Amor y Redención
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Kagami ha perdido a Konata en un accidente de tráfico y luego secuestran a Tsukasa. Kagami deberá hacer frente a los obstáculos que se le están avecinando, salvar a su hermana, y ponerse en paz consigo misma. Basado en el juego de Heavy Rain. Fanfic original de Minikomicweb.
1. Chapter 1

Un saludo caluroso a toda la comunidad de supervivientes fans de Lucky Star. En vista de las circunstancias, aprovecho para tomar este fic, Amor y Redención, original de _Minikomicweb_ y continuado por mí en esta ocasión. Como es necesario darle a todo un comienzo, empezaré con los primeros capítulos que él ya había publicado anteriormente, obviamente retocándolos acorde a mi manera de estructurar la historia. Ahora podemos empezar, y ojalá que les guste el resultado.

Un autobús estaba en marcha en una autopista. El tiempo estaba lluvioso y nublado. Se trataba de un autobús que iba de vuelta a un instituto tras una excursión.

En él no destacaba casi nadie, pues eran sólo alumnos comentando cosas sobre la excursión, sobre películas o videojuegos, sobre sus vidas propias... Cada alumno hacía una cosa diferente.

Pero concentrémonos en 4 alumnas que iban en ese mismo autobús, que estaban sentadas al final del mismo. Las hermanas Hiiragi, Kagami y Tsukasa; Miyuki Takara; y finalmente Konata Izumi. Todas ellas estaban teniendo una conversación como cualquier otro grupo de amigos o amigas.

─ ¡Anda! ¡Se me olvidó el paraguas! ─ dijo Konata.

─ ¿Ahora te acuerdas, Konata? ─ dijo Kagami.

─ Pero tú tienes uno, ¿verdad?

─ Sí... ─ Kagami hizo una pequeña pausa ─ Claro que tengo uno.

─ ¿Me lo podrías prestar, porfis? ─ Konata puso ojos de corderito degollado.

─ Vamos, onee-chan. Yo también tengo uno, podremos regresar a casa con uno solo ─ dijo Tsukasa.

─ Está bien... ─ dijo Kagami, ruborizada ─ Está bien...

─ ¡Gracias, Kagami-sama! ─ Konata abrazó a Kagami.

─ Bueno, bueno, ahora tómalo antes de que se te olvide, ¿sí?

─ ¡Cuenta con ello! ─ Konata deja entonces de abrazar a Kagami ─ ¿Dónde está?

─ En uno de los maleteros superiores, al centro del autobús.

─ ¡Muy bien!

En cuanto Konata se levantó, Kagami sintió una especie de flashback.

* * *

 **6 horas antes**

Kagami estaba escribiendo en su habitación una especie de carta. Pero no era una carta cualquiera; era un poema de amor, y era para Konata.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, Kagami estaba enamorada de ella. Parecerá un poco extraño a primera vista, pero poco a poco Kagami notó que esa sensación de amistad se estaba convirtiendo en algo más.

Anteriormente, durante días estaba pensando en qué escribirle a su princesa azulada, y pensó en un poema ideal para ella. No obstante, ella no consiguió acordarse mucho del poema porque en ese mismo día al de la excursión, había madrugado mucho y por las prisas no leyó mucho atentamente. Además de que estaba nerviosa por saber qué reacción pondría Konata.

Lo escondió en su paraguas de forma que, al abrirse, saliera volando la carta para que Konata la viese y la leyera. Porque se imaginaba que Konata se olvidaría de su paraguas.

Kagami supo que ese mismo día llovería porque había visto el canal del tiempo en la televisión.

Volvamos a los hechos que iban a avecinarse. Konata se dirigía hacia la zona central del autobús para abrir el maletero superior y agarrar el paraguas. Kagami, nerviosa, estaba observando a Konata, esperando que fuera a ver la carta de Kagami.

En cuanto Konata sacó el paraguas del maletero, salió del mismo la carta de Kagami. Konata lo cogió en pleno vuelo de la carta y empezó a leerlo. Kagami estaba emocionada por saber lo que pasaría después.

─ ¡CUIDADO!

En cuanto se escuchó el grito del conductor, el autobús dio un inesperado giro a la derecha. Los alumnos que estaban sentados se estaban agarrando a sus asientos, apenas conseguían mantenerse; pero Konata, en el giro, perdió el equilibrio, se dio un par de golpes en algunas sillas y cayó al suelo.

─ ¡KONATA, ESPERA! ─ gritó Kagami, quien vio lo que le pasaba a Konata.

Un instante después, Kagami se incorporó y ayudó a Konata a levantarse rápidamente. Pero lo impensable estaba por pasar.

─ ¡ONEE-CHAN, CUIDADO! ─ gritó Tsukasa a su hermana.

Algo tan grande como el autobús colisionó frente a éste. En el fuerte choque, la mayoría de los estudiantes intentaron mantenerse en sus respectivos sitios, algunos sin mucho éxito. Pero eso no fue lo más grave que pasaba.

En el choque, Kagami y Konata, agarradas una a la otra, volaron violentamente hasta la gran ventana delantera del autobús.

Justo antes de chocarse hacia la ventana, Kagami cerró los ojos y sintió un profundo dolor en la cabeza. A consecuencia de esto, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

...

...

Kagami abrió los ojos y vio un techo de color blanco, eso fue lo primero que vio después de que pasó en ese autobús.

─ ¡Hija mía! ─ una mujer agarraba a mano de Kagami con fuerza ─ ¡Estás bien!

Kagami vio a la mujer que le había acompañado y la reconoció al instante. Era su madre, tanto la de Kagami como la de Tsukasa.

─ Mamá... ¿Estoy...? ─ la voz de Kagami se escuchaba muy, muy bajito.

─ Tranquila, Kagami. Estás en el hospital, a salvo ─ calmó Miki a Kagami ─. Gracias a Dios que sigues viva.

─ ¿Qué... ha pasado...?

─ Tsukasa y tú están bien. Hace 2 días un camión de transporte chocó contra ustedes, hacia el autobús. Tsukasa se recuperó ayer, pero tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que le den el alta.

En ese momento, la mente de Kagami se inundó en una sola imagen: en la de Konata.

─ ¿Dónde está... Tsukasa...? Quiero... Quiero hablar... con ella... ─ pidió Kagami con dificultad para vocalizar.

─ Está de pie, ahora mismo la llamo ─ Miki enseguida abandona la habitación.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, entraba por la puerta Tsukasa.

─ ¡Onee-chan! ¡Estás bien! ─ exclama Tsukasa ─ Yuki-chan también está bien, ayer se recuperó...

─ Dime... Tsukasa... ─ interrumpe Kagami ─ ¿Está Konata... bien?

Aparentemente, y por un momento, parecía que a Tsukasa le dieran con un ladrillo. Porque al escuchar la pregunta de Kagami, Tsukasa se quedó con los ojos como asustadizos. Acto seguido, se puso cabizbaja.

─ ¿Tsukasa...?

─ Onee-chan... Kona-chan está muerta...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y para cerrar este capítulo, voy a decir las siguientes palabras:

Primero que nada, agradezco infinitamente a _LK Crz09_ , puesto a que él fue quien me hizo la propuesta para tomar este fic, varado en altamar desde hace muchos años, y además él estuvo pendiente en todo momento de que se diera este proyecto de darle continuidad y final a algunas historias que realmente no merecen haberse quedado a la mitad.

Otro detalle, y que ustedes verán si analizan este capítulo y la versión original, es que aparentemente _Minikomicweb_ no se sabía o había olvidado el nombre de Miki Hiiragi, puesto que él únicamente se refería a ella como "la madre de Kagami".

La versión original habla de que Konata "cogiese" el paraguas, pero en mi versión retocada lo modifiqué en casi todas esas veces debido al malsonante sexual que la palabra "coger" ha adquirido en el léxico de buena parte de los latinoamericanos.

 _Minikomicweb_ , cada vez que terminaba un diálogo y explicaba que el personaje hablaba, pone bastante "personaje dijo", "personaje gritó", detalle que yo modifiqué en cada uno de los casos, principalmente debido a que mi hábito explicativo es contrario al de _Minikomicweb_ , siendo que escribo siempre "dijo personaje" o "gritó personaje". Es la misma cosa, pero depende de la forma en que hacemos esto.

Debido a su natividad española (o presumo que sea de allí), _Minikomicweb_ utiliza el "vosotros" como segunda persona en plural, otro detalle que modifiqué por el de "ustedes", obviamente porque me familiarizo más con dicho pronombre.

Supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo que acotar. Agradezco mucho sus lecturas y sus reviews, y les aseguro que estaré actualizando bastante seguido (no es muy difícil, puesto que los capítulos son bastante cortos).

Hasta otra


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos nuevamente, comunidad de Lucky Star. Seguimos con el segundo capítulo de Amor y Redención, fanfic original de _Minikomicweb_ , y que yo aprovecho para darle continuidad. Empezamos ahora mismo.

Medio mes después del accidente, Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki se habían recuperado físicamente. No obstante, hacía falta terapia por parte de los psicólogos para ayudarles a superar este desagradable evento.

Un mes después de un concienzudo trabajo de los psicólogos, Tsukasa, Miyuki y Kagami volvieron a la escuela perfectamente adaptadas a la situación a la que se encontraban...

...bueno, salvo Kagami. Ella fingía estar bien emocionalmente.

La experiencia traumática de Kagami le hizo a ella misma una chica más silenciosa, pasiva y deprimida. La pérdida de Konata le había afectado profundamente. Todas sus amigas trataron de animarla diciendo que Konata estaba en un lugar mejor, que a ella le alegraría ver a Kagami feliz; toda esa clase de cosas.

Pero... Ellas no entendían qué sentía exactamente Kagami por Konata. Sentía amor. Quería estar con ella para siempre. Quería compartir sus recuerdos con ella. Quería vivir con ella.

Y en vez de eso, no consiguió saber si Konata, en el autobús, había leído toda la carta de amor de Kagami; y eso le hacía sentir mal a ella misma, porque no sabía si Konata había muerto sabiendo lo que Kagami había sentido por ella o no.

A raíz de aquello, Kagami decidió hacer una búsqueda de una redención. Una promesa para ponerse en paz consigo misma. Decidió cuidar a su hermana Tsukasa en todo momento y no dejar que le pasara nada malo. Pensó que así ayudaría a sobrellevar su trauma de la pérdida de Konata.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 años después de esa horrible tragedia...

Kagami y Tsukasa, al terminar el instituto, se habían independizado juntas. Tsukasa tuvo esa idea y Kagami sólo quiso tenerla a ella de compañía.

Aunque se independizaron juntas en una casa aproximadamente en las afueras de la ciudad, ambas siguieron distintos caminos. Mientras que Tsukasa estudiaba en una universidad; Kagami decidió trabajar como ayudante en una librería directamente, sin más estudios ni nada.

Kagami, cada día, se aplicaba el cuento ese de proteger a su hermana...

...pero todavía no sintió ninguna clase de satisfacción en sí misma.

Una tarde lluviosa, un coche de cuatro puertas se acercaba hacia una universidad. Se abrió la puerta y de ahí salió una chica alta de ojos azules, y de cabellos largos de un color mezcla de rosa y púrpura. Hace años tenía un par de lazos que le hacían dos coletas largas en el pelo, pero dejó de tener esos lazos; la parte derecha del rostro de la chica fue cubierta por el pelo, sólo se dejaba ver la parte izquierda de la cara de la chica, y en el rostro de la chica sólo se reflejaba una emoción: tristeza.

De la universidad salían unos cuantos alumnos y alumnas. Todos ellos llevaban paraguas. En el montón se podía ver a una chica de cabellos cortos de color rosa-púrpura. Era hermana de la chica que estaba al lado del coche. Se acercaba a ésta para entrar en el coche.

─ Hola, onee-chan ─ decía la chica de cabellos cortos.

─ Hola, Tsukasa ─ respondía la otra chica.

─ ¿Te olvidaste del paraguas otra vez, onee-chan?

─ ...bueno, algo así. Sí.

─ Vale... Pues deberías llevarlo, así que te vas a resfriar.

─ Bueno... Ve al coche, anda.

─ Vale.

Tsukasa se metía en el coche, por el sitio de los asientos traseros.

─ _"No quiero llevar paraguas... Para nada..."_ ─ pensaba Kagami, mientras se dirigía al coche.

Kagami se metía en el coche por el sitio del conductor. Dentro, se puso el cinturón de seguridad (Tsukasa también), y acto seguido pisó el acelerador para regresar a casa.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Este capítulo guarda más fidelidad con relación al original que el primer capítulo, principalmente porque no había tanto para retocar. Los únicos cambios destacables radican en la manera en que marco los diálogos y pensamientos, puesto que de ese modo es que acostumbro a aplicarlo (antes solía usar script para conformar diálogos de tipo teatral, luego delineé con guiones cortos, y actualmente uso los guiones largos. Ustedes fácilmente lo podrán ver si leen los fics de manera correcta). Próximamente les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, así que no se preocupen, que yo sí le pondré ganas hasta terminarlo.

Hasta otra


	3. Chapter 3

Hola. Tal y como les prometí, aquí les traigo la tercera parte de Amor y Redención, fanfic original de _Minikomicweb_ , quien por alguna extraña razón desapareció hace años de las redes cibernéticas, y ahora yo tomo su historia para completarla. Asimismo, Lucky Star es una obra original de Kagami Yoshimizu.

Ese día, en cuanto las hermanas Hiiragi llegaron a su casa, Tsukasa no hizo más que abrir la nevera para la comida. No había casi nada para cocinar, salvo unas tortillas precocinadas y una pizza de tamaño pequeño, también precocinada.

─ Esta tarde tenemos que ir a comprar en el supermercado. Se nos está acabando la comida ─ informó Tsukasa.

─ Bien... ─ respondió Kagami.

─ ¿Querrás pizza o tortilla, onee-chan?

─ ¿Tú qué querrás?

─ Bueno, a mí se me antoja pizza ¿Te importa?

─ Para nada, no te preocupes. Me pido la tortilla.

─ De acuerdo. Te aviso en cuanto esté lista.

─ Sí...

Kagami colgó su chaqueta en el perchero y fue escaleras arriba, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Allí se dejó caer en su cama y estar así durante unos minutos. Después alargó un brazo hacia el cajón de su mesita de noche, lo abrió, y la mano de Kagami empezaba a temblar un poco...

...en cuanto agarró el móvil de la fallecida Konata.

Kagami cerró los ojos y se transportó en un evento del pasado, metafóricamente hablando. También llamado flashback.

* * *

Dos años atrás... En el primer aniversario de la muerte de Konata, unos cuantos conocidos y conocidas (incluyendo Kagami) estaban frente a la tumba de Konata, en el cementerio. Kagami puso en frente de su lápida un ramo de flores variadas, la mayoría de ellas eran rosas y lirios. Después Kagami se quedó en pie frente a la lápida meditando en silencio... y triste...

Poco después, una chica pelirroja de baja estatura, se aproximó hacia Kagami.

─ Hola, senpai... ─ saludó la chica, aunque con tristeza, evidentemente...

─ Hola, Yutaka... ─ respondió Kagami a la prima de Konata.

─ Quiero... ─ Yutaka se puso un poco tímida ─ Quiero darte una cosa...

─ ¿Sí? ¿Cuál es?

La chiquilla pelirroja metió sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos de su abrigo oscuro. De ahí sacó un teléfono móvil.

─ E-es de... ─ Yutaka tartamudeó al principio ─ Es de onee-chan.

─ ¿Es de Konata? ─ dio a entender Kagami que el móvil era de Konata.

─ Sí. Te lo regalo.

─ Oh, Yutaka, no tenías por qué hacer esto, sabes... Es parte de tu familia y...

─ Onee-chan te tuvo muchísimo aprecio. Ella me dijo eso días antes del... del accidente...

Kagami, al escuchar eso, sintió una voz en su corazón. Era de Konata. Como una voz en _off_. Ella escuchaba _"Toma mi móvil, Kagami, y recuérdame..."._ Tal vez Konata quería eso en caso de que le ocurriera algo a ella y Kagami esté sola... _podría_ ser una posibilidad...

Kagami aceptó el regalo. Tomó el móvil que Yutaka tenía en las manos y se lo metió en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

─ Gracias ─ respondió Kagami.

* * *

Después de terminar ese flashback, Kagami buscó entre la galería de videos del móvil de Konata cierto video que comenzaba a verlo... una... y otra... y otra... y otra... desde hace mucho tiempo.

Encontró el video. Le dio al play.

* * *

El video era una grabación de la misma Konata, que estaba grabando ella misma. En él salían sus tres amigas: Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki. Algo así como 5 segundos después, la cámara se volteó y se enfocó a Konata.

─ _¡Hoy, señoras y señores, les presento a mis amigas en el primer día de clases!_ ─ dijo Konata, actuando como una presentadora. La cámara se volteó de nuevo, y enfocó a Miyuki ─ _Dime, Miyuki-san, ¿cómo te sientes en este momento?_

─ _Me da vergüenza decirlo..._ ─ respondió Miyuki, un poco tímida ─ _Estoy algo nerviosa, pero que yo sepa, esto es algo normal, supongo._

─ _¡Estupenda respuesta!_ _Ahora la siguiente amiga_ ─ Konata enfocó la cámara hacia Tsukasa ─ _¿Y tú, Tsukasa? ¿Cuántas crees que vas a aprobar este año?_

─ _¿Eeeehhh? ¡Pero estamos en el primer día de clase, es demasiado pronto para estar pensando en el final! ¿No?_ ─ respondió Tsukasa, un tanto alterada, por la pregunta.

─ _Ahora nos acercamos hacia mi amiga número uno..._ ─ Konata enfocó hacia Kagami ─ _¡Kagamin! ¿Cuántas veces crees que harás comportamientos tsundere este año?_

─ _¡Oh, venga, Konata! ¡No me grabes!_ ─ Kagami se tapó la cara con la mano ─ _Ya sabes que no me gusta que me graben ¿Lo colgarás en Youtube o qué?_

─ _¡Ayy! ¡Me atrapaste, Kagami-sama!_

Y se detuvo la grabación. Por lo visto, Konata apretó el botón de "detener grabación" al tiempo que Kagami averiguó las intenciones de Konata (en la grabación, se entiende).

* * *

─ Snif...

A Kagami le salieron varias lágrimas. Siempre lloraba en silencio después de ver esa grabación.

─ ¿Onee-chan? ─ Tsukasa, inesperadamente, entró a la habitación de Kagami.

Kagami se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para responder a su hermana.

─ ¿Sí, Tsukasa?

─ Nos vamos de compras.

─ Vale. Voy enseguida.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, onee-chan? Estás roja.

Razón tenía Tsukasa. Normalmente, cuando una persona llora, su rostro se pone rojo. Eso mismo le pasó a Kagami.

─ Meh... A lo mejor he pillado un resfriado... ─ respondió Kagami, sin querer preocupar a su hermana.

─ Bueno. Vayámonos a comprar la comida, ¿sí?

─ Vale.

* * *

Tres horas habían pasado desde que Kagami y Tsukasa habían salido de su casa para comprar, hasta la hora de cenar, justo después de volver a casa con las bolsas de compras (llenas, claro) y poner cada cosa en su sitio.

Cuando terminaban de cenar, Tsukasa se puso a lavar los platos (el día anterior le tocó a Kagami lavarlos), mientras que Kagami se iba lavando los dientes y ponerse su pijama.

Kagami intentó leer un libro en su habitación para despejar las ideas que tenía en la cabeza... aunque sin éxito. Estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en Konata...

Cuando escuchó los pasos de Tsukasa aproximarse a su habitación, Kagami dio por hecho de que ella estaba por ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama. Esperó unos pocos minutos y se levantó de su cama para entrar en la habitación de Tsukasa.

─ Bueno, Tsukasa. Yo ya me voy a dormir. Así que buenas noches ─ dijo Kagami.

─ Buenas noches ─ respondió Tsukasa. En cuanto Kagami casi sale de la habitación, quiso decirle algo más ─ ¿Onee-chan?

─ ¿Sí? ─ Kagami se dio la vuelta para escuchar a Tsukasa.

─ ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

La pregunta casi paralizó a Kagami por un segundo.

─ Creo que necesito algo de tiempo... para hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes...

─ Sabes, onee-chan, lo que le pasó a Kona-chan no fue culpa tuya ─ consoló Tsukasa a Kagami.

─ ...Buenas noches, Tsukasa.

Tsukasa entonces cerro los ojos y comenzó a dormir. Ella estaba tan cansada que durmió casi en 10 segundos... tal vez menos. Kagami sonrió.

─ " _Has hecho todo tu mejor esfuerzo, Tsukasa. Realmente te mereces este descanso..."_ ─ pensó ella.

Cuando Kagami estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación, le llamó la atención cierto papel que estaba en el escritorio de Tsukasa. Kagami se acercó a él. El papel se trataba de un dibujo, hecho por Tsukasa.

En el dibujo, aparecían un autobús y un camión de transporte destrozados. Al lado estaba una ambulancia, y cerca estaban caricaturizadas Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki en camillas con ruedas plegables. También estaba cerca una persona tendida en el suelo tapada con una manta, y de ahí salía un cabello azul. Se podía decir que aquella es Konata.

Kagami se quedó paralizada al ver ese dibujo. Era el retrato del accidente traumático que supuso la pérdida de Konata. Volvió a dejar el dibujo en su sitio. Tensa, Kagami se dispuso a abandonar la habitación de Tsukasa, no sin antes cerrar la puerta lentamente.

Sin más que hacer, Kagami se cayó desplomada en la cama de su habitación y se quedó dormida minutos después.

* * *

Kagami se despertó. Estaba desmayada en la calle con una lluvia tormentosa a oscuras, tenía su ropa habitual de calle (la ropa antes de ponerse el pijama). Se levantó del suelo y notó algo en su mano. Era una foto rota... Una foto rota de su hermana... Kagami sólo se limitó a andar lentamente y de forma extraña, como si fuera un psicópata perturbado... hacia un camino sin rumbo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Si leen cuidadosamente la versión original y ésta, seguramente notarán que he aplicado algunos cambios importantes nuevamente, quizás más que con el primer capítulo, tomando en cuenta factores como los honoríficos y todas esas cosas.

Por un momento, cuando estaba el flashback en que Yutaka le regala el celular a Kagami, aquella descripción de "una chica pelirroja" y demás me hizo creer por un segundo que _Minikomicweb_ se había olvidado del nombre de Yutaka, cosa que se me hacía raro, puesto que eso no pasó ni una sola vez en su otro fic _Lucky Love_ , pero luego vi que sí le pone el nombre y se me pasa el susto.

Hasta otra


	4. Chapter 4

─ Narumi... ¡Narumi!

La exclamación de la oficial hizo reaccionar a la policía Yui Narumi, una de las primas de Konata. Parecía que Yui estaba en las nubes... _metafóricamente_ dicho, claro.

─ ¡Ah...! ─ Yui se disculpó, nerviosa ─ Lo siento, compañera, estaba pensando...

─ Ya, supongo que los investigdores de asesinatos tienen derecho a tomarse una siesta de pie en su jornada de trabajo, ¿no es así? ─ pronunció la oficial en tono sarcástico.

─ ¡Ya he dicho que lo siento...! ─ se enoja Yui ─ Además, recuerdo que en esa misma escena del crimen tengo que hallar pruebas.

─ Pues dale, ve trabajando, que es gerundio.

En cuanto la oficial (malhablada) se alejó de Yui, ésta hizo algunas muecas a las espaldas de aquélla.

─ _"Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo, maldita sea..."_ ─ pensó Yui, mientras se dirigía a la escena del crimen.

El lugar donde se hallaba el asesinato consistía en un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un chiringuito abandonado bastante amplio, en una playa. Era de noche (a la 1:32 de la madrugada), y hacía una lluvia bastante fuerte que haría morir de frío a cualquiera que no lleve abrigo o similar.

En el chiringuito abandonado habían otros dos policías guardando la zona para que no pasen los curiosos. Una vez Yui se acercó hacia allí, aquellos guardias le saludaban cordialmente.

─ Muy buenas, Oficial Narumi ─ dijo uno de ellos.

─ Hola, chicos ¿Han encontrado algo? ─ respondió Yui.

─ Sí. Hay un cadáver de una joven en el lugar ─ dijo el otro ─. En cuanto termines con ella nos la llevamos para la autopsia.

─ Muy bien, echaré un vistazo ─ Yui se frota las manos ─. Hace frío, ¿no creen?

─ Sí, hace un frío que me muero...

─ Bueno, iré dentro ─ se adentra Yui en el chiringuito.

Una vez dentro, se encontró una habitación amplia, pero desolada. No había más que el cadáver de una joven de unos 17 años de edad sentada en el suelo y atada a un palo grueso de acero fijo al suelo; apenas se reconoció el aspecto en el rostro de la pobre muchacha, porque estaba cubierta de barro. Nada interesante estaba por ver... por ahora.

Yui se acercó a estar detrás del cadáver y descubrió que las ataduras de la muchacha hacia el palo no eran de cuerda, sino que eran esposas en las muñecas, con el palo dentro. Habían 5 esposas en las muñecas del cadáver.

─ Aunque estuviera atada al palo mediante esas esposas, podría arrastrarlas hacia arriba y luego escapar... Oh, no...

En cuanto Yui miró al extremo superior del palo, se dio cuenta de que su conclusión no era posible. Había un bloque enorme y redondo en ese extremo que le impedía a la muchacha escapar del asesinato. Prácticamente estaba atrapada.

Hablando del asesinato...

Yui se puso los guantes e inspeccionó el cadáver en detalle. Sólo una anormalidad marcaba la diferencia del "cómo se le asesinó".

Había en su abdomen unos cuantos impactos de bala. La intuición de Yui se puso a trabajar y respiró profundamente antes de hacer lo siguiente:

─ _"Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer..."_ ─ dijo ella mentalmente.

Yui abrió un poco cada agujero de bala y trató de identificar si había alguna bala dentro, para poder sacarla y poder avanzar en la investigación...

...pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal... Quizá no había ninguna bala dentro del cadáver, o el ojo de Yui no era lo bastante experto... Lo mejor sería esperar a la autopsia.

─ _"¿Pero qué...?"_

Había encontrado, en ese momento, una fotografía de una joven. La foto estaba rota por la parte donde se veía el rostro de la chica; Yui comparó el cadáver y la muchacha de la foto, y su intuición le dijo que eran la misma chica. Lo metió en su bolsita de pruebas.

Yui corroboró los bolsillos del cadáver, y no llevaba nada encima.

Había tomado su investigación por terminada. Se marchó del lugar con un poco de decepción, pues había encontrado sólo una pista, y quizá no muy viable.

─ Oye, ya he terminado ─ dijo Yui a uno de los guardias ─. Llama a alguien que sepa usar ganzúas, porque el cadáver tiene 5 esposas cerradas y alguien tendría que abrirlas.

─ De acuerdo ─ respondió él.

Yui terminó su trabajo por aquella noche. Se metió en su coche y se limitó a conducir a su casa.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Nuevamente procedo a hacer las siguientes observaciones, si bien podrán fácilmente notarlo si leen ambas versiones:

 _Minikomicweb_ se refiere constantemente al cadáver como "la cadáver". No tengo idea de si en España o en algún otro lado del mundo hispanoparlante es válido de ese modo, pero en lo que a mí respecta no lo es, así que lo corregí.

Cuando leí "gerundio", inmediatamente me puse a leer un diccionario para comprender su significado, puesto que jamás me he familiarizado con este término (también influye el hecho que jamás prestaba atención en las clases de literatura). Resulta que es simpletemente una conjugación "continuada" de un verbo, una acción concreta en pleno desarrollo o proceso. Viendo lo visto, preferí respetar su lugar.

Creo que este es el primer capítulo donde _Minikomicweb_ comete diversos errores ortográficos, puesto que en los anteriores no había ninguno que yo apreciase mientras hacía la transcripción. No fue algo complicado en absoluto, pero igual vale la pena resaltarlo.

Creo que se los dejo a esta altura, y en unos días les traigo el último capítulo que legó _Minikomicweb_ , empezano así mi verdadero reto para el desarrollo de este fanfic.

Hasta otra


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas, gente. Aprovecho la oportunidad para traerles el último capítulo de _Minikomicweb_ de su fanfic Amor y Redención. Una vez que este capítulo culmine, ya lo demás depende de mí. Adelante.

Las hermanas Hiiragi estaban sentadas en un banco de un parque. Era un día nublado, eran las 4:15 de la tarde, estaba muy poca gente en el parque; sólo niños jugando a los columpios, al carrusel y a los balancines, entre otras cosas; y ancianos sentados en otros bancos admirando la infancia que se apreciaba en el parque.

Tsukasa estaba hojeando un libro de la universidad, mientras Kagami estaba sentada con la mirada fija en el suelo, en el rostro se apreciaba que estaba deprimida. Tsukasa se dio cuenta de esto último y trató de romper el hielo con Kagami.

─ Onee-chan, ¿te pasa algo?

La pregunta de Tsukasa casi paralizó a Kagami, no obstante, ésta decidió mentir para no preocupar a Tsukasa.

─ No, todo va bien...

─ Es Kona-chan, ¿verdad?

─ ...

─ ¿Onee-chan?

─ Voy a comprar el periódico...

Kagami interrumpió la conversación drásticamente levantándose del banco y dirigiéndose al quiosco para comprar el periódico del día. Luego volvió al banco donde estaba con Tsukasa y comenzó a leer el periódico.

Tsukasa pensó que Kagami no estaba dispuesta a hablar sobre Konata, pero no era algo para ignorarlo. Sin embargo, decidió que era un tema para hablarlo en otro momento. Seguía leyendo su libro.

Kagami hojeó página por página hasta detenerse en un artículo que le llamaba la atención:

 _EL ASESINO FOTOGRÁFICO ATACA DE NUEVO_

 _Anoche se encontró el cadáver de una joven asesinada de 17 años de edad en un chiringuito abandonado. Fue tiroteada, y, a pear de haberse encontrado balas en el cuerpo, la autopsia garantizaba que las marcas eran de un modelo cualquiera de una escopeta (...)_

A Kagami se le pusieron los pelos de punta al leer el texto de la noticia. Disimuladamente ella lo tiró al suelo hacia un arbusto cercano sin que le viera nadie; ni a ella ni al periódico.

─ ¿Onee-chan? ─ Tsukasa notó el rostro asustado de Kagami ─ ¿Estás bien?

─ Estoy... Algo nerviosa, eso es todo... ─ responde Kagami casi tartamudeando.

─ Ya veo... ─ Tsukasa miró alrededor del parque y miró unos columpios libres, sonrió y le hizo una propuesta a su hermana ─ ¿Por qué no nos columpiamos, onee-chan?

Kagami no parecía muy animada para hacer esto.

─ Yo te lo agradezco, pero no me siento entusiasmada en este momento...

─ Venga, onee-chan... Aunque sea para rememorar los viejos tiempos...

Algo inusual aparecía en la mente de Kagami... Nostalgia. De algún modo, aceptó la propuesta de Tsukasa.

─ Vale, de acuerdo...

─ ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a pasarlo como nunca! ─ exclama Tsukasa entusiasmada a la vez que se levantó del banco y ocupó un sitio en los columpios. Kagami hizo lo mismo, poniéndose al lado de su hermana.

Kagami y Tsukasa se estuvieron balanceando en los columpios durante un par de minutos. Tsukasa se lo estaba pasando bomba, y Kagami... bueno, ésta le siguió la corriente a su hermana para que no se sintiera sola.

Aunque... Kagami notó un cosquilleo en su cuerpo...

Cerró los ojos...

* * *

Cuando Kagami abrió los ojos, un camión grande estaba en marcha en contra de ella, como si fuera a atropellarla; afortunadamente, Kagami tuvo reflejos rápidos y pudo esquivar de un salto el camión.

─ _"¡Dios mío! ¿Cuál es su problema?"_ ─ pensó Kagami para sí misma.

Cuando se relajó y vio que el camión pasaba de largo, examinó detenidamente su entorno.

Se encontraba en el mismo sitio de sus alucionaciones, hacía una lluvia muy intensa, era de noche, pero lo más importante fue que Tsukasa no estaba a su lado.

─ ¡TSUKASA! ─ Kagami empezó a desesperarse y gritó ─ ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!?

Así fue Kagami. Corriendo de un lado a otro en calles desconocidas cercanas hasta reconocer el parque donde estuvo con Tsukasa.

─ ¡TSUKASA!

Entró en el parque, pero no divisó a su hermana. Sólo vio su libro con sus apuntes y su teléfono móvil. Kagami no creía que Tsukasa fuera a dejar sus apuntes ahí tirados, y menos su móvil.

Aunque...

─ _"¿Y si estuviera en casa...?"_ ─ pensó Kagami ─ _"¡Tengo que ir allá, vamos!"_

Kagami corrió a toda velocidad hacia su casa con la esperanza de ver a su hermana sana y salva...

...

Kagami llegó a casa corriendo. Abrió de golpe la puerta principal, y buscó de manera intensa a Tsukasa en piso de abajo: el salón, la cocina y el comedor, el cuarto de la lavadora, el jardín trasero... pero no encontró a Tsukasa. Kagami subió rápidamente por las escaleras y revisó en todas las habitaciones...

Pero siguió sin encontrar a Tsukasa...

Kagami salió de la casa, agotada, se arrodilló en la calle... Observó en su mano derecha una foto rota de su hermana...

─ ¡TSUKASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ─ chilló Kagami.

Y ahí se quedó Kagami, llorando desconsoladamente en mitad de la solitaria calle...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y ahora para terminar este capítulo...

Aquí acaba el aporte que originalmente había realizado _Minikomicweb_ (si tienen alguna queja o algo por el estilo, vayan a buscarlo en Devianart, que resulta que ahora está allá con un nombre nuevo y todavía activo. Ahora se hace llamar _AsFoxger_. Busquen su perfil en Fanfiction y ahí lo verán en su último cambio de hace dos años). A partir del siguiente capítulo el trabajo sí viene de mi parte, y cualquier error o cosa por observar vendrá de mi parte, y una vez más agradezco a _LK Crz09_ por animarme a tomar este proyecto, y le doy mi palabra de que lo llevaré hasta el final, y que lo cerraré con broche de oro.

A fin de poder darle sentido al fic de ahora en adelante, entrarán en escena varios otros personajes de Lucky Star, y es que la trama así lo necesita de forma obligatoria. Muy pronto verán a lo que me refiero.

También les advierto que las tragedias no serán ajenas a la historia. _Minikomicweb_ claramente quiso basar este fic en el videojuego de interacción _Heavy Rain_ , y les digo que me esforcé bastante en saber de qué trataba, haciéndome ver que este fic no solo será más largo de lo que me imaginaba, sino que casi por necesidad habrá un número plural de personajes muertos a lo largo del fic. Les diría quiénes son los que tengo en mente, pero mejor los dejo con el suspenso por lo pronto, y regresaré con el primer capítulo que sí va a ser de mi autoría.

Hasta otra


	6. Chapter 6

A partir de aquí da comienzo mi verdadero aporte para este fanfic, Amor y Redención. No crean que voy a salirme excesivamente de contexto; por el contrario, lo que viene a continuación ayudará a dar cuerpo y coherencia a la historia. Ya saben, Lucky Star pertenece a Kagami Yoshimizu, _Heavy Rain_ pertenece a David Cage, y el título y los capítulos previos a este fanfic fueron idea de _Minikomicweb_ ( _AsFoxger_ , como se hace llamar ahora en Devianart. Pueden preguntarle la razón para que haya abandonado si quieren).

La lluvia no cesaba.

Llevaba así desde hace varios días, cosa que se le hacía bastante molesta a Soujiro, el cual estaba por llegar a su actual vivienda.

Luego de la trágica muerte de Konata, Soujiro decidió vender su anterior hogar y le había pedido a Yutaka que regresara a casa de su madre, pues ya él no sería capaz de proveerle un techo, además que ya no le apetecía contar con la compañía de nadie desde aquel acontecimiento.

Se sentía completamente solo desde el día en que se enteró de lo ocurrido. Primero había perdido a Kanata, y ahora a su única hija. La familia que había hecho y por la que tanto se había esforzado se había ido para siempre, y el recuerdo de ambas sólo servía para atormentarlo por las noches. Por esa razón prefirió que Yutaka regresara con su madre. Era mejor de ese modo.

Ya en el apartamento en que ahora vivía, Soujiro se dirige lenta y pesadamente al refrigerador. Le hacía falta beber algo después de un arduo día de trabajo, y luego se tumba en el sofá mientras bebía algo de jugo. Estaba realmente agotado, pero el silencio que reinaba en el lugar al menos le servía para pensar tranquilamente y desestresarse. Cerró los ojos un largo rato, esperando dormir en el proceso...

─ _¡Vete de aquí! ¡Eres un cerdo!_

─ _¡Cállate, puta! Tú me perteneces, ¿te quedó claro?_

Esos gritos venían del piso de arriba. Habían roto la tranquilidad y no permitían que Soujiro descansase como debía. También resultaba preocupante el mensaje que transmitían dichos gritos, así que Soujiro se levanta del sofá y sale de su apartamento para ver lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Ya en el piso de arriba, siguió el rastro de los gritos que retumbaban por todo el pasillo. No era una pista difícil de seguir. Gritaban a todo pulmón.

─ _¡Vete de aquí! ¡FUERAAAA!_

─ _¡TÚ NO ME DAS ÓRDENES, ZORRA!_

Soujiro piensa que no le serviría de nada tocar la puerta de manera normal. Era obvio que allí dentro había una violencia manifiesta demasiado intensa para poder resolverlo como gente, así que resuelve a embestir la puerta. Al tercer intento consigue echar abajo la puerta, y lo que ve es a un hombre con varios tatuajes en la cara y los brazos maltratando a una mujer de cabellos rosados, cuyo rostro en ese momento no se podía ver. El hombre tatuado se percata de la presencia de Soujiro y le da una mirada inyectada en sangre e ira.

─ ¿Quién eres tú, perdedor? ¿Eres acaso un cliente de esta zorra? Mejor desaparécete y vuelve luego, que ahora estamos ocupados.

─ No me voy de aquí, y más te vale que la sueltes, desgraciado ─ dice Soujiro con voz dura.

Aquello desagradó mucho al sujeto, quien de inmediato saca una navaja y se acerca de manera amenazadora a Soujiro, pero éste no se deja amedrentar y toma la primera cosa que había a su alcance para defenderse. Y así comienza una feroz pelea entre los dos, y cada uno intentaba esquivar el ataque del otro para responder con otro ataque. Soujiro consiguió volarle la navaja de la mano al sujeto tatuado, y seguidamente se lanza hacia él para intercambiar golpes y rodillazos.

─ ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA! ─ chilla la mujer, la cual permanece en un rincón, viendo cómo Soujiro y el otro se golpeaban salvajemente.

Ninguno de los dos daba muestras de haber escuchado los gritos de la mujer. Seguían golpeándose sin cesar, pero Soujiro estaba logrando una ventaja que se iba haciendo más obvia, cuando consiguió tomar un libro pesado de un aparador y se lo lanzó a la cara al sujeto de los tatuajes, le golpea en la cara y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago. El hombre tatuado se retuerce de dolor y tose sangre a causa del daño sufrido. Viendo que esa pelea no la iba a ganar, se retira como puede, siempre dirigiendo una iracunda mirada a Soujiro.

─ Esto no se queda así. Para la próxima no tendrás... tanta suerte, estúpido.

Soujiro sólo se queda mirando asqueado a ese sujeto hasta que lo ve desaparecer, y luego revisa su alrededor. Se le había ido la mano en la pelea, pues había tirado un montón de cosas, de las cuales la mayoría estaban irremediablemente rotas. La mujer que acababa de rescatar también miraba el desastre en que se había convertido el apartamento, pero en ningún momento se le había ocurrido reprocharle nada a Soujiro...

... después de todo, él la había salvado.

─ Gracias. Realmente te agradezco que echaras a ese tipo.

─ ¿Quién era él?

─ Salí con él hace algunas semanas, pero rápidamente se obsesionó conmigo, y cuando descubrí la clase de persona que era y preferí rechazarlo, empezó a tratarme con violencia cada vez que me veía, y en más de una oportunidad me señalaba como una prostituta... Pero ahora estaba mucho peor. Me salvaste.

─ No te preocupes. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por una vecin... ─ Soujiro se detiene al ver la cara de la mujer, sabiendo que ya la había visto antes ─ ¿Yukari-san?

─ ¿Soujiro-san? ─ también ella empezaba a dar muestras de reconocerlo.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenía entendido que vivías en una casa bastante acomodada, y que solías ser la vecina de los Iwasaki, de donde viene la amiga de Yutaka.

─ Eso ya lo sé, pero preferiría no recordar mucho eso, Soujiro-san ─ Yukari empieza a recoger las cosas del suelo, y Soujiro se dispone a ayudarla ─. Me divorcié hace casi un año. Mi marido y yo entramos en crisis luego de la tragedia que vivimos en ese momento.

─ ¿Tragedia? ¿De qué estás hablando?

─ Miyuki. Ella fue victimizada por el asesino fotográfico.

Soujiro se queda boquiabierto por unos momentos. Entonces eso fue lo que pasó. Yukari y su esposo empezaron a pelear luego de que Miyuki fuese asesinada, y por eso Yukari ahora estaba en ese lugar de mala muerte, siendo su vecina de arriba. Saber eso causó una gran tristeza en Soujiro, quien optó por seguirla ayudando a recoger las cosas.

─ Yukari-san, lamento que te ocurriera todo eso, y lamento lo que pasó con tu hija...

─ ¡Odio al malnacido que mató a mi hija! ─ de pronto Yukari rompe a llorar, y Soujiro sólo puede acercarse a ella y abrazarla para animarla ─ Mi vida se ha convertido en un infierno después de eso. Mi esposo, Miyuki, yo... Éramos tan felices juntos. Miyuki tenía un futuro grandioso, y era la mejor de toda la universidad, y de pronto la secuestran y la arrebatan de mi lado para siempre. Odio al asesino fotográfico. Lo odio con toda mi alma...

Soujiro sólo se queda en silencio, oyendo la historia de Yukari. Realmente era doloroso verla así. En ese momento podía ver que él no era el único que había caído en desgracia en ese edificio...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Muy bien, ya he incluído a Soujiro Izumi y Yukari Takara en el elenco de esta historia. Si alguien entre ustedes saben de qué va _Heavy Rain_ , agradecería encarecidamente que no se les ocurra poner spoilers en sus reviews, no vaya a ser que los demás los lean y se arruine lo que estoy empezando a trabajar para continuar la historia. Ya habiendo llegado hasta aquí, los dejo y les prometo volver pronto.

Hasta otra


	7. Chapter 7

Hora del séptimo capítulo de este fanfic creado originalmente por _Minikomicweb_ , actual _AsFoxger_. En este capítulo tenemos a un personaje nuevo que hará su debut, y a continuación se las presento.

Esa noche no había parado de llover, pero hacía un calor insoportable.

Misao Kusakabe se había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras veía la televisión, por lo que el aparato permanecía encendido. Estando en trapos menores, Misao se despierta de golpe, cosa que la hace sentir bastante frustrada.

Desde su graduación, Misao había tenido que valerse por sí misma. Habiendo dejado su casa, y con su mejor amiga, Ayano, viviendo en el extranjero luego que se casó con el hermano mayor de la castaña, Misao había tenido serios problemas para adaptarse a la nueva vida que le había tocado. Y encima la carrera que estaba estudiando no era la que más le gustaba, pues estaba estudiando mercadeo. En el fondo amaba el deporte. Le hubiera gustado covertirse en atleta al salir de la escuela. Hubiera puesto más atención en clases, y probablemente de ese modo lo hubiera logrado.

Pero ya no había nada por hacer, así que Misao sólo podía lamentarse mientras se levantaba con pereza del sofá y apagaba la tele. Su cuerpo estaba sudando de manera exagerada. Estaba sofocada, así que lo mejor sería darse un baño para intentar dormir nuevamente...

Dormir. Aquel era el mayor dilema para Misao.

Desde que se quedó sola, Misao sufría recurrentemente de insomnio. Le era prácticamente imposible dormir toda la noche de manera continua, y eso le causaba un tremendo agotamiento en no pocas ocasiones. Extrañaba cuando podía dormir toda la noche e incluso despertar tarde para luego tener que ir apurada a la escuela. Eran aquellos episodios de felicidad algo que parecía ser muy lejano, y Misao extrañaba esos episodios. Eran días en que podía estar con sus amigas, divertirse hablando estupideces y otras cosas, vivir día a día sin mayores preocupaciones... Ser ella misma, algo que no ha podido ser luego de haberse separado de todas.

Lentamente se dirige al baño y lleva una toalla consigo, cuando siente que alguien camina detrás de ella. Voltea, pero no ve a nadie. Otra sombra pasa cerca, y Misao voltea angustiada, pero nuevamente no había señal alguna de haber nadie en casa. Voltea en varias direcciones, pero sigue sin ver nada, cosa que no tenía sentido, pues sentía que había alguien allí.

En ese momento continúa, esta vez con la guardia muy alta, pues sentía que alguien podría venir y atacarla en cualquier momento. Más sombras se desplazan cerca, escondidas de la atenta mirada de la castaña. Todo aquello cada vez parecía estar peor. Misao sentía que tenía el corazón en un puño. Sentía presencias cerca. Alguien estaba en casa, acechándola como fiera salvaje, acercándose con sigilo cual serpiente. Misao estaba por llegar al baño, cuando alguien sale de detrás de la pared más cercana y la ataca.

Misao reacciona y se aleja para prevenir cualquier daño, pero el invasor, con su cabeza totalmente tapada con un gorro de criminal, avanza inmisericorde para asesinarla. Misao toma un pequeño adorno y se lo tira al sujeto, logrando que retroceda. Aquella era una oportunidad bastante valiosa para huir y pedir ayuda, y Misao tiene el juicio suficiente para intentarlo, pero al correr hacia la puerta es derribada por una embestida llevada a cabo por un segundo hombre encapuchado.

─ ¿Qu-qué...?

El primer hombre se acerca furioso a Misao, y en sus manos llevaba una botella rota. Misao se arrastra como puede, intentando alejarse de aquellos dos matones desalmados, y estos se iban también acercando, como si se burlaran de ella antes de matarla.

En su desesperación, Misao logra agarrar un jarrón vacío. No era la gran cosa, pero bien le podía servir para defenderse, y lo que hace es que se la lanza al primer sujeto. El segundo en cambio se lanza contra ella, pero Misao logra reaccionar y le da una patada en el estómago que, si bien no fue muy fuerte, fue suficiente para obligarlo a retroceder, y Misao puede ponerse de pie para empezar su contraofensiva.

Aquellos dos hombres eran claramente crueles y estaban llevados por una abrumadora sed de sangre, pero Misao demostraba ante ellos que sabía defenderse bien. Una combinación de golpes y patadas, junto con su habilidad esquivando los golpes, permitían a la chica obtener una cierta ventaja, pero las cosas iban a peor, puesto que cuando Misao parecía que ya los estaba derrotando, aparecen dos criminales más, y uno de ellos tenía una navaja en la mano.

─ ¡Mierda! ¿Cuántos bastardos son en total?

Los dos nuevos criminales se lanzan contra Misao, mostrando mayor agilidad y fuerza, y Misao tiene serias dificultados para eludir esos ataques, al punto que el sujeto de la navaja consigue hacerle un corte largo sobre el pecho, aunque no era demasiado profundo. Las cosas van a peor una y otra vez, puesto que aparecen más y más sujetos encapuchados. Misao se ve abrumadoramente superada. Ya no podía con todos, y los golpes de esos desgraciados eran demasiado fuertes para poder aguantarlos. Misao termina siendo derrotada y atrapada por los sujetos, y dos de ellos la agarran por los brazos, y Misao ya no era capaz de oponer resistencia alguna.

Todo estaba perdido. El sujeto de la navaja se le acerca a Misao, y cuando ya estaba justo enfrente alza su arma y la abalanza en dirección al cuello de Misao, con la intención de rebanarle la yugular...

* * *

Misao se levanta mientras lanza un fuerte grito de horror, y casi se cae del sofá en el proceso. Estaba bañada de sudor de pies a cabeza, y al memorizar lo que acababa de soñar, se lleva las manos a la cabeza, ignorando de momento el televisor encendido.

─ Maldición... Maldición... Otra vez ese sueño... Todas las noches son iguales ─ dice Misao casi llorando.

La oscuridad en aquella sala proyectaba sombras que aterraban a Misao. Siempre era lo mismo. Misao todas las noches soñaba que era asaltada y cruelmente asesinada por personas encapuchadas, y por más que intentara imponerse y salvarse, jamás lo lograba. Parecía que lo iba a lograr, pero de pronto eran más y la avasallaban completamente, y así hasta que llega el momento de su muerte...

Misao no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Tal vez fuera algo en su alimentación, o la casa tiene una brujería, no lo podía saber. Lo único claro en la cabeza de Misao era que ya no quería estar allí...

Sentía la urgencia de huir de esa casa rentada que tanto despreciaba...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Okay, ya está completo el elenco de personajes canónicos de Lucky Star que estarán asumiendo los roles principales de esta parodia de Heavy Rain:

Kagami Hiiragi - Ethan Mars

Tsukasa Hiiragi - Shaun Mars

La familia Hiiragi - Grace Mars

Konata Izumi - Jason Mars, a la vez que vendría a ser también John Sheppard

Yui Narumi - Norman Jayden

Soujiro Izumi - Scott Shelby

Yutaki Takara - Lauren Winter

Misao Kusakabe - Madison Paige

Todavía me faltaría algún personaje para papeles menores y de una sola escena, pero ya veré cómo me las arreglo.

Muy pronto les traigo la siguiente actualización, así que espérenlo con ansias. Y una vez más les digo: no hagan spoilers los que conocen Heavy Rain y saben qué harán los personajes.

Hasta otra


	8. Chapter 8

Muy buenas, empezamos con el octavo capítulo de Amor y Redención, y tercer capítulo escrito por mí. Este fanfic fue escrito originalmente por _Minikomicweb_ (actualmente _AsFoxger_ en Devianart).

En la comisaría se encontraban varios agentes de policía; más concretamente los que estaban a cargo del caso del asesino fotográfico. Yui, pese a que había sido mudada recientemente a la sede por recomendación de un superior, ya se encontraba completamente metida en el caso, estudiando expedientes y declaraciones de posibles testigos. Su compañera en el caso también estaba metida de lleno en el caso, aunque era muy raro que entre ellas hubiera una muestra real de cooperación. El jefe de policía había llamado a los agentes a la sala de reuniones para poder hablar del caso.

─ ¿Todavía no obtenemos una pista adicional sobre los movimientos del asesino fotográfico? Esto nos está haciendo ir en círculos, y ya van ocho chicas muertas a manos de ese sujeto ─ se queja la compañera de Yui.

─ Vamos, no debemos perder los estribos ─ dice el jefe de policía con ligero fastidio ─. Primero que nada, tenemos que darle una bienvenida oficial a Yui Narumi, puesto que ya tiene casi dos semanas aquí y no le hemos dado el saludo que se merece.

Sólo unos cuantos policías aplauden en cuanto Yui se pone de pie y se acerca al jefe para dar su discurso introductorio. Su compañera ni siquiera se inmuta ni reacciona de modo alguno al verla, pero Yui no le da la más mínima importancia.

─ Bueno, primero que nada, les debo decir que es un honor para mí ser parte de este grupo que se movilizará para la captura del asesino en serie que hemos conocido desde hace casi dos años como el asesino fotográfico. He estado estudiando a fondo el caso desde que supe de mi traslado a esta comisaría, y desde luego voy a compartir con ustedes la información de mis conclusiones al respecto ─ Yui hace unas señas a un policía para que apague las luces, y en el pizarrón aparecen las primeras diapositivas ─: El asesino fotográfico, asesino en serie que se ha hecho muy famoso en los distritos cercanos, lleva casi dos años operando, acumulando hasta la fecha a ocho víctimas mortales, todas chicas de entre 17 y 21 años de edad, todas ellas residentes permanentes de la ciudad de Tokyo, y todas vivían junto con una pareja o con uno o más familiares. Las víctimas más destacadas: Miyuki Takara, estudiante universitaria prominente, muerta el año pasado, siendo la víctima número cinco de su lista particular; y también se destaca la muerte de Hinata Miyakawa, dependienta de una tienda de manga y juegos y cabeza de hogar, puesto que mantenía hasta ese momento a su hermana menor, una chica de primaria. Hinata fue la víctima número dos, poco después que entrase en escena el asesino fotográfico, y ese asesinato fue el que le dio la fama que tiene hasta ahora, al establecerse los indicios como una firma distintiva.

─ Todo eso es muy bonito y demás, pero ya todos aquí lo sabemos ─ rezonga la compañera de Yui con fastidio ─. Creo que sería mejor y más entretenido si nos vienes con datos nuevos, como pistas o cosas así.

─ Empezar nuevamente ayuda muchas veces en la solución de los casos ─ responde Yui manteniendo el porte y mirando con fría seriedad a su compañera ─. Nos ayuda a dar con vestigios que podríamos haber descuidado en un primer momento, además que también es posible que las pistas aparezcan sólo cuando volvemos sobre nuestros pasos.

─ ¿Acaso pretendes darnos lecciones sobre cómo hacer nuestro trabajo? ─ la compañera de Yui era fría y calmada, pero era notorio el trasfondo agresivo en sus palabras ─ Apenas eres una recién transferida, así que no te des tantos aires de erudita, que estás a cien años de alcanzarnos en este caso.

El ambiente en el lugar adquiere una tensión demasiado horrible para el gusto de la generalidad de policías allí presentes. Parecía que Yui y la otra iban a agarrarse a golpes allí mismo, y el jefe estaba dispuesto a intervenir si así ocurría, pero Yui se mantiene donde está, pretendiendo indiferencia ante aquella ofensa.

─ Todavía no he terminado mi charla, así que mejor continúo ─ dice finalmente Yui ─. Otra cosa que he estado estudiando sobre el asesino fotográfico es el modus operandi de sus asesinatos: Todas las víctimas presentan impactos de bala de escopeta. Las balas son de calibre estándar, por lo que es prácticamente imposible determinar una marca en particular, pese a que son pocas las personas en toda Tokyo que se les conozca que porten armas, si bien estamos esperando nuevos informes de parte de los forenses. Otro detalle a tomar en cuenta es que las víctimas tienen en su mano una fotografía rota de sí mismas. La totalidad de las fotos son presuntamente tomadas cuando la víctima es secuestrada, posiblemente con una cámara digital, a falta de rastros de plata, pólvora u otros químicos característicos de las cámaras clásicas ─ algunos policías aprovechan a tomar notas de la explicación, admitiendo así que Yui hacía un gran esfuerzo para estar al día con el caso ─. Usualmente la identificación inicial se dificulta porque el asesino fotográfico cubre el rostro de sus víctimas con lodo. Posiblemente ello sea para que no se vea el gesto de dolor y agonía de las mismas, me atrevo a presumir. También es de notar que todas las víctimas del asesino fotográfico aparecen a los cinco días de su desaparición, tiempo en el cual se desconoce el proceder exacto del criminal para asesinar a su víctima, pero si de algo me he enterado y me he sorprendido, es que la causa de muerte de la mayoría de las víctimas no es por impacto de bala, sino deshidratación: Las víctimas son maniatadas y aisladas para impedir que nadie le ayude, y luego, usualmente, la víctima muere, para que luego el asesino fotográfico le aseste el disparo para "rematarlas", y luego es llevada a un descampado con las esposas usadas para su inmovilización... Aunque existe un caso de asesinato presuntamente vinculado al asesino fotográfico hace un par de meses, pero que no respeta el procedimiento ordinario del asesino en cuestión, puesto que la chica asesinada no había sido maniatada ni tampoco daba muestras de deshidratación o desnutrición. Es de notar que el caso del asesino fotográfico, como en cualquier caso protagonizado por un asesino serial, nos muestra un bosquejo a partir del cual podemos establecer un perfil psicológico con el que nos apoyamos para identificar mejor al asesino y reducir la lista de sospechosos a investigar...

Era notable que Yui estaba completamente actualizada con los datos del caso. Incluso parecía que hubiera estado al pendiente desde que empezara esa historia criminal. Pero la compañera de Yui no daba señal alguna de estar impresionada. El jefe toma el informe escrito que le pasa Yui y lo lee brevemente para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa. Realmente Yui era la persona indicada para llevar el caso.

En ese momento un policía entra en la sala, y las luces son encendidas inmediatamente.

─ Lamento interrumpirles, pero les traigo la noticia de que el asesino fotográfico acaba de atacar otra vez.

─ ¿Tan rápido? ─ se extraña el jefe mientras se levanta de golpe y se acerca a la puerta ─ ¿A quién acaban de secuestrar?

─ A Tsukasa Hiiragi, chica de veinte años residenciada con su hermana gemela. Su familia se encuentra presentando la denuncia de su desaparición.

Todos los policías estaban igual de sorprendidos que el jefe. Nunca antes se habían dado dos secuestros en un lapso de tiempo tan breve. Pero la persona más sorprendida entre todos los presentes era Yui. Escuchar el nombre de Tsukasa le evocaba recuerdos...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Nuevamente un saludo a toda la comunidad de Fanfiction, y espero que les haya dado buenas expectativas el capítulo. Para el próximo capítulo aparece nuevamente la familia Hiiragi, pero las cosas no irán nada bien. Para quienes no sepan a qué se debe, sólo esperen al siguiente capítulo.

Hasta otra


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8 de este fic, primero que elaboro por mi cuenta. Heavy Rain no me pertenece, sino a David Cage, y Lucky Star pertenece únicamente a Kagami Yoshimizu.

Era en extremo incómodo, pero absolutamente necesario.

Kagami se encontraba en la comisaría local, denunciando la desaparición de su hermana Tsukasa...

En condiciones normales la cosa sería grave de por sí, pero ahora Kagami tenía la presión adicional de que sus hermanas, Inori y Matsuri; y sus padres, Tadao y Miki; también se encontraban allí, apoyando el reporte de la desaparición.

─ ¿Está usted segura de que pudo ser el asesino fotográfico? ─ dice el policía que estaba recibiendo la denuncia.

─ Completamente segura. Hace un par de horas recibí un aviso de esa persona ─ lo dicho por Kagami era una verdad a medias. No se había atrevido a decir que había aparecido una foto rota de su hermana en su mano sin que se diera cuenta en absoluto.

─ Tsukasa... Mi pequeña... ─ se lamenta Miki, cerca de romper a llorar.

Eso era lo peor de reunirse nuevamente con la familia. El dolor grupal por la repentina desaparición de Tsukasa, sin que dejase rastro alguno, causaba que el ambiente fuera mucho más incómodo de lo que ya era de por sí. Kagami deseaba terminar con todo y regresar a casa para pensar qué hacer. Sentía que su familia podría explotar sobre ella en cualquier momento, y definitivamente no quería pasar por ello. La muerte no superada de Konata y aquello... Kagami no podía hacer otra cosa que apretar los puños, desesperada y decepcionada de sí misma ¿Cómo fue que aquello pasó? ¿Cómo pudo Tsukasa desaparecer de su lado y aparecer una foto en su mano sin que ella pudiera notar nada? Algo no andaba bien, e ideas pesimistas iban abriéndose paso en su cabeza.

─ El reporte ya está consignado. Por lo pronto les recomiendo que esperen a que les llamemos para darles nuevas noticias al respecto, y se les agradece avisar inmediátamente a la policía si llegan a ver a la señorita Tsukasa ─ dice el policía mientras se levantaba para llevar las planillas de reporte, y la familia Hiiragi asiente conforme.

Ya habiendo hecho todo lo que estaba al alcance, la familia empieza su retirada de allí. Los primeros segundos eran de un silencio bastante incómodo, cuando es precisamente Matsuri quien estalla y da comienzo a aquello que tanto temía Kagami.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Kagami? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que secuestraran a Tsukasa, si ustedes dos han sido inseparables todo este tiempo?

─ Matsuri... ─ dice Inori.

─ No te comprendo... No creo que ninguno de nosotros sea capaz de comprenderte, Kagami ─ la voz de Matsuri era tan fría que daba la impresión de que la chica era un cubo andante de hielo ─. Sé que lo que ocurrió en aquel accidente fue duro, y que tú, Tsukasa y todos los chicos en ese autobús tuvieron un duro trauma por ello, pero ya han pasado tres años, y tú todavía sigues en el mismo estado miserable de ese entonces ─ aquello lo dijo señalando el peinado de Kagami, bastante descuidado y cubriendo casi la mitad de su rostro ─. Das la impresión de ser un zombi, Kagami ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando contigo?

─ N-nada... No me pasa nada... ─ responde Kagami en un susurro.

─ ¿Nada? Yo me temo que sí está pasando algo ─ ahora es Tadao quien toma la palabra ─. Matsuri tiene razón. Después que tú y Tsukasa se mudaran, te has abandonado completamente. No has seguido estudiando, ni te has procurado hacer nada importante. Tsukasa me dijo que trabajas en una librería ¿Esa es la aspiración de la Kagami que por tantos años se mostraba responsable y con ejemplares ambiciones para su vida?

─ Las cosas cambian...

─ ¿Tanto hasta llegar a ese punto? ─ corta nuevamente Matsuri ─ ¡Estás irreconocible! Casi puedo jurar que la Kagami que conozco se murió en aquel accidente, y que tú sólo eres una imitadora.

Kagami nuevamente aprieta los puños, con su frustración alcanzando un nivel cada vez mayor. Lo peor de todo era que Matsuri y Tadao resultaban muy certeros al señalar que Kagami estaba demasiado rara. No podía culparlos por pensar que el secuestro de Tsukasa hubiera sido por su culpa en buena parte. Ella misma lo creía también.

─ Como sea... Creo que necesito descansar, y esperar a que la policía nos dé un aviso ─ consigue decir Kagami para no seguir recibiendo aquellas palabras que sentía como flechazos directos a su pecho ─. Estaré pendiente de todo... Les prometo que Tsukasa regresará sana y salva... lo juro por mi vida...

─ No sé si lograrás cumplir o no tu promesa, pero Kagami... ─ Tadao toma a Kagami por los hombros y la abraza, mostrando así su preocupación ─ Debes recuperar la esperanza y la sonrisa. Vuelve a ser como eras antes, encuéntrate nuevamente.

Kagami no dice nada. No tenía certeza alguna de poder cumplir una promesa así. Habían pasado tres largos años, y la sonrisa sólo daba la impresión de haberla abandonado para siempre. Francamente veía más probable poder salvar ella misma a Tsukasa que volver a sonreír con sinceridad. Sea como fuese, se limita a devolverle a devolverle un abrazo a su padre y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Matsuri no puede evitar sentir algo de lástima por Kagami, pero nada se podía hacer ya después de lo que le había dicho. Una vez roto el abrazo, Kagami se queda en su lugar mientras se despide de su familia hasta que todos ellos desaparecen, y seguidamente sale ella también.

* * *

Ya en la calle, Kagami se dedica por un rato a ver la lluvia. El cielo era demasiado triste, como si mostrara empatía por lo que había pasado a Tsukasa. Kagami en ese momento saca el pedazo de la foto que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y por un breve momento ve el rostro de su hermana, sintiendo una creciente angustia al pensar que quizá no sería capaz de volver a verla viva.

De pronto una idea horrible se dibuja frente a sí ¿Y si ella misma era el asesino fotográfico? ¿Sería eso lo que explique sus pesadillas y la extraña desaparición de Tsukasa? Era ridículo, pero no veía que pudiese ser de otro modo, y Kagami se asusta y angustia mucho al quedar convencida de su propio temor.

Por accidente voltea la foto, y allí aparecen unas palabras que llaman la atención de Kagami. Eso no lo había visto, y al leerlo abre bastante los ojos.

Era una dirección. Kagami al parecer tenía que ir allí. El asesino fotográfico posiblemente la esté esperando.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Aún falta historia, y para el próximo capítulo habrá más para ver, ya se darán cuenta de lo que digo. Realmente agradezco el apoyo que me han dado en este fanfic. Es algo que definitivamente no tiene precio.

Hasta otra


	10. Chapter 10

Muy bien, les presento el décimo capítulo de esta historia, basada en el videojuego de interacción Heavy Rain. Aquí vamos.

Soujiro y Yukari habían estado un buen rato limpiando el desastre causado luego de la pelea con aquel abusivo que había intentado propasarse de manera forzosa con Yukari, y ahora ambos estaban sintiendo bastante hambre, por lo que decidieron ir juntos al mercado para tener algo que cocinar luego para cenar. El camino desde el edificio de apartamentos hasta el mercado resulta bastante apacible y silencioso, por lo que ambos se dedicaron brevemente a charlar hasta que llegaron a su destino.

A causa de las horas y la lluvia el mercado estaba vacío, siendo el hombre tras la caja la única señal de vida que había en su interior. Soujiro y Yukari se separan para así seleccionar por su lado los comestibles a usar. Todo parecía ir por buen rumbo, cuando de pronto entra alguien más, el cual saca una pistola y apunta al hombre encargado de la caja.

─ ¡Entrégueme todo el dinero, viejo! Y más le vale que no se le ocurra llamar a la policía...

─ D-de acuerdo... Le daré todo lo que tengo ─ responde el hombre de la caja con gran temor.

Soujiro y Yukari se sorprenden en cuanto se dan cuenta que el mercado estaba sufriendo un asalto, pero al parecer el ladrón no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos. Eso significaba que ellos podrían tener una oportunidad huir o para detenerlo e impedir que siguiera con aquel delito. Soujiro le hace señas a Yukari para que guardase silencio y no se moviera, mientras que él se acercaría por detrás al criminal para sorprenderlo. Yukari asiente y se esconde mientras ve a Soujiro avanzar de modo sigiloso, mientras el ladrón seguía enfocado en apuntar al cajero.

─ A ver, que no se te ocurra dejar un solo centavo sin darme, o te vuelo los sesos.

─ ¡Eso es todo lo que tengo! Lo juro, señor.

─ Igual muéstrame la caja registradora ¡Me la muestras o disparo!

Soujiro continúa acercándose, avanzando con los pasos más silenciosos que podía, pero el criminal de pronto voltea y lo descubre, por lo que en el acto le apunta con la pistola, y Yukari se esconde completamente, aprovechando que ella no había sido descubierta.

─ T-tranquilo, muchacho. No debes hacer eso. No hay razón para que arruines tu vida ─ intenta razonar Soujiro.

─ ¿Y qué vas a saber tú, viejo? También me das todo lo que tienes. Hazlo rápido o disparo.

─ N-no deberías...

─ ¿Qué? ¿Crees que eso de que debo o no debo significa algo? ─ el criminal se acerca peligrosamente a Soujiro ─ Sólo había hecho lo que "debo", y nunca conseguí nada a cambio, ni me ayudó a mejorar en nada, así que ahora hago lo que yo diga, y si te oigo decir que "no debo" hacer esto, considérate muerto.

─ Pero igual no creo que valga la pena hacer esto ─ dice Soujiro, teniendo cuidado con cada una de sus palabras ─. Puede que lo hayas pasado mal, pero así sólo te hundirás más ¿De verdad crees que ésto lo vale? Eres joven y tienes mucho futuro para perderlo todo en estas cosas tan malas, arriesgando inútilmente tu vida y haciendo daño a la gente que te importa.

El criminal vacila por un momento. Las palabras de Soujiro estaban haciendo efecto, y éste sonríe para sus adentros al darse cuenta. Yukari se mantiene escondida, viendo todo con detenimiento, pensando que había sido una verdadera suerte haber contado con Soujiro para que le acompañara. El criminal finalmente empieza a bajar su arma, finalmente convencido, cuando el hombre tras la caja presiona la alarma de la tienda. Eso llama bastante la atención a causa del ruido que eso genera, y el criminal entra en pánico y termina apuntando nuevamente al encargado y disparándole en el pecho. Yukari se oculta completamente al ver lo que pasó, no viendo así que el criminal nuevamente le apuntaba a Soujiro.

─ ¡Yo no quise hacerlo! ¡E-es que estoy muy nervioso y hambriento, y ese hombre... ese hombre...!

─ Lo sé, lo sé ─ responde Soujiro mientras trataba como podía mantener la calma ─. Mejor vete de aquí, y yo me quedo con él ¡Rápido, vete!

El criminal se guarda entonces la pistola y se va corriendo de la tienda, olvidando completamente el dinero que había pretendido llevarse inicialmente. El cajero yacía tirado en el suelo, sangrante y moribundo, y Yukari sale de su escondite para ayudar.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? ─ dice Yukari.

─ Eso da igual. De todos modos pocas ganas me quedaban ya de vivir ─ dice el hombre con un hilo de voz ─. Mi hija... Ella era todo mi mundo, y cuando estaba a mi lado ayudando en la tienda, este lugar era el más alegre del mundo sin importar qué tan horrible fuese lo que hubiera afuera... Pero el asesino fotográfico se la llevó, y nada pude hacer para salvarla.

─ ¿El asesino... fotográfico? ─ Yukari estaba bastante sorprendida al ver que ese hombre tenía, en realidad, la misma trágica vivencia que ella.

─ Ya nada me ha importando desde que la mató. Al menos así puedo descansar de tanto sufrimiento y depresión...

─ Pero igual creo que ha sido demasiado ─ recrimina Soujiro.

─ Lo siento... No era mi intención arriesgarlos... ─ el hombre tose un par de veces, y su piel se pone cada vez más pálida ─ Ojalá... Algún día alguien capture a ese asesino, aunque yo ya no estaré aquí para verlo pagar por sus crímenes...

Los ojos del cajero se cierran completamente, y su respiración y pulso se detienen. Ya estaba muerto. Soujiro y Yukari se le quedan mirando un rato, apenados, y luego Soujiro se levanta y saca algo de dinero de su bolsillo y empieza a contar.

─ ¿Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos para comer? ─ dice él.

─ Sí, así es ─ responde Yukari quedamente.

─ Pues bueno, tenemos que dejar esto en su lugar, en respeto por su trabajo ─ Soujiro devuelve el dinero a la caja registradora, y luego deja el dinero que sacó de su bolsillo y lo pone allí, pagando por las cosas que se iba a llevar junto con Yukari ─. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, Yukari-san. La policía vendrá y se encargará del cuerpo, y nosotros ya hemos pasado por un muy mal momento. Como aquí hay cámaras, se podrá ver que nosotros más bien ayudamos, por lo que no nos pasará nada.

Yukari asiente lentamente y va por todas las cosas que había seleccionado, las guarda en unas bolsas que saca su compañero, y los dos se van de allí, cada quien pensando en algo distinto, pero que a su vez coincidían en algo: Sus pensamientos iban dirigidos al asesino fotográfico.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y para darle final a este capítulo, quiero enviar un gran saludo a saizoouuuh, quien me sigue en todas y cada una de las historias que subo o actualizo. También le envío un saludo a LostNeko120, quien también ha sido una entusiasta seguidora de esta historia. Desde luego también saludo a LK Crz09, quien me dio la idea de hacer esto, y que sé que está al pendiente de los capítulos, pese a la falta de comentarios últimamente. También le envío mi saludo a OSIRIS VALENSKY, quien en una ocasión dejó constancia de seguir esta historia, y ojalá le esté gustando cómo va hasta el momento. No saludo a nadie más por el momento por falta de gente que se haya manifestado, al menos una vez, comentando sobre lo que le parece la historia. Para otra ocasión será que salude a más gente XD.

Hasta otra


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo onceavo de este fanfic, uno que permitirá crear ciertas perspectivas de avance, pero todavía no demasiadas, así que no cuenten todavía con pistas muy visibles. Este fanfic fue diseñado originalmente por _Minikomicweb_ , hoy en día _AsFoxger_ , quien sube contenido en Devianart y lo comparte en Facebook (y no sé dónde más).

Luego de unas acaloradas deliberaciones sobre las acciones a tomar con respecto al caso, Yui veía que era el momento justo para que se le asignara un escritorio para que pudiese trabajar con el papeleo que se le designe. El jefe del cuerpo policial había tenido unos cuantos problemas al comienzo, y es que antes no contaba con que Yui fuera asignada allí. El aviso oficial había sido de última hora, por lo que ni el jefe ni ninguno de los que trabajaban a su lado habían podido tomar las medidas mínimas para prepararle un lugar adecuado a Yui.

─ Ya he dicho que no necesito gran cosa. Sólo un escritorio y los archivos me podrían servir ─ dice Yui con humildad.

─ Un escritorio y varios archivos sí que tiene, agente, pero por lo demás... estoy seguro que no se sentirá demasiado a gusto ─ le responde el policía que la acompaña ─. No hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para limpiar y adecuar su sitio, así que puede que se termine quejando, agente.

─ Eso tendría que verlo ─ dice Yui con optimismo.

Una vez que ambos policías llegan a la oficina apartada para Yui, el policía abre la puerta con una llave y le permite el paso a Narumi. La sorpresa de Yui fue enorme y desagradable, justo como se temía el policía. Era imposible ver ningún sitio que no estuviera cubierto de polvo y telarañas, y en el fondo habían cajas que se notaban guardadas desde hace años con lo precarias y mohosas que se veían.

─ Este lugar... ¿Esto es un depósito?

─ Básicamente, agente ─ responde el policía con pena ─. Pero me imagino que el jefe ya le habría advertido de ello.

─ Creo que sí, y posiblemente no le presté la atención que merecía al tema ─ responde Yui rascándose la cabeza ─. Santo cielo, esto va a requerir una buena limpieza si tengo que trabajar aquí.

─ Puedo llamar a algunos compañeros para que traigan escobas y jabón y que la ayuden a limpiar el lugar.

─ Eres muy amable.

─ El honor es todo mío ─ el agente baja la mirada, y entonces nota algo extraño en la muñeca de Yui ─ Disculpe, ¿a usted jamás le dieron...?

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Ya sabe, el reloj de oro que suelen obsequiar a los policías cuando son promovidos ¿o es que en la comisaría de su distrito no tienen esa costumbre?

─ Sí, sí la tienen ─ Yui también se mira la muñeca, la cual la alza hasta la altura del pecho ─. Lo que pasa es que no acepté el regalo. No me gustaba mucho ese reloj. Pero como me habían insistido mucho por el estatus que representa, tuve que aceptarlo, pero luego se lo regalé a mi tío. Pensé que con eso se podría animar un poco luego de aquel episodio tan largo de depresión por el que había pasado.

─ Ah, ya veo ─ el policía da entonces media vuelta y sale del despacho ─. Estaré de vuelta en un momento. Espere, por favor.

─ No te preocupes, que no me iré a ninguna parte.

Yui nuevamente mira a su alrededor. En su vida había visto una "oficina" tan asquerosa. Lo único que lograría allí sería ensuciar los expedientes y enturbiar cualquier pista que lo pueda conducir a la identidad del asesino fotográfico, y eso era algo de lo que no podía darse el lujo. Apenas pasa un dedo por el escritorio y siente cómo el dedo se llenaba de polvo y grasa con un tiempo de acumulación imposible de determinar. Se le erizan los pelos de la nuca ante esa repugnante sensación sin precedentes, y unos pasos la hacen sobresaltarse para encontrar a su compañera, aquella policía tan pesada y malévola.

─ ¿Te agarro en un mal momento? ─ dice la compañera con burla ─ Es una lástima que tengas que pasar por esto. Ni siquiera los novatos tienen esta clase de bienvenida.

─ ¿Vienes a ayudar o a molestar? Estoy muy ocupada.

─ En absoluto. La verdad es que no veo necesaria tu presencia en este caso, pero el jefe ha dicho que has llegado para colaborar y que ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que tengo que trabajar contigo, me guste o no.

─ Ya sé que no estás de acuerdo. Yo tampoco me siento bien trabajando contigo, eres muy desagradable ─ confiesa Yui con ligera molestia ─. Pero es lo que hay, y tenemos que llevarnos bien y trabajar juntas para resolver esto, y después podré regresar a mi lugar.

─ Yo también lo espero. Una vez que este caso termine, espero no volverte a ver ─ suelta la compañera antes de irse.

A lo pocos segundos aparece el policía que había presentado la oficina de Yui, y traía consigo varias escobas, jabón, mopas, trapos y un par de compañeros que se ofrecían a ayudar. La llegada de estos policías representa un gran alivio para Yui, quien rápidamente va a tomar una escoba para empezar el aseo de aquel lugar, esperando dejarlo presentable ese mismo día. Tenía que empezar a trabajar rápido si quería encontrar a Tsukasa.

* * *

Ya habiendo terminado las labores, y luego de haberle dado las gracias a los policías y prometerles invitarles un café, Yui sale de su nueva oficina para traer los archivos que le fueron asignados. Luego de que ya estaba todo listo, ella se pone a revisar cada uno de los expedientes, incluyendo aquel que había señalado como irregular en su exposición introductoria. Era bastante extraño, aunque parecía que ningún otro policía lo había notado: Las ocho muertes atribuidas al asesino fotográfico cumplían un patrón específico, haciendo ver que el asesino tenía una forma de actuar bastante exacta e inamovible. Era una persona respetuosa del orden y el método, al parecer de Yui, si bien la forma de matar le hacía verle también como alguien bastante siniestro.

─ Todo asesino serial tiene en común un mensaje que suelen transmitir a través de sus crímenes... ─ Yui se sostiene el mentón, meditando el tema ─ Sus víctimas mueren solas y desamparadas, según se nota en la mayoría de los informes forenses, pero el asesino jamás ha dejado ningún mensaje, fuera de las fotografías... Y en cuanto al asesinato irregular... ─ Yui saca el archivo de aquella víctima que había muerto presuntamente a manos del asesino fotográfico, pero había algo que no encajaba ─ Esta persona sí murió a causa de las balas de escopeta, además que la preparación del cadáver fue demasiado caótica, además que la fotografía que tuvo no parecía haber sido tomada durante el secuestro. No creo que sea del asesino fotográfico. Habría sido lógico si estuviera entre los primeros casos en su año de debut, pero este caso es demasiado reciente para haber sido obra de un simple error de cálculo o un accidente...

Era un panorama bastante confuso ¿Realmente Tsukasa está en manos del asesino fotográfico, o estaría en manos de alguien más que intenta fallidamente hacerse pasar por él? Yui lamentaba no haber podido hablar con Kagami. Seguramente habría obtenido alguna pista, o bien podrían las dos ayudarse para dar con el paradero de la gemela menor. El trabajo era realmente largo y agotador, y apenas comenzaba. Pero el verdadero problema con respecto a ello era que Yui apenas contaba con un par de horas antes de tener que salir para llevar a cabo el trabajo de campo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era revisar rápidamente la información más relevante que tuviera a mano.

─ Mmm... Según los datos de la policía en los últimos dos años, han sido interrogadas un centenar de personas que en su momento fueron declaradas sospechosas, y todavía hay una larga lista de personas que ahora mismo están en ese mismo estatus o se piensa que podrían tener que ver de algún modo con el asesino fotográfico... Al menos el área de búsqueda está bien delimitado, aunque se trata de un área muy grande... Supongo que aquí vivirán o trabajarán miles de personas ─ Yui rápidamente toma nota de los nombres, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que ir a verlos ─. Ojalá este pequeño viaje me pueda proporcionar pistas. Aguanta un poco, Tsukasa.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Creen que Yui logrará llegar al fondo del caso? Lamentablemente no le daré a Yui todo ese equipo futurista del que goza Norman Jayden en Heavy Rain, así que será un poco más complicado que ella consiga las pruebas, pero con el tiempo irá avanzando, así que no se preocupen.

Hasta otra


	12. Chapter 12

Momento de otro capítulo, y este va a ser bastante intenso, hasta lacrimógeno para algunas personas, así que se recomienda discreción al leer.

Ya Kagami había llegado a la dirección que se le había indicado, siempre conservando en secreto aquella fotografía de su hermana. El tenerla a la vista podría traerle problemas que en ese momento prefería evitar, y también sabía que la policía podría ponerle los ojos encima si actuaba de una forma sospechosa, puesto que todavía nadie había logrado establecer un patrón de identidad claro del asesino fotográfico, por lo que posiblemente media ciudad tendría que estar en la lista de sospechosos.

El lugar al que había sido llamada Kagami era una terminal de pasajeros bastante concurrido. Kagami no creía que el asesino fotográfico le fuera a ordenar que abandonase la ciudad con él como petición para salvar a Tsukasa, pero simplemente no se le ocurría ninguna razón para estar en ese lugar. No viendo otra alternativa, simplemente avanza y entra en aquella terminal, ignorando como puede aquella multitud que estorbaba su paso, impidiéndole avanzar más de dos pasos seguidos sin detenerse.

Era innegable que tenía miedo. Había entrado a un lugar completamente desconocido, incapaz de saber si sería capaz de salvar a su hermana, y posiblemente enfrentando a un criminal bastante peligroso, y pensar en ello causa que sus pasos se tornaran vacilantes y breves. El interior del terminal era bastante espacioso, y parecía que había más gente recorriendo el lugar desde dentro, todos tomando caminos sin sentido a los ojos de Kagami.

─ ¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde será que lo encuentre?

Con disimulo vuelve a sacar la foto, revisando que había unas letras y números que parecían indicar algo. Kagami mira a su alrededor notando que al fondo del terminal había una zona de consignas. Posiblemente tenía que ir donde un casillero en específico ¿Allí estaría el asesino? Kagami nuevamente avanza, sorteando con dificultad aquella multitud que parecía ser monolítica, sólida.

Pero cuando estaba cerca de llegar, todo parece detenerse.

* * *

Kagami abre los ojos, y nota que todas las personas allí estaban congeladas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Por casualidad toca el hombro de una mujer, y ésta se desploma, haciendo que Kagami sintiera bastante miedo, retrocediendo y tropezando accidentalmente con un señor, el cual también cae al suelo como si fuera una marioneta a la que le cortaran los hilos.

Kagami no comprende lo que está pasando. Extrañamente todo aquel que ella tocaba se caía como si nada, y nadie se daba cuenta, nadie se movía, nadie mostraba la más mínima reacción.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué le pasa a toda esta gente?

─ Me alegra que hayas llegado, Kagamin. Te estaba esperando.

Aquella voz alerta a Kagami. Casi la había asustado. De golpe empieza a mirar en todas direcciones, llevada por una ansiedad que en segundos casi era desesperación. Entre la multitud Kagami fue capaz de ver un ahoge que se movía libremente de un lado a otro.

─ Konata... ¡Konata, estoy aquí! ¡Espérame!

─ Estoy por aquí, Kagamin ─ dice Konata con una voz divertida y risueña.

Kagami ya no daba importancia a tocar a la gente y hacerla caer, pues lo que quería en ese momento era alcanzar a Konata. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, siguiendo con apuro la pista del ahoge que revelaba el paradero de Konata. Va de un lado a otro, pero Kagami no conseguía alcanzar a aquella persona a la que tanto ama.

─ ¡Konata! ¡Por favor escúchame, Konata! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No te alejes!

─ Aquí estoy, Kagamin.

La persecusión era larga, parecía interminable. Kagami sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho. A su mente llegan los recuerdos de aquel intento de confesión que había terminado en tragedia, ocasionando en ella un horrible tormento que sólo hacía que Kagami quisiera seguir con mayores ganas a Konata. Tal vez esa era su oportunidad de confesar lo que sentía. Así podría completar aquello que tanto deseó decirle en todo ese tiempo.

─ ¡Konata! ¡No te alejes de mí, Konata!

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagamin? Creí que estabas buscando a alguien más ¿Qué haces siguiéndome?

De pronto Kagami se detiene. Era verdad. Konata tenía razón. Se supone que había llegado para buscar alguna pista del paradero de Tsukasa, y de pronto estaba persiguiendo a Konata, la cual se suponía que ya estaba muerta. Ser nuevamente consciente de ello le causaba un terrible dolor. En sus ojos volvía a pasar aquellos breves instantes que pudo ver cuando se dio aquel choque con el camión, y las lágrimas surgen de sus ojos, y el dolor se extiende por todo su ser.

─ Konata... Konata, yo...

─ Kagamin... Todavía no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

Kagami no entiende lo que Konata había querido decir, y cuando voltea por simple casualidad, encuentra algo que le hace sentir como si su alma intentara salir por la fuerza de su cuerpo.

En el suelo yacía Tsukasa, muerta.

─ Tsukasa... ¡TSUKASA! ─ Kagami corre desesperada hacia el cuerpo de su hermana y la toma entre sus brazos ─ ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

Varias veces zarandea el cuerpo de su hermana, pero no tiene éxito en ninguno de sus intentos. El cuerpo se sentía bastante frío, la piel estaba demasiado pálida, no había señal de respiración o pulso, pero Kagami se negaba a aceptar que su hermana estaba muerta. Intenta desesperadamente despertarla, pero nada funciona, y Konata se para justo detrás de Kagami.

─ Por eso no deberías distraerte, Kagamin ─ dice Konata con voz monocorde ─. Tsukasa te necesita. Debes buscarla y evitar que se quede así.

─ Konata... ¿Por qué me estás mostrando esto? ─ Kagami levanta la vista, cruzando su mirada con Konata ─ Yo... Aquella vez cuando estábamos en el autobús, yo quería confesar mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero... pero...

Los recuerdos escocían dentro del alma de Kagami. Había sido un tormento que había tenido que cargar durante todo ese tiempo, un sufrimiento que había cambiado su vida desde aquel día en que se dio cuenta de todo lo ocurrido. Konata se acerca lentamente a Kagami, y al estar a su lado se pone de cuclillas y mira fijamente el cuerpo de Tsukasa.

─ Lamento no haberte podido responder a tiempo, Kagamin, pero era algo que no se pudo evitar ─ Kagami derrama lágrimas silenciosas, mirando a su amada ─. Pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Debes continuar, Kagami. Me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra forma, pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte. Estás sola en esto.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Esta escena de Tsukasa y la charla con Konata fue deliberadamente añadida, a fin de poner algo de drama a falta de ciertas cosas de _Heavy Rain_ que no se incluyen por diferencias entre el primer capítulo de este fanfic y el prólogo del juego que influyen mucho en esta escena. Muy pronto traigo una nueva actualización, continuando con esta reunión en la terminal.

Hasta otra


	13. Chapter 13

Un especial saludo a todos/as los/as lectores/as de Fanfiction. Me alegra mucho que hasta ahora este fanfic haya tenido tan buena acogida, pese a que originalmente no es mío. Muy bien por _Minikomicweb_ , puesto que al menos dejó en proyecto un fanfic que atrae mucho la atención y capta corazones.

Kagami ya sabía de antemano que nadie había que la pudiera ayudar. No solo estaba el rescatar a Tsukasa, sino también el tener que lidiar consigo misma. Habia algo mal en su cabeza para haber perdido tan fácilmente de vista a su hermana, y como pudo había evadido esa parte cuando dio su declaración ante la policía, lo cual sin duda iba a traerle problemas más adelante. En ese mismo momento estaba junto a Konata, y ambas estaban presenciando el cadáver de Tsukasa. Kagami estaba convencida de que todo aquello lo estaba imaginando, sabía que Konata no estaba a su lado en cuerpo, y desde luego no estaba ahí hablándole.

─ ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo evitar que esto pase? ¿Y por qué estás aquí, Konata?

─ Estoy aquí porque tú has perdido el camino, Kagamin ─ responde Konata con voz monocorde ─. Quiero hacer algo por ti, pero incluso yo sé que eso sencillamente no es posible. Perdóname, Kagamin. Por mí es que te perdiste.

─ No digas eso, Konata. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada ─ dice Kagami con voz suplicante ─. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por mi estupidez. Por mi culpa tú moriste. Debí haber ido yo sola por ese paraguas. Yo debí morir en ese accidente, y no tú...

─ ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Te echas la culpa por todo lo que pasó? ─ Konata se pone de pie, mirando con reproche a Kagami ─ ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien causó aquel choque? ¿Tú sabías lo que estaba por pasar? ¿Hiciste imposible que me trataran cuando llegaron las ambulancias a socorrernos a todos? No. La respuesta es no, Kagami, así que no vuelvas a culparte por ello, que tú no hiciste nada malo.

─ Pero yo... Pero yo... ─ Kagami rompe a llorar nuevamente, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Konata se queda mirando a Kagami, la cual se cubre el rostro para que no se viera el despojo en que estaba convertida en ese preciso instante. Le dolía, pero era la única idea que Kagami había anidado en su pecho desde que había despertado en el hospital. Se consideraba culpable por todo, y eso había añadido un peso importante a la carga que se había autoimpuesto desde aquel entonces. Era un dolor que había deseado con desespero soltar, pero a la vez había sido imposible hacerlo, debido a su obsesión por sujetarse al recuerdo de Konata y a aquel sentimiento que no alcanzó a expresarle.

─ Sigue adelante, Kagamin. Es lo único que puedes hacer.

─ ¿Y qué hay de ti, Konata?

─ Me morí hace tiempo, pero tú debes seguir. Hazlo por mí, por ti, y hazlo por Tsukasa. Ella te necesita ahora mismo.

Eso hace que Kagami reaccionara. Konata tenía razón. Su hermana estaba en algún lado, a merced de lo que le iba a hacer el asesino fotográfico. También ella se pone de pie, en todo momento mirando a Konata. No le agradaba la idea de salir de allí y dejar de verla, pero bien sabía que no había otra alternativa. Ambas se miran a los ojos, y ese gesto da a Kagami algo que pensaba que nunca más tendría: esperanza.

─ Gracias por aparecer, Konata. Te amo, y te prometo que conseguiré vencer esta dificultad.

─ Así se habla, mi tsundere favorita.

Alguna vez Kagami se molestaba cuando Konata le decía tsundere, pero ahora, lejos de sentir molestia alguna, le resultaba gracioso y hasta le alegraba oírla. Su felicidad se había ido cuando se fue Konata, y ahora su recuerdo le daba la esperanza que necesitaba para recuperarla. Era verdad, tenía que seguir adelante.

* * *

Kagami vuelve a abrir los ojos, y se encuentra tirada en un rincón de aquel terminal. A su lado se encontraba un empleado que se notaba curioso y preocupado a la vez.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien? De pronto se cayó al suelo y empezó a gemir cosas sin sentido ─ dice el empleado en cuanto se da cuenta que Kagami ha recuperado el conocimiento.

─ S-sí, estoy bien. Muchas gracias por la ayuda ─ responde Kagami con tono distraído, e inmediatamente se pone de pie.

Se encontraba muy cerca de la zona de consignas. No recordaba cómo le hizo para llegar hasta ahí, pero al menos estaba más cerca que antes, y ya no tendría que sortear una marea humana para avanzar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kagami sintió que la parte de su cabello que cubría la mitad de su rostro la molestaba, así que se lo echó atrás, a fin de tener ambos ojos enfocados en su objetivo. Iba a conseguir lo que sea que el asesino fotográfico le estuviera dejando, así que se apresura a ir a la entrada, paga el coste de ingreso, recibe la llave que solicita y entra al área, donde saca nuevamente la fotografía de Tsukasa.

─ F19. Tiene que ser allí que encontraré lo que busco. F19... F19...

Kagami avanza entre las hileras de casilleros, buscando hasta llegar a la F, y de allí empieza a buscar el casillero 19. Iba con cuidado, procurando no levantar sospechas, pues sabía que de aquel casillero no iba a sacar nada inocente. Ya estando frente al casillero, introduce una llave que le habían dado en la entrada y abre, encontrando algo que llama demasiado la atención, pero no porque fuera algo sorprendente o trascendental, sino porque a primera vista era todo lo contrario.

Se trataba de una caja de zapatos.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

Tenía unas ganas terribles de abrir esa caja para comprobar su contenido, pero no ve prudente intentarlo. Alguien podría ver lo que allí había, así que simplemente agarra la caja de zapatos y se la lleva de allí. Ya sería en casa que lo fuera a revisar adecuadamente.

* * *

Justo cuando llegaba a casa, Kagami se lleva una desagradable sorpresa de encontrar a un sinfín de reporteros rodeando la entrada. Se le hacía increíble lo rápido que corrían las noticias, y todas esas personas obviamente le harían imposible entrar sin comprometer el contenido de la caja que había conseguido. Chasqueando la lengua con rabia, Kagami decide no salir del auto, y en lugar de ello se va de allí. Iba a necesitar otro lugar para poder actuar libremente, y de ese modo salvar a su hermana del asesino fotográfico.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué creen ustedes que haya en la caja? ¿Será algo que ayude a Kagami a encontrar a Tsukasa, o será parte de una trampa? Para el próximo capítulo entra en escena Yui, por lo que el contenido de la caja deberá esperar para ser revelado.

Hasta otra


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, querida gente de Fanfiction, nuevamente está aquí nadaoriginal, dispuesto a presentarles un nuevo capítulo de este impactante fanfic. Que aproveche.

Ya Yui había completado la revisión de todos los informes asignados. No había mucho de nuevo en lo que había averiguado, así que sentía que estaba casi en las mismas de antes de haber ingresado a ese despacho improvisado. Pese a que ya era bastante tarde, habían menos agentes presentes de lo normal, cosa que extraña mucho a Yui. Con la mirada buscando a todos los policías, notando un pequeño tumulto cerca de la sala de conferencias. Ya la señal era más que clara.

─ _"Tenía que ser. Sólo han pasado unas cuantas horas del secuestro de Tsukasa, y parece que los periodistas son capaces de oler un suceso. Ojalá fueran igual de hábiles para encontrar a criminales, pues así nos harían más fácil el trabajo"_.

Yui se acerca lentamente a la sala de conferencias para ver lo que ocurría. Su compañera no se veía en su puesto habitual, por lo que Yui dedujo que ella también estaría presenciando la entrevista. Esa idea no le hace mucha gracia, puesto que se supone que debían empezar la búsqueda de los distintos sospechosos para ser el asesino fotográfico.

─ ...así que por ahora no podemos dar mayores detalles hasta tener nuevos indicios en el caso de Tsukasa Hiiragi ─ se escucha al jefe cuando Yui atraviesa la puerta ─. Les aseguramos que no vamos a descansar hasta rescatar a la chica y dar con el asesino fotográfico, y por ello ya estamos llevando a cabo numerosas movilizaciones y patrullajes...

─ Pues yo todavía estoy esperando a salir y entrar en acción ─ dice Yui entre dientes.

─ Ah, Narumi. Creí que te habías ido a casa antes de ponerte a trabajar ─ aparece la compañera entre otros policías que presenciaban la entrevista ─ ¿Ya te has informado de los sospechosos que debemos buscar?

─ Así es. La cuestión es por quién vamos a empezar.

─ No te preocupes por ese detalle. Yo conozco el distrito como la palma de mi mano, y sé por dónde iremos a efectuar primero la búsqueda.

─ Pues me parece bien ─ responde Yui ligeramente distraída.

Ambas policías permanecen en el lugar para ver el resto de la entrevista. Para Yui era bastante aburrido aquello, y es que no eran más que las declaraciones de rutina cuando se promete resolver un caso complicado. Ya quería entrar en acción. La suerte de Tsukasa dependía de ello.

* * *

Al cabo de casi media hora, ya Yui y su compañera habían podido salir de la sala de conferencias. Los periodistas no se habían dado abasto a la hora de hacer preguntas y cuestionar cualquier cosa que dijese el jefe del cuerpo. Yui estaba casi dando brincos por las ganas de salir a hacer la tan esperada búsqueda.

─ Realmente les agradezco que se quedaran para ver la conferencia. Estos periodistas realmente son pesados ─ dice el jefe con fastidio ─. Tenemos que trabajar al máximo de nuestro ritmo. Apenas hemos dado parte de la víctima anterior, y ahora tenemos que lidiar con otro secuestro. La gente muy pronto va a entrar en pánico, pues ahora el asesino fotográfico no parece dispuesto a quedarse quieto luego de cada víctima.

Yui y su compañera asienten de acuerdo. Según los cálculos llevados a cabo por la propia Yui, y según la hora señalada en la denuncia de Kagami sobre la desaparición de Tsukasa, de las 72 horas iniciales quedaban 65. Sólo ese tiempo les quedaba para salvar la vida de Tsukasa antes de que el asesino fotográfico consiguiese cobrar una nueva víctima, lo cual significaría una conmoción pública sin precedentes.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿A quién vamos a ver primero?

─ A un sujeto llamado Kazuo. Es un sujeto de lo más raro, y no me extrañaría que resultase ser él el asesino fotográfico ─ responde la compañera de Yui con cierto ánimo que a la propia Yui le parecía atípico.

En efecto, el tal Kazuo figuraba en los expedientes como sospechoso, pero hasta el momento no se había dado la oportunidad de someterlo a interrogatorio. En todo caso, era la oportunidad que quería Yui para entrar en acción. Ambas mujeres salen de la comisaría y se dirigen al estacionamiento para tomar la única patrulla que permanecía vacante, pese a lo tarde que era.

* * *

─ Estuve revisando el expediente de Kazuo, y hasta ahora no he encontrado ningún crimen de su parte ─ opina Yui antes de alcanzar la patrulla.

─ Eso es porque él es un auténtico ermitaño ─ responde su compañera algo divertida ─. Es un fanático religioso que vive en un encierro absoluto, y además se la pasa todo el día gritando en las calles cosas sobre el fin del mundo y el juicio que caerá sobre toda la humanidad. Es un paranoico total, deberías ver en qué clase de cueva ha convertido su propio departamente.

Yui se limita a alzar la cejas, teniendo dificultades para imaginarse que semejante persona pudiera existir. Ambas ya llegan a la patrulla, siendo la compañera de Yui quien toma el asiento de piloto.

─ Espero que demos con el asesino pronto. A medida que va pasando el tiempo, más difícil será rescatar a Tsukasa ─ dice Yui luego que se pone el cinturón de seguridad, y su compañera también lo hace.

─ Esto va a ser rápido. Tenemos asignados a los sospechosos más dementes y peligrosos de toda la lista que maneja el cuerpo de policía. Alguno de estos malvivientes que nos tocan tiene que ser el asesino ─ responde su compañera bastante segura de lo que dice ─. Todo lo que debemos hacer es no perder el enfoque y obtener toda la información que podamos.

─ Lo sé. Esto parece que va a ser muy movido.

La patrulla abandona su zona de aparque y se dirige a la calle. La aventura justo empezaba en ese momento, y Yui tenía la esperanza de encontrar pronto a Tsukasa. Sólo quedaban 64 horas, y contando...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Ya Yui ha dado oficial comienzo a su sufrida búsqueda, una en la que tendrá que enfrentar varios peligros y dificultades que parecerán imposibles de superar, igual que Kagami. No creo que esté haciendo spoiler con eso, tengo mis palabras muy bien medidas :p.

Hasta otra


	15. Chapter 15

Otro capítulo que promete drama, acción y muchas cosas más. Este fanfic, original de _Minikomicweb_ , está basado en el videojuego de _Heavy Rain_.

No había quedado de otra, y ya era demasiado tarde para intentar ir a otro lado, por lo que Kagami no tuvo otra opción que parar en un hotel cercano para pasar la noche, y estar allí durante todo el tiempo que le tomara descubrir el paradero de Tsukasa. Era el único lugar donde podría analizar tranquilamente su situación y sus posibilidades para salvar a Tsukasa.

La caja de zapatos que llevaba consigo había permanecido en buen estado, para alivio de Kagami, y ahora era el momento indicado para develar su contenido, esperando realmente encontrar una pista o algo que le fuese de ayuda, pero lo que ve resulta algo decepcionante y perturbador a partes iguales.

─ ¿Y esto?

Una pistola, una memoria de teléfono y cinco fotografías de animales. Eso era todo el contenido de aquella caja. Kagami vio eso como una burla descarada del asesino fotográfico en su cara. No podía ser que esas cosas eran lo único que aquel personaje, fuese quien fuese, le dejara como indicio ¿Qué sentido tenía tomarse tantas molestias sólo para eso? ¿No sería más fácil no hacer nada y dejar a Kagami buscar por su cuenta sin entretenerla? Ver ese contenido tan pobre la hacía enfurecer y sentir frustración, todo eso no servía para nada, y estaba a que tiraba todo a la basura para hacer la búsqueda por su cuenta en ese mismo momento, pero antes mira más de cerca las fotografías, queriendo encontrar algo que no había visto al principio.

Las cinco fotos tenían una numeración del 1 al 5, apareciendo una leona, un topo, una anguila, un cuervo y una rata, en ese orden. Eso por sí mismo no le decía nada a Kagami ¿Acaso tenía que buscar a esos animales y capturarlos? No. Debía haber algo más en esas imágenes. Atreviéndose a más, Kagami toma las fotos y las deja sobre una mesa, revisando la foto de la leona, encontrando unas palabras atrás:

 _¿Estás dispuesta a correr riesgos para salvar a un ser querido?_

Y luego de eso, Kagami ve una dirección ¿Eso era lo que realmente pretendía el asesino fotográfico? ¿Las fotos en realidad son pruebas que éste le pone? Si las cosas eran como se lo imaginaba en ese momento, los números implicaban el orden en que debe cumplir cada una de las pruebas, y en ese caso debía empezar con la foto de la leona. Una vez más lee la foto, y lee la dirección. Era bastante tarde, pronto se haría la medianoche, pero nada de eso tenía significado si era por salvar a Tsukasa, así que antes de atreverse a salir toma la memoria de la caja y saca el teléfono de Konata y lo enciende, introduce la memoria y espera a ver el resultado. Lo primero que aparece una vez que el aparato queda completamente activo es una notificación de un video enviado, y Kagami lo abre para saber de qué se trata.

El horror se dibuja en el rostro de Kagami al ver de qué trata el video: Pudo ver a Tsukasa en el video, esposada y con los ojos tapados, sentada en una silla bastante vieja y carcomida, en un lugar bastante oscuro y lúgubre. Los ojos de Kagami lagrimean sin control ante esa imagen tan dolorosa.

─ Tsukasa... No, Tsukasa...

─ _Onee-chan, ¿dónde estás? Tengo miedo, onee-chan_ ─ dice Tsukasa con voz suplicante y con miedo.

El video termina, y en la pantalla aparece un mensaje que claramente iba dirigido a Kagami, la cual lo lee con total atención, confirmando todas sus sospechas:

 _Si deseas salvarla, debes completar todas las pruebas que te son puestas en las fotografías. Al completarlas correctamente, te serán otorgadas unas letras que completarán la dirección exacta de la localización de la chica. Tienes menos de tres días para salvarla, pero a cambio correrás peligros y deberás someterte al sufrimiento ¿Estás dispuesta a darlo todo, incluso a sacrificarte, para salvar a un ser querido? La decisión es tuya._

¿Sacrificarse? ¿Someterse al sufrimiento? Kagami estaba boquiabierta al entender lo que aquello significaba. El proceso por el que tenía que pasar para salvar a Tsukasa implicaría dolor, mucho dolor. Debía arriesgarse a peligros todavía por conocer para poder lograr su objetivo, y quizá aquello pudiera significar perder la vida al más mínimo error que cometiese. Los contras eran enormes, y todo podría irse al demonio si no lo lograba y Tsukasa llega a morir. El asesino fotográfico no le había dejado cualquier cosa. Esto que estaba ante los ojos de Kagami era una auténtica prueba, una en la que tenía que demostrar que su amor por su familia y por su hermana significaban algo, pese a todos esos años de luto que había guardado por la muerte de Konata. El teléfono de su difunta amada se desliza por su mano hasta caer suavemente sobre aquella mesa, mientras Kagami procesaba toda aquella información.

─ Esto no fue al azar. El asesino no me eligió de manera casual ─ concluye Kagami ─. Él sabe cosas sobre mí, y por eso me pone estas pruebas.

Si así eran las cosas, eso significaba que posiblemente el asesino fotográfico la esté observando desde alguna parte, de alguna manera. Era una perspectiva francamente aterradora, y nuevamente surge en su mente aquella idea de que ella misma podría serlo. Kagami agita fuertemente la cabeza y aferra la fotografía de la leona. Necesitaba centrarse para salvar a Tsukasa. Era ahora o nunca, así que sin pensarlo mucho guarda las demás fotografías en la caja, se guarda en la ropa el teléfono y la pistola para asumir la primera prueba, mete la caja debajo de la cama y sale de aquella habitación. Dejaría para después el sueño, primero estaba Tsukasa.

Ya se encontraba en el lugar acordado, y Kagami sale del auto para dirigirse al edificio que figuraba en la dirección de la fotografía. La lluvia no menguaba, y Kagami en cuestión de segundos ya estaba completamente calada y con un frío horrible. Tronaba con fuerza, y los relámpagos alumbraban de forma intermitente, y las pocas personas que estaban transitando las calles iban y venían corriendo. Pero nada de eso le importaba a Kagami, quien sigue caminando hasta entrar a un edificio que se encontraba sin llave. Se dirige al interior del vestíbulo, mucho más iluminado de lo que aparentaba desde fuera, y allí se encontraba un hombre que atendía tras el mostrador.

─ Buenas noches, señorita ¿Se le ofrece algo? ─ dice el hombre con tono servicial.

─ Buenas noches, vengo por un encargo ─ Kagami muestra la misma tarjeta que había usado al llegar al terminal de autobuses, y el hombre le reconoce al instante.

─ Oh, pues a muy buena hora llega. En media hora pienso cerrar, así que puede considerarse afortunada por llegar ─ el hombre saca del mostrador una pequeña caja y se la entrega a Kagami ─. Que tenga usted muy buenas noches, señorita.

─ Muchas gracias por todo, y que también tenga usted buenas noches.

Kagami sale de allí a paso fluido y regresa al auto, donde aprovecha para destapar la caja, encontrando algo parecido a un GPS. La prueba parecía empezar, y Kagami lo enciende para saber qué debía hacer exactamente.

─ _¿Estás dispuesta a correr riesgos para salvar a un ser querido?_ ─ dice una voz femenina en el GPS ─ _Todos los días, a las nueve de la mañana, un contrabandista recorre las calles, transportando material ilegal. Debes estar en la calle señalada por la foto a esa hora y seguir la furgoneta del contrabandista. Síguelo hasta su escondite, y una vez allí mátalo y expon todo su material a la luz pública. Una vez que lo hayas hecho, tu recompensa te será otorgada_.

Kagami se queda de piedra ¿Esa era realmente su primera prueba? Tenía tiempo para descansar, desayunar y prepararse todo lo posible para llevar a cabo la cacería de aquel supuesto contrabandista, pero el riesgo a correr era tremendo. No sabía si sería capaz de lograrlo, pero no había vuelta atrás. Kagami regresa al hotel, y en su mente sólo figuraba la idea de cumplir esa tarea con tal de salvar a Tsukasa. Sin importar el precio a pagar, Kagami estaba dispuesta a enfrentar el reto y vencer.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Los que hayan jugado _Heavy Rain_ fácilmente habrán notado que únicamente dejé intacta a la rata, mientras que a los demás animales y pruebas los he modificado para darle una continuidad distinta a la historia, si bien el desenlace ha de ser similar. Para quienes no sepan cómo se dividen los niveles de las pruebas en _Heavy Rain_ , aquí se los muestro:

Foto de la leona - Origami del oso

Foto del topo - Origami de la mariposa

Foto de la anguila - Origami de la lagartija

Foto del cuervo - Origami del tiburón

Foto de la rata - Origami de la rata

El contenido de los retos de las fotos no los voy a revelar ahora. En lugar de ello sabrán de su contenido con el pasar de la historia, pero cada vez que se completen los niveles les explicaré la razón de los animales y su relación con las pruebas, al igual que lo haré con su equivalente en _Heavy Rain_. Ya sin más que decir, me despido por el momento.

Hasta otra


	16. Chapter 16

Hola nuevamente. Es hor de una nueva actualización de este fanfic de Amor y Redención. Espero que les haya gustado el cómo ha ido siguiendo, y un saludo a _Minikomicweb_ ( _AsFoxger_ ) si un día lee este mensaje.

Esa noche no podía dormir. No estaba dispuesta a soportar otra de esas horribles pesadillas que ha estado viviendo desde que se mudó allí.

Misao estaba sentada en las escaleras del edificio en que vivía, mirando la lluvia. Ya iban varios días que estaba lloviendo sin parar, creando un ambiente bastante triste y gris a todo el lugar. Un par de vecinos habían pasado al lado de Misao mientras estuvo allí, y ninguno preguntó qué hacía allí. A la castaña le parecía mejor así, no quería tener que hablar de esa experiencia tan molesta por la que tiene que pasar todos los días, cuando ve que un auto se acercaba al condominio.

Una vez que el auto se estaciona, dos chicas salen de allí, y Misao las conocía a la perfección: Hiyori Tamura y Patricia Martin, los únicos contactos con los que había contado Misao después que se graduara en Ryoo, y unas prominentes iniciantes en la carrera de periodismo. A Misao le causaba algo de alegría ver unas caras conocidas por primera vez en algunos días, y con un gesto con la mano les devuelve el saludo que éstas le envían.

─ ¿De dónde vienen ustedes? ¿No es muy tarde para andar todavía por la calle?

─ Es que tuvimos que pasar por la comisaría para cubrir una rueda de prensa ─ responde Hiyori mientras aferraba con fuerza el paraguas para guarecerse a sí misma y a Patricia de la lluvia ─. Resulta que el asesino fotográfico ha atacado nuevamente, y ahora los periodistas están enloquecidos con la primicia, y nuestros supervisores de pasantías vieron allí una oportunidad perfecta para que mostremos nuestra valía.

─ Yes. The photografic killer ha atacado nuevamente ─ dice Patricia.

─ ¿Lo dicen enserio? ¿Tan rápido? ─ Misao se levanta y se acerca al dúo periodista, ignorando la lluvia ─ Se supone que hace poco había cobrado a su víctima, y que habría de tardarse para actuar nuevamente ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

─ Eso es algo que la propia policía no es capaz de explicar ─ Hiyori se acerca un poco más para entrar al edificio ─. Pero creo que esta historia mejor deberíamos compartirla adentro ¿No tienes algo de chocolate? Hace un frío que pela.

─ Bueno, pero me lo cuentan todo mientras hago el chocolate y sirvo las galletas.

Hiyori y Patricia asienten tranquilamente, y Misao entra emocionada al edificio para poder escuchar el tema tan interesante que estaba por tratar.

* * *

Misao ya había empezado a preparar el chocolate para sus invitadas, y éstas se sientan en la mesa mientras contemplaban el apartamento. Habían pasado por ese lugar sólo unas pocas veces, pero pese al aspecto tan bonito y sencillo que tenía, un aire triste se desprendía de todo aquello.

─ ¿Todavía persisten las pesadillas, senpai? ─ dice Hiyori.

─ Sí. Es horrible, a veces hasta doloroso el sólo pensar en aquello, pero es la verdad, y realmente me gustaría irme de aquí para no volver. No soporto el lugar.

─ No puede ser de otro modo. This place is very sad ─ Patricia mira nuevamente el lugar de reojo ─. Yo tampoco quisiera estar aquí si me dieran la oportunidad de mudarme.

A Misao no le hacía ninguna gracia que le dijeran algo tan obvio y a la vez tan pésimo de saber. Sinceramente lo mejor que le podría pasar es que se fuera de allí y tener otro lugar para vivir, pero todavía no tenía la suerte de encontrar un nuevo lugar, aunque fuese alquilado, y tampoco quería regresar con sus padres. Tenía demasiado orgullo para regresar a su antiguo hogar después de haber anunciado su independencia por todo lo alto. El contacto regular con Hiyori y Patricia había sido lo único que hasta ahora la había mantenido alejada de la locura, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría aguantar aquello mientras estuviese viviendo allí.

─ Ahora vayamos al grano. Quiero que me den detalles de lo que ocurrió en la rueda de prensa ¿Qué fue lo que hizo exactamente el asesino fotográfico?

─ Pues algo bastante grave, a decir verdad ─ empieza Hiyori ─. Es la primera vez que tenemos la oportunidad de cubrir un caso como este, y nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa cuando dijeron que la nueva víctima del asesino ha sido nada menos que Tsukasa-senpai. Supongo que te acordarás de ella.

─ ¿La hermanita de Hiiragi? ¿Le tocó a ella ser la siguiente víctima? ─ Hiyori y Patricia asienten tristes ─ Mierda. Por primera vez en años sé de alguien más de nuestras amistades cuando estábamos en Ryoo, y resulta que es por ser la nueva víctima de esa persona. Supongo que Hiiragi lo debe estaba pasando mal.

─ Según nuestras fuentes, fue precisamente Kagami-senpai and her family quienes llevaron a cabo la denuncia. Todos ellos deben estar devastados ─ dice Patricia.

Misao entonces se queda meditando un poco mientras da un vistazo a la lluvia en la ventana. Le costaba muchísimo imaginarse a la seria y firme Kagami derrumbándose a llorar al saber que su hermana melliza había caído a manos de aquel asesino. La verdad es que la castaña había estado ocupada en sus asuntos y no había estado pendiente de casi nada a su alrededor, incluyendo los seguimientos mismos en el caso del asesino fotográfico. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de cuántas víctimas iban ya, ni quiénes eran, por lo que se lleva una sorpresa cuando Patricia saca una serie de fotos en los que aparecen las víctimas anteriores de aquel nefasto ser.

─ ¿Miyuki Takara? ¿También ella? ─ chilla Misao.

─ Así es. Ella fue asesinada el año pasado ─ responde Hiyori ─. Fue uno de los asesinatos que causó más escándalo debido a la gran promesa que representaba Takara-senpai en su desempeño académico. Fue algo realmente lamentable, a decir verdad, y su madre había quedado completamente destrozada cuando la grabaron al momento en que le dieron la noticia de su muerte.

─ No me extraña. Esa chica era realmente lista. Quizá la persona más inteligente que haya visto en toda mi vida ─ Misao sinceramente también lamentaba saber de aquella noticia tan horrible, y en el acto se puso a contar las fotos, notando un total de ocho sin contar a Tsukasa. Por dentro deseaba que consiguieran rescatar a la hermana de Kagami, cuando en ese momento tiene una idea, pero quería consultarla con Hiyori y Patricia.

─ Supongo que Hiiragi se debe sentir sola en este momento. Perder a dos de sus amigas y que encima secuestren a su hermanita... ¿No saben de casualidad dónde vive?

─ Pues no, pero seguramente algunos superiores en la editorial ya lo habrán averiguado ─ responde Patricia ─. Pero eso sería algo bastante desafortunado. Una cosa es buscar la verdad y las declaraciones del momento, pero otra es aguantar a una muchedumbre de paparazzis haciendo una y otra vez preguntas que pueden resultar hirientes. Hiiragi-senpai is in a very bad moment.

Misao alza las cejas, un poco frustrada. Hubiera sido un buen momento para ver una vieja cara conocida después de bastante tiempo, pero tal parecía que debería ser para después. En ese momento se le ocurre otra cosa que, pensaba, podría ayudarla con su problema de insomnio.

─ Chicas, ¿no conocen algún motel cercano y barato?

─ Why? ─ dice Patricia.

─ Porque estoy cansada de despertarme cada dos horas por estar teniendo pesadillas, y que luego no pueda volver a pegar un ojo. Necesito dormir ─ suelta Misao ─. Para mañana en la mañana quiero buscarme otro lugar para descansar mientras me busco otro lugar para vivir. Al menos no tengo ningún mes atrasado con la renta de este apartamento, por lo que podré irme sin ningún problema.

─ Pues tendremos que consultarlo un momento, porque de conocer, no conocemos ningún motel cercano ─ Hiyori saca su smartphone y empieza a intensa búsqueda para ayudar a su senpai ─. Mmm, supongo que este lugar estará bien, ¿le parece, senpai?

Misao toma el smartphone de Hiyori y ve el motel que había encontrado. Tenía un aspecto bastante sobrio. Podría servirle, así que le devuelve el aparato a su kohai, le da las gracias y acompaña a ambas hasta la salida, puesto que ellas quería ya regresar a sus casas. Luego de eso, Misao regresa al apartamento para ver un poco de televisión, y es que en ese momento no quería dormir, sin importar cuánto sueño tuviese. Quería evitar, en medida de lo posible, repetir aquellas pesadillas, aunque su deseo de ayudar a Kagami y dar con el paradero de Tsukasa la ayudaba a tener su mente activa y ocupada un rato más.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Pues desde aquí ya están conformados, a plenitud, los cuatro frentes desde donde se intentará rescatar a Tsukasa y descubrir la identidad del asesino fotográfico:

1er frente: Kagami

2do frente: Yui y su compañera

3er frente: Soujiro y Yukari

4to frente: Misao, Hiyori y Patricia

Ahora la pregunto que les hago, a fin de poder tomar una desición, es ¿qué nombre se le podría poner a la compañera de Yui? Tienen hasta el próximo capítulo, puesto que allí nos centraremos en Soujiro, por lo que habrá algo de tiempo para decidir el nombre. Un saludo a todo aquel que esté leyendo este fanfic, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	17. Chapter 17

Muy bien, es momento de hacer una nueva actualización de esta historia de la que no va ni siquiera la mitad, y también aprovecho el momento para darle mi más profundo agradecimiento a _LostNeko120_ (pese a que cada vez se le nota menos), _saizoouuuh_ y _Lk Crz09_ por lograr que este fanfic consiga la hazaña de ser el segundo en mi repertorio en superar los 30 reviews. Esto para mí es una muy buena señal.

El golpeteo de las frías y pesadas gotas de lluvia en la ventana impedía que Soujiro pudiese dormir, así que él estaba en la sala, leyendo un periódico viejo en que veía algo que en su momento lo había marcado para siempre.

El periódico era de 3 años atrás, y la noticia que leía era sobre la muerte de Konata. Aquella noticia lo había destrozado en su momento, pero pese a ello, él jamás pudo desprenderse de ese simple periódico, y varias veces se dedicaba a leer nuevamente aquella nota, aún cuando ya se conocía el texto completo del artículo, pudiendo predecir lo que decía palabra por palabra cuando se aventuraba a leer.

Las lágrimas se escurren por sus ojos, mirando fijamente la foto en la que aparece la foto de su hija. Obviamente no era la foto de ella cuando ocurrió la colisión, puesto que ella había quedado gravemente golpeada cuando ocurrió. Él tuvo el nefasto honor de ver cómo había quedado. Jamás olvidaría lo que había ocurrido en aquel entonces, sobre todo porque su via cambiaría para siempre desde entonces.

Era un ciclo de sufrimiento que para él no tenía fin, pero de alguna manera tenía que seguir adelante, sin importar todo lo malo.

En ese momento escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta. No se podía imaginar quién era, y es que estaba a primeras horas de la madrugada ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacer una visita tan tarde? Sin dar demasiada importancia a ese detalle, Soujiro se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la puerta y abre con cierta pereza, todo para encontrarse con Yukari, la cual se notaba que tampoco podía dormir.

─ ¿Yukari-san?

─ Ver a aquel hombre morir hizo que me acordara de algo, y ahora mismo pude encontrar aquello que me puse a buscar ─ Soujiro no entiende lo que quiso decir Yukari, cuando ésta saca una fotografía rota de Miyuki.

─ ¿Por qué esa foto está rota? ¿Acaso... tiene que ver con el asesino fotográfico?

─ Así es. Cuando mi hija desapareció, esta foto apareció en la puerta de la casa, y de inmediato supe que algo andaba mal. Llamé a mi marido y pasamos rápidamente la denuncia a la policía, pero el cuerpo de Miyuki no fue encontrado hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. En aquella ocasión vi que en la foto había una inscripción, pero todavía ahora no entiendo lo que significa.

─ Tal vez lo pueda descifrar. A ver... ─ Soujiro toma la foto y la revisa, notando que había algo escrito en la parte de atrás ─ Esto de ahí parece ser una dirección... Corresponde al terminal de autobuses que suelen llevar a Kyoto y Nara.

─ ¿Lo conoces? ─ se sorprende Yukari.

─ Por supuesto que sí. A veces mi trabajo me lleva a esa estación para estar un par de días fuera de la ciudad, además que siempre ha contado con mi favoritismo. Recuerdo que mi luna de miel la pasé en una playa algo alejada junto con Kanata, y fue por esa terminal que llevamos a cabo el viaje, a falta de boletos para el avión ─ Soujiro se notaba nostálgico al darle aquellas explicaciones a Yukari.

─ Me imagino que debió ser una experiencia genial y diferente. Debió ser grandioso.

Yukari se acerca entonces a la ventana para ver la lluvia que caía afuera. Soujiro sabe que ella estaba recordando lo que había sido su vida antes de que asesinaran a Miyuki, y él no pudo evitar compadecerse de su desgracia. Ambos eran iguales en cierto modo, pues habían perdido de forma trágica a un ser querido, y sus vidas sufrieron cambios muy drásticos a raíz de aquello, llevándolos a vivir en ese lugar mientras intentan huir de su sufrimiento. El pensar que tuviera tan cerca a alguien que sufriera tanto como él lo hacía entristecer. Yukari no merecía estar en esa condición tan deplorable.

─ En cuanto a lo demás que está escrito en la foto, esto no se entiende demasiado bien. Quizá sea las direcciones de los lockers en la sala de consignas del terminal ─ observa Soujiro al seguir leyendo ─. Creo que esa zona es de las que menos conozco de aquel lugar. Nunca me atrevía a dejar nada personal allí, a pesar que el terminal tiene un impecable historial de seguridad con los objetos allí guardados.

─ ¿Eso significa... Yo debí ir allí para rescatar a mi hija? ─ Yukari casi saltaba sobre Soujiro a causa de la sorpresa.

─ Es simplemente lo que digo. Es una posibilidad, pero de todos modos creo que es demasiado tarde para ponerlo a prueba ─ sugiere Soujiro.

─ Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes... No me imaginaba que para eso era eso que está escrito en la foto ─ dice Yukari mientras se tumbaba en el sofá, sintiéndose estúpida por no haberlo notado antes ─. He sido demasiado torpe al no darme cuenta. Tal vez Miyuki...

─ Yukari-san, no hay manera de que ese daño pueda ser invertido. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar que lo que siga más adelante sea para mejor ─ sugiere Soujiro con calma ─. Voy a hacer algo de té. Si quieres, puedes ver algo de televisión.

Yukari acepta el ofrecimiento de Soujiro y se pone a pasar canales, tratando de encontrar algo que fuera de interés, pero se detiene al dar con una rueda de prensa desde la misma sede de la policía.

─ ¡Soujiro-san, vea esto!

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es grave?

─ El asesino fotográfico ataca de nuevo, y esta vez a... Tsukasa Hiiragi... ¿No era ella amiga de mi hija y la tuya?

─ Sí. Yo también me acuerdo de ella ─ Soujiro se queda mirando unos instantes la tele, viendo las declaraciones ofrecidas por el jefe ─. Es raro no ver a Yui. Había escuchado que mi sobrina había sido transferida temporalmente a aquella comisaría, puesto que pensaron que sería de ayuda en el caso del asesino fotográfico.

─ Ojalá tenga suerte en encontrarlo. Pobre Tsukasa-chan, espero que la salven pronto... ─ Yukari repentinamente enmudece, asustando un poco a Soujiro ─ ¿Habrá alguna oportunidad de que encontremos nosotros a Tsukasa-chan? ¿Qué pasa si la policía termina teniendo el mismo resultado que con las otras víctimas y no logran salvarla? Tenemos que ayudarla como sea.

─ ¿Estás segura de eso? ─ dice Soujiro con una duda bastante obvia.

─ Ya yo perdí a mi hija. No me queda nada más por perder. Al menos podríamos ayudar a salvar a otras personas de sufrir del modo en que nosotros lo hicimos, Soujiro-san

Soujiro tenía que admitir que Yukari en ese momento estaba siendo realmente valiente. Era en extremo arriesgado, pero no podía dejarla ir sola en una búsqueda que podría costarle la vida si llegase a dar un mal paso. Su única alternativa era acompañarla y colaborar con la búsqueda.

─ ¿Tienes idea de cómo empezar?

─ Miyuki me dijo una vez que todos los criminales, sin importar qué tan hábiles sean, en algún momento dejan una huella que serviría para delatarlos. Debemos encontrar las pistas que hagan falta para saber quién es el asesino fotográfico.

─ Suena interesante. La idea podría funcionar ─ apoya Soujiro, aunque sin demasiadas ganas ─. Es una suerte que tengo una colección de periódicos viejos, los cuales podrían darnos una lista de sospechosos señalados por la policía, además que podríamos saber un poco de los asesinatos anteriores, aunque ya Yui me había advertido de aguien...

─ ¿Alguien? ¿De quién?

─ Según mi sobrina, el año pasado una chica que había abandonado su hogar por problemas familiares había sido encontrada por cierta persona, y no se volvió a saber de ella hasta varios días después, muerta y en un descampado en la playa. Por un tiempo se especuló que se trató de un asesinato perpetrado por el asesino fotográfico, pero eso fue muy discutido porque los indicios del asesinato fueron muy irregulares y plagados de errores, y aquella persona con la que se vio a esa chica fue inmediatamente detenida, pero luego la soltaron porque hubo alguien que pagó fianza para que le liberaran y la policía dejara todo el asunto archivado ─ Soujiro se dirige nuevamente a la cocina para atender el té ─. Pero a Yui le había interesado que se retomara el asunto, e incluso había sugerido que en realidad no estaríamos tratando con uno, sino con dos asesinos fotográficos; uno verdadero y otro falso.

─ ¿Dos asesinos fotográficos? ¿Qué significa todo eso? ¿Cómo pueden haber dos asesinos fotográficos y que la policía sólo señale a uno? ¿Es que acaso están locos?

─ Por desgracia no dejaron que Yui investigara correctamente el caso, pero nosotros podríamos hacer algo al respecto ─ Soujiro finalmente sirve el té y vuelve a revisar la fotografía ─. Hasta ahora sólo son especulaciones de mi sobrina, pero con el tiempo me ha sabido demostrar que sus hipótesis valen la pena comprobarlas. Y en cuanto a esta foto... Ahora que la veo detenidamente, esa letra la reconozco...

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ Yukari se acerca con curiosidad.

─ Sí. Corresponde a una máquina de escribir bastante vieja. Creo que fue de los primeros modelos que se vendieron en Japón ─ Soujiro continúa su análisis en cuanto a la escritura ─. Cuando yo empecé la secundaria, habían sacado una nueva versión de esta máquina de escribir. Una edición especial con motivos de los animes de moda en el momento. Yo llegué a tener una porque me encantaba, y así podía escribir cartas a Kanata y a los creadores de mis animes favoritos. Adoré cada instante que ese aparato estuvo en mis manos, y por eso es que puedo reconocer el estilo de esta letra.

─ Realmente eres sorprendente, Soujiro-san ¿Tú crees que el asesino fotográfico tenga uno de esos aparatos?

─ No lo sé, pero la posibilidad es demasiado buena para ignorarla ─ dice Soujiro, dando nuevos bríos a Yukari ─. Valdría la pena investigar, pero deberíamos intentarlo mañana, que por ahora no es recomendable siquiera intentarlo.

─ Lo entiendo. Pues buenas noches, Soujiro-san.

─ Descansa, Yukari-san.

Yukari se retira a su apartamento, y Soujiro se le queda mirando hasta que desaparece en las escaleras, y luego cierra la puerta. Ya él sabía que le esperaba un día bastante movido, así que nuevamente intentaría dormir, esperando lograrlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así damos fin a este capítulo ¿Cómo creen que va hasta el momento? Como les había dicho antes de comenzar el capítulo, esta historia no va ni por la mitad, así que esperen muchas cosas que van a venir. También les dio que ya el nombre de la compañera de Yui ha sido decidido, y para el próximo capítulo podrán verlo, además que también podría detallarles algunas cosas que creo importantes.

Hasta otra


	18. Chapter 18

Lamento la tardanza. Se me había echado a perder el cable de la computadora, y por esa razón me fue imposible actualizar nada durante esta semana de ausencia. Pero ya he regresado con este nuevo capítulo de Amor y Redención. Que les sea de provecho el capítulo.

La lluvia parecía haberse intensificado desde que ambas habían salido de la comisaría, y a Yui no le hacía ninguna gracia aquello. Ya iban algunos días seguidos que esto estaba pasando. No hacía más que llover y llover. Parecía que un ciclón o algún otro fenómeno natural estuviera azotando Japón en ese momento. Y para mayor desgracia, ya había llegado al sitio en que vivía el primer sospechoso al que debía interrogar. Era el momento de bajar al auto y exponerse a aquel torrente sin fin.

─ ¿Es normal que por aquí llueva tanto? ─ no evita preguntar.

─ Cuando es estación, sí ─ responde su compañera secamente.

Ambas policías se adentran en un edificio que se encontraba en unas condiciones bastante deplorables: La pintura estaba bastante desconchada, habían grafitis de todo tipo en las paredes, y muchos de ellos no tenían exactamente bonitos mensajes. Y al entrar Yui no evita sentir un tremendo asco al ver el estado de abandono en que se veía todo.

─ ¿Qué clase de persona viviría aquí?

─ Personas que no tienen ninguna visión de vida y sólo saben dar problemas ─ responde nuevamente su compañera ─. Me imagino, según la hora, que el imbécil de Kazuo aún no regresa a casita.

─ Parece que lo conoces muy bien, Yue ¿Me puedes contar la historia que tienes con él?

─ Hemos estado en problemas uno con otro desde hace años ─ Yue no prestaba atención a las horribles paredes mientras subía por las escaleras, a diferencia de Yui ─. Él es un religioso latoso que está convencido de que el fin del mundo está por llegar, y su presencia siempre me ha causado repugnancia, además que él suele decir que yo soy un ser maligno, e incluso me señala de venir del mismísimo infierno sólo para atormentarlo.

Yui alza las cejas ante aquellos comentarios. La verdad era que Yue era una chica bastante pesada y con una personalidad francamente desagradable, pero ella no se veía llegando a semejantes extremos con respecto a su compañera. Se podía imaginar que la relación entre ambos debía ser bastante más tensa y conflictiva, aparte que el tal Kazuo no debía estar del todo bien de la cabeza.

Al llegar a la puerta que daba al apartamento de Kazuo, Yui se dispone a tocar la puerta para avisar de su presencia, pero Yue se le adelanta y le da una fuerte patada a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ─ se escandaliza Yui ─ Esto es bastante irregular. Está fuera del procedimiento legal.

─ Pues llama a la policía ─ es la sencilla respuesta de Yue.

A Yui no le agradó nada la manera en que Yue había pretendido hacerse la graciosa, pero sencillamente no se podía hacer nada más. Al pasar al apartamente, Yui se asombra por absolutamente todo lo que encuentra, empezando por un aire bastante enrarecido debido a unas ventanas que parecían llevar meses, quizás años, cerradas. También era de notar la increíble cantidad de figuras e imágenes de diferentes deidades sintoístas que prácticamente tapaban las paredes y cubrían completamente las pequeñas mesas que habían en la horrible sala. También se podía ver que el lugar llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir ningún tipo de limpieza, dejando todo en un estado totalmente deplorable. A Yui le parecía que acababa de entrar en otra dimensión, una realidad paralela a que normalmente se acostumbraba.

─ Pobre hombre. En mi vida había visto que alguien estuviese tan ido...

─ ¿Pobre? Esa mierda sencillamente no merece ningún tipo de piedad ─ dice Yue con una tranquilidad que a Yui le pareció pasmosa ─. Creo que deberíamos hacer una comprobación del lugar. Si Kazuo es el asesino fotográfico, entonces deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar alguna pista.

─ ¿Estás segura que no estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí? ─ cuestiona Yui ─ El asesino fotográfico proyecta la imagen de alguien inteligente, bastante bien organizado y posiblemente con recursos para llevar a cabo sus asesinatos. Quien sea que viva aquí, obviamente es diametralmente lo opuesto.

─ ¿Vas a empezar a quejarte ahora? ─ dice Yue con molestia ─ No hemos venido para estar especulando sobre los gustos del asesino fotográfico, sino para buscar pistas. Eso es todo lo que importa.

A Yui no le agradaba en absoluto la respuesta de Yue, pero en cierto modo tenía razón. Había venido más que nada para dar con alguna prueba sobre el paradero o la identidad del asesino fotográfico. Sin duda ese lugar no daba para nada la impresión de ser la guarida de un escurridizo asesino en serie, pero una cosa completamente cierta es que iría contra la ética policial e investigativa si iba a ponerse a hacer descartes sin haber hecho una revisión previa. Eso no era lo que le habían enseñado cuando había sido una aspirante al cuerpo de policía, assí que nuevamente se pone a buscar por cada rincón de la casa, esperando encontrar alguna prueba que señale al tal Kazuo como inocente o posible culpable, cuando escucha que alguien cierra la puerta, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

─ ¿Qué fue...?

─ Ah, Kazuo, me alegra ver que has regresado. Justo ahora quería hacer algunas comprobaciones ─ dice Yue con un tono de complacencia que erizó los pelos a Yui.

El tal Kazuo no era más que un hombre menudo, flacucho, con un rostro bastante descarnado y con el cabello ralo y sin brillo, y eso, junto con las arrugas prematuras que surcaban su rostro, le daban una edad bastante mayor de la que realmente debería tener, al parecer de Yui. Tan poca cosa parecía que Yui no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él, pero era claro que Yue no sentía eso en lo más mínimo. Su rostro con aquella oscura expresión de placer así lo mostraba.

─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué invaden mi hogar? No hice nada ─ dice Kazuo con voz nerviosa.

─ Vamos, no me digas que no ves las noticias, si te la pasas todo el día hurgando en la basura de los restaurantes mientras rezas idioteces. En algún lado te debiste enterar de lo que pasó, o mejor dicho, tú debes saber bien lo que haces ─ la voz de Yue se mostraba inmisericorde ─. Vamos, confiesa de una puta vez. Dilo, di que estás nuevamente escuchando voces, Kazuo-kun.

─ N-no... Eso es mentira... Yo no escucho nada... Son puros inventos ─ se defiende Kazuo con evidente miedo ─ Ahora váyanse de mi casa. Largo y no me molesten.

─ No te hagas la víctima, viejo estúpido. Sé muy bien que has ido nuevamente tras carne fresca. Las voces te están exigiendo sacrificios. No están satisfechos, y por eso te dicen que les ofrezcas más sangre. Habla ahora, que no puedes ocultarme nada.

Yue se acercaba lentamente a Kazuo, y éste en respuesta retrocedía temeroso, negando una y otra vez, casi como si estuviera sufriendo de una convulsión, y encima estaba rezando una serie de oraciones rápidas y apretadas que Yui no alcanzaba a reconocer. Yue estaba siendo en extremo cruel con ese pobre hombre, que se notaba que no tenía ese tipo de intenciones ni pensamientos tan oscuros, si más bien se notaba demasiado frágil mental y físicamente, por lo que pensó que era el momento de intervenir.

─ Vayamos con calma, Yue. Se supone que te sabes el procedimiento de investigación, y no podemos darnos el lujo de estar señalando culpables antes de tiempo.

─ ¿Acaso estás defendiendo a este gusano? Aquí la que sabe cómo actuar soy yo, Narumi. Puedo ocuparme de este asunto perfectamente sola.

─ Y yo soy tu compañera, y este es un trabajo de dos, ¿me oiste? ─ replica Yui sacando autoridad, aunque eso no parece hacer mucho efecto en Yue.

─ ¡Eso a mí me da igual! Lo que importa es encontrar al asesino y salvar a esa chica. Lo demás no me interesa en absoluto, así que no me molestes y déjame actuar acorde a lo que yo veo como el procedimiento correcto...

─ ¿Correcto? Tú no sabes lo que es eso... ─ interrumpe Kazuo con voz temblorosa, y Yui y Yue voltean a verlo ─ Eres maligna, corrupta y abusadora. Tú eres la encarnación del mal. Tu presencia ensucia mi hogar ¡Vete de aquí y no vuelvas, engendro!

─ ¿Quién te crees que eres, desgraciado? ─ Yue va rápidamente hacia Kazuo y lo golpea cruelmente en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo ─ Ahora más te vale que empieces a hablar y nos digas dónde tienes a Tsukasa Hiiragi, a menos que quieras que me dé por "jugar" toda esta noche contigo. Tú decides, pero hazlo rápido, que sabes que la paciencia no es precisamente mi fuerte.

─ ¡Ya basta! Si es por interrogarlo, lo llevamos a la comisaría y procedemos acorde al procedimiento regular ─ nuevamente interviene Yui, intentando de ayudar a Kazuo ─. No hace ninguna falta maltratar así a las personas, aunque sean sospechosas.

─ ¡No quiero escuchar esa clase de sermones! ¡No tengo ningún interés en jugar a ser santurrona a mitad de un caso tan importante!

Yui sentía en ese momento que la sangre le estaba hirviendo. Yue realmente era una experta haciéndose odiar, una desgraciada con todas las letras. Lo que estaba haciendo no iba a llevar el caso a ninguna parte, pero antes de que Yui se lo pudiera recriminar, Kazuo saca repentinamente una pistola y empieza a apuntar a Yue.

─ ¡Engrendro maligno! Tus días de regodearte pisando a otras personas se acaban aquí y ahora ─ ahora era Kazuo el que avanzaba, mientras Yue retrocedía ─. Tu presencia es una maldición para la gente. Infundes el mal a tu paso. Quebrantas el espíritu de la gente sin importante que sean inocentes o no. El infierno mismo te envió para atormentar a la gente ¡Debes morir!

─ ¡Alto! ─ ahora Yui también alzaba su pistola, apuntando a Kazuo, cosa que le parecía irónica, pues consideraba más factible que tuviera que hacer eso con su propia compañera ─ Baja el arma, Kazuo, y no va a pasar nada.

─ ¡Ella es la encarnación del demonio! Dice que vela por la seguridad de las calles, pero hace todo lo contrario. Aterra a la gente y blasfema sin ninguna razón ─ se defiende Kazuo sin bajar el arma ─. Ella debe morir. Ya ha sido demasiado tiempo aguantando sus abusos y maldiciones ¡Ya no más!

Yui realmente veía que la situación estaba bastante apretada. Su primera pesquisa en busca del asesino fotográfico y terminó convirtiéndose en eso. No quería ni imaginarse lo que seguía después, tomando en cuenta que estaba empezando por la parte fácil de la investigación.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les parece este capítulo? ¿Va bien de drama? En este capítulo creo que he afincado un poco el lado oscuro, despiadado y abusivo del teniente Carter Blake (compañero de Norman Jayden en _Heavy Rain_ ) proyectado en Yue, la compañera de Yui, y todavía habrán momentos que les harán odiarla cada vez un poco más. Por cosas casuales (y no creo revelar nada importante aquí), Yue es la única personaje principal, junto con Hiyori y Patricia, que estará viva en toda la historia, independientemente de los resultados de la misma (ya sea que esta historia termine bien o mal, Yue seguirá altiva y dando lata, y es que ni siquiera la despedirán ni nada). Y ahora me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todo el mundo. Es momento de traerles la segunda parte de esta pequeña aventura de Yui, así que prepárense y a leer como los campeones.

─ ¿Qué demonios estás esperando, Narumi? ¡Dispárale ya!

─ No. Primero quiero entenderme con él. Yo no soy tú, Yue ─ responde Yui de mala manera ─. Kazuo, entiendo que Yue te trate muy mal y que parezca que disfrute abusar de su poder como policía para hacerte esas cosas tan horribles, pero no vale la pena intentar matarle. No arruines tu vida de ese modo.

─ Eso a mí no me importa ─ responde Kazuo con voz temblorosa, palpándose el temor en sus palabras ─. Ella arruinó mi vida. Siempre extorsionándome y burlándose de mí por mi fe... Lo que ella crea me da igual, nunca me he querido meter en la vida de otros, pero esa perra manía que esta tiene de mortificarme la vida no la quiero soportar más. Aunque deba pasar el resto de mi vida en una celda, todo valdrá la pena si no tengo que volver a verla.

─ Estás completamente loco, imbécil ─ dice Yue con agresividad ─. Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad. Siempre supe que eras una molestia, pero no me esperaba que pudieras llegar a este punto...

─ ¡Cállate! ─ Kazuo avanza con rabia, apuntando con su arma en la frente de Yue ─ Tú eres la repreentación viva de todo lo malo que existe en este mundo: corrupción, avaricia, soberbia, desprecio... El mundo no se acaba porque los dioses lo quieran así, sino porque seres miserables como tú existen y aniquilan todo lo que tengan cerca, y andan por ahí haciendo lo que les venga en gana. Tú eres enemiga de la creación.

─ ¡No avances más, o me veré obligada a disparar! ─ amenaza Yui, obviamente sin querer hacerlo ─ Kazuo, sé razonable. Deja esta tontería. Ella no vale la pena...

─ ¿Cómo es eso que yo no valgo la pena? ¿Eres idiota, Narumi?

─ ¡Cierra la boca, o seré yo quien te dispare! ─ responde Yui, cada vez más molesta con su compañera ─ Deja que sea yo quien se encague de esto, o te aseguro que de aquí sales con una herida de bala.

─ Eres una traidora y una cobarde ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte de su lado?

─ Secillamente porque no me has dado ninguna razón para que me ponga del lado tuyo. Ahora cállate y deja que yo me encargue ─ exige nuevamente Yui, haciendo acopio de fuerzas en esa batalla psicológica que estaba teniendo ─. Baja el arma, Kazuo. Bájala ya. Todo lo que quiero es que nos acompañes a la comisaría para que podamos hacerte algunas preguntas.

─ ¿Y para qué me quieren en ese lugar? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!

─ Eso lo puedo ver nada más verte, pero es que tenemos un problema gordo entre manos. El asesino fotográfico acaba de raptar a una nueva víctima, y desde el mando central piensan que tú podrías saber algo al respecto. Sólo es eso. Te soltarán de inmediato si no encuentran ningún dato comprometedor. Confía en mí, que todo estará bien.

Parecía que lo estaba logrando. Kazuo empezaba a bajar su arma. Yui sentía un gran alivio al ver que su método estaba resultando, pero igual le lanza a Yue una mirada de advertencia para que no se lanzara de forma abrupta a agredir a ese pobre hombre, o de lo contrario cumpliría su promesa de dispararle, a lo que Yue sale por delante de muy mala gana.

─ Esa bruja te llama Narumi, ¿verdad? ─ Yui asiente a la pregunta de Kazuo ─ ¿Qué haces trabajando con ella? Eres mucho más razonable que ella y pareces más amable.

─ Es la separación que existe entre lo que creemos y lo que es correcto, Kazuo ─ responde Yui, ya más tranquila ─. Es como lo que separa el credo y la legalidad al momento en que hay que tomar una desición: Las leyes divinas puede que sean perfectas, pero las leyes legales no lo son. Es lo que hay, y debemos avanzar tal cual mientras intentamos entender un poco más sobre lo que realmente debemos ver y hacer.

Kazuo se queda callado. La respuesta de Yui había resultado bastante más profunda de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, y eso había sido lo último que hacía falta para no ver ningún inconveniente en dejarse detener por un rato, seguro de que iba a salir bien de esa situación. Yui definitivamente era alguien en quien podía confiar.

* * *

─ Ha sido notable que lograran traer al primer sospechoso sin necesidad de disparar una sola bala ─ dice el jefe sorprendido, aunque Yue no compartía en absoluto ese entusiasmo ─. Kazuo ya ha sido llevado para ser interrogado, pero esto no será suficiente para rescatar a Tsukasa Hiiragi. Necesitamos Traer a todos los miembros en nuestra lista de sospechosos para llegar al meollo del asunto.

─ ¿Eso significa que toca ahora buscar a alguien más? ─ dice Yui casi en queja, y es que tenía mucho sueño y ya eran como las dos de la madrugada.

─ En efecto. Hay que buscar un hombre... Un inmigrante europeo que ha estado inmerso en muchos actos ilegales años atrás, aunque últimamente ha intentado mantenerse limpio para evitar ser detenido ─ el jefe saca una carpeta de uno de los archiveros al fondo de su oficina, la abre y les muestra una foto a Yui y a Yue ─. Su nombre es Miroslav Korda. Nunca tuve claro si este sujeto es alemán o polaco, aunque eso no viene al asunto. Les advierto que este hombre va a ser mucho más difícil de traer que Kazuo. Miroslav tiende a presumir que fue campeón de atletismo interescolar, y la manera en que corre el muy desgraciado no da señas de que sea solo fanfarronerías. Es como una gacela en dos patas, y además ese hombre es muy peligroso.

─ ¿Dónde haría falta buscarlo? ─ dice Yui al momento de agarrar la foto en la carpeta.

─ Ese sujeto frecuenta mucho un mercado en especial. Yo lo sé porque me tocó en un par de ocasiones intentar detenerlo ─ responde Yue en lugar del jefe ─. Va a ser fácil localizarlo. Sus tendencias noctámbulas son muy específicas y fáciles de leer. Lo tendremos muy pronto.

─ Muy bien, entonces vayan por él.

* * *

Realmente era ya bastante tarde. Yui rogaba mentalmente que Yue tuviese razón, o de lo contrario terminaría durmiendo dentro de la patrulla. El bullicio en ese mercado frente a ellas no era precisamente algo de otro mundo, pero sí era bastante si se tomaba en cuenta la hora que era.

─ ¿Todavía estás enfadada por amenazar con dispararte? ─ dice Yui para hacer charla. Cualquier cosa con tal de no dormirse allí.

─ Eso a mí me tiene sin cuidado ─ responde Yue con pereza ─. Lo mío es vivir el presente sin importar lo demás. Me da igual que me amenazaras o que incluso me hubieses disparado. Al final no pasó nada, y ahora toca trabajar de nuevo, así que no te hagas ideas infantiles de que te odio porque no es así. Sólo las personas que aman a alguien fuera de a sí mismos pueden realmente odiar a otra persona.

Esa respuesta, fría y sin ánimos, había sorprendido a Yui. Su compañera era ciertamente como un témpano viviente en ese momento, sin sentimientos ni nada que se le pareciera. Obviamente esperaba que estuviera furiosa, pero lo cierto es que a Yue, tal y como decía, ni siquiera le importaba, como si no hubiese sido con ella lo que ocurrió. Era realmente sorprendente ver qué tan vacía podía ser una persona en un determinado momento.

─ ¿No disparas muy seguido?

Ahora era Yue quien preguntaba. A Yui la había tomado desprevenida, pero la respuesta que podía dar, la única, era más que obvia.

─ La verdad es que no. Están las prácticas de tiro, pero definitivamente no es lo mismo ─ confiesa finalmente ─. Apunté a hombre, a Kazuo, pero no sé si hubiese sido capaz de dispararle si no hubiese funcionado el intentar razonar con él.

─ Pues mal por ti. Puede que sea algo sorprendente cuando disparas a alguien por primera vez, y más si esa persona muere, pero con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando.

Eso había sonado realmente mal ¿De verdad Yue creía que es posible ver con normalidad cómo se le dispara y mata a otra persona? ¿Qué clase de persona era ella?

─ No estoy segura de querer acostumbrarme a algo así.

─ Eres policía. Tarde o temprano terminará pasando, y entonces deberás estar lista... Ahí está. Ya localizamos a nuestro objetivo.

Yui se sobresalta y mira hacia el mercado. En la otra acera se encontraba el hombre que estaban buscando, rondando con una chaqueta y con un paso que no invitaba a pensar bien de él.

─ Ya sabes lo que el jefe dijo. Tenemos que capturarlo antes que empiece a correr, Narumi, así que no dudes en abrir fuego si eso es lo que hace falta.

Era el momento en que Yui se enfrentaba a un nuevo reto, así que sale de la patrulla, y ella y Yue caminan bajo la lluvia hasta que le dan alcance al tal Miroslav, quien al verlas y darse cuenta que eran policías, emprende la huida.

─ ¡A él, Narumi!

Ambas policías corren tras Miroslav, pero este tumba un muestrario de salsas que se desparraman por el suelo. Yui reacciona rápidamente y le da un rodeo a aquel desastre para no resbalarse, pero Yue no tiene tanta suerte y termina cayendo.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Narumi? ¡Captúralo! ─ grita Yue con rabia mientras intentaba levantarse.

Viendo que no podía ser de otro modo, Yui vuelve a correr tras Miroslav, pero el hombre rápidamente cruza la calle, sorteando cada uno de los autos que estaban transitando, y luego se adentra en el mercado.

Yui acelera todo lo que es capaz mientras aprovechaba que los autos habían frenado a causa de que aquel hombre se les atravesara, y así ella también se dirige al interior del mercado, sin saber que iba a enfrentarse a un reto realmente fastidioso y complicado de manejar, mucho más de lo que se podía esperar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

El nombre de Miroslav Korda no fue inventado. En realidad ese es el nombre de uno de los sospechosos de ser el asesino del origami en _Heavy Rain_ , y creo que sería el único personaje cuyo nombre coincida con su equivalente en el videojuego. Como pueden ver, esta aventura de Yui contará con una tercera parte, cosa que no ocurre desde los primeros capítulos, cuando se reseña la desdicha de Kagami tras la muerte de Konata. Ahora los dejo y empiezo a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo. Que les vaya bien y todo lo demás.

Hasta otra


	20. Chapter 20

Ahora sí, la tercera parte de esta primera gran desventura de Yui en la búsqueda por Tsukasa. Este capítulo será interesante, que se los digo yo.

Yui corre todo lo rápido que le permiten sus heladas piernas, pero aquel hombre llamado Miroslav Korda simplemente era demasiado. En cuestión de segundos el sospechoso había atravesado completamente la calle y se había perdido en el interior del edificio principal del mercado.

Eso había sido bastante sorprendente para Yui. Nunca antes había visto correr a alguien así de rápido. Lo que había acotado el jefe no solo había resultado bastante cierto, sino que quizá se podría haber quedado algo corto con lo que había dicho, y ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de darle alcance a aquel sujeto antes de que su escate no contemple reparo alguno.

Pero había algo que jugaba a favor de Yui, y ella conocía a la perfección dicho factor: Las personas que se lanzan a realizar acciones de alta intensidad suelen carecer de resistencia, y los resistentes rara vez muestran una notable intensidad. Aquellos eran unos fenómenos conocidos como "músculo rojo" y "músculo blanco", y ahora Yui podía adivinar qué clase de persona era Korda, por lo que lo que debía hacer, una vez que cruza la calle, era emplearse de la manera adecuada para darle alcance, no importa qué tan rápido resulte ese sujeto.

─ Músculo rojo... Este hombre es un auténtico velocista. Supongo que es un corredor de nível olímpico ─ se dice a sí misma mientras entra al mercado ─. Es una lástima que use su prodigiosa habilidad para algo tan tonto como la actividad ilegal. Podría haber sido una persona de mucho provecho si lo pensara mejor.

No importaba qué tan rápido fuera a correr, Miroslav simplemente no podía ir demasiado lejos si se empleaba con semejante intensidad, por lo que Yui creía suficiente inspeccionar la zona con la mirada, a fin de localizar a ese hombre y empezar la persecusión. Pero Korda no dio muchas oportunidades a Yui de revisar, ya que él mismo emprende nuevamente la huida, a lo que Yui procede automáticamente a seguirlo.

─ ¡Detente ahora! ¡No te resistas o me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas! ─ grita Yui, pero Miroslav no la presta la más mínima atención.

Las personas que estaban en ese mercado estaban tan confundidas con aquella persecusión que simplemente no hacían nada. No tenían ni idea de lo que deberían hacer. Yui estaba completamente sola en su misión, y el hecho de que Miroslav de pronto se pusiera a derribar cajas enteras con frutas, dulces, canicas o parecidos no ayudaba en nada. Habían veces en que Yui literamente patinaba debido a las cosas que Miroslav arrojaba con tal de evitar ser alcanzado. Pero Miroslav estaba empecinado en no ponerle las cosas fáciles, tirando todo lo que pudiera para llenar de baches el camino de Yui, forzándola a ralentizar su marcha y hacer maromas con su equilibrio para no caerse.

─ Mierda... Este sujeto adora jugar sucio... No me lo esperaba...

La persecusión se mantiene, y ninguno de los transeúntes en el mercado hace nada debido a la sorpresa. Al menos ninguno se quedaba atravesado para hacer de estorbo, pero Yui bien podría agradecer una mano para impedir que Miroslav estuviera haciendo de las suyas. La persecusión definitivamente no podía ser más penosa, pero Yui consigue mantenerse en pie en todo momento y continúa aquella carrera tan horrible hasta que Korda simplemente ya no tenía otras cosas para tirar al suelo, y la manera agitada en que estaba respirando delataba su creciente agotamiento. Yui sonríe al ver que estaba en lo cierto.

Pero a pesar de todo, aquel hombre sencillamente no se rendía, y su carrera lo lleva hasta una cámara frigórifica. Pese a que Yui no ralentiza su carrera al dirigirse también a ese lugar, Yui tenía sus dudas sobre si entrar. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza por haber estado bajo la lluvia, y ya la temperatura externa de por sí era casi insoportable. Iba a ser toda una aventura entrar a ese lugar de ese modo, así que mejor lo hace a toda velocidad, queriendo pasar todo eso lo más pronto posible.

Y había sido tan malo como se esperaba. Nada más entrar ya se estaba pelando de frío. Y lo peor era que la búsqueda de Korda no daba la impresión de ser rápida: Un interminable laberinto de reses colgadas acaparaba el lugar, haciendo imposible mirar muy lejos. Aquella proyectaba a ser un auténtico infierno, pero Yui tiene que aguantar como sea y se adentra, buscando a Korda entre las reses.

La búsqueda era insufrible. Yui temblaba sin control a causa del frío, pero como sea se aguantaba. Avanza con sigilo en aquel laberinto de hielo y carne, abrazándose con desesperación y rogando mentalmente que encontrase a Korda pronto, pero no contaba con que Korda estaba detrás de ella, y que ahora tenía una palanca rota en sus manos, lista para golpearla.

Yui tenía un mal presentimiento. Era muy alta la probabilidad de que el lugar fuera una trampa, y por eso tenía sus sentidos alerta, pese a que el frío la estaba agarrotando y disminuía su capacidad para percibir a su alrededor. Pero bastó un paso mal dado de parte de Korda para que Yui se diera cuenta de su posición, por lo que consigue responder antes de que él consiguiera golpearla con la palanca. A partir de ahí da comienzo una pelea que no era fácil para ninguno de los dos. El frío los paralizaba y entorpecía cada intento que hicieran para golpearse o atraparse. Ninguno de los dos conseguía inmovilizar o dañar al otro, causando frustración a ambas partes.

─ Entrégate, Korda. No me obligues a usar la fuerza para detenerte ─ exige Yui con una voz algo débil y ronca debido al frío.

─ No voy a regresar a la cárcel. Jamás lo permitiré ─ responde Miroslav poniendo mala cara.

El extranjero seguía teniendo la palanca en su mano, y Yui había dejado su pistola en el auto, por lo que era más que obvio quién tenía la ventaja en aquel encuentro entre ambos. Yui pone ambos puños al frente, esperando vencer pronto para así irse de allí, pero antes tiene que retroceder ante cada uno de los ataques de Korda. El criminal estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia, también él quería escapar de esa situación tan horrible, pero su movida resulta bastante mala, especialmente cuando la palanca se clava en el costado de una de las reses colgadas, quedando atorada. Korda intenta quitar la palanca, pero nada de lo que hace funciona, y Yui aprovecha su oportunidad para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

─ Tú te lo buscaste ─ dice Yui antes de darle otro golpe a Korda.

Ahora que había conseguido atrapar a Miroslav Korda agotado, atascado y muriéndose de frío, a Yui no le resultó complicado darle varios golpes que, aunque no causaban casi ningún dolor a aquel hombre, sí lo dejaban completamente mareado y le daban oportunidades de sobra para golpear nuevamente, acrecentando la ventaja que ya poseía. Korda hace débiles intentos por responder, pero ya nada podía hacer salvo recibir golpes de manera consecutiva, y así hasta que Yui lo noquea completamente, y Korda termina por caer desmayado, cosa que la propia quería evitar, puesto que ahora tenía que cargarlo para sacarlo de allí.

─ Mierda. Si Yue estuviera aquí...

─ Pues ya tienes al refuerzo que necesitabas, Narumi ─ aparece Yue, la cual estaba cojeando de su pierna izquierda ─. Rayos. Esa caída la voy a sentir todo el mes. No sé ni cómo consigo caminar.

─ O sea que todavía tengo que cargar con este sujeto yo sola ─ suspira Yui con decepción ─. Ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero ya esto se acabó, y ahora nos lo podemos llevar para someterlo a interrogación.

─ Pues felicidades, Narumi. Voy a ver si los encargados del frigorífico se encuentran para que te ayuden a sacarlo. Aquí hace demasiado frío.

─ Dímelo a mí.

Ya iban dos sospechosos, y Yui confiaba en que podría descansar un rato mientras esperaba los resultados de la investigación. Pero nada la prepararía para las sorpresas que el día le traería próximamente.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y para el próximo capítulo la historia regresa con Kagami y la primera misión que debe cumplir para obtener la ubicación de Tsukasa. Como había dicho en una ocasión anterior, luego de que esa misión sea completada les explicaré el significado de la misma, haciendo comparación y contraste con la contraparte original en _Heavy Rain_. Nos veremos pronto, así que cuídense.

Hasta otra


	21. Chapter 21

Momento de un nuevo capítulo, así que vamos a ello. Ni Lucky Star ni _Heavy Rain_ me pertenecen, pero eso ya lo saben todos ustedes.

Ya el auto estaba en posición, y Kagami estaba pendiente de su reloj, esperando los pocos minutos que faltaban para que fueran las ocho de la mañana. También tenía la mirada puesta en la calle, alerta ante el paso de cualquier vehículo sospechoso por la zona, si bien la lluvia era tan intensa que no permitía ver muy lejos.

Pero estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento podría identificar al objetivo, y sus manos permanecen firmemente sujetas al volante, esperando en silencio e ignorando todo lo demás.

De vez en cuando terminaba por pensar en Tsukasa y en todo el tiempo que Kagami había perdido a su lado por estar inmersa en su tristeza y depresión. No había tomado en cuenta el daño que causaba a las personas que la rodeaban al no intentar levantarse del dolor que había resultado. Realmente se arrepentía por su actitud. En parte se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a Tsukasa, independientemente de quién demonios sea el asesino fotográfico.

─ Debo ser una pésima onee-chan... Juré que te protegería, pero eso fue en realidad lo que menos hice en todo este tiempo...

En ese momento aparece un furgón que se veía bastante sospechoso. Los datos que habían llegado hasta Kagami señalaban que ese vehículo era el que le podría conducir hasta su objetivo, por lo que deja que se alejara un poco para así empezar a seguirlo de manera sigilosa, procurando no llamar la atención, pues de lo contrario la misión se arruinaría, y para colmo podrían identificarla e intentar asesinarla, cosa que podría no ser muy difícil, puesto que este tipo de mafias cuenta con efectivos contactos y se informan de formas que ella misma no podía imaginar. Debía ir en el más absoluto silencio, convertirse en una mera sombra en medio de aquel lugar tan oscuro y lúgubre para así no ser detectada.

La vida de Tsukasa dependía de ello...

El conductor del furgón no parecía tener ninguna prisa por llegar a su destino, y eso era algo que irritaba bastante a Kagami. Para ella los minutos transcurrían cual si fuesen días. Pero tenía que mantener la compostura si quería evitar que la descubrieran. Lentamente va recorriendo las calles, esperando llegar pronto hasta el escondite de la mafia que le había señalado la voz del GPS. Son varios los minutos que tiene que conducir, esperando que la lluvia no empeore más para no cortar la poca vista que le permitía el parabrisas.

* * *

Y pasó casi una hora de silenciosa persecusión antes de que el furgón finalmente llegara al escondite indicado. Kagami se preguntaba si el asesino fotográfico habría estado tan cerca como ella de perder los estribos al seguir aquel vehículo, pero al menos ya sabía dónde tenía que actuar, por lo que lleva el auto a un sitio seguro para aparcarlo. No quería arriesgarse a destruirlo tan pronto, puesto que luego debería afrontar algunas otras pruebas de parte del asesino fotográfico.

Kagami se dirige rápidamente a una entrada abierta que se encontraba al lado y la atraviesa, esperando estar preparada para lo que sea. Pero el lugar tenía unas sorpresas para ella: El almacén en que se encontraba era un auténtico complejo de tráfico de armas y animales exóticos traídos de cualquier latitud. Kagami se sorprende mucho al ver lo que allí se encontraba, además que había al menos una veintena de personas obrando en aquel negocio clandestino. La prueba de pronto parecía ser imposible.

─ ¿Cómo le hago para cumplir la misión y salir de aquí? ─ dice Kagami para sí misma.

Esta vez había dejado el teléfono en la habitación del hotel, por lo que llamar a la policía y denunciar estaba fuera de toda posibilidad, y tampoco tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tendría antes de que las persona que estaban allí lo escondieran todo. Tenía que jugársela allí mismo, en ese mismo momento, por lo que se adentra en el lugar, buscando al jefe de aquella mafia para matarlo. Era la instrucción que había recibido, y por el bien de Tsukasa debía cumplir.

Era algo bastante afortunado que aquellas personas estuvieran tan ocupadas, pues así podría avanzar sin ser descubierta, si bien tenía que ir con bastante sigilo, procurando no llamar la atención, o de otro modo no podría salir viva.

Tenía la pistola consigo. Al menos tendría la capacidad para responder y hacer algunos segundos bastante valiosos si algo salía mal, pero era un riesgo que prefería no correr. Al llegar al fondo de ese almacén ve una escalera que llevaba hasta una oficina que, a juzgar con las ostentaciones visibles en la ventana, debía corresponder al jefe de ese grupo mafioso. Era exactamente lo que Kagami estaba buscando, así que marcha silenciosamente en esa dirección, y así hasta que alcanza la puerta.

─ Muy bien. A partir de aquí debo ser más rápido. Ánimo, Kagami ─ dice Kagami entre susurros.

Lentamente abre la puerta con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda ya tenía la pistola preparada. Ahí estaba el jefe de la banda, y en ese momento estaba solo. Ahora Kagami veía una oportunidad de oro, así que finalmente entra y cierra la puerta, y ante que el hombre volteara Kagami le dispara en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto. Fue rápido y certero, pero Kagami había estado haciendo un esfuerzo con el pulso que nunca antes había tenido que hacer. Le temblaban las manos. Tenía miedo y sentía repugnancia. Nunca antes había matado a alguien, y de golpe entra y lo hace. Mató a un criminal a uno de los peores que pudiese imaginar, pero la horrible sensación resultante no amainaba, y durante unos segundos estuvo luchando contra las ganas de vomitar hasta que finalmente se pudo calmar un poco.

Kagami aprieta con fuerza los dientes y se acerca al cadáver, cerciorándose que había logrado esa parte de la tarea para que así no hiciera nada que obligara a Kagami a cambiar de táctica, y en cuanto lo hace saca nuevamente el GPS y lo activa, esperando saber qué más sigue.

─ _Ahora roba el vehículo que tiene el material de contrabando y llévalo a la avenida principal más cercana. Hazlo, y entonces habrás completado la misión._

Ahora Kagami ya tenía más clara la última parte. Iba a ser una labor desagradable y en extremo difícil, pero ya estaba lista para afrontar esa dificultad. Kagami no iba a detenerse. Con tal de rescatar a Tsukasa, estaba dispuesta a atravesar el mismísimo infierno con ese camión que se veía al fondo.

Pero había un problema mucho mayor, y que tenía que pasar por todas aquellas personas para así llegar hasta el camión, y todavía sus problemas no acababan allí. Se escuchan pasos, eran de varias personas, y Kagami se sobresalta al saber lo que eso significaba.

─ Vienen para acá...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? La siguiente parte no será nada fácil, eso es algo bastante obvio, pero no les voy a adelantar nada al respecto. Mejor esperen al siguiente capítulo y nos vemos.

Hasta otra


	22. Chapter 22

Es momento para una nueva actualización de Amor y Redención, fanfic basado en Lucky Star y _Heavy Rain_ y producida en sus primeros capítulos por _Minikomicweb_. Demos comienzo ahora sí.

Kagami se tensa al ver que estaba por ser descubierta con el cadáver del jefe del lugar. Era chica muerta si en efecto la descubrían, por lo que rápidamente buscar algún lugar para así esconderse y estar lejos de la vista mientras las personas que venían estuvieran allí. Su mejor opción fue en el interior de un armario vacío, por lo que entra allí tan rápida como un destello y cierra la puerta. Allí podría estar segura durante un rato, mientras pensaba en la manera de completar la prueba y no morir en el intento.

Había sido un gran acierto esconderse, puesto que eran tres hombres armados los que se habían aproximado. Los hombres se sorprenden al ver a su jefe muerto y tratan de revisar sus signos vitales, confirmando así lo que ellos tanto temían. Kagami por su parte intentaba no hacer ningún tipo de ruido para llamar la atención. Incluso su respiración resultaba lenta y cortada para no hacer ningún sonido de forma accidental, y por las rendijas de la puerta del armario veía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los hombres reaccionan rápidamente y hacen varias cosas, llaman a otras personas y dan órdenes para llevarse el cadáver y buscar a la persona que lo mató, pero para Kagami el tiempo pasaba infernalmente lento. Los segundos se sentían como si fueran años. Quería que ellos se fueran de una vez para así ella sentirse más relajada, pero parecía que eso nunca iba a pasar. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaban diciendo exactamente, pero sabía que estaban activando alertas en todas direcciones para así capturar al intruso que ingresó a aquellas instalaciones. La cosa se iba poniendo más y más difícil, y Kagami cada vez tenía menos idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Ya cuando aquellos tres hombres ordenaron que se llevaran el cadáver y se fueran ellos también, Kagami sale con bastante cuidado del armario, escuchando decenas de pasos presurosos por la alerta activada. La cosa realmente pintaba mal. Si iba a robar el camión para llevarse el material de contrabando, tenía que hacerlo rápido y sin detenerse por nada ni nadie. En ese momento supo que la pistola iba a serle de mayor utilidad.

─ _"¿En qué estaba pensando el asesino fotográfico? Este lugar se va a convertir en un campo de guerra en cuanto ponga el primer pie fuera de este cubículo. Será un milagro si salgo de aquí con vida"_.

Kagami aprieta los dientes con rabia y angustia. Necesitaba pensar en algo. Debía irse lo antes posible. La cosa sólo estaba destinada a empeorar mientras más tiempo permaneciese allí. Mira en todas direcciones, ansiosa por descubrir alguna escotilla, puerta secreta o lo que fuera que le permitiera salir sin ser vista. Pero la única salida de allí que podía ver era la misma puerta por la que había entrado. No tenía otra alternativa. Debía jugarse todo en la movida suicida que claramente tenía que hacer.

Agarrando con firmeza la pistola, Kagami se dirige a la puerta y se cerciora que no hubiese nadie rondando allí cerca. En efecto, no había nadie, pero esso no la convencía en absoluto, por lo que retrocede con nerviosismo y vuelve a mirar a su alrededor. Debía haber que le sirviera. Algo que le pudiese ayudar a superar el problema en que se encontraba, cuando finalmente ve algo que posiblemente le fuera a ser de utilidad: Había un silenciador para pistola a un lado del escritorio. Eso sí que era algo que Kagami podría necesitar, por lo que rápidamente lo toma y lo equipa al arma. Al menos de ese modo podría abrirse paso sin hacer ruido, aunque Kagami esperaba no tener que hacerlo. Pero no había otra opción, y Kagami nuevamente intenta salir de ese lugar.

Otra vez la puerta estaba desprotegida, pero el resto del camino no se podía recorrer por la intensa presencia de gente corriendo por todos lados. Kagami tiene que retroceder otra vez para encontrar una manera de despejar efectivamente el camino. La solución que se le ocurre no era nada agradable, pero Kagami no veía ninguna otra posibilidad viable. Lentamente se acerca a la ventana y apunta a una persona que se encontraba en el rincón más alejado, incluso lejos del camión para así prevenir molestias en ese lado, y en el acto le dispara.

Afortunadamene no le dio en ningún área vital, pero fue lo bastante certero el disparo para que el objetivo fuera derribado, y todas las personas que allí se encontraban centran su atención en él y proceden a ayudarlo. El silenciador sirvió para que el disparo no advirtiera a nadie de la presencia de Kagami, y de ese modo nadie volteó a mirar en dirección a ella.

Ahora Kagami sale corriendo de la oficina, viendo que el camino estaba mucho más despejado que antes. Esa era una muy buena noticia, pero las precauciones nunca estaban de más, por lo que se mantiene en guardia al salir de allí y avanza todo lo rápido y con el mayor sigilo que puede. Su objetivo estaba allí, y su atención estaba enfocada en el camino a recorrer. Baja la cabeza cada vez que pasaba por algún lugar en que pudiera estar demasiado expuesta. Estaba determinada a llegar y completar la misión, pero para su desgracia es descubierta.

─ ¡INTRUSA! ¡HAY UNA INTRUSA EN LAS INSTALACIONES!

Kagami entra en pánico y se lanza tras unas cajas en respuesta a la alerta lanzada por aquel hombre que la había visto. En cuestión de segundos había una docena de hombres armados rodeando el lugar, y Kagami podía saberlo sin necesidad de mirar siquiera. No quería que aquello ocurriera, y menos de ese modo, pero resultó ser inevitable.

─ Hora de disparar. Esto estará muy peligroso ─ dice Kagami para sí misma.

Sostiene la pistola con fuerza y luego relaja un poco su agarre. Respira hondo y se mentaliza para vencer en esa contienda en la que tenía todo en contra. Las probabilidades francamente estaban en contra, pero haría falta mucho más que eso para amedrentarla.

Ya cuando se sentía completamente lista para intercambiar disparos, Kagami sale de su escondite y se moviliza hacia el siguiente rápidamente mientras dispara a aquellos hombres. Las cosas no le salen nada bien, y es que no solo no alcanza a dañar a ninguno de ellos, sino que ellos también reaccionan, y uno de ellos alcanzó a darle en un brazo. El dolor no se hace esperar, y Kagami se tapa con una mano para frenar la hemorragia. El día no había empezado nada bien para ella.

─ Esto está mal. Mi brazo... ─ Kagami apretaba los dientes para no gritar de dolor a causa de la herida de bala en su brazo ─ Sabía que esto era una locura, pero Tsukasa... No me puedo detener... Debo... seguir...

Quedando sano únicamente su brazo izquierdo, Kagami asoma la pistola para intercambiar disparos con aquellos hombres, obligándolos a retroceder, puesto a que ellos habían intentado acercarse para capturarla. Esto podría haberle regalado algunos segundos a Kagami, pero al finalmente no serviría si no pensaba con claridad en alguna estrategia para solucionar aquel problema en que se encontraba. El lugar estaba fuertemente resguardado. Kagami había avanzado mucho más gracias a la táctica inicial, pero no era suficiente. Su vida pendía de un hilo en ese momento, y sus pensamientos de pronto viajan hacia su familia. Ve a Tsukasa y la vida que podría haber tenido si no fuera por la pésima actitud que Kagami ha mostrado en los últimos dos años. Matsuri tenía razón. Kagami misma no se reconocía al verse a sí misma en todo ese tiempo. Habían muchas cosas por las que sentía lamentaciones, pero precisamente ese sentimiento era lo que la llevaba a tales extremos. Su extraño encuentro con Konata le había enseñado que tenía que cambiar si realmente deseaba salvar a su hermana. Era un cambio necesario y oportuno, y aquel era el momento justo para que Kagami se muestre a sí misma ese cambio que tanta falta le hacía.

─ ¡No dejen ir a la intrusa! ¡Hagan pagar su insolencia al matar al jefe! ─ se oye que grita uno de los hombres armados.

Las cosas no iban a mejorar. Eso Kagami lo tenía bastante presente. En ese caso lo mejor sería asumir el riesgo. Su vida por la oportunidad de salir de allí y rescatar a Tsukasa. Ahí estaba su oportunidad para recuperar la paz que había perdido cuando supo de la muerte de Konata. Kagami deja de preocuparse por su herida y se prepara para la batalla. Ya se encargaría luego de atender su herida, primero estaba salir de allí junto con el camión.

─ Allá voy...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y aquí está el capítulo finalizado. La tensión se pone a tope. Al principio creí que la misión se completaría en este capítulo, pero será mejor dejarlo para el siguiente, y entonces será que explique el significado de la foto de la leona y el origami del oso en _Heavy Rain_. Hasta entonces queda esperar, pero ya saben que no me voy a tardar mucho.

Hasta otra


	23. Chapter 23

Ya empieza un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, llena de drama, tragedia y angustia. Ahora a dar fin a esta pequeña y terrible aventura de Kagami.

Kagami se prepara con gran dificultad a causa de la herida en su brazo. Era bastante desafortunado que fuera precisamente su brazo izquierdo el que estuviera herido, y sólo le quedaba el derecho para poder intercambiar disparos con aquellos matones. Pero eso no debía detenerla. Por Tsukasa debía ser capaz de lo que sea, y así iba a ser.

Los matones se iban acercando lentamente con sus armas apuntando, listos para disparar al más mínimo asomo que vieran de la intrusa. Era claro que Kagami estaba atrapada. A su alrededor sólo podía ver las cajas y bidones que hacían de muro para mantenerla escondida. Tal vez allí estaba su boleto de salida, pero debería moverse con inteligencia y estar preparada para el peor de los escenarios.

Toma y bota aire lentamente un par de veces, y luego empuja su escondite con todas sus fuerzas. Habían demasiadas cosas para que ella sola las pudiera mover, pero no tantas como impedirle desestabilizarlas, y los matones se llevan una tremenda sorpresa al ver la montaña de cosas que caen sobre ellos al momento en que el intento de Kagami empieza a surtir efecto.

─ ¡Aléjenseeee!

La reacción de los matones fue bastante caótica, y Kagami aprovecha el desconcierto total para correr con la cabeza agachada para disminuir su perfil lo más posible. Un levantamiento tremendo de polvo también la ayuda a mantenerse fuera de la vista de quienes tenían la posibilidad de dispararle, por lo que su camino hasta el camión es recto y sin mayores obstáculos que algunos objetos tirados en el suelo.

Ya habiendo llegado, Kagami enciende el camión y arranca sin esperar a nada más. Al avanzar destruye la puerta santamaría de aquel almacén y se precipita hasta la calle a máxima velocidad, sabiendo que los criminales no tardarían mucho en darle seguimiento.

─ Vamos... Ahora quiero saber a dónde debo ir...

Kagami saca de su bolsillo el GPS y lo instala. Acto seguido el aparato se enciende automáticamente y muestra un mapa del sitio exacto al que debería llegar para así dar por completada su misión.

─ _Le quedan siete kilómetros para llegar a su destino_ ─ dice la voz del GPS.

─ ¿Siete kilómetros? ¡Eso es mucha distancia! ─ dice Kagami con rabia, y más cuando ve en el retrovisor que ya la estaban siguiendo.

Al estar conduciendo un camión, Kagami no contaba con mucho margen de maniobrabilidad ni podía alcanzar altas velocidades sin comprometer el cargamento o su propia vida, por lo que, al ser alcanzada por los matones, sólo le queda agachar la cabeza tanto como sea posible y sin perder la vista del camino para impedir que los disparos le diesen en la cabeza. En medio de esos disparos una bala pasó tan cerca de la oreja de Kagami que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba la bala. Era extraño que una sensación tan interesante pudiera surgir a partir de semejante infierno.

Eran los siete kilómetros más largos e infernales que Kagami haya recorrido en toda su vida, eso era completamente innegable. La única manera que vio entonces para quitarse de encima a los criminales fue hacer que el camión fuera bruscamente a los lados para así aporrear los autos y hacer caer las motos. Los criminales igual mantuvieron su implacable persecución, disparando enfurecidos y haciendo que Kagami poco a poco se sintiera más cerca de la muerte.

─ ¿Cuánto me queda? Siento que he recorrido un millón de kilómetros ─ dice Kagami con miedo y frustración.

─ _Le queda un kilómetro para llegar a su destino_.

Un kilómetro... Entonces Kagami se la tenía que jugar para poder completar la misión y evitar morir en el intento. Según el mapa en el GPS, el camino a seguir era recto, por lo que nada le impidió pisar a fondo el acelerador para llegar a su destino lo antes posible. Pero los criminales seguían. Estaban dispuestos a dar pelea hasta el final. Kagami logra ver a la distancia las puertas de la comisaría. Entonces era ahí donde debía mostrar el cargamento...

...entonces que así sea.

─ ¡Detente ahora mismo! ─ exige un matón mientras disparaba sin contenerse.

Ya estaba llegando. No tenía ningún sentido detenerse ahora, pero Kagami sabía que debía ralentizar la marcha para así frenar de forma segura. La última estrategia sería entonces volver a impactar a sus perseguidores para así no tener ningún problema, y sólo entonces frena el camión, pero terminó siendo ello demasiado precipitado porque el camión termina volcándose, y Kagami siente un tremendo pánico al ver lo que sucedería a continuación: El camión termina dando vueltas de forma caótica hasta detenerse justo enfrente de la comisaría, y los criminales, que hasta ese momento mantenían su implacable seguimiento, ahora entran en pánico al verse rodeados de decenas de policías que habían salido, alertados por el ruido que había en la calle.

─ ¡Las manos en alto! ─ grita uno de los policías.

En cuanto a Kagami, ella se llevó varios golpes por todo el cuerpo y un feo raspón sangrante en la cabeza, pero seguía milagrosamente viva. Con dolor y dificultad se quita el cinturón de seguridad y sale silenciosamente del camión para dirigirse al callejón más cercano, sosteniendo sus adoloridas costillas, aprovechando que la atención de la policía estaba únicamente centrada en los criminales que la seguían. Sentía un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero todavía tenía que averiguar si su misión ya estaba completa.

─ _Misión completada. Dentro del GPS tiene las primeras letras que necesita_ ─ dice la voz de GPS.

Kagami entonces rompe el aparato dejándolo caer al suelo y pasándolo, y saca de allí una memoria para celular, así que saca nuevamente el teléfono de Konata y conecta la memoria, si bien el dolor en su brazo izquierdo le dificulta un poco la labor. Lo primero que aparece es un nuevo video de Tsukasa, en el mismo lugar en que apareció en el primer video, y luego aparecen varias letras en un orden específico y entre líneas bajas como si fuera un juego del ahorcado. Kagami extrañamente sintió un rayo de esperanza dentro de ella.

─ Ya va una... Faltan cuatro... Espérame, Tsukasa...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora sí, les explicaré el significado de la primera misión de _Heavy Rain_ y de este fic:

 _Heavy Rain_ \- Origami del oso: Conducir en una carretera en sentido contrario por 5 kilómetros en menos de 5 minutos. La misión y la figura significan ímpetu y prepotencia; los osos son criaturas que no aceptan que nada se atraviese en su camino cuando se proponen algo, les da igual que el resto del mundo vaya en sentido contrario, igual siguen si así consiguen sus intereses.

Amor y Redención - Foto de la leona: Matar a un jefe de mafia y exponer la mercancía que comercia. Significa sigilo y fiereza, puesto que primero Kagami tiene que ser tan silenciosa e imperceptible como sea posible para conseguir la primera parte de la misión, y luego tiene que combatir y mantenerse en pie para conservar su "presa" (el camión) hasta finalmente llevarlo a destino.

Ahora que ya les expliqué el significado de estas dos misiones, sólo me queda despedirme de ustedes hasta el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	24. Chapter 24

Un saludo a toda la comunidad de Fanfiction que esté por estos lados. Como pueden ver, ya he subido un nuevo capítulo de este fic que todavía espera a dar varias sorpresas (en su gran mayoría tensas o tristes). En fin. Demos inicio al capítulo.

Había tenido que salir para comprar algunas cosas que se le habían pasado para así hacer un desayuno decente.

Soujiro había quedado demasiado impactado cuando ocurrió aquel incidente del robo en la tienda. Había pasado por alto varias otras cosas que debía comprar, y ahora tenía que intentarlo en otro sitio, sabiendo que aquella tienda estaría cercada por la policía y sería imposible entrar. La única opción que quedaba era pasar a otra tienda más alejada, lo que implicaba más tiempo caminando y más tardanza para finalmente desayunar.

A Soujiro le incomodaba tremendamente estar dándole vueltas continuamente, pero no podía quitarse aquello de la cabeza. Realmente necesitaba de algo que le pudiera distraer de ello. Incluso la locura de intentar buscar pistas de los asesinatos del asesino fotográfico podría serle de utilidad en ese momento, aunque todavía no tenía del todo claro por dónde empezar.

Su andar lo había llevado al frente de unas casas que, si bien no eran opulentas, sí denotaban la vanidad de quien percibe el posar en revistas de moda como una necesidad equiparable a la alimentación o el sueño, y Soujiro sólo dedica una fastidiada mirada a esas casas, cuando le parece escuchar un llanto en el interior de una de estas. Movido por la curiosidad, Soujiro se acerca a la casa de la que surge el llanto y trata de mirar por la ventana.

No ve nada, pero el llanto estaba ahí. Podía oírlo con mayor claridad, pero en el interior de la casa no había señal alguna de movimiento, ni se oían pasos para atender al bebé que estuviera llorando. Soujiro supuso entonces que la casa se encontraba sola y que nadie podría atender al bebé. Normalmente eso no debería importarle. Cosas como esa suelen pasar y no ocurre nada, pero Soujiro simplemente no podía acallar su inquietud y se dirige a la puerta para abrirla. No se abre, pero era de esperar, así que Soujiro se dirige a alguna ventana, seguro de que encontraría alguna que estuviese abierta.

─ _"Ese llanto me da muy mala espina. Debo ayudar a ese bebé. Algo dentro de mí me está lanzando advertencias..."_

Rápidamente encuentra una ventana por la cual puede entrar a la casa y buscar la fuente de ese llanto que no cesaba. Tal y como él se temía, la ausencia de cualquier otro sonido le confirma que allí no había nadie, por lo que sólo él podría ayudar. Va siguiendo el llanto hasta dirigirse a una habitación en el segundo piso, y allí nota que la habitación estaba en una situación que daba mucho que desear, a diferencia del resto de la casa: La pintura de las paredes estaba muy desgastada y sin haber recibido ningún cuidado; el suelo estaba polvoriento y lleno de basura y cualquier tipo de cosas asquerosas, como si allí pasaran animales salvajes sin ningún tipo de control; la cuna se notaba vieja y ligeramente astillada.

Soujiro no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido, pero sí tenía bastante claro que no iba a dejar a ese bebé a su suerte en esa habitación tan mugrienta y desvencijada. Toma al bebé en brazos y lo saca de allí para que le diera el aire, puesto que la atmósfera de aquel lugar también estaba muy viciado, y al regresar a la sala, ve la oportunidad para saber qué pasaba con el bebé para que esté llorando tanto.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, pequeño? ¿Tienes hambre o algo?

Ver de frente al bebé le hizo pensar por un momento en Konata y en todas las dificultades que él debió pasar cuando le tocó mantenerla por su cuenta. Había sido bastante duro en principio. Pese a todas las veces que se repetía que no estaba solo, había veces en que esa sensación lo abrumaba, cuando la pequeña Konata enfermaba o no encontraba la manera de hacer que dejara de llorar. Eran momentos muy duros en los que tenía que hacer enormes acopios de fuerza para levantarse y seguir adelante, sin importar lo frustrante que podía ser a veces. Ese bebé causaba toda una serie de emociones en Soujiro al hacerle recordar aquellos días, casi siempre duros, pero que al final le había dado varios recuerdos llenos de felicidad.

─ Vamos. Dime, pequeño ¿acaso necesitas un cambio de pañal o algo? ─ un olor es el que responde a la broma que pregunta Soujiro ─ Mmm. Parece que le atiné. Espérame aquí, bebé. Voy a buscar un pañal para cambiarte.

Soujiro deja al bebé sobre un sillón mientras se dispone a recorrer la casa en busca del pañal. Pasa un par de minutos recorriendo toda la casa, pero no encuentra lo que estaba buscando. Ya estaba por tirar la toalla y empezar a pensar en otra manera para hacerle un cambio al bebé, cuando escucha unos débiles lamentos provenientes del baño.

No lo había escuchado antes, y al hombre se le hizo sorprendente haberlo oído. Era demasiado débil. La persona que estaba en el baño debía estar en una situación grave, quizá cerca de la muerte, así que Soujiro se precipita al baño y trata de abrirla, pero la puerta se le resiste.

─ Mierda. A esta puerta le han puesto llave. Debo abrir esto como sea.

No le quedaba otra opción. tendría que abrir la puerta a la fuerza. Da una patada a la puerta, la cual no funciona. Luego otra patada, con el mismo resultado. Soujiro bufa con enfado y le da una tercera patada con más fuerza, reventando la zona donde estaba el pomo, y así la puerta es abierta.

Soujiro entra de forma brusca, y se encuentra a una niña de cabello azul en una tina llena de agua. Pero lo peor de aquella vista era que la niña lucía golpeada, y sus manos estaba atadas con unas finas cadenas al grifo para que no pudiera salir de allí. Soujiro estaba horrorizado, y sin pensarlo mucho va por las cadenas y las revienta a la fuerza. La niña maniatada abre lentamente los ojos y le da una mirada triste al hombre, el cual no se da por enterado en un principio.

─ D-déjame... aquí...

─ ¡No haré eso! Vas a estar bien. Confía en mí.

Soujiro saca a la niña del agua de la tina y la saca del baño. Era bastante pequeña y lucía desnutrida. Tal vez no superaba los diez años, pero el estado de alimentación la hacía ver muy flaca y pequeña.

─ ¿Quién... eres...?

─ Alguien que no va a pasar esto por alto. Ahora no hables ─ responde Soujiro con seriedad.

Soujiro encuentra una habitación que se veía bastante ordenada y hermosa, contrastando demasiado con la imagen repugnante que Soujiro se había hecho de la habitación del bebé y el baño, y en el acto acuesta a la niña en la cama para luego precipitarse a buscar vendas o cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a la niña, pues en sus brazos se veían unas marcas muy feas producidas por las cadenas con las que fue atada al grifo. Soujiro consigue las vendas y también los pañales que había buscado desde antes, pero en ese momento pone prioridad a la niña.

─ Tranquila. Pronto dejará de doler... ─ dice al momento de empezar a desinfectar las marcas.

─ Asesino...

─ ¿Qué?

─ Asesino... fotográfico...

Soujiro siente un vuelco en su pecho, y sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella niña de pelo azul ¿Acaso esa chica sabe algo del asesino fotográfico? ¿Podría ser?

─ A... yuda...

─ No te preocupes, pequeña. Ahora mismo estás a salvo. No necesitas hablar por el momento.

En ese momento se le ocurrió tomar la temperatura de la niña para saber si estaba bien, confirmando entonces su sospecha: La niña ardía en fiebre. Todo ese conjunto de males que la niña acumulaba eran señal de una existencia miserable que había sido cosa de más que solo una hora o dos ¿Quién le habría hecho esto? ¿Quién se preocuparía de cuidar tan insistentemente el aspecto general de la casa mientras dejaba la habitación del bebé caerse en ruinas y a la niña parecía someterle a una tortura medieval? Entre algunas cosas se encuentra unas fotos. Aparece una pareja feliz, y junto a esa pareja aparecen el bebé y la niña. El bebé de la foto dormía, por ahí la cosa iba bien... pero la niña parecía tener una sonrisa forzada, como si le ordenaran que lo hiciera frente a la cámara.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

Soujiro estaba ávido de respuestas, y rápidamente cura para que se pudiese recuperar pronto. La niña transpiraba y tenía la respiración algo agitada, pero Soujiro se imaginaba que en unos cuantos minutos estaría en condiciones de decir algunas palabras y saberlas coordinar. Era el momento en que tenía que regresar por el bebé. No podía dejarle llorar más tiempo por la falta de atención a su pañal.

─ Vuelvo en un minuto, pequeña. No te preocupes, sólo llámame si necesitas algo. Me llamo Soujiro, ¿de acuerdo? ─ el hombre sale de la habitación lentamente y sin esperar una respuesta para cuidar al bebé, y al pensar en las fotos nota algo muy curioso ─ ¿Dónde estarán los padres? Es raro que no esté alguno o no llamaran a alguna niñera para cuidar al bebé. No creo que fuera una buena opción que una niña tan joven se haga cargo de todo, y menos en esas condiciones...

Al llegar donde el bebé y hacerle el cambio que necesitaba, Soujiro se dio cuenta de que todavía conservaba el toque, cosa que lo hacía sentir satisfecho de lo que estaba logrando, además que descubré que el bebé era también una niña, cosa que lo descolocó un poco, puesto que vestía como si fuera un niño, pero igual no se detuvo hasta haberla cambiado completamente.

─ Ya está. Eres una bebita nueva. Ahora vamos con tu hermana. A ver si ya se siente mejor ¿Te parece?

La bebé, si bien no había dejado del todo el llanto, parecía haber empezado a sentir confianza en Soujiro, cosa que le pareció genial, y así él regresa a la habitación, ahora esperando encontrar algunas respuestas.

Al llegar encuentra que la niña, si bien no daba todavía muestras de mejoría, al menos había vuelto a abrir los ojos. Soujiro vio entonces el momento de hablar con ella.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duelen los brazos?

─ Gra...cias... ─ responde débilmente la niña ─ Me has salvado...

─ ¿De quién? Pero antes de que me respondas, ¿me puedes decir cómo te llamas? De pronto siento que te he visto antes.

La niña permanece en silencio unos segundos, mirando fijamente a Soujiro, como si no estuviera segura de darle una respuesta. Pero luego traga con dificultad, y Soujiro estaba pendiente de su respuesta.

─ Hikage... Miyakawa...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Fin del capítulo. Cosas nuevas se vienen, pueden estar plenamente seguros de que así va a ser. Ahora los dejo. Que la pasen bien, y esperen el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	25. Chapter 25

Ahora continuamos con Soujiro, puesto que los sucesos del capítulo anterior no han terminado. Ahora veamos lo que sigue, compañeros fans.

¿Hikage Miyakawa? Soujiro conocía ese apellido. Era el mismo de Hinata Miyakawa, una de las anteriores víctimas del asesino fotográfico. Si las cosas eran tal y como estaba sospechando, eso significaba que la niña que estaba frente a él estaba emparentada con Hinata Miyakawa. Las cosas realmente tenían que ser bastante horribles para ella, pese a que habían pasado casi dos años, y la verdad es que no deseaba presionarla si no quería o no podía ayudarle, así que mejor la sigue atendiendo para aliviar el dolor de sus atormentadas muñecas.

Las muñecas se notaban bastante lastimadas. Daba la impresión de que Hikage hubiera estado atada con esas cadenas durante varias horas. Soujiro sentía un terrible dolor dentro de sí al simplemente ver cómo había quedado aquella niña. La bebé se había quedado finalmente dormida, por lo que Soujiro no veía en ese momento nunguna razón para desviar su atención de Hikage.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes a un familiar que te acogiera luego de... lo que pasó? ─ dice Soujiro, intentando omitir el tema del asesino fotográfico.

─ No tengo familia. Onee-chan era lo único que tenía en el mundo ─ responde con voz muy débil y lastimera ─. El... asesino fotográfico... me quitó a mi única familia. Me dejó completamente sola, y terminé aquí, con una famiia que jamás me quiso a mí ni a la bebé de ahí.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ se extraña Soujiro mientras seguía revisando los brazos de Hikage ─ Se supone que si alguien se interesa en adoptar, es porque se compromete en darle amor y un hogar.

─ Mentira... Eso es mentira ─ Hikage hace una mueca de dolor cuando Soujiro le arregla los vendajes ─. Son unos monstruos. Ellos no nos quieren. Sólo somos imágenes para sus portadas perfectas, pero cuando las cámaras no están, entonces no repudian y nos castigan sin ninguna razón ─ Soujiro ahora pone toda su atención en lo que estaba diciendo Hikage, esperando a que continuase ─. Me ataron con cadenas en el baño... sólo porque los molesté cuando les dije que la bebé lo estaba pasando mal... No nos quieren... Nos maltratan mucho e ignoran nuestras necesidades.

Soujiro estaba estupefacto ante aquella revelación tan terrible que había soltado Hikage. Algo dentro de sí lo llamaba a revisar a la bebé, y así lo hace sin tardanza, quitándole la ropa para comprobar que, tal y como Hikage le acababa de decir, ambas pequeñas eran objeto de un maltrato terrible: La espalda de la bebé presentaba marcas enormes y tan brillantes que se podían adivinar recientes. Soujiro estaba horrorizado. Ahora no le extrañaba que la habitación de la bebé estuviera hecha un desastre, y también estaba resuelto en sacarlas a ambas de aquel infierno. No podía dejarlas esperando en ese lugar ni un minuto, y ya sería después que hablase con Yui para que haga algo al respecto. Hikage ve que Soujiro esta recogiendo varias cosas para así atender a la bebé adecuadamente, y de inmediato supo lo que estaba pensando aquel desconocido.

─ ¿Hay algún objeto personal que tengas en otra parte? ─ dice Soujiro con seriedad.

─ El teléfono de onee-chan... Es lo único que me queda de ella... Y su memoria...

─ ¿Qué tiene la memoria de ese teléfono? ─ dice Soujiro con sincera curiosidad.

─ Onee-chan nunca antes había tenido dinero para comprar una, pero cuando desapareció pude encontrar aquella memoria... Cuando ella desapareció, encontré una foto rota, y esa foto me llevó a una tienda en la que conseguí una caja con varias fotos de animales que no recuerdo, y también había una memoria...

─ ¿Y qué tiene esa memoria para que sea tan especial?

─ Está... Mi habitación está al lado de la habitación de la bebé. Búscala ahí...

Soujiro asiente inmediatamente y se va de aquella habitación para dirigirse directamente a aquella que le había indicado Hikage. La habitación en cuestión estaba cerrada, pero no supuso ningún problema para Soujiro abrirla y ver lo que allí se encontraba: El lugar estaba medianamente limpio, y Soujiro pensó que Hikage se habría esforzado mucho para que el lugar fuera habitable, pero era claro que sus actuales padrastros no la tomaban en cuenta en absoluto ni la ayudaban cuando más los necesitaba. No pudo evitar pensar que eran unos seres despreciables. Una simple portada de revista no puede resumir todo el propósito que abarca el hecho de tener hijos, pero los dueños de casa claramente no habían entendido aquel detalle tan importante.

Se puso a revisar cajones hasta que encontró el celular que Hikage le había pedido, y al lado había una memoria extraible que Soujiro no dudó en introducir para saber qué era lo que tenía. No pasa nada. Sólo había un archivo de video en la memoria, pero el mismo estaba estropeado y no enfocaba absolutamente nada. Soujiro frunce los labios, aquella memoria en poco y nada podría ayudar a resolver el caso que dejó a la pobre Hikage en estado de orfandad. Ya sin nada más por hacer, Soujiro saca la memoria y se guarda el teléfono para así regresar y llevarse a Hikage y la bebé. Ya había estado demasiado tiempo en aquella casa de locos.

* * *

Ya estando de vuelta en casa, y encima pensando en que no había comprado los ingredientes que necesitaba, Soujiro toca un par de veces la puerta hasta que Yukari le abre. La mujer se sorprende de ver nuevamente a Soujiro, especialmente por que tenía a dos menores en sus brazos.

─ ¿Quiénes son ellas?

─ Es una larga historia, pero te lo puedo contar luego de que desayune ─ responde Soujiro ─. Tengo que comprar algunas cosas, y mientras tanto necesito que me hagas el favor de cuidar de ellas. Acabo de sacarlas de una casa que más bien parecía ser la entrada al mismísimo infierno.

─ Claro. Sabes que aquí estoy para ayudar.

Yukari entonces recibe a Hikage y a la bebé para luego llevárselas a su habitación para que descansen, y Soujiro se retira rápidamente para hacer la compra lo antes posible. En serio tenía hambre.

* * *

─ ¿El asesino fotográfico? ¿En serio la niña es pariente de una de las víctimas?

─ Yo tampoco me lo pude creer. Ella es Hikage Miyakawa, la hermana menor de Hinata Miyakawa, y debido a que se queda sola es que la mandaron en adopción, pero la familia que la acogió no era la ideal para ella ─ responde Soujiro en cuento termina de comer.

─ ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿Acaso tomarás tú la custodia de ambas?

─ No lo creo. No estoy en buenas condiciones ahora mismo para tener hijos otra vez, además que mi cabeza ahora mismo está en otra órbita. No podría cuidarlas y atenderlas como se debe, así que llamaré a mi sobrina para que se ponga en contacto con servicios sociales o quien sea que se pueda encargar de ellas, y una vez que Hikage señale los maltratos que sufre, espero que pueda caer luego en una familia que sí la quiera.

─ Eso también espero. Las marcas en sus brazos me habían dejado muy preocupada.

Soujiro se queda un rato pensando. Que en apenas medio día se encontrara a la familia de dos víctimas del asesino fotográfico era algo más que una simple casualidad. Y también estaba el hecho de que Yukari sólo podía pensar en participar en la búsqueda del asesino fotográfico. Sería problemático, pero por el bien de ella, debía acompañarla.

─ ¿Ya has determinado dónde debemos empezar a buscar las pistas de la víctima falsa, Soujiro-san?

─ Sí, tengo el lugar al que podríamos ir más tarde, pero entonces primero debo llamar a mi sobrina. También ella debe saber lo que haremos en caso de que surjan problemas. Es una policía bastante confiable que ha sabido mejorar con el paso del tiempo.

─ Ya lo creo.

Ambos adultos asienten, y luego Soujiro saca su teléfono para empezar a llamar, esperando que Yui esté disponible para atender. El preámbulo de la aventura que los envolvería a él y a Yukari estaba llegando a su fin.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Fin del capítulo. Y para la próxima entrega regresa Misao, quien además finalmente se involucrará (de forma indirecta) en el caso. Todavía falta bastante, pueden ustedes estar seguros de ello. Ahora me despido. Tengo mucho trabajo y varias historias que tengo que escribir.

Hasta otra


	26. Chapter 26

Regresa Misao a la acción, si bien su gran momento todavía no llega. Pero en fin, un avance es un avance, y ahora mismo es cuando es necesaria su presencia. Este fanfic es original de _Minikomicweb_ , así como Lucky Star y _Heavy Rain_ son originales de Kagami Yoshimizu y David Cage, respectivamente.

A Misao no le hacía ninguna gracia que desde tan temprano estuviera lloviendo. Era un auténtico infierno lo que estaba viendo que transcurría en las calles mientras esperaba por la llegada de Hiyori y Patricia para recogerla en busca del nuevo sitio donde iba a quedarse temporalmente. La castaña estaba mentalmente agotada, una nueva pesadilla la había azotado aquella noche. Era la misma pesadilla de siempre, con sujetos con la cara tapada atacándola de manera inmisericorde y asesinándola de muy mala manera.

Estaba cansada de tener que pasar por ese mismo sueño tantas veces, y pese a que el dueño del apartamento había sido muy amable con ella, era momento para irse y no regresar nunca más.

─ Se están tardando. No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre ─ refunfuña Misao para sí misma, moviéndose de incomodidad.

En ese momento se asoma un auto, y Misao lo reconoció como el auto de Hiyori, cosa que le alegraba mucho ver. En efecto, Hiyori sale de allí y le hace señas a la castaña para que se subiera y así llevarla al lugar que Misao le indicara. Una vez que ambas estaban dentro del auto, se ponen el cinturón de seguridad para así estar listas para el viaje.

─ ¿Dónde está Patricia? Creí que vendría contigo ─ observa Misao al reparar en la ausencia de la rubia.

─ Ella ha tenido que irse a la editorial. Estaban esperando todavía por su informe sobre los reportajes que había realizado durante la semana ─ responde Hiyori tranquilamente, y entonces pone en marcha el auto ─ ¿Y qué me cuentas de tus cosas? ¿Vendrás luego por ellas?

─ No. He mandado a que las envíen a casa de mis padres mientras busco un lugar fijo para establecerme. No voy a estar levando todas mis posesiones a donde yo vaya si no tengo todavía un techo propiamente dicho.

Hiyori asiente calmadamente. Tenía que darle la razón a la castaña, pero en lugar de decírselo prefiere poner su atención en el camino.

* * *

El auto de Hiyori termina en el estacionamiento de un hotel que Misao había indicado. No era un lugar idílico precisamente, pero era un sitio que Misao señalaba como adecuado para estar unos cuantos días, a lo que Hiyori cree ciegamente. Su antigua senpai era lo bastante grande para saber bien lo que hace.

Al para el auto, ambas chicas se bajan y se dirigen hasta la recepción usando el paraguas de Hiyori. En la recepción son recibidas por un sujeto con una cara bastante sospechosa que le erizaba la nuca a Misao.

─ ¿Qué se les ofrece a las señoritas?

─ Quiero una habitación ─ responde Misao con determinación, intentando que aquel hombre no notara su nerviosismo.

─ ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Unas horas? ¿Hasta mañana? ¿Tienes pensado quedarte unos días? ─ dice el hombre mientras empieza a tomar notas en un cuaderno.

─ Por unos días, aunque no tengo decidido la cantidad exacta ─ responde Misao.

─ Muy bien. Aquí tienen las llaves ─ el hombre pasa las llaves a Misao mientras hace una mueca que causa desagrado en la castaña, aunque Hiyori ni lo miraba, por lo que no captaba lo que ocurría ─. Habitación 207. Está en el segundo piso. Tienen que dirigirse hasta el fondo. Que la pasen muy bien las dos.

Misao no se sentía nada cómoda con aquel sujeto tan raro mirándolas. En sus ojos se notaba lascivia y sadismo. Incluso ella podía notarlo a la legua. Incluso, a juzgar por su gesto, podía adivinar que aquel hombre se hacía la idea de que Hiyori y ella eran pareja, despertando en él pensamientos bastante sucios. Misao sólo esperaba que la llave que tuviera en la mano fuese la única con la que cuente la habitación asignada, pues de otro modo habría problemas. Misao toma la mano de Hiyori y la saca de la recepción rápidamente, volviendo a estar ambas en el estacionamiento.

─ ¿Dónde te vas a quedar, Misao-san?

─ El degenerado aquel me dijo que en la habitación 207. Está en el segundo piso, así que mejor vamos y averiguamos.

─ De acuerdo.

Ambas chicas se dirigen entonces a las escaleras y van subiendo hasta llegar al segundo piso. El que el hotel fuera abierto y se contara con una vista directa de toda la zona aledaña parecía ser algo bueno al parecer de Misao, especialmente porque era la primera vez que iba a un hotel.

Hiyori por su parte mira las paredes, las cuales estaban un poco descuidadas, como si no llevara ningún trato de mantenimiento desde que empezara la época de lluvias. Era un poco lamentable, pero no era nada que no pudiera ser fácilmente resuelto con un poco de iniciativa.

─ Habitación 207... Habitación 207...

Misao va recorriendo las puertas, mirando fijamente las placas con el número que las identificaba, y así hasta que llega a la habitación que le tocaba. Ahora tocaba probar las llaves, y sí funcionan sin ningún problema, así que abre y ve su nuevo lugar de descanso (a falta de cualquier ánimo de Misao de llamar a ese lugar "hogar temporal"). La verdad es que no estaba mal, pues contaba con algunos enseres básicos como una cocina, un televisor, un armario, una cama y una mesa para comer, aparte de algunas otras cosas que Misao prefirió no enumerar en ese momento. Había sido un acierto haber enviado todas sus cosas con sus padres en lugar de haberlas traído, y ahora tendría la oportunidad de buscar una nueva casa sin tener que padecer aquellas horribles pesadillas.

─ Pues no está mal. Creo que podrá estar aquí algunos días sin problemas, Misao-san ─ observa Hiyori luego de recorrer toda la habitación.

─ Lo sé, y espero que no tenga ningún problema en el tiempo que pase aquí ─ Misao se tira a la cama y se queda un rato mirando al techo ─. Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que puedo estar en una cama cómoda. Espero que esto me ayude a superar mi insomnio.

─ Sí, Patty-chan y yo también esperamos que consigas recuperarte.

Misao sonríe. Todas aquellas personas a las que alguna vez había llamado amigas habían desaparecido para no regresar, pero Hiyori y Patricia no habían perdido el contacto con ella en absoluto. Se sentía bastante agradecida con ellas, especialmente porque no se sentía segura de llegar a este punto en sus estudios en la universidad si no fuera por la ayuda de aquellas dos chicas, tan amables y colaboradoras. Luego de un rato se vuelve a levantar, ya con ganas de salir a dar una vuelta.

─ Ya me está entrando hambre. Supongo que por aquí habrá algún lugar donde podamos comer ¿Me acompañas, Hiyori?

─ Claro. Yo tampoco he tenido tiempo para desayunar, así que me apunto.

Misao toma nuevamente las llaves y sale de la habitación 207, cerrando cuando ya ambas estaban fuera. Hiyori todavía tenía el paraguas en la mano, pues la lluvia no cedía ni un ápice. Ya estaban por llegar ambas a las escaleras, cuando Hiyori, en un casual acto de curiosidad, voltea a mirar y se encuentra a alguien subiendo por las escaleras que estaban al otro lado del pasillo. Pero lo que más le llama la atención era que conocía a esa persona, y se notaba a la distancia que estaba teniendo problemas para desplazarse.

─ Misao-san, mira esto.

─ ¿Qué es, Hiyori? ─ Misao voltea a mirar en la dirección que señalaba Hiyori, y se lleva una gran sorpresa al también reconocer a la persona que acababa de aparecer ─ No puede ser... ¿Es de verdad Hiiragi?

─ Parece que está mal ¿No deberíamos verla? ─ propone Hiyori.

─ Excelente idea. Vamos, y después será que desayunemos.

Ambas chicas se dirigen rápidamente hacia Kagami mientras ven que ella abre la puerta de una de las habitaciones al fondo, y luego de entrar no cierra bien la puerta, por lo que Hiyori y Misao no ven la necesidad de tocar la puerta para entrar. Al ingresar a la habitación, se encuentran que Kagami estaba tirada en la cama, completamente golpeada e inconsciente.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? ─ dice Misao horrorizada.

─ Pareciera que le acabaran de dar una paliza. Esos golpes no son ordinarios.

Ambas chicas podían ver perfectamente el raspón sangrante en la frente de Kagami, los numerosos hematomas en sus brazos y la suciedad, humedad y manchas de sangre en su ropa y cabello, y sobre todo se podía ver la herida de bala en su brazo izquierdo. Kagami necesitaba atención urgente, y sólo Hiyori y Misao estaban en capacidad y condición de ayudarla.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y por vez primera Misao tendrá una segunda aparición consecutiva, como bien pueden observar. Ahora es cuando Misao va a estar metida en la búsqueda de Tsukasa y el asesino fotográfico, empezando así algunas desventuras bastante peligrosas. Mejor no les digo más y los veo para la próxima ocasión.

Hasta otra


	27. Chapter 27

Muy bien, regresamos con la pequeña historia que ahora mismo protagoniza Misao, a ver cómo ayuda a Kagami, si bien tiene a su lado a Hiyori y (para otro momento) a Patricia para acompañarle en el difuso camino que depara esta historia.

Hiyori no pierde el tiempo y le mide el pulso a Kagami. La nota un poco agitada, pero Kagamo reacciona cuando su antigua kouhai le toma la muñeca. Misao estaba hecha un mar de nervios al verla en ese estado tan lamentable, preguntándose continuamente qué le habría pasado.

─ ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarla? ¿Llamamos a un hospital?

─ No creo que haga falta. Esto no es algo de lo que no pueda hacerse cargo cualquier persona ─ responde Hiyori ─. Primero debemos ver si hay un botiquín en el baño. Eso podría sernos de muchísima utilidad.

─ De acuerdo.

Misao busca entonces el baño de aquella habitación de hotel, pudiendo encontrarlo en apenas unos segundos. Lo siguiente que hace es comprobar que, en efecto había un botiquín de primeros auxilios empotrado en la pared, lo abre y saca todas que estaban allí, teniendo cuidado de que no se le cayeran los frascos que iba sacando. Luego regresa casi corriendo, notando que Kagami finalmente había abierto los ojos, aunque Hiyori no se había dado cuenta por estar mirando las heridas que tenía.

─ ¿Hiiragi? ─ se sorprende Misao de ver a su antigua compañera recobrar la conciencia.

─ Kusakabe... ─ Kagami abre un poco más los ojos al ver a la castaña por primera vez en casi dos años ─ No creí... que nos volveríamos a ver.

─ Yo tampoco, pero luego me dirás qué ha sido de tu vida. Hiyori, aquí tengo todas las cosas.

─ Gracias, Misao-san. Ahora podemos atender a Kagami-san de manera adecuada.

Hiyori entonces procede a ayudar a Kagami a sentarse, y Misao también colabora en ello. El propósito de la acción era quitarle la parte superior de la ropa para así ver bien las heridas y proceder a curarlas sin demasiado problema. Misao no tenía ni idea de qué función tenía cada uno de los medicamentos que había sacado del botiquín, pero Hiyori sí que lo sabía, así que es ella quien se pone a cargo de darle a Kagami algo para ayudarle a calmar el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

─ Tome esto, Kagami-san. Al menos así podrá moverse un poco, aunque con estas heridas lo recomendable es que descanse por un par de días.

─ No tengo tiempo para eso ─ dice Kagami cortante ─. Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer... ─ de pronto Kagami se detiene en sus palabras, no queriendo que Hiyori y Misao supieran más de la cuenta ─ En todo caso, no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo en la cama. Les agradezco que me ayuden, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

─ ¿Como qué? ─ insiste Misao con enojo.

─ Eso es asunto mío, Kusakabe ─ es la respuesta de Kagami ─. No creo que sea algo que entiendas...

─ Tal vez no, pero no creo que esa sea la manera en que le hables a alguien que te ayuda, y más cuando habíamos sido amigas y te perdiste de vista hace años ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Hiiragi? ¿Tanto asco te dábamos todas para que desaparecieras y nunca más nos llamaras ni nada?

Kagami no responde y mantiene su mirada fija en la pared. Por su parte Hiyori estaba bastante preocupada por la tensión creciente en el reencuentro entre Misao y Kagami. No había empezado bien, y era obvio que ninguna de las dos tenía pensado ceder.

─ Ya dije que lo que haya pasado es asunto mio ─ responde Kagami con un tono frío ─. No hace ninguna falta que ustedes intenten saber nada. Lo que es más, no deberían meterse donde no las llaman.

─ ¿Esa es tu manera de dar las gracias, Hiiragi? ─ Misao estaba cada vez más molesta ─ ¿Para esto es que nos estamos esforzando ahora? ¿Qué te ha pasado, Hiiragi? ¿Qué fue lo que te convirtió en la cosa que eres ahora?

─ ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir, Kusakabe? ─ dice Kagami con un tono más agresivo ─ Les dijo que es mi problema. No las quiero metidas en mis asuntos.

─ Kagami-san, dices esto porque estás metida en algo muy peligroso, ¿me equivoco?

Kagami se queda tiesa por unos cuantos segundos ¿Desde cuándo Hiyori era capaz de tener semejante capacidad de ver a través de las evasivas de la gente? No quería involucrar a nadie en su búsqueda. Le preocupaba pensar que el asesino fotográfico la tuviera vigilada y se le ocurriera matar inmediatamente a Tsukasa si la veía recibiendo ayuda. Desde donde estaba no veía ninguna otra presencia fuera de aquellas dos chicas, pero no quería correr riesgos.

─ Al menos deberías dejar que te curemos. Mira el asco que estás hecha ─ dice Misao de mala gana.

Kagami no dice nada al respecto. La verdad es que no sentía que tuviera nada que opinar sobre ese asunto, pero deja que Hiyori y Misao atendieran sus heridas. Pudieron usar desinfectante para tratar los raspones en su frente y las heridas que estaban dispersas en su torso. La herida de bala afortunadamente no era profunda, incluso fue posible extraer el proyectil, aprovechando que estaba parcialmente afuera, aunque Kagami se queja mucho por el dolor que le causaba aquello.

─ No se preocupe, Kagami-san. Esto ya está. Sólo debe guardar reposo y esperar que las heridas se cierren, y luego podrá moverse libremente ─ dice Hiyori al finalizar el tratamiento de las heridas.

─ Hiyori ¿no vamos a vendarle las heridas? ─ cuestiona Misao.

─ No hace falta, Misao-san. No hay vendajes adhesivos pequeños para los raspones, que sí consideraría usarlos, y además las heridas no son demasiado graves, aunque es posible que Kagami-san tenga una o dos costillas rotas ─ Hiyori pasa entonces a mirar a Kagami ─ ¿Cómo se sienten sus costillas, Kagami-san?

─ Duele. Me duele horrores ─ responde secamente Kagami.

─ En unas cuantas horas se secarán la mayoría de las heridas. Un buen rato de descanso es todo lo que necesita, Kagami-san ─ Hiyori se levanta y lleva de vuelta al baño todos los vendajes y medicamentos ─. Misao-san, será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya queda de parte de Kagami-san el mejorar su estado.

Misao se mantiene dudosa, mirando fijamente a Kagami por unos segundos. Seguía molesta por la respuesta tan mala que había dado Kagami, y encima no había agradecido en absoluto la ayuda recibida. No entendía qué había sido de la Kagami que era bondadosa y tenía un lado sincero pese a su actitud tsundere. En ese momento era incapaz de reconocerla. Deseaba saber lo que pasaba con ella.

* * *

─ Vaya manera de empezar el día ─ Misao y Hiyori ya estaban de vuelta en la habitación de la castaña, y ésta se tumba en la cama mientras seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido poco antes ─. Hiyori, ¿crees que haga falta intentar saber lo que le pasa a Hiiragi?

─ Kagami-san estaba mintiendo ─ Misao se levanta de golpe para mirar a Hiyori ─. Patty-chan y yo estudiamos periodismo, y en nuestra carrera hemos aprendido a distinguir las emociones de la gente en sus gestos y en su tono de voz, y te puedo decir que Kagami-san ha evitado como sea decirnos la verdad.

─ ¿Eso se puede saber? ¿Cómo le hacen para saber que alguien miente? ─ dice Misao sorprendida.

─ Las constantes evasivas y ese obvio tono de temor e inseguridad son claros indicativos de que mentía. Hay algo que Kagami-san no nos quiere decir. Supongo que tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió...

─ ¿Tú crees?

─ Sí. No debe ser fácil para ella mantener la cabeza fría después de lo que pasó hace poco. Le debe haber afectado mucho cuando secuestraron a su hermana...

─ Pero yo no tengo hermanas, solo un hermano.

─ Me refiero a Tsukasa-san.

─ Oh, es verdad. Siento interrumpir ─ Misao vuelve a tumbarse en la cama, mirando el techo un buen rato ─. Pero igual no comprendo esa actitud tan fría de su parte. Yo sí haría lo posible por pedir ayuda a mis amigas, a mi familia, a alguien. No me aislaría para luego ponerme a hacer estupideces y arriesgarme como seguramente lo hizo Hiiragi.

─ Es cuestión de puntos de vista, Misao-san ─ Hiyori mira la hora en su reloj y se prepara para salir ─. Patty-chan y yo vendremos en la noche. Tenemos muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer en la universidad y también tenemos que entregar un informe a la editorial, así que estaremos ocupadas todo el día.

─ Sí. Yo también debo adelantar algunas cosas. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mejor nos vemos en la noche, que por ahora también necesito calmarme un poco. Gracias por acompañarme, Hiyori.

Misao no ve cuando Hiyori se va de allí, y al poco rato cierra los ojos para finalmente descansar. Tenía mucho que hacer, y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para poder hacer frente a aquello que se le venía próximamente.

* * *

Kagami permanece tirada en la cama, sintiendo cómo iba haciendo efecto el medicamento contra el dolor que le habían suministrado Hiyori y Misao. Pero también estaba muy agotada, y por esa razón debería descansar un par de horas antes de buscar en la caja la siguiente prueba que tendría que superar. La caja estaba justo debajo de la caja, y había sido una suerte que aquellas dos polizonas no tuvieran la idea de buscar nada allí, o habría serios problemas. No tenía nada de sueño, pero su cuerpo le rogaba por descanso. Luego de eso se bañaría para quitarse la suciedad y las manchas de sangre para así tomar la segunda fotografía...

El destino de Tsukasa dependía de que tomase las decisiones correctas en el momento correcto...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Otra parte finalizada. Pronto habrán más capítulos, y con ello situaciones varias y tensión al máximo. Pero mejor no les doy más detalles y me despido por el momento.

Hasta otra


	28. Chapter 28

Ya comenzamos con este nuevo capítulo de Amor y Redención, ahora regresando con Yui. Empecemos.

Un acorde...

Otro acorde...

Yui teclea lentamente con un piano de cola, pero su reacción y cara muetran que no le estaba saliendo bien lo que hacía.

Delante de ella se encontraba una partitura de _Para Elisa_ de Ludwing Van Beethoven. Yui vuelve a presionar algunas teclas, pero no le salían las notas que buscaba para dar pie a los primeros acordes musicales.

En ese momento Yui siente un extraño malestar, mirando a la nada al momento de dejar de insistir con sus intentos. En ese momento aparece Yutaka y toma asiento al lado de su hermana mayor, preguntándose en silencio qué le ocurría.

─ Algo no está bien...

─ ¿Onee-chan?

─ Sinceramente no comprendo cómo es posible que no haya avance ─ Yui se apoya en el piano y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos ─. Van a ser dos años que esta pesadilla asola los vecindarios circundantes. El asesino fotográfico todavía está suelto, y Tsukasa todavía no es salvada.

─ ¿T-Tsukasa-senpai? ¿Ella? ─ Yukata se muestra nerviosa y temerosa.

─ Sí, ella ─ Yui se quita los lentes y se masajea lentamente el puente de la nariz ─. Ahora mismo estoy asignada para rescatarla, pero hay muchas cosas que están mal. De pronto siento que no voy a poder... ─ Yui se vuelve a poner lentes y dirige una mirada triste a las teclas del piano ─ Son casi dos largos años en que la policía de este departamento y de varios aledaños han estado, supuestamente, moviendo cielo y tierra para atrapar al asesino fotográfico, pero hasta ahora nadie ha conseguido nada. Hace poco llegué hasta aquí y me encontré que casi ni pruebas tienen. Fuera del papeleo de rutina y las firmas de ese asesino, la verdad es que no hay un punto de comienzo para buscarlo. Es como si un fantasma recorriera las calles y secuestrara a varias chicas para asesinarlas.

─ ¿Qué es lo que crees sobre ello, onee-chan?

─ Si te he de ser sincera, pienso que debe tratarse de alguien que conoce el modus operandi de la policía ─ confiesa Yui sin cambiar su gesto ─. Sabe lo que hará la policía para buscarlo. Conoce los procedimientos de revisión y recolecta de pruebas, o por lo menos conoce las nociones básicas para así esconder sus huellas y asesinar impunemente... Y siento que los policías que están trabajando conmigo no están cooperando ─ toma la partitura y le da una breve mirada ─. El crimen y la música tienen algo en común, y es que su realización viene caracterizada por la inteligencia y capacidad creativa de quien los realiza, y su forma y color va acorde a su mentalidad y sentimientos. Lo que esa idiota de Yue dijo es verdad: Sólo quien realmente ama puede realmente odiar. Pero el problema es: ¿Quién podría amar de tal modo como para desequilibrarse y terminar canalizando sólo odio hacia sus víctimas? ¿Eso siquiera es posible?

─ ¿Tú crees...? Onee-chan ─ Yutaka se muestra temerosa y palidece un poco ─ ¿Tú crees que ese asesino algún día vaya tras de mí?

─ Ojalá que no, Yutaka, y créeme que haría lo que fuera para ayudarte. Ese asesino no puede estar más tiempo libre en las calles. Cueste lo que me cueste lo detendré.

─ Onee-chan...

Yui suspira largamente y termina cerrando la partitura, desistiendo de aprender a tocar el piano. La verdad es que estaba bastante cansada. Había podido llegar a dormir a horas de la madrugada y tuvo que levantarse temprano, esperando una llamada para recibir los informes de los interrogatorios realizados a Kazuo y Miroslav, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no serviría de nada. Había perdido toda la noche de manera bastante inútil, buscando a gente que estaba demasiado lejos del perfil psicológico que había conseguido establecer del asesino fotográfico. Las posibilidades de que los interrogatorios dieran resultados positivos eran muy remotas, pero Yui tenía que esperar, frustrada al saber que a Tsukasa le quedaba cada vez menos tiempo y no podía hacer nada.

Justo cuando Yui se levanta, ella y Yutaka escuchan el teléfono de la policía. Yui lo toma rápidamente, creyendo que era el informe, pero se trataba de una llamada de parte de su tío Soujiro. No sabía qué se le podía ofrecer tan temprano, pero igual se dispone a responder la llamada. Yutaka permanece sentada ante el piano, viendo a su hermana.

─ ¿Moshi moshi?

─ _¿Tienes un minuto para venir a casa, Yui? Necesito tu ayuda para algo muy importante_ ─ dice Soujiro con tono de urgencia.

─ Ahora mismo estoy para cualquier cosa, así que puedes contar conmigo, tío ─ responde Yui ─ ¿De qué problema se trata? Espero que no se trata de nada demasiado grave.

─ _Pues me temo que sí es grave el tema que quiero hablar contigo_ ─ dice Soujiro un poco más calmado ─ _. En todo caso necesito que vengas para ayudarme con este tema. Te prometo que no tomará demasiado tiempo_.

─ Bueno, iré para allá y estaré en un minuto ─ Yui cuelga la llamada y se guarda el teléfono.

─ ¿Qué quiere el tío Soujiro? ─ curiosea Yutaka.

─ No me lo dijo claramente, pero como sea voy allá ¿Crees que podrás hacerte el almuerzo tú sola antes de irte a la universidad?

─ Cuenta conmigo. Okaa-san me enseñó a cocinar luego de que el tío Soujiro me pidió que regresara con ella.

Yui sonríe levemente. Era un tanto nostálgico pensar cuando Yutaka necesitaba ser ayudada en casi todas las actividades, pero Yui no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Tenía que ver lo que pasaba con su tío.

* * *

Su viaje había durado sólo unos pocos minutos, y Yui agradecía las dos tazas de café que había tomado antes de salir, porque el sueño la estaba molestando bastante. Pasando rápidamente bajo la lluvia llega hasta el bloque de apartamentos y sube rápidamente hasta que llega al apartamento indicado. Ni siquiera hace falta que golpeara la puerta, pues Soujiro le abre la puerta de inmediato.

─ Yui, menos mal que llegas, y justo a tiempo.

─ ¿Cuál es el problema, tío? ¿Acaso la junta de vecinos de aquí te piensa subir las cuotas?

─ Créeme que eso jamás me ha preocupado, aunque dudo mucho que fuera capaz de pagar una subida semejante ─ responde Soujiro soltando unas risas flojas mientras le permite el paso a su sobrina ─. Lo que realmente ocurre es que esta mañana terminé entrometiéndome en una casa y me encontré a una niña y una bebé...

─ ¿Entrometerte en una casa? ¿Acaso vas a enfrentar una denuncia por invasión de propiedad?

─ No, lo que quiero es que me digas qué hacer ante el hecho de que decidí llevarme a la niña y la bebé. Ya te voy a mostrar cómo están ambas, para que comprendas por qué me las llevé.

Yui estaba la mar de confundida. Su tío podía hacer cosas extrañas, pero ahora se hacía la idea de que se estaba pasando de la raya. Sólo esperaba que no se tratara de nada grave que terminara con él tras las rejas de manera irremediable.

Al llegar a la habitación de Soujiro, Yui ve a la niña y la bebé, y en el acto consigue reconocer a la chiquilla de cabello azul, la cual se encontraba profundamente dormida y con las heridas de sus muñecas expuestas y con algo de ungüento para prevenir infecciones.

─ ¿Hikage Miyakawa? ¿La hermana menos de la segunda víctima del asesino fotográfico?

─ Creí que te costaría un más reconocer su rostro ─ opina Soujiro.

─ ¿Costarme? Sabría quién es aunque se pintara el cabello y usara lentes de contacto. Hay fotos suyas dentro de los expedientes que constantemente leo para obtener pistas sobre los pasos del asesino fotográfico. Ya me he visto su rostro como un millón de veces ─ Yui se acerca a Hikage y da un vistazo a las heridas en las muñecas ─ ¿Qué es esto, tío? ¿Por qué esta niña se encuentra de este modo?

─ Eso es exactamente lo que quería hablar contigo, Yui ─ Soujiro también se acerca a la cama ─. La familia que la adoptó le causó esas heridas, y además la niña me ha contado algunas cosas terribles sobre lo que le hacen a ella y a la bebé.

─ Despreciable. Absolutamente despreciable ─ Yui pone una cara de asco al interpretar las palabras de su tío ─. Pero sé que hay algo más, y supongo que me lo vas a contar, ¿no?

─ Así es, Yui. Hikage parece que podría saber algo referente al asesino fotográfico.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y se viene una segunda parte de este fragmento de la historia de Amor y Redención. Este capítulo resulta en uno de los más originales (sin incluir los capítulos de _AsFoxger_ ), puesto que en la historia de _Heavy Rain_ el agente del FBI Norman Jayden (Yui) y el detective Scott Shelby (Soujiro) no tienen ningún tipo de parentesco familiar ni tienen contacto directo y consciente de ninguna manera antes de la batalla final para salvar a Shaun Mars (Tsukasa). Pero no les digo mas, aunque sé que les dejé una espinita de curiosidad y ansias de saber más en algún lado xD.

Hasta otra


	29. Chapter 29

Otra actualización a la velocidad del rayo (al menos en comparación con otras historias largas que realizo). Aquí hay más cosas que les harán pensar un buen rato, ya van a ver.

Yui se queda durante un rato viendo a la pequeña Hikage durmiendo mientras pensaba en las cosas que había hablado con su tío. Tal vez tenía sentido lo que había dicho. Las familias de las víctimas parecían saber más sobre el asesino fotográfico que la misma policía. Eso no era descabellado, tomando en cuenta que las propias familias rara vez daban una declaración completa la policía, indudablemente a causa del miedo y la confusión que sufrirían al momento, por lo que los informes de los interrogatorios estaban siempre expuestos a tener información incompletamente o accidentalmente falseada. Así pues, ante los ojos de Yui se encontraba una oportunidad de oro para obtener información sobre aquel asesino.

─ Todavía duerme profundamente, ¿no? ─ aparece Soujiro con dos tazas de té, y entonces le ofrece uno a Yui ─ No sé si te sea de alguna ayuda, pero Hikage me había dicho que cuando secuestraron a su hermana... ─ se mete una mano al bolsillo y le da una memoría para teléfono a su sobrina ─ Al parecer el asesino fotográfico se lo dio. Lo probé para ver qué tenía, pero sólo cuenta con un video defectuoso. No se ve absolutamente nada.

─ Igual creo que podría ser una pista ─ dice Yui mientras toma la memoria y le da un vistazo ─. Aún si la información está dañada o corrupta, existen métodos para averiguar su origen y verdadero contenido. Aunque eso tomaría tiempo, pero te agradezco que me quieras ayudar, tío.

─ ¿Y qué hay de tu paso por la nueva comisaría a la que te transfirieron?

─ De inicio no fue demasiado mal, y hay algunos agentes que son amables, pero también tengo la sensación de que no soy bienvenida por todos ─ confiesa Yui ─. Es posible que estén desesperados por capturar al asesino y algunos teman que yo me vaya a robar todo el crédito si participo en la investigación, especialmente si con mi ayuda conseguimos identificar y capturar al asesino fotográfico. Han sido algo menos de dos años en los que la policía ha estado removiendo calle por calle para detener los asesinatos, y hasta ahora no han logrado ni siquiera salvar a ninguna de las víctimas, y por lo visto el jefe del cuerpo está bajo tanta presión que ha decidido renunciar si Tsukasa llega a morir, aunque incluso eso no me hace confiar mucho en él… ─ Soujiro mira extrañado a Yui, por lo que ésta intenta explicarse ─ Dice que desea salvar a Tsukasa y detener los asesinatos, pero la verdad es que está más interesado en dar un nombre ante la prensa que en salvar a nadie. Sinceramente no me agrada el modo en que están haciendo las cosas. El jefe es un hipócrita que sólo desea satisfacer sus propios intereses, mi compañera es una desgraciada que se siente superior a los demás por llevar una placa, y los otros policías, aunque hay muchos con buenas intenciones, pareciera que no tienen voluntad propia. No me extraña que el asesino fotográfico haya podido evadirlos tanto tiempo.

─ Tiene que ser un asesino demasiado astuto ─ opina Soujiro ─. El distrito que les compete no es demasiado amplio. Fácilmente pueden patrullar toda la zona para mantener las cosas en orden, y por eso es posible que les cause frustración saber que hay secuestros en su zona.

─ Una cosa para desvariar, tío ¿Qué tal te va con mi reloj?

─ Pues me ha sido de mucha utilidad, si te soy sincero ─ dice Soujiro permitiéndose sonreír un momento ─. Te agradezco mucho que me hicieras ese regalo cuando te ascendieron a teniente. Luego de lo ocurrido con Konata y que enviara a Yutaka de vuelta con su madre, por varias semanas había estado sintiéndome demasiado solo y me deprimía mucho, al punto que no trabajaba como se debía y hasta pasaba un día entero sin querer comer nada. Tú fuiste el único contacto con el que pude contar durante aquellos días. La única que me permitía divisar la frontera que me separaba de la locura.

Yui sonríe y le pasa una mano en el hombro de su tío. Realmente había sido devastador para ella cuando lo había visto con una magna sensación de derrota ante la vida. En aquel momento se había encargado de él y le había regalado su reloj recién adquirido para animarlo, para impedir que se hundiera más de lo que ya estaba, y también solía hablar constantemente con su madre para mantenerla al tanto del estado de su tío, y así hasta que había conseguido que él pudiera recuperar un poco el ánimo.

─ ¿Y las prácticas de tiro que te recomendé? ─ recuerda Yui ─ ¿Todavía las tomas?

─ Sí. Lo hago una vez al mes ─ responde Soujiro ─. Ya no creo que me hagan falta, y es que mi puntería ha resultado ser mucho mejor de lo que yo mismo me esperaba. Siempre estoy dando en el blanco sin importar el arma o la distancia o si el objetivo es fijo móvil, pero es divertido y no tengo oportunidad a usar armas fuera de aquel polígono de manera legal.

─ Lo mismo solía pensar yo cuando tomé mis primeras clases ─ dice Yui divertida, pensando en la referida experiencia.

─ ¿Y tu matrimonio? ─ vuelve a hablar Soujiro ─ Me imagino que ahora es al inverso que antes, cuando tu esposo siempre estaba de viaje y rara vez estaba en casa, y ahora eres tú la que pasa más tiempo trabajando fuera.

─ Pues no, la cosa no se invirtió ni nada por el estilo ─ dice Yui tranquilamente ─. Él sigue viajando bastante por razones de trabajo. Lo único que ha cambiado es precisamente lo que tú acabas de decir, que yo también estoy mucho tiempo trabajando también. La verdad es que a veces extraño dormir bien todas las noches. Y ahora que me pongo a hablar de esto, supongo que tengo una idea para que prevengas los problemas legales que tendrás que enfrentar por llevarte a las dos pequeñas.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ Soujiro se muestra bastante curioso ante la idea de Yui.

─ Sí. La verdad es que te voy a tener que ayudar bastante en este caso, pero vas a salir bien librado. Si es verdad que aquellas personas que tenían la tutela de Hikage eran unos maltratadores, pues Hikage tiene la edad necesaria para dar declaraciones y señalarlos como unos abusadores de menores. Desde luego tendría yo que estar al pendiente de pasar el informe por el cuerpo de policía y hacer entender lo que está ocurriendo, y así podríamos evitar que haya algún tráfico de influencias en favor de aquellas personas.

─ Te agradezco la ayuda, Yui. Sabía que podía contar contigo ─ Soujiro rodea con un brazo a su sobrina ─. Al menos estas niñas podrán tener una vida más tranquila, al lado de unos padres que sean más comprensivos.

─ La familia es la familia, tío. Siempre estaré allí cada vez que me necesites.

─ Lo sé... ─ Soujiro se levanta y se dirige a la cocina para hacer algo para su sobrina ─ ¿Tienes hambre? Podría hacer algo.

─ Gracias. Estaba un poco cansada para cocinar por mi cuenta, y además Yutaka estaba muy ocupada con sus deberes en la universidad ─ Yui se estira un momento, tentada a dormir del mismo modo en que lo hacían Hikage y la bebé ─. También tenía que trabajar bastante para regresar al mediodía a la comisaría, esperando a que alguien consiga algo de utilidad en los interrogatorios.

─ Ojalá que les sirva de algo. Alguien debe detener a ese asesino antes de que se cobre la vida de Tsukasa.

Yui se dirige entonces al salón, viendo que Hikage no iba a despertar todavía. Al encender la tele pone el noticiero, creyendo que iba a ver nuevamente la conferencia ofrecida por el jefe de policía con respecto al caso de Tsukasa. En toda la madrugada no había podido ver otra cosa en televisión, y no estaba con ganas de ver los animes de horas de la madrugada, pero la sorpresa que se lleva es enorme al ver que no era la conferencia lo que estaba siendo retransmitido, sino que ahora mostraban una operación realizada ante las puertas mismas de la comisaría, donde había un camión volcado y varios periodistas alrededor. Soujiro, movido por la curiosidad, estira el cuello para ver también lo que estaba pasando, y él queda tan sorprendido como la propia Yui.

─ ¿Qué es eso?

─ La señal de que me vaya para allá ahora mismo ─ Yui se prepara nuevamente para irse a la comisaría ─. Siento mucho el tener que irme sin comer. Prometo que vendré más tarde, y mientras tanto tendrás que cuidar de Hikage, ¿de acuerdo?

─ De acuerdo, en ese caso tendrás que llamarme para que cocine con anticipación, en caso de que vuelvas a estar sólo cinco minutos ─ dice Soujiro apagando la cocina y agradeciendo que no había empezado todavía.

Yui se larga entonces del apartamento pasando por un lado de Yukari, la cual se extraña al ver que la chica salía precisamente del apartamento de Soujiro.

─ ¿Y quién es ella? ─ dice con genuina curiosidad.

─ Es una sobrina mía que es policía. Me dijo que me ayudaría con el caso de Hikage.

─ Ya veo ─ dice Yukari antes de tomar el tema que realmente quería tratar ─ ¿Has visto la tele? Acaba de ocurrir algo bastante gordo delante de la comisaría de policía.

─ Sí, ya lo vi, y fue precisamente eso lo que hizo que mi sobrina se fuera volando ─ dice Soujiro antes de regresarse a la sala.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Estos acontecimientos traerán unas escenas originales, y cualquiera que haya jugado o visto los gameplays de _Heavy Rain_ sabrán perfectamente lo que quiero decir. Una vez más se agradece que se abstengan de hacer spoiler, si bien hasta ahora no lo ha habido, pero es por si acaso :p.

Hasta otra


	30. Chapter 30

Yui había llegado casi volando a la comisaría, y al salir del auto se encuentra con una marea de reporteros que le impedían completamente el paso. La mujer estaba completamente confundida, viendo a algunos policías acordonando el camión volcado para prevenir más problemas de los que ya estaban causando los periodistas.

Flashes, preguntas varias y micrófonos alzados aparecen repentinamente frente a la misma Yui. Eso la tenía tan sorprendida como molesta. No entendía dónde esa gente tenía la cabeza para estar haciendo preguntas ridículas a alguien que recién estaba llegando y que se notaba que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Yui prácticamente tuvo que abrirse paso a empujones entre aquella gente para alcanzar a sus colegas, los cuales se notaban bastante estresados por estar lidiando con semejante fastidio.

No podía entender la mayoría de las preguntas que hacían aquellas personas tan molestas, y la verdad era que a Yui tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Ya había podido atravesar el acordonado y finalmente pudo averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué significa todo esto?

─ Teniente Narumi, hubo una situación bastante grave: Este camión se volcó y no hemos encontrado ninguna persona en su interior, por lo que presumimos que el conductor habría huído antes o poco después que se volcara ─ empieza a explicar un policía subalterno con algo de apuro.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que algo así pasara? ¿No han capturado ni interrogado a nadie? ─ Yui estaba estupefacta.

─ Lo sentimos mucho, teniente. Pero hemos capturado a algunas personas que estaban en tres automóviles y cuatro motocicletas que al parecer tenían algo que ver. Se presume que estaban persiguiendo el camión para recuperarlo. Es posible que alguien más lo secuestrara para hacerse con su contenido, pero la persecución habría ido muy lejos y acabó pasando esto.

─ Esto parece un cuento de hadas. Es demasiado increíble para ser cierto ─ Yui se apresura a entrar en la comisaría para confirmar la historia de aquel policía.

─ Esa prensa es demasiado efectiva. Si tú llegaste aquí sin que nadie llamara, es que esta noticia está corriendo como pólvora por toda la ciudad ─ dice Yue, la cual esta tomando un café frente a la recepción.

─ Yo también te extrañé ─ ironiza Yui sin mirar a Yue y sigue su camino hasta llegar a otros policías que estaban discutiendo a mitad del vestíbulo de la comisaría ─ ¿Qué significa todo ese alboroto de allá afuera, y cómo es eso que el camión no tenía un conductor cuando se volcó? ─ dice con impaciencia.

─ Teniente Narumi, es exactamente como le dijeron, y ahora mismo estamos interrogando a las personas que capturamos ─ el policía que responde le acerca unos archivos en el que aparecen varias fotos y resúmenes de historiales criminales ─. Llevábamos casi diez años buscándolos. Forman parte de una mafia que se dedica al tráfico ilegal de animales vivos o disecados, y también se dedican a la extorsión. Alguien se hizo con un camión en el que tenían escondido un cargamento de pieles y trofeos disecados que iban a ser llevados a un puerto para su venta. Se calcula en varias decenas de millones de dólares el cargamento que hemos recuperado en esos objetos, y todo estaba dentro del camión volcado.

Yui no podía creerse lo que había oído. Era una completa locura ¿Cómo es posible que a mitad del caos que significaba el secuestro de Tsukasa ocurre algo que pudiera causar semejante escándalo? El sólo pensar en ello hacía que le doliera horrores la cabeza, y la única alternativa que le quedaba, muy a pesar de que detestaba la idea, era hablar con Yue para saber qué han estado haciendo al respecto.

─ ¿Dónde están los criminales que acababan de capturar?

─ Están siendo sometidos ahora mismo en un interrogatorio. En cuestión de minutos los pajaritos cantarán ─ responde Yue con tono indiferente ─. Supongo que también se te hace raro que nos esté pasando esto cuando ya estamos a mitad de un caso.

─ ¿Tú también lo notaste?

─ ¿Acaso me tomas por lela? Cualquier persona con más de dos dedos de frente notaría que hay algo raro en todo esto ─ dice Yue con tono ofendido y agresivo ─. Ya los despreciables están por hablar, pero ya esto empieza a tener sentido.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ A esto, Narumi ─ Yue saca una fotografía rota en la que se mostraba la imagen de una leona y Yui toma la foto sin podérselo creer.

─ Una foto, y la manera en que está rota... No puede ser...

─ Lo entiendes rápido. Eso me agrada, Narumi ─ dice Yue sonriendo complacida ─. Así es. Coincide de manera exacta con las fotos que deja a su paso el asesino fotográfico. No hay margen de error.

Yui veía con detenimiento aquello. Debía ser una casualidad. No podía ser posible que el asesino fotográfico tuviera que ver con lo que estaba pasando, a menos que... Pero la posibilidad de que aquello fuera así era demasiado remoto, y Yui dirige una mirada de impresión a su compañera.

─ Yue... ¿Tú crees que el asesino fotográfico...?

─ Es solo una posibilidad, pero vale la pena tomarlo en cuenta ─ dice Yue con tono cansino ─. Si esto es real, significa que el asesino fotográfico desató todo este caos y expueso a esa basura con el propósito de distraer nuestra atención e intención de rescatar a Tsukasa Hiiragi, y mucho me temo que ese sujeto lo ha logrado. Sólo nosotras dos no hemos cambiadas de asignación, y por tanto estamos solas en el caso.

Yui no se lo podía creer ¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? ¿Cómo podía el asesino fotográfico manipular las acciones de la policía de semejante manera, al punto de ser capaz de despejar su camino al obligarlos a todos a mirar a otro lado? Algo no encajaba en todo eso, y de pronto se le ocurría que eso sólo sería posible si realmente el asesino fotográfico podía ver los movimientos de la policía ¿Acaso él era uno de los policías? ¿Sería posible que estuviera allí, a sólo unos cuantos metros y oyendo lo que estaban hablando Yue y ella? Las manos le empezaban a temblar y aprieta la mandíbula por la rabia que empezaba a sentir. El asesino fotográfico se estaba burlando de ellas.

─ Mierda... Esto no puede ser verdad ─ Yui se lleva las manos a la cabeza y mira a su alrededor ─. Es como si el asesino fotográfico estuviera viéndonos ahora mismo. Ese malnacido nos está viendo la cara, y todo el mundo aquí como si nada.

─ Yo pienso exactamente igual. Nos tiene donde nos quiere ─ comenta Yue ─. Será mejor que terminemos rápido con los interrogatorios y pasemos rápidamente a la revisión de pruebas, o nada de lo que hagamos nos ayudará a rescatar a Tsukasa Hiiragi y capturar al asesino fotográfico. Ahora el cronómetro empieza a correr más rápido que antes.

Eso Yui lo sabía. Era capaz de entenderlo dolorosamente bien...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Tensión al máximo y expectativas cada vez más nefastas ante lo que vendrá. Y esto no va ni por la mitad, así que esperen muchísimo más de parte de esta historia. Bueno, nos veremos muy pronto, y mientras tanto espero que se porten bien.

Hasta otra


	31. Chapter 31

Y he aquí otra actualización de esta historia basada en _Heavy Rain_. A ver qué les parece este capítulo, que supongo que debió haber estado entre los primeros capítulos (no sé si _Minikomicweb_ habría pensado ponerlo después. Esa clase de detalles no los discutí con él).

Dolía.

Dolía muchísimo.

Era inevitable que descansase para recuperar algo de energía y para dejar que los tratamientos implementados por Hiyori funcionen, pero ahora las herias dolían más que antes, impidiendo que Kagami se levante sin aquejarse por aquellas infernales punzadas que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Con dificultad gira la cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj que estaba clavado en la pared. Ya habían pasado las dos horas que había aceptado descansar, pero su cuerpo sencillamente no le respondería de buena gana.

Todo ello se traducía forzosamente en que tendría que quedarse un rato más pese a lo que ello implicaba para Tsukasa. Su decepción y desesperación entonces la lleva a recordar cierto momento de su vida, cuando ella, Tsukasa, Miyuki y todos los demás sobrevivientes del accidente habían tenido que someterse a exámenes psicológicos para intentar sobrellevar la traumática experiencia que había significado aquel suceso. Kagami había conseguido mantener una posición aparentemente firme y conservó las apariencias de algún modo durante el tiempo que siguió estudiando en Ryoo, pero bastante consciente era de que no había sido del todo así cuando estuvo en terapia...

* * *

Una imagen hecha de manchas difusas surge ante los ojos de Kagami, y el psicólogo le pide que tratara de identificarlo, y Kagami señala la imagen como el rostro de un zorro. Otra imagen borrosa, y Kagami lo identifica como una mariposa, y luego otra imagen que vio como un coche...

Un león, un ratón, una copa, un lazo... Kagami lo llevaba con relativa fluidez. respondiendo sin mucha dificultad a cada imagen que pasaba el psicólogo en la pantalla, pero la última imagen que le es mostrada la perturba y la deja como congelada en donde estaba. No lo identificaba a plenitud, pero le aterraba ver aquello, por lo que no responde de inmediato a la pregunta del psicólogo.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, señorita Hiiragi? ─ dice el doctor mirando con interés a Kagami, la cual no quitaba sus cristalinos ojos de la pantalla ─ ¿Puedes identificar la última imagen?

─ M-mu... Muerte... ─ la voz de Kagami se estaba saliendo de control. El miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, y la imagen de Konata aparecía ante ella ─ Muerte... Muerte...

El médico apaga entonces la pantalla y la retira, notando que Kagami empezaba a alterarse. Otras personas no lo estaban notando en ese momento, pero él podía ver que Kagami en realidad no se encontraba tan bien como intentaba aparentar. Kagami se sienta lentamente y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de superar lo que acababa de ver.

─ Ahora lo tengo bastante claro ─ dice el doctor con claro pesar ─. Y ahora, señorita Hiiragi, ¿me podrías explicar qué fue lo que ocurrió en aquel autobús? El trauma que tienes no es normal.

Kagami no quería hablar sobre ello. No esperaba que el médico pudiera entender lo que realmente le estaba pasando. Pero no había otra forma para intentar quitarse la horrible presión que en ese momento sentía, y también comprendía que las sesiones con aquel hombre jamás terminarían si no le permitía sacar conclusiones de dichas sesiones. Quería acabar con aquello, pese a que no sabía en qué acabaría todo aquello.

─ Cosas horribles pasaron, pero lo que más me aterra no fue lo que ocurrió en ese momento ─ empieza a confesar.

─ ¿No? ¿Y entonces?

─ Fue lo que después supe que había perdido. No pude soportarlo, y no me siento capaz de superarlo jamás.

El doctor se queda por unos segundos en silencio, mirando analíticamente a Kagami mientras ella dejaba correr algunas lágrimas amargas. Ese dolor que transmitía era tan intenso que él casi se sentía capaz de ver lo que ocurrió en vivo y directo.

Kagami se aprieta las manos por el dolor que le comprimía el corazón. Recordar aquella noticia dada por su familia la destrozaba con la misma intensidad como si fuera la primera vez. No quería entrar en detalles, pues de lo contrario terminaría de derrumbarse allí mismo.

─ Realmente debió ser horrible, señorita Hiiragi. Pero estoy seguro que la señorita Izumi no habría querido que pasaras por esto ─ Kagami alza la vista, sorprendida de que el doctor diera en el blanco ─. Perder a un ser querido siempre es duro, especialmente cuando tenemos la sensación de no haber hecho nada importante por ese ser, o cuando hacemos algo de lo que nos arrepentimos y no alcanzamos a decirle que lo sentimos. Llena nuestro corazón de dolor, de culpa y hasta de odio hacia nosotros mismos al vernos incapaces de hacer nada para impedirlo. Es un dolor indescriptible, y cada persona percibe este dolor de un modo único, y por eso comprendo que no quieras hablar de ese asunto. Y ahora te pregunto, ¿qué es lo que piensas ahora mismo?

─ Lo que pienso... ─ Kagami se levanta lentamente y con movimientos bastante flojos, como si no tuviera voluntad ─ No quiero vivir. No quiero estar más en este mundo. Eso es lo que pienso.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Es la verdad. No tengo las ganas ni las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Cuando ella... se fue, siento que mi alma y mi vida se fueron con ella. Sólo siento este horrible dolor, y sólo deseo librarme de él.

─ Es normal que pienses eso en este momento, suele pasar con mucha gente que está en tu misma situación, pero antes de tomar una decisión precipitada, ¿no te has parado a pensar en lo que dejarías atrás a cambio? ¿Qué hay de tus amigos y familia?

Kagami se queda en silencio un rato, intentando de dar con una respuesta que darle al doctor. Quería darle una respuesta que fuese aceptable, no quería parecer decepcionante, pero a su cabeza nada llegaba en ese momento. Escenarios pesimistas eran lo único que ella veía, sin importar lo que intentara.

─ No creo que nadie me necesite ya. Me siento una carga para mi familia, y no deseo soportarlo más. No fui capaz de protegerla. Por el contrario, yo... yo... ─ nuevamente las lágrimas se hacían presentes, y el cuerpo de Kagami temblaba bastante ─ Me siento... como si yo fuera la asesina de Konata... Yo la hice levantarse para que buscara un estúpido paraguas... Si no hubiera tenido aquella idea, seguramente ella...

─ Puede que no te haga sentir mejor, no serías la primera persona que no vería ningún consuelo con esto, pero hacer ese tipo de suposiciones no harán nada para solucionar lo que ocurrió, y tampoco debes verte como culpable por lo ocurrido ─ dice el doctor sin perder nada de su calma ─. Nadie ve el futuro como para reformular nuestras decisiones próximas, y aquello no lo hiciste con malas intenciones. Tú no eres la asesina de la señorita Izumi. Piensa en tu hermana, en tus amigas y en todas aquellas personas si te vieran diciendo esas cosas, y piensa en todo el dolor innecesario que les causarías si decides rendirte ahora mismo. Es necesario que te levantes y des la cara a la vida, sin importar lo pesada que sientas esa carga. La señorita Izumi no te culparía de nada si estuviese viva.

─ Tal vez, pero no me convence del todo, doctor ─ Kagami se decide entonces a irse, y el doctor la mira antes de intentar detenerla al llegar a la puerta.

─ Todavía estás viva, señorita Hiiragi. Volaste de frente contra un camión a mitad del choque junto con la señorita Izumi, y a pesar de todo sobreviviste. Tienes una nueva oportunidad para seguir adelante y hacer tu vida. No cualquiera tendría semejante fortuna en la misma situación.

─ La verdad... es que no me siento afortunada por ello, doctor ─ dice Kagami ─. Entiendo que no sirva de nada, pero en ningún momento dejo de pensar en lo que habría pasado si fuera yo quien hubiese muerto y no Konata.

─ Lo entiendo, y es inevitable que lo pienses ─ concede el doctor ─ ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme antes de que te vayas? ¿Una última cosa?

De pronto ante Kagami empiezan a surgir imágenes que no entendía de dónde surgían. Fotografías rotas aparecen en el suelo y pegadas a las paredes. Gritos lejanos empiezan a oírse, y rostros de sufrimiento se dibujan ante sus ojos. Kagami se tambalea por un momento, y el doctor se levanta con preocupación, pero Kagami le hace un gesto para que no se le acercara.

─ No pasa nada. Estoy bien. Sólo es que creo que no he desayunado bien.

─ En ese caso le recomiendo que no vaya a clases hoy, señorita Hiiragi ─ recomienda el doctor, y Kagami notó aquella mirada analítica, como la estuviera revisando con rayos X, cosa que la incomodaba. Parecía que había sido capaz de ver más allá de su mentira ─. En el estado en que se encuentra ahora, lo mejor que puede hacer es descansar, y si su estado de ánimo permanece así, venga antes y házmelo saber para recetarle antidepresivos.

─ D-de acuerdo... doctor...

Y Kagami se va de allí, poniendo así fin a la sesión que había tenido aquel día. Aquel había sido el comienzo de las alucinaciones, y también había marcado su insegura decisión de cuidar a Tsukasa, buscando una paz que hasta el momento no había encontrado.

* * *

Las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Kagami. Una vez más se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando. Las imágenes de las fotos, aquellas extrañas coincidencias entre sus alucinaciones y los asesinatos, y que uno de esos episodios fuera exactamente cuando Tsukasa desapareciera... Mientras más lo pensaba, más convencida estaba Kagami de ella misma ser el asesino fotográfico. Sentía un repudio y un asco tremendo hacia sí misma, y comprendería si Tsukasa, luego de ser salvada, le temiese por lo que hizo. Sentía que se lo merecía, eso y mucho más.

Pero antes de tener que aceptar todo aquello, Kagami sabía que tenía que ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la segunda prueba, por lo que, ignorando el horrible dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, busca la caja y saca la fotografía que tenía inscrito el número dos. Era la foto de un topo, y la inscripción que tenía decía lo siguiente:

 _¿Estás dispuesta a sufrir para salvar a un ser querido?_

Aparecía una nueva dirección, aquella que la guiaría al lugar de la segunda prueba. Kagami guarda nuevamente la caja, busca la caja de medicinas en el baño y sustrae un analgésico por si acaso, y luego se va de allí, ya dispuesta a soportar lo que sea.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Otro capítulo finalizado. A este paso creo que este fanfic pasará a convertirse en el más largo (en número de capítulos) que haya escrito hasta ahora. Ya se imaginarán lo bastante que esto va a durar, tomando en cuenta que mi fanfic más largo (en capítulos) hasta ahora es _El consejo de sabios_ , el cual me tomó 50 capítulos para completarlo. En fin, no me alargo más y me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta otra


	32. Chapter 32

Hola, lectores, les presento el último capítulo antes de que se celebren las Navidades, aunque este capítulo definitivamente no es festivo. Como sea, empecemos.

Soujiro tenía la vista fija en la ventana, cotemplando aquella interminable lluvia.

Luego dirige su mirada en Hikage y la bebé que la acompañaba. Ambas se encontraban en la mesa del comedor, comiendo tranquilamente y siendo acompañadas por Yukari, la cual se veía contenta de estar ahí, acompañándolas.

Era una escena bastante entrañable. Soujiro había deseado por mucho tiempo ver algo así cuando estaba con Kanata y habían tenido a su hija. Causaba mucha nostalgia en él, y algo dentro le decía que buen valdría la pena intentar empezar de nuevo.

Sonaba bien, pero Soujiro no sabía si algo así era posible.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Soujiro-san?

─ No pasa nada. Tranquila ─ reacciona Soujiro al ver a Yukari frente a él ─. Solo estaba pensando en que Hikage y la bebé te están tomando confianza rápidamente.

─ N-no creo que sea para tanto ─ dice Yukari ruborizándose, cosa que casi logra que Soujiro se ría ─. Yo creo que son ellas las que tienen un buen corazón para permitirse confiar en otras personas. Son unas buenas chicas, después de todo.

─ Tienes razón. Lo son ─ Soujiro vuelve a mirar a las mencionadas, las cuales seguían comiendo ─. Hace bastante tiempo que no veía algo como esto. Se siente como si hubiera pasado una vida, o tal vez más, pero es una sensación bastante cercana y acogedora.

─ Estoy de acuerdo. Me recuerda lo feliz que había sido cuando tenía a mi familia y comía con ella... Mi marido y Miyuki... A veces me gustaría saber si realmente tiene sentido que haya tenido sufrir todo esto, que Miyuki muriera.

─ Lamento hacerte recordar eso. Debió ser bastante duro para ti ─ se disculpa Soujiro.

─ No importa. De cualquier modo siempre llegan a mi mente esas imágenes, y cuando pasa nunca tengo a alguien para contarle.

Eso Soujiro ya lo veía venir, pero igual le llegaba al corazón oírlo. Era un testimonio bastante triste que causaba dolor de simplemente escucharlo, y le daban ganas de abrazarla para consolarla, si bien era poco probable que aquello fuera suficiente. Por el momento se conformó con ver a las pequeñas, contento de ver que ya estuvieran mejor.

─ ¿Cuál será nuestro primer paso para buscar al asesino fotográfico?

Eso sí había sido un poco sorpresivo. Entre tantas cosas que había tenido en la cabeza en el último par de horas, había olvidado completamente el asunto de Tsukasa y el asesino fotográfico, además del odio que Yukari profesaba hacia aquella persona. No podía dejarla ir por su cuenta, no vaya a ser que terminara encontrando mucho más de lo que estaba buscando. Definitivamente la iba a acompañar, pues sólo así podría hacer que regrese a salvo luego de que todo termine.

─ Ya te había dicho que tenemos a la persona que Yui una vez pudo ver que era sospechosa de ser el asesino fotográfico, y todo debido al presunto vínculo con la víctima errada. No será difícil localizarle, oí que al mediodía estará dando una fiesta en su casa, por lo que necesariamente se encontrará allí.

─ Pues me parece bien ─ opina Yukari ─. Si esa persona realmente es sospechosa de ser el asesino fotográfico, ¿cómo fue que pudo salir? Me dijiste que esa persona había sido apresada.

─ Salió gracias al pago de una fianza, y resulta que su padre movió toda una serie de contactos para que el asunto quedara en el olvido, y logró su cometido.

─ Eso me parece repugnante ─ Yukari se tapa la boca con ambas manos ─. Eso no hace más que acentuar la imagen de culpable del sospechoso. BIen dice el refrá que quien no la debe no la teme, y esa persona bien que la teme si tiene que hacer esas cosas para salir bien librada.

─ Muy cierto. De veras que es cierto.

─ En ese caso tengo que cambiarme. Vuelvo en unos minutos para que salgamos, pues no falta mucho para las doce.

Soujiro asiente y ve a Yukari salir de su departamento. Ahora quedaba solamente él a cargo de Hikage y la bebé mientras esperaba por el retorno de su vecina, y en ese momento se acerca a la mesa para ver qué tal estaban personalmente.

─ ¿Les gusta la comida? ─ dice Soujiro con amabilidad.

─ Mucho. Gracias por su hospitalidad ─ responde Hikage con un tono ejemplar, pese a lo duro que debió pasarlo.

─ No hay de qué. Puedes sentirte en casa el tiempo que gustes.

Hikage sonríe en respuesta y sigue comiendo, y Soujiro ahora fija su atención en la bebé y se dedica a limpiarle las manchas que tenía esparcidas en toda la cara. Se sentía un poco oxidado en esa práctica, pero le daba una sensación bastante gratificante.

* * *

Ya Yukari se encontraba preparada, y Soujiro había decidido darle uso a su auto. Era un modelo un tanto viejo y rara vez lo usaba, pero pensaba que ahora era un buen momento para sacarle provecho.

─ ¿Ahora sí me dirás a dónde nos dirigmos?

─ Por supuesto ─ Soujiro abre la puerta para dejar que Yukari se subiera ─ ¿Conoces el programa del Lucky Channel?

─ Mas o menos. No es que lo viera mucho, pero había escuchado que era muy popular ─ responde Yukari con duda.

─ Nuestro objetivo es precisamente la presentadora estrella del programa, Akira Kogami ─ Yukari se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre, y es que no esperaba que Soujiro la nombrara a ella, de todas las personas que pudiera haber señalado ─. Ella fue la sospechosa que habían capturado cuando ocurrió el suceso de la víctima errada que dio pie a rumores de un segundo asesino fotográfico entrando en escena. Había sido un auténtico escándalo debido a la imagen que representaba Akira. Desde niña había sido figura en diversos comerciales y también protagonizó varios programas, y el incidente había resultado bastante perjudicial para su imagen. Rumores corrían que Akira estaba haciendo cosas de esa calaña como manera de rebelarse contra su padre por haber controlado desde un principio los ingresos que generaba su participación en teatro y televisión, pero tanto Akira como su padre habían negado reitaradamente dichos señalamientos. Al final todo quedó en el olvido cuando la policía engavetó el caso, y Akira pudo recuperar lentamente su popularidad en la televisión.

─ No importa por dónde se vea, parece algo terrible ─ opina Yukari.

─ Yo también lo veo así. Ahora vamos.

Soujiro entra también en el auto y hace todo lo necesario antes de encender el auto. La baja visibilidad causada por la lluvia obligaba a Soujiro a sacar la cabeza para así cerciorarse que ningún otro auto se estuviera acercando, y de ese modo ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia su objetivo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Una aventura bastante extraña está a la vista, y definitivamente no hace falta hacer spoiler para que cualquiera lo vea de ese modo. En cualquier caso, les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad. Se portan muy bien, que este fin de semana sea de mucho provecho, y que la esperanza siempre esté presente en ustedes. Nos encontraremos la próxima semana, aunque no sé si para este año me queden uno o dos capítulos más. Ya veremos.

Hasta otra


	33. Chapter 33

Saludos a todos ustedes, habitantes de este mundo. Espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad, y ahora empezamos con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia bastante dramática y con contenido lacrimógeno. Adelante.

Misao había dormido un poco, pero ya se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Se sentía con más vigor que antes.

Había tomado la decisión correcta al venir a ese hotel para recuperar aquellas eternas horas de sueño perdidas. Por primera vez en semanas no había tenido que lidiar con pesadillas de criminales con la cara cubierta a mitad de una simple siesta.

Pero por el momento no quería seguir acostada. Ahora se le antojaba salir a buscar algo para comer.

Revisó su teléfono para ver si le habían mandado algún mensaje o si la llamaron, pero nada le había llegado. Supuso que era una buena señal, pues eso significaba que no se había perdido de nada. Se levanta lentamente y se dirige a la puerta, ya deseosa de conocer la zona para así elegir un buen lugar para comer, cuando su teléfono empieza a sonar, y sin dudarlo contesta la llamada.

─ Moshi moshi.

─ _Que alegría que ya esté despierta, senpai_ ─ se escucha la voz de Hiyori ─. _Ahora mismo estaba hablando con Patty-chan acerca de lo que habías dicho anoche respecto a colaborar con el rescate de Tsukasa-san_.

─ Sí, yo también lo recuerdo bastante bien ─ dice Misao encogiéndose de hombros mientras salía de la habitación del hotel ─ ¿Acaso tienen alguna idea para hacer la búsqueda de la hermanita de Hiiragi?

─ _Algo así. Patty-chan había aprovechado que había resuelto rápidamente sus asuntos con la universidad para así ponerse a investigar los expedientes de las personas que habían sido señaladas como sospechosas de ser el asesino fotográfico_.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron? ─ ya Misao estaba bajando las escaleras.

─ _Hay un sospechoso bastante peculiar... Patty-chan, pásame el expediente... Ese mismo... Muy bien, Misao-san, se trata de un ex-médico que se retiró hace unos años para dedicarse a la taxiderma, que es la labor de disecar animales y hacer que adopten una determinada posición_.

─ ¿Y esa clase de negocio es rentable? ─ Misao no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

─ _Tal parece que sí. Al parecer hay mucha gente que diseca a sus mascotas cuando éstas mueren, y de ese modo aseguran para bastante tiempo una presencia física bastante similar a cuando los animalitos seguían vivos_ ─ Misao alza las cejas mientras Hiyori le relata todo aquello ─. _Aquel hombre no está demasiado lejos de allí, pero te recomiendo que tengas un transporte a la mano, en caso de que sí te encuentres al asesino fotográfico_.

─ Eso lo tengo cubierto ─ Misao se acerca a una motocicleta que se hallaba en la parte más apartada del estacionamiento ─. Ayer llamé a un amigo al que le había prestado mi moto, y él ha tenido la amabilidad de devolverla... Incluso veo que ha dejado las llaves.

─ _Eso explica la razón por la que no le veía usando su moto, Misao-san. A Patty-chan y a mí se nos hacía muy extraño aquello_.

─ Lo sé, y lamento no haberles dicho antes ─ Misao ve al amigo que había mencionado en el área de recepción, comprando en una máquina expendedora. Ambos hacen contacto visual y alzan mutuamente su pulgar con una sonrisa ─. Ahora necesito que me den la dirección para ponerme a buscar. Esto lo voy a hacer en apenas un parpadeo.

─ _¿No vas a esperarnos? Podría ser peligroso si vas sola..._

─ Patricia y tú tienen muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero que se distraigan por tener que ayudarme. En los últimos dos días han hecho bastante por mí ─ Misao toma el casco y lo prepara para ponérselo ─. Ahora les pido nuevamente que me den la dirección. Confíen en mí, que esto va a ser rápido y nadie saldrá perjudicado, a menos que el momificador aquel sí sea el asesino fotográfico, que en el caso dado él será quien salga perdiendo.

─ _Muy bien, tú ganas, senpai_ ─ responde Hiyori, aunque no sonaba demasiado convencida ─. _Pero igual llámenos si necesita ayuda. Como amigas, no podríamos dormir si algo le pasa por habernos quedado con nuestros trabajos de la universidad_.

─ Prometido.

* * *

La moto de Misao avanza a paso inexorable bajo la lluvia. Misao todavía mantenía la comunicación con Hiyori al tener el teléfono puesto por dentro del casco para que así la tuviera al oído. Ya tenía la dirección exacta y el nombre por el que debería preguntar en caso de que se presentara alguna confusión, y además ya había comido bastante bien para no tener que padecer del horror que significaba el rugido de sus tripas.

En resumen, todo estaba dispuesto para que Misao empezara su investigación particular.

Al llegar, Misao ve que la casa que estaba frente a ella coincidía al más mínimo detalle con las descripciones dadas por sus amigas, así que no tenía ninguna duda de haber llegado a destino.

─ Muy bien, hora de la acción.

Misao se quita el casco y deja la moto en una zona un tanto escondida para que no cualquiera la pudiera ver, y a la vez que estuviera lo bastante fácil de encontrar para irse huyendo si había la necesidad de hacerlo. Misao se acerca entonces a la casa y trata de mirar por las ventanas, pero todas estaban cubiertas por cortinas, haciendo imposible el encontrar nada.

─ Genial. Tendré que encontrar otro método.

Había que encontrar la manera de solucionar las dificultades que ya empezaban a decir presente, y Misao le da un rodeo a la casa para ver qué posibilidades tenía para entrar, encontrando una serie de resultados muy poco alentadores: Las puertas tenían llave, la puerta del garaje no parecía funcionar, y sólo había una ventana que parecía sencilla de abrir, pero la misma estaba bastante alta, y Misao únicamente podría ponerse a la altura si usaba algo para montarse, como una escalera o algo por el estilo.

No debería ser demasiado difícil encontrar algo que fuese de utilidad: El jardín del hombre que estaba investigando estaba bastante lleno de basura, bidones, bloques viejos, tablas desvencijadas, varas de hierro oxidado... Y aunque el etc pudiera ser bastante largo, a Misao no le importaba mucho ese detalle. Sólo le interesaba encontar algo que le sirviera para subirse a la ventana, y los bidones abandonados parecían ser aquella respuesta que buscaba.

Lucían resistentes y firmes, y eran enormes, como si hubieran sido sustraídas de un campo de extracción petrolera, y Misao hace el esfuerzo por moverlas hasta la ventana. Pesaban mucho, pero valía la pena hacerlo.

─ La hermanita de Hiiragi está en peligro, y es posible que yo pueda hacer algo para salvarla. Tengo que hacerlo...

Y al final sí consigue poner en el lugar correcto el bidón seleccionado. También había al lado un bloque grande para así facilitarle el subirse. Misao lo tenía todo para entrar, y sin dudarlo toma esa oportunidad, abre rápidamente la ventana y se dispone a entrar.

Afortunadamente la casa estaba completamente vacía. Eso se traducía en que Misao podría revisar cada rincón de la misma en busca de pistas, pero al echar una primera ojeada al lugar, un escalofrío le recorre de largo a largo el espinazo.

─ Mierda... ¿Qué ven mis ojos?

El lugar entero estaba repleto de animales disecados. Eran muchos y todos de diferentes especies, y la postura que tenían era tan vívida que daba la impresión de estar mirando a Misao. Ya la misión había empezado demasiado incómoda como para describirlo adecuadamente, pero con todo y eso, Misao decide seguir adelante. No iba a permitirse dudar ante ese problema, sin importar lo incómodo que sea.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y bien, creo que sí habrá un capítulo más antes de despedir el año. He completado este capítulo en apenas un par de horas (y eso que me dediqué a jugar _YuGiOh_ un rato y también estaba leyendo algunos fanfics que tenía actualizados en mi teléfono). En fin, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, último del año, así que prepárense para ello :D.

Hasta otra


	34. Chapter 34

Hola a todos. Este es el capítulo con el que cerraré el año 2018 para este fic. Ya sin más que explicar, empecemos.

La casa era espeluznante por donde se le viera. Había todo tipo de animales disecados en cada rincón de aquella casa, y Misao tenía un horrible presentimiento respecto a ello. Parecía que aquellas estatuas inanimadas la estuvieran mirando, y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa para atreverse a dar un paso al principio. Lo mejor que puede hacer para comenzar aquella peligrosa investigación es tomar aire, lenta y profundamente, y luego empieza su avance vacilante por la casa.

No podía permitirse romper absolutamente nada. Ya Hiyori se lo había advertido. Si el sospechoso se daba cuenta de algo que hubiese sido movido o roto, Misao corría un serio peligro, así que la castaña trataba de mantener distancia de todos los animales disecados, rezando mentalmente por no tropezar con nada.

Era un poco exagerado, pero Misao no quería correr riesgos innecesarios. Si en esa casa había alguna pista de la identidad del asesino fotográfico y el paradero de Tsukasa, entonces en sus manos estaba la esperanza para resolver el misterio completamente. Con sumo cuidado va caminando, mirando con gran desconfianza cada una de aquellas estatuas que alguna vez tuvieron vida.

A primera vista sólo había una serie de cosas inquietantes a más no poder, pero nada que, ante una mirada imparcial, se pudiera considerar sospechoso en cuanto al caso del asesino fotográfico. Ya cuando se encuentra en un lugar más cómodo para ponerse a revisar algunos cajones cercanos en las estanterías de la cocina.

Nada. Ni la más mínima pista de absolutamente nada, salvo unos anillos y zarcillos que para Misao fueron muy extraños de ver, pero no lo veía como algo sospechoso. En un principio parecía que simplemente estaba allí perdiendo el tiempo, y por un momento se le ocurrió llamar a Hiyori y Patricia para decirles. Ya había quedado en mantenerlas avisadas de lo que fuera, y así también ellas podrían decirle qué hacer.

─ _Hello?_

─ Patty, ya estoy en la casa del sospechoso ─ dice Misao en voz baja, en caso de que la casa no estuviera tan sola como pareciese en ese momento ─. Hay animales disecados en todas partes, e incluso hay canarios, halcones y palomas colgando del techo. Todo esto realmente da bastante miedo, pero como ya dije estoy dentro.

─ _Oh, fine. Misao-san, vas a tener que revisar cada una de las habitaciones que hay en esa casa, pero mucho cuidado si el sospechoso está ahí_ ─ empieza a advertir Patricia ─. _Recuerda que ese sujeto es practicante de la taxidermia. Aún si no fuese el asesino fotográfico, no te recomiendo que lo hagas enojar demasiado, así que mantén un perfil bajo todo lo que puedas, okay?_

─ Lo sé. En ese caso seguiré revisando el lugar.

─ _Excellent. Remember take some photos in the place si te encuentras alguna pista que nos ayude con el caso_.

─ Así lo voy a hacer. Cambio y fuera.

Misao corta la llamada y empieza la revisión que le había indicado Patricia segundos antes. La casa en sí no era ninguna maravilla (el desorden a nivel general se comparaba a la manera en que normalmente vivía la propia Misao), pero a medida que avanzaba parecía que el hombre estaba limpio de cualquier prueba incriminatoria. Todavía aparecían animales nuevos de aquella macabra colección, pero no estaban para nada tan concentrados como en la cocina. Misao no sabía si pensar si ese hombre se sentía demasiado solo o si no sentía ningún miedo a esas miradas falsas tan inquietantes que lanzaban los animales, sea cual fuera la distancia a la que estaban,

Ya al momento en que el primer piso estaba completamente revisado, Misao sube las escaleras con mucho cuidado, no queriendo llevarse una sorpresa que no estuviera esperando. Iba con un sigilo felino, mirando con cuidado a su alrededor, y ya al llegar se detiene para escuchar el entorno. No suenan pisadas por ningún lado, así que Misao se pudo convencer de que la casa estaba sola, por lo que empieza a avanzar, pero un ruido espantoso suena al momento de dar el paso.

─ ¿Qué mierd...?

El suelo del segundo piso rechinaba horriblemente. Misao regresa el paso que da y se agacha, esperando a que surgiese alguna reacción ante ese ruido. Esos veinte segundos posiblemente fueron los más largos de su vida, y ya Misao empezaba a sudar frío. Tal parecía que tendría que avanzar con extremo cuidado hasta llegar a la primera habitación. Aún si no había nadie en la casa, sería necesario mantener el silencio para así saber si alguien viene y prevenir un desastre.

Misao avanza nuevamente, esta vez dando sus pasos con la mayor delicadeza de la que era capaz. Consigue evitar ese rechinar de terror, y Misao se pone a caminar de esa manera y apoyándose en las paredes para no caer por si acaso. Para remate de incomodidades, el techo del pasillo también estaba atestado de animales disecados colgantes. Era perturbador en exceso lo mucho que aquel hombre seguramente amaba la taxidermia. No sería de extrañar que fuera de esos asesinos locos que aparecen en las películas de terror que se dedican a descuartizar cruelmente a sus víctimas. Es que el lugar y la decoración decían eso a gritos.

─ De pronto me gustaría que la hermanita de Hiiragi no tenga nada que ver con esto. Se moriría de miedo ─ dice Misao para sí misma entre dientes.

A medida que iba avanzando por el pasillo, Misao veía más cerca las puertas para empezar la siguiente fase de exploración. Toma delicadamente el pomo de la primera puerta, y apenas la abre se arrepiente y la vuelve a cerrar sin molestarse en mirar su interior. Había un olor nauseabundo que de pronto había salido de la habitación y olbigó a Misao a toser.

Un olor a muerte y descomposición.

─ Maldición ¿Qué fue eso? ─ dice luego de que dejara de toser ─ Pareciera que allí tiene una morgue o algo. No comprendo cómo es posible vivir con algo tan asqueroso en casa.

Afortunadamente contaba con un pañuelo. Ella no era muy buena lavando, por lo que de vez en cuando llegaba Hiyori y la ayudaba e incluso perfumaba los pañuelos o les ponía un poco de alcohol para proteger del humo y vapores tóxicos. Afortunadamente Misao tenía un pañuelo con alcohol. Eso a protegería de aquella estela repugnante, aunque bien sabía que tendría que aguantar fuerte la respiración todo el tiempo que se le haga posible, así que respira hondo y vuelve a abrir la puerta, y lo que ve la horroriza.

No había duda que se trataba del baño, pero daba la impresión de ser un cuarto de torturas o ejecuciones con toda la sangre que allí había. La tina estaba hasta arriba de sangre, las paredes estaban incluso más manchadas que el piso, y hasta era posible ver marcas de manos arrastrándose por las paredes, como si alguien hubiera estado jugando a pintar las paredes como un niño pequeño.

Misao no duda entonces en sacar su teléfono y saca fotos al baño entero. Lo que estaba viendo era demasiado escandaloso como para ignorarlo, y en cuanto consigue una docena de fotos (o tal vez más) Misao sale y cierra de golpe la puerta, no importándole en ese momento si había alguien o no.

─ Santo cielo... ¡Ese hombre está completamente loco! ─ dice Misao sin quitarse el pañuelo de la cara, pues todavía se respiraba ese pútrido aroma en el aire ─ Esto definitivamente no me lo esperaba... Como me vea ese sujeto, me veo capaz de lanzarme de cabeza por la ventana con tal de no dejarme atrapar por él.

Algo le decía que más adelante, en alguna de las dos habitaciones restantes, le esperaba una sorpresa todavía más espeluznante, y en el fondo deseaba que ese presentimiento estuviese completamente errado, porque sinceramente ya había tenido demasiado nada más con aquel baño ensangrentado y los animales disecados. Al alcanzar la segunda puerta se pone nuevamente el pañuelo sobre la nariz y la boca, y al abrir se encuentra otra escena de terror: Era el cuarto en que el hombre llevaba a cabo sus prácticas de taxidermia. No era nada difícil de suponer al ver todas aquellas máquinas cortantes que se encontraban por todo el lugar. Eso daba un miedo de muerte, eso era imposible negarlo, y Misao, por si acaso, toma fotos a aquellas aterradoras máquinas para luego retirarse y cerrar la puerta con delicadeza. Ya habiéndolo hecho, Misao se encuentra con algo demasiado raro para ignorarlo: Cambios de ropa para mujer ¿Acaso aquel hombre era travesti? No entendía por qué ese hombre tenía ropa femenina allí, pero igual no pensaba para nada que la respuesta fuese a ser de su agrado. Definitivamente no quería llamar la atención de ese hombre. Enfrentarlo en estado de cólera seguramente sería la experiencia más horrible que sea posible.

Ahora faltaba una habitación. Con toda seguridad tendría que ser el dormitorio de aquel desagradable sujeto, así que abre con extremo cuidado y mira de reojo el lugar: Era un sitio bastante espacioso, y aun con las cortinas puestas, la luz del exterior alcanzaba con facilidad todos los rincones de aquel lugar, pero posiblemente ese mismo detalle es lo que hace que el terror tome forma en cuanto Misao mira la cama. Era algo tan terrible que Misao se tapa la boca para cubrir el grito que no consigue detener, y además da unos pasos atrás, no viendo lo que detrás se encontraba algo bastante parecido a lo que acababa de ver, y al tropezar con ello reacciona y da un brinco que la hace desestabilizarse y cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

─ E-esto es...

En la cama, tras la puerta, frente al televisor, en un minibar al fondo de la habitación, en una esquina, y también al lado de una lámpara encendida, se encontraba algo que Misao se sintiera en una horrible pesadilla, pero ella bien sabía que desgraciadamente estaba despierta...

En la habitación habían mujeres disecadas...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así doy fin a mis acciones en Lucky Star para el año 2018, y desde ya me estoy preparando para hacer nuevas historias y seguir actualizando de cara al 2019. Un feliz año nuevo para todos, y nos veremos próximamente.

Hasta otra


	35. Chapter 35

Hola a los lectores de este fanfic. Como ya ustedes lo deben saber, vamos a empezar con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic de Lucky Star. A darle play a la historia.

Misao estaba pálida y sudando frío como nunca antes lo había hecho.

No era para menos, pues estar entre mujeres disecadas y rellenadas como si fueran los mismos trofeos que se encontraban en el piso inferior de aquella casa.

Misao tenía el impulso de irse de allí corriendo y dejarlo todo atrás, pero en su cabeza resonaba la misión que le había sido encomendada por Hiyori y Patricia. Se supone que estaba en ese lugar para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo y si el dueño de casa tenía algo que ver con el caso del asesino fotográfico.

Pudo ver que no era así. Ese hombre no estaba relacionado con el asesino fotográfico, pero igual ya tenía un historial criminal como para ser comparado con aquel misterioso sujeto. La opción que tenía Misao es sacar una cámara que le había prestado Hiyori para empezar a tomar fotos a aquellas mujeres disecadas. Acercarse a ellas le causaba una extraña mezcla de asco y horror, y cada paso que daba al frente para tener una mejor toma le requería un gran esfuerzo.

Pero consigue tomar las fotos, dos por cada una de las mujeres. Estaba segura que Hiyori y Patricia actuarían de inmediato para sacar la noticia a la luz, e incluso podrían decirle si esas mujeres disecadas forman parte de alguna otra búsqueda que la castaña no conocía.

Ya cuando daba por sentado que su trabajo estaba hecho, Misao se guarda la cámara y da un último vistazo para asegurarse de no haber dejado nada atrás. Sólo había una cosa más que le había llamado la atención, y se trataba de una pila de periódicos que estaban amontonados cerca de la cama. Todavía no se oía que nadie llegara, así que Misao supuso que todavía tenía tiempo de revisarlos.

Una cosa que sus dos amigas le enseñaron es que los asesinos en serie solían estar al pendiente de las noticias para así estar un paso al frente de las autoridades que estaban tras su búsqueda. Dejándose llevar por un momento por la curiosidad, toma uno de los periódicos, sabiendo que la página más remarcada y desgastada era la que tendría que buscar.

Y la encuentra. En efecto, habían unas viejas notas sobre la desaparición de algunas mujeres en las afueras de la ciudad, y las fotos coincidían con los rostros de las mujeres disecadas. Dichas desapariciones jamás fueron resueltas, y Misao ahora sabía muy bien la razón de ello.

─ Un taxidermista... Este lugar vendría genial para una película de terror ─ dice Misao para sí misma antes de dejar el periódico y prepararse para salir ─. Ahora andando. No sé cuánto tiempo me queda, pero no me puedo quedar aquí...

Misao sale de la habitación con todo el sigilo que le era posible. Trataba de estar pendiente hasta del más mínimo detalle a medida que avanzaba, especialmente porque nuevamente tenía que lidiar con ese suelo que rechinaba de nada. Cada paso tenía que ser lento y pausado, tratando que ese ruido tan molesto fuera lo más bajo posible.

Y finalmente llega hasta las escaleras y se dispone a bajar, pero cuando estaba por llegar al primer piso escucha aquello que tanto temía: Unas llaves son introducidas en la cerradura de la puerta principal, dando a entender que el dueño de casa acababa de llegar.

Misao reacciona de forma desesperada y vuelve a subir las escaleras, olvidando que arriba se exponía a ser oída por el suelo rechinante, y al darse cuenta de lo que hace se arrepiente y frena justo al llegar al segundo piso. El dueño de casa se adentra con pasos pesados y se dirige hasta la cocina. Misao prestaba atención a cada cosa que éste hacía para encontrar el momento ideal para darse a la fuga sin ser descubierta. El hombre toma algo de refirgerador y se lo bebe, luego va al baño en el primer piso, y al cabo de unos segundos estaba nuevamente en la sala, contemplando su macabra colección de animales disecados.

─ _"Es inútil. A este paso tendré que aprender a treparme las paredes y escapar lanzándome por la ventana"_ ─ pensaba Misao con frustración.

Parecía que aquel hombre sólo tenía pensado estar rondando por la sala, no encontraba nada con lo que se distrajera lo suficiente para darle tiempo a Misao, y entonces el hombre finalmente se fija en el televisor y se dispone a encenderlo. El volumen de la programación era una excelente noticia para Misao, pues así tendría un mayor margen de movimiento sin hacerse oír, aunque no le parecía que aquello fuera suficiente para aventurarse a recorrer el segundo piso.

El hombre toma asiento frente a la tele y se pone a cambiar canales, en busca de algo que le fuera a interesar. Misao ve aquello como una oportunidad y baja de puntillas las escaleras todo lo rápido que es capaz. Un movimiento de parte del hombre asusta a Misao y casi la hace esconderse, pero al ver que nada más pasa, continúa avanzando veloz hasta la puerta.

Pero pronto se da cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave. Ese hombre no dejaba nada al azar con respecto a aquella puerta, y Misao busca entonces otra salida. Había una ventana abierta. Era un poco alta, pero Misao no se lo piensa dos veces para lanzarse al jardín, sin darse cuenta de un nuevo detalle, y es que allí no había salida, puesto que en realidad era el paso de la casa al garaje de la misma.

─ _"¡Mierda! Aquí no encuentro más que dificultades"_.

No tenía otra opción, así que se esfuerza en abrir la puerta de ingreso al garaje, y allí intentaría salir definitivamente de ese lugar de locos.

No le resultó difícil encontrar el botón para abrir la puerta del garaje, y sin pensarlo mucho lo presiona para así irse de allí, pero al hacerlo se encuentra un nuevo problema: La puerta estaba atascada y no subía más de medio metro, y al rato volvía a bajar automáticamente.

Eso era algo frustrante, pero Misao no se permite lamentar la situación e improvisa una maniobra que se le ocurrió al momento. Si la cosa iba bien, escaparía rápidamente, por lo que valdría la pena intentarlo.

Presiona otra vez el botón y empieza a correr apenas ve que la puerta sube. Se lanza al suelo y rueda rápidamente mientras la puerta sigue en su vana lucha por subir más de medio metro, y efectivamente consigue salir. No parecía que el hombre se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, pero igual Misao no quería confirmar aquello, así que corre desesperada hasta la moto, se pone el casco con apuro y arranca, aprovechando que las calles estaban vacías a causa de la lluvia.

─ _"Uff... Eso estuvo realmente cerca. Creo que me arriesgué bastante al decir que no tendría problemas haciendo esto sola"_ ─ pensaba Misao antes de mirar brevemente la cámara que tenía guardada dentro de su ropa ─. _"Al menos Hiyori y Patty ya tienen su historia, pero todavía tengo que buscar a la hermanita de Hiiragi. Esta búsqueda, a pesar de todo, no me ha ayudado a avanzar"_.

La moto de Misao sigue recorriendo las calles, haciendo un ruido que era amortiguado por el incesante sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer por todos lado. Al menos Misao ya había sorteado el primero de los grandes peligros.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Estos tres capítulos de Misao en la casa del taxidermista en realidad corresponden al extra del juego de _Heavy Rain_ , en lugar de ser parte de la historia central, pero igual quise ponerlo para no dejar a Misao mucho tiempo fuera de acción, además que así puedo sopesar un poco su poca participación hasta ahora. Como sea, sólo me queda despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	36. Chapter 36

Hola a todo el mundo (digo yo), es hora de presentarles otro capítulo de esta historia que todavía tiene muchísimas sorpresas para mostrar. Comencemos.

En la comisaría el caos era absoluto. Entre el asunto de los paparazzis, el camión volcado y los sujetos detenidos habían logrado poner a todo el cuerpo policial de cabeza. Yui y Yue estaban abrumadas con todo el trabajo que había surgido en apenas minutos, forzándolas a desvariar del trabajo que realmente les interesaba, que era el caso del asesino fotográfico.

No había otra alternativa, y Yui se apura en revisar todos y cada uno de los expedientes asignados para identificar a cada uno de los sujetos capturados, comprobar sus antecedentes (de tenerlos), y así establecer un historial lo bastante completo para llevar a esos sujetos a tribunales, y desde allí que reciban la condena que corresponda.

─ ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no deberíamos estar haciéndolo! ─ grita Yue desde su cubículo de trabajo ─ ¡Narumi! ¡Eh, Narumi!

Pero Yui no estaba prestando ninguna atención a su compañera, pese a que estaba apenas a un par de mesas de distancia, aprovechando que el policía que normalmente lo usaba estaba encargado de mantener a raya a la prensa. La verdad es que a Yui no le gustaba tanto su puesto de trabajo, pese al esfuerzo que había hecho por hacerlo quedar presentable. Estar de ese modo, un poco más a la vista, con la posibilidad de hablar con otras personas y sin sentirse dentro de un sucio almacen, eso le atraía mucho más.

─ ¡Narumi, Tsukino! ¡Vengan ahora! ─ llama el jefe de policía, llamando la atención de Yui y Yue ─ Ya tenemos los resultados de los interrogatorios a Kazuo y Miroslav. Vengan para que les muestre el informe.

─ Ya era hora ─ Yue es la primera en levantarse ─ ¿Qué demonios estás esperando, Narumi? ¡Vamos!

A Yui le reventaba esa actitud tan pesada de parte de su compañera. Sinceramente estaba deseosa de terminar con todo para regresar a su distrito anterior y olvidarse de esa comisaría. Pensaba que, de todas las comisarías existentes en Tokyo, esa era la peor de todas.

* * *

─ A ver, a ver... ¿Qué arrojan los interrogatorios? ¿Ya tenemos al asesino fotográfico? ─ dice Yue bastante emocionada.

─ Precisamente eso es lo que les iba a decir. Ninguno de los dos sospechosos es el asesino ─ la respuesta del jefe deja de piedra tanto a Yui como a Yue ─. Ninguno de ellos tiene ningún tipo de relación con el asesino, e inclusive tienen excelentes cuartadas ante el caso del secuestro de Tsukasa Hiiragi que ya hemos podido comprobar, y hay por lo menos una veintena de testimonios que los respalda. Ellos no saben absolutamente nada.

─ ¿Esto es una broma? Que alguien me diga que esto es una puta broma ─ Yue se lleva las manos a la cabeza ─ ¿Para qué mierda hemos hecho todo esto? ¿Qué hemos hecho todo este tiempo?

─ Lo siento. Aquí está la grabación de Korda, por si acaso lo quieren comprobar.

Yui y Yue se acercan a la pantalla para ver el interrogatorio que habían hecho a Miroslav Korda. Yui no estaba tan frustrada como Yue, pero ella pensaba que, si el asesino fotográfico fuese o estuviese relacionado con uno de los dos detenidos, el más probable hubiese sido Korda.

─ _...Les digo que no he hecho nada. Ocurre que no fui ante los tribunales como tenía indicado porque estaba haciendo un trabajo que me habían encargado. N-no quería que me volvieran a encerrar por no haber asistido, así que intenté desaparecer y me dedique a trabajar a medio tiempo en un bar cercano al mercado, y cuando me encontraron estaba justamente saliendo de allí para irme a casa..._

─ Si esa declaración tiene respaldo, entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer ─ se lamenta Yui ─ ¿Y qué hay de los mafiosos que fueron atrapados al ser interceptado el camión? ¿Ellos han dicho algo?

─ Pareces muy interesada en el tema, Narumi ─ el jefe alza una ceja ─ ¿Hay acaso algo que tengas en mente?

─ Digamos que hay algunos detalles que desearía comprobar antes de retomar el caso.

La verdad era que Yui sospechaba que lo recientemente acontecido tuviera que ver con el asesino fotográfico. No sabía en qué sentido podría ser así, pero algo le decía que tenía que indagar si quería acercarse más a la resolución del caso. Pero no podía decir aquello directamente al jefe ni a Yue. No confiaba lo suficiente en ellos, especialmente por haberse hecho la idea de que el asesino fotográfico podría estar vigilando sus pasos, incluso podría ser uno de los policías, por lo que cualquier paso en falso traería consecuencias terribles. Yui quería jugar inteligente. Quería estar segura del entorno en que se encontraba y cerciorarse de cada detalle antes decirle la verdad a nadie.

─ Bueno, supongo que tendrás tus razones ─ accede el jefe ─. Pues en efecto, los sujetos hablaron rápidamente. No nos fue difícil sacarles las confesiones, y ahora mismo hay varios que todavía están declarando. Si quieren pueden acompañarme.

El jefe es el primero en salir, y Yui iba tras él, cuando Yue la detiene. Yui no sabía qué pretendía su compañera, aunque la mirada que ésta tenía denotaba mucha seriedad.

─ ¿También tú sospechas que el asesino fotográfico está detrás de todo esto? ─ Yui no responde, pero sí que estaba sorprendida por lo perceptiva que podía ser Yue ─ A mí también me da mala espina todo este asunto. Ya te lo había dicho. Es demasiada casualidad que a mitad de nuestras investigaciones esté pasando esto. Alguien está detrás de esto, y tenemos que descubrirlo como sea.

Yui sigue sin decir nada al respecto y vuelve a caminar tras el jefe. Yue por su parte ya sabía que Yui le había oído, y simplemente va también tras el jefe.

* * *

Yui, Yue y el jefe de policía entran en el cuarto de interrogatorio y toman asiento ante la mesa mientras ven a uno de los mafiosos dando declaraciones ante una agente que estaba frente a él. Yui y Yue procuran prestar toda la atención posible, queriendo dar hasta con el más mínimo detalle en la confesión.

─ _¿Quién estaba conduciendo el camión? Recuerda que tu declaración será evaluada en los tribunales, así que espero que respondas únicamente con la verdad_.

─ _No sé quién era. Era una chica que nunca antes había visto. Se metió de pronto en nuestro almacén y robó el camión. No sé por qué lo hizo ni dónde estará_...

Yui estaba un poco sorprendida ¿Una chica? ¿De quién se podía tratar? El tema sólo traía más y más suspenso, y la policía que estaba realizando el interrogatorio empieza a preguntar sobre las características de la chica que el criminal había visto. Yui por su parte saca una carpeta para ver el resultado de los interrogatorios previos, y lo que se encuentra la sorprende mucho.

─ Esto es...

─ _¿Cuál de estas personas es la que se robó el camión?_ ─ la policía saca fotografías de varias chicas que coincidían con las características ofrecidas por el mafioso.

─ _Es ella_ ─ el hombre señala una de las fotos ─. _No hay error. Estoy plenamente seguro que fue ella quien se infiltró. Era una chica demasiado extraña. No tengo idea de dónde pudo haber venido_.

Yue observa detenidamente la fotografía señalada por el criminal, que resultaba ser la misma que Yui estaba viendo en todos los expedientes. Yui no entendía lo que estaba pasando. No se podía creer que fuera precisamente aquella persona quien se había infiltrado en aquel grupo mafioso y pusiera patas arriba a la comisaría, cuando ella misma estuvo en la comisaría varias horas atrás para denunciar la desaparición de su hermana.

─ Kagami... ¿Por qué...?

─ Disculpen, pero hay algo que deberían ver ─ aparece un policía detrás del jefe de policía.

─ Espero que sea algo importante ─ responde el jefe con fastidio, y tanto él como Yui y Yue siguen al policía.

* * *

En el área de vigilancia, el policía que había avisado espera a que los demás llegaran también para hacer rodar las grabaciones que él tenía pensado mostrar. Yui por un momento creyó que iba a ver a Kagami salir de aquel camión volcado, pero la grabación estaba datada el día anterior. Aparecían Kagami y su familia, y al parecer estaban discutiendo algo. El jefe y Yue rápidamente estaban perdiendo la paciencia, creyendo que aquel policía sólo les estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, pero el policía adelante ligeramente la grabación hasta la parte en que la familia Hiiragi se había ido, y entonces la Kagami de la grabación saca algo de su bolsillo. Yui casi deja de respirar por la sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué acaba de sacar?

─ Voy a hacer un acercamiento. Esto les va a sorprender ─ dice el policía mientras procedía.

A medida que aumentaba la imagen y se eliminaba el pixelado, tanto Yui como Yue se quedan boquiabiertas al ver que lo que había sacado Kagami era nada menos que una fotografía rota, y esa foto era de Tsukasa.

─ ¿Qué estoy viendo? ─ dice Yue a nadie en particular.

─ Kagami... No... Quien sea, pero tú no...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y esto apenas empieza a calentar, ya lo van a ver. Los problemas se van a multiplicar, y ustedes podrán verlo al más mínimo detalle. Nos veremos muy pronto.

Hasta otra


	37. Chapter 37

Un gran saludo a toda la comunidad que pasa a leer esta historia. He aquí otro capítulo de Amor y Redención. Respectivos derechos a David Cage y Kagami Yoshimizu, aunque de todos modos no he hecho todavía el primer centavo con esta historia... En fin, empecemos ya mismo.

La dirección anotada en el reverso de la fotografía del topo estaba bastante apartada de la ciudad. Kagami nunca antes había pasado por aquel lugar, y la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de qué hacer exactamente en cuanto llegue allí.

No había manera de que dejase de llover. Ya iban varios días que aquello estaba ocurriendo, y a Kagami se le hacía bastante molesto por la disminución de visibilidad y la llegada del frío tan horrible que hacía. Le sorprendía que no nevara. Por un momento pensó que Tsukasa también estaría pasando por un muy mal rato con ese frío, sin duda sufriendo. Aprieta el volante mientras continúa aquel lamentable recorrido hasta el lugar de la segunda prueba.

* * *

Ya habiendo llegado al lugar indicado, Kagami descubre que se encontraba en una zona bastante escasa de población. Por todas partes habían edificios viejos abandonados a su suerte, derruidos por el natural paso de los años. También se veían cercas de alambre que restringían el paso a varios de esos edificios, y algunas alambradas estaban puestas de un modo tan caótico que parecía imposible removerlas sin destruirlas. A Kagami le asustaba ver ese lugar, pero no se permitía dar un solo paso atrás, sino que avanza hacia el edificio que la fotografía le había indicado.

Estaciona el auto y mira en todas direcciones, esperando no encontrarse con ladrones o animales salvajes. Era de esperar que ninguno de los edificios cercanos contara con el servicio de luz eléctrica, así que Kagami busca en la guantera del auto hasta dar una linterna bastante grande, y al agarrarla ve algunas pegatinas. Las reconocía a la perfección: Había sido obra de Tsukasa, años atrás, y es que Tsukasa, cuando era más joven, solía pensar que motivos alegres permitían a la luz alejar a los espantos que se escondían en las sombras. Kagami jamás se había convencido de esas cosas, no las creía, pero en ese momento, al ver las pegatinas y luego apretar la linterna contra su pecho, por una vez quiso creer que aquello podía ser verdad.

─ Vamos... ─ es lo único que alcanza a decir al abrir la puerta del auto y empezar a caminar.

Al entrar al edificio nota que seguía haciendo frío, pero era un frío extrañamente espeluznante que a Kagami no le agradaba para nada. Se sujeta fuertemente los brazos mientras iba avanzando por el lugar, tratando de buscar la prueba que debía superar.

Parecía que se encontraba en una casa, y en las paredes se encuentra una serie de flechas que se notaban bastante recientes, sin duda hechas por el asesino fotográfico. Kagami va siguiendo las flechas, las cuales la guían hasta unas escaleras que la llevan a una especie de sótano. Fue algo bastante afortunado decidir el llevar la linterna desde un primer momento, e inmediatamente la enciende para avanzar hasta que llega al sótano, da un vistazo breve alrededor pero no consigue nada de interés. Sigue bajando por un buen rato, y es que el sótano tenía varios niveles, cosa que a Kagami se le hacía raro y espeluznante. No quería imaginarse lo que le estaría esperando al final del camino.

La oscuridad era tan profunda que daba la impresión de estar disputando el espacio que se había hecho la luz, y Kagami sostiene la linterna con ambas manos, siempre revisando el lugar para dar con alguna pista. Se encuentra una figura de pintura con forma de topo, y junto a la figura había una flecha. Esa cosa no podía ser casualidad. Avanza lenta y sigilosa, esperando encontrar algo de luz al final de ese tenebroso lugar...

─ ¡HHHAAAA!

Kagami cae al suelo, y la linterna se le resbala, alejándose aproximadamente un metro. Kagami recupera desesperadamente la linterna y trata de enfocar aquello con lo que se había tropezado, teniendo luego que taparse fuertemente la boca para no largar otro grito: Había tropezado con un cuerpo. Había una persona muerta, un esqueleto que no parecía ser de mucho tiempo atrás, y cuya ropa, posiblemente de hombre, estaba bastante carcomida y tan frágil que Kagami creyo que se desintegraría si se atrevía a tocarlo.

Era incomprensible que una persona estuviera allí, en esa oscuridad tan tenebrosa y solitaria, cuando Kagami nota algo que se encontraba entre las falanges del esqueleto, y al acercarse ve que se trataba una fotografía de un topo, exactamente como la que ella tenía.

─ ¿Él estaba...? No pudo completar la prueba... ─ dice Kagami en voz baja y aterrada.

Quería pensar que aquel hombre no se había preparado adecuadamente con un medio para iluminarse y se habría perdido, pero en ese mundo de tinieblas nada estaba fuera de lo posible. Kagami tenía mucho miedo, y eso se notaba en el modo en que le temblaban las manos, haciendo muy difícil para ella controlar la linterna. No deseaba morir en ese lugar. Primero tenía que rescatar a Tsukasa, así que mira a su alrededor con desesperación, comprobando si habían más cadáveres en el lugar.

Nada. No había rastro de otras personas que sucumbieran ante el fallo de la prueba en ese mismo lugar, y Kagami decide dirigirse a las siguientes escaleras.

Al bajarlas completamente, se encuentra con que ya no podía bajar más, así que revisa a los alrededores encontrando otra figura de pintura parecida a un topo con una flecha, y Kagami sigue la indicación lentamente, siempre iluminando todo se alrededor para estar segura de andar en el camino correcto.

Llega hasta la entrada de lo que parecía ser un túnel. Era lo bastante grande para adentrarse en él simplemente agachándose, y Kagami así lo hace para avanzar. Las paredes y el techo eran de tierra, y estaban llenos de raíces muertas y telarañas. No se veía una salida cercana, pero tampoco era probable que fuera la guarida de un animal. Sencillamente el túnel era demasiado amplio, además que no tenía ningún sentido que llevase hasta aquel sótano. Sólo una persona podría haber tenido una idea como esa.

Kagami sigue avanzando con la linterna apuntando hacia el frente, perseverante ante el miedo y la incertidumbre que la acompañaban. Y parecía que estaba cerca del final del camino. Una débil luz se asomaba al final del túnel, así que Kagami avanza con renovadas fuerzas, pero siempre teniendo cuidado con el camino.

Llega al final del túnel, y lo que se encuentra es un enorme patio sin hierbas ni ningún otro tipo de vegetación. O el suelo era muy árido o venenoso, o alguien venía regularmente a arar el terreno. Kagami se acerca, notando que el suelo se veía muy pobre y arenoso, pese a la lluvia, por lo que ya ve cuál de las posibilidades era la más viable, aunque ese no era el mejor momento para estar revisando el terreno y avanza un poco más, hasta donde había un viejo invernadero que parecía tener el techo intacto.

El terreno dentro del invernadero era bastante seco, pero eso no era nada de lo que hiciera falta extrañarse, y Kagami se acerca hasta un letrero que estaba al borde de una enorme zanja cubierta con una tierra que se veía de un color ligeramente distinto, como hubiese sido sacada y vuelta a poner. Un frágil letrero que colgaba del techo mostraba una figura de topo, y la flecha, diagonal, señalaba hacia abajo, donde estaba el montón de tierra.

─ Tengo que cavar para obtener las siguientes letras ─ comprende Kagami, y enseguida mira en todas dirección, notando que no había ninguna pala ni nada que hiciera sus veces ─. No hay herramientas de trabajo con las que me pueda apoyar, e incluso ese letrero no parece que me pueda ayudar en esto... No tengo de otra. Voy a tener que cavar usando mis manos.

Kagami se quita la chaqueta que llevaba y la cuelga en el letrero antes de empezar a cavar. La zanja era amplia, lo que significaba que tomaría un buen tiempo revisarlo todo, por lo que Kagami esperaba que al menos no fuera muy hondo. Ya estaba tomando el primer puñado de tierra, pero algo le lastima la mano, haciendo que soltara rápidamente el puñado. Kagami se mira la mano, encontrando que se le había clavado una aguja en la palma.

─ ¿Una aguja? Eso es demasiado raro... ¡Espera un momento! ─ Kagami decide entonces remover algo más de tierra, pero esta vez usando su pie, encontrando algo que la aterra en demasía ─ La tierra está llena de agujas. Tengo que cavar hasta dar con las siguientes letras, y hasta entonces debo aguantar el dolor...

Ahora Kagami comprendía lo que pretendían decirle con aquellas palabras en la foto: _¿Estás dispuesta a sufrir para salvar a un ser querido?_ Ahora todo era mucho más que obvio. Kagami, para salvar a Tsukasa, tenía primero que superar la prueba más difícil y dolorosa que haya tenido que afrontar.

─ Tsukasa...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les parece la prueba del topo? De verdad quería que se viera igual de terrible e insufrible que la prueba de la mariposa en _Heavy Rain_ , pero no será hasta el final de esta prueba que explique en qué consiste y qué significan la mariposa y el topo. En fin, hasta aqui les dejo. Se portan bien y nos vemos pronto.

Hasta otra


	38. Chapter 38

Un nuevo saludo a toda la comunidad yurista del redondo mundo y de cualquier otro al que llegue este mensaje. Hora de otro capítulo impactante.

Cavar aquel lugar sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza y de manos. Kagami no tenía opción de remover con cuidado y sacar las agujas, pues así jamás terminaría, y no había dentro ni cerca del invernadero nada que pudiese utilizar efectivamente como una pala. No había ninguna otra opción, pese a que no había niguna señal de que estuviese siendo observada.

Buscar algo para cavar tomaría demasiado tiempo, y afuera el frío era demasiado horrible, además que la lluvia no ayudaba en absoluto. Tampoco había nada que permitiera a Kagami cubrirse las manos para protegerlas de las agujas y la tierra. La única alternativa es empezar a cavar, aunque Kagami trata de tener el máximo cuidado posible. Pero de todas formas se le van clavando agujas con cada paliada con las manos. Kagami sentía un dolor intenso y horroroso por cada aguja insertada en sus manos, y en cada una de esas veces tira la tierra lejos, se quita las agujas clavadas y las deja en donde no molesten más, y luego se pone nuevamente a cavar, empezando el ciclo otra vez. Sus manos rápidamente se resienten ante la suciedad de la tierra y las afiladas agujas. Kagami apretaba con fuerza los dientes para no gritar, y sus ojos lagrimeaban un poco de manera inevitable. Eso era el infierno mismo, y tenía que agauntarlo hasta encontrar las siguientes letras que necesitaba para dar con Tsukasa.

Poco a poco va cavando, y Kagami de vez en cuando se iba moviendo para abarcar una mayor área para así asegurarse de encontrar pronto las letras. Si cavaba demasiado en un mismo punto, es probable que al más mínimo error se desplomara una buena cantidad de tierra mientras tiene sus brazos abajo, y lo que menos quería era aumentar el área de su cuerpo que sufra aquel indecible tormento.

─ Vamos... Sí puedo... ¡Sí puedo! ─ dice Kagami mientras contenía las ganas de gritar de dolor.

Todavía quedaba mucha tierra que remover. Kagami no tenía idea de qué tan profundo podía ser aquel montón de tierra, pero mentalmente rogaba que no lo fuera demasiado, pues eso significaría más y más tiempo que tuviese que cavar y aguantar aquellas agujas que causaban ardor en sus manos.

Seguían clavándose conforme cavaba, e incluso algunas llegaban a la unión de la uña y la carne, haciendo que Kagami a veces soltara la tierra de golpe y se sacara aquellas agujas lo más rápido posible. Luego de eso hacía una pausa de un minuto para tratar de pasar aquel dolor en la punta de sus dedos. Aquello definitivamente resultaba mucho peor que la herida de bala en su hombro, y eso que apenas parecía que empezaba.

Kagami inevitablemente lloraba de dolor, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para no emitir ningún tipo de sonido. No quería que su propio padecimiento la doblegara, no cuando de su determinación dependía la vida de Tsukasa. Volvió a cavar con las manos, las cuales ya empezaban a inflamarse por las numerosas heridas que causaban las agujas. Era una tortura que, independientemente del tiempo que llevaba sufriendo (a lo sumo unos pocos minutos), parecía que hubiese durado una eternidad.

Al final hubo un punto en que el ardor fue demasiado, y Kagami se vio en la obligación de detenerse por un rato para permitir que sus atormentadas manos descansaran. Sale del invernadero para que así la lluvia fría cayese sobre sus palmas y así lavara la tierra y calmara el ardor en las múltiples perforaciones que tenía. Kagami se queda así unos cuantos minutos, esperando que el dolor cesara lo necesario para volver a aquella insufrible faena. Apenas podía cerrar los dedos por la inflamación y el dolor, pero tenía que aguantar como pudiera hasta el final. Rendirse no era una opción.

Otra vez se pone a cavar. Tocar la tierra hacía que las manos se volvieran a sentir como si ardieran, y Kagami aguanta. Cava y cava en varios puntos para que la tierra permaneciese estable y no se formasen pequeñas cuestas que causasen que se tapen nuevamente los agujeros. Estaba pendiente del más mínimo detalle que pudiera notar mientras cavaba, daba igual que fuese una caja, un cofre, un letrero... Cualquier cosa inusual entre todo ese montón de tierra sería de un gran valor para Kagami, y eso la animaba a seguir cavando y aguantar el suplicio.

El tiempo continúa pasando. Más y más tierra era removida de aquel montón para luego ser lanzada lo más lejos posible. Kagami pensaba que sus manos en cualquier momento terminarían perdiendo completamente la sensibilidad de tantas heridas que seguían formándose, dañando piel y músculo, y también provocando sangrado en varias de éstas, haciendo todavía más peligrosa aquella labor, pero eso no hace que Kagami cambie de opinión en absoluto. Aún permanecía determinada a continuar. No quería detenerse hasta encontrar las letras, aún si a cambio tuviese que perder ambas manos.

─ Debo estar cerca. Esas letras deberían estar por aquí...

Nuevamente se detiene y sale del invernadero para lavar y enfriar sus manos. Algunas gotas de sangre escapan de sus manos, mezcladas con el agua de lluvia que caía sobre sus palmas. Kagami nuevamente se daba algo de tiempo para reponerse al dolor y prepararse mentalmente para nuevamente cavar. Era impresionante la cantidad de agujas que había tenido que remover de sus manos, las cuales estaban muy rojas e hinchadas. Era un hecho que se infectarían si no se daba prisa para tratarse las heridas, pero no podía todavía darse el lujo de ir a ninguna parte. Sólo esperaba que ese sufrimiento no dure mucho más, y cuanddo se siente lista regresa al interior del invernadero.

Sus manos dolían como el infierno. En condiciones normales Kagami simplemente se iría a casa, le pediría a Tsukasa que le trate las heridas, y luego se dedicaría a descansar con compresas frías sobre las manos, pero obviamente eso no iba a ser así, o por lo menos no tan pronto.

Minutos, segundos... Eso poco significaba e importaba para Kagami. Cada segundo era tan horrible e infernal que no tenía fin. Al final, mientras sigue cavando, con la punta de sus dedos nota que estaba tocando algo. Kagami se emociona al pensar que se trataba de aquello que precisaba, así que cava un poco más para poder ver qué había allí, ignorando como puede el dolor, y encuentra que, en efecto, había una caja bajo todo ese montón de tierra. Se apresura a sacar la caja de allí y la abre, encontrando allí una memoria. Sí era lo que necesitaba.

─ Al fin... A ver qué letras aporta...

Al momento de introducir (con gran dificultad por el dolor y la hinchazón) la memoria a su teléfono, Kagami ve nuevamente un corto video en el que aparece Tsukasa atada a una silla, tratando de mirar en todas direcciones mientras su rostro denotaba miedo y sufrimiento, y luego aparece más letras, anexándose estas a las que había conseguido antes. La dirección todavía estaba lejos de ser clara, pero era una pista más que Kagami necesitaba, cosa que le causaba un alivio indescriptible. Ya no habiendo nada más que tuviese que hacer, Kagami toma sus cosas y se va de allí. Ahora tenía que regresar al hotel y buscar la tercera fotografía. No había tiempo que perder.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora les explicaré la misiones del topo y la mariposa:

 _Heavy Rain_ \- Origami de la mariposa: Atravesar un ducto de ventilación con vidrios rotos y luego atravesar un laberinto de conductores eléctricos. Todo ello se justifica en el gran problema que tienen las mariposas (y también las polillas) con respecto a la luz. Las mariposas tienen vidas mucho más sufridas de lo que aparentan, puesto que esa debilidad que tienen les hace caer en trampas y someterse a dolores terribles simplemente por seguir aquella luz que les llama la atención. Hay ejemplares que han logrado trascender ese dolor y han logrado hitos épicos para sus respectivas especies, llegando a islas lejanas y colonizando nuevas tierras, pero la gran mayoría de los desvíos causados por la luz suelen terminar en tragedia y dolor.

Amor y Redención - Fotografía del topo: Pasar por un camino completamente oscuro y luego cavar en un terreno lleno de agujas. Para nadie es un secreto que los topos, a causa de su naturaleza y necesidades, pasa toda su vida bajo tierra, privado de la luz y avanzando a ciegas por los distintos túneles que va formando con el paso del tiempo. Es muy raro que un topo salga al exterior, incluso si en la tierra en la que vive llegan a ocurrir cosas imprevistas y bastante problemáticas. Su vida se resume en estar bajo tierra, cavando y viviendo a ese ritmo de manera perenne.

Ya van dos pruebas, faltan tres. Ahora me despido de ustedes, y deseo que les vaya bastante bien.

Hasta otra


	39. Chapter 39

Y ahora se retoma la historia con Soujiro, quien en su última aparición había acordado ir con Yukari a buscar a una de las personas sospechosas del asesino del origami, señalada de estar implicada en el caso del asesinato fallido. Vamos entonces.

El auto se va acercando a una mansión que Yukari jamás en su vida había visto. No tenía ni idea de qué tan grande podía ser el patrimonio de la familia Kogami, pero estaba claro que el sueldo televisivo de Akira no iba a ser suficiente para alzar semejante monstruosidad, por muy bueno que fuese.

Yukari veía con la boca abierta aquel complejo. Era absolutamente impresionante, sin importar desde qué ángulo se le viera. Soujiro llega hasta el portón del estacionamiento y baja la ventanilla para identificarse ante uno de los guardias, el cual da su visto bueno y abre para permitir la entrada.

─ No sabía que tenías invitación, Soujiro-san.

─ Es que originalmente no fui invitado ─ dice Soujiro tranquilamente ─. Ocurre que casualmente un amigo mío que tiene cierto contacto con la familia Kogami fue quien recibió la invitación, pero decidió dejarme ésta por problemas familiares. Estaba pensando en quién dejarle la invitación, pero la situación actual hace bastante oportuno que la tenga.

─ Sí. Es una situación muy oportuna para tenerla ─ concede Yukari.

Al detener el auto, ambos se bajan y dejan las llaves al encargado del lugar, y acto seguido se dirigen a la puerta de aquella mansión. Se veía todavía más grande vista desde ese ángulo. Yukari no se atrevía a adivinar cuántas habitaciones podría tener, mientras que Soujiro no mostraba la misma sorpresa ante la mansión. Las puertas, de apariencia grande e imponente, mostraban ser realmente ligeras cuando Soujiro abre sin ninguna dificultad, permitiendo el paso a Yukari.

La fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior de la mansión era enorme, casi tanto como la mansión misma: La música estaba a todo volumen, y decenas de jóvenes bailaban al estridente son de ésta, aunque habían otras personas en las mesas o en la barra de bebidas, sentados en los sofás dispuestos en las periferias del salón, y habían algunos que se habían pasado con la bebida y estaban tirados en el piso, apoyándose en la pared para no terminar de desplomarse. A Yukari le parecía esa clase de bacanales de las películas norteamericanas en las que un joven organiza una grandiosa fiesta que fácilmente termina saliendo de control. Supuso entonces que la presencia de los vigilantes en varios puntos del salón habrían sido una muy buena razón para que la fiesta no se desmadrara demasiado.

─ ¡Se nota que aquella chica sabe cómo montar una fiesta! ─ grita Yukari para hacerse oír sobre la ruidosa música.

─ ¡Ya lo creo! ─ responde Soujiro, también alzando la voz ─ ¡Es posible que Akira se encuentre en alguna parte de aquí, así que voy a buscarla para interrogarla!

─ ¿Y yo qué hago? ─ Yukari se acerca más a Soujiro para estar segura de ser oída.

─ ¡Espera por aquí, y si la encuentro o necesito ayuda te llamaré! ─ instruye Soujiro, y Yukari asiente ─ ¡Mantén los ojos abiertos, y ten mucho cuidado con los muchachos que tienen una botella en la mano! ¡Se les nota que no les bastó con dos o tres vasos de lo que sea que estuvieran bebiendo!

Yukari nuevamente asiente y se dirige a un asiento que se encontraba disponible. Por su parte Soujiro empieza la búsqueda, aguzando como puede la mirada, en vista que no había manera de escuchar a Akira por casualidad. Va pasando entre la gente, revisando uno y otro rostro para ver si reconocía su objetivo, pero Akira no aparece por ningún lado. Era algo extraño, especialmente tomando en cuenta lo megalómana que era Akira ¿Dónde podía estar ella?

Se acerca a la parte trasera del salón que daba a una enorme piscina con un alumbrado que daba la impresión de estar bajo un cielo nocturno, pero nuevamente no había señal de Akira. Podría intentar preguntarle a alguno de los invitados presentes si sabían dónde estaba Akira, pero sería muy difícil hacerlo sin tener que alzar la voz en cada oportunidad, además que la mayoría parecía estar demasiado bebido para siquiera recordar cómo se llaman.

Soujiro suspira con cierta decepción. Akira no se encontraba por ningún lado. Era ilógico, pues una fiesta sin anfitrión simplemente no tenía sentido. Tal vez se encontraba en el segundo piso, aunque estaba el detalle de que no parecía haber ningún invitado arriba, por lo que la fiesta no llegaba a aquel punto. Las opciones rápidamente se estaban acabando, pero Soujiro pensó que valdría la pena intentar subir, así que se dirige a las escaleras, donde encuentra a dos guardias cortando el paso. Soujiro tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a aquello, pero igual avanza para subir. Tal y como se imaginaba, los guardias no le permiten pasar.

─ El acceso está restringido, señor ─ dice uno de ellos con un gesto pétreo.

─ ¡Lo siento, pero es que simplemente pasaba a saludar a Akira-chan! ─ dice Soujiro con tono amistoso ─ ¡Ella y yo habíamos quedado en hablar de unas cosas y...!

─ Akira-sama no quiere ver a nadie en este momento ─ responde el segundo guardia con el mismo gesto duro de su compañero ─. No está permitido el acceso de nadie al segundo piso.

─ ¡Pues creo que tengo la solución para ello! ─ Soujiro saca unos billetes, mostrándolo a los guardias ─ ¡Aquí tengo a unos amigos que dicen que me deberían dejar pasar!

─ ¿Te crees muy listo? ─ el primer guardia se acerca con pose agresiva a Soujiro ─ Nosotros nos vendemos así como así. Aléjate de aquí.

Soujiro guarda los billetes y da media vuelta para hacer distancia. Su intento de llegar a un acuerdo con esos guardias no dio los resultados esperados, y ahora no veía posibilidad alguna de volverlo a intentar sin empeorar las cosas. Eso significaba una dificultad bastante importante, y no veía de qué manera sortearle, cuando al acercarse a Yukari toma asiento a su lado.

─ ¿No has conseguido acercarte a aquella chica? ─ dice Yukari con interés.

─ ¡Akira se encerró arriba, y le dijo a sus gorilas que no permitiera el paso a nadie al segundo piso! ─ es la respuesta de Soujiro.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que haremos para que llegues a ella?

─ ¡No lo sé! ¡Tendríamos que armar un alboroto o algo que les llame la atención y les haga descuidar su puesto!

Por unos cuantos segundos los dos se quedaron callados y pensativos, aunque dar con alguna idea no era tarea sencilla por el tremendo ruido, cuando Yukari tuvo finalmente una idea, y Soujiro se da cuenta de ello cuando la ve chasqueando los dedos.

─ ¡Creo que tengo una idea, Soujiro-san!

─ ¿Qué tienes pensado?

─ ¡Confía en mí! ¡Abriré paso para ti, y entonces deberás aprovechar para colarte en el segundo piso! ¡Quédate aquí un momento y presta atención!

Soujiro alza una ceja y ve a Yukari acercarse lentamente hasta los guardias. Haciendo a un lado el odio que Yukari profesaba hacia el asesino fotográfico, Yukari parecía ser una chica ingenua, amable y simple, casi sumisa, y con una gran disposición a la colaboración. Soujiro todavía tenía sus dudas sobre si dejarla acompañarlo todo el camino, pues no quería ponerla en peligro, pero ella estaba determinada a llegar hasta el fondo del caso, todo sea para hacer justicia por el asesinato de Miyuki. En ese momento Soujiro estaba por comprobar de qué sería ella capaz para permitirle a él llegar al segundo piso.

Cuando Yukari llega hasta los guardias, en el acto empieza a bailar de manera torpe, como si estuviera bastante bebida, hace amago de abrazar a uno de los guardias que permanece impasible, sigue bailando algunos segundos más, y al final se deja caer al suelo. Los vigilantes se sobresaltan al ver que Yukari se había desplomado, posiblemente pensando que no sería la primera persona que se haya excedido con los tragos, y al tratar de atenderla se alejan de las escaleras.

Era la oportunidad de Soujiro, y él responde sin pensarlo mucho. Aprovecha la distracción de los guardias y las risas burdas de algunos que estaban alrededor, y de ese modo consigue colarse al segundo piso. El siguiente destino era Akira Kogami.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les parece esta manera de escenificar un fiestón de clase alta? Obviamente que esta clase de excesos iban a tener lugar para dar dificultad y argumento a esta escena, tanto en _Heavy Rain_ como en Amor y Redención, pero entrar en detalles en uno y otro no entra a cuento en esta ocasión, por lo que me limito a despedirme de ustedes.

Hasta otra


	40. Chapter 40

Hola nuevamente. Les saludo nuevamente presentar el capítulo 40 de Amor y Redención. Es apenas el cuarto fanfic que llevo a semejante cantidad de capítulos, cosa que se dice fácil, pero ya ustedes que tengo cuatro años y medio para llegar a este punto. En fin, comencemos ahora.

Ya en el segundo piso, Soujiro puede ver que no habían más guardias apostados en el camino. Podría ser que todos estuvieran puestos para defender el primer piso, o simplemente Akira estaba confiada en que nadie vendría para molestarla. Sea cual fuere el caso, Soujiro prefiere no perder tiempo y avanza por el lugar para ir al encuentro de aquella diva.

No fue difícil dar con la habitación. Era la única de la que procedía un ruido distinto al que se oía en la fiesta. Aunque dicho sonido era leve, Soujiro perfectamente sabía por dónde ir, y pronto llega, abriendo la puerta. No le hizo ninguna falta ser sutil y silencioso, pues de cualquier modo nadie le estaba prestando atención, pero no era eso lo que sorprendió a Soujiro al momento de ingresar a aquella habiación.

─ ¿Mmm? ¿Y esto?

Akira Kogami estaba con la vista clavada en una enorme pantalla de televisión, viendo alguna serie de humor negro con un claro matiz de violencia, y al lado de ella habían dos chicas besándose, aunque Akira ni cuenta se daba de lo que ellas hacían. Soujiro no podía sino alzar una ceja mientras se acercaba lentamente.

─ Estas fiestas de famosos y adinerados de verdad son únicas en su tipo. No sé de dónde sacan ideas como estas ─ dice Soujiro sin molestarse en bajar la voz, consciente de que no lo tomaban en cuenta ─. En fin, mejor no pierdo el tiempo y voy al grano... ─ se acerca a Akari, la cual sigue riendo como boba mientras ve el programa ─ ¿Eres Akira Kogami? Soy Soujiro Izumi, y vengo de parte de la policía para hacer unas preguntas de rutina.

─ ¡Jajajaja! El protagonista sí que es imbécil ─ Akira seguía sin dae muestras de darse cuenta de la llegada de Soujiro.

El hombre estaba realmente sorprendido. Era bastante raro ver que alguien tuviera semejante actitud ante un desconocido. Tal vez pensaba que se trataba de algún vigilante. Podría ser, pues las luces estaban apagadas, y posiblemente no lo estaría viendo bien, pero eso no iba a detener a Soujiro en su cometido, así que recurre a un recurso que, estaba seguro, no fallaría.

─ Akira, tengo que hablar contigo sobre un caso que quizá te interese ¿Te suena de algo el nombre de Hiyori Nagato? Supongo que sí te suena.

En ese momento Akira deja de reírse como boba, y su rostro permite la formación de un gesto de preocupación. Soujiro ve entonces que ahora sí le estaba prestando atención, y tanto estaba ante su oportunidad de cumplir su parte en la investigación.

─ Fuera de aquí, ustedes dos ─ ordena Akira a las dos chicas que estaban besándose a un lado, las cuales se detienen al oír la dureza con que aquella chica les hablaba ─ ¿Es que son sordas? ¡Les dije que se fueran! ¡De una vez!

─ Veo que no te llevas demasiado bien con tus propios invitados, Akira ─ dice Soujiro mientras ve a las dos chicas retirarse de aquella habitación.

─ Ahora estamos tú y yo solos ─ Akira se reclina hacia adelante mientras miraba con resentimiento a Soujiro ─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

─ Primero que nada, solo quería hacer un recuento de lo que fue llamado "el asesinato fallido" del asesino fotográfico ─ empieza Soujiro procurando mantener el temple ─. Hiyori Nagato había sido encontrada muerta cerca de una playa y mostrando la mayoría de los procedimientos típicos del asesino fotográficos, pero a la vez mostrando una serie de defectos bastante burdos que habían puesto en duda que hubiese sido aquel asesino quien realmente lo hizo, a pesar de que la policía no hizo ningún pronunciamiento oficial por ello. Tú fuiste arrestada, acusada por aquel asesinato debido a que vecinos de una calle te habían visto haciendo entrar a aquella chica en tu auto, y luego de eso, la siguiente vez que hay noticias de esa chica fue aproximadamente tres días más tarde; Hiyori Nagato yace muerta. Algunos lo llamaron casualidad, pero hay otras personas que no lo ven de ese modo, y por eso te quiero preguntar ─ Soujiro se acerca un poco a Akira, inquietándola ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿A qué lugar llevaste a esa chica?

─ Yo ya había dado esa historia a la policía. Yo soy inocente ─ dice Akira sin convicción y sin inmutar su gesto de dureza y crueldad ─. Era una chica que estaba por la calle, vagando sola y sin un medio de transporte, y lo que yo hice fue darle una mano. Eso fue lo que pasó.

─ Por supuesto. La buena samaritana con una actitud repelente ofreciendo su limusina a cualquiera que se encuentre caminando bajo la lluvia. Ahora te agradecería que seas una buena chica y me digas la verdad, o por lo menos que sí pueda creerme.

Akira aprieta los dientes. Soujiro evidentemente sabía demasiado y estaba resultando una molestia, además que estaba atravesado ante su programa de televisión. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos relaja su cuerpo, y luego suelta un par de risas frías y tétricas que hacen que Soujiro frunciera el entrecejo.

─ Supongo que eres más listo y más perceptivo que esos idiotas de la policía ─ Akira se levanta lentamente, aunque eso no le ayudó mucho para estar más cerca de lla altura de Soujiro ─. Pues es verdad. Yo soy el asesino fotográfico ¡Yo!

─ ¿Qué cosas dices?

─ ¿No es esto lo que querías saber? ¡Pues ahí está la verdad! Durante algo menos de dos años he estado vagando por estos sectores de la ciudad, secuestrando chicas jóvenes de manera disimulada, y después las aíslo para que mueran de inanición, y cumplido el plazo les disparo con una escopeta para así dejar una firma, aparte de la fotografía rota en sus manos. Lo de Hiyori Nagato fue un inconveniente, un bache, pero el resultado al final fue el mismo.

Soujiro estaba abrumado por la naturalidad con que Akira decía aquello. Pareciera que estuviera simplemente recitando un poema o un cuento que se supiera de memoria. Akira mostraba una crueldad demasiado natural para ser normal.

─ ¿Tú, el asesino fotográfico? ─ pero todavía tenía sus dudas, y en ese momento quería confirmarlas ─ ¿Y por qué asesinas de ese modo?

─ ¿Quieres saberlo? Pues te diré: Lo hago porque me siento aburrida ─ ahí iba una nueva muestra de crueldad que helaba la sangre de Soujiro ─. Y entonces pensé que podría intentar hacer esto, y ha resultado bastante más entretenido de lo que me esperaba.

─ Supongo que eso es todo ─ corta Soujiro, no deseando escuchar más ─. Puede que no seas tú la verdadera persona detrás de la fachada del asesino fotográfico, pero evidentemente tienes buena parte del repertorio para hacerlo: Medios, dinero, desprecio hacia otras personas, crueldad, tiempo... Pero está claro que no tienes la inteligencia necesaria para eso.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves? ─ Akira presiona un botón que estaba en una mesita a su lado, y en el acto aparecen algunos guardias ─ ¡Llévense a esa basura lejos de mi vista!

Los guardias entonces se lanzan hacia Soujiro, evidentemente para lincharlo, pero éste consigue defenderse y devuelve los golpes con gran presteza. Él solo conseguía superarlos, deteniendo sus golpes para responderles con un cabezazo, o bien torciendo sus brazos para golpearlos por la espalda, o levantándolos para después lanzarlos. Pronto aparecen más guardias para sumarse a la pelea, y Soujiro pelea también contra ellos, humillándolos ante la fría mirada de Akira.

Pero eran muchos. Soujiro no tenía tiempo para contarlos adecuadamente, pero supuso que tenían que ser seis u ocho los sujetos que arremetían contra él sin ninguna piedad. Era capaz de defenderse y de golpearlos de manera efectiva, pero tenía que actuar rápido en cada ocasión para no tener que enfrentarlos a todos a la vez, así que llega al punto de agarrar una lámpara que tenía cerca para golpearlos. Uno de los guardias saca una pistola, pero Soujiro consigue darse cuenta a tiempo y esquiva el disparo para luego torcerle la mano al guardia para obligarlo a soltar el arma, y después le da un fuerte golpe en la cara para dejarlo fuera de combate. Empezaba a cansarse, pero todavía se sentía listo para enfrentar a los sujetos que hagan falta, cuando se da cuenta que todos ya habían sido noqueados. Akira se notaba aterrada ante aquello, pero su aire de prepotencía y crueldad seguían firmes.

─ ¿Crees que has ganado? Pues aterriza, viejo ─ señala Akira con rabia ─. Basta con que mi padre levante un dedo, y el mundo dejará de saber de ti para siempre. No vas a poder conmigo, porque no eres más que una escoria.

─ ¿Eso crees? ─ dice Soujiro con excepticismo, haciendo rabiar todavía más a Akira.

─ Ya te lo dije. A mi padre le basta que dé una simple orden, y te puedes ir despidiendo. Si aquí hay alguien que debe temer, ese eres tú, no yo.

Soujiro se queda mirando a Akira. Se notaba demasiado confiada en que su padre fuera a arreglar todo por ella, pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema, así que va caminando sobre los guardias derrotados para irse.

─ No te creas que tu dinero y el de tu padre te estarán sacando de problemas eternamente ─ dice Soujiro de forma pausada al llegar a la puerta ─. Tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz, y entonces deberás responder por cualquier implicación en la que estés, ya sea que tú seas o no el asesino fotográfico.

Akira estaba temblando de ira, aunque Soujiro también notaba cierto temor en su mirada. No sentía que había dado un paso verdadero en el caso, pero sí podía ver que el caso del asesinato fallido le asustaba muchísimo. Akira tenía más que decir de lo que pretendía aparentar, pero aquel no era el momento adecuado para averiguar más. Una vez que Soujiro desaparece, Akira vuelve a sentarse donde estaba antes y se dedica a ver nuevamente el programa, ignorando completamente a todos los guardias que yacían en el piso.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora a aclarar cierto detalle: Hiyori Nagato es un OC cuya aparición se dio por primera vez en mi fanfic _El viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou_ (aclaro que me refiero al primer título, porque actualmente estoy trabajando en los últimos capítulos del tercer título). Está claro que en este fanfic no hará ninguna aparición por ya estar muerta, pero es una aclaratoria que pensé pertinente. En fin, les dejo por ahora. Cuídense mucho.

Hasta otra


	41. Chapter 41

Hola a todo el mundo, es momento del primer capítulo de este mes de febrero, aparte del número 41 del fanfic en sí. Lucky Star pertenece a Kagami Yoshimizu, _Heavy Rain_ a David Cage, y la idea original del fanfic a _AsFoxger_ ( _Minikomicweb_ en su momento).

Ya de vuelta en el hotel, Misao se apresura en tomar nuevamente las llaves de su habitación y casi corre hasta allí. Tenía prisa por hablar con Hiyori y Patricia, las cuales seguramente estarían esperando por noticias de su parte. Daba igual la hora que fuese, para Misao había sido una eternidad en el infierno aquella incursión que había realizado en aquella casa, y en ese momento también estaba tentada a bañarse. No se había ensuciado, y tampoco había tocado ninguno de los cuerpos disecados que había visto, pero el solo hecho de haber pasado cerca se le había hecho bastante nauseabundo.

─ ¿Hiyori? ¿Hola? ─ dice en cuanto empieza a llamar, obviamente estaba impaciente.

─ _¿Misao-san?_ ─ finalmente responde Hiyori ─ _¿Ocurre algo? ¿Se te oye demasiado agitada_.

─ Y no es para menos. Ese viaje que hice en aquella casa era como para hacer una película de terror. Fue una suerte que no me descubrieran, o de lo contrario dudo que estuviera aquí hablando contigo ─ Misao va rápidamente al baño para así asearse apenas cuelgue la llamada ─. Quiero decirte que ya tengo todas las pruebas que señalan al aquel viejo como un criminal.

─ _¿Cóoooomo?_ ─ la reacción de Hiyori casi hace que Misao soltara el teléfono ─ _¿Ese hombre acaso es el asesino fotográfico? ¡Eso sería para una primera plana!_

─ Lamento bajarte de esa nube, pero no es él quien secuestró a la hermanita de Hiiragi. Aquel viejo había secuestrado chicas, sí, pero lo que hacía con ellas era disecarlas y convertirlas en unos macabros maniquíes que conformaban una colección personal en su dormitorio. Eso ha sido de terror y muy asqueroso.

─ _Ya veo. Entonces habría que señalarlo de otra manera_ ─ Hiyori no sonaba decepcionada, pese a que evidentemente no era lo que esperaba ─ _. Pero si no fue él quien capturó a Tsukasa-san, entonces no debería haber tanto problema, aunque igual Patty-chan y yo pasaremos en quince minutos para recoger las pruebas que conseguiste. Un asesino es un asesino, independientemente de la firma y el procedimiento de sus aberrantes acciones_.

─ Nunca mejor dicho. Entonces las estaré esperando. Tengan cuidado con la lluvia.

Misao cuelga la llamada y procede inmediatamente a bañarse. Quince minutos era bastante tiempo, por lo que ahora Misao iba un poco más calmada, únicamente movida por el impulso de quitarse el hedor a muerte y sangre que ella misma creía tener.

* * *

Escucha que la puerta es golpeada, y Misao va a la puerta para recibir a sus antiguas kohais. Hiyori y Patricia se sorprenden un poco al ver que Misao llevaba una toalla sobre la cabeza, pero prefirieron dejar aquello de lado. Tenían un tema mucho más importante que atender.

─ What's happening? ¿Qué fue eso que me dijo Hiyorin? ─ Patricia es la primera en tomar el derecho a palabra.

─ Pues aquí están las pruebas. Les recomiendo que la lleven a la policía antes que a la prensa, no vaya a ser que aquel sujeto pretenda huir o desaparecer la evidencia ─ Misao le pasa la cámara a sus amigas, y éstas revisan su contenido, quedando sorprendidas.

─ ¿Mujeres disecadas? Es justo como nos lo habías descrito, Misao-san ─ señala Hiyori haciendo una ligera mueca de asco al ver las fotos ─. Pues que sea de ese modo. Mejor capturarlo antes de hacer públicas esas imágenes. Esto es simplemente demasiado horrible para darle una oportunidad a aquel hombre.

─ Estoy de acuerdo. Esto es algo bastante malo ─ Patricia también da una mirada a las fotos.

Misao termina de secarse el pelo para luego dejar la toalla tirada a un lado. El baño le había caído de maravilla. Ahora podía tener sus ideas más ordenadas y no sentía la piel de gallina como antes de bañarse. Era verdad que por descuido se metió en agua fría, que encima en el clima de ese momento caía horrible, pero era algo necesario para superar el shock. Hiyori y Patricia ya habían comprobado todas las fotografías tomadas y hacen contraste con unos expedientes que habían traído, posiblemente de casos que hasta el momento no habían sido resueltos, pero como Misao no dominaba ese tema, prefirió no intervenir hasta que ellas volviesen a hablarle.

─ Pues efectivamente, aquí tenemos todo el material necesario. Ya hemos identificado a las chicas disecadas, y corresponden a casos de desapariciones que hasta ahora no habían sido resueltos ─ concluye Hiyori seria.

─ Our mission now is show this images. No problem ─ dice Patricia con seguridad.

Misao sentía que así podría, por lo menos, descansar tranquilamente esa noche. La experiencia recién vivida era para tener un sinfín de pesadillas, pero Hiyori y Patricia, invaluables amigas, muy pronto se encargarían del asunto a partir de ese punto. Ni siquiera las fastidiosas y sempiternas gotas de lluvia golpeando contra la ventana representaban molestia alguna en ese momento.

─ Ya estamos casi a media tarde, así que mejor deberíamos apresurarnos en llegar a la comisaría, Patty-chan ─ Hiyori toma la cámara y se la guarda, y luego toma uno de los expedientes de crímenes sin resolver, y Patricia toma el resto ─. Puede que estemos ocupadas con esto hasta la noche, incluso contando con que el cuerpo de policía vuelva a abrir sus puertas para la prensa, pues han estado todo el día muy irritables por el asunto del volcamiento de aquel camión, así que te llamaremos en cuanto concretemos esto, Misao-san.

─ De acuerdo. Ustedes no son amarillistas ni unas ridículas sensacionalistas como los demás, así que estoy segura que lo hacen pronto.

─ Yes! Nosotras tenemos personalidad, así que somos unas ridículas a nuestra propia manera ─ responde Patricia alzando un puño.

─ Pareciera que has comido muchos dulces, Patty-chan ─ dice Hiyori sin poder contener unas risas.

Hiyori y Patricia se van, y Misao les hace compañía hasta el estacionamiento. Las dos periodistas en entrenamiento usaban paraguas para protegerse de la inclemencia del clima, mientras que a Misao no le importaba mojarse un poco en aquel momento. Al verlas irse, toma la decisión de comprar algo para comer, pues sentía que su estómago le rogaba a gritos, y al regresar con su almuerzo empacado y después de subir hasta el segundo piso, Misao se encuentra a Kagami tirada de boca en el suelo, inconsciente y con uno pequeños charcos de sangre rodeando sus manos. Aquella imagen tan horripilante casi hace que Misao soltara su comida.

─ ¿Hiiragi? ¿Qué le pasó?

Se acerca hasta Kagami a paso ligero, notando que la sangre provenía precisamente de sus palmas y dedos. La llave de la habitación de Kagami estaba cerca de una de sus manos, y Misao se apresura para abrir la puerta, dejar su comida en una mesa, y luego carga a Kagami hasta el interior, donde la suelta en la cama.

Las heridas, que abarcaban toda la extensión de las palmas y hasta la punta de los dedos, evidentemente eran recientes, pero Misao no podía comprender cómo es que Kagami habría pasado por aquello. Revisa más de cerca, notando múltiples perforaciones, algunas tan unidas que se juntaban, dejando más músculo expuesto. Misao comprende entonces que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar en el botiquín que se encontraba en el baño. Ahora que Hiyori no iba a estar allí para identificar los distintos medicamentos y pomadas, todo dependía de la castaña.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

La verdad es que me había debatido durante un rato si hacer esta escena antes o si daba prioridad a Yui y su conflictivo entorno laboral, y como pueden ustedes ver, decidí darle mi voto a esta parte, así que lo de Yui vendrá después que esta parte entre Misao y Kagami termine. Nuevamente me despido de ustedes (por muy poco tiempo), y nos veremos pronto.

Hasta otra


	42. Chapter 42

Aquí empezamos con otro capítulo bastante sufrido, aunque eso ustedes lo tendrían que saber de antemano, luego de todos los capítulos que han tenido que leer hasta el momento.

Misao corre al baño y abre el botiquín en la pared. Estaba todo aquel montón de medicinas y los vendajes que había visto la vez anterior, cuando Hiyori le había ayudado a atender a Kagami. Sin miramientos lo toma todo, esperando reconocer la función de alguna de aquellas medicinas. Con cuidado va llevando todo hasta la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, y en seguida empieza a revisar qué hacían aquellas pastillas y pomadas.

─ Analgésico... antifebril... desinfectante... Y una mierda. No entiendo absolutamente nada de eso ¿Por qué estos fármacos no tienen etiquetas que vayan al grano y expliquen de una vez lo que hacen? Esto es demasiado frustrante.

Otra vez revisa los frascos, buscando desesperada algo que le permitiera tratar las heridas que Kagami tenía en las manos. Al revisar el frasco de desinfectante y leer con detenimiento, termina suponiendo que sería lo más útil para dar comienzo al tratamiento, aí que toma una gasa y lo moja con el desinfectante, empieza a pasar la gasa por las manos de Kagami, y ésta empieza a quejarse de dolor.

─ Mejor aguanta, Hiiragi. Esto no es agradable. Lo sé por todas esas veces que me solía raspar las rodillas, pero es mejor soportarlo, que sólo así podré limpiar las heridas.

Va pasando lentamente la gasa por toda la extensión de la primera mano, sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo para que no la agitara de improviso, y al terminar va por la otra mano, teniendo las mismas precauciones de principio a fin. Kagami no parecía despertar todavía, pero el dolor que sentía la hacía agitarse de una manera bastante terrible. A la propia Misao le dolía tener que hacer aquello, pero era por el bien de Kagami, así que había que aguantar.

Al terminar con el desinfectante, Misao bota la gasa que estaba completamente manchada de sangre y suciedad. Esperaba que de ese modo al menos pudiera prevenir consecuencias para las manos de Kagami, pero no había tiempo para detenerse, así que continúa en lo que hace: Ahora toma una pomada. No entendía lo que el pote decía, principalmente porque el instructivo estaba en inglés, francés y alemán, pero no había ni una palabra en un entendible japonés, así que trata de confiar en el aspecto familiar de la pomada, pues varias veces había sido usada en ella para tratar el dolor en raspones y cortes. Esperaba que en Kagami funcionase de una manera similar.

─ Menos mal que hay más gasas. Aguanta un poco más, Hiiragi. Este sufrimiento se va a terminar muy pronto.

Ahora usa una nueva gasa para esparcir la pomada por las manos de Kagami. Sabía que el dolor manifestado por Kagami sería menor, pero no por ello iba a mostrarse menos cuidadosa en aquello. Sostiene firmemente las manos de Kagami para tenerla bajo control y al terminar el proceso le empieza a cubrir cuidadosamente las manos con lo vendajes. Separaba los dedos para que estuvieran vendados por su lado y lugar de juntos, aunque de todos modos de qué manera podría Kagami usar sus manos en lo que reste de día.

Va con la otra mano, repitiendo el proceso con bastante delicadeza y con un intenso deseo de que las cosas salgan bien. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo le tomaba hacer todo aquello, pero era claro que se trataba de un proceso insufrible y que exigiía de su parte un nivel bastante alto de paciencia.

─ Ya está. Tus manos ya han sido tratadas, Hiiragi ─ dice, a pesar de ser consciente de que Kagami no la oía ─. Sólo queda esperar a que despiertes, y entonces me vas a tener que explicar qué fue lo que te pasó.

Todavía Misao sentía aquella espina clavada del primer encuentro, cuando vio todos aquellos raspones y golpes sangrantes en la cabeza de Kagami, además de aquella herida de bala en su hombro. Al momento de preguntarle, Kagami había dado una lamentable muestra de desconfianza hacia Hiyori y Misao, cosa que la castaña no dejaba fácilmente, a pesar del consejo de Hiyori de darle espacio hasta que se decida a hablar.

Pero no era todavía el momento de sacarle respuestas a Kagami, así que con delicadeza le quita la chaqueta que llevaba y la acuesta adecuadamente para que descanse. En esa ocasión no se arriesgaría a darle ningún tipo de fármaco oral, puesto que Kagami ya había tomado de esas cosas en la mañana, y la verdad es que Misao no recordaba en ese momento cuál de todos los que había traído, y en ese momento no quería arriesgarse a envenenar a Kagami. Tendría que dejarla descansar, y luego será que intente hablar con ella.

─ No se va a despertar por ahora, así que mejor me voy a comer... ─ Misao siente que algo había chocado con la punta de su pie, y al baja la mirada nota que lo que tocó estaba debajo de la cama ─ ¿Qué es...?

Esperaba que no se tratara de nada grave ni sospechoso. La verdad es que a Misao le daba miedo revisar lo que había bajo la cama, pero hace acopio de valor y se agacha para revisar. Se trataba de una caja de zapatos. No era absolutamente nada especial, pero Misao sabía que esa caja no podía ser parte del decorado del hotel. Kagami lo había traído, y por lo tanto podría aportar algunas pistas sobre el porqué ella actúa de esa manera tan misteriosa y repelente. Se sienta cerca de la puerta, al lado de la bolsa con su comida, y al momento de abrir la caja se lleva una sorpresa bastante desagradable, tanto que hasta se había olvidado de su hambre por el momento.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Qué son todas esas cosas?

Habían tres fotografías rotas con imágenes de animales y una memoria instalable para teléfono. La cosa por sí sola no debería decir gran cosa, pero el asunto del asesino fotográfico estaba causando tanto revuelo por la zona que era casi imposible no pensar primero en aquel tema al ver esa clase de contenidos.

Toma una de las fotos, nota que tenía un número, lee las instrucciones y se horroriza ante la advertencia que estaba plasmada antes de la dirección a la que enviaba. Sentía que cada vez entendía menos ¿Por qué Kagami estaba escondiendo esas cosas, y de dónde había sacados esas fotografías tan extrañas? Definitivamente Misao quería respuestas, y Kagami obligatoriamente iba a tener que darlas en cuanto abriese los ojos.

─ No sé en qué te has metido, pero vas a tener que hablar, Hiiragi.

Nuevamente tomaba en cuenta que Kagami no iba a despertarse por el momento, pero Misao no quiso correr riesgos y se hizo con las llaves de la habitación, y al salir con su comida le puso seguro para que Kagami no saliese hasta que Misao vuelva. Le parecía una acción un poco cruel, pero sencillamente no veía otra opción. Lo más seguro es que Kagami terminase muerta si sigue dándose de frente contra lo que sea que se esté dando sin decirle nada a nadie, y Misao estaba determinada a no permitirlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido este giro en los sucesos del fanfic? Y esto va a seguir creciendo, los problemas está muy, muy lejos de terminar. Como sea, el capítulo se terminó, y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo. Cuídense bastante.

Hasta otra


	43. Chapter 43

Un pequeño saludo para todos ustedes, apreciados lectores de este fanfic. A pasos acelerados se sigue acercando para ser el más largo en número de capítulos. Falta bastante poco para igualar los 50 de _El consejo de sabios_ , lo cual dice mucho sobre la manera en que llevo esta historia, procurando que no avance muy rápido y dando toda la emoción posible a cada capítulo. Ahora empecemos.

El paso por el interrogatorio y la sala de grabaciones de la comisaría había significado una puñalada trapera contra todo lo que Yui había creído e intentado lograr con el caso del asesino fotográfico. Es que simplemente no veía por dónde tomar el asunto con toda aquella supuesta evidencia que se había mostrado ante ella, así que lo primero que hace al terminar aquello es regresar a su casa para intentar descansar un poco.

Todavía tenía unas pocas horas antes de tener que hacer búsquedas y estudiar pruebas, pero lo que vio parecía ser suficiente para aplastar cualquier intento ¿Kagami asesina? No. Eso no podía ser. Yui simplemente no veía a Kagami asesinando a ocho chicas para luego ir tras su propia hermana gemela, pero tampoco contaba con ningún argumento sólido para objetar aquellas pruebas, lo cual se le hacía terriblemente frustrante.

Al llegar a su casa, Yui se queda en su asiento por un rato. En ese momento dudaba de su propia decisión de bajarse del auto. Las cosas se habían volteado de tal modo que todo había perdido completamente su sentido. Su mirada permanece fija en el volante, el cual nunca suelta.

A su cabeza llegan recuerdos sobre ella, sobre Konata, sobre sus amigas. Recordaba aquellas vivencias que Yui había podido compartir con su prima y las mejores amigas que tenía. Los gestos de felicidad eran una motivación adicional para seguir adelante y reforzar su fe en la posibilidad de lograr un mundo mejor, pero todo había cambiado, había convulsionado con la muerte de Konata. Sus amigas lentamente se fueron separando y desapareciendo del entorno que Yui tanto adoraba ver. Sabía que a todas les había afectado terriblemente. Ella había salido afectada, y a pesar de ello tuvo que convertirse en apoyo para Yutaka y para su tío, lo cual no había sido nada fácil. Por un tiempo hasta lo había considerado imposible, que aquella situación superaba sus fuerzas...

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento, a pesar de haber tenido que buscar palabras de aliento para otras personas antes de ayudarse a sí misma, había logrado salir adelante, buscando aquel mundo mejor que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, permanecía como su objetivo más firme, independientemente de estar consciente de que algo así era algo utópico.

Alza la mirada. Las frías y tristes gotas de agua golpeaban sin cesar los vidrios, y las calles estaban teñidas de un gris que de solo verlo era suficiente para deprimir a cualquiera.

Pero nuevamente tenía que levantarse por encima de todo eso y ayudar, ignorando sus propias dudas y pesares. Era una policía, y su deber era detener a los criminales. Algo le decía que era un error señalar a Kagami, pero antes de decir nada debía recavar pistas, llegar al fondo del caso.

Finalmente se decide a salir del auto y se dirige a su vivienda. El frío era abrumador, así que va a paso rápido y atraviesa la puerta, y lo primero que encuentra al adentrarse es a Yutaka terminando unos informes de la universidad.

─ Onee-chan, no tienes buena cara.

─ Lo siento, es que llevé unas cuantas sorpresas nada agradables, y ahora mismo quisiera pensar las cosas.

─ Comprendo. En ese caso tal vez debas tomar un baño, que te has empapado completamente.

─ Sí, tienes razón.

Sin decir más, Yui se dirige directamente al baño, y Yutaka se la queda mirando, notando que algo malo estaba pasando. No se imaginaba qué, pero sí podía deducir que no se trataba de algo demasiado agradable.

* * *

El calor del agua era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. El hecho de tener que mantener la cabeza fría no significaba que el resto de su cuerpo también tuviera que estarlo. Ahora sentía que podía pensar con algo más de claridad.

Había pasado un tiempo estudiando el caso del asesino fotográfico, y a juzgar por el domicilio registrado de Kagami, la posibilidad de que ella sea el asesino fotográfico era bastante baja. Simplemente estaba muy lejos en el radio de posibilidades, De hecho, incluso ella misma sería una sospechosa más lógica, tomando en cuenta que vivía más cerca del núcleo de acción.

─ Tiene que haber algo... Tiene que existir un detalle que todavía nadie ha visto...

Haría falta un estudio exhaustivo sobre Kagami. Quería aferrarse a la idea de que era inocente, pero ni siquiera ella podría hacer nada si más pruebas surgían contra ella.

─ ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando Konata murió?

Fue una pregunta repentina, pero no había surgido de la nada. Sabía que Kagami había salido gravemente afectada. Antes de su repentina desaparición, había podido notar que su actitud había cambiado completamente. Kagami se había tornado deprimida, distante y retraída. La última vez que pudo verla fue cuando coincidieron en visitar la tumba de Konata. Yutaka estaba haciendo compañía a Yui, y también llevaba en sus mano el celular que había pertenecido a su prima. Yui vio desde la distancia a Yutaka obsequiando el teléfono a Kagami, pensando que aquello le haría mucha falta para seguir adelante. Llovía del mismo modo en que lo hacía en ese mismo momento. El cielo se negaba a dar fin a su luto, del mismo modo en que, aparentemente, permanecía Kagami...

─ Como policía, mi deber es ayudar a las personas ─ se dice a sí misma mientras se deja hundir en el agua caliente ─. Incluso ahora parece que sufres... Si realmente eres el asesino fotográfico, ¿será porque todavía no has superado aquello? Sólo los que verdaderamente aman pueden verdaderamente odiar... ¿Tanto así te habrá afectado?

Deseaba respuestas, y las obtendría como sea. Solo necesitaba descansar un poco los ojos y la mente, y en el acto entraría nuevamente en acción para dar con lo que estaba buscando.

─ _Onee-chan, tienes comida en la mesa, para cuando salgas del baño_ ─ avisa Yutaka desde afuera ─ _¿Ya te sientes mejor? Me voy a quedar un rato más, pues todavia tengo que seguir trabajando en el informe_.

─ No te preocupes. Mejor que te quedes ─ dice Yui.

─ _Me alegra oír eso_.

No era mentira lo que dijo. En ese mismo momento tenía temor, quizá infundado, pero no podía dejar a su hermana sola caminando por aquellas calles, oculta de las miradas por la opaca bruma que todo lo estaba cubriendo. La amenaza del asesino fotográfico era bastante real, y por eso quería dar lo mejor de sí.

* * *

Ahora Yui estaba en su habitación. Ya se había terminado de bañar y también había comido. Le había avisado a Yutaka que no dudara en llamarla si algo surgía, y mientras tanto ella intentaría recuperar algo del tiempo de sueño perdido. Sus ojos y mente se le estaban exigiendo a gritos, así que se cuesta para así empezar a dormir. Todavía no lo lograba, y el teléfono a su lado empieza a sonar.

─ ¿Quién puede ser? ─ dice molesta antes de tomar el aparato y responder la llamada ─ Moshi moshi.

─ _Me alegra saber que todavía andas alerta, Narumi_.

─ ¿Yue? ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

─ _Tenemos una nueva misión, pero no será sino hasta las cuatro que nos pongamos en ello_.

Yui se apresura a revisar la hora. Quedaban cerca de tres horas en ese caso. Al menos tendría tiempo para descansar, y luego entraría nuevamente en acción.

─ ¿A qué lugar debemos ir ahora?

─ _El jefe dio claras instrucciones de ir a visitar la residencia Hiiragi, donde tanto la víctima como la nueva sospechosa solían vivir_ ─ la noticia hizo que Yui se sobresaltara de preocupación ─. _No sé hasta qué punto sabrán sus padres nada de lo que ocurre con aquellas dos, pero es el primer lugar al que tendremos que ir si queremos saber qué está pasando_.

─ Supongo ─ dice Yui con angustia, esperando a que esa visita disipe cualquier sospecha contra Kagami ─. Estaré ahí a la hora.

─ _¿Así sin más? ¿Ya te sabes la dirección de la casa que visitaremos?_ ─ Yue no oculta su asombro.

─ Digamos que tengo mi propia manera de enterarme de las cosas. Sí sé dónde está esa casa, así que no te preocupes.

─ _Muy bien. Nos vemos entonces a las cuatro_.

Yui cuelga la llamada y deja el teléfono donde estaba antes. Era una oportunidad dorada para desmentir todo. En el fondo esperaba que Kagami realmente sea inocente de todo eso. Sin duda sería el peor caso de su vida si resultara ser la propia Kagami quien haya secuestrado y puesto en peligro la vida de su propia hermana.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así, nuevamente doy fin a un capítulo de este fanfic. Más y más tensión se va poniendo en la historia, y todavía no hemos llegado a la cúspide. Falta, y falta mucho, pero para saber cuánto realmente, pues habrá que esperar. Este fanfic estará en reposo hasta el lunes 18 de febrero, motivado a que voy a estar esta semana algo ocupado con la presentación de la segunda encuesta para nuevos fanfics, la actualización de otros fanfics que ya les toca nuevo capítulo, y que estoy haciendo un montón de OS especiales de San Valentín, por lo que pausaré un rato, aunque eso no es mucho, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de mis historias largas les solía poner dos semanas entre capítulo y capítulo. Igual la pausa va a ser corta.

Hata otra


	44. Chapter 44

Hola a todo el mundo. Tal y como prometí la semana pasada, ahora comparto con ustedes esta actualización que sin duda habrán esperado.

Soujiro iba conduciendo de vuelta al apartamento en que vive, y Yukari iba con él.

Parecía tranquilo, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante preocupado. Ahora que pensaba las cosas con cabeza fría, sentía que había cometido un error al provocar de esa manera a Akira. Sin importar si es o no el asesino fotográfico, Akira era una persona peligrosa, al igual que cualquier persona con dinero, matones a sus órdenes y maldad contenida en su mente y corazón. Podría intentar mandar a alguien para silenciarlo, y tanto Yukari como las dos infantes que estaban a su cuidado corrían serio peligro, y eso no lo podía permitir. Tenía que desvincularse de Yukari y las niñas como fuese.

─ Yukari-san, creo que lo mejor es que esto llegue hasta aquí.

─ ¿Hm? ─ Yukari no entiende lo que dijo Soujiro.

─ En este punto estamos atravesando un peligro demasiado terrible, y no puedo permitir que sigas adelante.

─ ¿Perdón? ─ Yukari empieza a enfadarse ─ ¿A qué viene eso tan repentinamente?

─ Ya hemos llegado lo bastante lejos en esto ─ Soujiro no había relatado lo ocurrido con Akira, y en ese momento mucho menos deseaba hacerlo ─. Yukari-san, en este punto no solo estamos tras la pista de un asesino en serie, también estamos tentando a personas con una influencia muy peligrosa. No tenemos ni idea de quién es el asesino, pero para que hasta ahora haya estado durante dos años secuestrando a chicas sin dejar ninguna pista, es muy probable que tenga contactos, influencias. Si mi sospecha es cierta, podríamos decir que el asesino fotográfico podría incluso tener ojos y oídos en las paredes, y cualquier paso que demos en sentido de encontrarlo y capturarlo significa tentarlo, y más si nuestra búsqueda va en la dirección correcta.

Yukari estaba perpleja. Había entendido perfectamente lo que Soujiro le había dicho, pero no podía entender qué le hizo cambiar de opinión de esa manera tan repentina. Era desconcertante, pero aparte de eso, Yukari se enfurecía también al tomar en cuenta que Soujiro le decía que no le permitiría continuar.

─ Yo no me voy a echar para atrás ─ responde con determinación ─ ¿De verdad crees que siento que tengo algo que perder? Ese sujeto, sea quien sea, se llevó a mi hija de mi lado ¿Cómo esperas que me siente a esperar pasivamente mientras los demás sólo buscan de un lado a otro sin conseguir absolutamente nada?

─ Has hecho bastante, y además mi sobrina está trabajando junto con la policía que patrulla en el distrito ─ insiste Soujiro ─. No quiero arriesgarte más en esto. Te digo que no solo tentamos a un asesino, sino a otras fuerzas de las que ni siquiera tenemos idea. No puedo ayudarte con este asunto y protegerte al mismo tiempo.

─ Yo nunca te pedí que me protejas ─ responde Yukari de mala gana ─. Eso es algo que puedo hacer perfectamente yo sola.

─ Esa no fue mi impresión cuando te había visitado aquel hombre cuando nos encontramos y supimos que somos vecinos. Te lo estoy diciendo, no tienes que estar haciendo esto. Corres un peligro absolutamente innecesario.

─ No es innecesario, sino todo lo contrario ─ Yukari cada vez tenía más difícil contener su ira ─. Todavía tendría algo que perder si Miyuki siguiese viva y mi esposo hubiese seguido a mi lado, pero nada de eso me queda ¿Crees que esto lo veo como una aventura? ¿Te parece que me divierto en lo más mínimo con esto? ─ Soujiro no contesta, pero era claro que prestaba atención ─ Sé el peligro que estoy corriendo, pero no a echarme para atrás. Ese desgraciado merece pagar por todo lo que hizo, y no pienso detenerme hasta que sea capturado.

─ Eres demasiado insistente ─ también Soujiro sentía que iba a perder lo estribos ─. Pues sigue adelante, pero recuerda que no me voy a hacer responsable. Sabes lo que estamos pasando, y que no podrás contar conmigo si la situación se vuelve demasiado comprometida.

─ Para el auto... ─ dice Yukari en un susurro, confundiendo a Soujiro ─ ¿No me escuchaste? ¡He dicho que pares!

De pronto Yukari toma forzosamente el volante, y la puja por el control del auto hace que este se mueva de un lado a otro de la calle de forma errática. Soujiro se asusta al ver lo que estaba pasando y se apresura a pisar el freno, tardando aquello unos cuantos segundos en ser efectivo debido a lo mojado que estaba el pavimento. Al finalmente detenerse, Yukari se baja del auto y se aleja sin decir nada más, y Soujiro solo podía mirarla, y un sentimiento de impotencia crecía en él.

Era verdad que corría un grave peligro, pero también era verdad que, luego de lo ocurrido con Miyuki, Yukari tuviese ese sentimiento de no tener nada que perder. Estaba realmente obsesionada con capturar al asesino fotográfico, y Soujiro estaba seguro que ella podría llegar al punto de matarlo si se le presenta la oportunidad. Ambos estaban inmersos en un juego muy peligroso, pero era de entender lo que estaba pasando, pues Soujiro también había sido padre, y comprendía el sentimiento de pérdida.

En ese momento siente que había sido muy duro con ella. Pensaba que no debió hablarle así. Sabía que Yukari se exponía demasiado, pero era algo de lo que era perfectamente concsciente y que estaba dispuesta a seguir haciendo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Todavía podía verla. Yukari estaba más adelante, mirando al gris cielo que no paraba de llorar, al igual que ella misma. Soujiro se baja del auto para acercarse a ella, a sabiendas de que lo que venía iba a ser algo para partirle el corazón a cualquiera.

─ La echo de menos ─ Yukari, en efecto, estaba llorando ─. Era tan joven y brillante... Tenía un futuro próspero por delante, y ese desgraciado la mató sin importarle nada. No puedo evitar este odio cada vez que pienso en ello. Quiero... quiero que esta pesadilla acabe. Cada vez que me despierto, siempre hay en mí la esperanza de que todo fue un mal sueño y que encontraré a Miyuki estudiando para su próximo examen, o llamando a algún compañero de clases para el siguiente proyecto. Y cuando caigo en la realidad, siento que el pecho se me desgarra.

A Soujiro se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Deseaba hacer algo por ella, pero habían demasiadas cosas en las que debía pensar en tan poco tiempo. Él mismo no se veía capaz de consolarla, pero al menos sí podría intentar darle apoyo moral, así que quita su propio abrigo, ignorando el horrible frío que estaba haciendo, y luego se lo pone encima a Yukari. Le quedaba enorme, ridículamente enorme, pero era lo que tenía a la mano.

─ Volvamos. Nos vamos a resfriar si nos quedamos aquí.

Yukari se dejó guiar por Soujiro de vuelta al auto. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cabeza ligeramente gacha. El cielo el fiel reflejo de su estado de ánimo en ese momento, pero su deseo por encontrar al asesino fotográfico seguía intacto, hecho que Soujiro no pasa por alto.

─ Vamos a descansar un poco de esto y luego comeremos algo. Luego de eso... Hay un par de sitios a los que tendríamos que ir para buscar pistas.

─ De acuerdo ─ responde Yukari secamente.

Soujiro suspira largamente. No esperaba tener tantas dificultades para tratar con alguien, pero eso sería algo que debe meditar después. Ya estaba por poner en marcha nuevamente el auto, cuando escucha sonar su teléfono, por lo que antes se dispone a contestarlo.

─ Al habla Soujiro...

─ _Señor Izumi, me acabo de enterar que usted hizo una visita hace poco a mi hija_ ─ suena una voz masculina bastante inquietante, y Soujiro muestra un gesto de preocupación ─. _Me gustaría invitarle esta noche a mi club privado de arquería. Hay algunos asuntos que necesito hablar con usted, a fin de poner un punto a este... pequeño malentendido que seguramente se dio al hablar con Akira_.

─ ¿Cuál es el truco? ─ Soujiro no confiaba.

─ _No hay ninguno. Simplemente quiero hablar con usted y resolver este malentendido. Simplemente vamos a hablar tú y yo. Un encuentro entre caballeros bastante normal, así que no hace falta que tema. No hace falta implicar a nadie más, y podríamos solucionarlo pacíficamente_.

─ Podría repetirle lo que me dijo su hija cuando me fui, palabra por palabra, y me dirá usted si me puedo relajar fácilmente con eso ─ responde Soujiro de mala gana.

─ _Mi hija es un poco impetuosa y fácil de provocar, pero esto no tiene porqué llegar más lejos_ ─ insiste el padre de Akira ─. _Le estoy esperando. A las siete y media en el club de arquería que poseo en las afueras. Supongo que usted sabrá llegar_.

─ Sí. Sé dónde queda.

─ _Muy bien. En ese caso le estaré esperando, señor Izumi_.

Soujiro cuelga sin esperar a si el hombre tenía algo más que decir. Yukari había notado su expresión, y supo de inmediato que aquello tenía que ver con lo que había intentado advertirle hace poco.

─ Parece que hiciste enfadar al papi de la niña mimada.

─ Sí, yo también lo creo ─ Soujiro se sentía aliviado de saber que Yukari le seguía hablando ─. Voy a tener que hablar con él. Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa ─ Yukari no responde, pero la atención que le daba era suficiente ─. Tienes que llevarte a Hikage-chan y a la bebé si ese hombre pretende tomar represalias. La gente adinerada puede ser bastante resentida si te metes con ellos, y a veces no les importa quién esté a mitad del camino hacia lo que pretenden conseguir.

─ De acuerdo, pero también yo te digo que tengas cuidado, y que me avises sobre lo que pase allí.

─ Así va a ser.

Soujiro pone en marcha el auto. Su preocupación no hacía más que crecer, y más ahora sabiendo de esa extraña reunión y por la inamovible insistencia de Yukari. En ese momento sentía que las cosas no hacían sino ponerse más difíciles.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Vaya tensión. Y una vez más haciendo énfasis, esto rebosa en esta clase de drama porque en _Heavy Rain_ hay de sobra, junto con ese factor trágico que, según estudios, ha hecho llorar a más de uno que ha recorrido de principio a fin la historia de Ethan Mars, el equivalente original del juego de Kagami. Ahora retomamos el ritmo acelerado de actualización, y nos veremos muy pronto.

Hasta otra


	45. Chapter 45

¡Y aquí vamos! Otro capítulo de esta historia original de _Minikomicweb_ y continuada por este servidor. Ahora regresamos con Misao y Kagami, y espero que les dé mucho que pensar.

Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Misao había tratado las horribles heridas que abarcaban completamente las manos de Kagami. La habitación había estado sumida en un profundo e inquietante silencio, pero Misao no se inmutaba en absoluto por ello. Su mente estaba centrada en otra cosa, la cual llevaba un buen rato en sus manos, inmóvil.

No podía creer lo que había descubierto cuando hubo completado el tratamiento. En sus manos había una fotografía rota, y al frente estaba la caja de zapatos con el resto del contenido que Kagami no había sustraído todavía. Todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Misao no conseguía entender lo que estaba pasando ni lo que significaban aquellas fotografías. Estaba demasiado confundida para pensar en nada de manera ordenada, puesto que sólo un par de palabras tenían cabida en su cabeza.

El nombre del asesino fotográfico resonaba dentro de ella sin piedad alguna.

No había que sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero le era imposible pensar que fuese de otra manera. Ahí estaba ese material, casi hablando por sí mismo, haciendo escandalosas señales de que Kagami podría ser el asesino fotográfico. La castaña no deseaba creer que eso fuese verdad, pero tampoco tenía manera de decir que aquello era falso, que todo eso no podía ser una simple broma, especialmente porque Kagami no es esa clase de personas que haría bromas como esa.

Pero ahí precisamente estaba el detalle. Pudo saber con certeza que Kagami era la poseedora consciente de la caja, y su actitud definitivamente no daba margen alguno a pensar que estaba para bromas, y ahí es cuando la cosa se torna tétrica. La caja mostraba las fotos de animales, rotas de una manera bastante parecida a como lo hace el asesino fotográfico. Luego de haber descubierto aquello, Misao había querido ahondar en su curiosidad, encontrando una memoria extraña que inserta en su propio teléfono, sólo para ver unos pocos segundos de video en el que aparece Tsukasa esposada a una silla y en un lugar tan oscuro que era imposible reconocer la ubicación, y al final aparecen unas letras que para Misao no significaban nada, estaban simplemente puestas al azar en lo que parecía ser un juego del ahorcado.

Estaba asustada. Le daba miedo pensar en qué estaba metida Kagami para tener consigo ese material tan horripilante. Eso de ninguna manera se podía tratar de un juego. Tsukasa estaba secuestrada, con su vida peligrando en una localización imposible de precisar, y ese vídeo de ningún modo invitaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo peor. Pensar en eso le causaba un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero no podía pensar en absolutamente nada más.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué tienes estas cosas, Hiiragi?

Levanta lentamente la mirada. Kagami seguía durmiendo como si nada. Sus manos vendadas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo, revelando un poco del horror que en sus palmas y dedos yacía. Misao traga grueso. Siente una corriente fría recorriendo su espinazo mientras piensa en lo que podría pasar si despierta. No sabía qué hablar con ella si aquello ocurría. Sólo tenía claro que la situación se tornaría tensa hasta el límite desde el inicio mismo del diálogo que vaya a surgir. Inevitablemente las respuestas tendrán que surgir. Misao no podía irse de allí sin exigir respuestas, pues de otro modo no sería capaz de estar tranquila ni de seguir adelante de ninguna manera. Las manos le empiezan a temblar, sentía los dedos gélidos, pero mantiene su decisión firme e inamovible.

─ Hiiragi, ¿acaso sabes dónde está tu hermanita? ¿Qué estás intentando ocultar? ¿Acaso tú... puedes ser el asesino fotográfico?

Por dentro rogaba que Kagami le dijera que no a esa última pregunta. Deseaba saber que Kagami no estaba involucrada en el secuestro y el proceso de asesinato de su propia hermana gemela. Sería algo que lamentaría con toda su alma.

Un trueno retumba en el lugar. Las paredes vibran y los pocos objetos de cristal presenten hacen su característico sonido. Pero Misao no hacía mucho caso a eso. Estar allí adentro era bastante más deprimente que estar afuera, pero prefería esperar.

Por un momento fue capaz de pensar en lo que ocurrió después de la muerte de Konata. El cambio que había sufrido Kagami era mucho más que obvio, pero nadie tenía idea de qué tan profundo podía llegar a ser. Desde aquellos fatídicos días, Misao había visto a una chica taciturna, carente de vitalidad, triste, sobreprotectora con Tsukasa, distante con respecto a todas las demás... Ni qué decir sobre que Misao en más de una ocasión se había preguntado si aquella chica realmente era Kagami, pues con el pasar de los días el parentezco era más y más raro. La imagen de Kagami lentamente se iba desfigurando en una actitud aterradoramente opuesta a la habitual. Abandonándose a sí misma, y dejando a un lado al resto de sus contactos, el rostro de Kagami había desaparecido completamente a partir de cierto punto.

No más charlas amistosas, ni salidas casuales, ni reuniones para estudiar juntas. Todo eso quedó en el más absoluto olvido, y Misao nunca dejó de preguntarse la razón de ello, y en ese mismo momento veía la posibilidad de encontrar la respuesta.

Se levanta un momento y se acerca a la caja de zapatos para sacar una de las fotografías. Toma la que mostraba la imagen de una rata, la voltea y lee su contenido, apretando fuertemente los dientes al hacerlo.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede significar esto, Hiiragi?

El mensaje que había leído le causaba pavor a un nivel impresionante, pero en ese momento la reacción de la castaña era la de enfurecerse. Mientras más veía esas inquietantes fotografías, más furiosa y contrariada se iba sintiendo. Todo aquello carecía completamente de sentido. No había manera de pensar nada optimista si Kagami tenía todo eso en el momento en que su hermana está secuestrada, y que encima todo lo tenga en secreto ¿Cómo confiar o darle un margen de duda? ¿Cómo hacerse de la vista gorda y pretender que las cosas marchan bien, cuando es terriblemente obvio que no es así?

En ese momento Kagami se mueve un poco, y Misao se sobresalta, pensando que estaba por despertarse. Y no se equivocaba.

─ Esperaba que pudieses despertar, Hiiragi, ¿o prefieres que te llame de otra manera?

Kagami no muestras de entender nada. Apenas estaba abriendo los ojos y se sentía demasiado confundida. Recordaba que había estado dejándose las manos cavando para obtener las letras, y cuando las consiguió había intentado llegar a su auto, y justo al entrar había perdido la consciencia, no recordando absolutamente nada más.

─ ¿Kusa... kabe? ─ Kagami hace amago de levantarse, pero el cuerpo se resiente y termina simplemente girándose un poco para ver más cómodamente a la castaña ─ ¿Cómo me encontraste?

─ ¿A qué viene eso? ─ Misao por un momento pensó que Kagami solo intentaba confundirla ─ Te encontré hace más de dos horas tirada en el piso frente a esta habitación, y traje y te traté las manos que no sé qué hiciste con ellas, pero si tan inconforme te sentías con ellas te las hubieras quitado de una vez en lugar de hacer lo que sea que hayas hecho. Ahora respóndeme ¿qué significan estas fotos? ¿Tú eres acaso el asesino fotográfico? ¡Responde, Hiiragi!

Kagami sentía que estaba completamente mareada. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. No tenía idea de cómo es que pasó de aquel lugar abandonado hasta el hotel, no comprendía cómo es que Misao había descubierto las fotos, y sus preguntas no la ayudaban en absoluto.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ Misao estaba alterada, ya no podía quedarse esperando por más tiempo ─ Tanto secretismo, tanto actuar a espaldas del resto del mundo, tantas cosas siniestras pasando alrededor, y tú lo único que haces es permanecer aislada, justo como hace dos años. No quiero creer que seas tú precisamente la que secuestró a Tsukasa y la tiene en un lugar desconocido, a la espera de una muerte horrible y humillante, pero tu actitud no me ayuda a pensar nada bueno acerca de ti, así que habla de una vez antes de que llame a la policía y te entregue, Hiiragi ─ Misao no quería, pero iba muy enserio con su amenaza ─ ¿Eres o no eres el asesino fotográfico? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

─ ¡Sí, yo soy el asesino fotográfico! ─ responde Kagami sin ser capaz de soportar más lo que le estaba diciendo Misao ─ ¿Contenta? ¡Yo soy la persona que se ha cobrado las vidas de aquellas chicas durante casi dos años, desde poco después de que Konata muriese! ¡Soy yo la que secuestró a Tsukasa y la está matando lentamente!

─ Hiiragi... ─ Misao se tapa la boca, asqueada al escuchar precisamente aquello que no quería ─ No puede ser... ¿Tú... estás haciéndole eso a tu propia hermana?

Kagami rompe a llorar. Si pudiera apretar los puños, sin dudarlo lo haría hasta herirse las palmas con las uñas. En ese momento estaba sin salida. Sentía que lo único que le quedaba era descender más hacia el abismo, hacia el cúmulo de recuerdos y todas esas cosas que más la aterraban, y en ese mismo momento Misao era parte de ello.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Apuesto que no se esperaban algo así. Las cosas se ponen cada vez más tensas, y esto todavía tiene historia para mucho rato. Ya esta historia está a solo cinco capítulos de empatar el fanfic _El consejo de sabios_ , hasta ahora el fanfic con mayor número de capítulos que yo haya escrito hasta la fecha, y todo indica que este fanfic pasará muy, muy de largo.

Hasta otra


	46. Chapter 46

He aquí el capítulo 46 de esta historia impactante, y seguimos en sintonía con la escena protagonizada por Kagami y Misao. Empecemos.

Kagami ya lo había dicho.

Realmente lo hizo.

Ya no importaba nada el seguirlo ocultando, pero no quería que Misao tomara decisiones precipitadas respecto a ello.

─ ¿Tú eres... el asesino fotográfico? ─ Misao no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír ─ ¿Estás segura de lo que dijiste? ¿Me estás diciendo que has causado la muerte de ocho chicas en los últimos dos años, y que ahora mismo estás en proceso de convertir a tu propia hermana en la novena víctima? ¿De verdad te escuchaste?

─ Sí. Sé lo que dije. Sé que suena demasiado loco, pero todas las señales que perciben me llevan a eso ─ confiesa Kagami con congoja ─. Luego de la muerte de Konata hace dos años, he quedado profundamente traumatizada. Jamás lo superé. He tratado de llevar una vida lo más normal posible para no preocupar a Tsukasa ni al resto de mi familia, pero al final ese intento no ha sido más que un desfile de fracasos. Me he perdido a mí misma. Hace tiempo que no sé quién soy, y encima he estado sufriendo trances con cierta frecuencia. Son momentos en los que pierdo totalmente la noción del momento y el lugar en el que me encuentro, y cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos estoy en un lugar completamente distinto, o he hecho cosas sin enterarme. Me desoriento completamente, y muchas veces...

─ ¿Y muchas veces qué? ─ Misao estaba en suspenso mientras esperaba a que Kagami terminara.

─ H-hay veces... En ocasiones, cuando recobro el conocimiento, encuentro fotografías rotas en mi mano. Y no solo es que tengo fotos, sino que también, cuando estoy en ese extraño trance, me veo a mí misma asesinando ─ Misao palidece un poco, aunque Kagami no lo nota ─. Hay algo en mí que me impulsa a hacer esto. A raíz de mi trauma por la muerte de Konata, algo en mí ocurrió que se me ha ocurrido asesinar a chicas durante la época de lluvias, y ahora mismo, por mi culpa, Tsukasa está listada como la siguiente.

─ ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada, Hiiragi?

─ Porque tenía miedo, Kusakabe ─ la voz de Kagami suena cada vez más distante ─. Además, en un principio no creí que mis visiones me hicieran alusión a mí precisamente. Por mucho tiempo lo había interpretado como miedo cada vez que leía en los diarios que una nueva chica había sido secuestrada o encontrada muerta. Pensé que mis visiones eran consecuencia de ello. Pero un día, uno de mis trances me hizo ver la foto de Tsukasa, y luego de eso, aquella pesadilla se convirtió en realidad. En ese punto me di cuenta que fui yo quien la desaparició ─ Kagami empieza a llorar, causando un profundo dolor en Misao ─. Quise creer que era una coincidencia, pero mientras más avanzaba, más sólido era mi temor, y ahora mismo sé que yo lo hice.

─ ¿Y por qué tienes que hacerte esto? ─ Misao señala las manos de Kagami con la mirada ─ ¿Por qué no hablas con la policía, o buscas directamente a tu hermanita para liberarla?

─ Porque no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas ─ responde Kagami, cuyo semblante iba siendo más y más lamentable ─ ¿Qué le voy a decir a la policía? ¿Acaso les digo que soy una esquizofrénica que mató a ocho chicas y ahora mismo voy tras la vida de mi hermana melliza? No hay manera de que algo así los convenza, además que la única persona que puede salvar a Tsukasa soy yo. Necesito seguir libre mientras haya una posibilidad de salvarla. El asesino fotográfico, esa personalidad alterna que tengo, me está poniendo a prueba. Me exige que demuestre hasta dónde puedo llegar con tal de salvar a Tsukasa, y por esa razón me hace tomar estos retos que aparecen en las fotos. Sólo de esa manera podré estar un poco más cerca de salvarla. Soy la única esperanza de Tsukasa, y por esa razón no me puedo entregar ahora. Únicamente lo haré luego de estar segura de que Tsukasa está sana y salva, no antes.

Misao había quedado completamente impactada con lo que dijo Kagami. La verdad es que se trataba de una revelación bastante dolorosa. Había podido ver a Kagami derrumbarse mientras hablaba, pero no había querido imaginarse lo intenso que era realmente el dolor que estaba soportando. Era en ese momento en el que realmente debía tomar una decisión respecto a su resolución de ayudar a salvar a Tsukasa, y ya había decidido.

─ ¿Por qué nunca eres sincera, Hiiragi? ─ Kagami no levanta la mirada, pero Misao sabía que la oía ─ Sabes que desde un primer momento quise ayudar, pero de la misma manera en que te empecinaste en estar sola luego de la muerte de la enanita, todavía ahora sigues insistiendo, como si todos a tu alrededor te estuviéramos estorbando. Ahora mismo me doy cuenta de que la única persona que ha estado haciendo aquello que tantos señalaste a los demás eres tú misma. Estás mal de la cabeza.

─ Lo sé, pero no lo podía evitar ─ dice Kagami como si estuviera rendida ─. Todo este tiempo he tenido miedo. He hecho todo lo posible por alzar la mirada y seguir adelante. Quiero algún día superar este dolor que desde hace dos años no me deja tranquila, pero el miedo siempre me atrapa antes de que siquiera tenga la oportunidad de intentarlo. Simplemente siento que no tengo elección, y por eso hago todo esto yo sola.

─ Sabes que ya no puedes dejar que tu miedo te paralice, ¿verdad? ─ Misao se acerca a Kagami y le hace alzar la mirada hacia ella ─ Tú no eres el asesino fotográfico, Hiiragi. Me da igual que tu propio cerebro te la esté jugando de mala manera, pero estoy segura que no fuiste tú quien mató a esas chicas, y tu hermanita seguramente está esperando a que la salves. Por una vez cree en ti, y también permítete confiar al menos en una persona. Es la única manera en que puedes superar esto.

Kagami no sabía qué decir. No esperaba oír esas cosas precisamente de Misao. Tenía razón al decirle que erró al no confiar en nadie, y aun cuando eso difícilmente pueda cambiar completamente la manera de actuar de Kagami en ese momento, tuvo que admitir que Misao tenía razón, y el hecho de saber que estaba dispuesta a ayudarla era algo invaluable.

─ Lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar ─ prosigue Misao separándose de Kagami ─. Tus manos no están para nada bien. Dales al manos un breve descanso antes de hacer nada. Estoy segura que a tu hermanita no le hará ninguna gracia si las pierdes. Trata de no sacar a Tsukasa de un susto para meterle otro, no importa que pueda ser menos trágico.

Kagami asiente quedamente, y Misao se decide entonces a salir. Sabía que Kagami finalmente le haría caso, así que ella misma aprovecha para descansar un poco, pues cuidar de ella durante todo ese rato, junto con la ansiedad sufrida, la había agotado mentalmente. En cuanto pudiera tendría que hablar con Hiyori y Patricia, y juntas decidirían el próximo movimiento a realizar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Esta escena originalmente debió suceder después de la tercera prueba, pero preferí adelantar un poco la cuestión haciendo que Misao se entere de las cosas. No es que vaya a ser menos lo que a Kagami y Misao les va a tocar en adelante, porque todavía les tocará pasar por situaciones realmente tensas. En fin, hasta aquí lo dejo y nos vemos pronto.

Hasta otra


	47. Chapter 47

Saludamos el mes de marzo con un nuevo capítulo, ahora dando descanso a Misao, aunque no tanto a Kagami ¿Quieren saber por qué? Pues he aquí la respuesta

Yui llega a la comisaría, queriendo saber de una buena vez qué estaba pasando con respecto a la visita que tendría que hacer a la casa de la familia de Kagami.

No recordaba si alguna vez les hizo visita antes. Sólo tenía en cuenta que conocía la dirección. En cualquier caso, no esperaba que los padres de Kagami pudieran tomar de buena manera la razón por la que les haga la visita. Por el contrario, sentía que debía estar lista para lo peor.

─ ¡Narumi! Es bueno ver que estás preparada para nuestra pequeña excursión ─ dice Yue al ver a Yui presentarse en la comisaría.

─ Vamos rápido. Tenemos mucha prisa ─ apunta Yui sin responder el saludo.

─ Muy bien. En ese caso tú conduces.

Yui asiente secamente, y luego es la primera en dirigirse a la salida. Yue estaba bastante ansiosa. Los datos obtenidos en la mañana le daba toda una serie de ideas sobre la posible culpabilidad de Kagami en cada uno de los casos referentes al asesino fotográficos, y en ese momento esperaba encontrar finalmente al culpable precisamente en su nuevo objetivo.

* * *

La patrulla llega finalmente a la casa de los padres de Kagami. Ambas policías salen a la vez y empiezan a caminar hacia la puerta. Yui quería ir a paso rápido, pero le daba la impresión de ir demasiado lento. Casi podía sentir los pálpitos de sus propias venas y el ritmo de su respiración a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. No sabía si fingía espléndidamente o si Yue iba demasiado despistada para que no notara su estado de humor.

Yue toca el timbre de la casa, y varios segundos después aparece Miki, la cual se muestra algo inquieta y extrañada al darse cuenta del tipo de visita.

─ ¿Se les ofrece algo, oficiales?

─ Hemos venido para hacer unas cuantas preguntas acerca de sus hijas Kagami y Tsukasa ─ dice Yue sin miramientos ─. Tenemos el presentimiento de que Kagami Hiiragi sabe más de lo que nos dijo al momento de hacer la denuncia.

A Yui se le hizo un poco sorprendente ver que Yue no fuera más cruda y mordaz al responder, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara diciendo más de lo adecuado en el momento menos indicado.

─ ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? ─ Miki estaba extrañada, abre la puerta un poco más la puerta.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Miki? ─ ahora aparece Tadao, el cual estaba igualmente interesado por saber lo que estaba pasando.

─ Sólo son unas preguntas, y es necesario que nos ayuden en dicho cometido ─ se apresura a decir Yui.

El matrimonio Hiiragi mostraba una clara confusión, pero terminan accediendo. Yue hacía un esfuerzo no mostrado para no sonreír, y Yui tenía el corazón en un puño, rogando no encontrar lo que habían venido a buscar allí. Miki ofrece preparar algo de té, pero Yue da a entender que no esperaban quedarse mucho tiempo. El motivo de su llegada no podía ser más simple, y tanto Tadao como Miki se iban a enterar de ello.

─ Ocurre lo siguiente: Estamos buscando ahora mismo a Kagami Hiiragi porque hemos descubierto que nos ha estado ocultado información valiosa que tiene que ver con el secuestro de Tsukasa.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Tadao no reacciona de la mejor manera ─ ¿Cómo es eso que ocultó información? ¿Qué significa eso?

─ Al parecer Kagami tuvo en su poder una serie de fotografías que fácilmente pudieron relacionadas con las del asesino fotográfico ─ la respuesta de Yue, anticipada a la de Yui, representa un golpe bastante duro para ambos padres ─. Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, Kagami no solo estaría implicada en el asesinato de su propia hermana, sino que podría ser ella misma el asesino fotográfico.

Yui hace un esfuerzo por desajustarse el cuello de la camisa. Estar allí, en una situación semejante, era demasiado incómodo para su gusto.

─ No sé a qué viene todo eso, pero no lo creo posible ─ defiende Miki con miedo en su mirada, lo cual causaba placer a Yue ─. Kagami no es ninguna asesina, y aunque nunca fue una chica muy expresiva, ella sintió un amor profundo por su familia y por su forma de ver lo que es correcto. Ella jamás haría algo así.

─ La gente miente. Es casi una habilidad innata que todos poseemos ─ ataca Yue ─. Es posible que les hubiera ocultado algo, después de todo, cada quien tiene sus propios secretos...

─ ¿No hay nada inusual que Kagami les haya dicho, o alguna señal que les haya dado cuando ocurrió el secuestro? ─ Yui ahora toma la palabra, no dispuesta a permitir que su compañera siguiera incomodando más la situación.

─ No. Kagami ha estado pasando por problemas desde que ocurrió aquel accidente cuando estaba en preparatoria, pero insisto en que no hay manera de que ella se meta en algo así sin decirle nada a nadie ─ responde Tadao ─. Puede parecer fuerte, pero en el fondo solo es una chica más, que en algún momento necesita ayuda de otras personas, y ella siempre ha contado con nuestra ayuda en cada ocasión.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Yue no lucía complacida con esa respuesta ─ ¿Nos permitirían revisar la habitación que ella usaba cuando vivía aquí? Claro está, si todavía sus cosas siguen aquí.

Tadao y Miki estaban cada vez más incómodos con la presencia de Yue, y Yui sólo podía tragar grueso mientras se dispone a subir las escaleras. No lo decía directamente, pero sabía que Yue estaba interesada en hacer que los propios padres de Kagami la señalaran como una asesina. Era sorprendente la manera en que una mujer con semejante mentalidad psicótica no solo sea policía, sino que cuente con el total respaldo de parte del jefe del cuerpo policial.

Tadao se desvía un momento para buscar las llaves de la habitación, argumentando que no había sido abierta desde que Kagami se había mudado de allí. Un simple clic bastó para dar a entender que la puerta estaba dispuesta para ser abierta. Yui y Yue miraban fijamente la puerta mientras era movida...

─ Aquí está la habitación ─ dice Tadao con incomodidad por la atención que Yue le dirigía ─. Ahora pueden entrar y revisar.

─ Gracias ─ Yue se adelanta.

También Yui y Miki entran, y lo que encuentran todos resulta digno de una película de terror, y la propia Yui no pudo evitar taparse la boca con ambas manos, horrorizada.

─ Miren lo que encontramos ─ Yue por su parte lucía feliz por el hallazgo.

Cientos de fotografías colgaban del techo, yacían pegadas a las paredes y los muebles de la habitación, y la mayoría de esas fotos estaban rotas. Miki casi sufre un desmayo ante aquella escena tan espeluznante, y su marido rápidamente la sostiene para asegurarse.

Yui tampoco se creía lo que veía, y con desesperación trata de hallar señales de que todo se trataba de un malentendido, pero el lugar entero era capaz de hablar por sí mismo: Las huellas dejadas por las pisadas de todos daban muestras de que la capa de polvo acumulada en el suelo no había sido alterada hasta ese momento, lo que significaba que nadie podría haber entrado por la puerta antes y montar ese escenario. Luego mira por la ventana, encontrando también una capa uniforme de suciedad que mostraba que nadie había entrado por allí. Todo estaba indicando que ellos cuatro eran, en efecto, las primeras personas en ingresar en los últimos casi dos años, coincidiendo con la ida de Kagami y Tsukasa.

En ese momento deseaba, tanto como seguramente deseaban Tadao y Miki, que todo aquello fuera en realidad una pesadilla.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les parece este nuevo cambio de escenario tan terrible? Y eso que esto es apenas el comienzo. Kagami lo pasará cada vez peor antes de llegar al final del camino, aunque eso ustedes lo pueden deducir por sí mismos. Por el momento les dejo, así que cuídense mucho y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Hasta otra


	48. Chapter 48

Otro capítulo para Amor y Redención. Para serles sincero, ya se me acaban las ideas para incluir las palabras introductorias xD. Bueno, ya será para después que encuentre más manera de saludar, y por ahora ustedes sufran con el capítulo.

Yue y Yui miraban con diferentes reacciones la habitación: Yue sentía que ya tenía los elementos necesarios para culpar a Kagami de los asesinatos, y Yui estaba francamente horrorizada.

─ ¿Dicen ustedes... que nadie ha entrado aquí en casi dos años? ─ Yui buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta a lo que pasaba.

─ Sí. Esto completamente seguro ─ Tadao y Miki lucían tan asombrados y asustados como la propia Yui ─. No entendemos por qué Kagami tendría todas esas fotos rotas colgando...

Yui mira nuevamente las fotos. Poniéndose los guantes, Yui toma una, comprobando que se trataban de imágenes viejas. Muchas evocaban la infancia de Kagami, su paso por la secundaria, preparatoria... La manera en que estaba dispuesto todo lo hacía todavía más aterrador, y Miki empieza a llorar desconsolada.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué la habitación de Kagami quedó así?

─ ¿Están seguros de que aquí no ha entrado nadie desde que se mudaron Kagami y Tsukasa? ─ pregunta Yue, más para echar más leña al fuego que por querer comprobar realmente.

─ Completamente ─ responde Tadao con seriedad y disgusto ─. En aquellos días su estado de humor no era bueno, y nos había pedido que dejáramos sin abrir su habitación cuando se fue con sus cosas. No nos imaginábamos que esto podría pasar. Debe haber alguna explicación...

─ No creo que haya mucho para escoger ─ dice Yui con pesar ─. No creo que esto haya sido hecho por fantasmas, ni tampoco es posible haber hecho esto de manera reciente sin dejar huellas. Todo esto tiene una capa de polvo demasiado uniforme. Ni una sola huella en el suelo que sea más antigua que las que acabamos de hacer. Estas fotos no han sido tocadas en mucho tiempo. El aire tan viciado aquí... Ningún criminal, por más hábil que sea, podría haber hecho esto sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Incluso repartir todo con una escoba no habría podido dar un resultado tan exacto.

─ Pues parece que estamos más cerca de resolver el caso ─ dice Yue ─. Señor y señora Hiiragi, ¿su hija tuvo algún tratamiento psicológico o psiquiátrico? ¿Alguna vez tuvo problemas en la escuela o con la ley?

Yui aprieta los dientes. Sabía que para Tadao y Miki sería terriblemente doloroso responder a aquella pregunta. Todo lo que podía hacer era mantener una pose calmada, en medida de lo posible.

─ Ella... ella jamás se metía en problemas ─ dice Miki ─. Pero cuando ocurrió aquel accidente en el autobús, todos los alumnos que habían sobrevivido habían recibido tratamiento y fueron llevados durante un tiempo a consultas con psicólogos. Incluso Kagami y Tsukasa fueron llevadas, aunque lo de Kagami tomó algo más de tiempo...

─ ¿Tienen los resultados de esas consultas? ─ exige Yue con fingida sutileza.

─ N-no... Eso es algo que sólo Kagami y el médico que la trató conocen ─ responde Tadao con temor y resignación ─. Pero sí tengo la dirección del médico que la había tratado. Supongo que él podrá ayudarles.

Yue se va rápidamente de la habitación bastante complacida, rumbo a la sala para exigir la dirección. Yui dirige una mirada compasiva a los padres de Kagami, deseando que todo aquello no fuera más que un malentendido, aunque las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

─ No se preocupen ─ dice finalmente ─. Les prometo que Tsukasa estará libre muy pronto, y este asunto con Kagami será resuelto de la mejor manera posible. Es una promesa que pienso cumplir aunque me vaya la vida.

─ Gracias, oficial ─ dice Miki entre lágrimas ─. Ojalá... ojalá todo esto sólo sea un malentendido, una fea coincidencia.

─ Yo también lo espero, Hiiragi-san. Yo también lo espero.

* * *

─ Necesitamos que nos dé los resultados de los exámenes realizados a Kagami Hiiragi ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo en las consultas?

Ya Yui y Yue se encontraban en el centro médico indicado por Tadao, y Yue no espera ni un solo minuto para empezar a interrogar al psicólogo, pero éste de entrada muestra una estricta lealtad al secreto de su antigua paciente.

─ Yo tengo un juramento, en el cual no revelo absolutamente nada privado que tenga que ver con mis pacientes ─ responde con seriedad ─. Kagami Hiiragi sí fue una paciente que he atendido hasta no hace mucho, y por respeto a ella y a mi profesión, me reservo todo lo que ella me haya dicho. Sólo su propia aceptación me convencerá de decir media palabra de lo que ella y yo hablamos.

─ ¡Maldición, doctor! ¡Tenemos un caso entre manos! ─ Yue rápidamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia ─ ¡Hay una chica allá afuera que se está muriendo, y la información que exigimos nos podría ayudar a resolver este caso!

─ ¿No hay resultados o algo que sí esté a su alcance para mostrarlos? ─ dice Yui, tratando de convencer al médico de otra manera.

─ No lo hay, y a menos que Kagami Hiiragi esté aquí, o vea en manos de ustedes una orden judicial, me temo que pierden su tiempo conmigo, así que les agradezco que se retiren. Tengo a varios pacientes que debo atender.

─ Me parece que no lo has entendido, doctor ─ en ese momento Yue saca su arma, apuntando directamente al médico ─. Nos dirás todo lo que te estamos exigiendo, o vas a pasar un mal rato conmigo.

─ No hace falta llegar a esos extremos, Yue. Baja tu arma ─ exige Yui.

─ ¡Cierra la boca, Narumi! ¿Es que acaso no quieres resolver este caso?

─ ¡Claro que deseo resolverlo, pero eso no significa que lo haga al costo que sea! ─ Yui empezaba también a airarse ─ Esta no es la manera, Yue. El doctor sólo está haciendo su trabajo.

─ Pues nosotras también tenemos un trabajo por hacer, y este doctor nos impide avanzar, Narumi ─ Yue se acerca amenazadora a Yui, la cual permanece firme ─. Si quieres jugar a ser la legal y bondadosa, pues allá tú. Ya te mostraré cómo es que se hacen las cosas.

─ ¡Será mejor que se retiren, o voy a llamar a la policía! ─ advierte el médico al ver que Yue volvía a fijar su atención en él.

─ ¡Nosotras somos policías, imbécil! ─ Yue toma el teléfono del escritorio antes que el médico, y acto seguido lo tira al suelo ─ Ahora habla, que ya me has hecho molestar.

Ante la insistente negativa del médico, Yue le da un fuerte golpe con la culata de su arma, haciendo que rápidamente empezara a sangrarle la boca. Yui estaba entrando en cólera. Esa demente que tenía por compañera estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Yue vuelve a golpear al psicólogo y lo tira contra el suelo para luego levantarlo por el cuello y tirarlo contra el escritorio para así seguir golpeándolo a gusto. En ese momento Yui termina sacando también su arma, apuntando directamente a su compañera.

─ ¡Déjalo en paz o te disparo, Yue! ─ dice con un manifiesto obvio de furia ─ ¡No entiendo cuál es tu problema! ¡Te estás pasando de la raya! ¡Primero con Kazuo, y ahora con este hombre! ¿Qué te cuesta actuar como una persona normal?

─ Ser normal es basura, Narumi ─ Yue mira fijamente a Yui mientras suelta al médico ─. La ciudad no es diferente a la selva. Para hacerte respetar debes mostrarle a los demás quién manda. Sólo los que están por encima serán acatados, mientras que los débiles de carácter como tú andan creyendo estupideces como que actuar como una buena persona lleva a algo ¡Eso no sirve nada! Lo que realmente vale no es ir con la frente alta, sino hacer que los demás bajen la suya cuando se está cerca.

─ Me da igual lo que tú creas, Yue ─ Yui acerca más su arma, apuntando directamente entre los ojos de su compañera ─. Detente de una vez, o me veré obligada a disparar.

Yue dirige una mirada llena de ira a Yui, y luego deja de manera brusca al médico. Ahora era Yui la que tomaría las riendas del interrogatorio. El doctor consigue levantarse con algo de dificultad, tosiendo algo de sangre y llevándose una mano a la cara.

─ ¿Está seguro que de verdad no hay nada en lo que usted pueda ayudarnos? ─ el médico no responde de inmediato ─ Bueno, en ese caso tendremos que investigar en otra parte...

─ Jamás pudo superarlo ─ empieza a hablar repentinamente el doctor, para sorpresa de las dos policías ─. Desde la primera vez que vino aquí, Kagami ha mostrado un sentimiento de culpa terrible a causa de la muerte de una chica en el accidente. No eran compañeras de clases como tal, pero era obvio que le tenía un tremendo cariño, incluso un amor intenso, pero la muerte de esa chica dejó una marca muy profunda...

─ ¿Qué? ─ Yue frunce el ceño extrañada.

─ Esto sólo se los digo porque creo que Kagami Hiiragi necesita ayuda. La verdad es que ni siquiera me interesa el caso de ustedes, sino el de Kagami Hiiragi. Desde aquel accidente, y a causa de la muerte de aquella otra chica, ella empezó a sufrir de una enfermedad mental disociativa, parecida a la esquizofrenia. A veces... tiene momentos en lo que se desconecta de todos y de todo, y empieza a actuar de manera extraña, y cuando le hablaba no parecía que me oyera.

─ ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué significa eso? ─ Yui no encontraba explicación a lo que comentaba el doctor.

─ Creo... esto es producto de su sentimiento de culpa. Una y otra vez se señaló como la culpable de aquella chica. Dijo que cuando más la necesitaba no fue capaz de ayudarla. Dijo que había terminado dejándola sola y desamparada, sin ninguna posibilidad de ayudarla. Poco le importó que ella misma estuvo a punto de morir en el accidente, siempre decía que habría hecho lo que sea con tal de salvarla, y se menosprecia a sí misma por no hacerlo... ─ en ese momento el médico se acerca lentamente a un archivero y saca unas fotografías rotas ─ Llevo cerca de dos años tratándola, y a pesar de que no he podido hacer mucho por ella, sí les puedo asegurar que ella no es una asesina. Sólo es una chica atormentada por sus recuerdos y sus traumas.

─ Eso a mí me da igual ─ responde Yue con desdén ─. Si ella secuestró y mató a alguien entonces es una criminal. No hay mucho más que sacar de allí ─ luego de decir eso, Yue se va de allí pisando fuerte.

─ Puede que hoy simplemente le amenazara, pero un día de estos quizá no me contenga y termine disparándole de verdad ─ suspira Yui con molestia, y luego mira las fotos que tenía el médico ─. Una cosa antes de irme y dejarle con su trabajo. La chica muerta que usted mencionó ¿de casualidad se llama Konata Izumi?

─ Sí, es verdad ¿Cómo lo sabe?

─ Digamos que estoy metida en el caso más a fondo de lo que cualquier policía estaría interesado en estar ─ es la respuesta final de Yui.

* * *

Yue llega a la patrulla y activa rápidamente la radio para establecer comunicación. A su parecer, la rectitud de Yui era un estorbo, y por eso pensaba que hubiera sido mejor haber tomado sola el caso.

─ A todas las unidades disponibles: Ya tenemos un nombre y un rostro para el asesino fotográfico. Quiero que averigüen y mantengan bajo vigilancia permanente la residencia de Kagami Hiiragi. Quiero que cada sector, cada calle, tenga por lo menos una patrulla haciendo monitoreo constante. Vigilen cada parada de autobús, taxi, y cualquier otra vía que le permita salir de la ciudad. Debemos capturarla a como dé lugar. Usen la fuerza si se resiste, pero por ningún motivo permitan que se escape.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, Yue coloca la radio en su lugar y espera a que llegue Yui. La cacería había comenzado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Pues sí, la cosa ahora se ha puesto peor. Ha sido un avance tremendo, pero es que la visita a los padres de Kagami requirieron un plus de inventiva, puesto que la escena en sí entra en discordia con la historia de _Heavy Rain_ , y es que en el juego Grace Mars, la ex-esposa de Ethan, es quien va a la comisaría para presentar directamente una denuncia contra él. Ya ven ustedes que esto necesitó un pequeño giro. En cualquier caso, los dejo por lo pronto.

Hasta otra


	49. Chapter 49

Hola a todo el mundo. Otra vez estoy aquí para subir un nuevo capítulo de Amor y Redención. Una vez más lo digo, que nunca está de más: Lucky Star y _Heavy Rain_ no son de mi propiedad, que de lo contrario le hago segunda parte a ambos.

Un hombre apuntaba con su arco a una diana que se encontraba a una distancia media. Se le notaba seguro, indudablemente por todo el tiempo de práctica que llevaba. Suelta la flecha y casi da en el blanco, y luego un guardia de aquel club se dirige a la diana para retirar la flecha, y así el hombre puede prepararse para dar el siguiente tiro.

El parecido que ese hombre guardaba con Akira Kogami era más que evidente, por lo que Soujiro no tarda en reconocerlo como su padre al momento en que llega al club. Ese era el hombre que estaba bucando, y aquél también le reconoce al verlo acercarse.

─ ¡Señor Izumi! Bienvenido a mi club ─ le recibe con un tono amable ─. Me preguntaba si iba a venir o no ¿Le apetece un trago?

─ No, gracias ─ le responde Soujiro de manera cordial ─. Es solo... que no se me da muy bien la bebida. Fue una mala experiencia que tuve dos años atrás, debido a un momento de luto.

─ Me lo imagino. Sé muy bien de qué habla. Lo leí en las noticias cuando ocurrió ─ el padre de Akira toma un arco y se lo acerca a Soujiro ─ ¿Gusta practicar?

─ De acuerdo, aunque no me acuerdo de la última vez que hice algo como esto ─ Soujiro acepta el ofrecimiento del padre de Akira y busca una flecha para empezar.

─ Me imagino que usted sabrá que esto requiere técnica y un buen pulso, ¿no?

─ Sí. Siempre es esto lo básico en esta práctica ─ Soujiro se pone en posición y apunta.

El padre de Akira da un par de pasos atrás para que Soujiro no contase con ninguna interferencia. Durante unos cuantos segundos Soujiro va calibrando su puntería. Su mirada estaba fija en la diana, y al momento de soltar la flecha, ésta casi da en el centro. El padre de Akira se muestra sorprendido ante la habilidad que muestra Soujiro, si bien éste había probado en una distancia básica.

─ Ese ha sido un tiro bastante bueno, Izumi ¿Acaso usted practica alguna otra disciplina que requiera puntería?

─ La verdad es que sí. Regularmente asisto al polígono de tiro de la estación de policía donde usualmente trabaja mi sobrina, aunque ella por el momento ha sido trasladada en otra estación que no está muy lejos de aquí. Pero igual pienso que esta puntuación ha sido simplemente suerte de principiante.

─ Interesante. No sabía que permitían a civiles practicar con total tranquilidad en un polígono de la policía.

─ Es lo bueno de tener a un familiar en el cuerpo. Mi sobrina en algunas ocasiones me ofreció que me uniera a la policía por mi destacado resultado con la mayoría de las armas reglamentarias, aunque yo siempre he pensado que eso no es lo mío ─ Soujiro se hace a un lado para permitir que el padre de Akira tomase su turno ─. Ahora quiero ver lo que usted puede hacer, señor Kogami.

─ Como usted quiera.

Soujiro sujeta el arco con ambas manos mientras ve al padre de Akira agarrar la flecha y ponerse en posición para dispararla. Pocos segundos después, la flecha es disparada hasta la diana, dando limpiamente en el blanco. Soujiro se limita a alzar las cejas en muestra de sorprensa, mientras el padre de Akira le hacía un gesto como diciendo "¿se ha fijado?".

─ Esto es lo que ocurre cuando llevas más de treinta años de práctica en el tiro con arco. Mi puntería está prácticamente al nivel de un profesional, a pesar de que esto lo llevo como un simple hobby.

─ Eso se nota a la legua ─ concede Soujiro antes de entrar en el tema que le interesaba ─. Señor Kogami, usted no me invitó únicamente para hacer unas cuantas prácticas de tiro. Usted me llamó esta tarde, y era más que claro que su hija le contó lo que había pasado cuando entré en la mansión.

─ Sí. Akira hacía mucha pataleta cuando me contó lo ocurrido ─ admite su padre, tratando de mantener el gesto cordial ─. Sé que es un poco impetuosa y grosera, pero es una chica joven, y las personas de su edad son bastante excéntricas. Usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

─ Sí. Más o menos lo comprendo.

─ Y por esa razón es que quiero preguntarle cuánto pide usted ─ Soujiro se sorprende ante esa declaración, aunque el padre de Akira sigue manteniendo su gesto ─. Pero por supuesto no hace falta que me responda ahora mismo. Si quiere puede pensarlo mientras toma su turno para tirar la flecha.

Soujiro ya podía ver en qué dirección iba el asunto. Ya se le hacía raro que no se lo dijera antes, cuando le había llamado, pero supuso que tenía cierto sentido que esperara a encontrarse frente a frente para empezar a tratar el tema.

─ Muy bien. Entonces es mi turno.

El padre de Akira asiente tranquilamente, y Soujiro apunta a una diana que estaba más lejos que la primera. Se toma su tiempo antes de disparar, pues quería hacer bien las cosas, y al soltar la flecha, ésta da cerca del blanco, ganándose un gesto sorprendido de parte del padre de Akira.

─ Se nota que se le da muy bien esto, señor Izumi.

─ Muchas gracias, aunque lamento tener que decirle que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar ninguna suma por mantenerme callado, señor Kogami. Es una cuestión muy importante, y por eso tengo que llegar hasta el final del caso.

En ese momento el gesto amable y tranquilo del padre de Akira desaparece, dando la impresión de que se derretía cual si su rostro fuera de arcilla. Soujiro sabía que aquella respuesta no le había gustado, pero no estaba dispuesto a cejar en su cometido.

─ Señor Izumi, tengo que dejarle en claro que no tiene ningún sentido tratar de investigar a mi hija ─ el padre de Akira ahora lucía bastante más serio ─. Tome en cuenta que estoy dispuesto a pagarle. Sólo diga una cifra, y para mañana ya tendrá esa suma en el banco...

─ No dudo que pueda hacerlo, señor Kogami ─ responde Soujiro con igual seriedad ─. Pero me siento en el deber de renegar su oferta. Muchas gracias, pero no me interesa su dinero.

El padre de Akira continuaba serio. Soujiro sabía que estaba tentando a un hombre con recursos, y que éste podría tomarse mal su respuesta, pero se mantendría firme. Le había prometido a Yukari y Yui que las ayudaría, y eso iba a hacer.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

El próximo capítulo de este fic va a ser el número 50, igualando así mi anterior fic _El consejo de sabios_ como mi historia más larga en número de capítulos. Esto está en llamas, y éstas no se van a apagar pronto, ya lo verán :p.

Hasta otra


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50. Ahora sí este fanfic alcanza el hito de manera oficial. Desde varios capítulos antes supe que este fanfic iría más allá de aquella marca que poseo, y aquí es posible verlo, indudablemente. Ahora empecemos el capítulo, que sé que es lo que ustedes esperaban.

─ Se lo digo otra vez ─ dice el padre de Akira con seriedad ─, mi hija no es ninguna asesina. Ella no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con aquellas muertes tan desafortunadas, y se haría ningún favor si sigue adelante en esto, señor Izumi.

─ Desde un primer momento supe que me iba a meter en un asunto bastante complicado y hasta peligroso ─ responde Soujiro igualmente serio ─. Pero es una promesa que hice. Si de verdad Akira no es el asesino fotográfico, pues ni ella ni usted deberían temer en absoluto a la investigación que me propuse a realizar. No sería más que estar de paso, hacer algunas preguntas de libreto y retirarme sin que ustedes tengan que pasar por nada más. Son ustedes los que no se hacen ningún favor con esas evasivas, y más aún intentando sobornarme para que me mantenga alejado mientras investigo.

─ Esto no es como usted lo señala, señor Izumi...

─ ¿Y por qué cuando usted pagó la fianza de su hija, la policía engavetó completamente el caso de la víctima errada? ─ el padre de Akira parecía haber tragado algo muy ácido de manera repentina ─ Usted pagó algo más que una simple fianza. Usted sobornó a miembros del cuerpo de policía para apartar completamente a Akira del caso y fuese forzosamente enajenada de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el asesino fotográfico. Esa no es la clase de acciones que haría alguien que está plenamente seguro de que su hija no ha hecho nada malo.

─ Mucho me temó que usted saca conclusiones con demasiada rapidez ─ el padre de Akira hacía un esfuerzo para no apretar los puños ─. Le insisto en que mi hija no tiene nada que ver. Puede ser un poco revoltosa y que tenga una actitud no demasiado agradable a los ojos de la gente, pero ella jamás mataría a una mosca, y mucho menos a ocho chicas.

─ Nueve, si la víctima errada fue verdaderamente obra suya, y puede que hasta diez si Tsukasa Hiiragi no es encontrada a tiempo ─ corrige Soujiro, incomodando todavía más al padre de Akira ─. Me acaba de decir que me hago ningún favor intentando averiguar a Akira, y yo le digo que no le hace ningún favor a su hija envolviéndola de ese modo. Si ella es inocente, ella será capaz de probarlo.

─ Supongo que esto no tiene salida alguna. No hay manera de que lleguemos a un acuerdo, señor Izumi.

─ Tiene razón. No hay manera.

Los guardias se quedaban mirando de manera discreta lo que estaba pasando. Soujiro sabía que no sería algo prudente intentar pelea ni alzar demasiado la voz allí, por lo que hacía hasta lo imposible para mantener la calma. Las posiciones estaban fijadas, y Soujiro deja el arco sobre una mesa, dando a entender que aquel juego había terminado.

─ Sabes que si cambia de opinión, mi disposición por pagarle sigue en pie, señor Izumi.

─ Le agradezco la caridad. Espere sentado con el cheque en la mano ─ ironiza Soujiro mientras se retira de allí ─. Ha sido una velada bastante entretenida. Volvamos a encontrarnos aquí en alguna otra ocasión, señor Kogami. Buenas noches.

El padre de Akira se queda mirando hacia la salida durante algunos segundos. Estaba indignado al ver que Soujiro había declinado su oferta, y ahora era un hecho que Soujiro aparecería otra vez como un incordio, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Pero antes de tomar ninguna decisión, vuelve a su práctica de tiro con arco. La tensión y el enfado hicieron que su puntería desmejorara, pero ya iría recuperando el ritmo.

* * *

Ya era tarde, y Soujiro sólo pensaba en irse a dormir, cuando escucha el timbre. Sabía que se trataba de Yukari, pues a nadie más se le ocurriría visitarle a esas horas, así que regresa sobre sus paso y abre la puerta, efectivamente encontrando a Yukari frente a él.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Yukari-san?

─ Es que había estado pensando en algo muy importante ─ dice Yukari, y Soujiro le abre paso para que entre ─. Había estado leyendo en una revista que la mayoría de las máquinas de escribir suelen tener al menos una letra que se distingue de las demás, por lo que no es posible encontrar dos modelos que sean exactamente iguales.

─ Eso es verdad ─ asiente Soujiro ─. Recuerdo que Kanata me dijo algo así hace muchos años. Cada marca que creaba una máquina de escribir imprimía un estilo propio en las teclas moldeadas, por lo que no existía un modelo estándar de letra. Eso es fácil de ver en un simple programa de computadora: Puedes abrir un programa para generar un texto, y fácilmente te puedes encontrar una serie de estilos bastante variados de teclado a la hora de escribir, y casi todos ellos corresponden a estilografías de máquinas de escribir.

Yukari asiente de acuerdo. Aquella era una duda que necesitaba que Soujiro le aclarase, y lo había hecho, lo cual le alegraba. Luego de eso, Yukari busca la fotografía de Miyuki que le había dado a Soujiro, y cuidadosamente revisa el estilo de las letras.

─ Si así son las cosas, significa que estas impresiones sólo pueden ser hechas por un modelo específico ─ Yukari pasea un dedo por las letras, como si así pudiera dar con algún secreto en éstas ─. Pero supongo que no hay manera de averiguar de qué modelo es exactamente, ¿no?

─ Sí lo hay ─ Soujiro se pone pensativo antes de continuar ─. Hace años conocí a un hombre bastante viejo, el cual asistió a mi boda con Kanata. Llevo años de no verle, pero él tenía un buen ojo para estas cosas.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Sí. Era relojero, pero también se especializaba en estas cosas ─ en ese momento Soujiro empieza a mostrar algo de inseguridad ─. Me gustaría saber si aquel hombre al menos sigue vivo. Como te dije, él podría ayudarnos a identificar el modelo de máquina que usó el asesino fotográfico para escribir sobre la fotografía, pero si él ya no está a cargo de la relojería...

─ ¿Al menos sabes dónde vivía o dónde trabajaba? Eso podría ayudarnos.

─ Sí. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer la última vez que lo visité ─ Soujiro toma asiento frente a Yukari ─. Aquella vez tenía un reloj bastante viejo que se había averiado. Era una reliquia familiar que no quería botar, por respeto a ello, y él amablemente me ayudó. Sólo él podrá ayudarnos a acercarnos a la identidad del asesino fotográfico, y posiblemente a que rescatemos a Tsukasa.

─ Eso es genial ─ Yukari se guarda la fotografía, y luego se acerca a la puerta ─. También tengo entendido que el asesino fotográfico usa las fotografías para hacerse notar cuando comete los secuestros. Si conseguimos hacernos con un registro de cursos de fotografías y hacemos el paralelismo con la lista que obtengamos sobre las personas que tengan la máquina de escribir que buscamos, es muy probable que encontremos al asesino.

─ Es una idea bastante interesante. Podría funcionar ─ asiente Soujiro.

─ Pues entonces empecemos la búsqueda mañana temprano. Buenas noches, Soujiro-san.

─ Descansa, Yukari-san.

Yukari se va y cierra la puerta. Soujiro se queda mirando a la puerta durante un breve rato. Tenía que admitir que Yukari, dentro de su ingenuidad, era una chica lista. Ciertamente algo había sacado Miyuki de ella que no fuera solamente el color del cabello. Sin duda con ella estarían perfectamente bien Hikage y la bebé, y Soujiro esperaba que ella fuera capaz de hacer nuevamente su vida, volviendo a ser madre con aquellas pequeñas que en ese momento estaban bajo su cuidado. Luego de llegar a esa conclusión, se pone pesadamente de pie y se va a su habitación, deseoso de dormir. Estaba bastante cansado, y le esperaba un día realmente pesado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? De pronto parece que es posible avanzar en alguna dirección, así que a ver si dicha dirección es la correcta. Nos veremos pronto, así que cuídense mucho.

Hasta otra


	51. Chapter 51

Nuevamente tengo la gran oportunidad de saludar, y no es para menos que eso esté pasando, puesto que les presento el capítulo 51 de esta historia, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que regresando con la primera protagonista de este fanfic. Mejor no me alargo mucho y empecemos.

Kagami no había podido dormir bien durante la noche. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando a que el dolor de sus manos se aliviara, no podía dejar de pensar en Tsukasa y lo que lo mal que estaría pasando en donde sea que se encuentre, y también pensaba en las pruebas faltantes, en Konata, en el misterio del asesino fotográfico, en las palabras de Misao diciendo que no la creía culpable, en sus extraños trances... Tantas cosas aparecían y desaparecían dentro de su cabeza que le había sido casi imposible pegar un ojo esa noche.

Eran las seis, por lo que, pese a lo oscuro que estaba allí, Kagami supuso que afuera debía empezar a amanecer. No podía permitirse esperar mucho más tiempo. Todavía tenía tres pruebas por superar, y le quedaban menos de dos días para salvar a su hermana, así que sutilmente se quita parte del vendaje que tenía en las manos, dejando sólo lo esencial para cubrir la piel maltratada y permitir a su vez que los dedos se muevan con cierta libertad. Al hacer la prueba para cerrar el puño, el dolor en sus nudillos era ligero, por lo que Kagami confiaba en que sería capaz de seguir adelante sin demasiados problemas.

Sentía todo el cuerpo agarrotado, sin duda por todo lo que había tenido que pasar el día anterior, lo cual le hace mover un poco los brazos y las piernas para sentirse un poco más suelta, y luego se dirige a la caja para extraer la siguiente fotografía.

La tercera prueba estaba marcada sobre la foto de una anguila, y Kagami tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto mientras veía la imagen de aquella criatura. Luego de eso voltea la foto para ver qué decía:

 _¿Estás dispesta a hacer lo que sea para salvar a un ser querido?_

Hacer lo que sea... Eso no le daba buena espina a Kagami. Esperaba dentro de su mente que no hiciese falta matar a alguien más, pero simplemente no tenía manera de saberlo, así que prepara nuevamente la pistola, se guarda la fotografía para confirmar la dirección allí escrita, y por un momento parecía que estaba por irse, pero antes de siquiera tocar el pomo de la puerta, siente que algo le estaba faltando, por lo que termina mirando atrás.

El teléfono de Konata estaba sobre la cama. Posiblemente terminara de deslizarse de su bolsillo mientras dormía. Sea cual sea la razón para que esté ahí, Kagami tenía en cuenta que ese teléfono era clave en su búsqueda. Sólo con él podría ver las letras que le faltaban para descubrir el paradero de Tsukasa, por lo que no podría irse de allí sin aquello consigo. También sentía en ese momento que ese teléfono era como una manera de sentirse apoyada por Konata. Era una tontería, sin duda no era real aquello, pero era una sensación que no podía evitar, sin importar cuánto intentara poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Ya se sentía completamente lista para retomar el camino que había elegido para salvar a su hermana. Aquellas pistas, las prubeas, todo eso tenía un significado, y Kagami lo veía así especialmente porque pensaba que si superaba todo eso, sería capaz de acabar con su tormento. Por esa razón era importante hacer las cosas rápidamente y procurar que saliese todo bien. Abre la puerta, viendo cómo llovía a cántaros. Saca otra vez la foto y mira la dirección, la vuelve a guardar y se dirige al auto para ir al lugar correspondiente. La tercera prueba le esperaba, y por tanto le esperaba la siguiente pista.

* * *

El lugar en que se encontraba era nuevamente una zona abandonada. Kagami había leído de aquel lugar: Se tenía propuesto aprovechar la zona para crear una estación de generadores eléctricos, pero problemas de presupuesto y cambios en el proyecto hicieron que los trabajos fueran trasladados a otra parte, por lo que allí sólo habían unos poco edificios que nunca fueron terminados y algunos materiales para construcción de generadores que jamás fueron debidamente aprovechados. Kagami veía todo aquello con profunda desconfianza, avanzando lentamente por si acaso había alguna sorpresa desagradable.

Todavía el cielo no terminaba de aclarar, por lo que el lugar estaba sumido en unas tardías sombras que causaban cierto pavor en Kagami. Lo único que esperaba era terminar con todo de una vez, y que la tercera prueba por lo menos no resulte tan doloroso como la segunda. El solo pensar en aquella traumática experiencia le causaba un molesto escozor en las manos y un escalofrío que recorría el espinazo en toda su longitud. Nuevamente saca la fotografía, valiéndose de su indicación para buscar el lugar correcto, entrando en uno de los edificios abandonados que coronaba aquel tétrico lugar.

* * *

Mucho tuvo que andar luego de adentrarse en el edificio. Era el lugar correcto en que tenía que estar, pues en las paredes se podía ver un grafiti de una anguila tras otro con la misma imagen. Aquello era señal de estar siguiendo el camino correcto. Las próximas letras esperaban por ella...

Al llegar al fondo de ese sitio, encuentra que en el centro de una estancia había un enorme generador eléctrico. Lo raro no era que estuviese precisamente allí, sino que se notaba más nuevo y mejor conservado que el resto de las instalaciones en que se encontraba. Kagami comprende que ese generador era la prueba, pero no entendía lo que tenía que hacer exactamente. Se acerca lentamente y ve el generador con detenimiento, queriendo ver si había una pista de lo que tenía que hacer, cuando ve una nota cerca, por lo que no duda ni un segundo para tomarlo y lo lee:

 _Activa el generador y obtén tu recompensa_

Kagami no entendía a qué venía eso ¿Tan simple como eso? Eso no la convencía. Algún truco debía tener aquello, pues no podía ser que, después de las pruebas tan demencialmente difíciles que había tenido que realizar, ahora la cosa sea tan sencilla como simplemente activar un generador... Algo faltaba. Algo había que Kagami no estaba viendo en ese momento, así que con cautela se acerca a un cable suelto para conectarlo al generador, se acerca al mando para activarlo, y al hacerlo se siente aturdida por un estruendo que hace temblar el suelo bajo sus pies: Una explosión había derrumbado una parte del edificio, y el cable que Kagami había conectado apuntaba precisamente en aquella dirección.

Es en ese punto en que Kagami finalmente comprende el truco que yacía tras la prueba. Estaba obligada a conectar el cable correcto y activar el generador eléctrico para liberar la pista, donde sea que se encuentre, pero de fallar muchas más veces, se arriesgaba a derrumbar el edificio entero con ella adentro.

Una vez más, la apuesta era enorme, y Kagami ya no tenía opción a retirarse. Tenía que seguir con aquello y obtener esas letras al costo que sea.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora sí que es oficial que este es el fanfic con mayor número capítulos en el que haya trabajado. Sigue siendo cierto que los primeros cinco no los hice yo, pero al tiempo verán que ese detalle también quedará completamente cubierto. Ahora bien, me despido de ustedes por el momento. Hay muchos fanfics todavía por escribir.

Hasta otra


	52. Chapter 52

Empecemos con este capítulo, a la espera de la suerte de Kagami en esta prueba tan peligrosa que ahora debe afrontar. Un saludo a todo aquel insecto... digo toda aquella persona que se ha tomado la molestia de leer. Y sin más, comenzamos

Kagami contiene la respiración por un rato, intentando evitar perder la calma ante la situación tan calamitosa en que se encontraba. Ya había conectado un cable incorrecto, lo que significaba que había explotado un sector del edificio. Era poco factible que la policía viniese pronto, debido a lo aislado que estaba todo el lugar, así que Kagami sólo tenía la opción de seguir, esperando dar con el cable correcto.

Ahora no podía darse el lujo de subestimar la situación en que se encontraba. Había sido un error que podría haberle costado mucho, así que toma aquello con todavía mayor seriedad. Hace un conteo de los cables que se expandían a diversos sitios del edificio, e incluso había podido ver que algunos se introducían en el suelo, lo que indudablemente indicaba que podrían haber bombas bajo sus pies. Pensar en ello era sin duda algo aterrador, pero tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. No conseguiría nada y podría perderlo todo si permitía que el miedo predominase en su cabeza.

Cuidadosamente empieza a rondar el lugar entero, intentando ver si habían más bombas o cualquier tipo de trampas que pudieran resultar especialmente peligrosa en ese lugar. Pero su búsqueda resulta bastante infructuosa.

─ Vaya lugar más raro... Preparar esta prueba seguramente habría tomado semanas, o hasta meses... Este lugar es verdaderamente horroroso.

No tenía más opción que probar un nuevo cable al momento en que regresa al lugar en que se encontraba el generador, esperando lo mejor, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues al conectar ese cable explota otra parte del edificio, causando un desprendimiento en su parte externa y produciendo un nuevo estruendo que aterra a Kagami.

─ Otro cable que no debí conectar... A este paso estaré cavando mi propia tumba. Necesito apresurarme y elegir el cable correcto.

Toma un nuevo cable y lo conecta, teniendo como resultado otra explosión, pero esta vez había sido mucho más arriesgado, pues en esta ocasión se desprende parte del suelo, cerca del generador, Kagami no tenía ni idea de qué hacer si aquello hubiera estado más cerca, pues no sería capaz de evitar que el generador cayese al vacío si el suelo se cayera justo debajo de ella. Eso obviamente se traduciría en que perdería las letras que le proporcione la prueba, y no quería eso, sin importar nada más.

─ Una vez más... Tengo que conseguirlo. Ojalá que este cable sí sea bueno...

Pero una vez más falla, y un trozo de pared de tamaño considerable cae, destruyendo todo lo que había en sus inmediaciones. El lugar se tornaba sumamente inestable. Era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se viniese abajo, y Kagami todavía tenía varios cables por elegir, lo cual complicaba todo completamente. El tiempo le jugaba en contra, presionando su mente hasta el límite y forzándola a tomar una desición que claramente le podría costar la vida si seguía errando. No tenía tiempo para pensarlo mucho, así toma un nuevo cable y lo conecta, siendo esta vez un resultado distinto el que obtiene: En un costado del generador empieza a abrirse una pequeña puerta, y en su interior Kagami consigue ver la memoria que estaba buscando, pero la misma estaba todavía lejos de su alcance, pues aquel compartimento todavía estaba protegido por una puerta de cristal bastante resistente y unos barrotes delgados.

─ Necesito conectar otros dos cables. Sé que nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero... ¿de verdad hacia falta que fuese tan difícil?

Todavía tenía trabajo que hacer, así que busca otro cable y conecta rápidamente, regresando las explosiones y un temblor que hacía que el generador se balanceara de una manera bastante espeluznante. Las oportunidades se acababan, y Kagami sentía que su pulso estaba bastante cerca del límite. Solo dos cables, dos míseros cables, y las letras ya estarían en sus manos, pero nuevamente la fortuna no le sonríe al conectar un nuevo cable, pues una nueva explosión surge de debajo, y el suelo se va agrietando de un modo muy peligroso.

─ ¡Vamos, que esto todavía no se acaba!

Otra vez lo intenta, y obtiene otra explosión. No se podía creer que realmente sus elecciones fueran tan pésmas. La oportunidad de esta pueba estaba escapando de entre sus dedos, cuando tan cerca se sentía de alcanzarla. Estaba defraudando a Tsukasa, lo cual hace que Kagami se desesperara todavía más, no queriendo pensar en lo que pasaría si al final su hermana muriese.

Con dificultad toma otro cable y se dispone a probarlo. Ahi estaba el segundo cable que necesitaba, pues los barrotes del pequeño compartimento se retiran, quedando así la puerta de cristal. Sólo le hacía falta un cable, y todo habrá quedado resuelto.

Pero nuevamente estaba el dilema de cuál cable elegir. Ya Kagami había tomado nota de su mala suerte eligiendo cables, por lo que obviamente no se sentía con ganas de celebrar nada hasta haber superado la prueba. Faltaba un único cable correcto, pero también faltaban varios cables que tenía que evitar, y más viendo el estado delicado en que estaba el edificio entero. Toda su suerte pendía de un cable, y Kagami estaba obligada a elegir ese cable que decidiría el destino de la prueba, pues no se veía que el edificio pudiera aguantar una explosión más.

─ Vamos, una más... Sólo una más...

Toma uno de los cables, esperando que fuese el correcto. Desgraciadamente no tenía manera de averiguar si lo era o no, así que todo era cuestión de esperar que así fuese. Conecta lentamente el cable...

Y no funcionó. Otra explosión agita el edificio, y las paredes, ya fracturadas, se venían abajo, y Kagami estaba contra las cuerdas. Con desesperación trata de agarrar otro cable y lo conecta, pero tampoco esa elección le fue favorable, el suelo bajo el generador se agrieta rápidamente, y pocos segundos después empieza a ceder. Kagami no tuvo otra alternativa que huir de allí, puesto qu ya no podía hacer nada cuando ve ese generador caer.

* * *

Kagami milagrosamente llega a la calle, y desde allí ve que el edificio se desmorona cada vez más rápido. Allí iban las letras de la tercera prueba, y eso significaba que había perdido una valiosa oportunidad para salvar a Tsukasa. Kagami cae de rodillas, y las lágrimas surgen en un curso amargo y doloroso. Un grito de frustración surge de sus entrañas, puesto que eso reducía las posibilidades para salvar a su hermana. Se sentía demasiado inferior en ese momento, las fuerzas abandonaban sus extremidades, y en ese momento recordaba que ni siquiera había desayunado. Había dado todo de sí para lograrlo, y al final no consiguió nada.

─ Perdóname, Tsukasa...

Trata de levantarse para regresar al hotel, pero no podía. Se sentía demasiado débil para hacer nada. Necesitaba descansar un momento y regresar a la ciudad, y muy posiblemente tendría que pedir ayuda, puesto que no podría seguir adelante sola. Incluso el malestar derivado de las dos pruebas anteriores regresaba, haciendo que Kagami se sintiera bastante mal. Estaba muy mareada, y no sería capaz de llegar lejos estando sola. A duras penas consigue llegar hasta el auto, si bien fue lo bastante testaruda para encenderlo y conducir de vuelta. Sin importar lo que pasara, no quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora toca explicar esta prueba, junto con su contraparte original de _Heavy Rain_ :

Fotografía de la anguila: Conectar un generador eléctrico con los cables correctos. Esto viene justificado por lo mucho que se relaciona a las anguilas con la electricidad, si bien esta relación establecida tiende a ser exagerada, pues las anguilas con esta peculiar capacidad sólo liberan cierto nivel de voltaje al momento de morder a sus presas, con el propósito de aturdirlas.

Origami de la lagartija: Cercenarse el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda. La relación es más obvia y más realista en comparación, pues que las lagartijas tienen la "milagrosa" habilidad de desprenderse de su cola o alguna de sus patas si se ve atrapada o algún depredador pretende devorarlo. Desde luego que las lagartijas luego recuperan los miembros perdidos, si bien Ethan Mars tendrá que quedarse de por vida con medio dedo en el caso de aceptar la prueba.

Y para el próximo capítulo contaremos nuevamente con la entrada en escena de Misao, para ver lo que va a hacer. Nos vemos pronto, así que no se preocupen.

Hasta otra


	53. Chapter 53

Como ya les había dicho en el capítulo anterior, regresamos con Misao y el momento que le espera. A ver lo que está por ocurrir.

Las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban incesantemente el techo tenían un extraño efecto de arrullo para la castaña. Ese era definitivamente el lugar que necesitaba para quitarse de encima los horribles efectos del insomnio. De ninguna manera extrañaría las pesadillas de los asesinos apareciendo hasta de debajo de las piedras y arremetiendo contra ella sin piedad.

Al momento en que finalmente despierta, Misao voltea perezosamente la mirada hacia su teléfono y comprueba la hora, viendo que, en efecto, se había quedado dormida hasta tarde. Realmente no le extrañaba, pues todavía tenía algo de ese agotamiento acumulado. Habían sido demasiadas noches de tormento y de imposibilidad para conciliar correctamente el sueño. Incluso a veces se preguntaba por qué había dejado la casa de sus padres, con lo bien que le sentaba estar allí mientras empezaba sus estudios universitarios. Tal vez fuese el sentimiento de soledad que había tenido desde que había perdido completamente el contacto con las demás, cuando su hermano se mudó con Ayano, y desde allí lo tenía muy difícil para volver a ver a nadie de esos contactos con los que en Ryoo tanto disfrutaba hablar.

Se levanta perezosamente, se estira y se dirige hasta la puerta para ver qué tan fuerte era la lluvia afuera. No lo era tanto como esperaba, pero estaba claro que la lluvia no terminaría pronto. Igual a Misao en ese momento le daba igual. Ver aquel gris cielo extrañamente no la incomodaba tanto como en otras ocasiones, posiblemente porque estaba mucho más descansada que en otras ocasiones. Su cabeza estaba más despejada, y su cuerpo más relajado, por lo que en ese momento se sentía bastante bien como para que esa lluvia fuera a arruinar su estado de humor. Regresa a la habitación, y allí toma su teléfono para empezar a llamar a Patricia, a la espera de más noticias.

─ _Hello?_

─ Patty-chan, soy Misao ─ saluda la castaña mientras da vueltas lentamente frente a la puerta ─ ¿Qué hay de las investigaciones que están dirigiendo Hiyori y tú? ¿Hay algo nuevo que hayan encontrado?

─ _No, la verdad es que no_ ─ a juzgar por la voz de Patricia, también ella había estado durmiendo hasta hace poco ─. _Anoche tuve que quedarme por un largo rato en la sala de prensa de la comisaría, y no sé si Hiyorin haya hecho algún progreso... Oh, and I have bad news, Misao-san_.

─ ¿Malas nuevas? ¿Cuáles son?

─ _Tal parece que Kagami-san ha sido señalada como la culpable del secuestro de Tsukasa-san. The police believes que Kagami es el asesino fotográfico_.

Eso había sido completamente sorprendente. Una cosa era que Kagami se señalara a sí misma como el asesino. Era entendible por los serios problemas que estaba pasando y todo aquello, pero que la policía hiciera ese mismo señalamiento daba un toque de gravedad muy especial al asunto. Si aquello que dijo Patricia era verdad, significaba que Kagami no estaba a salvo, y que la policía iría tras ella como sea.

─ _¿Misao-san?_

─ Dame un momento, Patty-chan. Tengo que comprobar una cosa...

Sin colgar la llamada, Misao sale de su habitación, con rumbo a la habitación de Kagami.

* * *

Era el peor escenario que Misao se pudiera imaginar en ese momento, y por desgracia se cumplió, pues Kagami no se encontraba. No se despegaba el teléfono de la oreja, pues sabía que tenía que seguir hablando con Patricia, pero saber que Kagami estaba sola ante el peligro allá afuera la había desconectado del mundo por un momento.

─ _Misao-san, the TV is repeating la rueda de prensa de anoche. Debes verla ahora mismo_.

No había tiempo para regresar a su habitación, por muy cerca que estuviese, así que Misao se queda en la habitación de Kagami y ve con lujo de detalles las declaraciones emitidas por el jefe del cuerpo de policía del distrito. Tras él se encontraban dos policías mujeres, y una de ellas se le hacía conocida a Misao, y rápidamente recuerda de qué.

─ Ella es la prima de la enanita... Ya se me hacía familiar esa cara... Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué dirían que Hiiragi es la culpable de esos asesinatos? ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron para fundamentar esos señalamientos, y por qué está ahí metida la prima de Konata?

─ _I don't know. La situación es bastante turbia, Misao-san_.

Misao no podría estar más de acuerdo. No entendía por qué su mejor mañana en meses tendría que ser arruinada de esa manera. No lo veía justo en absoluto, y simplemente se limita a hablar un poco más a Patricia para avisarle que iría a buscar más tarde a Kagami, puesto que ya no le sería posible dejarla sola.

Era raro que Kagami no cerrase con llave la habitación, y justo en ese momento era que Misao se daba cuenta de ello, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, así que simplemente cierra y se regresa a su habitación para arreglarse, e inmediatamente después trataría de buscarla. Pero para su suerte, su teléfono vuelve a sonar, y era un número que Misao tenía años de no ver.

─ ¿El número de la enanita? ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Extrañada atiende la llamada, y al poner el teléfono en su oído escucha que Kagami jadeaba. Cada vez estaba más confundida, y nuevamente iba a exigir explicaciones al respecto.

─ ¿Hiiragi? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de la enanita, y dónde demonios estás?

─ _El que yo tenga o no el teléfono de Konata no es tu problema, Kusakabe_ ─ responde Kagami con voz débil ─. _Si te estoy llamando, es porque enserio necesito ayuda. Me siento bastante mareada y ni siquiera puedo conducir. Me encuentro en el interior de un almacén, porque al parecer la policía me está buscando, y hace un minuto vi una patrullando estacionando cerca_.

─ Entonces has visto las noticias ─ Misao se soba la sien con los dedos de su mano libre ─. Dame tu dirección actual, que voy a buscarte ahora mismo. Ahora no hay excusa alguna para admitir que me necesitas.

─ _Deja ya de presumir y ven rápido. Te voy a decir la dirección exacta, así que anótalo si no crees que lo puedas memorizar_...

Misao asiente, aun a sabiendas que Kagami no podría ver ese gesto. Había llegado el momento de encarar nuevamente el peligro para darle una mano. Abre la puerta de su habitación bastante agitada y busca algo que se pudiera poner rápido mientras oía la dirección precisa a la que debía ir. Ya teniendo listo todo, baja corriendo las escaleras, entrega las llaves al encargado y se dirige a la moto para hacer rumbo al lugar indicado. Ya la operación de rescate había empezado de verdad.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Antes de ir a la parte en que Misao ayuda a Kagami, esta historia deberá trasladarse al escenario de Soujiro y Yukari para el próximo capítulo, así que esta continuación debe esperar un rato. No se preocupen, que eso viene bien justificado.

Hasta otra


	54. Chapter 54

Ahora sí llegamos a una nueva escena para Soujiro y Yukari, a la espera de que conigan algo para capturar al asesino, pero ¿conseguirán algo relevante? Simplemente lean y vean por su propia cuenta lo que vendrá.

El auto de Soujiro se estaciona frente a un local que realmente lucía bastante viejo y con las paredes desgastadas gracias al paso de los años. Yukari no dudaba que allí debería estar alguien con una edad bastante avanzada, pero esperaba que se tratara de la misma persona que Soujiro había mencionado.

Al momento en que ambos atraviesan la puerta, se encuentran con una colección inmensa de relojes, todos impecablemente sincronizados en la hora que estaban marcando, señal de que el encargado de allí era bastante dedicado a su trabajo. A Yukari se le hacia bastante fascinante el lugar, a la vez que un poco tétrico.

─ ¿Sabes cómo se llama el hombre que estamos buscando?

─ Desde luego. A mí nunca se me olvidan los nombres de las personas que Kanata me solía presentar ─ Soujiro da una breve mirada por el local antes de decidirse a llamar al encargado ─ ¡Hiro! ¿Te encuentras aquí, Hiro?

No hay respuesta, y eso ponía un tanto nerviosa a Yukari, aunque Soujiro no se mostraba para nada preocupado.

─ ¿Seguro que es aquí, Soujiro-san?

─ Completamente. No hay más relojerías en esta calle, así que no hay otros sitios a los que podamos buscar ─ Soujiro empieza a adentrarse en la tienda, y Yukari va con él.

─ Si así son las cosas, supongo que conseguiremos encontrar el tipo de máquina de escribir del asesino, y a partir de allí tendremos un margen de búsqueda más cerrado. Esto podría acercarnos a resolver el misterio ─ opina Yukari entusiasta.

─ Es una posibilidad. Tienes razón ─ concede Soujiro.

Ambos van más allá del recibidor, y detrás de allí se encuentran a un hombre bastante viejo que estaba revisando un pequeño y muy viejo reloj de bolsillo. El hombre en cuestión se notaba bastante desgastado, aunque era un poco gordo, y no había dado cuenta en absoluto de la presencia de las dos visitas que estaba teniendo, cosa que en cierto modo divertía a Soujiro.

─ Hiro. Tienes clientes.

El anciano da un respingo y voltea a ver a Soujiro y Yukari. Parecía que no esperaba a más gente por un buen tiempo, pues se notaba un poco confundido.

─ ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

─ No me digas que no te acuerdas de mí, Hiro ─ dice Soujiro con una media sonrisa ─. Soy Soujiro, ¿te acuerdas? Fui el "canalla" que se casó con Kanata.

─ ¡Oh, muchacho! ─ el viejo se levanta riendo y mira con más detenimiento a su visitante ─ Lo siento por no darme cuenta, pero es que han pasado muchísimos años ¿Como cuántos habrán sido?

─ Creo que quince, o tal vez un poco menos.

─ Ya. Pero el tiempo por lo menos ha sido benigno contigo, con todo y que te las hayas tenido que arreglar sin la pobrecita de Kanata ─ el anciano se levanta con algo de dificultad y luego se acerca a un mostrador donde había una botella de vino ─. Yo en cambio estoy cada vez más acabado. Hace años que mi vida gira alrededor del tic tac de estos relojes, así que el tiempo ha dejado de significar algo para mí, y antes de darme cuenta quedé así como me estás viendo.

─ No tienes que decir esas cosas, Hiro ─ anima Soujiro ─. Si todavía eres capaz de respirar y moverte, entonces el camino todavía no se acaba para ti.

─ Tal vez, pero igual siento que va siendo hora de que deje a mis aprendices las riendas de esta tienda. Cada vez me cuesta más atender este trabajo, empezando con que mi vista viene flaqueando desde hace años ─ el anciano toma unas tres pequeñas copas para servir un poco de vino ─ ¿Y la señorita gusta?

─ No, gracias ─ responde Yukari amablemente.

El anciano se encoge de hombros y sirve el vino para él y Soujiro. Para él constituía un auténtico placer poder ver a Soujiro después de tantos años. Casi parecía que hubiera podido recuperar a un hijo perdido. Los dos dan su señal de brindis y toman de un trago el vino, antes de ir al tema al que realmente habían llegado Soujiro y Yukari.

─ Hiro, hay una cosa bastante importante que necesito hablar contigo, y es que hay un sobre que necesitamos que averigües con qué máquina de escribrir fue escrita.

─ Seguro. En ese caso pásame la lupa, Soujiro. Con la vista que tengo, siempre la necesito para observar hasta los detalles más obvios.

Soujiro asiente y va en busca de la susodicha lupa mientras Yukari hacía entrega del sobre al encargado del lugar. No resulta difícil encontrar la lupa, y enseguida la entrega para así hacer la revisión que hacía falta.

Soujiro y Yukari esperan medio minuto mientras el anciano mira con detenimiento la letra del sobre. A juzgar por la cara que ponía, parecía que ya tenía una aproximación del tipo de máquina utilizada, algo que a Yukari le esperanzaba, y Soujiro esperaba tranquilamente a que se diera el veredicto.

─ ¿Ha conseguido identificar la letra? ─ dice al final Yukari en cuanto el anciano da por terminada la revisión.

─ Así es. Se trata de un modelo bastante viejo que ha llegado a Japón en varias ocasiones, especialmente para que fans videojuegos de consolas, y esto se debe a que a veces llegaban ejemplares a la venta con motivos de animes y videojuegos, lo que los hacía bastante populares entre los otakus y los gamers años atrás.

─ No me lo puedo creer ─ Yukari se lleva las manos a la cabeza ─ ¿Eso significa que tenemos que revisar a más de una décima parte de la población de Tokyo para saber quién escribió este sobre?

─ No creo. Como cualquier otra moda, estas máquinas van pasando, y muchos que antes compraban estos aparatos con gusto después se deshacían de ellos en cuanto surgieron otras cosas que les llamasen más la atención, además que entraron en escena las computadoras y el internet, lo cual dejó estos aparatos en un lamentable estado de obsolescencia, y la mayoría de los modelos sobrevivientes quedaron a manos de coleccionistas y fans de los videojuegos de antaño, aunque es posible que ni siquiera el cinco por ciento haya escrito una sola letra con ellas en años. Me jugaría el cuello a que es así.

Eso parecía reducir de manera significativa el número de personas a las que haría falta buscar, lo cual causaba cierto alivio a Yukari. Soujiro en cambio estaba pensativo. Dicho dato todavía no decía nada, así que era necesario ahondar un poco más en el asunto.

─ ¿Y qué hay de los que sí han usado esa máquina de escribir por lo menos una vez en los últimos... dos o tres años? Supongo que alguno habría venido aquí para que lo reparases, pues no sé de nadie más que trate estos aparatos tan viejos.

─ Es justo como dices, Soujiro ─ asiente el anciano bastante contento ─. La vejez de estos aparatos hace que se dañen con cierta facilidad si se someten a presión o se usan muy seguido, y todo el que haya dado uso a estos modelos ha tenido que venir aquí. Fue una suerte que pudiera rescatar varios modelos de máquinas de escribir distintos cuando empezaron a ser desechados, pues de ese modo me he abastecido de varios repuestos que cada vez son más difíciles de conseguir. Incluso mis aprendices llegaron a pensar que los proveedores con los que suelo contactar ni siquiera existen.

─ Eso significa que hay un registro de las personas que han venido aquí con una máquina de escribir para que las repare, ¿no? ─ dice Yukari emocionada.

─ Sí, así es. Ahora mismo voy por la lista de clientes, en vista que están muy interesados en el tema. No tardo mucho.

Soujiro y Yukari retroceden un poco para darle paso al anciano para que fuera a buscar los registros. Yukari estaba bastante contenta, pues sentía que estaba más cerca de dar con la identidad del asesino fotográfico. Mientras esperaban a que el anciano llegase, ambos se pasean por el lugar, viendo todas las cosas que se había dedicado a reparar. Era todo un maestro en su labor, y Yukari se maravillaba con varias de ellas, como por ejemplo una cajita musical con la bailarina dando vueltas mientras sonaba la tonada. Yukari toma la cajita y se dedica a escuchar, embelesada con esa tonada tan bonita, la cual no parecía acabar, pero a Yukari no le preocupaba.

─ Esto me recuerda mucho a cuando tenía que cantarle a Miyuki para que se durmiera cuando era pequeña. Me gustaría mucho que oyese esto...

Soujiro se acerca lentamente a Yukari, contemplando también la cajita musical. Durante un rato la escuchan juntos, hasta que Soujiro gira la vista hacia atrás.

─ Hiro se está tardando en venir ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ dice Yukari extrañada ─ ¿Qué le podría estar retrasando? ─ en ese momento mira uno de los relojes ─ Ya han pasado como tres minutos. Si tan reducido es el número de usuarios de esa máquina que vienen, no creo que le tome mucho tiempo dar con todos los registros.

Soujiro asiente en respuesta, y él se adentra nuevamente para ver lo que pasaba, y Yukari deja la cajita en su lugar antes de ir tras él. Soujiro llama al anciano un par de veces, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta, y en cuanto llega al fondo del local, retrocede al ver algo bastante perturbador.

─ No puede ser...

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Soujiro-san? ─ Yukari también llega al lugar, y se horroriza al descubrir lo que vio Soujiro ─ ¡No puede ser! Hiro-san...

Delante de Soujiro y Yukari yacía muerto el anciano que les estaba ayudando, y un charco de sangre salía de su cabeza.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Este giro tan repentino seguramente no se lo esperaban, y tampoco los que hayan jugado por primera vez _Heavy Rain_. Pero hasta aquí dejamos el capítulo, y nos veremos muy pronto para ver cómo sigue.

Hasta otra


	55. Chapter 55

Hola nuevamente. No es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo (igual jamás dejo pasar la oportunidad con esta historia=, pero ya veo el momento adecuado para un nuevo capítulo, así que es hora de aprovechar.

Soujiro y Yukari retroceden un par de pasos: Delante de ellos se encontraban el anciano que estaba a cargo de la relojería, evidentemente muerto, y el comunicador de un teléfono se encontraba colgando, apenas a unos metros de él.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ dice Yukari asustada.

La ventana estaba abierta, y Soujiro se acerca a ella para ver si alguien intentaba huir, pero al asomar la cabeza no ve absolutamente nada. Era simplemente un callejón completamente vacío y azotado por la lluvia, así que se vuelve a meter y cierra cauidadosamente.

─ Si el asesino optó por escapar, el sitio más factible es la ventana ─ concluye Soujiro con pesar ─. Esto no me gusta nada. Tengo el presentimiento de que el asesino sabía lo que Hiro estaba haciendo, y por eso lo mató.

─ ¿Crees que haya sido el asesino fotográfico? ─ Yukari estaba casi alarmada ante esa idea.

Soujiro se limita a asentir. Era bastante lógico pensar en esa posibilidad, pero era bastante curioso ¿Acaso el asesino los había estado mirando todo el tiempo? ¿En qué momento se metió a la tienda sin que ellos se hubiesen dado cuenta de nada? Pensar que pudieron haber estado justo al lado del asesino fotográfico, si quiera un solo segundo, era una idea bastante terrorífica, además que a Yukari le causaba una impotencia tremenda, pues había concluído que tuvo, a solo unos metros de sí misma, la posibilidad de detener a ese desgraciado.

Soujiro por su parte se acerca al teléfono, lo toma y lo acerca a su oído, y al hacerlo abre bastante los ojos.

─ _¿Se encuentra ahí, señor? Hemos enviado una unidad de policía al lugar, así que por favor mantenga la calma_.

Soujiro cuelga inmediatamente, y Yukari se preocupa al ver la cara que tenía, como si algo todavía peor estuviera pasando en ese mismo momento.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Soujiro-san?

─ El asesino llamó a la policía.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Justo como acabas de oír. El asesino acaba de contactar con la policía y dejó la comunicación abierta para localizar el lugar al cual hay que enviar las patrullas antes de escapar. Esto es bastante malo, pues significa que la policía viene por nosotros.

─ ¿Cómo que vienen por nosotros? ─ Yukari se pone pálida por el miedo ─ Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nada...

─ Ya lo sé, pero somos los únicos presentes aquí, y no hay ningún testigo del hecho, así que lógicamente mirarán primero hacia nosotros, porque somos lo que estábamos en la tienda durante el asesinato.

Yukari se lleva las manos a la cabeza. No se esperaba que, buscando al asesino de su hija, terminara ella misma en la mira de la policía. A pesar de todo, Soujiro mantenía la calma, y saca un pañuelo con el que empieza a limpiar el marco de la ventana, y luego va por el teléfono.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Soujiro-san? ─ Yukari definitivamente no entendía qué pretendía su acompañante.

─ Limpiar nuestras huellas ─ concluye él ─. Las marcas de nuestros dedos son los más recientes que hay en la tienda, y en cuanto la policía descubra lo ocurrido, puedes contar con que no dejarán un solo cabo suelto para averiguar lo que ocurrió.

─ ¿Pero no podríamos decir que estábamos al frente de la tienda? ─ intenta Yukari.

─ Independientemente de que nos crean o no, seguimos estando en problemas ─ mantiene Soujiro con seriedad ─. Tenemos solamente un día para rescatar a Tsukasa, y lo que menos necesitamos en pasar varias horas en la comisaría, esperando a que nos interroguen.

Ahí hacía falta admitir que Soujiro tenía razón. No se podían permitir quedarse detenidos si tenían la posibilidad de ayudar a resolver el misterio de la identidad del asesino fotográfico y salvar a Tsukasa. Mientras Soujiro sigue limpiando con rapidez, Yukari se agacha y se pone a recoger todos los registros de los clientes de la tienda.

─ Esto es para que nuestra llegada a este lugar no sea en vano ─ dice antes de que Soujiro tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar nada ─. Tú sigue, que voy a guardar todo esto, y luego podremos irnos.

Soujiro frunce el ceño ante la terquedad de Yukari, pero no le queda otra opción que seguir e ir a la sala del local para limpiar todo lo que habían tocado. Aunque su primera misión resulta un tanto confusa, pues la botella era fácil de reconocer, pero no recordaba en cuál vaso fue que había bebido directamente. Fueron unos pocos segundos angustiantes, pero al final Soujiro decide no amargarse demasiado y limpia ambos, siempre procurando no dejar más huellas tras las que son borradas.

Lo siguiente que Soujiro revisa es la cajita musical que Yukari había estado viendo mientras esperaban en la tienda, así que también va por la cajita y la limpia con mucho cuidado, tomando en cuenta que aquel objeto era bastante delicado y no quería empeorarlo todo.

Mira un momento hacia afuera, pero todavía no había ningún policía, lo cual significaba que todavía tenían la oportunidad para escapar de aquel problema. Lo siguiente es recordar qué otra cosa había tocado, y en el acto se acuerda de la lupa que le había pedido el pobre anciano, y rápidamente lo busca y procede a limpiarlo, justo cuando aparece Yukari con varios registros en brazos.

─ ¿Ya has borrado todas nuestras huellas?

─ He hecho todo lo posible ─ responde Soujiro mientras deja la lupa ─. Espero que por lo menos esto nos permita salir bien librados de esta incómoda situación.

Yukari se siente mucho más aliviada, pues ahora podría seguir adelante con su cometido, y Soujiro se acerca a la puerta y la abre para permitirle el paso. Soujiro, antes de irse de allí, da una triste mirada a la tienda. Esperaba haber podido tener un mejor rato allí, puesto que el lugar le traía algunos recuerdos. Mucho lamentaba la muerte de aquel viejo llamado Hiro, pero por desgracia ya no había posibilidad de hacer nada por él. Cierra la puerta y se dirige al auto, donde Yukari ya se encontraba y se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

─ Lo siento mucho por tu amigo, Soujiro-san ─ dice Yukari con pesar ─. Sé que eran amigos y que te alegra haber podido verlo después de tanto tiempo, y que al final...

─ No lo lamentes ─ interrumpe Soujiro ─. Él vivió exactamente como lo había deseado. Obtuvo muchas satisfacciones y alegrías, así que su vida, aparte de larga, fue bastante completa. Por lo menos quiero pensar que estaba feliz poco antes de que muriese, igual que lo estuvo Kanata.

Yukari prefirió no tocar más el tema. Soujiro, detrás de esa fachada de seguridad y seriedad, tenía bastante pesar a cuestas, y eso era algo que sabía de sobra. El anciano y Kanata quizá fueron felices antes de morir, pero también supo que jamás logró descubrir qué ocurrió exactamente con Konata antes de que ella tuviera esa misma suerte. Se podía imaginar que aquella duda por sí sola lo carcomía todavía, pero ese no era momento para molestar una vieja herida.

─ Vamos a casa. Tengo que hacer varias cosas bastante importantes.

─ De acuerdo. Allá vamos, Yukari-san.

El auto arranca, y poco después que se alejara es que llega la policía para averiguar lo que pasó, encontrando únicamente a un anciano muerto por un golpe sangrante en la cabeza y sin ninguna huella que les permitiese pensar en ningún sospechoso. El cielo gris en ese momento tenía una razón adicional para llorar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Aquí hay otro obstáculo bastante curioso, ¿no creen? Y para el próximo capítulo sí vamos con Kagami y Misao, a ver cómo le hacen para salir de los problemas. Yo por mi parte me retiro, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	56. Chapter 56

Hola una vez más. Ahora mismo regresamos con Misao, la cual tiene una misión un poco complicada. A ver cómo lo resuelve.

Misao avanza por las anegadas calles, queriendo llegar rápido al lugar al que Kagami la había llamado.

El frío golpeaba con inclemencia, a la par de las gotas de lluvia que no cesaban su funesto ritmo, pero todo aquello no era suficiente para detenerla. Se había propuesto ir al rescate de su antigua compañera, y no iba a cejar en su cometido, cuando ve que por la calle se movilizaba una patrulla. En el acto deduce que estaban ahí por sospechar que Kagami se encontraba cerca. Eso claramente significaba que Kagami estaba en serios problemas, y Misao no podía apresurarse demasiado para no llamar la atención. Su operación de búsqueda y rescate debía ser meticulosa, a pesar de no estar acostumbrada a hacer cosas así.

* * *

En una patrulla se encontraba Yui y Yue, vigilando cuidadosamente la actividad en las calles. Ahora que tenían fijado el blanco de su búsqueda, estaban obligadas a darle caza hasta poder llevarla a la comisaría.

Yui no estaba del todo conforme, especialmente en el sentido de que se negaba a creer que la mejor amiga de su difunta prima pudiera ser la responsable de la muerte de ocho chicas en lo últimos dos años. Era un golpe subjetivo bastante fuerte el que estaba padeciendo en ese momento, al contrario que Yue, la cual, por no tener ninguna relación con Kagami, podría tener más cabeza fría para analizar la situación, aunque estaba claro que no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, y todo por querer tener a un culpable al cual exponer.

─ En cualquier momento debería aparecer Kagami Hiiragi ─ se decía a sí misma Yue con la mirada pasando de un lado a otro de la calle ─. Nuestros agentes la vieron pasar por aquí, y no se pudieron haber equivocado...

─ Estás cayendo muy fácilmente en la ansiedad ─ reprende Yui ─. Da igual que tengamos identificado al objetivo correcto, pues el proceso de captura siempre debe ser acorde al pprocedimiento...

─ No me digas lo que ya sé.

Ambas siguen viendo la calle, y entonces pasa la moto de Misao frente al auto, estacionando justo donde se encontraba un almacén que estaba abandonado. Al quitarse el casco, Misao es fácilmente identificada por Yui. Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver esa cara, aparte de que no era alguien con quien haya tenido muchos encuentros ni nada por el estilo, pero no tuvo dificultad alguna para reconocerla. Para Yue en cambio era una chica extraña parando de manera imprevista en el lugar, entrando en uno de los edificios cercanos, cosa que le extraña mucho.

─ ¿Qué está haciendo esa chica? ¿No se da cuenta que la zona ronda una asesina?

─ Ni idea. Igual nadie le habrá avisado ─ responde Yui relajándose en su asiento.

─ Esa actitud es muy rara. A saber para qué se está metiendo allí...

* * *

La situación era bastante arriesgada. Misao suspira aliviada al ver que aquellas dos policías (no reconoció a Yui) no la tomaran en cuenta al entrar allí. Tal y como le había explicado, Kagami se encontraba allí, sentada en un rincón, lidiando con el dolor que atormentaba su cuerpo y la jaqueca que la hacía sostenerse la cabeza. Era una visión bastante lamentable, aunque en esta ocasión Misao no se a dar la oportunidad de quedarse mirando.

─ Te están esperando allá afuera, Hiiragi. La policía está vigilando, a la espera de que salgas de allí y te puedan capturar.

Kagami no responde. No se le ocurría nada que decir al respecto, así que se limita a quejarse quedamente por los dolores que estaba padeciendo. Misao por su parte tantea el lugar, queriendo dar con una salida antes de que a la policía se le ocurriera entrar a ese lugar.

Pero el problema es que no había una salida clara, aparte de la puerta por la que había entrado.. También había una ventana, pero la misma estaba cerrada, además que estaba aproximadamente a dos metros de altura, y que además estaba tapada por varias vigas de madera atravesadas, lo cual dificultaba mucho su uso para huir. La castaña ve todo lo que había a su alrededor, trazando un plan mental para abrir un camino de escape.

─ No tenemos mucho tiempo. Es cuestión de tiempo para que vengan, así que tendrá que ser de este modo...

Kagami alza ligeramente la mirada mientras ve a Misao empezando a esforzarse para derribar todas las vigas que estaban a mitad de camino. Cada una de ellas se notaba bastante pesada, lo cual hacía que Misao se esforzara mucho para lograrlo, pero poco a poco conseguía completar ese primer paso.

* * *

─ _El perímetro ha sido revisado completamente, y no hemos dado con ningún rastro de la sospechosa_ ─ suena la voz de un policía por la radio, informando a Yue y Yui.

─ Eso significa que sólo falta revisar este lugar ─ Yue toma lentamente la radio para empezar a dar instrucciones ─. Que vengan a esta zona los refuerzos. Procederemos a revisar el almacén abandonado que se encuentra en el área este de la zona señalada.

─ _Entendido_.

Yui no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Al menos contaba con que el resto de los policías tuvieran un accionar más concienzudo en comparación con la demente que tenía por compañera, aunque todavía tendría que lidiar con la autoridad que ella ejercería sobre los refuerzos una vez que éstos llegasen. Era un tanto complicado, pero sabía que tenía que ir con la cabeza fría para impedir que la situación saliese de control.

No tardaron ni un minuto, y ya los refuerzos solicitados habían llegado. Yui y Yue salen del auto, en señal de que la operación de búsqueda y persecución había comenzado en ese lugar.

* * *

A Misao le faltaban solamente algunas vigas, y entonces tendría la ventana completamente despejada para luego intentar llevar una caja hasta allí para intentar alcanzarla. Por un momento había pensado que estaba empezando a oxidarse físicamente, porque aquella labor realmente le estaba costando mucho para llevarla a cabo.

Kagami seguía sin moverse de su lugar, incapaz en ese momento de hacer nada para ayudar a Misao, pero esperaba que lo consiguiera. Ambas estaban conscientes de que el tiempo se les agotaba, y Misao consigue derribar la última viga.

─ ¡Ya está! Aguante un poco más, Hiiragi, que vamos a salir, te lo prometo.

─ No te preocupes, que de aquí no me muevo ─ responde Kagami con un hilo de voz.

Lo siguiente que había que hacer era mover una caja bastante pesada que se encontraba a algunos metros de la ventana. Parecía estar vacía, pero eso no impidió que Misao sufriera mucho para empujarla hasta su sitio. Ambas sabían que la policía se estaba movilizando, y Kagami casi podía oír las pisadas de los agentes acercándose a la puerta, armas en mano, a la puerta.

─ Un poco más... un poco más... ─ se decía Misao en su lucha contra la caja.

─ Tal vez debas irte. No hay más tiempo ─ Kagami hace un vano esfuerzo por levantarse ─. No hay manera en que escape de ellos, y tal vez tú puedas ayudar a Tsukasa...

─ ¡No quiero escuchar tus palabras de resignación, Hiiragi! ─ Misao reprende a Kagami con enfado ─ De esta salimos juntas, pase lo que pase.

Kagami no veía de qué manera podría Misao cumplir con su palabra, especialmente porque ya era capaz de ver la sombra de los pies de la policía debajo de la puerta. Ya estaban ahí, y en cualquier momento abrirían la puerta.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Acaso en algún momento dije que esto sería sencillo? Creo que jamás lo dije, así que espero que no les sorprenda en lo más mínimo. Para el próximo capítulo continuamos con este asunto tan complicado, así que nos veremos pronto.

Hasta otra


	57. Chapter 57

Aquí vamos otra vez, un nuevo capítulo de Amor y Redención, y otra desventura plena en riesgos y todo lo demás. Ni Lucky Star, ni _Heavy Rain_ , ni los cinco primeros capítulos de esta historia me pertenecen.

Misao finalmente consigue mover la caja hasta posicionarla bajo la ventana, y rápidamente se sube para ver que no hubiese ningún inconveniente a la hora de salir. Ningún sentido tenía sacar a Kagami de un problema si iba a lanzarla a algo todavía peor. El callejón afuera parecía despejado, y el enrejado que lo separaba del resto de la calle impediría a los policías perseguirles. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba para ayudar a Kagami a escapar, así que sin darle más vueltas va a ayudarla a levantarse, aunque al hacerlo, Kagami se queja por el dolor.

─ Aguanta, Hiiragi. De esta saldremos las dos.

─ Eso espero... no creo que una celda sea el lugar idóneo para sobreponerme a este dolor.

* * *

Varios policías, armados hasta los dientes, rodeaban la puerta del almacén al que había entrado Misao recién, y tanto Yui como Yue se acercaban, seguras de que Kagami no tenía manera alguna de salir de allí, si es que se encontraba dentro.

─ Ya la tenemos. Kagami Hiiragi no se nos va a escapar, y así pondremos fin a la historia del asesino fotográfico ─ se regodeaba Yue con un gozo malsano.

─ Y ahí vamos otra vez ─ rezonga Yui con fastidio.

* * *

Misao ayuda a Kagami a subirse a la caja, la sostiene en todo momento para evitar que una punzada de dolor haga a Kagami soltarse, y luego es que ella misma sube a la ventana, nuevamente dando un vistazo al exterior. Kagami ya estaba mentalmente lista para intentar el escape ideado por Misao, así que la castaña la empuja hacia arriba para que atravesara la ventana. La puerta del almacén estaba totalmente rodeada, por lo que Misao va tan rápido como puede sin lanzar a Kagami de manera demasiado brusca. El tiempo seguía corriendo en contra.

─ Vamos. Lo lograremos, Hiiragi.

* * *

─ ¿Haces los honores, Narumi?

─ De acuerdo ─ Yui se pone al frente del grupo y toma la puerta para proceder a abrir ─. Ojalá que esto sirva de algo.

* * *

Ya Kagami estaba afuera, así que Misao da un salto hacia la ventana para así facilitar su propia salida, cuando escucha que la puerta ya esstaba siendo abierta. Los policías estaban por verla...

* * *

Yui empuja con todas sus fuerzas, pudiendo así abrir completamente la puerta del almacén. Todos los agentes armados entran con disposición a abrir fuego ante la más mínima muestra de hostilidad, y Yue misma también tenía su arma desenfundada.

Pero el lugar se veía vacío. Ni siquiera se veía aquella chica castaña que recién había entrado, cosa que confunde un poco a los policías durante un par de segundos.

─ Tiene que haber alguna explicación ─ Yue mira a su alrededor, buscando algo que sentía que faltaba.

No tardó nada en descubrir lo que quería ver: Una caja recién movida (el camino abierto de polvo así lo demostraba) y varias tablas de madera caídas que todavía tenían una ligera capa de suciedad levantada. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, la ventana abierta completaba el cuadro.

─ Con que eso pasó ─ Yui también había notado lo que ocurrió.

─ ¡La asesina acaba de escaparse! ─ Yue sale corriendo del almacén y se dirige al enrejado que cerraba el paso al callejón ─ ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ahí está Kagami Hiiragi!

Todos los policías se alarman, pues ya con eso habían confirmado a su objetivo. Yui no tenía otra alternativa que colaborar con la cacería, principalmente porque pretendía que Kagami le informara más sobre el caso, pues presentía que ella sabía mucho más de lo que había relatado en su denuncia.

* * *

Misao llevaba a rastras a Kagami, puesto que ésta apenas era capaz de moverse por su propia cuenta, cosa que hizo que Misao se preguntara cómo le hizo Kagami para llegar a ese almacén sin ayuda. A Kagami en cambio le preocupaba otra cosa que nada tenía que ver.

─ Kusakabe... ¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a tu moto y mi auto? Está claro que la policía se los llevará luego de que esta persecución termine.

─ No me puedo creer que te preocupe eso mientas la policía está pisando tus talones ─ dice Misao con tono irónico ─. Eso ya está cubierto, Hiiragi. Pude llamar a algunos amigos para que se encargaran de mi moto antes de llegar aquí, y también les di el lugar en que me dijiste que guardaste el auto. No te preocupes, que tengo contactos muy eficientes, aparte de Hiyori y Patricia.

Kagami se reservó cualquier opinión al respecto. Quería creer que lo que Misao decía era verdad, así que mejor fijó su atención al frente, aunque tanto ella como la castaña se encuentran con una escena bastante caótica para ser cierta.

─ Mierda... ¿justo ahora?

La calle estaba completamente tapada por un embotellamiento, pero era forzosamente necesario atravesar el lugar, pues la policía claramente aparecería por cualquiera de ambos lados, haciendo poco práctico intentar algo así. Misao toma aire profundamente y procede a empujar a Kagami entre esa sobre-concentración de automóviles.

* * *

─ ¡Que no se escape! ─ ordena Yue mientras atravesaba una de las vías alternas más cercanas ─ Ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos para permitirnos ser derrotados.

─ Pues por falta de esfuerzo no se van a escapar ─ opina Yui, la cual también iba a toda velocidad.

Al atravesar el trecho completamente, se encuentran el pandemónium de automóviles que impedían el paso de la vista. Como era de esperarse, ni Misao ni Kagami aparecían, y para las dos policías era más que obvio por dónde habían ido para desaparecer de la vista.

─ ¡Esto no se queda así! ─ Yue avanza por entre los autos con su pistola en mano, y Yui va tras ella.

─ ¡Procura que no se te escape un tiro mientras estás en público, Yue!

─ Eso ya lo sé.

* * *

Misao y Kagami consiguen atravesar la calle con bastantes penurias, aunque un nuevo rayo de esperanza brilla para ellas al encontrarse con una estación subterránea del tren, cosa no muy común, pero sí muy conveniente en ese momento. Esto suponía una oportunidad que valía oro para ambas, así que Misao continúa llevando a Kagami, bajando por la escalera mecánica mientras avanzaba para así llegar hasta abajo lo más rápido posible antes de que apareciese la policía.

─ ¡No te rindas, Hiiragi, que lo vamos a lograr!

Una vez abajo, ambas tienen la suerte de estar en un sitio bastante concurrido de gente. Aquello obviamente les ofrecía serias dificultades para avanzar de manera fluida, pero semejante congregación era buena para pasar desapercibidos, además que también entorpecería el paso de la policía.

Al llegar a los torniquetes, Misao hace pasar primero a Kagami, haciendo que ésta se tuviera que sostener mientras esperaba a que la castaña sacara provecho de su respectivo turno antes de continuar la penosa marcha.

* * *

Yue y Yui ya habían atravesado también la calle, pero no dieron con el paradero de Kagami, para desagrado de la primera, la cual de órdenes a todos los demás policías a que revisase las calles. Mientras tanto ellas dos bajan a la estación subterránea para dar caza a Kagami.

Tal y como Misao había deducido, la cantidad de gente a mitad de camino estorba bastante el paso de las dos policías, las cuales al llegar abajo apenas consiguen divisar a Kagami antes de que bajase a los andenes del tren.

─ ¡Ahí están, Narumi! ¡Ya la tenemos!

─ También yo la vi. No hace falta que lo grites ─ regaña Yui.

A ambas les cuesta atravesar la muchedumbre. Yue en particular se habría paso empujando bruscamente la gente, ganándose en el proceso uno que otro insulto, aunque a ella no le importaba por tener su vista fijada en capturar a Kagami. Nada más importaba, y estaba dispuesta a todo para lograrlo.

Ya habiendo llegado a los torniquetes, ambas saltan sobre ellos para dirigirse a las escaleras para dirigirse al nivel inferior. Estaban cada vez más cerca...

* * *

Misao y Kagami consiguen llegar al andén, pero el tren que estaba justo enfrente ya estaba cerrando sus puertas, haciendo imposible que pudieran utilizarlo para escapar, pero Misao sigue avanzando, y Kagami aguantaba como podía las ganas de quejarse de dolor. Ambas veían que el tren ya se iba, pero no podían darse el lujo de esperar a que llegase otro, pues claramente la policía las alcanzaría. Es entonces que Misao tiene una idea bastante loca, una que si salía mal tendría un desenlace suicida.

─ A las vías, Hiiragi. Tenemos que llegar al otro lado antes de que llegue el siguiente tren.

─ ¿Estás segura, Kusakabe?

─ No es cuestión de que esté segura o no. Lo que importa es que no te capturen. No ayudarás a Tsukasa tras una celda, así que vamos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Esta escena de drama policial en lo particular se me hace divertida. No sé qué dirán ustedes en cambio, pero espero que lo dejen expresado en sus opiniones. Ya me despido por el momento, que tengo muchas cosas por hacer, como historias por escribir, por hacer un ejemplo.

Hasta otra


	58. Chapter 58

Luego de unas vacaciones (que no se sintieron como vacaciones), vuelvo al tren con esta historia que obviamente da de qué hablar. Les digo más al finalizar el capítulo.

Misao baja primero a las vías del tren para luego ayudar a Kagami a bajar. A juzgar por las vibraciones de las vías, no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que llegase otro tren, así que la castaña iba con bastante apuro, pese a que Kagami se quejaba bastante del dolor.

─ ¡Aguanta, Hiiragi! Recuerda que todo esto está pasando por ti...

─ No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, Kusakabe. Eso lo tengo bastante claro.

─ Entonces vamos, que no nos queda tiempo. El tren viene en cualquier momento.

Ambas van cruzando las vías lo más rápido que permite el cuerpo de Kagami. El otro lado no estaba lejos, por lo que tenían que intentarlo un poco más. Estaban demasiado cerca de su oportunidad de escapatoria, y por esa razón no se podían rendir.

* * *

Yui y Yue habían tenido dificultades para pasar de los torniquetes de la estación, pero ahora tenían que lidiar con otro problema, y es que las personas que habían salido del último tren estaban abarrotando las escaleras, haciendo imposible cualquier intento por bajar. Yue sentía que explotaría de ira en cualquier momento de no cambiar la cosa.

─ Esto es inútil ─ dice Yui ─. Toda esta gente no nos va a dejar ninguna alternativa de avance.

─ ¡Mierda! Ahí mismo, a unos pocos metros, tenemos a nuestro objetivo. Tenemos a la asesina que estamos buscando justo al alcance de la mano, y ahora se nos va a escapar ─ Yue le da un fuerte golpe a la pared ─. Como me gustaría pegarle un tiro a alguien en este momento.

─ Mucho cuidado con excederte ─ advierte Yui ─. Este no es lugar para estar sacando el arma.

La gente agolpada en las escaleras van pasando rápidamente, por lo que el camino se va despejando poco a poco, y Yui y Yue avanzan en lo que tienen finalmente la oportunidad de bajar, reanudando así la persecución.

─ ¡Ya las tenemos, la vamos a capturar!

* * *

Ya estaban al otro lado, y Misao ayuda a Kagami para que subiese.

El problema es que aquello era mucho más difícil que bajarla, y en los túneles empieza a avizorarse la luz de un tren que iba a llegar, y era precisamente por la misma vía en que ellas dos se encontraban.

─ Hiiragi, no es por presionarte, pero creo que vas a tener que ignorar tu dolor para subir. En cualquier momento nos pasarán por encima.

Kagami trata de hacer lo que Misao le había indicado, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por subir completamente para que luego Misao diera un salto y trepara rápidamente. Por la mínima se había logrado salvar la castaña, pero no había la oportunidad de quedarse en el piso mucho tiempo. Tomando en cuenta lo agotadas que estaban ambas, lo mejor que podrían hacer era abordar el tren para así no seguir corriendo, así que nuevamente levanta a Kagami y la encamina con todas sus fuerzas.

─ Jamás pensé que una carrera como esta pudiera ser tan cansada y dolorosa ─ confiesa Kagami.

─ Yo tampoco, pero sigamos.

Y finalmente lo logran. Kagami y Misao consiguen atravesar la puerta antes de que ésta se cerrara, y el tren empieza a moverse. Misao y Kagami toman asiento, aprovechando que aquella unidad iba bastante vacía, y pueden así darse la oportunidad de respirar tranquilas, pues ya habían logrado escapar.

* * *

Yui y Yue consiguen llegar, pero se llevan una sorpresa al ver que Kagami no se encontraba por ningún lado. No había mucha gente en el andén, por lo que no era probable que su objetivo se escondiera entre la gente. Aquella situación obviamente hizo que Yue se frustrara mucho.

─ Lo teníamos demasiado cerca. Estaba en nuestras manos ¿Cómo es que Kagami Hiiragi consiguió escaparse? ¿Cómo?

Yui no se toma la molestia de responder. No creía que valiera la pena siquiera intentarlo. En lugar de eso, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en que Kagami fue bastante ingeniosa para superarlas, y que ahora tocaba regresar a la comisaría.

* * *

Kagami y Misao habían logrado regresal al motel, y Misao ayuda a Kagami a sentarse sobre la cama. Ambas habían pasado unos momentos bastante intensos, y esperaban que aquello no se fuera a repetir, aunque sabían de entrada que ese deseo no se iba a cumplir.

─ ¿Pudiste hallar alguna pista del paradero de tu hermanita? ─ pese a que estaba molesta con Kagami, Misao prefirió priorizar ese punto.

─ No. Fallé en aquella prueba ─ admite Kagami con tristeza ─. Me quedan dos pruebas más que debo completar mañana temprano a más tardar, o de otro modo no lo conseguiré.

─ Lo lamento bastante ─ Misao se apoya en la pared y mira hacia otro lado ─. Sé que quizá no te estoy haciendo ningún favor. Tal vez yo misma esté acelerando las cosas malas, pero es que simplemente no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Yo también estoy muy preocupada por tu hermanita, y quiero hacer algo para ayudar a salvarla.

─ Lo sé. Gracias ─ dice Kagami, consiguiendo sorprender a Misao.

─ ¿A qué lugar fuiste exactamente?

─ ¿Y a qué viene eso? ¿Acaso tiene ese lugar algo interesante?

─ Recuerda que estoy constantemente en contacto con Hiyori y Patty-chan. Si sé dónde estuviste, podré pedirles ayuda para saber qué personas podrían tener que ver, pues en todas partes siempre hay alguien ejerciendo alguna influencia no muy positiva.

─ Tiene sentido... ─ Kagami se pone pensativa, y luego saca la fotografía de la anguila para dársela a Misao ─ Ten mucho cuidado a la hora de averiguar quién podría estar detrás de esto. En este momento eres la única persona a la que puedo decirle esto, y te agradecería que anotes aquí mismo la dirección para que no tengas que sacar la fotografía.

Misao asiente y sigue el consejo de Kagami. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no equivocarse en ningún trazo, pues no quería ninguna confusión a la hora de hablar con Hiyori y Patricia. De los datos obtenidos podría lograr, directa o indirectamente, la clave para identificar al asesino fotográfico.

─ Ya está. Toma. Voy entonces a hacer mi propia investigación, y prometo tenerte al tanto en cuanto consiga algo relevante.

Misao se va de allí, y Kagami se queda con la foto de la anguila en su mano durante un rato. Había varias cosas en las que debía pensar, pero no cabía duda en que había decidido confiar en Misao, la única persona en ese momento que podría realmente ayudarle. Lentamente busca las demás fotografías, y al tenerlas, saca la cuarta foto, correspondiente a un cuervo.

No estaba todavía en condiciones para salir de allí sola. Por lo menos debía esperar un par de horas para sentirse mejor, pero de todas maneras quiso leer la foto, todo para tener una idea de lo que le esperaba:

 _¿Estás dispuesta a ponerte a prueba para salvar a un ser querido?_

Ponerse a prueba. Sonaba como si Kagami tenía que someterse a alguna prueba física o mental. En ese momento la cuarta prueba parecía ser bastante mala, tomando en cuenta lo mal que Kagami se encontraba en ese momento. Pero incluso eso no sería suficiente para detenerla en su cometido por salvar a Tsukasa.

─ Voy a lograrlo. No importa qué clase de prueba sea. Esas letras no las pienso perder por nada del mundo.

Estaba determinada a lograrlo. Aunque su cuerpo quedase completamente marcado para siempre, ella no estaba dispuesta a cejar en su objetivo de obtener las letras. Ya falló una prueba, y por eso no quería volver a fallar, y para ello tenía que descansar un poco, con miras a lograrlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Bueno, faltan dos pruebas. No es como si estuviéramos cerca del final, porque les aseguro que no es así. En cualquier caso, nos encontraremos en el próximo capítulo, donde les prometo más emociones.

Hasta otra


	59. Chapter 59

Hora de trasladar la aventura a Yui, luego de aquella persecución que, con la ayuda de Misao, Kagami consiguió llevar a cabo. Ha sido una parte bastante divertida en lo personal, y aquí les dejo el después.

La comisaría seguía inmersa en un estado de shock absoluto, y es que después de que se anunciara que Kagami era el asesino fotográfico e intentaran capturarla, al final dicho esfuerzo no había dado sus frutos. El jefe del cuerpo policial se encontraba en ese momento ajustándose la corbata con sumo nerviosismo, puesto que ya preveía la llegada de la prensa, y las preguntas que seguramente traerían consigo resultarían sumamente molestas.

A Yui tampoco le agradaba para nada la manera en que la prensa pretendía meterse tan al fondo del caso simplemente para estar incordiando, pues eso se traducía en que sus acciones a realizar próximamente tendrían que ser replanteadas para impedir que ese acribillamiento moral cause más estragos del que ya está causando. La situación en el cuerpo de policía era un caos, resumiéndolo todo.

─ ¡La teníamos en la mano! ¡Ya era nuestra para meterla tras las rejas! ─ no paraba de decir Yue mientras agitaba los puños en señal de frustración ─ No debí hacerte caso, Narumi. Hubiera sido mejor haberle disparado, y así nos habríamos asegurado de que no se nos perdía...

─ Te voy a aclarar dos cosas, y espero que entiendas, porque no te lo pienso repetir ─ reacciona Yui, ya habiendo perdido la paciencia con su compañera ─: En primer lugar, Kagami Hiiragi no ha sido señalada oficialmente como el asesino fotográfico, sino que la tenemos fichada como una sospechosa, además que todavía nos falta que diga dónde está Tsukasa, tomando en cuenta que sí fuera ella. Y lo segundo es que estábamos en plena vía pública, y no había nadie respondiendo de forma violenta a nuestro procedimiento. Incluso si hubiésemos logrado capturar a Kagami y obtenido su confesión de ser ella el asesino fotográfico, el uso innecesario de la fuerza a la vista de todos nos habría traído más problemas de los que pretendíamos resolver.

─ ¡A la mierda tu lógica! ─ Yue tira una silla cercana de una patada, llamando la atención de los pocos policías que no habían volteado a mirar ─ ¡Lo que importa es capturar al criminal y mostrar a la ciudad que no permitimos que nadie se nos escapa! Ya van a cumplirse dos años desde que el asesino fotográfico entró en acción, y todavía ahora sigue rondando las calles. Si no podemos capturar al asesino, al menos le deberíamos eliminar, para que así al menos no siga matando.

─ ¿¡ACABAS DE ESCUCHAR UNA PUTA PALABRA DE LO QUE TE DIJE!? ─ la manera en que se altera Yui deja perplejo a todo el mundo ─ ¡Kagami Hiiragi es sospechosa, sí, pero no tenemos su confesión de ser el asesino fotográfico, ni tampoco la declaración de Tsukasa para confirmar nuestras sospechas! ¿Qué crees que pasará si la matamos y resulta no ser ella? ¿Tienes idea de cómo nos bombardeará la prensa y nos señalará de que la brutalidad policial guía nuestra forma de actuar? ¿A quién más le podremos preguntar el paradero de Tsukasa si no la atrapamos viva? ¡El asesino fotográfico, si llega a ser otra persona, perfectamente estaría sentado en su casa, comiendo palomitas con refresco mientras se burla de todos nosotros mientras tenemos que desfilar, uno por uno, para dar explicaciones sobre lo que hayamos hecho, y muchos aquí tendríamos que dejar nuestro cargo a la orden por el escándalo resultante! ¿Tan difícil te es pensar un poquito?

─ ¡Aquí lo importante es resolver el caso rápido! ¡Tus sutilezas sólo sirven para estropear nuestra operación! ─ Yue miraba de forma amenazante a Yui ─ A mí me da igual que en tu distrito suelan capturar a los criminales lanzándoles flores y recitando poemas. Aquí al que cometa un crimen se le captura con el rigor que se le exige a un policía para que actúe.

─ Estás cometiendo un error. La confianza del público en su sistema de mantenimiento del orden se irá a pique como no se te ocurra pensar un poquito mejor lo que vas a hacer. Una sola bala perdida puede destruir una sola vida en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, pero tiempo después van a ser muchas más vidas las que pueden ser arruinadas por esa bala.

─ ¡Ahórrate tu filosofía barata! ¡Solo eres un estorbo, Narumi! En ningún momento te hemos necesitado para ir tras la pista del asesino fotográfico.

─ ¡Entonces explícame por qué no han capturado todavía al asesino fotográfico! ─ varios policías apartados intentan alejarse más de lo que ya estaban, temiendo que la discusión terminase en algo peor ─ Cuano a mí me asignaron temporalmente aquí, no recuerdo que me dijeran que estaría aquí de vacaciones, y tampoco recuerdo que me dijeran que estaría aquí para hacerte de niñera, que desgraciadamente he tenido que perder parte de mi tiempo haciendo eso.

─ ¡Jódete, Narumi!

─ No puedo esperar a terminar con todo esto e irme de aquí. En mi vida había trabajado con alguien tan desagradable.

Yui se dirige a su despacho y cierra con un portazo. La ira le estaba causando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Si el asesino fotográfico de pronto tuviera la idea de secuestrar a Yue, Yui posiblemente se desentendería del caso y la dejaría morir. Cosas como esas eran las que pensaba en ese momento, aunque prefiere tomar asiento y relajarse un poco antes de investigar algunas cosas por su cuenta. No podía seguir así más tiempo.

─ Disculpe, oficial Narumi ─ aparece un novicio, y Yui solo voltea a verlo ─ ¿Le apetece un café?

─ Mejor agua, que ahora mismo siento que mi cabeza va a reventar.

El policía asiente y se retira para luego regresar con una botella de agua e irse otra vez. Yui se bebe la mitad de la botella antes de tomar nuevamente los archivos que tenía en la mesa, e incluso vio unos nuevos, en los que se veían lo resultados del análisis de un video de una cámara de seguridad que estaba cerca del parque en que había desaparecido Tsukasa. Eso sin duda sería algo esperanzador, así que Yui se dedica a analizarlo.

Tomando en cuenta la hora estimada de la desaparición de Tsukasa, Yui comprueba las imágenes en el archivo y encuentra solamente un vehículo que haya llegado y después se haya retirado, cuyo radio temporal de acción englobe satisfactoriamente el lapso de la desaparición de Tsukasa. Era un auto algo común, y desgraciadamente no hubo un rostro reconocible. Era intrigante, pero para Yui representaba un reto bastante interesante. En ese momento lleva su mirada a la matrícula, la revisa en un registro cercano de vehículos en la ciudad, encontrando pronto algo bastante interesante.

─ Este vehículo es robado. El asesino fotográfico posiblemente sabía que lo reconocerían si usaba un auto propio, así que habría comprado o alquilado uno que había sido robado previamente para cometer su crimen.

El panorama lucía bastante lógico, y Yui sentía que finalmente estaba dando un paso importante en el asunto. Ahora era otra cuestión en la que se tenía que fijar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

─ El auto ya tenía un reporte de robo bastante antiguo, y solo existe una persona que pudo haber proveído al asesino fotográfico del mismo ─ Yui saca un expediente en el que se veía la foto de un hombre de aspecto siniestro y amenazante ─. Adam Pearce. Ya había estado en prisión por los cargos de robo de coches, falsificación de documentos, tráfico de piezas de autos y extorsión. Parece que su tiempo en prisión no fue suficiente para que aprendiese la lección, y ahora debo hacerle una visita para averiguar más sobre el auto del asesino fotográfico. Al menos esto es un avance, y espero que esto me permita estar más cerca de descubrir finalmente la identidad del asesino fotográfico. Esto debe terminar, y no me detendré hasta lograrlo.

No tenía pensado llamar a Yue. Mejor iría sola. No quería ni dirigirle la palabra en todo el tiempo que durase el caso, y tampoco veía caso alguno en decirle nada al jefe, pues sentía que mimaba demasiado el carácter de Yue como para tomarlo en cuenta para quejarse.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

La historia para Yui ha dado un giro bastante llamativo, y más cosas interesantes ocurrirán pronto, pero para eso habrá que esperar la siguiente actualización. Un saludo a los lectores, que esta marcha de ustedes sin duda no es fácil.

Hasta otra


	60. Chapter 60

Y sí, otra vez entramos en las entrañas de esta historia que promete bastante, y ahora regresamos con Soujiro y Yukari para presentarles una pequeña sorpresa ¿Cuál? Lean y verán.

Soujiro miraba fijamente a la ventana y la lluvia que golpeaba tras los cristales. Lamentaba profundamente la muerte de aquel viejo, sin importar los años que llevara sin poder verlo. Aquello realmente había significado un golpe bastante bajo, pero no tenía la opción de quedarse de luto mucho tiempo. Tenía cosas por hacer, y encima estaba Yukari, la cual no podía estar sola en su búsqueda de pistas.

─ Señor, ¿no va a comer? ─ dice Hikage desde detrás de Soujiro.

─ Oh, es verdad. Dame un momento. Es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas. Ya voy contigo.

Hikage asiente y regresa a la mesa para ayudar a la bebé a comer. Soujiro en ese momento estaba a cargo de cuidarlas, y era una labor que de cierta forma causaba alegría a Soujiro. Al menos eso le permitiría desvariar un poco de toda aquella tensión que implicaba el caso del asesino fotográfico. Todo eso era demasiado estresante como para soportarlo mucho tiempo seguido.

─ ¿Vas a alguna escuela, Hikage-chan?

─ Sí, pero no quiero ir allí. Las personas que me adoptaron podrían encontrarme y llevarme de vuelta con ellos ─ responde Hikage con un deje de tristeza, haciendo que Soujiro se arrepintiera de haber preguntado ─. No quiero tener nada que ver con esa gente. Ellos no me ven como una hija, sino como un adorno ante el que no sienten ninguna piedad si hago algo que no esté dentro de lo que esperan, sea lo que sea. No quiero regresar por nada del mundo. No quiero volver a sufrir aquello.

─ No lo harás. No te preocupes ─ Soujiro acaricia la cabeza de Hikage con cariño ─. Mi sobrina y yo nos aseguraremos de que todo aquello pase como un feo sueño, y entonces tú y esta bebita podrán vivir dignamente, aunque antes debemos atender otros asuntos.

─ ¿Es por el asunto de la persona que mató a onee-chan? ─ la pregunta asustó a Soujiro, pues no esperaba que ella hiciera esa asociación tan pronto ─ Ojalá que lo capturen. Onee-chan era una despilfarradora por su manía con los mangas y los doujinshis, y muchas veces llegué a gritarle, pero desde que ella murió, no he dejado de extrañarla, y muchas veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si no me hubiese dejado llevar por el enfado cuando ella compraba aquellas cosas que le gustaban. A veces pienso que las cosas hubieran sido distintas si hubiese tratado un poco más de entenderla...

─ No te sientas culpable por eso. No creo que fuera eso lo que la llevó a ser raptada y asesinada, y tampoco lo pudiste haber deseado. Tú no tienes que responsabilizarte de nada ─ dice Soujiro con suavidad paterna, logrando que Hikage lo mirara ─. Estoy seguro que ella se habría preocupado mucho por ti, a pesar de lo mal que lo hubiese pasado antes de morir. También piensa en lo mal que ella se hubiera sentido si hubiera sido al revés. Es un desenlace horrible, lo sé, yo he pasado por lo mismo que tú, pero debes saber que mereces una vida digna y feliz. Mereces seguir adelante, y te prometo que en cuanto esto acabe, nunca más sabrás nada de ese asesino.

Hikage se sentía bastante conmovida, casi no podía con las ganas de llorar ante esas palabras. Soujiro había tenido un tino extraordinario en sus palabras, aparte de su manera de decirlas. Los tres comen juntos en silencio, pasando el rato. Tanto Soujiro como Hikage pensaban en sus propias cosas mientras comían, cuando se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta. No había error alguno, era Yukari, y Soujiro se levanta para abrirle.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Yukari-san? ¿Has comido algo antes de venir?

─ Sí, yo ya he comido, así que no te preocupes por ello. Sólo vine porque quería que me ayudaras con cierto tema...

─ ¿Qué tema? ¿Tienes algo más para investigar la identidad del asesino fotográfico?

─ Así es. Ahora mismo tengo varias revistas en los que se destacan diversos cursos de fotografía. Me tomó mucho tiempo conseguir todos los números de revistas importantes que destaquen estos cursos, pero parece que ha valido la pena el esfuerzo. Si encajamos esto con los registros de las máquinas de escribir que tenemos, podríamos reducir el número de sospechosos, y así tendremos una oportunidad para atrapar al asesino fotográfico.

─ Eso suena bastante ingenioso. Podría funcionar ─ Soujiro se pone pensativo, pero claramente estaba de acuerdo con Yukari ─. Pero esto va a tomar algo de tiempo, así que te advierto que te prepares si vamos a empezar a revisar los nombres.

─ Yo ya estoy lista, Soujiro-san. Hace tiempo que lo estoy. No voy a detenerme por algo como esto, así que empecemos.

Soujiro asiente, y ambos adultos se sentaron en la mesa, revisando las listas mientras Soujiro iba comiendo tranquilamente. Hikage de vez en cuando miraba lo que estaban haciendo, pero no alcanzaba a entender lo que estaban haciendo y tampoco se atrevía a preguntarles. Incluso después de comer, ambos permanecen sentados allí, revisando al más mínimo detalle las listas que aparecían en los registros y las revistas. Cada vez que encontraban datos que parecían ser de interés, ninguno de los dos dudaba un solo segundo para compartir la información. A medida que iban tachando nombres y reducían la cantidad de personas a las cuales tendrían que buscar, la labor resultaba cada vez más envolvente e interesante.

─ Aquí tienen algo de café. No sé si quede bien, pues hace tiempo que no hago uno ─ ofrece Hikage cuando Soujiro y Yukari ya tenían una hora de revisión.

─ Muchas gracias, Hikage-chan. Esto nos servirá de mucho ─ dice Soujiro.

Y ambos se toman el café sin detener su operación conjunta. Hikage se hace cargo de la bebé mientras esperaba a escuchar lo que tendrían que decir al terminar, pero eso no parecía tener fin. Una hora más pasarían revisando las lista, haciendo últimas vistas para asegurarse de no equivocarse en lo que habían hecho.

En cuanto ambos habían terminado, tanto Yukari como Soujiro estaban boquiabiertos. Luego de tanto trabajar, localizando nombres y aislando resultados en medida de lo posible, terminaron teniendo solamente un nombre que coincidía en los registros y en las listas de las revistas de cursos. Yukari mira por un momento a Soujiro, el cual permanece callado, con sus ojos fijos en ese nombre.

─ Soujiro-san, esto...

─ No esperaba encontrar ese nombre. Esto me trae recuerdos... De pronto siento que no he hecho lo correcto participando en esto. Esto... jamás pensé...

─ Lo entiendo, Soujiro-san ─ Yukari se tapa la boca con intriga, y su mirada regresa al nombre escrito ─. Yo tampoco esperaba ni quería esto, y estoy segura de que debe haber algún truco. No puede ser que...

Soujiro se levanta y se lleva las manos a la cara. No quería que ese nombre estuviera allí, de tantos posibles, pero no podía tratarse de una mera coincidencia. Ese nombre era demasiado para cualquiera de ambos. El asesino fotográfico no podía ser esa persona, ese nombre que ambos habían leído de manera inequívoca.

 _Konata Izumi_

Estaban en busca de un asesino, y dicha búsqueda repentinamente los estaba guiando a una persona que ya estaba muerta.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Se esperaban esto? Si jamás han jugado o visto gameplays de _Heavy Rain_ , pues supongo que no. Esto es un giro bastante brusco para este grupo, pero la continuación de esta búsqueda por la verdad para ellos deberá esperar, pues para el próximo capítulo regresamos con Misao.

Hasta otra


	61. Chapter 61

Y justo como he prometido, este capítulo regresa con Misao y se centrará en cómo hará para obtener las pistas que necesita para descubrir la identidad del criminal y rescatar a Tsukasa. Lucky Star y _Heavy Rain_ no me pertenecen, si bien ya ustedes lo han leído... ¿cuántas veces? Yo ya ni me acuerdo.

En esta ocasión no iba a esperar en el hotel a que Hiyori y Patricia pasasen a verla y a darle noticias. En esta ocasión iba ella misma a hacerles una visita en la editorial en que estaban trabajando como parte de sus deberes académicos. Sabía que a esa hora estarían comiendo, por lo que no estaría en una hora inoportuna, sino todo lo contrario. Era el momento ideal para encontrarse con ellas y hacer algunas preguntas bastante importantes.

Al momento en que llega al lugar esperado, Hiyori y Patricia le hacen señas desde un café cercano, cosa que la castaña ve sin ninguna dificultad y pasa a saludarlas. Era la primera vez que prestaba especial atención a ese café, y la verdad es que la fachada era bonita. Hiyori y Patricia tenían buenos gustos para elegir lugares para comer.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Misao-san? No es usual que vengas a vernos aquí. Casi siempre es al revés.

─ Es que necesito nuevamente que me ayuden, y pensé que posiblemente estarían ocupadas ─ confiesa Misao ─. En cualquier caso, lo que necesito es que averigüen quién es el propietario de este edificio ─ Misao les muestra a Hiyori y Patricia la foto del edificio en que Kagami había estado aquella mañana ─. No sé qué ha pasado en ese sitio para que esté abandonado, pero aquel edificio tiene un dueño...

─ Tenía. Nos enteramos de que se derrumbó ─ corrige Hiyori.

─ Yes. This building was fallen this morning. Ya eso está siendo reseñado en los noticieros, e incluso están empezando a preguntar quién fue ─ secunda Patricia.

─ Bueno, lo importante es que hubo alguien detrás de este edificio. Es una tontería lo que estoy diciendo, pero no creo que este edificio, por abandonado que esté, fuera a ser objeto de manipulación sin que su dueño se diera cuenta de nada.

─ Eso es verdad ─ Patricia se bebe su café de un sorbo y luego saca unos papeles para mostrárselos a Misao ─. No solo estaba siendo cuidado, sino que incluso contaba con un seguro vigente que cubría la explosión generada por los transformadores viejos que tenía en su interior. El dueño del edificio actualizó el servicio hace como two months, lo que significa...

─ Esa explosión estaba autorizada. Los errores de Hiiragi estaban dentro del rango de acciones aceptables para la conveniencia del dueño ─ concluye Misao ─. Eso explica que el asesino fotográfico hiciera aquellas cosas. Al Hiiragi fallar la prueba, el dueño del edificio se beneficiaría con el seguro. Es lo único que lo justificaría, porque ese lugar no tenía ninguna utilidad.

─ Tienes razón. Según algunas fuentes, las operaciones de venta que aquellos edificios eran ridículamente baratas, por lo que cualquier persona con una capacidad adquisitiva medianamente buena podía hacerse con una propiedad allí, aunque no le supusiera ninguna utilidad directa ─ señala Hiyori de manera analítica ─. Pero nunca falta alguien que igual pretenda sacar algún beneficio de las propiedades en estado de deterioro. Se trata de un negocio oculto que, bien llevado, supone una ganancia importante que fácilmente evade el pago de impuestos. Es por esa razón que ese edificio contaba con un seguro. No es el primer caso, y te aseguro que no será el último.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Ustedes saben quién sería el dueño de ese edificio?

─ Se trata de un médico retirado que vive cerca de aquí ─ responde Patricia ─. Su licencia le fue revocada luego de que lo agarraran vendiendo medicamentos de manera ilegal y sin necesidad de prescripción médica, y desde entonces se gana la vida adquiriendo propiedades baratas para luego alquilarlas. Is strange old man.

Misao suspira con cierto fastidio. No había terminado de superar el trauma que le había significado pasar por la casa de aquel taxidermista psicópata, y ahora tenía que buscar a otra persona con obvios desequilibrios. La encargada del café se acerca a Misao, preguntándole por su pedido, y Misao pide un pastel con un café con leche. Si iba a hacer otra de esas exploraciones urbanas tan aterradoras, al menos quería deleitarse un poco.

─ ¿No saben a quién habría alquilado ese hombre el edificio?

─ No, y tampoco se ha pronunciado al respecto, además que a la prensa tampoco se le ha ocurrido hacer preguntas al respecto, principalmente por su posición de no responder preguntas de nadie ─ responde Hiyori.

─ Eso nos pone en un serio problema ─ dice Patricia mientras permitía que la camarera le sirviera más café ─. We can't go to his house. Él no lo permitiría.

─ Dicho de otra manera, tengo que ir yo ─ concluye Misao con fastidio ─. De verdad me gustaría muchísimo evitarlo, pero no parece que lo pueda evitar.

─ Yes.

Misao suspira pesadamente y se come la orden que había pedido. La misión que le tocaba cumplir lucía complicada, chapucera y, posiblemente, hasta peligrosa. Si no fuera por su promesa de ayudar a Kagami como sea, la verdad es que habría tirado la toalla tiempo atrás. La aventura en que había aceptado meterse conllevaba una cantidad ridícula de riesgos, y todavía tenía el presentimiento de que los problemas empezaban, pese a que apenas le quedaba algo más de un día para salvar a Tsukasa.

─ Muy bien, entonces sí voy. Igual quiero que averigüen todo lo posible este caso. Necesitamos llegar al fondo lo antes posible para que se acabe. Ahora quiero que me digan dónde puedo encontrar al dueño de aquel edificio derrumbado.

─ Ahora mismo te lo anoto, Misao-san ─ Hiyori escrib rápidamente la dirección, con lujo de detalles para prevenir confusiones ─. Ten mucho cuidado, y trata de que no se dé cuenta de sus intenciones. La policía no ha sido capaz de probarlo, pero hay quienes dicen que todavía está metido en el comercio ilegal de fármacos. Trata de acercarte a el de manera casual, a ver si lo consigues, y una vez que tengas los datos requeridos, vete de allí, corriendo si hace falta.

─ Así lo hare. Gracias. Nos veremos más tarde. Les prometo volver entera, que con conmigo no va a poder ningún loco.

Hiyori y Patricia ven a Misao levantarse lentamente para luego dirigirse a su moto y emprender rumbo. Por dentro esperaban que nada malo le ocurriese, pues estaban convencidas de que ese hombre que estaba buscando era peligroso.

─ We have to work too, Hiyorin.

─ Estoy plenamente convencida de ello también, Patty-chan. En lo que salgamos de aquí, tenemos que hacer nuestra parte sin falta. Tsukasa-san morirá mañana si no nos apuramos.

Ambas becarias terminan sus respectivas órdenes, pagan todo y emprenden también su rumbo para hacer las investigaciones pertinentes. Para salir lo hacen corriendo, pues querían evitar mojarse por la lluvia, puesto que se les había olvidado el paraguas.

* * *

Misao ya había adelantado unas cuantas calles gracias a que los semáforos parecían estar a favor en ese momento. Eso era algo que le causaba emoción, pues así no tendría que alargar demasiado los pésimos pensamientos con respecto a lo que le esperaba en aquella casa a la que se dirigía.

Lo que fuera a pasar, pues que pase rápido, y ella estaba más que lista para actuar en consecuencia, independientemente de qué tan difícil resultasen los obstáculos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Sí, a Misao le tocará una aventura bastante peligrosa, pero es lo que hay en esta historia. Para el próximo capítulo volvemos con Soujiro y Yukari, para retomar el caso de la aparición misteriosa del nombre de Konata.

Hasta otra


	62. Chapter 62

Tal y como se los dije en el capítulo anterior, ahora regresamos con Soujiro y Yukari, tomando nuevamente el tema de Konata, esta vez de una manera un poco más cercana.

El auto de Soujiro iba en marcha hasta que frena, y Soujiro miraba con cierto malestar el sitio en el que se encontraban en ese momento. Yukari entendía aquello, y por esa razón trata de mostrarse comprensiva con él.

─ Puedo entrar yo sola. No hace falta que vengas ─ dice Yukari tomando una mano de Soujiro.

─ No te preocupes. Estoy bien ─ responde Soujiro con un tono triste y serio ─. Mejor vamos y hagamos esto rápido. Mientras antes podamos salir, mucho mejor será.

Yukari asiente, y ambos salen del auto para entonces ingresar al cementerio, el mismo en el que estaban enterradas Kanata y Konata. Eso resultaba especialmente incómodo y doloroso para Soujiro, y Yukari en ningún momento dejaba de mirarle, pendiente de cualquier reacción que pudiera tener.

A medida que avanzaban por entre las lápidas, Yukari repentinamente tenía visiones de Miyuki cuando estaba viva. Su hija jamás fue enterrada debido a que el ex-marido de Yukari había decidido que su cuerpo fuera incinerado cuando la policía había dado por completada las investigaciones con ella. A Yukari aquello le supuso un trago extremadamente amargo, por lo que pasarlo le fue demasiado desagradable como para querer hablar de ello precisamente en un cementerio.

Pero comprendía que lo de Soujiro no era menos. Tener que visitar las tumbas de su esposa y su hija debía ser un auténtico reto para ella. Al menos intentaría averiguar la ubicación de la tumba de Konata por sí misma en vez de pedirle que la guíe. Iba a dejarlo mirar tumbas al azar.

Pero tenía el detalle que no sabía cómo preguntar por esa tumba que buscaba. Sabía que existía una sección en que enterraban a los, una sección en que enterraban a la gente adinerada, pero no Konata estaría en ninguna de ambas zonas. Quizá eso disminuyera el ratio de búsqueda, pero todavía tenía una sección importante que tenía que registrar.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ Soujiro la toma desprevenida al par de minutos de búsqueda ─ Konata está por aquí.

Yukari se sentía un poco tonta, pero ya no le queda otra alternativa. Si el propio Soujiro la iba a guiar, pues eso echaba abajo esa "estrategia" que intentaba aplicar.

Ambos van atravesando hileras de tumbas, una tras otra. No quería, pero Yukari no podía evitar pensar en todas las historias que estaban pasando justo a su lado por cada hilera de tumbas que dejaba atrás. Tuvo la idea de que se enteraría de cosas demasiado impactantes si solamente las tumbas y sus lápidas fueran capaces de hablar.

─ Aquí está... Tengo bastante tiempo sin visitar sus tumbas, pero es que a veces siento que la presión podría más que yo si vengo ─ dice Soujiro al momento de detenerse y avanzar en la hilera que seleccionó ─. Cuando murió Kanata, sólo pude contar con la esperanza de que tenía a nuestra hija, pero al momento en que Konata muere, pues no tuve a nadie más que a mi hermana y sobrina para que me diesen apoyo, y vaya que se esforzaron para que me sobrepusiera.

─ Sé que es duro. Lo comprendo perfectamente, si todavía ahora yo... ya sabes...

Y ambos llegan a la tumba que estaban buscando. La lápida de Konata permanecía perfectamente limpia, y las inscripciones de su nombre y fechas de nacimiento y muerte se podían leer con total claridad. Yukari pensó que la piedra era de muy buena calidad para aguantar dos años como si fueran solo tres días.

La tierra de la tumba estaba bien asentada, el pasto tenía un crecimiento bastante sincronizado con el circundante, y la placa blanca que custodiaba el féretro estaba perfectamente instalado, lo cual indicaba que esa tumba no había sido objeto de profanación. Ahí, bajo esa tierra que ahora mismo estaba mirando, tenía que estar el cuerpo de Konata. Casi sentía como lo pudiera ver, descansando con su cuerpo completo, como si se tratara de una princesa de cuento de hadas. Sin duda esa sería una visión bastante bonita y rosa de la situación, aunque incluso eso no era suficiente para maquillar la realidad: Konata Izumi estaba muerta, bajo todo el montón de tierra que tapaba la placa de piedra que estaba a los pies de ambos.

─ ¿Quién podría haber sido? Tenemos que averiguar quién pudo haber robado la identidad de Konata, aprovechándose que está muerta. Eso es imperdonable...

─ Sé que lo es ─ Soujiro se pone en cuclillas y mira fijamente la inscripción en la lápida de Konata ─. Pase lo que pase, espero que esta sea la última movida del asesino fotográfico. Nunca más debe ir tras nadie.

Yukari asiente y mira también de cerca aquella lápida, como si intentara encontrar algún detalle que estuviera fuera de lugar. Pero mientras más lo miraba, lo único que conseguía era sentirse más y más inquieta por dentro. Era como si algo la estuviera repeliendo. Debía tratarse solamente de su imaginación. No podía ser real...

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ─ Soujiro y Yukari voltean a mirar a un hombre que, al parecer, estaba limpiando el lugar ─ ¿Ustedes son familiares de las chicas que están allí.

─ Soy el viudo de una, y el padre de la otra ─ responde Soujiro con seriedad.

─ Oh, lo siento muchísimo. Es que no se acostumbra por aquí que a la lápida de allí le haga visita otra visita que la habitual...

─ ¿Habitual? ─ Soujiro frunce el ceño extrañado ─ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de visita habitual? ¿Quién viene aquí?

─ No sé su nombre. En todo el tiempo que lleva aquella persona haciendo visitas a la tumba, nunca ha intercambiado palabras con el personal que trabaja aquí ─ Yukari y Soujiro intercambian miradas ante las palabras del obrero ─. Pensaba que era familiar de la chica, pero si usted, siendo el padre, no está enterado de eso...

─ ¿Con qué frecuencia viene? ─ dice Yukari.

─ Aproximadamente una vez cada semana. De hecho, se supone que tendría que venir hoy, y hasta siento que se está tardando...

Yukari y Soujiro sentían que había algo demasiado turbio en todo eso. No podía ser que una visita anónima que no debería tener nada que ver hiciera visitas a la tumba de Konata con tanta frecuencia. Yukari de pronto tuvo el presentimiento que debía tratarse del asesino fotográfico, pero no entendía porqué, de tanta gente cuya identidad podría haber robado, tenía que elegir precisamente a Konata.

─ Esta chica fue enterrada hace dos años, poco antes de que empezaran los escándalos sobre el surgimiento de un asesino serial ─ empieza a relatar el obrero ─. He estado aquí casi toda mi vida, y cada entierro que he presenciado es siempre una historia demasiado triste. A veces siento que cada urna que viene lleva más tristeza y dolor rodeándola que la anterior, y eso en ocasiones me deprime, a pesar de que debería estar acostumbrado.

─ Supongo que es inevitable. Después de todo, cosas como esa es lo que nos hace humanos ─ opina Yukari.

─ Es bastante curioso cierto detalle, y por lo menos una vez al mes lo ando pensando ─ el obrero nuevamente lograba captar un mayor interés en ambos visitantes ─. Hace dos años, cuando la chica de aquí murió, yo había tenido que ir al hospital debido a que me había accidentado. Me distraje mientras limpiaba, y debido a ello caí en una fosa vacía, lo que me valió ser hospitalizado durante una semana. Y mientras estaba cumpliendo con el régimen de rehabilitación, fue cuando ocurrió aquel accidente de autobús. Desde los pasillos pude ver a todas aquellas ambulancias llegar con una cantidad considerable de estudiantes. Lamenté mucho que esa chica fuera la única en morir. Hubiera sido lo ideal que todas sobrevivieran.

─ Ya me hago una idea de eso. Realmente hubiera sido lo ideal ─ dice Soujiro mientras empezaba a recordar cómo fue que se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido, en un día que jamás lograría olvidar por lo que aquello había significado para él...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Lo crean o no, esto va a tener mucho que ver con el avance que tendrán Yukari y Soujiro ¿En qué sentido? No les voy a decir. En lugar de eso, van a tener que esperar para tener alguna pista. Dejemos esto hasta aquí y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	63. Chapter 63

Aquí llega otro capítulo, esta vez continuando la triste desventura que tienen que atravesar Soujiro y Yukari mientras continúa la búsqueda por la verdad. Empecemos.

Soujiro abre el periódico y se pone a leer las noticias del día con total calma, aprovechando que estaba en su día libre. Yutaka por su parte se encontraba preparando un poco de té para tratar su resfriado, puesto que Konata no se encontraba. Era un día bastante bastante normal para ambos, y puede que hasta un poco aburrido por la falta de cosas novedosas que lo tiñese con un matiz propio.

─ ¿Quieres también un poco de té, tío? ─ pregunta Yukari asomándose desde la cocina.

─ Te lo agradezco, Yu-chan.

─ Muy bien, que entonces van dos tazas.

Soujiro sonríe ligeramente y regresa su mirada al periódico. La sección de deportes lo tenían un poco decepcionado por los resultados adversos que enfrentaba su equipo favorito en los últimos días, pero confiaba en que aquello se acabaría. Luego de eso mira la cartelera de cine del periódico, sintiéndose emocionado al ver que esa misma semana se estrenaría una película de uno de los animes que con mayor ahínco estaba siguiendo. En ese momento pensaba que había valido la pena haberse ahorrado el sueldo, puesto que día atrás se había visto tentado a comprar algunos juegos que al final terminó rehusando. No podía esperar a que Konata regrese de su viaje escolar para avisarle de ello, y así irían todos (invitando también a Yui) para ver la película. Sí, aquello lucía bastante bien, y todos pasarían un rato bastante agradable.

─ Aquí tienes té, tío.

─ Muchas gracias, Yu-chan ─ Soujiro recibe la taza y la pone sobre la mesa ─ ¿Te interesaría que este fin de semana vayamos todos al cine? Van a estrenar una película bastante buena y que sé que vas a disfrutar mucho.

─ ¿De verdad? Entonces me gustaría ir. Sólo espero que no me encuentre enferma para entonces.

─ Eso espero también.

Soujiro empieza a mostrarle el periódico a Yutaka para que viese la película a la que se estaba refiriendo y le explica de qué trata, puesto que Yutaka no era seguidora de aquel anime, cuando a mitad de la explicación suena el teléfono. Soujiro se extraña por no estar esperando llamadas de nadie, pero igual se levanta para atender. Apenas levanta el auricular, repentinamente tenía un extraño y oscuro presentimiento, pero prefiere pasarlo por alto, pues aquello no contaba con fundamento alguno.

─ _¿Me estoy comunicando con Soujiro Izumi?_ ─ suena de pronto una voz masculina que Soujiro no conocía de nada.

─ ¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo? ─ es su respuesta.

─ _Le estamos llamando del hospital para avisarle que el autobús escolar en que viajaba su hija ha sufrido un accidente, por lo que todos los pasajeros que estaban en su interior han sido trasladados hasta aquí_ ─ Soujiro se pone tenso de golpe, y Yutaka se asusta al notarlo ─. _Su hija, Konata Izumi, desgraciadamente ha llegado muerta a nuestras instalaciones, y pese que hemos tratado de llevar a cabo todos los tratamientos pertinentes para reanimarla, nada de eso funcionó_.

Soujiro palidece a un ritmo monstruoso, y Yutaka se le acerca muy preocupada. Daba la impresión de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero Soujiro consigue mantenerse de pie, con la mirada perrdida en el vacío, casi como sin vida.

─ ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Esto es acaso una broma de mal gusto? Está usted mintiendo...

─ _Lo sentimos mucho, señor Izumi. Su hija en este momento se encuentra aquí, y todavía tiene los distintos aparatos conectados por si acaso, pero no arroja ninguna señal_.

Soujiro respira con dificultad y pesadez, y Yutaka lo sostiene con toda la fuerza que tenía, ignorando su propio malestar. Soujiro da unos pasos tambaleantes, no pudiendo Yutaka impedir aquello, y luego se incorpora repentinamente y se va corriendo a su habitación, saliendo de allí un par de minutos después, ya vestido para ir al hospital.

─ ¿Qué está pasando, tío?

─ Es una emergencia. Debo ir ahora mismo al hospital.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

Soujiro no responde a la última pregunta de Soujiro, y ella se decide entonces a pedirle que la esperara para ir juntos al hospital. Yutaka consigue vestirse rápidamente, dejando de lado su enfermedad, y ambos se van corriendo de la casa.

* * *

─ La chica no lo logró. Ya había llegado muerta al hospital ─ comentaba el obrero del cementerio ─. En aquella ocasión fueron tantas las personas heridas por el incidente que la gran mayoría tenían que compartir habitación mientras se le atendía.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Yukari se muestra interesada por aquel detalle ─ ¿Y quién tuvo que compartir la habitación con Konata?

─ Fue el conductor del autobús escolar. Ese pobre hombre se llevó demasiados golpes en el proceso ─ el obrero mira por un rato la lápida de Konata ─. Casi muere también a causa de la colisión. Él y yo nos conocimos, pero hace muchos años que no nos veíamos, aunque ahora estoy seguro que no me reconocería.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué está seguro de ello?

─ Su cerebro fue gravemente afectado por ello. Perdió completamente sus facultades ─ responde el obrero con tristeza ─. Todavía ahora permanece hospitalizado, pero está internado en un hospital psiquiátrico del que nunca podrá salir.

─ Eso suena demasiado triste ─ Yukari se acerca a Soujiro y le da unas palmadas en la espalda ─. Es una lástima que ese pobre hombre también tuviese una suerte tan horrible. Me imagino que su familia estaría destrozada...

─ No lo creo. Su familia lo abandonó sin mirar atrás ─ Yukari y Soujiro voltean a mirar al obrero ─. Se desentendieron de su situación y se fueron con todo lo que él solía tener, dejándolo solo, y poco después tuvo que ser internado, y no ha recibido ninguna visita en todos estos dos años. Él era un buen hombre, mucho me ayudó cuando éramos jóvenes y estuve en problemas por no atender mi trabajo como es debido, y además fue un padre de familia ejemplar, pero eso no le importó para nada a su esposa e hijos cuando él los necesitaba. En cierto modo me siento culpable por no haber ido tampoco a verlo, pero es que tampoco yo puedo salir de donde estoy. Estoy demasiado desmejorado, así que estoy destinado a quedarme aquí por el resto de mi vida. Me guste o no, únicamente lo volveré a ver cuando vaya a ser enterrado. Yo mismo trataré de pagar su entierro para que no quede como un simple objeto de estudio por el abandono de su familia. Lo siento por molestarlos con mi historia. Ustedes no necesitan escuchar más tragedias de las que ya están pasando ustedes...

─ No se preocupe por ello. No es ninguna molestia ─ dice Soujiro con un hilo de voz ─. Tarde o temprano todos pasamos por algo así, y siempre necesitamos hablar de ello con alguien.

─ Tal vez. Mejor sigo con mi trabajo. Hay muchas hojas acumulándose por allá...

Soujiro y Yukari ven cómo el obrero salir de allí renqueando y limpiando el camino. El hecho de tener sus propias tragedias en mente no les impedía sentir una terrible lástima por aquel hombre, además que también les parecía dolorosa la historia que habían escuchado.

Hacía mucho frío, y Yukari le hace señas a Soujiro para que la acompañase y salgan juntos del cementerio. Ya habían concluido que no encontrarían nada importante en ese momento, pero al momento en que ya estaban en la salida, Soujiro nota un auto que se estaba acercando, lo que hacer agarrar a Yukari del brazo para que ambos se escondan tras unos pilares.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Soujiro-san?

─ Es el padre de Akira Kogami. Él está aquí.

─ ¿Qué hace aquí ese hombre?

El automóvil se detiene justo enfrente de la entrada del cementerio, y el padre de Akira sale de allí, con un par de vigilantes que lo acompañan y lo protegen de la lluvia. Avanzan al interior del cementerio, y Soujiro y Yukari lo espían desde su escondite.

Era demasiado extraño. No entendían qué pretendía ese hombre, pues no sabían que él tuviera a nadie enterrado allí, pero Yukari y Soujiro se llevan una sorpresa sin igual al ver que el padre de Akira se detiene precisamente frente a la tumba de Konata.

─ ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿Por qué se interesaría por la tumba de mi hija? ─ dice Soujiro entre murmullos, incrédulo.

El padre de Akira entonces se pone en cuclillas frente a la lápida, dejando algo en su base. Al momento de apartar su mano, Soujiro y Yukari sienten que la respiración se les corta. De pronto la temperatura baja mucho más de lo normal para ambos al vez, y sus ojos no se podían apartar que aquel objeto dejado por el padre de Akira.

A los pies de la tumba de Konata yacía una fotografía...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así lo dejamos por el momento. Para el próximo capítulo regresamos con Misao, la cual tendrá un nuevo momento complicado, pero es uno que, en el juego, sería su primera oportunidad para morir. Y ahora les pregunto ¿Misao morirá en esa parte? ¿Qué dicen? Los dejo así por el momento, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	64. Chapter 64

Y aquí estamos otra vez, y regresamos con Misao, la cual tiene una cita con el peligro, y uno bien difícil. Aquí les muestro.

Tenía localizada la calle exacta en que debía estar.

Misao tenía consigo todos los datos que necesitaba: Estaba buscando a un cirujano que en su tiempo había sido destituido y acusado por vender medicamentos de manera ilegal, habiéndose podido salvar en aquel momento por falta de pruebas, aunque igual debió enfrentar la remoción de su licencia. Y ahora aquel hombre, desde su exilio del mundo médico, hacía dinero fundamentalmente comprando apartamentos y locales exageradamente baratos para luego alquilarlos o sacarles provecho de alguna otra manera, casi siempre de manera clandestina, eludiendo cualquier forma de revisión de parte de las autoridades.

Pero aquel edificio específico en que Kagami enfrentó su tercera prueba era lo que realmente le llamaba la atención. Sólo ese dato en específico le interesaba seguir para poder ayudar a resolver ese caso sin salida como lo era el del asesino fotográfico y el secuestro de Tsukasa.

Ya estaba frente a la casa indicada, así que se baja de la moto, se quita lentamente el casco y se acerca a la puerta, haciendo todo lo posible para mentalizarse sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Se trataba de una misión sufrida y con la incertidumbre a la orden del día, pero ella era la única capaz de asumirlo, así que camina con paso firme a aquel tétrico lugar.

Se detiene frente a la puerta y procede a tocar el timbre un par de veces, y para su suerte recibe una respuesta inmediata de un hombre bastante mayor y con una calvicie bastante pronunciada. No cabía la menor duda. Era él a quien Misa estaba buscando.

─ ¿Qué desea? ─ dice el hombre con una voz rasposa y profunda.

─ Buenas tardes, escuché que por aquí es posible adquirir parafenol o algo así se llama, y que se puede vender sin necesidad de una receta ─ empieza a decir Misao con nerviosismo, y hasta ella misma se daba cuenta de lo mucho que trastabilla en el proceso.

─ Ummm... Lo siento, pero me temo que se ha equivocado ─ el hombre iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Misao lo detiene antes.

─ ¡Aguarde! Puedo pagar lo que pida por él.

Mentalmente Misao no pudo evitar regañarse a sí misma por recurrir a algo tan poco inteligente y tirado de los pelos, pero el hombre frente a ella parecía estar meditando lo que le acababa de decir, lo cual implicaba la posibilidad de que se lo estuviera creyendo.

─ ¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso para empezar? Pasa, siéntete como en casa...

El hombre abre completamente la puerta y permite el paso de Misao, la cual se adentra con un paso ligeramente vacilante. El interior de la casa no parecía sugerir que hubiese nada fuera de lugar, lo cual representaba un alivio para ella. Mira fijamente los pocos detalles que en su interior había, y el hombre se aparta por un momento para servir un vino o algo parecido.

─ Puedes tomar asiento y beber si gustas. Hace tiempo que no se pasaba por aquí una chica que estuviera en busca de medicinas ─ dice el hombre con dos copas en la mano ─. Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando. Vendo productos de muy buena calidad, pero seguramente sabrás que este trato entre nosotros debe estar en la más absoluta discreción.

─ Ya lo creo. He recibido buenas recomendaciones sobre usted y los medicamentos que consigue ─ Misao se esfuerza por mantener su mentira para poder realizar la investigación que necesitaba ─. Casualmente estoy también en busca de una habitación. Soy nueva en la ciudad, y por eso estoy buscando un sitio para establecerme, aunque se trate de un lugar alquilado.

─ La desesperación de todo joven. Siempre es igual ─ asiente el hombre de acuerdo con Misao y le ofrece una de las copas ─. Puedes estar segura de que cuentas con mi apoyo completo, jovencita.

Misao finge estar divertida por aquello y agita un poco la copa que tenía en su mano. No quería beberse lo que le habían dado, pero ese hombre no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Necesitaba pensar en algo rápidamente para salir del problema en que se encontraba inmersa, pero no se le ocurría nada creativo para lograrlo, así que únicamente ve como camino a seguir el ir de frente.

─ Vaya lástima. Pensé que usted me podría ayudar con ese asunto. Escuché que podría ayudarme... Es que tenía pensado instalarme en las cercanías, digamos en la zona donde estaban las zonas de generación eléctricas abandonadas...

─ ¿De verdad? Eso es interesante... ─ el hombre se muestra discretamente curioso, y Misao seguía sin ver que girara la mirada un segundo ─ ¿No vas a beber? Es un gesto bastante grosero dejar así una copa cuando te la ofrecen, ¿sabías?

─ Ehh, es que no soy de beber. No me cae muy bien que digamos...

─ Tonterías. Una copa sola no le hace daño a nadie ─ el hombre suelta unas cuantas risas que a Misao le sonaron terroríficas ─. Tranquila que no pasa nada, y aparte me puedes decir cuáles medicinas son las que estás buscando, que de inmediato voy y las busco.

Misao se sentía atrapada en ese instante. No recordaba cuál era el nombre que había improvisado para un medicamento, y estaba segura que aquel hombre sería capaz de darse cuenta si intentaba nombrar algo distinto. Estaba sudando frío, incapaz de dar con una salida al embrollo, y lo único que termina por hacer es aceptar forzosamente el trago, pasándolo de una sola vez. Tal vez si nombraba más de un medicamento, podría lograr convencerlo.

─ Primero necesito ibudron y paratentico, y también me vendría bien un par de cajas de... de...

La mirada de Misao empieza a tornarse borrosa. La cara del hombre ya no se le hacía reconocible, y al momento de levantarse no lo consigue.

─ ¿No te enseñaron tus padres a no aceptar el ofrecimiento de extraños? Vaya que eres ingenua, jovencita ─ dice el hombre con un tono que mezclaba diversión y sadismo ─ ¿De verdad creíste que me ibas a engañar improvisando nombres de medicinas? ¡Yo soy un ex-cirujano! A mí nadie me puede engañar con eso, que todos mis años de experiencia en medicina no pueden ser superados por simples aficionados. Y ahora bien, ¿quién te envió a investigarme? ¿Acaso fue la policía, o tal vez los bastardos de la prensa? Esos imbéciles no saben hacer otra cosa que estar metiendo la nariz donde no deben. Como sea, no pienso permitir que se llegue a colar una sola prueba de mis negocios, o de lo contrario me veré en serios problemas. Supongo que entenderás mi posición al respecto.

Misao conseguía escuchar lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo, pero no era aquello lo que realmente le interesaba. Sólo quería escapar de allí, pero ya las piernas no le respondían, e incluso su propia mente empezaba a desvariar y nublarse. Finalmente termina por caer al suelo, dejando rodar la taza hasta los pies de su dueño, el cual la levanta y la deja sobre la mesa. Su mirada mostraba de pronto un nivel de demencia tal que, si Misao hubiese llegado a verla, únicamente se habría atrevido a entrar a esa casa estando armada.

─ Vaya jovencita más patética e insulsa. Se hubiera preparado mejor si pretendía sacarme información. La policía y la prensa han sacrificado en vano una pieza que indudablemente habría podido hacer más. Supongo que no estaría mal sacar provecho de la situación... ─ el hombre toma por las piernas a Misao y empieza a arrastrarla ─ Voy a llevarte a conocer mi sótano, y verás qué hermoso es allí. No he podido hacer una sola operación desde que me denunciaron por vender medicinas ilegalmente, y francamente extraño esa práctica. Veamos si todavía conservo el toque, y tú serás mi paciente, jovencita. Espero que no te angusties si llegas a despertar, pues te aseguro que el dolor que llegarás a sentir no durará mucho tiempo.

Pero Misao no reacciona de ninguna manera. Estaba completamente inconsciente e incapaz de defenderse de nada que le fuera a hacer ese sujeto. Esta en serios problemas, y no había nadie que la fuera a rescatar, ni tampoco sería posible que llame a nadie para pedir auxilio.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Sí, Misao está en un problema exageradamente gordo, y sólo cuenta consigo misma para salir de allí ¿Cómo creen ustedes que se conseguirá escapar? Eso claramente se verá en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	65. Chapter 65

Ya estamos otra vez, presenciando la continuación de Misao en esta pequeña versión del infierno. Un saludo a _AsFoxger_ , si es que llegas a leer esto.

Para cuando abre los ojos, Misao se descubre a sí misma atada de manos y pies en un lugar completamente desconocido, quizá una mazmorra o un sótano, pero el hecho puntual era que estaba sobre una camilla, y el hombre que había visitado estaba justo frente a ella, preparando una serie de herramientas que la castaña desconocía, pero que, por su aspecto, no se trataba de nada inofensivo.

─ Veo que ya te has despertado ─ dice aquel hombre tranquilamente, como si simplemente hablara del clima ─. Hace bastante tiempo que no opero a nadie, y espero no haber perdido mi estilo. Desde que he perdido mi licencia por aquellos desgraciados que no me dejaron vender medicamentos en paz, he pensado en que podría incursionar en el tráfico de órganos. Da mucho dinero, además que así puedo expandir mi nombre por todo el bajo mundo, donde mis negocios resultan altamente rentables.

─ ¡Usted está loco! ¡Suélteme! ─ Misao empieza a retorcerse con desesperación, pero su intento era completamente fútil.

─ No te recomiendo que te muevas, chiquilla. No quisiera hacer una perforación fallida. Podría dañarte más de lo esperado, además que tu muerte será más dolorosa ─ el viejo empieza a reír como demente mientras empezaba a acerca un taladro al ombligo de Misao ─. Tranquila, que esto no va a doler... poco.

Misao se retuerce con mayor desesperación, sabiendo que la muerte estaba prácticamente respirándole en la cara, y lo peor era que no tenía escape alguno ni nadie a quién llamar por auxilio. Le asqueaba la idea de morir a manos de ese anciano demente, pero parecía que su destino ya estaba sellado.

Pero justo cuando faltan como cinco centímetros para perforar el abdomen de Misao, el timbre de la casa suena, dando a entender que había una visita en la casa. El ex-médico empieza a maldecir mientras deja el taladro a un lado. Para Misao se trataba de un milagro, aunque sabía que ese hombre regresaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

─ ¿Quién será? Espero que se trate de algo que de verdad me importe...

El ex-cirujano abre de manera brusca la puerta, y su frustración se hace mayor al ver de qué trataba la visita que estaba recibiendo: Se trataba de un vendedor de biblias, y lo que iba a hacer era más que obvio.

─ Buen día, señor. Vengo de parte de nuestra fundación religiosa para la ayuda a los necesitados para invitarle a hacer una simple donación en favor de la causa que estamos defendiendo, y a cambio puede tener en sus manos una copia de la biblia que nosotros repartimos...

─ No me interesan sus textos ni estar ayudando a nadie ─ responde el viejo de manera chocante y trata de cerrar la puerta, pero el vendedor de biblias lo detiene.

─ No debería expresarse de esa manera, señor. No sabe lo mucho que puede hacer a través de un simple gesto de caridad y escuchar la santa palabra. Debe permitirse escuchar...

─ Su caridad y su santa palabra me la pela una y mil veces ─ el ex-cirujano se mostraba cada vez más ansioso por deshacerse del vendedor de biblias ─. Que cada quien se busque la vida como pueda. No me importan los impedidos ni los desamparados, así de sencillo.

─ ¿Cómo puede expresarse así de los pobres y los enfermos? Usted nunca sabe cuándo le puede tocar a usted esa clase de suerte, y por esa razón debe tener un poco de humildad...

─ Humildad una mierda. El que no pueda comer que se muera de hambre. No hay gran cosa que decir, y ya déjame en paz...

* * *

Misao por su parte no desaprovecha un solo segundo de su oportunidad dorada para escaparse del embrollo en que se encontraba, e inmediatamente busca, con evidente desesperación, alguna manera para escaparse de allí. Forcejea una y otra vez con brazos y piernas, pero sólo uno de sus pies consigue liberarse después de todo lo que estaba haciendo. El ver lo que la había logrado fue lo bastante satisfactorio para permitir a Misao enfriar un poco su cabeza y ponerse a analizar un poco la situación, viendo qué opciones tendría para escapar, aunque no era mucho lo que podía hacer para conseguirlo.

Cerca de sus pies se encontraba el taladro. Bien podría utilizarlo para deshacerse de las amarras y liberarse antes de que llegara aquel psicópata, pero sólo podría sacarle provecho al máximo si contaba con sus manos libres, así que se dedica a hacer precisamente eso: Como puede levanta su cuerpo para allanar el camino del taladro, y entonces lo acerca a su mano izquierda (la más cercana) dándole una patada que la activa en el proceso. En ese punto era cuando cobraba mayor importancia hacer bien las cosas. La más mínima equivocación se podía traducirse en dañarse severamente y dejarse servida en bandeja de plata para aquel demente que todavía estaba atendiendo la visita, por lo que Misao se centra al máximo para prevenir cualquier fallo que pudiese cometer. Su vida dependía de ese simple instante por el que estaba pasando.

─ Vamos, que ya lo tengo...

la punta del taladro estaba justo al lado de la cuerda. Misao simplemente tenía que mover las amarras de manera adecuada para que la punta las deshiciese, obteniendo el efecto esperado. Su escape empezaba a tomar forma lentamente, y Misao se sigue moviendo para lograr que la cuerda cediese. Iba avanzando bien, pero a cada rato miraba hacia la puerta, temiendo que el ex-cirujano volviese antes de que lograra zafarse.

* * *

─ ¡Ya le dije que no me interesa! A meterle sus textitos religiosos y moralistas a alguien que le importe.

─ Pero señor...

El dueño de casa no se molesta en escuchar nada más y cierra la puerta de un tirón. Personalmente le interesaba más el macabro experimento que se supone que iba a realizar, pero ese vendedor de biblias había tenido que venir precisamente para arruinarle el rato. Igual aquel molesto visitante había dejado de insistir e ido a la siguiente casa, por lo que no hacía ninguna falta preocuparse por su presencia. Si en él existiese un mínimo de caridad y compasión, jamás habría intentado sus negocios ocultos con las medicinas y los alquileres, y desde luego no tendría el dinero que tiene...

* * *

Misao consigue romper completamente la cuerda que ataba su mano izquierda, y no se lo piensa dos veces para tomar el taladro para atacar la cuerda que tenía atrapada su otra mano. En cuestión de pocos segundos ya tenía ambas manos libres, quedando solamente un pie, el cual libera sin ningún problema, justo cuando aquel loco viejo estaba regresando.

─ ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Misao da un brinco de la camilla, aunque se olvida de agarrar el taladro para tener un arma en la mano, dándole así una oportunidad al tipo que estaba enfrente. Pero igual Misao no iba a cambiar de parecer. Había caído en cuenta de que tendría que acabar con ese hombre si quería salir con vida de allí.

─ Tan solo acérquese y lo dejo como un pan de los golpes que le voy a dar ─ reta la castaña poniendo los puños por delante.

─ Vamos a ver si eres capaz de mantener esa postura tan desafiante en cuanto te deje sin brazos, mocosa ─ dice el hombre mientras ponía el taladro funcionando a máxima potencia ─. No voy a dejar que salgas de aquí. No vas a ser tú quien hunda mi negocio.

─ Y yo digo que no serás tú quien me mate. Ven acá, que le voy a dar una paliza, vejete.

Había empezado una batalla por la supervivencia, y Misao ya estaba empezando con una terrible desventaja. La castaña solamente contaba consigo misma para salir viva de allí. Kagami tendría que esperar, pues no había de otra.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

La primera vez que vi un let's play de _Heavy Rain_ , cuando llegó la parte del vendedor de biblias, la verdad es que por mi cabeza solo pasaba la idea de decir "bendito sea el vendedor de biblias" xD. Es que semejante aparición y participación puede aplicar perfectamente como un milagro cuando te salva de una situación así de extrema. En fin, la pelea la dejo para el próximo capítulo, así que nos vemos muy pronto.

Hasta otra


	66. Chapter 66

Antes de empezar este capítulo, anuncio que hice una modificación bastante puntual en el capítulo 59 de Amor y Redención. No se trata de algo demasiado grande y determinante, por lo que es probable que no lo noten si no le prestaron mucha atención cuando lo leyeron por primera vez. Una vez que termine el capítulo les daré más detalles.

Misao no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo. Tenía que estar rematadamente loca por pretender retar a mano limpia a un sujeto armado con un taladro eléctrico. Bien podría tratarse de la desesperación del momento, el impulso de sobrevivir que estaba en su máximo nivel, y es en ese punto en que el raciocinio se reduce.

Pero todavía seguía pendiente de qué podría agarrar para responder adecuadamente a aquel desquiciado. Incluso ella sabía que no sería capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo sin un arma y sin algo bien planeado para responder a su ataque. El nerviosismo surgía de cada uno de sus poros, pero en el momento en que empieza todo, estaba claro que no había posibilidad de posponer las cosas.

El sujeto intenta alcanzar a Misao con el taladro, y ésta por su parte retrocede para impedir daños. Era una mala suerte que el taladro fuera inalámbrico, pues no habría forma de desconectarlo, aunque era posible que ese hombre se fuera a dar cuenta tarde o temprano. En todo caso, Misao se mantenía en guardia mientras conservaba como podía la distancia, y en eso consigue una vasija metálica. No le serviría como arma de mano, pero sí podría arrojarla para distraer a ese sujeto, y eso es precisamente lo que hace, obligándolo a defenderse con los brazos para que aquella cosa no le diera directamente en la cara. Esa fue una oportunidad dorada para que Misao le lanzase una patada que consigue hacerse daño en la pierna, haciéndolo caer de rodillas y soltando el taladro.

Aquella hubiera sido una oportunidad para tomar el aparato y hacerse con la ventaja, pero el viejo reacciona rápidamente, tomándola del brazo y lanzándola hacia atrás con una fuerza insospechable de alguien como él. Misao se levanta rápidamente y corre, en busca de algo para armarse, pero el viejo la sostiene de un pie y la hace caer para luego arrastrarla hacia él.

─ De mí no te escapas, triste intento de detective.

Misao hace todo lo que puede para arrastrarse hacia delante, pero estaba en una posición demasiado incómoda para lograrlo. En eso consiguió ver una pala que estaba tirada en el piso, comprendiendo al instante que ahora sí podría responder adecuadamente. Toma la pala y empieza a lanzar golpes hacia ese sujeto, fallando el primer golpe, pero el segundo sí lo acierta en la frente. Consiguió dañarlo, pero todavía la mantenía aferrada, así que lanza otro golpe a la frente, y esta vez logra hacer que la suelte. Misao da unas cuantas vueltas en el suelo para alejarse de él, y en cuanto se levanta empuña la pala como si se tratara de un bate.

─ A ver qué tal llevas la jaqueca, desgraciado.

Misao empieza a agitar con furia la pala, forzando al sujeto a que retroceda, pero no pasa mucho tiempo para que el sujeto también encontrara una pala detrás de un estante sucio y destartalado, logrando sorprender a Misao cuando ve respondido su ataque.

─ ¿Crees que sabes más que yo de lo que hay aquí? Yo también puedo jugar a eso. Va a ser muy divertido desfigurar esa carita tuya...

Ambos se empiezan a atacar, usando las palas como si se trataran de espadas. Ambos estaban igualados en fuerza, velocidad y capacidad de reacción en esa contienda, por lo que ninguno de de los dos conseguía hacerse con una ventaja evidente, y asimismo ambos se atacaban cada vez con mayor frenesí y desesperación. Misao hacía lo mejor posible para mantenerse firme, no iba a dejar que ese viejo asqueroso le fuera a hacer lo que le diera la gana. No podía permitirse rendición alguna, se lo había prometido a Kagami, Hiyori y Patricia.

En un momento bastante tenso para ambos, Misao resuelve a darle otra patada al sujeto en la pierna, logrando que perdiera la concentración, y de ese modo consigue darle un nuevo golpe, y luego le da otro puñetazo en la nariz que lo deja tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Tal parece que había conseguido ganar la pelea, y en eso Misao ve que algo se asomaba por el bolsillo de la camisa del sujeto.

Era arriesgado intentar meter la mano, pero Misao pensó que valdría la pena intentarlo, pues se supone que había venido hasta ese lugar en busca de pistas, y aquello era lo más cercano a ser tal cosa, así le saca una tarjeta azul eléctrico del bolsillo. La tarjeta en cuestión era de un club nocturno llamado "Blue Lagoon". Ese sujeto que estaba tendido ante Misao no parecía ser del tipo que iba a clubes nocturnos, por lo que se le hacía curioso ver esa tarjeta, y tampoco veía lógico que la guardase si no había ningún interés de por medio.

¿Y si aquello le ayudaba a avanzar en su búsqueda a Tsukasa? Nada le confirmaba que así fuera, pero no tenía otra opción que intentarlo.

─ Blue Lagoon... Voy a tener que ver si allí alguien sabe algo...

De pronto el viejo se levanta y empieza a estrangular a Misao mientras la empuja contra la camilla, y allí estira la mano para intentar alcanzar una sierra de mano. Misao consigue ver lo que ese hombre estaba intentando agarrar, así que hace todo lo posible para oponerse a ello, lanzando patadas en el aire y golpeando repetidas veces la mano con la que la estaba sujetando del cuello, y justo el hombre alcanza la sierra cuando Misao consigue soltarse del agarre para inmediatamente darle un fuerte mordisco entre el hombro y el cuello, obligándolo a retroceder por el dolor y soltando la sierra, dándole la oportunidad a Misao.

La castaña estaba lista para atacar nuevamente, y con agilidad se lanza al frente para atacar al demente con su propia herramienta, consiguiendo herirle de manera superficial un brazo, pero claramente hacía falta mucho más que eso para acabar con todo, y más cuando el viejo toma nuevamente una pala para contragolpear con fuerza.

Era un caos absoluto la pelea. Rápidamente se cambiaba la relación de ventaja y fuerza en la pelea, y luego volvía a cambiar a un ritmo vertiginoso, no dando un ganador que se pudiera predecir en ésta. El doctor agita de manera frenética la pala, y Misao no ve la posibilidad de responderle, pues la otra pala estaba demasiado lejos para poder alcanzarla. Su única alternativa era seguir manteniendo la distancia hasta encontrar alguna salida a su problema, y en eso ve que pasa nuevamente al lado de la camilla, esta vez junto a la bandeja de utensilios quirúrgicos. Era una locura pretender que eso funcione, pero de todos modos lanza aquella bandeja con todo lo que ésta tenía encima. El sujeto la rechaza con la pala, pero nuevamente deja una abertura que toma Misao para herirle cerca de la mano que sostenía la pala, y un golpe adicional le sirve para que la suelte.

Pero el acercamiento fue un riesgo demasiado alto, pues el sujeto también golpea a Misao, forzándola a retroceder, y de ese modo aprovecha para embestirla y hacerla chocar contra un pilar cercano. Nuevamente intenta estrangularla, pero esta vez Misao tiene más opciones para detenerlo y escapar de aquella arremetida, así que le da un rodillazo en el costado. Si bien aquello funcionó para que la soltara, el médico todavía se mantenía lo bastante capaz para seguir dañando a Misao, dándole otro golpe en la sien que le nubla completamente la vista. Eso ya era excesivamente malo y problemático, pues no sería capaz, por unos segundos, de responder de ninguna forma a los demás golpes que aquel sádico pretendiese darle. Sólo le quedó recibir otro golpe para luego ser lanzada a la camilla, donde se deja desplomar boca abajo, fingiendo haber perdido el conocimiento. No podía hacer más nada, pues sólo eso le permitiría recuperar un poco la orientación para hacer algo más en su propia defensa.

─ Sí que das pelea, perra, pero se acabó ─ el sujeto se acerca lentamente a Misao ─. Hm, no sé qué pretendías al preguntar por aquel edificio que se cayó, pero yo no soy de los que entregan a sus alquilados tan fácilmente. EL dueño de Blue Lagoon podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con aquel edificio, siempre y cando me pagara...

Eso lo confirmaba todo. Misao ya tenía su próximo blanco fijado. Debía buscar al dueño de Blue Lagoon, y tal vez así tenga algo más para averiguar la identidad del asesino fotográfico. Su vista ya empezaba a recuperarse, lo que le permitió encontrar en el suelo otro taladro inalámbrico. Esa era su salvación, así que disimuladamente lleva su mano hasta ese taladro, cuando siente que aquel sujeto le tocaba los muslos.

─ Este cuerpo va a ser una adquisición extraordinaria. Seguro que podré vender tus órganos a muy buen precio, jejeje...

Ya teniendo el taladro en mano, Misao no pospuso ni un segundo más su reacción y enciende el taladro y arremete sorpresivamente al sujeto, dándole directamente en el corazón. Pese a que el taladro había llegado casi instantáneamente al fondo, Misao no lo detiene sino hasta varios segundos después, desesperada por querer asegurarse de acabar con aquel vil sujeto.

─ ¡Muérete, desgraciado! ¡Muere, basura! ─ apenas detiene el taladro, Misao ve que el sujeto se desploma encima de ella ─ ¡Quítate de encima, degenerado! ¡No me andes babeando con sangre en las tetas!

Misao logra quitarse de encima al sujeto, y éste se termina desplomando al suelo. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, pero la perforación en el pecho no dejaba espacio a la duda. Misao se levanta con dificultad, busca nuevamente la tarjeta y la toma, grabando a fuego aquel nombre del club nocturno que debía visitar. Había logrado salvarse por la mínima, así que ahora le tocaba prepararse mejor para su siguiente reto. Ya tenía más claro que no podía dejar nada al azar, pues de lo contrario podría lamentarlo.

 **CONTNUARÁ...**

* * *

Y en cuanto a la modificación que anuncié antes: Simplemente he decidido cambiar el nombre de la persona a la que Yui va a visitar. Ya no será a Taiki Asamiya, OC que puse como villano principal en mi trilogía de _El viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou_ , sino que ahora buscará a Adam Pearce, un semi OC por el hecho de que es una versión humana que usé en mi OS _El despechado definitivo_ del enemigo final del juego _Parasite Eve_ , y que casualmente su nombre en el juego es "El Ser Definitivo" (ya ustedes e imaginarán por dónde van los tiros). También usé ese nombre para identificar al Ser Definitivo en mi otro OS del juego, pero eso ya es otra historia. En fin, solo es eso, y les adelanto que ahora les doy la opción de decidir si Yui vive o muere (creo que podría haberlo intentado cuando perseguía a Korda, pero decidí saltarlo en aquella oportunidad). Tal vez no lo habrían notado si no prestaron atención, pero igual se los tenía que decir. Para el próximo capítulo vamos con Kagami, y después será que podrán leer la aventura (o desventura) de Yui

Hasta otra


	67. Chapter 67

Tal y como dije que haría en el capítulo anterior, antes de ir con Yui vamos a pasar por Kagami, que es el momento en que enfrente la cuarta de sus cinco pruebas.

Kagami ya había salido del hotel con la fotografía del cuervo fuertemente asida en su mano. Con paso tambaleante por decidido se dirige a su auto, deteniéndose únicamente cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta. No había recibido noticias de parte de Misao desde hace un buen rato, y la verdad era que no podía darse el lujo de quedarse en su cama a esperar a que regresara a darle noticias. No podía dejar para después aquello tan urgente, y mira el reverso de la fotografía:

 _¿Estás dispuesta a enfrentar retos para salvar a un ser querido?_

La respuesta de Kagami era más que obvia. No iba a echarse atrás, y menos sabiendo que ya había fallado en una de las pruebas. Por el contrario, aquello hacía mucho más importante que esa nueva prueba la afronte con aplomo y sin ningún margen de error. Se sube al auto y empieza a conducir al lugar indicado, esperando llegar a destino pronto, pues pronto se pondría el sol, y eso haría más difícil cumplir la prueba. Le faltaba cerca de veinticuatro horas de margen para salvar a su hermana, por lo que cada segundo contaba mucho más que el anterior.

* * *

El auto de Kagami la lleva hasta un nuevo edificio que se notaba en estado de abandono, con la diferencia de que no estaba lejos de la urbe, sino que estaba en pleno del distrito. Ello hacía que Kagami tuviera las alertas encendidas, sabiendo que en ese mismo momento estaba siendo buscada por la policía y no le convenía ser vista. Desde el mismo momento en que se detiene ya iba con extrema cautela, procurando no llamar la atención de nadie que estuviera transitando en las anegadas calles.

Mira el edificio en que tendría que entrar. Esperaba que la prueba que debía afrontar no incluyera explosiones como la prueba de la anguila, pues de lo contrario se vería en problemas realmente serios de los que no tenía idea alguna de cómo afrontarlos. Entra rápidamente y procurando no llamar la atención, y pese que dentro logró aislarse de la lluvia, no consiguió alivio alguno para el frío que sentía, si hasta se frotaba con frenesí las manos para calentarlas un poco.

Las paredes tenían dibujos de cuervos, lo que indicaba que ese era el camino que tenía que seguir, o eso era lo que creía Kagami. Sigue los dibujos, llegando a subir un par de pisos hasta que llega a una habitación específica. No tenía llave, por lo que a Kagami le bastó empujarla para abrirla. Delante tenía una mesa bastante amplia con una serie de circuitos y puzzles que confundieron bastante a Kagami. Todo aquello no lucía tan complejo como lo de la central abandonada, pero era claro que aquello no iba a ser sencillo.

Al filo de la mesa se encontraba un GPS, y Kagami se acerca al mismo para activarlo, sabiendo que de ese modo iba a recibir las instrucciones que necesitaba para empezar de una vez por todas con la prueba. Toma asiento y apenas tiene que esperar un par de segundos.

─ _¿Estás preparada para salvar a un ser querido?_ ─ pese a que era una pregunta preformulada por una máquina, Kagami no pudo evitar asentir en respuesta ─ _Debes resolver cada uno de los acertijos y puzzles si quieres completar la prueba y conseguir las letras que necesitas. Para empezar la prueba, antes es necesario que ates a tu cuerpo los cables que están adheridos al asiento_.

Kagami frunce el ceño. No esperaba ese detalle, pero si así eran las cosas, pues era claro que el asesino fotográfico no estaba dejando nada al azar, así que hace lo que el aparato le indica y espera a la siguiente instrucción. Al momento en que termina de atarse los cables, Kagami tenía un par en cada brazo, y éstos hacían que el alcance de sus brazos se viera ligeramente limitado.

─ _La prueba consiste en completar los puzzles y establecer los órdenes correctos en los acertijos sin desatar los cables y sin forzar el alcance impuesto por éstos. No puedes quitarte los cables hasta haber completado todos los puzzles que se encuentran en la mesa. De no cumplirse con la condición indicada, la prueba es automáticamente fallida, y los cables emitirán una descarga de diez mil vatios. La advertencia ya ha sido dada, y ahora puedes comenzar con la prueba_.

Kagami se gruñe furiosa. En efecto, el asesino fotográfico no estaba dejando nada al azar, y ahora tenía que luchar por su propia vida para lograr las letras que tanta falta le hacían. Al menos no había un cronómetro, lo que significaba que por lo menos podría tomarse su tiempo para pensar las cosas si se le hacía muy complicado resolver los acertijos en la mesa. En todo caso se acomoda en su asiento, y la mesa empieza a girar hasta que ante ella se detiene la primera prueba.

Se trataba de un pequeño circuito eléctrico de pruebas con una diminuta bombilla al final. Kagami pudo interpretar que lo que debía hacer era completar y cerrar el circuito para que la bombilla se encendiera. No parecía ser algo complicado, pese a todo el tiempo que había estado alejada de todo aquello. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue unir conexiones y asegurarse que los componentes involucrados estuvieran en el orden correcto para que así el circuito estuviera bien. Esa primera parte fue sencilla, y Kagami la completa en apenas un par de minutos, cuando la bombilla se enciende.

─ _Puzzle completado. Ahora comprueba tu habilidad con el segundo puzzle_ ─ dice la voz del GPS antes de que la mesa volviera a rotar.

Lo segundo que Kagami tenía que enfrentar resultaba bastante más complejo, pues esta ocasión debía lidiar con un puzzle de ocho piezas en nueve espacios (no me sé el nombre de eso), y las piezas que se encontraban en los espacios más alejados estaban fuera del alcance permitido a sus manos, lo que significaba que Kagami tendría que encontrar otro método para moverlas una vez que llegara el momento.

Lucía complicado, pero Kagami lo va afrontando y mueve las piezas para formar la imagen debida. Le tomó alrededor de cinco minutos completarlo, pese a lo complicado que se le había hecho usar el mentón para mover las piezas alejadas. Habría usado los pies, pero por alguna razón los cables en sus brazos habían retrocedido un poco, suficiente para que Kagami no pudiera contemplar la posibilidad de levantarse. Sea cual fuere el caso, Kagami lo consigue y se prepara para el siguiente puzzle. Los cables se tensan un poco más, reduciendo todavía más el rango de alcance de las manos de Kagami.

El proceso de arreglar cada unos de los puzzles se va haciendo más y más tortuoso. Kagami se ve obligada a profundizar en su conocimiento lógico, aunque eso se le hacía más y más difícil. Por un momento se hizo a la idea de que fue una pésima idea haber abandonado completamente el estudio luego de haberse graduado. Haberse dejado hundir tanto por la muerte de Konata nuevamente le estaba pasando factura de una manera bastante desagradable, pero de alguna manera conseguía avanzar, hasta que llega al puzzle final.

─ _Ahora ha llegado el momento de la prueba final_ ─ la voz del GPS se vuelve a hacer presente ─. _Este consiste en una combinación de barras y sonidos que deben coincidir con los que se reflejan en la barra superior, que contiene el patrón necesario. En esta ocasión vas a tener un tiempo de cinco minutos para combinar las barras A, obtener la combinación correcta. De no lograrlo, las letras no serán reveladas_.

Kagami se sobresalta al ver que la pantalla del GPS cambia su patrón de voz a un reloj en cuenta regresiva. Eso ya era bastante malo. Los cables se habían tensado tanto que Kagami no podía ya alcanzar los botones que manipulaban el puzzle, quedando solamente el recurso de su mentón para poder actuar. Cinco minutos parecía muy poco tiempo, así que empieza a ver las barras con cierta ansiedad. Necesitaba ver cómo debía empezar las combinaciones.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Pues ahí lo ven, una prueba que se viene de menos a más de manera bastante rápida. El último puzzle coincide con la prueba del agua destilada de _Resident Evil 3_ , un auténtico dolor de cabeza incluso para algunos jugadores experimentados, debido a lo frustrante que puede llegar a ser veces cuando no das con la respuesta. En todo caso seguimos para el próximo capítulo. Pórtense bien y cómanse todos sus vegetales si quieren ser igual de hermosos y geniales que yo xD (Ok, no. Si eso llegara a pasar, creo que se lamentarían de quedar tan feos).

Hasta otra


	68. Chapter 68

¡Aquí estamos una vez más! Sé que están deseosos de saber cómo le hará Kagami para salir del problema tan grande en que se encuentra para así lograr las letras que necesita para encontrar a Tsukasa. Al igual que en las veces anteriores, al terminar el capítulo les diré a qué viene el cuervo en la prueba, y además también describiré el paralelismo que hay en _Heavy Rain_.

Kagami estaba pasando por un verdadero dilema. Tenía que afrontar un puzzle que parecía bastante complicado, y encima no podía contar con sus manos para resolverlo. No le quedaba de otra que afrontarlo usando su mentón para así dar con la solución.

Lo primero era ver de qué manera tendría que combinar las barras que aparecían ante ella. Tenía menos de cinco minutos que claramente ejercían una abrumadora presión, pero Kagami podía ver claramente lo que debía hacer en principio. Con su mentón empieza a presionar botones para ejercer el comando de las barras, empezando por la primera opción que se mostraba sobre la mesa. Va moviendo las barras de dicha opción, tratando de hacer que fuera potencialmente coincidente con el patrón correcto, y luego pasa a la siguiente opción para tratar coincidir las barras. Fue un tanto complicado por tener que hacer la comparación con la primera opción, pero consiguió, al menos de manera aparente, hacer coincidir las dos primeras series, y ahora le faltaba solamente ubicar correctamente la tercera serie.

Tres minutos restantes.

Kagami no pierde tiempo para poner a prueba la combinación. Mueve la tercera serie de barras varias veces, probándola repetidas veces hasta haberle dado una vuelta entera, dando con la terrible casualidad de que no conseguía encajar para completar las barras que necesitaba. Eso significaba que las primera y segunda combinaciones estaban mal, muy a pesar de haber estado convencida de haberlo hecho bien. Estaba obligada a intentarlo nuevamente, siempre atenta al cronómetro que seguía mostrando, inmisericorde, el tiempo cada vez más escaso que le quedaba para completar la prueba y obtener las letras que necesitaba.

Dos minutos.

Lentamente la desesperación iba tomando espacio, y Kagami no paraba de mirar todas las combinaciones que se presentaban ante ella. El no poder usar sus manos para hacer más fácil aquel tortuoso proceso le causaba una desazón y una angustia indescriptibles, y todavía no lograba encajar las combinaciones de ese puzzle infernal.

El haber prestado atención a ese cronómetro del GPS por primera vez ya había sido un terrible error, y algo peor era que ya no podía dejarlo de lado mientras se partía la cabeza con el puzzle. Eso sólo servía para causarle angustia, y su mirada iba del puzzle al GPS y viceversa a una velocidad de vértigo. Lo que daría por liberar sus brazos para así atender el puzzle con mayor fluidez, y quizá podría haberlo resuelto. Habría sido mucho más sencillo de esa manera.

Kagami sigue probando a mover las barras. Va de una serie a la otra, buscando esa fórmula tan necesitada, pero nuevamente terminaba mirando el cronómetro. Era como un vicio que no conseguía eliminar, pese a lo mal que lo pasaba haciendo aquello.

Un solo minuto faltaba.

Estaba muy cerca de lograrlo y de no lograrlo, y continúa moviendo las barras, hasta que Kagami consigue ver la combinación. Se había pasado en uno de los movimientos de las barras, por lo que sólo tenía que retroceder ese último movimiento, y efectivamente lo consigue.

─ ¡Ya lo tengo!

Kagami presiona el botón principal del puzzle para que fuera probada la combinación, coincidiendo completamente con la muestra exigida. Lo había logrado, y los cables que tenían atados los brazos de Kagami finalmente la sueltan, permitiéndole levantarse.

─ _Prueba completada. Las letras se encuentran debajo de la mesa, adherida a la misma_ ─ dice el GPS cuando ya Kagami se veía libre.

Eso era exactamente lo que Kagami deseaba escuchar, y ahora que ya tenía ubicada la última pista, Kagami busca debajo de la mesa, encontrando un pequeño envoltorio pegado con adhesivo a la cara inferior de la tabla de la mesa. Kagami toma el envoltorio y lo arranca de allí para sacarle una nueva memoria, lo introduce ,en el celular y espera a ver lo que ocurre.

Un nuevo vídeo aparece. Tsukasa giraba débilmente la mirada a los costados, como queriendo encontrar a alguien que fuera a ayudarla. Se notaba bastante descuidada y demacrada, señal de que había permanecido abandonada todo ese tiempo. También se podía ver la lluvia que caía sobre ella, rematando una imagen bastante lamentable. A los pocos segundos el vídeo termina, y aparecen las letras que Kagami había conseguido hasta el momento juntos con unas cuantas letras adicionales. Ya tenía en sus manos un acercamiento mayor de la dirección que necesitaba para salvar a su hermana.

─ Un poco más, Tsukasa. Solo una prueba más, y pronto te voy a rescatar. Te lo juro.

Kagami se guarda el teléfono y se va de allí. Ya no había ninguna necesidad de seguir en ese lugar. Era mejor regresar a la habitación del hotel y buscar la última fotografía, la última prueba para conseguir el paradero de Tsukasa. Ahora más que nunca estaba cerca de conseguir el objetivo, pero el tiempo se iba acabando. Tenía que apresurarse para saber qué hacer y a dónde ir, no sea que tuviera que ir al otro lado de la ciudad para afrontar la última prueba, o que la prueba tuviera dificultades o riesgos parecidos a los de las pruebas de la leona y la anguila. Esperaba estar lista para lo que sea que le esperaría, independientemente de todos los padecimientos que había pasado hasta el momento.

* * *

Nuevamente estaba en el auto, y Kagami da una mirada cautelosa en los alrededores, recordando que la policía seguía al pendiente por los alrededores. Pese a las palabras de Misao, Kagami seguía convencida de que el verdadero asesino fotográfico era una parte de ella, un alter ego producto de su tormento causado por la culpa. Todavía quería saber qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar con tal de salvar a Tsukasa, de lograr aquello que no pudo hacer por Konata.

Pensar en ello la atosigaba mucho. Estaba más que claro que jamás llegaría lejos de esa manera, pero sentimiento seguía allí. No era capaz de deshacerse de su tormento, y sin darse cuenta aprieta con demasiada fuerza el volante.

Pero no había razón para seguir así por siempre. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que preocuparse para pasar otra vez por horas y horas de depresión. No sería capaz de soportar la pérdida de Tsukasa. Aquello significaría la pérdida total y definitiva de su cordura y de lo poco que la impulsaba a seguir viviendo. No iba a decepcionar a Tsukasa, como sentía que había decepcionado a Konata en aquella ocasión.

─ Espero lograrlo a tiempo. Con una prueba más que cumpla ya tendré lo que necesito para encontrarte. Aguarda, Tsukasa. Ya estoy en camino.

Viendo que ya no habían policías patrullando en esa calle, Kagami no pierde más el tiempo y emprende la marcha. Tenía aproximadamente 24 horas para salvar a su hermana, y cada segundo que pudiera aprovechar contaba enormemente.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y ahora sí, les hablaré de la prueba número cuatro de este fic y la de _Heavy Rain_ :

 _Heavy Rain_ \- Origami del tiburón: Matar a un hombre especificado en el mismo. La referencia presente es posiblemente la más clara de todas las pruebas del juego, puesto que se sabe del impulso asesino que rige a los tiburones. De hecho, las madres vivíparas tienen que liberar ciertas hormonas en su cuerpo en el momento del parto para que ignore su apetito, pues de otro modo sería capaz de comerse a sus propias crías al momento de darlas a luz. Háganse una idea de cómo es el día a día tan frenético que conforma la vida de estas bestias acuáticas. No son necesariamente criaturas malas, sólo es cómo la naturaleza les ha exigido que fuesen para sobrevivir.

Amor y Redención - Foto del cuervo: Resolver puzzles en serie. Cualquiera que haya visto documentales de experimentos de intelecto en cuervos sabe sobradamente que son de las aves más inteligentes que existen, aparte de ser bastante ingeniosas y adaptables al punto de usar herramientas como lo harían algunos simios y, desde luego, los humanos, lo cual en cierto modo refuerza la imagen siniestra que algunas personas le confieren. Después de todo, al ser criaturas inteligentes también son perfectamente capaces de actuar con cierto nivel de malicia, una fórmula que les ha permitido triunfar dentro del entorno en que existen.

Falta una prueba, la foto de la rata. Les aviso que será la única prueba que no voy a inventar, sino que será la misma prueba que corresponde al último origami de _Heavy Rain_ , así que no creo que haga falta hacer dos explicaciones sino solo una en cuanto llegue el momento de hablar de ello. En fin, no alargo más esto y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, cuando regresa Yui a la acción.

Hasta otra


	69. Chapter 69

¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! Y sí, me refiero a Yui Narumi, que regresa a la acción, y vaya que regresa. Y sin más que decir, empecemos.

Yui tenía serias dificultades para ver bien el camino, pese a estar usando el limpiaparabrisas para quitar a ratos el agua de lluvia que caía inmisericorde. Era bastante tarde y tenía un feroz agotamiento causado por las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido en las últimas noches. Pero pese a todo ello, la situación le exigía que siguiera aguantando para poder dar cumplimiento satisfactorio a su misión.

Llevaba un buen rato al volante hasta llegar a un desguace que estaba apartado de la ciudad. En esta ocasión había optado separarse de Yue por si acaso. Estaba bastante molesta con ella, y la verdad no se sentía segura de aguantar las ganas de dispararle si volvía con sus excesos de manera innecesaria, así que decidió que venir sola era la mejor opción. El lugar al que llegó lucía bastante tétrico, y más con la interminable lluvia y el cielo pintado de un profundo y deprimente gris. Yui pensó que aquel lugar sería un escenario ideal para grabar una película de terror, y eso le hacía preguntarse qué clase de persona era realmente el sujeto que ahora mismo estaba buscando.

Adam Pearce era el nombre de quien buscaba. En vista que el nombre era claramente extranjero, Yui pensó que sería fácil reconocerlo en caso de que hubiera mucha más gente por el lugar, así que entra con cierta confianza en el desguace, viendo un auténtico cementerio de coches que abarcaba todo cuanto pudiera cubrir su vista.

─ No me quiero ni imaginar lo que significa lidiar con tantos autos abandonados. Esto se ve peor que el papeleo de todos los días ─ dice para sí misma mientras avanzaba por el lodoso sendero.

Al cabo de un rato avanza un trecho en que consigue ver una grúa que iba llevando los autos hasta una trituradora. Ver aquello resulta una experiencia sorprendente y terrorífica, viendo cómo el auto que acababa de soltar era reducida con una aparente facilidad que resultaba pasmosa. La persona que estaba manejando aquella grúa era la única que se veía por los alrededores, así que Yui no tuvo otra alternativa que pensar que aquel sujeto era el que estaba buscando, así que se le acerca, siempre manteniendo un paso firme e ignorando el agotamiento mental que estaba sintiendo.

─ ¡Adam Pearce! ¡Necesito hablar con usted, señor Pearce!

El hombre, pese a que no miraba en ningún momento a Yui, detiene los controles de la grúa y se baja para encararla. Yui casi se arrepiente de haberlo llamado, pues en cuanto se baja se da cuenta que no estaba tratando de interrogar a un hombre ordinario: Adam Pearce era una mole de puro músculo, con una altura que fácilmente rebasaba los dos metros, un rostro cuyas facciones imponían terror pese a lo relajado que estaba... Daba impresión de que un monstruo con aspecto humano se hubiera bajado de aquella grúa, y éste, con apenas dos pasos, cubre toda la distancia que había entre él y Yui, y dichos pasos parecían estremecer el lodoso suelo. El sujeto era tan alto que Yui tenía que alzar su mirada como si mirase el cielo, nada más que para mantener enfocado su rostro.

─ ¿Algún problema, oficial? ─ también la voz de Adam era tenebrosa e imponente, por lo que Yui se ve obligada a mantenerse firme por si acaso.

─ No sé si estarás enterado, pero recientemente ha sido secuestrada una chica, y todo señala que pudo haber sido el asesino fotográfico...

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? ─ ahora Yu se hace a la idea de que no debió venir sola. Tal vez debió traer a Yue y ponerla al frente ─ Supe lo que pasó, pero no fui yo quien secuestró a esa chica. Ya no me siga molestando, que estoy trabajando.

─ En ningún momento dije que fuese usted el que secuestró a la chica ─ insiste Yui con toda la serenidad que era capaz de mostrar ─. Simplemente ocurre que aparentemente el asesino fotográfico se habría hecho con los servicios de un auto que había sido retirado de la circulación legal debido a un reporte de robo, y este es el lugar donde suelen parar los autos abandonados o retirados, y por eso tengo interés en saber quiénes han sido las personas que en los últimos días han venido para comprar o alquilar coches. Seguramente comprenderá que ese tipo de acciones es reprochable, pues los coches de aquí no son aptos para regresar a las calles, además que usted ya había enfrentado diversos cargos, pero puedo hacerme de la vista gorda si coopera.

─ Nadie ha venido a comprarme nada en semanas ─ responde Adam con un tono de voz agresivo, y Yui aprieta los dientes para evitar pasar a la defensiva ─. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, y ahí está la respuesta que necesita. Ya se puede largar, oficial.

Adam regresa a la grúa, pero Yui no se sentía satisfecha con aquella respuesta. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquella mole humana simplemente no deseaba decir nada, así que lo que le quedaba era revisar por sí misma el lugar. Podría haber llamado refuerzos, pero se tardarían demasiado en venir, además que Yui estaba al límite en su aguante mental ante el agotamiento, por lo que opta por hacerlo todo por sí misma, confiando en las capacidades que había estado puliendo durante todo su tiempo en el cuerpo policial.

Era bastante poco creíble que Adam no hubiese vendido autos últimamente, especialmente porque el pequeño taller que el hombretón tenía cerca se notaba plenamente operativo, como si recibiera clientes de manera regular. Yui aprovecha que Adam estaba en lo suyo para acercarse a ese lugar y echa un vistazo para ver qué se encontraba allí.

Pese a lo rudimentario que se veía la pequeña instalación, se notaba que estaba bien iluminado y con herramientas de todas las clases para arreglar y modificar autos al gusto de cualquier cliente. También había servicio de pintado, lo que implicaba que el asesino fotográfico podría incluso haber cambiado el color del auto después del secuestro de Tsukasa. Internamente esperaba que aquello no haya pasado, pues eso complicaría de manera excesiva la búsqueda, y más con apenas un día de lapso para rescatarla. Definitivamente lo que Yui menos necesitaba era un bache adicional en su camino.

Va mirando el lugar entero, viendo cualquier cantidad de huellas superpuestas unas sobre otras, obviamente estorbando la posibilidad de identificar a las posibles personas que hayan estado allí. Todo resultaba bastante confuso, pero al menos sería capaz de identificar algunas de las huellas de ruedas, y así podría saber si el modelo que estaba buscando tuvo alguna posibilidad de pasar por allí. La revisión que tiene que hacer es lenta y agobiante, pero consigue lo que estaba buscando, y encima encuentra un rastro de pintura azul a su alrededor, precisamente el color que aparecía en el reporte que podría haber tenido el auto del asesino fotográfico. Para Yui era más que claro, y el silencio que había guardado Adam Pearce no hacía sino confirmar sus sospechas. El asesino fotográfico había pasado por allí y compró el auto que posteriormente usaría para secuestrar a Tsukasa. Todos esos datos no solo eran interesantes, sino que posiblemente resulten determinantes en su investigación.

─ Supongo que no tengo nada más que buscar así que mejor... ¡Ah!

Yui repentinamente es agarrada del cuello y elevada con solamente una mano. Los lentes se le caen, por lo que su mirada queda en una situación comprometida. Lo único que veía con claridad era que el propio Adam Pierce era quien le había dado aquella desagradable sorpresa.

─ Los policías son excelentes para meterse donde nadie los llama ─ dice Adam con su vozarrón reflejando maldad ─. Dijiste que buscabas al asesino fotográfico aquel, ¿no? Pues lo siento, no tengo ni idea de quién es exactamente. Mi trabajo fue preparar un auto para él y eso hice. Él no hizo preguntas, y yo por mi parte tampoco las hice. El color que usé para pintar el auto lo suelo llamar "azul peligroso", un color que vino como anillo al dedo al hijo de perra peligroso que me compró el auto. No voy a dejar que perjudiques mi negocio, oficial, me da igual que seas una mujer. Voy a aplastarte del mismo modo en que aplasto coches todos los días en este lugar.

Acto seguido, Adam lanza a Yui a una puerta cortafuegos que se encontraba cerca. Aquel lance resulta tan fuerte que Yui atraviesa el cortafuegos, cayendo en el exterior. Fue algo bastante doloroso, y Yui ya se podía hacer una idea de la clase de monstruo que ahora tenía que enfrentar si quería salir viva de allí. Adam abre la puerta de un solo tirón y empieza a caminar hacia Yui, la cual empieza a buscar con apuro la pistola, puesto que no sería capaz de superar a aquel monstruo en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso sí que sería demasiado pedir.

Adam ya estaba llegando hasta ella, y nada que hallaba la pistola. Al no tener sus lentes consigo, Yui no era capaz de ver si la pistola estaba a su lado o si se encontraba tirada en el interior del taller. Con desesperación mira el suelo, en busca de algún manchón negro que le significara alguna señal, pero no ve nada. Su única oportunidad en ese caso sería regresar al taller, pero para ello tendría que pasar por encima de Adam Pearce.

Definitivamente no era su día de suerte, y Yui no podía sino esperar que no cayese todavía más profundo, pues ya sentía que estaba tocando fondo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Supongo que ya comprenden porqué dije que en _El despechado definitivo_ elegí a Adam Pearce para hacer de parodia humana del Ser Definitivo de _Parasite Eve_. Claramente Yui está en un problema bastante gordo, y la continuación de esto vendrá para el próximo capítulo (lo sé, tiendo a dejar lo mejor a medias, pero es que no lo puedo evitar xD).

Hasta otra


	70. Chapter 70

Y aquí estamos otra vez, prestos a empezar la segunda parte de esta aventura protagonizada por Yui, la cual se tiene que enfrentar al Ser Definitivo... quiero decir al villano de turno. Mejor no digo nada más y empiezo.

Yui trata de levantarse, pero su cuerpo tenía dificultades para responderle, y el hecho de que el suelo estuviera todo lodoso y resbaloso no ayudaba en absoluto. Estaba urgida de alguna opción para sobrevivir a esa contienda que estaba teniendo con Adam Pearce.

Lo único que se le ocurría era que, como muchas otras personas que se dedican a labrar su cuerpo con marcada obsesión, era muy probable que Adam no resultara demasiado inteligente. Era un estereotipo demasiado rebuscado, pero era lo único que podría darle una oportunidad, o de lo contrario acabaría hecha pedazos por aquel monstruo.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan rápido te cansaste? ─ dice Adam con burla ─ Los policías cada vez aguantan menos. De esa manera no es tan entretenido aplastarte la cabeza por meter tus narices en donde no debes. Me gustaría que des un poco más de pelea y me diviertas.

Yui apenas se daba la oportunidad para escucharlo. En lugar de ello se dedicaba a darle vueltas a su cabeza a toda velocidad, tratando de dar con un buen engaño, pero lo mejor que se pudo ocurrir se trató de algo muy arriesgado, a todas luces suicida, pero no tenía más alternativa mientras más intentaba pensarlo, así que se lanza en embestida con su cuerpo, pero claramente no pudo siquiera empujar a Adam, el cual se ríe con crueldad para luego agarrarla fuertemente por la cintura y luego lanzarla de vuelta al taller.

─ Tienes valor, poli, pero eso sólo te hará morir más rápido.

Yui sentía un dolor creciente en sus extremidades. Aquel lance había sido fuerte, y había sido una suerte que fuese volando precisamente por donde había salido Adam, pues no creía que hubiese sido capaz de seguir consciente si volvía a impactar con la puerta cortafuegos. No veía bien a su alrededor, pero sabía que estaba dentro del taller, por lo que busca con desesperación los lentes o la pistola. Era capaz de sentir las vibraciones que causaban las terribles pisadas de Adam, cual si fuese un gigante a escala provocando terremotos a su paso, y eso le encendía las alarmas todavía más.

Pero consigue lo que estaba buscando. Se pone nuevamente sus lentes, viendo así la retorcida y macabra mueca en forma de sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Adam Pearce. Mira hacia atrás, notando que la pistola estaba como a cinco metros de ella, lo cual significaba que tendría que retroceder bastante para lograr alcanzarla, lo cual no era fácil por Adam y por el hecho de estar en el suelo, bastante golpeada para levantarse rápido.

Sin embargo, la alternativa que toma Yui es la de levantarse todo lo rápido que podía, aunque trastabilla en el proceso. Adam se suena el cuello, como si le emocionara la posibilidad de irse a las manos con Yui, cosa que la policía claramente consideraba una locura. Jamás lograría derrotar de esa manera a aquel coloso.

─ ¿Qué pasa, agente? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de golpearme?

Yui retrocede lentamente. Estaba obligada a dar la impresión de no ir por la pistola, o de lo contrario no la contaría. Necesitaba algo que pudiera usar como arma y así aturdir a Adam, pero no había mucho a su alcance. Lo primero que consigue agarrar fue un tubo de escape, con lo cual golpea el cuerpo de Adam, pero éste no parecía haber sentido nada. Yui frunce el ceño y vuelve a dar un golpe, pero Adam esta vez la detiene y le arrebata el tubo de escape. Acto seguido, Yui toma la mitad de un parachoques. Pesaba mucho y le costaba mantenerlo estable, pero en todo caso lo usa para golpear a Adam, pero una vez más no parecía haber sentido nada.

─ Dios mío, ¿es que acaso eres el hijo perdido de Broly?

Adam sonríe con maldad. Yui no se podía creer que aquello que estaba enfrentando fuese humano. Yui no pudo sostener por más tiempo el parachoques, por lo que no tuvo otra alternativa que soltarlo. En ese momento comprendía que daba igual con qué pretendiera golpear a ese sujeto, nada podría derribarlo. Su única alternativa era claramente la pistola, pero todavía estaba fuera de su alcance, y Adam estaba justo frente a ella.

En momentos así Yui no podía sino maldecir la mala suerte que estaba teniendo, y peor era porque su única ruta de escape era correr de una vez hacia la pistola. Pero su suerte sólo iba a peor, pues Adam había logrado lo que pretendía alcanzar, así que sin dificultad detiene a Yui sosteniéndola del cuello de su camisa, para luego elevarla y lanzarla nuevamente hacia la puerta cortafuegos. Eso era nada más lo que faltaba para redondear la desgracia de Yui, la cual ya no era capaz de moverse, y sus ojos, pese al esfuerzo que hacía, se iban cerrando lentamente.

─ No se ve muy bien, oficial ─ dice Adam con tono irónico mientras se acercaba a Yui ─. No te preocupes, que yo mismo me aseguraré que descanses... para siempre.

Yui no alcanzaría a escuchar nada más, pues terminaría perdiendo el conocimiento. Lo que había sufrido sencillamente era demasiado y no podía aguantar más.

* * *

Estaba bastante incómoda. No podía mover sus manos.

Yui abre los ojos lentamente. Por un par de segundos no recordaba nada. Estaba completamente desorientada, pero todo ello cambia cuando ve el lugar y situación en que se encontraba.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

─ ¡Veo que has despertado! ─ grita Adam desde su grúa para hacerse oír ─ ¡Espero que difrutes del viaje que vas a hacer al otro mundo!

Yui estaba esposada al volante de su patrulla, y esta era llevada a la trituradora, sostenida por la grúa que estaba manejando Adam. El objetivo era claramente hacer desaparecer a Yui con cualquier evidencia de que ella estuvo allí, y eso incluía eliminar también el auto, y por si todo ello resultara poco, Adam tenía el descaro de dejarle los lentes a Yui para que pudiese ver con lujo de detalle su muerte. Yui intenta desesperadamente soltarse, pero era evidente que no sería capaz de salir de allí sin la llave, y era muy poco probable que Adam la hubiese dejado a su alcance.

Era capaz de ver cómo su fin se iba acercando, lenta pero inexorable, y por ello mira en todas partes dentro de la patrulla. Lo único que parecía valer la pena era la guantera, por lo que Yui se acomoda como puede para estirar la pierna y abrir la guantera con una patada. Lo que consigue es una pistola. Aquello podría ayudarle a reventar las esposas para así salir de allí, pero las desgracias parecían avanzar más rápido, pues ya el auto había sido soltado, cayendo a la trituradora.

─ ¡Buen viaje al infierno, agente!

La caída del auto causa que la pistola diera un rebote desde la guantera, haciendo que estuviera justo frente al parabrisas, pero estaba fuera del alcance de Yui. El auto era lentamente tragado por la trituradora, y Yui podía ver cómo se desfiguraba la puerta que estaba justo a su lado, por lo que trata de mantenerse lo más distante posible, pero ese mismo proceso de volcamiento permitió que el auto se inclinara más hacia su costado, lo que hizo que la pistola empezara a deslizarse hasta llegar a la mano de Yui. Ese era precisamente el milagro que necesitaba. Sin dar más vueltas al asunto va acomodando la pistola hasta que ya la tenía para dispararle a las esposas, tira del gatillo, y Yui finalmente era capaz de irse. Escala a toda velocidad el auto y abre de un empujón la puerta, escala hasta estar encima del auto antes de ser alcanzada por la trituradora, pero todavía era demasiado temprano para sentirse a salvo. Le era difícil mantener el equilibrio desde allí, por lo que se apresura en saltar fuera del alcance de la trituradora, siempre teniendo cuidado de no resbalar en el proceso.

Al final lo logra. Yui se había salvado de una horrible muerte, pero todavía tenía que acabar su asunto con Adam Pearce. Después de todo lo que había hecho, ese sujeto no iba a salir bien librado, por lo que Yui prepara la pistola mientras se dirige a la cabina de la grúa, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que la grúa se estaba moviendo sola, sin el control de Adam.

Aquel sujeto no estaba donde debía, y eso sólo preocupaba y enfurecía a Yui. Le da un golpe al costado de la grúa, y rápidamente empieza a buscarlo, pero al momento en que lo hace siente un fuerte golpe traicionero que la manda a volar varios metros, y la pistola se va volando a paradero desconocido.

Adam había encontrado a Yui antes de que fuese al revés, y ahora empezaba de nuevo una pelea desesperada por la supervivencia.

─ Sorpresa, oficial.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Seguramente habrían estado ahí, aferrados fuertemente al asiento mientras leían lo que estaba pasando con Yui, y esto, como pueden ver, no ha terminado. Ya quiero ver lo que opinan al respecto, y mientras tanto los dejo así hasta el siguiente capítulo, que a ver cuándo lo subo.

Hasta otra


	71. Chapter 71

Un saludo a todo el mundo, que aquí estoy otra vez. Es momento de ir nuevamente con fuerza a mostrarle el capítulo 71, con el cual esta historia se empezará a mostrar como que tiene más de 100 mil palabras (claramente es menos, puesto que las palabras de autor no cuentan, pero ustedes ya me entienden).

Yui sentía que la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas sin control. Ese golpe la había agarrado completamente desprevenida, y Adam se iba acercando lentamente a ella, sabiendo que no había forma posible de escape en ese momento. La propia Yui tenía bastante claro que estaba sobre su propia tumba si no hacía algo de inmediato.

─ Tienes más vidas que un gato, oficial, pero esa suerte que tienes en algún momento se tiene que acabar ─ dice Adam sonándose los puños ─. Dijiste que querías saber de dónde venía el hijo de perra que compró uno de mis autos. Pues te digo que se trataba de un emisario del Blue Lagoon. Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, pues esto te lo digo solamente porque de todas maneras te vas a morir, y ahora mismo vamos a ello ─ Adam toma del cuello a Yui y la lleva hasta otro punto cercano ─. Aquí te vas a quedar hasta que la rueda de mi grúa pase por encima de tu cabeza, y ahí me dirás qué tal las vistas. Espero que te agrade la sensación, porque será la última que llegarás a tener.

Yui hace todo lo posible por resistirse, pero Adam era demasiado fuerte para ella, y para colmo pone un pie sobre su pecho para dejarla allí, inmovilizada para que de ese modo no pudiera evitar su ejecución. Yui prueba a golpear repetidas veces la pierna de Adam, pero nada de lo que hacía funcionaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquellas llantas de metal que se dirigían lentamente hacia ella. Su muerte parecía estar decretada, y nada parecía que pudiera hacer.

Las risas malignas de Adam llenaban los oídos de Yui, incluso más que la grúa que seguía acercándose, y eso no caía nada bien. Yui mira en todas direcciones, desesperada por dar con algo que le sirviera para salir de ese aprieto en que estaba. Tenía que haber algo en ese basusero que le sirviese, cualquier cosa, y entonces Yui vio exactamente lo que buscaba: Se trataba de un pedazo de metal destrozado. Yui estira todo lo que puede su mano, aprovechando que Adam solamente se reía con soberbia, y entonces toma el metal y apuñala la pierna de aquel monstruo. No consiguió meterlo profundamente, pero al menos hizo el daño necesario para obligar a Adam a quitarle el pie de encima, y de ese modo fue capaz de levantarse y respirar de manera normal.

─ ¡Perra desgraciada! ¿Cómo te atreves? ─ dice Adam mientras se quitaba el metal y lo tiraba lejos ─ Ahora sí que te lo has ganado. Te haré sufrir lentamente. Lo pasarás tan mal que me rogarás ser aplastada como tenía planeado.

─ Aquí estoy. Demuéstrame lo que tienes, mastodonte ─ reta Yui en un arrebato de temeridad ─. Todos los días me desayuno insectos más feroces y feos que tú, así que tendrás que mostrarme más si de verdad piensas asustarme.

No sabía en qué estaba pensando. Sin armas a la mano, era imposible que Yui fuera capaz de aguantar una pelea ante Adam Pearce, y peor sería vencerlo. Adam se le acerca furioso, y Yui sólo era capaz de lanzarle un puñetazo al estómago, pero lo único que logra es lastimarse la mano en el proceso. Parecía que aquel monstruo tuviera su abdomen hecho de acero. Adam toma su turno y toma del cuello a Yui para lanzarla hacia la grúa, terminando por chocar contra su capó y rebotando poco más de un metro. Yui se incorpora nuevamente, pero eso no le sirve de nada porque Adam nuevamente la empuja contra la grúa. Cada choque causaba un horrible dolor en la espalda de Yui, pero eso no le impidió ver el golpe que Adam tenía pensado darle en la cabeza, logrando esquivarlo, y el puño choca contra el capó.

─ ¡Eres demasiado persistente, oficial, pero no podrás aguantar por siempre!

Otro golpe lanzado por Adam, y Yui logra esquivarlo y sostiene el brazo de Adam. Intenta doblegarlo, pero aquel brazo era demasiado grande y fuerte para que pudiera hacerle nada. Simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por la desesperación de estarse enfrentando a un ser que amenazaba de manera crítica su vida, pero todavía contaba con un último recurso, y ese es morderle el brazo con todas sus fuerzas. No era lo más decoroso que pudiera haber hecho, pero en ese momento con la cabeza tan caliente y su vida era llevada al extremo, las ideas no eran lo que más brillaban en la pelea. Ese intento improvisado sí surte efecto, y Adam se queja de dolor mientras lanza a Yui varios metros detrás de él. Ahí parecía que Yui había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, y el hecho de levantarse otra vez ya estaba superando su capacidad de esfuerzo. Tantas veces siendo lanzada como si fuera una muñeca de trapo acabó siendo demasiado para ella. Hasta ahí llegaba su resistencia y su fuerza.

─ Perra asquerosa... ¡A mí nadie me muerde, y menos una policía de pacotilla! ¡Voy a reventarte hasta dejarte irreconocible antes de lanzarte a la tritura... AAAHHHHH!

Adam estaba tan inmerso en jactarse en su superioridad física sobre Yui que no había tomado en cuenta la rueda de la grúa, la cual había atrapado su pierna y de ahí pasa a aplastar completamente su cuerpo. Yui sólo era capaz de mirar asqueada la escena, e inmediatamente se mueve de allí para no ser lo siguiente, aunque no hacía falta ir con prisa por lo lento que iba la grúa.

─ Esto... ha sido una locura... Tan cerca de morirme tantas veces, y todavía aquí... ─ Yui se sienta en el suelo y se quita los lentes, permitiendo que la lluvia le enfríara un poco la cara para así aclarar sus ideas ─ Mi madre solía hablarme mucho de milagros, y creo que ahora mismo he vivido uno... Más que sobrevivir, siento que he vuelto a nacer después de esto. Era imposible que lo lograra, y lo hice... ─ se vuelve a poner los lentes y empieza entonces a analizar todo lo poco que había logrado averiguar en su incursión en ese deguace ─ Blue Lagoon... Sea quien sea el asesino fotográfico, debe estar de alguna manera relacionado con el Blue Lagoon, tomando en cuenta que el auto en el que posiblemente el asesino llevó a cabo el secuestro fue llevado por alguien de ese lugar. No puedo quedarme más tiempo... Debo ir allí... y buscar respuestas. No puedo esperar.

El cuerpo todo le dolía. Estaba empapada, sucia, helada y con dolor por todos lados. Aquel definitivamente no era el mejor día de su vida, pero ya sería para otro momento que se permita quejarse por ello, pues todavía habían muchas cosas que debía hacer para detener al asesino fotográfico y sabotear su tortura hacia Tsukasa. No podía permitir que muriese ni una chica más, pero entonces se acuerda que la patrulla en la que vino había sido triturada. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero todavía debía haber alguna alternativa. Si Adam traficaba ilegalmente con los autos, significaba que en ese lugar debía tener alguno que pudiera funcionar, así que se pone a buscar, lo cual sólo le requirió algunos minutos. Una vez localizado el transporte, Yui busca su arma, guiándose en lo que había visto al momento de ser sorprendida por Adam, y su intuición resulta ser fiable, encontrando la pistola en medio de un montón de chatarra deforme, bastante cerca de su alcance al momento de encontrarlo. Después de eso se va de allí, con su nuevo destino grabado a fuego en su mente.

Estaba segura de que en el club de Blue Lagoon obtendría finalmente respuestas, y esa expectativa era lo que la impulsaba a continuar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo regresamos con Soujiro, solamente por avisar, y estoy seguro que no se esperaban semejante desenlace para la pelea de Yui, ¿verdad? Fue intenso, desesperante y demás, pero así fue como acabó, como bien pudieron ver.

Hasta otra


	72. Chapter 72

Nuevamente hola, para todos los perseverantes e intrépidos lectores que han llegado a este punto. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, vamos con el padre de Konata, así que espero que estén todos listos.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y la lluvia parecía ser mucho más fría que de costumbre. Era afortunado que Soujiro estuviese usando un paraguas en esa ocasión.

Hacía falta comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba para cenar, así que su objetivo era dirigirse al mercado más cercano para así comprar aquello que requería. No necesitaba caminar mucho para ello, aunque el camino se le iba alargando conforme pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en el cementerio.

No comprendía qué había estado haciendo el padre de Akira Kogami al estar visitando la tumba de Konata. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, simplemente no le veía sentido a nada ¿Qué tenían ambos que ver? ¿Por qué visitar su tumba? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Simplemente aquello parecía demasiado enrevesado para que tuviera alguna lógica, pero en alguna parte debía estar aquel detalle que explicase todo, el porqué de lo que pasó en ese lugar. Pero Soujiro no tenía en ese momento forma alguna de averiguarlo, por lo que no tenía otra alternativa que esperar a encontrar otra señal mientras sigue con su oscuro camino al lado de Yukari, la cual en ese momento decidió quedarse con las niñas.

Pensaba, y pensaba, y mucho más pensaba en el tema, pero por más vueltas que le diera al tema, todo se le hacía más confuso. Deseaba en ese momento encontrarse en ese momento con el padre de Akira para exigirle una buena explicación, y que también le dijese desde cuándo había estado visitando secretamente la tumba de Konata.

Su andar por las anegadas calles lo lleva justo enfrente de aquel mercado donde empezó todo, donde Yukari tuvo la resolución de buscar al asesino fotográfico para vengar a Miyuki y a todas las demás chicas que había asesinado. Soujiro veía que la policía ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, puesto que en ese mercado ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquella escena del crimen que había en el momento en que aquel sujeto le disparó al encargado. Ahora en su lugar estaba alguien más revisando las cuentas. Soujiro pensó que no estaría mal entrar y comprar algo, esperando que no se repitiera lo que pasó aquella vez.

Va pasando lentamente por los estantes, viendo qué había para escoger, tomando sólo unas pocas cosas antes de dirigirse a la caja. Al momento en que el nuevo encargado le presta atención para facturar su compra, muestra algo de sorpresa, como si conociera a su cliente.

─ ¿Usted estuvo aquí cuando mi compañero fue asesinado? ─ Soujiro alza la ceja y mira al encargado, y al final asiente lentamente ─ Oye, siento mucho que tuviera que ver lo que pasó esa vez. Estoy seguro que lo debió pasar bastante mal.

─ No se preocupe. Si no hubiera sido yo, probablemente le habría tocado a alguien más ─ responde Soujiro con tranquilidad ─. Lo que realmente importa era que la mujer que me acompañaba no sufriera daño, y también hay que lamentar lo que ocurrió con su compañero. No me imagino cómo estará su familia en este momento...

─ Ese es el detalle. Él no tenía familia ─ Soujiro frunce el ceño ante la afirmación del cajero ─. Quiero decir, no tiene ahora. Con la muerte de su hija, mi compañero quedó solo y devastado. Ella era su única esperanza en la vida, así como la única que era capaz de hacerlo sonreír cuando las cosas en el trabajo estaban bastante mal. Tal vez habría pensado en la muerte en alguna ocasión.

Soujiro prefiere no decir nada al respecto. No quería ahondar en una herida que coincidía con la suya, y menos cuando se supone que había venido simplemente para comprar ingredientes para la cena. Ya estaba por pagar todo lo que había llevado hasta allí, cuando nota algo raro, como fuera de lugar, justo detrás del cajero.

─ ¿Qué es eso de allí?

─ ¿Se refiere a esto? ─ el cajero saca una caja de cartón de un montón de cosas que abarrotaban un pequeño estante ─ Mi compañero lo tenía guardado. Escuché que su hija fue asesinada por el asesino fotográfico, y que él obtuvo de alguna manera esta caja. No sé cuál es su utilidad, ni para qué mi colega había tenido esto, pero la verdad es que ha estado aquí únicamente porque él así lo quiso, pero ahora que se murió...

─ Supongo que podría servir como evidencia, en caso de que eso realmente tenga algo que ver con el asesino fotográfico ─ opina Soujiro con curiosidad y mirando fijamente la caja ─. Mi acompañante casualmente también perdió a su hija a manos de ese asesino, y desde hace muy poco he decidido hacerle compañía con la investigación, además que mi sobrina es policía y está trabajando arduamente en el caso.

─ En ese caso me gustaría que tenga esto ─ el cajero le da la caja a Soujiro sin miramientos ─. No tengo ningún interés en mantenerlo, mi jefa ya veía con malos ojos esta caja, y de todas maneras no vendrá nadie a reclamarla. De hecho, y aprovechando que hoy se reabría el mercado luego del asunto del asesinato de mi compañero, pretendía desecharlo más tarde, pero al menos con usted podría tener alguna utilidad.

Soujiro abre lentamente la caja, notando que en su interior había un montón pequeño de fotografías rotas en las que figuraban animales distintos, una memoria telefónica, un celular y una pistola, contando además que encima de todo se hallaba la fotografía rota de una chica que tenía que ser la hija de aquel hombre. El encargado no parecía sorprendido por ello, por lo que Soujiro supuso que ya había visto antes su contenido.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿A qué vienen el arma y el teléfono?

─ No lo sé, pero yo había escuchado que a los familiares o parejas de las víctimas les llegaba un teléfono. No sé para qué, y lo del arma no tengo ninguna explicación razonable en mente, pero me imagino que su compañera le podría dar alguna pista. Quiero decir, si ella pasó por lo mismo, es significa que quizá haya recibido algo de esto también.

─ Tal vez, aunque me sorprende que no me diera mayores detalles con respecto a esto...

Soujiro mira un momento el celular, notando que era exactamente igual al que había sustraído cuando se encontró con Hikage en aquella casa. Soujiro notaba cada detalle, cada coincidencia. Era interesante aquello, y Soujiro pone el teléfono en la caja. En ese momento había pensado en algo bastante interesante, a la vez que nostálgico: El teléfono era el mismo modelo que solía usar Konata antes de morir.

─ ¿Señor, ocurre algo?

─ No es nada, de verdad ─ evade Soujiro con la voz un poco cortada ─. Tengo cosas que hacer, pero puedes estar seguro de que esta caja tendrá alguna utilidad, o al menos eso espero. Le agradezco que me confiara esto, y más después de lo que ha venido ocurriendo últimamente.

─ De acuerdo ─ cede el encargado ─. Supongo que al menos mi compañero podrá descansar en paz con esto. Ojalá que se haga justicia, y que no hayan más chicas muertas. Esto debe terminar pronto.

Soujiro asiente quedamente y toma la caja y las compras para irse de allí mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido. Recordaba que Yukari le había mostrado una fotografía de Miyuki, pero por todo lo demás no había llegado a mostrar nada. Tal vez eso significaba que Yukari no consiguió encontrar nada más, o puede ser que fuera su ex-marido quien dio con las pistas y no le dijo nada. En cualquier caso, creyó que sería una buena idea preguntarle, pero eso tendría que dejarlo para la mañana, pues en ese momento estaba tratando de reflexionar otras cosas también, además que no quería crear un ambiente incómodo en presencia de Hikage y la bebé. No sería correcto de su parte, y menos sabiendo que aquellas dos todavía estaban pasando por una etapa en la que el futuro no se vislumbra demasiado claro.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Un momento de incertidumbre se abre para Soujiro, eso está más que claro, y a la vez ese momento podría significar mucho en varios sentidos ¿De qué manera? Creo que ustedes ya se estarán haciendo una idea, así que no hace falta que diga nada más. Mejor los dejo hasta aquí, y nos vemos próximamente, regresando con Misao.

Hasta otra


	73. Chapter 73

Hola a todo el mundo, es el turno de Misao Kusakabe para superar un duro y engorroso problema dentro de esta historia, así que espero que estén listos para empezar. Lo dije antes y lo repito: Lucky Star y _Heavy Rain_ no me pertenecen.

─ _¿El club Blue Lagoon? ¿Estás loca?_ ─ se escuchaba la voz de Hiyori al teléfono ─ _Misao-san, no se te ocurra ir sola, y menos si pretendes encarar al dueño de ese lugar. Es muy peligroso_.

─ Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar. Ya es muy tarde y no hay tiempo para hacer nada más ni para plantear nuevas movidas ─ responde Misao, la cual ya estaba por llegar al lugar desde su moto ─. Lo que voy a hacer es bastante simple: Me acercaré al dueño, intentaré interrogarlo para que me diga quién estuvo montando aquellas cosas en las que Hiiragi casi se mata, y entonces iré por el asesino fotográfico. No puede ser tan difícil.

─ _Hazme caso, Misao-san. Esa gente siempre suele venir fuertemente escoltada. No te creas que con solo poner mala cara vas a burlarlos a todos para así sonsacarle la información a ese tipo. Te ruego que tengas mucho cuidado, que no tienes idea de lo que te estás jugando_.

─ Gracias por la advertencia, Hiyori. Procuraré ir con cuidado, o por lo menos aprovecharé el bullicio en el club para perderme de vista en caso de que haya algún problema.

La llamada es cortada en ese momento, y Misao finalmente llega al club Blue Lagoon, el cual se notaba que estaba abarrotado de gente que bailaba como si nada más importara en la vida. Era increíble presenciar aquello sin haber entrado todavía, y Misao sentía que vería mucho mayor una vez que atravesase las puertas. Ya la música era lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle vibrar la cabeza, por lo que no era difícil imaginar el escándalo que iba a enfrentar.

Los vigilantes del club no hicieron nada para impedir el paso de Misao, así que al menos en ese punto no tenía ningún problema. Lo siguiente sería conseguir al dueño del club, que ni siquiera sabía cómo era. El ruido era tan intenso que ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos, y Misao va avanzando lentamente entre el mar de gente que bailaba al son de la música, o por lo menos eso parecía.

─ Mierda, así no sería capaz de encontrar a la persona que busco...

Las luces del club tampoco ayudaban para nada. Los focos moviéndose sin un orden claro y encandilando a los incautos causaban que Misao tuviera dificultades adicionales para ver hacia dónde iba. En solo un par de minutos ya empezaba a sentirse mareada, así que trata de acercarse a alguna pared, esperando que allí la aglomeración de gente fuera menor que en el centro.

Estar en esa zona, pese a que el ruido no disminuía, le ayudaba a aclarar mejor las ideas. Mantenerse apartada de aquellas concentraciones era exactamente lo que necesitaba, aunque todavía le era complicado pensar en algo que le pudiera servir para encontrar al dueño.

─ ¿Qué haces sola en esta fiesta? ─ llega a oír a un sujeto que se detiene al lado ─ ¿Te parece si bailamos un rato?

─ ¡Yo ya tengo pareja, y en un rato viene con unos tragos! ─ responde Misao para rechazar la propuesta, pero antes de que el sujeto se fuera, Misao lo aborda, pensando que tal vez le pudiese ayudar ─ ¿Sabes quién es el dueño de este club?

─ ¿El dueño? ¡Se llama Matsuo, y está al otro lado! ─ responde el sujeto sin pensarlo mucho ─ ¡No me digas que dejarás a tu novio para irte con él!

─ ¡No es eso, simplemente es curiosidad! ─ responde Misao pretendiendo naturalidad, pues no veía otra manera de confundir a su interlocutor ─ ¡Es que una amiga me dijo que él podría ayudarme con ciertos asuntos!

─ ¡Pues buena suerte intentando hablar con él! ─ responde el sujeto encogiéndose de hombros ─ ¡Matsuo no deja que cualquiera se le acerque cuando está en... digamos... "su fase rem"! ¡No sé si me comprendas, pero puedes ir a verlo cuando quieras y comprobarlo!

Desde luego era algo que iba a hacer Misao, independientemente de que aquel tipo le dije que fuera o no. Era un asunto demasiado importante, y Misao estaba dispuesta a asumir el reto que sea con tal de obtener la información que buscaba. Vuelve a avanzar entre la muchedumbre, esquivando un sinfín de pies para que no la fuesen a pisar, tardando un tiempo que se le hacía eterno, pero finalmente llega hasta el lugar señalado.

Lo que le habían dicho a Misao resultaba no ser mentira: El tal Matsuo se encontraba con dos mujeres, charlando de quién sabe qué mientras las iba manoseando sin ningún pudor. Misao sentía un tic en el ojo, comprendiendo finalmente lo que significa "su fase rem". Era para ver y no creer, pero necesitaba seguir adelante, pero antes tenía que poner a prueba lo que le habían dicho y trata de pasar, pero uno de los vigilantes personales de Matsuo la detienen.

─ ¡Lo siento, pero sólo personas autorizadas pueden pasar este punto! ─ dice el vigilante.

─ ¡Pero es que el señor Matsuo había pedido que me le acercara! ─ dice Misao, tratando de convencer al vigilante.

El que estaba deteniendo a Misao echa un vistazo, notando que Matsuo ni siquiera miraba en aquella dirección, lo cual le decía que no podía creer en lo que Misao le estaba diciendo, por lo que mantiene el bloqueo al paso de la castaña, por lo que ésta tiene que dar un paso atrás y pensar en algo más. Ahora sí que sabía que no sería fácil, y desde luego no podía recurrir al uso de la fuerza para atravesar esa barrera que suponía la vigilancia. Pensar jamás había sido su máximo fuerte, y ese día había tenido que recurrir a sus ideas como nunca antes.

Misao se apoya cerca de una pequeña tarima, y entonces nota que allí había una chica con una ropa bastante mínima bailando de manera sensual. Misao pensaba que aquello era meramente entretenimiento para algunos asistentes que todavía no conseguían pareja, cuando ve que un par de vigilantes se acercan y hacen señas a la bailarina para que los acompañase. Misao se queda mirando todo el rato, hasta que la bailarina pasa el cerco de los vigilantes y llega donde estaba Matsuo.

Un escalofrío estremece el espinazo de Misao al darse cuenta de cómo era que las cosas funcionaban dentro de ese espacio que establecía el tal Matsuo como dominio absoluto. La única manera que había para acercarse a él sería actuando como una chica de esas, fáciles ante cualquiera capaz de ponerles un buen fajo de billetes en la mano e invitarlas a un trago. En ese punto es que Misao verdaderamente se lleva las manos a la cabeza, pues ya sabía lo que debía hacer para lograrlo.

─ Mierda... Lo que tengo que hacer por Hiiragi... Ella va a estar en deuda conmigo de por vida por esto. Ya ella lo verá...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Otro final con un suspenso extraño y prometedor. Un momento determinante pareciera estar aconteciendo, pero para la próxima será que continuemos.

Hasta otra


	74. Chapter 74

Ya estoy listo nuevamente para compartir con ustedes este larguísimo trabajo, y seguimos en medio del apuro que ahora está pasando Misao. Empecemos ahora, y que disfruten del capítulo.

Misao apretaba los puños con rabia y apuro, asimilando lo que su reciente hallazgo implicaba. Tenía que intentar seducir al tal Matsuo para llegar hasta él e intentar sonsacarle la información que necesitaba para seguir en su búsqueda del asesino fotográfico. Aquello sonaba sencillo, pero para Misao era una tarea infernal. Nunca había destacado por ser muy femenina, y andar con ese tipo de provocaciones tampoco era lo suyo, sencillamente no le gustaba en absoluto, y tampoco estaba entrenada en eso del baile para verse sensual, además que pensar en eso le hacía empezar a hiperventilar.

Necesitada de aclarar sus ideas, Misao se aleja un poco y trata de regular su respiración. Inhala y exhala, una vez y otra, y así poder relajarse lo suficiente para intentar pensar las cosas. Kagami realmente estaría endeudada de por vida con ella por hacer semejante acción tan vergonzosa, y ya la castaña se hacía a la idea de las formas en que se la iba a cobrar. Iba a ser una deuda moral que no dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

─ Muy bien, vamos a ello, y que sea rápido.

Misao busca una de las tarimas más cercanas y se sube para empezar a bailar. Sus pasos eran dedicados, pero era muy torpe y no lograba hacer nada para llamar la atención de aquel cerdo de Matsuo. Al cabo de un rato Misao gruñe furiosa y se baja de allí. Sabía desde un primer momento que iba a hacer el ridículo, pero quería hacer el ridículo haciendo las cosas bien, y eso era lo que la frustraba. Su mirada se fija en Matsuo y las mujeres que se juntaban con él y nota la forma en que ellas andaban: ropajes mínimos y atrevidos, contoneándose de forma sensual, retando a la imaginación de Matsuo. Misao comprende entonces lo que le estaba haciendo falta, y era mucho peor que simplemente subir a esa tarima y bailar frente a cientos de desconocidos: Necesitaba andar seduciendo como una loba fiestera si quería tener alguna oportunidad de llamar la atención de ese sujeto. Misao se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

─ Mierda. Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil, pero no hacía falta esto... ¿Por qué el destino tiene que ser tan cruel conmigo?

Mira a su alrededor para buscar el tocador de damas, no viendo otra alternativa para hallar lo que estaba buscando. Se va hacia allá con paso de plomo e ingresa sin mirar a nadie. Ve su propia ropa para ver si existía algún cambio que tuviera que hacer si quería llamar la atención. Su conclusión final fue que el cambio que necesitaba era total.

No era de extrañar que no lograse que Matsuo la mirase, si casi parecía un hombre con las fachas que tenía. Prácticamente tendría que regresar a casa y cambiarse para tener algo más apropiado, pero eso significaría perder toda la noche, y nada le aseguraba que ese tipejo se fuera a quedar en ese mismo lugar para cuando regrese. Estaba claro que su única alternativa era hacer el cambio en ese lugar y en ese momento.

─ Esto Hiiragi tendrá que pagármelo, y también deberá costear el psicólogo que necesitaré después de esta humillación.

Misao revisa entre las cosas que llevaba. Eran pocas, y los cosméticos brillaban por su ausencia, lo que implicaba que no tenía nada con qué maquillarse. Como si el cielo le enviara un ángel en su auxilio, otra mujer entra en el tocador para mirarse en el espejo y retocar el maquillaje que ya tenía. Era la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba y a la vez despreciaba, y ahora la iba a tomar como sea.

─ Disculpe ─ dice Misao, fingiendo un poco de timidez, además de que también trataba de disimular el lado más ruidoso de su personalidad ─, creo que se me ha perdido mi bolso ¿No tendrá algo de labial?

─ Sí, por supuesto ─ aquella desconocida le pasa su labial a Misao ─. Creo que deberías andar con más cuidado. Entre tantas personas, es bastante fácil perder las cosas. Ya a mí me pasó un par de veces.

─ S-sí, gracias por el consejo ─ responde Misao al momento de aplicarse el labial.

─ Y también ten un poco de rímel, que siempre es importante resaltar los ojos cuando vas de fiesta ─ la mujer toma de vuelta el labial y le da el rímel ─. Y también necesitas peinarte un poco. Es bueno que una chica se vea salvaje, pero sin llegar a descuidada.

Misao asiente automáticamente a cada cosa que aquella mujer le recomendaba con respecto a tratar su aspecto en una fiesta, aunque mentalmente esperaba nunca más tener que repetir semejante experiencia. Luego de haberse maquillado completamente, la mujer le desea suerte a Misao y se va de allí, por lo que la castaña estaba nuevamente sola para poner en marcha la segunda parte de su plan para captar la atención de Matsuo.

─ Lo siento, ropa, pero ahora debo sacrificarte. Es por una buena causa...

Misao saca unas tijeras y se acorta el pantalón hasta que ya casi no le servía para cubrirse las piernas, y luego para a ajustarse la camisa de manera que le quedase la barriga al descubierto y dejase algo de escote a la vista. No le gustaba nada la manera en que ella misma se veía, pero no había razón alguna para quejarse. Se arregla un poco más el cabello con las manos, y entonces sentía que ya estaba lista para dar el golpe maestro.

─ Espero que ese cerdo tenga suficiente así, o de lo contrario me saltaré la seguridad y lo estrangulo.

Misao sale del tocador y trata de regresar a la tarima de antes para intentar bailar de nuevo. Esta vez su cambio total no podía fallar, así que empieza a moverse, tratando en lo posible de seguir el ritmo de aquella música aturdidora. Mueve las caderas con un ritmo sutil, pretendiendo seducir, siempre haciendo acopio de valor y tragándose su orgullo por completo. Una y otra vez se repetía mentalmente que Kagami y Tsukasa necesitaban de aquello, y así se inspiraba a seguir.

Al cabo de un rato nota que Matsuo consigue verla, y a partir de allí se la queda mirando, poniendo una total cara de bobo. Era exactamente lo que Misao buscaba. Aquel desgraciado estaba cayendo en la trampa.

Matsuo hace señas a uno de sus guardias para que fuera por Misao, y el guardia va sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo. Misao ya sabía que había sido elegida, así que ni siquiera espera a que el guardia le dijese nada para bajarse de la tarima y empezar su marcha hasta aquel sujeto. Como si hubiera sido tomada por sorpresa, Misao ponía cara de casualidad mientras el guardia la acompañaba, como si no lo hubiera estado esperando. Matsuo hace que su última acompañante se retirara, y de ese modo estaba haciendo un espacio para invitar a Misao a que tomase asiento, cosa que efectivamente hace.

─ No te he visto por aquí antes ─ dice Matsuo sin dejar de mirarle el pecho a Misao ─ ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre, mamita?

Aquel término a Misao se le hizo desagradable, pero tenía que aguantar un poco más. Había hecho bastante y había llegado bastante lejos como para dejar que una tontería lo arruine todo. El otro problema es que no había pensado en qué nombre inventarse, puesto que no quería identificarse ante ese sujeto. El primer nombre que le vino a la mente le hizo dudar por una fracción de segundo, pero luego se decide a utilizarlo, ya prefiriendo retribuir luego a la dueña de dicho nombre.

─ M-me llamo Hiyori.

─ ¿Hiyori, eh? Es un nombre precioso, aunque no sé si lo sea tanto como tú, mamita ─ ahí iba Matsuo otra vez con ese término ─ ¿No crees que esta fiesta ya empieza a cansar un poco? ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a mi despacho, y allí podemos conocernos un poco mejor?

Tal vez en la secundaria la hubiesen podido engañar con eso, pero Misao ya era capaz de entender perfectamente lo que ese sujeto pretendía con decir eso. El riesgo que estaba por asumir era enorme, pero el problema era que ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que ir con todo, y si Matsuo pretendía forzar demasiado las cosas, ya ella resolvería agarrando lo que sea que tenga a su alcance para darle un buen golpe y después forzarlo a hablar. Era todo o nada, y no tenía mucho tiempo para dudas.

─ De acuerdo. Parece divertido.

Matsuo sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes, que a Misao le parecieron repugnantes. Ambos se levantan de allí y se dirigen juntos a unas escaleras al final del salón de baile y cuyo paso estaba custodiado. Misao tomaba en cuenta que ese lugar, si no contaba con guardias cerca de su puerta, implicaba que, en efecto, todo se decidiría entre ellos dos. Nadie podría venir en ayuda a Misao, pero tampoco vendría nadie a auxiliar a Matsuo si Misao hacía las cosas bien. Eran muchas las cosas que había que pensar, muchos los escenarios malos en que podría aquello acabar, pero Misao no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás. La información que buscaba estaba justo al alcance de su mano.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y no creo que haga falta decir nada sobre lo que vendrá próximamente para que ustedes mismos se hagan una idea, ¿no? Como sea, hasta aquí llegamos por el momento, que esto todavía no acaba, aunque creo que estoy diciendo lo obvio xD

Hasta otra


	75. Chapter 75

Hola nuevamente. La historia presente sigue y sigue. El final todavía va un poquito lejos, aunque sé que para cuando llegue, habrá alguno que de pronto le dará cosa y desearía que no, ¿verdad?

Misao va tras Matsuo con rumbo a la oficina de éste, repitiéndose mentalmente y de manera constante que no perdiese la calma para que Matsuo no la descubriera antes de tiempo. Quería tenerlo lejos de sus guardias para así acorralarlo, y cada paso que daba le acercaba a lograrlo.

Sube las escaleras, contando cada uno de los peldaños que iba pisando. Atrás quedaba el ajetreo tan aturdidor que se daba en la fiesta, y Misao pensaba también de ese modo sería capaz de hacerse con los detalles que buscaba con mayor facilidad. Ve que Matsuo le decía algo a un guardia, pero no podía tratarse de nada que a Misao le pudiera inquietar. A lo mejor se trataba de una orden de no permitirle el paso a nadie. Eso hacía las cosas todavía mejores.

─ Bienvenida a mi despacho ─ dice Matsuo al momento de abrir la puerta y presentarle el lugar a Misao ─. Es una preciosidad, ¿no crees? Aquí podemos pasarlo bien. Ven aquí, para que empecemos con lo bueno.

Misao aprieta los dientes. Ese degenerado pretendía ir directo al punto. Echa una fugaz mirada a la puerta, cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie, y entonces se acerca apenas un paso a Matsuo.

─ ¿Estás seguro que no deseas que charlemos primero?

─ Ya hemos hablado bastante ─ Matsuo se pone cómodo en el sofá, mirando de forma lasciva a Misao ─. Vamos, quítatelo todo, y hazlo bailando. Excítame.

Ahí sí que Misao no estaba dispuesta a llegar. Tenía que presionar un poco más, por el bien de la misión que ella misma se puso.

─ Vamos, ¿que no tienes nada interesante que decirme?

─ He dicho que no ─ Matsuo saca una pistola, haciendo que Misao palideciera ─. Ahora mismo estoy a millón y no quiero esperar más. Quítate la ropa despacio, que te vea completa.

Eso no estaba en los planes de Misao. Las cosas de pronto estaban saliendo mal, y ahora tenía que desnudarse para el disfrute de un enfermo. No le quedaba otra opción que ir soltando lentamente los botones de su camisa mientras se meneaba ligeramente. Así Matsuo no le diría nada más, y mientras tanto la castaña buscaría alguna manera de zafarse del gran problema en que terminó metida. Detrás de Misao había una mesa de madera pulida, y sobre esta había una pequeña estatua negra que podría servir, pero Misao no podía agacharse directamente a tomarlo sin que Matsuo se diera cuenta, así que se ve obligada a seguirle la corriente mientras pensaba cómo hacer para salir de aprietos. La cara de imbécil que ponía ese sujeto no daba margen alguno para que Misao se confiara. Necesitaba de una distracción distinta.

Sin embargo, Misao consigue pronto descubrir la manera en que podría lograr su cometido, y esa manera era usando su propia ropa. Ya casi se terminaba de quitar la camisa, y Matsuo se acercaba más y más, con un ligero hilo de baba saliéndose de la comisura de su boca.

─ Sigue así. Hazlo de ese modo...

Misao finalmente se termina de quitar la camisa, y en vez de soltarla para seguir, lo que hace es atacar repentinamente a Matsuo con ella, consiguiendo aturdir su concentración para que ella se agachara y tomara la estatua que había en la mesa. Sin esperar un segundo más, Misao golpea fuertemente en la cabeza al sujeto, haciendo que cayera desmayado.

─ Muy bien... Tendré que tomar algunas precauciones para ir a la fase de interrogatorio ─ se dice a sí misma mientras recuperaba su camisa.

* * *

Matsuo abre los ojos, bastante mareado y con dificultad para enfocar durante los primeros segundos que estaba recuperando la consciencia. Cuando consigue espabilarse del todo, se encuentra a sí mismo fuertemente atado a una silla, y Misao estaba sentado frente a él, y era ella quien esta vez llevaba la pistola.

─ Supongo que habrás quedado satisfecho, cerdo ─ dice Misao en cuanto ve al sujeto despierto ─. Ahora eres tú quien va a bailar para mí.

─ ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Suéltame ya mismo, puta ─ exige Matsuo, a la que Misao se levanta y le da un golpe en el rostro ─. Nada mal para una mujer, mamita ─ recibe dos golpes esta vez, y luego Misao le tira del pelo.

─ Este es el trato: Tú me dirás lo que quiero saber, y yo no te dispararé en las pelotas. No sé si te parece un trato razonable, pero a mí sí ─ Matsuo sólo le dedica una mirada llena de ira a Misao ─. Ahora dime a quién le dejaste aquel edificio que se derrumbó esta mañana, el que te alquiló aquel médico asqueroso.

─ No sé de qué estás hablando ─ responde Matsuo, a lo que Misao le golpea más fuerte que antes en la cara ─ ¡Mierda, eso dolió!

─ Y apenas voy calentando el puño, y ni se hable de la pistola ─ ahora Misao apunta con el arma a la entrepierna de Matsuo ─. Habla ya mismo, o disparo. Empieza a hacer memoria y dime quién explotó ese edificio.

─ ¡No sé su nombre! ─ empieza a chillar Matsuo al ver el arma apuntando en mal sitio ─ Me dijo que quería usarlo, pero no me dijo para qué, y también me pidió que enviara a uno de mis guardias para conseguir un coche robado a la mole de Adam Pearce. Eso es todo lo que sé.

─ Yo no me trago eso de que no sabes con quién haces tratos, así que habla ya mismo o lo vas a lamentar ─ Misao hace amago de apretar el gatillo del arma, asustando todavía más a Matsuo ─. No escucho nombres. Creo que se me va a salir un tiro...

─ ¡Konata Izumi! ¡El nombre de la persona es Konata Izumi! ─ suelta finalmente Matsuo, dejando a Misao completamente impactada ─ Ese es su nombre, lo juro. Te juro que no sé nada más...

─ No me lo puedo creer... ─ Misao de pronto empezaba a ver sus recuerdos, aquellos en los que Konata aparecía, y eso la hace rabiar por la respuesta de Matsuo ─ ¡Konata Izumi está muerta, no sé si te enteraste! ─ ahora Misao apuntaba al cuello de Matsuo ─ Me niego a creer que así se llama el miserable que intentó volar el edificio aquel con Hiiragi dentro ¡No fue la enanita! ¡Di la verdad! ¿Quién hizo todo aquello?

─ ¡Así es como se hacía llamar! ─ Matsuo se aplastaba al asiento, muerto de miedo ─ Te lo digo en serio, no sé nada más. Jamás me dijo si ese era su nombre o si se lo robó a una chica muerta, pero el caso es que se identificaba así. No dispares... no dispares...

Ahí es cuando Misao comprende que no sería capaz de sacar más datos de ese sujeto. Aleja lentamente la pistola de Matsuo, y su mirada se queda fijada en el vacío. No podía ser posible que Konata siguiera viva, y quien sea que plagiara su identidad, sólo podía hacerlo si sabía que Konata existió, y eso de pronto le hizo pensar en más y más cosas. Se guarda la pistola y abandona allí a Matsuo, que intentaba en vano desatarse.

* * *

Los guardias no hicieron nada por detener a Misao cuando ella salía del club Blue Lagoon. La suerte de Misao es redondeada al ver a Hiyori y Patricia esperándola en la calle, cada una con un paraguas para protegerse de la helada lluvia.

─ ¿Misao-san, todo va bien? ─ dice Hiyori preocupada al ver la cara de la castaña.

─ Chicas, no van a creer lo que conseguí averiguar ─ dice Misao mientras aceptaba un paraguas de parte de Patricia ─. Al parecer el asesino fotográfico es alguien que conoce a la enanita, porque resulta que se hace llamar a sí mismo del mismo modo. Konata Izumi... esto no puede ser verdad...

Hiyori y Patricia estaban boquiabiertas, no logrando asimilar lo que Misao les acababa de comentar. Que el asesino fotográfico se llamara igual que Konata no podía ser una mera coincidencia. Algo debía haber para explicar lo que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento no se les podía ocurrir nada. Misao miraba desde debajo del paraguas el cielo sin estrellas, únicamente tapado por las grises nubes. Las cosas que acababa de saber la dejaron completamente impactada, cuando finalmente llega a una conclusión.

─ ¿Dónde está el conductor del autobús que llevaba a Hiiragi y los demás alumnos el día del incidente?

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ dice Patricia extrañada.

─ No lo sé, es una mera corazonada, pero siento que con él encontraré las respuestas que necesito ─ dice Misao con evidente desesperación ─. Hay algo que se nos escapa, y la única manera de que pueda saber qué es, es ir con el conductor de aquel autobús.

─ Tiene sentido. El conductor en su momento fue internado en el mismo sitio que Konata-san mientras les revisaban y redactaban el acta de defunción ─ dice Hiyori pensativa ─. Sé que quieres confirmar por medio de aquel hombre que Konata-san está muerta, y que no es ella quien anda por allí matando chicas jóvenes... Pero va a ser muy difícil que consigas que él te diga nada.

─ ¿Y eso por qué? ─ Misao mira a las dos becarias, esperando una respuesta.

─ Sufre de alzheimer ─ responde esta vez Patricia ─. His status is very... advanced, Misao-san.

─ Y encima sufrió severos daños físicos y mentales cuando ocurrió el accidente ─ continúa Hiyori ─. Según los informes médicos, él es posiblemente el segundo que quedó peor parado del accidente, sólo superado por Konata-san. Y encima no tenemos idea de dónde está internado ahora mismo, pero podemos hacer el esfuerzo de averiguarlo, Misao-san.

Misao asiente quedamente y mira el suelo inundado. Por un momento sentía que obtendría lo que buscaba, pero ahora descubría que tenía una nueva misión que cumplir. Tal vez dicha misión fuera menos peligrosa, pero estaba plenamente segura de que llegaría a ser mucho, mucho más difícil.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Más preguntas que respuestas, ¿verdad? Y todavía las cosas no serán más sencillas, y para el próximo capítulo regresamos con Yui, para ver qué tal le va. Nos vemos pronto, así que pórtense bien.

Hasta otra


	76. Chapter 76

Regresamos con Yui y sus desventuras dentro de esta tormentosa historia, a ver si ella consigue algo más de suerte que la última vez que apareció ¿Creen ustedes que lo logre? Pues a ver.

Yui había conseguido llegar hasta el club Blue Lagoon, aunque eso le significó un esfuerzo a tomar en cuenta, puesto que no se había dado el tiempo necesario para descansar de su "pelea" contra Adam Pearce. Apenas se había permitido tomarse un poco de agua para seguir su marcha. Para ella era prioritario hacerse con el paradero de Tsukasa y cerciorarse de la identidad del asesino fotográfico. No iba a permitir que lo que ella consideraba como "pruebas circunstanciales" llevaran a un nuevo fracaso de parte de la policía, muy a pesar de que el jefe del cuerpo del distrito y Yue les resultase altamente desagradables, ni tampoco permitiría que aquello se traduzca en la caída innecesaria de gente inocente.

Baja del auto renqueando un poco, pero luego consigue entrar al club aparentando normalidad. La realidad es que estaba forzando su propio cuerpo al límite, pero no quería que eso se notara, pues de lo contrario se vería en serios problemas. Estaba segura de que haría retroceder a Matsuo si se mostraba de manera firme y segura.

La fiesta era demasiado intensa para su gusto, por lo que se dirige directamente a los vigilantes mientras se tapaba los oídos. No recordaba que antes las fiestas tuvieran semejante exceso de decibelios, y eso que ya había estado en alguna que otra, pero se olvida de todo ello al llegar a las personas con las que pensaba hablar.

─ ¿Dónde está Matsuo? Lo estoy buscando ─ dice Yui con seriedad, logrando incomodar a los vigilantes.

─ Está en su despacho en el piso de arriba, pero le advierto que por el momento no quiere visitas ─ le responde uno de los guardias.

─ Pues la mía la va a aceptar, le guste o no ─ Yui da media vuelta y se dirige a las escaleras.

En ese momento no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Estaba cansada física y psicológicamente, muriéndose de sueño y con dolor por todo su cuerpo. Lo que quería en ese momento era terminar con todo para poder descansar de una vez y continuar temprano con su trabajo. De verdad su cuerpo y su mente le rogaban a gritos por un descanso. Sube las escaleras, con la mirada siempre al frente, su objetivo estaba más que fijado en el dueño del club, pues estaba segura que ese sujeto le daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

─ Disculpe, señorita ─ se atraviesa un guardia ─. El señor Matsuo ahora mismo no acepta visitas...

Yui en esta ocasión no se muestra para nada diplomática. Toma al vigilante por el cuello de la camisa y lo pega contra la pared, mostrando una fuerza que ella misma no sabía de dónde la sacaba.

─ Escúchame bien. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con tu jefe, y si tiene algún problema con eso, pues tendrá que aguantarse ─ le dice Yui con un tono frío y amenazante, logrando hacer palidecer al guardia ─. Matsuo sabe algo que a la policía le interesa bastante, y por eso le haré unas preguntas que va a tener que contestar ¿Quedó claro?

El guardia asiente nervioso, y Yui lo suelta para seguir su camino al despacho. Aquel hombre se acomoda el cuello de la camisa mientras veía a Yui con miedo. Era como nunca hubiera visto a una mujer mostrando semejante carácter, o al menos no en ese club.

Yui ya estaba frente al despacho y sin golpear abre la puerta, puesto que su agotamiento la hacía olvidar de momento sus modales. Esperaba encontrar a Matsuo, y efectivamente lo encuentra, pero no del modo que esperaba.

─ ¿Qué mierda...?

Matsuo estaba tirado sobre el sofá, con un gesto de horror y un agujero de bala en la frente. Alguien lo había matado, puesto que no había nada que sugiriese un suicidio. Yui aprieta los dientes con rabia, pero necesitaba usar toda la claridad que podía darle a su mente, así que saca su teléfono y activa la cámara para que grabase lo ocurrido, si bien hizo aquello de manera discreta, como si alguien pudiera verla. Quería tener todo bien documentado para armar su expediente, puesto que ese detalle que había ante ella era llamativo cuanto menos.

─ Parece que la reunión no tuvo el mejor de los términos, y el visitante terminó disparando en la cabeza a Matsuo... ─ Yui frunce el ceño mientras trataba de buscar alguna otra señal en la ropa de Matsuo ─ No me puedo creer esto... ¿Quién podría meterse aquí y matar de un disparo a alguien adinerado y que va tan bien escoltado? La visita no se trataba de una persona ordinaria, ni era tampoco una mujer de compañía... Alguien directamente relacionado estuvo aquí y llevó a cabo el asesinato. Tal vez se trate de...

Al caer en consciencia de lo que estaba pasando, un escalofrío recorre todo el espinazo de Yui, sabiendo entonces que aquella persona podría estar justo detrás de ella. Voltea de golpe y nota una presencia que había intentado escaparse con sigilo. Se trataba de una persona que estaba totalmente cubierta con una gabardina negra, una pañoleta que le cubría la cara y un sombrero, tapando así todas las facciones posibles. Todo ello, junto con la semioscuridad de aquella habitación, hacía imposible reconocer ningún detalle, pero para Yui era más que claro de quién se trataba, por lo que saca su arma y le apunta.

─ Parece que finalmente nos conocemos, asesino fotográfico. Quedas arrestado.

Todo aquello lucía bastante sencillo, pero Yui no contaba con que el asesino fotográfico le diera una patada a la mesita para descentrarla y empezar su propio ataque. Yui retrocede ante la impresión de aquello y se le sale un disparo que da al techo, y el asesino la embiste, consiguiendo derribarla. Yui se levanta, pero el asesino va nuevamente contra ella, a lo que ella le da una patada para hacerlo retroceder. El asesino choca contra un marco en el que se encontraba una katana, por lo que decide tomarla para atacar a Yui, pero ésta consigue esquivar aquellos golpes de alguna manera, y en algún punto consigue detenerlo y lo obliga a retroceder nuevamente.

El asesino fotográfico avanza nuevamente con la katana al frente, pero Yui no se deja herir y le da un golpe en el estómago, obligándole a soltar el arma. Pero lejos de significar eso una ventaja para Yui, el asesino fotográfico se vio más capaz con las manos enguantadas que con la katana, consiguiendo atrapar a Yui y tirarla contra la mesita. Pretendía estrangularla, pero Yui lo hace retroceder con una patada, pero eso no era suficiente, pues al levantarse se enfrenta a un par de golpes lanzados por el asesino fotográfico que la desorientan completamente. Nuevamente es agarrada por el cuello, para en esta ocasión ser lanzada contra una pecera que estaba en la pared más apartada de aquella habitación. La pecera se rompe y deja que el agua se esparciera en todas direcciones, mientras que Yui, aturdida por el impacto, acaba cayendo desmayada, y el asesino fotográfico aprovecha su oportunidad para salir huyendo.

Yui no había logrado su cometido.

* * *

Para cuando finalmente se despierta, Yui siente un intenso dolor de cabeza que le impide levantarse por un momento, y para cuando lo hace recoge su teléfono, el cual había estado guardando todo lo sucedido. Tal vez no había atrapado al asesino, pero estaba segura que la grabación podría ayudarla.

Mira la hora, notando que llevaba casi una hora inconsciente, por lo que se decide a no quedarse más tiempo allí. Ya les informaría a los guardias que Matsuo estaba muerto.

Al abrir la puerta y salir, Yui avanza con dificultad, notando que el dolor de su cuerpo era más intenso que antes. Afortunadamente había logrado encontrarse con uno de los guardias personales de Matsuo rápidamente.

─ Tú, quiero hablar contigo ─ dice Yui seria ─ ¿Quién era el sujeto de la gabardina que salió del despacho de Matsuo?

─ No lo sabemos. Únicamente el señor Matsuo lo sabe ─ le responde el guardia ─. A nosotros no nos es permitido conocer los detalles sobre la gente con la que el señor Matsuo trata.

─ Ya veo... Pues supongo que deberán hacerlo de ahora en adelante. Matsuo está muerto. Ese sujeto lo mató.

El guardia se sorprende ante la noticia de Yui y se precipita al despacho. Yui por su parte se va de allí para su casa, deseosa de descansar un poco y luego analizar la grabación.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Esta vez no fue tan larga la cosa, aunque tampoco es que hiciera gracia alguna caer en las mismas descripciones que ya había dado con Misao, así que lo mejor es que este capítulo se desarrollara así. Para el próximo capítulo vuelve a tocar con Soujiro, así que tendrán que esperar un poco por Kagami, y es que además les vengo con la siguiente pregunta de si vive o muere, y en esta ocasión la nominada va a ser Yukari ¿Qué esperan ustedes que le vaya a pasar? Ya saben que lo pueden decir en los comentarios, aunque creo saber desde ya la respuesta.

Hasta otra


	77. Chapter 77

Ha llegado el momento de traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, esta vez trayendo, tal y como dije al finalizar el capítulo anterior, el regreso de Soujiro en una situación un poco... especial. No sé si me entenderán, y si de verdad no saben, pues empecemos.

Era bastante tarde y pensaba que las niñas podrían despertarse si se descuidaba y hacía mucho ruido, pero Soujiro sentía que tenía que subir al apartamento de Yukari. Había pasado buena parte de su tiempo frente a la ventana, pensando algunas cosas sobre lo que había pasado en la constante búsqueda de la verdad escondida tras los asesinatos y las pistas sobre los movimientos del asesino fotográfico. Había estado sacando algunas conclusiones sobre ello, y era por eso que había decidido hablar con Yukari, confiando en que estuviese todavía despierta para que así no hubiera problema.

Al llegar se encuentra que la puerta estaba abierta, algo que Soujiro no consideraba normal. Tal vez se había metido un ladrón, o bien podría ser que la propia Yukari había dejado la puerta así. No queriendo confiarse, Soujiro abre lentamente la puerta, procurando no producir el más mínimo sonido, y al hacerlo ver que Yukari estaba sentada frente a la mesa, y su cara tenía un gesto que preocupaba mucho a Soujiro.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Yukari-san?

La mujer negaba rápidamente, y Soujiro no entendía lo que estaba pasando. No se animaba a decirle nada y lo miraba con un gesto de horror. Justo cuando termina de dar un par de pasos, Soujiro comprende finalmente lo que estaba pasando, y voltea para ver que habían dos sujetos cerrando la puerta. Yukari había tratado de hacerle gestos para que se fuera, que no entrase, y él se vino a dar cuenta demasiado tarde.

─ Veo que usted es muy testarudo, señor Izumi ─ se escucha la voz del padre de Akira, el cual surgía de una de las habitaciones ─. Siento esta visita imprevista, pero es que le advertí que no se metiera en esto, mas mis palabras desgraciadamente han caído en oídos sordos. Me ha decepcionado bastante su indiferencia ante mis advertencias, y ahora me veo en la penosa necesidad de tomar medidas para detenerlo.

─ Tú...

─ Le dije que no metiera sus narices en los asuntos que sólo nos concierne a mi hija y a mí, y ahora tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias ─ el padre de Akira lanza una fugaz y fría mirada a Yukari ─. Y tal parece que también tendré que disponer de tu acompañante, pues también ella ha ahondado demasiado en nuestros asuntos. No puedo dejarlos más tiempo campando a sus anchas.

─ Akira está causando alboroto en las calles ─ dice Soujiro mirando furioso al padre de la chica ─. Y mientras ella se mantiene impune por su crimen, tú estás defendiendo sus actos.

─ Mi hija tendrá sus detalles, pero ella no es una asesina ─ responde el padre de Akira con un tono de ligera ira.

Soujiro hubiera avanzado hasta el padre de Akira, pero temía por la vida de Yukari. Esos sujetos que los habían acorralado podrían intentar hacerle daño ante cualquier paso en falso que se le ocurriera dar, por lo que se queda donde estaba, conformándose con mirar con rabia a ese sujeto tan sospechoso.

─ Esa no es la manera, y lo sabes...

─ A mí no me diga cómo criar a mi hija, señor Izumi ─ aquella respuesta del padre de Akira cayó como una puñalada para Soujiro ─. Lo que teníamos que hablar ya lo hablamos, así que sólo nos queda despedirnos, al menos por ahora.

Antes de que Soujiro fuera capaz de decir nada, siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hace perder el conocimiento mientras se precipitaba al suelo. Le pareció escuchar un grito de parte de Yukari, pero no entendió lo que decía.

* * *

Estaba sumamente incómodo, sentado y con las manos atadas a algo, pero no conseguía distinguir de qué se trataba, incluso cuando acababa de abrir los ojos.

Soujiro estaba bastante desorientado, mirando en todas direcciones para tratar de enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y en eso ve a Yukari, la cual yacía inconsciente a su lado.

Cuando por fin consiguió ubicarse correctamente en espacio y tiempo, Soujiro comprendió que estaba atado al volante de un auto que no conocía de nada, y Yukari también tenía sus manos atadas, aunque en su caso a la puerta que estaba a su lado. Soujiro se esfuerza por desatar las cuerdas, pero el amarre resultaba bastante fuerte, por lo que únicamente conseguía hacer girar sin sentido el volante.

─ Es una pena que nos tengamos que despedir de esta manera, señor Izumi ─ el padre de Akira abre la puerta al lado de Soujiro, y éste lo mira con ira ─. Lo siento sinceramente, pero usted me obligó a tomar estas medidas. Se atrevió a convertir el asunto del asesino fotográfico en algo personal entre nosotros, y ahora me veo en la penosa necesidad de deshacerme de usted.

─ No sabes lo que estás haciendo ─ advierte Soujiro sin dejar de forzar las amarras ─. Tarde o temprano la verdad tendrá que saberse, y la gente señalará a Akira como la asesina fotográfica, y la manera en que usted la está encubriendo no la está ayudando en absoluto. Si ella no es culpable de nada, ella perfectamente podría responder ante la justicia y salir libre.

─ Hay cosas que usted no alcanza a comprender, señor Izumi, y lamentablemente lo mejor es que no se entere de ello ─ el padre de Akira se va alejando para así cerrar la puerta ─. Yo mismo me aseguraré de que ustedes dos tengan un funeral respetable, mismo que no sería tan pronto si hubiese hecho caso a mis advertencias, y en cuanto a las niñas que estaban resguardando, pues me aseguraré personalmente de buscarles hogar, así que por ellas no hará falta preocuparse. De verdad lo lamento. Ojalá que en otra vida nos podamos ver en otros términos menos tensos, y que los rencores y las malas sospechas no sean los que dirijan nuestro trato.

La actitud del padre de Akira era realmente incomprensible. Pretendía mostrar amabilidad y hasta remordimiento cuando iba a llevar a cabo una acción implacable. Pero analizar aquello no iba a ayudar a Soujiro a salir más rápido de la situación en que se encontraba. La puerta finalmente se cierra, y pocos segundos después el auto recibe un fuerte empujón antes de caer al agua. No se fijaba si estaba en una orilla marina sin costa plana o en la orilla de un río, lo único claro era que el agua cubre rápidamente el auto, el cual va avanzando rápidamente para así precipitarse hasta el fondo.

Soujiro probaba todo lo que se sabía, o al menos todo lo que se le ocurría en esos momentos en que su vida y la de Yukari estaban pendiendo apenas de un hilo. Las cuerdas no cedían sin importar lo que hiciese, y no había nada a la vista que le ayudara a cortar o quemar aquellas cuerdas. Soujiro estaba cayendo en desesperación.

─ ¡Yukari-san! ─ trata de llamarla, pero no funciona su intento ─ ¡Yukari-san, por favor despierta! ¡Despierta, o de lo contrario nos ahogaremos los dos!

Y ella no mostraba la más mínima reacción. Soujiro se estaba temiendo lo peor. Posiblemente Yukari había sido fuertemente golpeada o drogada, a fin de que no fuera capaz de ayudarle. Si de todas maneras no iba a ayudarle en mucho al estar atada a la puerta, así sólo podía contribuir a angustiar al hombre, quien veía que los vidrios empezaban a agrietarse.

Tal parecía que habían alcanzado el fondo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Un final de completo infarto para este capítulo, obviamente poniendo las cosas un poco más confusas de lo que ya estaban antes, pero así es como va. Esto seguirá próximamente, en el capítulo 78 de esta historia que, para lo que se hace en Lucky Star hoy en día, y encima en español, pues ya viene alcanzando dimensiones épicas :p.

Hasta otra


	78. Chapter 78

Feliz inicio de semana, o al menos que lo tengan aquellos que estén de vacaciones (en estos momentos le tengo pánico a que lleguen las vacaciones, que sin acceso a mi área de trabajo no tengo internet gratis xD). Estamos aquí reunidos con el propósito de seguir con esta historia que ustedes seguramente estaban esperando con ansias, así que a darle play.

Soujiro entraba en pánico al momento de ver cómo las ventanas empezaban a resquebrajarse por la presión que estaba ejerciendo el agua. Incluso si no fuese por ello, igual tendría el inconveniente de la disponibilidad de oxígeno, si bien por ese lado contaría con mucho más tiempo para dar con una salida al gigantesco problema en que tanto él como Yukari se encontraban atrapados.

─ Mierda. Estas cuerdas no ceden sin importar nada ─ Soujiro dice lo obvio cuando decide no intentar forzarlas más ─. Debo intentar algo, pero no se me ocurre nada que pueda intentar ahora mismo...

Mira atentamente lo que tenía a disposición, esperando dar con algo que le fuera mínimamente de utilidad. Obviamente dicha utilidad tendría que ser improvisada, pues al parecer ese auto en el que estaba no era suyo, y de todas maneras la guantera estaba del lado de Yukari.

Encuentra algunos botones extraíbles, y Soujiro hace la prueba de presionarlos para intentar capturarlos y ver qué más se le ocurría en el proceso, pero sólo habían dos botones a su alcance, y en ambos casos termina por fallar en su intento de agarrarlos en cuanto salen eyectados de su lugar.

─ ¡Mierda! ¡Así no hay manera de hacer nada! ─ dice para sí mismo mientras ve que las grietas se expanden un poco más ─ ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Vamos, piensa. Yukari-san y yo moriremos ahogados como no se me ocurra algo ahora mismo.

Aprieta los puños por la desesperación que sentía, pero extrañamente eso le da una nueva idea. Era algo arriesgado y claramente se arriesgaba a lastimarse, pero eso sólo vendría a ser un mal menor en aras de salvarse y salvar a Yukari. Sus ojos se posan en el velocímetro, que estaba justo delante de sus manos, y Soujiro acerca lo más que puede una de sus manos para luego empezar a golpear el velocímetro. Era su oportunidad más importante, y estaba obligado a no echarla a perder, por aprecio a la vida de ambos.

El primer golpe no hace nada, y tampoco el segundo. Soujiro sigue intentando varias veces, completamente mentalizado en aquello y tratando de no entrar demasiado en pánico en cuanto empiezan a entrar los primeros chorros de agua que se colaban entre las grietas. El tiempo se les iba más rápido que antes, y Soujiro sigue intentando. Ya había perdido la cantidad de intentos cuando finalmente rompe el cristal del velocímetro, aunque riesgo de herirse los nudillos igualmente se cristalizaron de manera efectiva. Eso era lo de menos, y en eso consigue apartar un trozo de cristal para empezar a cortar las cuerdas. Tal y como él mismo se decía, era un ínfimo precio a pagar a cambio de salvarlos a ambos.

Dicho proceso parecía ser lento, a pesar que Soujiro movía de manera rápida el trozo de cristal para que cortara. Las cuerdas no solo eran gruesas, sino que encima estaban bastante bien hechas, teniendo que tomar un tiempo el proceso de corte para así poner fin a la tortura, pero consigue ver que esa cuerda empezaba a ceder ante el filo del cristal. Eso lo animaba a intentarlo con mayor vigor que antes, y de vez en cuando su vista se posaba en Yukari.

─ ¡Despierta de una vez, Yukari-san! ¡Necesito tu ayuda, o los dos nos ahogaremos!

No había manera de despertarla, y el agua ya casi alcanzaba la altura de sus rodillas. La cosa realmente no podía ser más tensa. Estaba completamente solo en esa labor que no se podía permitir detener ni un solo segundo, cuando ve que finalmente consigue cortar la cuerda. Ya hecho eso, Soujiro nuevamente hace fuerza para quitarse las cuerdas de las manos, consiguiéndolo con cierta dificultad, pero al fin y al cabo consigue quedar con las muñecas libres. Ahora le quedaba ir a desatar a Yukari, cuyo proceso le resulta más rápido y sencillo, por lo que en pocos segundos ya estaban los dos libres de las cuerdas. Ahora quedaba el problema de salir de allí, y a Soujiro sólo se le ocurría una manera de intentarlo.

─ Ojalá que funcione, aunque no tenemos ya ninguna opción...

Toma firmemente a Yukari, y luego de eso la aparta de la puerta para luego dar una patada para abrirla. Como ya el auto estaba en su mayor parte lleno de agua, no sería demasiado problema forzar que se terminara de llenar en ese preciso instante. Da unas cuantas patadas más, y consigue que la puerta se abriera de golpe, haciendo que el agua ingresara. Soujiro contiene la respiración y tapa con la mano la boca y nariz de Yukari para evitar que ella respirase el agua, y rápidamente los saca a ambos de allí para nadar hacia la superficie. Afortunadamente dicho destino no estaba lejos.

* * *

Ya ambos estaban en la orilla, y Soujiro arrastra a Yukari hasta apartarla un poco, a fin de que el agua no los pudiera alcanzar sin previo aviso. Yukari empieza a toser, dando muestras de que estaba finalmente recuperando la conciencia, lo cual alegraba a Soujiro, pues realmente llevaba un rato temiendo lo peor.

─ Eh, ¿cómo te sientes? ─ dice él cuando ayuda a Yukari a escupir algo de agua que inevitablemente tragó.

─ Bien... Muchas gracias... ─ responde con un hilo de voz ─ Eso... estuvo cerca.

─ Eso lo sé, y de primera mano ─ Soujiro le pasa una mano por el cabello a Yukari para que no le tapase la cara ─. Ese tipo... Una cosa es que intentara desquitarse conmigo por no hacerle caso, pero con esto se pasó de la raya. No hay manera de que me pueda quedar tranquilo con todo lo que pasó.

─ ¿Vas a ir... a buscarlo?

─ Es lo único que puedo hacer ─ concluye con voz apesadumbrada ─. El tiempo se está acabando, y todo ese secretismo de parte de ese hombre resulta demasiado sospechoso. Si él o Akira realmente tienen una idea de dónde puede estar Tsukasa o quién podría ser el asesino fotográfico, ahora mismo es el momento perfecto para sonsacarles la información. Tenemos poco más de doce horas, y el tiempo no se detendrá porque hayamos acabado de sobrevivir, y el padre de Akira seguramente pretenderá buscarnos otra vez si sabe que salimos de esta. Es un encuentro que inevitablemente tiene que repetirse.

─ Te entiendo.

─ Pero antes tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro. No puedo abandonarte ─ Soujiro carga a Yukari, aprovechando que empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor ─. En cuanto esté seguro que estarás bien, iré a buscarlo y le daré una buena lección. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de este ataque a traición que nos acaba de hacer.

Yukari asiente quedamente, y Soujiro se la lleva de allí. Sentía una rabia intensa por lo que había ocurrido, y ahora estaba más determinado que nunca a buscar al padre de Akira, desquitarse con él y, de paso, exigir respuestas de una vez por todas. Él no iba a escaparse, ni le bastaría todo su personal de vigilancia para protegerlo de su llegada.

* * *

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar por falta de un auto propio, Soujiro lleva a Yukari hasta la casa de Yui, donde golpea repetidas veces la puerta, siendo finalmente atendido por Yutaka, la cual se notaba más dormida que despierta.

─ ¿T-tío? ¿Qué haces... tan tarde?

─ Siento llegar así, Yu-chan, pero es una emergencia ─ esas palabras sirvieron para que ahora sí Yutaka despertara completamente ─. Necesito que alojes a Yukari-san por el momento, y mientras tanto tengo cosas que hacer.

─ ¿A dónde irás, tío?

─ A mi departamento. Confío en que no lo hayan saqueado, y si así es, tengo un arma que voy a tener que usar ─ la noticia de Soujiro alarma bastante a Yutaka mientras le ayudada a acostar a Yukari en un sofá, sin importar que lo mojara completamente ─. Ya me he saltado algunas clases de tiro, así que supongo que es momento de ponerme en práctica antes de que se me oxide la técnica.

─ ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Vas a meterte en algo peligroso?

─ Lo siento, Yu-chan, pero no puedo evitarlo. Por favor no le digas nada a Yui, y si ella pregunta, trata de inventarle una excusa, como que nos accidentamos y caímos en el río o algo por el estilo. No quiero que se vea involucrada también en esto, que ya debe tener muchos problemas con su caso.

─ Ella ahora mismo está durmiendo. Llegó hace algunas horas, pero se siente bastante mal y ha llegado muy golpeada, y a pesar de eso me dijo que tenía que despertarla temprano.

─ Entonces tendrás que hacerle caso. Momentos así son lo que conlleva la vida de un agente de la ley. Cuida de Yukari-san, y prometo volver pronto. Y por cierto, ¿me puedes dar dinero para pagar el taxi que nos trajo? Con todo lo que pasó, no he podido pagarle ─ Yutaka hace lo que su tío le pide, y Soujiro le agradece la ayuda ─. Quédate aquí hasta que regrese, Yukari-san, y haz lo que Yutaka te dice, que es una experta con los tratamientos.

Yukari y Yutaka se quedan mirando a Soujiro salir de allí. Ambas estaban bastante asustadas por lo que le fuera a pasar, pero su única alternativa era confiar en que supiera lo que hace. Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más peligrosas, y la verdad no parecía estar más cerca, pese a que el tiempo se acababa.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo regresaremos con Kagami y Misao, que ahora sí toca, si bien perfectamente las hubiera puesto antes, porque el capítulo empezaría cronológicamente antes de que esta desventura de Soujiro tuviera lugar. Igual ya les dije, así que ya saben cómo mentalizarse en cuanto el capítulo comience.

Hasta otra


	79. Chapter 79

Otra vez estamos con Misao y Kagami a la vez. En este capítulo vengo con la mentalidad algunos detalles con respecto al juego de _Heavy Rain_ , y las razones de ello se las expondré al finalizar el capítulo.

Kagami estaba acostada, aunque sin dormir en lo absoluto, si bien pretendía dar descanso por un momento a su cuerpo, sabiendo que lo próximo que tendría que hacer resultaría determinante.

Sólo le faltaba una prueba, la fotografía de la rata, y Kagami pensaba en lo peor a la hora de pensar en lo que podría implicar. Apenas sobrevivió al asalto de una mafia contrabandista, luego atravesó un tétrico túnel para llegar hasta un terrario lleno de agujas en el que debió cavar, después estaba la prueba que no consiguió pasar en el que tenía que conectar un determinado cable en un generador, y lo último que hizo fue hacer una serie de puzzles bastante arriesgados. Tanta presión y tantos riesgos la tenían francamente agobiada, y en eso escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta junto con la voz de Misao llamándola.

─ Adelante ─ dijo con la fuerza estrictamente necesaria para que Misao la oyese.

─ Me alegra ver que estás bien, Hiiragi ─ Misao se acerca a Kagami y se sienta en la cama ─. Mira, ahora mismo tengo una teoría sobre quién podría ser la persona que secuestró a tu hermanita ─ sus palabras hicieron que Kagami le mostrara un poco más de interés, lo cual la animaba a continuar ─. Sé que es una tontería completa, y por esa razón quise consultarlo con Hiyori y Patty-chan, y ellas lograron confirmar mis sospechas de que hubo alguien junto a la enanita cuando fue dada por muerta en aquel hospital, y ese alguien tal vez sea la persona que se llevó a tu hermanita.

─ Siento que no alcancé a escuchar la mitad de lo que dijiste ─ Kagami se sienta también ─. No entiendo lo que quisiste decir con eso ¿Qué conexión puede haber entre el asesino fotográfico y la muerte de Konata?

─ Esto puede que te desagrade, pero es necesario que te lo diga para que estés lista para lo que venga, Hiiragi ─ Misao toma aire lentamente para así soltar el bombazo ─. El asesino fotográfico parece que se hace llamar igual que la enanita. Seguramente robó su nombre en algún momento, y además debe saber que está muerta para usarlo sin ningún problema. Esa persona, sea quien sea, al menos sé que fue la responsable de poner todas esas pruebas que has tenido que superar a lo largo de este tiempo, y esto es especialmente grave, porque significa...

─ El asesino fotográfico me conoce ─ Kagami saca la conclusión por sí misma, y Misao asiente tristemente ─. Pero esto también implica que... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa verdaderamente, Kusakabe? Sólo prueba que yo misma lo hice, e incluso si yo no soy el asesino fotográfico, el verdadero asesino sabe quién soy, y posiblemente ha estado haciéndome seguimiento mucho más tiempo del que había pensado. Esto es malo, excesivamente malo.

─ Tú no eres el asesino fotográfico, Hiiragi ─ insiste Misao con firmeza.

─ ¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de eso, Kusakabe?

─ Estás llegando demasiado lejos y sacrificando demasiadas cosas, Hiiragi ¿Cómo esperas que yo sospeche mínimamente que tú seas el malviviente que ha asesinado a ocho chicas hasta ahora? Eso para mí no tiene sentido, como tampoco lo tiene esa manera en que te condenas y martirizas. La enanita no se murió por tu culpa. Tú no tenías idea de lo que iba a pasar cuando ocurrió el accidente, y no fuiste tú quien la mató directamente...

─ Pero por lo que le hice hacer fue que se murió, Kusakabe ─ Kagami se lleva una mano en la frente, atormentada por sus recuerdos ─. Quería confesarle que yo... yo la amaba, Kusakabe. Escondí mi confesión en un paraguas y le hice ir por él para que lo leyese, y en ese momento ocurrió aquello. Ni siquiera tuve jamás la certeza de si ella leyó o no lo que le escribí ¿Cómo podría sentirme tranquila luego de eso? Eso me marcó completamente, si hasta llegué a pensar alguna vez en el suicidio.

─ Hiiragi...

─ No me atreví porque me juré que protegería a Tsukasa. Me negaba rotundamente a permitir que mi hermana sufriera de aquel horrible destino que le di a Konata, aunque eso implicara dañarme a mí misma...

─ ¿Y tienes idea del daño que le estuviste causando a tu hermanita y a toda tu familia con esa actitud? ─ empieza a regañar a Misao ─ Incluso si verdaderamente fue tu culpa que la enanita se muriera, esa actitud tuya no es la manera en que debes enfrentar tu realidad. Sólamente has estado tiñendo de gris tu alrededor, alejando a todas las personas que en algún momento se preocuparon por ti. Me parece un milagro que tu hermanita no saliera espantada de tu lado por esa forma tan deprimente en que actúas.

─ Dices eso porque no comprendes lo que significa perder a alguien que amas. No lo comprendes en absoluto ─ dice Kagami con lágrimas en los ojos.

─ No sé lo que significa perder a ese alguien, tienes razón ─ le responde Misao con mucha seriedad, sin dejar de mirar a Kagami ─. Pero ahora mismo sí sé lo que significa el temor a perder a alguien así como dices, y por eso es que estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible, ayudándote y arriesgándome con todos los sujetos con los que me he involucrada. Esto para mí no es ningún juego, así que no andes viéndome como si lo tomara como tal.

Kagami termina callando, apretando los puños y sin poder responde. Esa determinación y seriedad que mostraba Misao en cierto modo la irritaba, pero nada podía decir para hacerla retroceder, principalmente porque razón no le faltaba para quejarse por la manera en que la estaba tratando. Había estado revolcándose en su propia miseria, tratando de apartar a todo aquel que ha intentado acercarse, y ahora que había alguien en quien podía realmente podía confiar, pues va y la trata de esa manera.

─ Lo siento, Kusakabe, pero es que yo... tengo tanto miedo ─ dice en un gran esfuerzo por abrirse, y Misao le pone una mano en el hombro para animarla ─. Han pasado ya dos años, y lo único que he sentido desde aquel día es que todo lo que hago está mal, y esta idea que me acompaña a cada rato de que podría ser yo el asesino fotográfico no me ayuda en absoluto. Me siento perdida, no sé qué hacer...

─ Pedir ayuda. Es lo que hace todo el mundo cuando se enfrenta a algo con lo que no puede lidiar solo ─ es la simple respuesta de Misao ─. Tú seguirás pensando todo lo que te dé la gana de que eres el susodicho asesino fotográfico, y yo insistiré todas esas veces en que no lo eres, que sólo eres una víctima más en todo esto. Déjate ayudar por esta vez. El tiempo se nos va terminando, y tu hermanita está esperando a que vayas a rescatarla. Es justo que aceptes toda la ayuda que necesites, o al menos si realmente deseas salvarla.

Kagami asiente, no siendo capaz de encontrar ninguna razón para decir que no a lo que decía Misao. Esa chica demostraba un valor increíble. No sabía cómo es que lo hacía, pero llegaba incluso a parecerle admirable. Apenas muestra reacción alguna cuando Misao le toma una mano para apretarla de forma firme, pero a la vez mostrando una delicadeza que no le conocía.

─ Lo único que yo quería era saber que por lo menos Konata lo hubiese sabido antes de morir. Saber que lo que hice aquella vez sí tuvo algún sentido, pero eso es algo que debí resignarme a no saberlo jamás. Aquella respuesta que deseaba escuchar de ella directamente fue algo que nunca obtuve y jamás lograré tenerla. Pero mi mayor error fue callarme todo eso. Ni siquiera a Tsukasa le dejé llegar a mí, porque tenía miedo de que la gente a mi alrededor pudiera morir igual que Konata si le permitía acercarse.

─ Pues es el momento ideal para que dejes ese miedo, o tu peor temor se volverá una realidad ─ Misao se acerca lentamente a Kagami hasta finalmente alcanzarla y hacer contacto con sus labios de forma breve ─. Cada aliento es una oportunidad adicional en la vida, y por esa razón debes tomar cada una de ellas y avanzar. Si te quedas estancada, el peso de los recuerdos solamente te aplastarán, Hiiragi.

Kagami vuelve a asentir, y sin decir nada más abraza a Misao, queriendo dejar salir todo el dolor que sentía, y la castaña le deja expresarse durante unos minutos que se volvieron eternos. Sus esfuerzos no eran en vano, si hasta parecía que era capaz de sacar nuevamente a flote a la Kagami con la que tanto se había encariñado años atrás.

─ Gracias, Kusakabe. De verdad te agradezco que hagas todo esto por mí ─ le dice Kagami entre lágrimas que no paraban ─. Una y otra vez perdía la fe en mí misma, pero tú no lo hiciste, sin importar todas las estupideces que cometí en este tiempo desde que nos volvemos a ver. No sé dónde estaría ahora mismo si no fuera por ti.

─ Ahórrate esas palabras para cuando tengamos a tu hermanita sana y salva. Ahora mismo debería salir y ver si hay alguna tienda abierta.

─ ¿A esta hora? ─ cuestiona Kagami, alejándose sutilmente de Misao ─ No creo que encuentres muchas tiendas abiertas cerca de aquí, si todavía no ha amanecido.

─ Eso es lo de menos, Hiiragi. Sé que pronto saldrás por esa puerta para afrontar la siguiente prueba, y quisiera que por lo menos salgas de aquí con algo en el estómago, pues yo también voy a estar ocupada ─ Misao limpia las lágrimas de Kagami para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta ─. No tardo mucho, Hiiragi.

Deja a Kagami y va a las escaleras para bajarlas lentamente. Misao en ese momento se puso a pensar en que no pudo evitar besar a Kagami, y ella no rechazó su gesto. Tal vez eso significaba algo para ella, y eso empezaba a ilusionar a Misao.

─ Y tenía que ser justo ahora. Hiiragi y yo tenemos que estar mal de la cabeza para que esto pase así y en un momento como este ─ se decía a sí misma entre risas, las cuales no duran mucho al ver algo que la aterrorizó en la recepción.

La policía, con Yue al frente, se encontraba ante el recepcionista, mostrando una foto de Kagami, a la espera de alguna muestra de reconocimiento.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora sí vengo con las siguientes aclaraciones con respecto a las modificaciones:

En _Heavy Rain_ hay una escena sexual no muy explícita entre Ethan Mars y Madison Paige (el juego sigue siendo para mayores, pero la principal razón es por la violencia, aunque igual existen algunas aisladas escenas de desnudos, que creo que son solo tres), misma que no incluí en este capítulo por mera forma de pensar personal. Lo que quiero decir es que no noto demasiado lógico (a lo mejor me equivoco, pero así pienso yo) que alguien se acueste con otra persona cuando está a horas apenas de que alguien cercano se muera. Sinceramente lo último que se me pasaría por la cabeza es hacer nada sexual con nadie si sé que algún pariente mío tiene las horas contadas.

En el juego Ethan descubre, luego de la escena de sexo, que Madison tenía entre sus objetivos secundarios escribir una historia basada en su experiencia en el caso del asesino del origami, lo cual le hace enfurecer por pensar que Madison lo estaba usando y que no era cierto que lo consideraba inocente. A partir de allí, a raíz de la defensa y las súplicas de Madison, Ethan se ve en la necesidad de decidir si perdona o no a Madison, lo cual influye en el final del juego, pues una vez que decide no perdonarla se pierde completamente la posibilidad de que estén juntos al final. Eso es algo más que aquí no incluí por una razón más que obvia: Misao no es la periodista en esta historia, y aún si pretendiera poner una historia que plasme sus experiencias, dicha iniciativa y esfuerzo tampoco sería de su parte, por lo que esa escena simplemente no tendría cabida aquí.

Estos son los cambios verdaderamente importantes que he implementado, y creo que cuentan con buena validez, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias a las que han llegado Kagami y Misao, así que me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	80. Chapter 80

Regresamos en el punto en que nos quedamos, y así empezamos con este capítulo que nuevamente invitará a hablar al respecto.

Aquello no podía ser posible. Misao se esconde inmediatamente para que los policías que estaban en la recepción no la reconocieran, pues era de esperar que la señalaran por ayudar a Kagami a escapar, por lo que no sería de extrañar que sea señalada como la "cómplice" del asesino fotográfico. Como no le quedaba de otra, Misao trata de buscar en sus bolsillos el teléfono para así llamar a Kagami, pero se lleva una sorpresa al ver que no lo tenía consigo. Posiblemente se le haya caído mientras estaba con Kagami, y en eso no se habría dado cuenta.

─ Mierda, en gran momento es que no lo tengo.

─ _Sí, ella está alojada en el segundo piso_ ─ la voz del encargado del hotel llama la atención de Misao, pues esa era la señal de que la policía ya tenía a Kagami focalizada.

No teniendo otra alternativa, Misao se esconde mientras ve que los policías salen de la recepción, y luego sale nuevamente para dirigirse a la recepción, sabiendo que allí había un teléfono que podría utilizar. No se sabía el número de Kagami, pero eso no era ningún problema si su propio teléfono se había quedado en aquella habitación.

Presiona las teclas rápidamente, llamando así a Kagami, y consigue que respondiera rápidamente. Era justo lo que Misao esperaba y necesitaba.

─ Hiiragi, tienes que irte rápidamente ─ empieza a decir sin esperar a que Kagami dijese nada ─. La policía ya está aquí y va a tu habitación.

─ _Entendido_ ─ es lo único que responde Kagami antes de colgar.

─ Bueno, sólo soy capaz de mirar ─ dice Misao para sí misma al salir de la recepción.

* * *

Kagami estaba alarmada al enterarse de la noticia que le había dado Misao. Sabía que tendría que encarar a la policía, pero no esperaba que el encuentro resultara tan pronto. Se viste a toda velocidad y toma la pistola, el teléfono de Konata y la última foto antes de empezar a pensar en cómo escapar de allí. Tenía una ventana en la parte trasera de la habitación, así que podría usarla como vía de escape. Ya era capaz de escuchar los pasos acercarse, así que Kagami no se permite tiempo para prepararse. Simplemente se sale por la ventana y trata de desplazarse por la orilla para evadir la vista de la policía.

* * *

Yue y los policías bajo su mando llegan frente a la puerta de la habitación indicada. Una única y breve mirada al número de la puerta era todo lo que necesitaba para estar segura de ser allí que tenía que forzar la entrada.

Con una simple seña hace que uno de sus subordinados abra la puerta de una patada, y entonces entran tres agentes con subfusiles para monitorear el lugar, no encontrando nada. Yue estaba segura de que Kagami no pudo simplemente haberse desaparecido, así que se acerca a la ventana para ver afuera, logrando ver a Kagami meterse en la ventana de una habitación en el extremo más alejado de allí.

─ Vayan tras ella ─ ordena señalando la dirección a la que los policías tenían que ir.

* * *

Kagami consigue meterse en la habitación que más cerca estuviera de las escaleras, así que no pierde tiempo para ir hacia la puerta y salir todo lo rápida que podía ir, pero ve que bajando las escaleras habían más policías, así que toma la alternativa de subir, evadiendo todos los intentos que éstos hacían por capturarla. No hubo un solo disparo, pero Kagami corría con la cabeza cubierta por si acaso, y al llegar a la azotea del hotel lleva a cabo una desesperada huída con destino al otro extremo.

Los policías iban tras ella y trataban de pararle los pies, pero ninguno conseguía dicho cometido. A la propia Kagami le extrañaba mucho aquello, tomando en cuenta que tenía problemas bastante serios por el daño recibido durante varias de las pruebas anteriores, pero también sabía que no era momento de preguntarse cómo es que lo lograba, sino que tenía que seguir corriendo hacia donde fuera que tuviera que ir para lograr su escape.

─ _¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Agárrenla ahora mismo!_ ─ se escucha la voz de Yue.

Pero el resultado seguía invariable. Nadie lograba darle alcance a Kagami. Salta, corre, ignora el dolor como puede, pero su suerte parece llegar a su fin cuando alcanza el extremo opuesto del hotel. En ese punto ya no era capaz de avanzar hacia ninguna parte, y los policías ya la tenían completamente rodeada. Bufa enfadada, y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

─ Vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos finalmente ─ Yue se abre paso entre los demás policías ─. El asesino fotográfico, el famoso asesino serial que lleva casi dos años asolando esta parte de la ciudad. Esto es tan increible, podría cantar de la emoción ─ en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa retorcida que le eriza la nuca a Kagami ─. Ya me veo en los titulares y en todos los noticieros locales. Yo, la heroína que atrapó al asesino más célebre de los últimos años en esta ciudad. Siempre supe que la inútil de Narumi jamás lograría esto que ahora mismo ya tengo. Estás arrestada, asesina fotográfica, así que más te vale no oponer resistencia.

De todos modos Kagami no veía de qué manera escapar. Parecía que esta vez ya no tenía escapatoria posible. En su mano se encontraba la fotografía de la rata, junto al teléfono de Konata. En esos dos simples objetos estaba su esperanza por salvar a su hermana y poner fin a esa pesadilla, y bastante claro tenía que la policía no entendería sus súplicas si les llegase a explicar la situación. Todo dependía de ella, así que toma una decisión, una bastante arriesgada.

─ No van a capturarme... no hasta que rescate a Tsukasa...

─ ¿Qué tanto parloteas?

─ Ustedes no lo entienden... Yo soy la única que puede salvarla...

Da un paso hacia atrás, hacia el vacío, dejando perplejos a los policías, pues ya habían descubierto lo que Kagami tenía planeado hacer, que era lanzarse de allí a la calle. Kagami finalmente se deja caer, y su caída al suelo fue en extremo desagradable, impactando con un contenedor de basura, y de allí rebota al suelo de manera estrepitosa. Sus quejas de dolor fueron inevitables, pero igual se obliga a levantarse para seguir adelante, aprovechando que ahora ya no tenía a los policías pisándole los talones.

Consigue un auto estacionado y sin seguro, así que lo abre y lo enciende sin pensarlo dos veces. Tal vez el dueño del auto estaba borracho y dejó allí las llaves, pues de otro modo no podría explicar aquello. Pero aquello daba igual, y de una vez arranca de allí, dejando a Yue lanzando un grito de rabia.

Los subordinados de Yue sólo se quedaban mirando de forma alternada a Yue y el lugar en que antes estaba el auto que robó Kagami.

─ Maldición ¡La teníamos justo allí! ─ Yue ppisa con rabia mientras tenía la mirada perdida ─ A buena hora tuvimos que recibir las órdenes del jefe de no disparar ¡Si eso fue lo primero que debimos hacer!

* * *

Misao había visto todo desde la distancia, sonriendo triunfante al ver cómo Kagami había logrado eludir a los policías. Había logrado advertirle en muy buena hora para que escapase, aunque le pareció exageradamente ridículo aquello de dejarse caer de la azotea al momento de verse rodeada.

Como fuera, el caso es que Kagami logró escapar, y Misao corre rápidamente hacia su moto para ir de inmediato con Hiyori y Patricia. Ignoraba si Kagami se había llevado o no su teléfono, pero igual eso no importaba en absoluto. Ya tendría otras maneras de comunicarse con ella o con quien haga falta mientras hace sus últimas averiguaciones sobre la identidad del asesino fotográfico y el paradero de Tsukasa.

─ Es hora de terminar con esto. Hiiragi, esfuérzate, que también me voy a esforzar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Así es, se viene el clímax de la historia, y con ello también vienen cosas bastante interesantes, pero antes de que todo eso pase, en el próximo capítulo regresamos con Soujiro y su respuesta ante el ataque del padre de Akira.

Hasta otra


	81. Chapter 81

Hola nuevamente, les saludo precisamente porque hoy les traigo actualización, que así sus esperanzas quedan satisfechas (?). En fin, empecemos con esto y les hablo luego de finalizado el capítulo.

Había finalmente amanecido, y Soujiro permanecía con la mirada fija en la enorme verja que delimitaba la propiedad de la familia Kogami.

Sus manos permanecían fijas sobre el volante. Había sido un grandioso golpe de suerte que no hubiesen elegido su automóvil para tratar de hundirlos a él y a Yukari. Pero aquello ya era otro tema.

Lo que a Soujiro le interesaba, y no estaba dispuesto a perdonar, era la manera tan vil en que los emboscaron para luego intentar eliminarlos a ambos. No lo aparentaba, pero la ira borboteaba dentro de sí de solo pensarlo.

En ese momento se sentía capaz de lo que sea, y ninguno de esos guardias sería capaz de detenerlo. El padre de Akira iba a lamentar lo que había hecho, e iba a tener que hablar sí o sí sobre lo que esconde respecto a su hija. Ese secreto no iba a permanecer oculto mucho más tiempo, así como tampoco se quedaría el padre de Akira tan tranquilo por lo que acababa de hacer. Soujiro se iba a encargar personalmente de ello, siempre teniendo en mente lo que había pasado esa misma noche.

* * *

Luego de haber dejado a Yukari en manos de Yutaka para que cuidase de ella, Soujiro había ido a toda velocidad a su apartamento para cerciorarse de lo que el padre de Akira y sus matones habían hecho. Aún resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de aquel hombre, diciendo que se iba a hacer cargo de Hikage y la bebé. La voz que había empleado no estaba cargada de la frialdad y el sadismo de un psicópata, pero tampoco quería confiar en una sola palabra de todo lo que había dicho. Temía por aquellas niñas, estaba bastante preocupado.

Al momento en que llega, nota que los cambios sufridos en ambos apartamentos, fuera de la ausencia de las niñas, había sido mínima. Parecía que los matones no se habían tomado la molestia de buscar pruebas, y lo que es más, Soujiro había encontrado todas las posibles pruebas (la caja del vendedor muerto, el celular advertido por Hikage, la fotografía rota de Miyuki...), algo que simplemente no tenía sentido, tomando en cuenta la actitud tan defensiva que habían adoptado los Kogami antes de aquel ataque sucio.

Pero a Soujiro eso no le importaba demasiado. Era un detalle menor en comparación con lo que sí había hecho el padre de Akira.

Queriendo estar seguro de todo, siguió buscando y revisando hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo cuanto encontrase en ambos apartamentos hasta que confirmó completamente que Hikage y la bebé no se encontraban. Era obvio que se las habían llevado.

─ No eran palabras vacías, después de todo ─ dijo para sí mismo mientras se apoya en la pared y dirige su mirada hacia la ventana, donde se mantenía la misma triste visión de la lluvia golpeando el cristal.

Aprieta sus puños. No podía dejar las cosas a esa altura, no iba a darse el lujo de huír ni esconderse. Iba a responder a ese ataque, de modo que el padre de Akira se arrepienta completamente de lo que había hecho. El golpe que Soujiro pensaba darle iba a resultar especialmente fuerte, y con toda seguridad lo haría decir todo lo que sabía.

─ Es hora de hacerle una visita...

Regresa a su habitación, que afortunadamente no daba la impresión de haber sido revisada. En el momento saca una pistola que tenía guardada en el armario y se la guarda antes de salir, preparado finalmente para el contraataque. Ahora iba aquel hombre a saber quién era Soujiro Izumi...

* * *

─ Es el momento. Prepárate...

Soujiro pisa el acelerador, y el auto se dirige desbocado hacia la reja de la mansión Kogami, derribándola en el acto. Aquello obviamente causa que se prendan todas las alarmas en el complejo, pero Soujiro no iba a dudar en lo más mínimo para enfrentarlos a todos. Saca la pistola y sigue conduciendo hasta estar justo enfrente de la puerta principal de la mansión, y al parar allí se baja con el arma lista para el momento en que tenga que empezar a disparar. Nada lo detendría, nada lo haría retroceder. Traería el terror al corazón del padre de Akira, y todo aquel que se atraviese en su camino iba a caer sin piedad alguna.

El primer guardia aparece y trata de disparar, pero Soujiro es más rápido y le da un disparo limpio en la cabeza, acabando así con el primer obstáculo en su camino, pero estaba listo para más, y así lo demuestra cuando aparecen más guardias. Le dispara a uno, se pone a resguardo cuando los otros disparan, y luego sale nuevamente para acabar con todos ellos, necesitando solo una bala para cada uno.

─ _¡No lo dejen avanzar!_ ─ se oía decir pero a Soujiro no le asustaba en absoluto.

Implacable en su avance, Soujiro seguía liquidando guardias con una puntería envidiable, además de una capacidad de reacción que hacía que los guardias dudaran por un momento que fuese un humano el que acababa de irrumpir en la mansión. Hacen todo lo que estaba en sus posibilidades, pero apenas llegaban a ralentizar el paso de Soujiro, que sólo necesitaba ponerse a cubierto un momento para luego disparar. Hubo un guardia en el segundo piso que se lanzó de frente a Soujiro, pero a éste le bastó con bloquearlo y luego lanzarlo al vacío. Nadie podía con él. Era como un demonio que había llegado especialmente para traer muerte a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino. Más y más guardias llegan, todos con el mismo fatal destino de quienes se apersonaron antes.

Tres guardias más se atraviesan en el camino de Soujiro, por lo que éste se esconde para cubrirse de los disparos. Bastaron unos cuantos segundos, y sin dudarlo surge nuevamente para dispararles sin misericordia. Sin ningún problema logra abatirlos, y gracias a que había un espejo enorme tras aquellos guardias se da cuenta que había otro guardia tras él, por lo que rápidamente se voltea y le dispara, acabando también con él.

─ Esto es demasiado, una verdadera locura ─ suspira Soujiro antes de ver a otro guardia a lo lejos y le dispara ─. Creo que ahora mismo ya he matado a más gente que el asesino fotográfico...

Otro guardia lo embiste por la espalda, pero no logra derribar a Soujiro, lo que éste aprovecha para soltarse y golpearlo fuertemente antes de tirarlo también al vacío. Elimina a un par de guardias más, y finalmente tenía ante sí la puerta que daba al despacho del padre de Akira. Era el momento de la verdad, y el padre de Akira iba a tener que estar listo.

Soujiro abre la puerta de una patada, encontrando al padre de Akira justo frente a su escritorio, y junto a él había un guardia que intentaba defenderlo, pero Soujiro le dispara antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos, y el padre de Akira ni siquiera tenía un arma a la mano y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Soujiro no necesitaba más de su pistola, pues tenía a su objetivo a la mano, casi literalmente.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Esta es sin dudas una escena de acción bastante memorable dentro del juego de _Heavy Rain_ , y lo es más la bonificación especial que es posible ganar si se llega a Charles Kramer (el padre de Akira) sin haber sido herido ni una vez: La bonificación tiene como nombre "Scott, el invencible", cosa bastante increíble, tomando en cuenta lo que se hace allí. Aquello de que Soujiro ha matado más gente que el asesino fotográfico viene inspirado de un comentario hecho por el youtuber _Willyrex_ , el cual logró la bonificación en la escena de Scott Shelby. Ahora los dejo, nos vemos pronto.

Hasta otra


	82. Chapter 82

He aquí la segunda parte de esta parte de la historia en la que se van a develar unas cuantas cosas, aunque eso no signifique que el final vaya a llegar. No, eso tendrá que esperar un poco más.

Soujiro estaba furioso, y el padre de Akira entra en pánico al ver que éste seguía vivo. Ya lo veía con intención de vengarse, y la manera en que Soujiro se le acerca no le permite verlo de una manera más optimista.

─ Justo ahí quería verte, desgraciado...

El padre de Akira pretende huir, pero termina tropezando con su propia silla y cae, y Soujiro lo agarra por el cuello de su camisa y lo alza.

─ N-no...

─ ¡Te atreviste a atentar contra Yukari-san en vez de enfrentarme directamente! ─ la mirada llena de ira de Soujiro aterraba más y más al hombre que tenía enfrente ─ Ahora vas a tener que hablar, así que confiesa todo ¿Por qué has hecho todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que andabas escondiendo como para tratar de hundirnos de esa forma? ─ Soujiro se pone a zarandear al padre de Akira ─ Has estado todo este tiempo encubriendo las huellas de los actos criminales de tu hija, ¿no es así?

─ N-no... Eso no es verdad ─ dice el padre de Akira, pálido de miedo.

─ ¡No mientas más, desgraciado! ─ Soujiro lo arroja contra el escritorio y luego lo vuelve a agarrar para darle un golpe en la cara ─ Tu hija ha sido la que ha estado tras los asesinatos, ¿no? ¡Akira es el asesino fotográfico, y por esa razón la has estado defendiendo de esa manera, al punto de intentar matarnos a Yukari-san y a mí!

─ No... ¡No! Las cosas no son así ─ dice el padre de Akira casi en un ruego ─. Akira no fue... Akira no sería capaz de llegar tan lejos...

─ ¡Entonces confiesa y di qué tanto es lo que escondes de ella! ¡Habla!

Soujiro estrangulaba al padre de Akira, y éste hace varios intentos débiles y vanos por soltarse. No tenía manera de zafarse de la rabia de ese hombre. Había arremetido contra el hombre equivocado, y ahora mismo se estaba dando cuenta. Su respiración estaba cortada, y Soujiro no estaba dispuesto a aflojar su agarre hasta que accediera a hablar, cosa que finalmente hace, y Soujiro lo suelta de forma tosca contra su asiento, pero eso claramente no significaba que Soujiro iba a quedarse calmado tan fácilmente. El padre de Akira tose un par de veces mientras se agarra el cuello, no teniendo otra opción que decir la verdad que había tras la imagen de su hija.

─ Akira... Ella en realidad no es tan mala. Sólo ocurre que es muy impulsiva, aparte que ha seguido algunos consejos que no son los mejores. Es todavía una adolescente, y por eso se deja llevar fácilmente por las modas y los retos...

─ Eso no me está diciendo nada ─ advierte Soujiro.

─ Todo empezó cuando las noticias del asesino fotográfico empezaron a hacerse populares. Numerosos chicos iban de un lado a otro, haciendo interpretaciones sobre cómo era que mataba a sus víctimas. Mi hija era una más de esas personas que dejó arrastrar por aquella moda. Quería mostrarse como el asesino fotográfico. Fue una inmadurez completa, y no me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde ─ el padre de Akira baja lentamente la mirada, como si el suelo tuviera escrito lo que había ocurrido ─. Nunca me dijo quiénes, pero unos amigos la retaron para que lograra interpretar al asesino fotográfico, así que se encontró a una chica de la calle... Ni siquiera supe si al menos tenía nombre... El caso es que se la llevó y se hizo pasar por el asesino fotográfico cuando la capturó. Pero las cosas salieron mal. La chica se le escapó a Akira e iba a denunciarla a la policía, a ella y a los chicos que la acompañaban. Uno de ellos agarró una escopeta que pertenecía originalmente a mi colección de armas, y entonces le disparó a la chica, en un intento desesperado y estúpido por frenarla. Akira dijo que aquello fue para que se asustara y dejara de huir, pero también aquello salió mal, y la chica fue herida de muerte. La arrestaron, y entonces fui e hice todo lo posible para que la pusieran en libertad ─ el padre de Akira empieza a llorar, y sus ojos vuelven a enfocar a Soujiro ─. Sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal, que su actitud no fue la correcta, pero no podía abandonarla... ¡Es mi hija! ¡No tenía opción!

─ ¿Y qué hay del cementerio? ─ exige saber Soujiro, y el padre de Akira se muestra extrañado ─ Ayer usted pasó por el cementerio y se detuvo precisamente frente a la tumba de mi hija, de Konata, y allí le puso una fotografía ¿A qué se debe eso?

─ Su hija... Sí... Debí hacer la conexión hace tiempo... Konata Izumi... ─ la respuesta del padre de Akira intriga mucho a Soujiro ─ Fue algo que sentí que debía hacer, como una deuda moral que había contraído con ella tiempo atrás, y que había decidido asumirla por el resto de mi vida.

─ ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver Konata con usted?

─ El autobús en el que ella y sus compañeros fueron, el autobús que sufrió aquella colisión hace dos años, era de mi compañía ─ Soujiro se queda boquiabierta, y el padre de Akira no muestra sorpresa por ello ─. Fui yo quien se encargó de cubrir los gastos de los heridos de aquel suceso, pero aquella chica, Konata, no pude hacer nada para salvarle. Era mi responsabilidad garantizar que el viaje fuese seguro, como dueño de aquel autobús, pero no fue así, y esa chica se murió, y desde entonces pasó todos los meses a dejar un recuerdo en su tumba, sin faltar ni una sola vez desde entonces.

Ahí estaba la explicación que Soujiro había estado buscando, aunque ciertamente no era lo que esperaba encontrar. Entonces eso era lo que había ocurrido, y era lo que venía aconteciendo en aquel momento. Pero todo aquello no hacía que sintiera menos desprecio por aquel hombre que intentó matarlo. Seguía viéndolo de mala manera, pero estaba claro que no iba a conseguir nada desquitándose con él, así que da media vuelta para largarse, pero en eso escucha que el padre de Akira se cae de su asiento, y al voltear lo ve en el suelo, llevándose una mano al pecho, y con una mano señalaba un cajón de manera desesperada. Debía tratarse de un medicamento para alguna condición coronaria, o esa actitud no tendría sentido.

Soujiro se lo quedaba mirando, dudando sobre si ayudarlo o no. Pensaba que ese hombre era un ser despreciable que no merecía que lo salvaran, pero también había algo dentro de él que le decía que no podía irse tan tranquilo si lo dejaba morir, además que terminaría rebajándose a su nivel si lo abandonaba. Chasqueando ligeramente la lengua, Soujiro se decide finalmente a buscar en el cajón señalado, encontrando precisamente el medicamento que sentía que necesitaba. Saca una pastilla y va con el padre de Akira, haciéndolo tragar, y él consigue estabilizarse en pocos segundos. Su mirada, suplicante, se dirige a Soujiro.

─ Me... acabas de salvar...

─ Sí, y creo que me arrepentiré de eso ─ responde Soujiro antes de dejarlo e irse de allí.

La mansión Kogami estaba hecha un desastre después de la balacera, pero eso en aquel momento no podía importarle menos a Soujiro. Había encontrado mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado, pero nada que pudiera siquiera acercarse al asesino fotográfico. Soujiro suspira, pensando en el tiempo que faltaba para que Tsukasa muera.

─ Menos de doce horas... Esto se está poniendo verdaderamente tenso...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

No sé si habrán estado de acuerdo con que el padre de Akira viva, pero es que simplemente no he logrado ver una versión del juego en que Scott (Soujiro) abandone a Charles Kramer (el padre de Akira), y eso que he visto las versiones de _Willyrex_ y _Richarbetacode_ , los cuales tuvieron una manera bastante propia de llevar a cabo el juego, aunque a los dos se les termina muriendo un personaje antes de la pelea final (a _Willyrex_ se le muere Madison - Misao- cuando se confirma la identidad del asesino del origami, y a _Richarbetacode_ se le muere Norman -Yui- precisamente en la pelea contra Jack el loco -Adam Pearce-). En el próximo capítulo regresamos con Misao, que de verdad viene bien cargada de capítulos siendo la estelar.

Hasta otra


	83. Chapter 83

Hola nuevamente. Ya que estamos, vamos a realizar una nueva actualización en la que, como bien señalé en el anterior episodio, regresamos con Misao. Comencemos ya mismo.

Misao se encontraba esperando un una cafetería cercana al hotel, claramente ansiosa ante la perspectiva de que la policía ande merodeando cerca de allí. Se supone que eso no debería angustiarla tanto, puesto que tanto ella como Kagami habían logrado eludir a esa gente, aparte que en ese momento tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que se tenía que preocupar, como esperar a verse con Hiyori y Patricia. Todavía no era la hora, pero se sentía urgida por verlas para hablar sobre el tema del conductor del autobús accidentado. Quería saber si había una manera de saber dónde estaba ese hombre para ir directamente a verlo.

─ ¡Misao-san, qué alegría verte! ─ y finalmente aparece, y juntas toman asiento frente a la castaña ─ Hemos sabido lo que pasó. Los reporteros de la televisión habían descubierto que habría una operación de arresto en el hotel, por lo que se dirigieron allí para hacerle la entrevista a la mujer que estaba liderando el grupo, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya al aire, que Kagami-san se había escapado.

─ No me lo puedo creer… ─ Misao se lleva las manos a la cabeza ─ Me estoy muriendo de la angustia aquí cuando podría haberme relajado un par de minutos por allá riéndome de la cara que seguramente habrá puesto aquella policía. Esto sencillamente no es justo.

─ Ya lo creo ─ dice Patricia antes de sacar unos informes ─. Hiyori y yo hemos descubierto esto que creemos que te va a interesar. Look at this.

Misao recibe una de las hojas, llevándose una sorpresa. Era la dirección exacta del hospital en que se encontraba internado el conductor del autobús que se accidentó dos años atrás, y que quizás tenga la clave final para descubrir la identidad del asesino fotográfico. Misao no sabía qué decir.

─ Pero no hay garantía de que consigas nada si lo ves ─ apunta Hiyori con seriedad ─. Aquel hombre quedó severamente dañado a nivel cerebral, y aquel daño no ha hecho sino empeorar con el paso del tiempo, y el que su propia familia lo dejara abandonado no ayuda en nada.

─ Entonces debe estar en una situación bastante deplorable, ¿no?

─ Yes. No hemos sido capaces de comprobarlo nosotras mismas, pero los reportes de sus médicos encargados no dicen absolutamente nada bueno, y por eso tenemos nuestras dudas de que hablar con él realmente nos ayude a encontrar a Tsukasa-san ─ dice Patricia con la mirada fija en la mesa.

─ Por esa misma razón es que estoy con ustedes. Son las mejores personas para cubrir mi espalda cuando voy a entrar en acción ─ dice Misao, haciendo una pausa para pedir un café a la camarera que pide la orden a las tres ─. Tenemos que averiguar todo lo posible, dar con las pistas a toda velocidad para saber quién es el asesino fotográfico y encontrar a la hermanita de Hiiragi. No podemos fallar.

─ Tienes razón. We can't.

─ Sí. No podemos dejar nada al aire, sin importar lo mínima que sean las pistas ─ opina Hiyori sobándose las sienes ─. Y precisamente por eso vas a tener que ir, Misao-san. La posibilidad de que consigas algo de provecho es casi nula, pero existe una historia tras él que quizás te interese.

─ ¿Una historia? ─ Hiyori y Patricia asienten mientras la camarera regresaba con los pedidos ─ ¿De qué historia me están hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

─ Todo pasó el mismo día que hospitalizaron a todas las personas que se vieron involucradas en aquel accidente hace dos años. Aquel hombre fue asignado en la habitación de Konata-san, a la espera de que fuera internado en urgencias debido a la alta cantidad de alumnos que estaban casi en su misma situación. Una enfermera que había estado allí para atenderlo dijo una vez a un periódico que ese hombre alegaba que Konata-san había regresado a la vida.

─ ¿Qué…? ¡Eso no puede ser! ─ Misao no cabía en sí misma por la sorpresa, mientras que Hiyori y Patricia permanecían imperturbables, señal de que no se trataba de ninguna broma de mal gusto ─ ¿Me podrían explicar cómo es eso? ¿Cómo es que una persona que se murió, y más como murió de la forma en que lo hizo la enanita, pudo haber regresado de la muerte?

─ Is a big mistery ─ responde Patricia ─. Lo cierto es que eso dijo, pero obviamente nadie le creyó, y la salud de ese hombre sólo vino a empeorar más y más.

─ Te recomendamos que tengas mucho cuidado si en serio te planteas ir allá a hablar con él, Misao-san ─ advierte Hiyori mirando severamente a Misao ─. No creo que aquel hombre haya sido jamás una mala persona, pero recuerda que mentalmente ha sufrido de terriblemente, y es posible que, si es capaz todavía de moverse, pretenda atacarte en un ataque de delirio.

─ Y sedarlo no podría ser una opción, pues lo incapacitaría para que diga nada ─ Misao se rasca la cabeza, hecha un lío con lo que ya sabía que se venía para ella ─. Y si lo que ustedes dicen es cierto, también es bastante probable que sólo me responda con tonterías si trato de preguntarle, aunque no vaya a hacerme nada. Esto es un verdadero desastre ¿Es que acaso el asesino fotográfico disruta haciéndole la vida imposible a las personas alrededor de sus víctimas.

Hiyori y Patricia no responden. No sabrían qué decirle al respecto, salvo que no iban a dejarla desamparada en la misión casi imposible que estaba por asumir finalmente. Las tres miran hacia el exterior, notando cómo el cielo estaba tan encapotado que no daba la más mínima impresión de estar a horas de la mañana, sino que estuvieran a altas horas de la noche, y la incesante lluvia no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. El cielo parecía determinado a seguir llorando hasta que el caso quede completamente resuelto, y precisamente estaban teniendo su mejor oportunidad para lograrlo, cuando irónicamente van bajo mucha presión y con las posibilidades de éxito por los suelos. Misao se muerde el labio, comprendiendo que estaba en una muy mala posición para lograr salvar a Tsukasa. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía casi igual de atrapada que Kagami en ese momento.

─ Si fuera posible establecer un porcentaje de éxito, ¿cuánto opinarían ustedes que tengo para lograr obtener la información de aquel hombre.

─ Es complicado, pero pienso que debería ser algo así como un diez o un quince porciento como mucho ─ le responde Misao.

─ Es suficiente para mí. No puedo esperar más ─ Misao se termina su café y deja dinero sobre la mesa ─. Guárdenme el cambio, que ahora mismo no me puedo quedar.

─ Be careful, Misao-san.

─ Estaremos averiguando todo lo que podamos, y no dejaremos de avisarte por cualquier cosa que consigamos.

─ Se los agradezco. Sin ustedes, la verdad es que seguiría atorada en la nada, llenándome la boca con promesas vanas de ayudar a Hiiragi ─ Misao sonríe levemente mientras alzaba su rostro ─. En cuanto todo esto termine, y ojalá que sea pronto, las invitaré a lo que quieran. Tienen mi palabra de que así será.

Hiyori y Patricia asienten, y Misao sale del café para luego correr hacia su moto. Al momento de ponerse en marcha, Misao acelera para no perder tiempo. No le importaba que las calles estuvieran tapizadas con una hermosa capa de casi diez centímetros de agua, ni los truenos que estaban sonando de fondo. En su mente sólo tenía cabida la dirección que sus amigas le acababan de dar, misma a la que iba sin perder más tiempo.

─ " _Esa historia de la resurrección de la enanita se me hace bastante curiosa"_ ─ pensaba sin apartar los ojos del camino ─. _"Ojalá que con él verdaderamente consiga las respuestas que necesito. No tengo tiempo que perder, y Hiiragi no puede darse el lujo de esperarme, ni siquiera un mísero segundo"_.

Y allí va, con todas sus esperanzas depositadas en aquel encuentro tan poco optimista. Era todo o nada, y Misao ya había hecho su apuesta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Lo bueno apenas está por venir, y Yui entrará regresa a la acción en el próximo capítulo, determinada a resolver el caso como sea, pero no les digo más, pues de lo contrario no serán ustedes capaces de disfrutar el capítulo.

Hasta otra


	84. Chapter 84

Hola a todo el mundo, estamos de vuelta con Yui, la cual no va a estar como el saco de boxeo de la historia, aunque no signifique que las cosas vayan a ser más fáciles para ella, y ahora tendrá finalmente su momento cumbre.

Estar de vuelta en esa comisaría no le hacía ninguna gracia, y menos llegando tan tarde a causa del agotamiento que todavía sentía, pero estaba obligada a entrar para realizar unos trabajos que le permitirían confirmar sus sospechas respecto al asesino fotográfico.

En el momento en que había tenido su encuentro con el asesino fotográfico había conseguido grabar todo lo sucedido. Esperaba que en medio de aquel caos en que salió mal parada pudiera encontrar lo que necesitaba para poner fin al caso. El teléfono se encontraba en su mano, con la grabación en su interior, e iba para archivar en la computadora de algún subalterno y así hacer el trabajo, puesto que, hasta donde sabía, nadie se había tomado la molestia de hacer la instalación de una computadora medianamente decente en aquel asqueroso depósito que le asignaron como oficina. Por casualidad se encuentra con el policía que la había ayudado antes, y parecía animado, lo cual hacía que Yui se sintiera un poco esperanzada.

─ Narumi-san, he conseguido que asignaran una computadora a su oficina anoche.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Yui tenía la sensación de que había tenido la suerte de contar con el apoyo del policía más eficiente de todo ese lugar ─ Muchas gracias, la verdad. Justo iba a necesitar una, pues tengo un material que necesito revisar.

─ Tú no vas a revisar nada más ─ Yui voltea, viendo con desagrado que Yue recién llegaba también ─. El jefe ha designado la prioridad total a la búsqueda de Kagami Hiiragi, y ahora mismo mis hombres están moviendo cielo y tierra para capturarla de una vez.

─ Sí, justo como en aquel hotel ─ ironiza Yui, haciendo que la otra se enfureciera ─. Sí, vi las noticias y las declaraciones que diste. Habrá alguna gente que consigas convencer con tu "efectividad" en acción, pero para mí ha sido un fallo lamentable. Mira que un montón de personas armadas y desplegadas por todos lados fracasando un capturar a una chica sola...

─ Esos son detalles mínimos. Simples tropiezos que me van a llevar a lograr mi objetivo de exponer al asesino fotográfico y hacerle pagar por todos sus crímenes ─ Yue mataba a Yui con la mirada mientras decía aquello ─. De cualquier forma, no hay manera de que te sigas entrometiendo en nuestro camino. El jefe ha decidido retirarte del caso por salirte del camino de nuestra investigación, así que tendrás que quedarte aquí y ver por la tele cómo arresto a la asesina y soy ovacionada como la heroína de este distrito, y luego tendrás que regresar a tu lugar con la cola entre las piernas ─ Yue emite una risa cargada de maldad mientras empieza a alejarse ─. Adiós, Narumi. Me atrevería a decir que te voy a extrañar, pero eso sería mentir.

Yui gruñe molesta, y el policía subalterno se queda mirando a una y otra, inseguro de lo que tendría que hacer, y Yui lo nota rápidamente.

─ Ve. Simplemente haz tu trabajo, que yo estaré bien.

─ ¿Lo dice enserio, Narumi-san?

─ No te preocupes. De todas formas creo que podré sacar algún beneficio a que me expulsen del caso. Ya me estaba cansando de toda esta gente.

El subalterno asiente lentamente y se aleja de Yui, la cual se dirige sola a su oficina. Era inevitable tener que hacerlo de esa manera, y Yui no se permitiría caerse con tanta facilidad.

* * *

Ahí estaba la computadora que aquel subalterno. Yui se sentía bastante alegre al tener aquella situación de aislamiento con respecto al resto de la comisaría. Estaba convencida de que esa sería la única vez que pudiera hacer ese trabajo, así que no le da más vueltas para empezar. Conecta su teléfono a la computadora y anexa la grabación a los archivos, y luego lo abre para empezar a analizarlo, segura de encontrar las pistas que necesitaba.

El video mostraba exactamente lo que había pasado entre Yui y el asesino fotográfico. Pese a que Yui estaba terriblemente agotada, estresada, y encima venía de aquella pelea imposible contra Adam Pearce en que casi la mata a golpes, había conseguido aguantar e alguna manera esa pelea. Tal vez si hubiese estado en una mejor condición las condiciones hubiesen sido distintas. Pero ese no era el momento para divagar en lo que pudo haber sido, sino para prevenir lo que puede ser, que es la muerte de Tsukasa en cuestión de solo unas pocas horas.

El video de la pelea no dura mucho tiempo, y Yui se permite rebobinar cada vez que siente que se está dejando algún detalle atrás, pero le estaba costando conseguir nada relevante: El asesino fotográfico había estado usando una pañoleta para cubrirse el rostro casi por completo, y la sombra del sombrero no daba oportunidad de ver bien los ojos siquiera. Era sin duda alguien que sabía mantener su identidad en secreto, si ni siquiera los guardias de Matsuo tenían idea de quién era. Pero tenía que haber un punto débil. Las estrategias perfectas no existen, siempre hay algún detalle, un punto débil a través del cual es posible vulnerar la movida más ingeniosa, y Yui estaba segura de que en alguna parte del video lo iba a conseguir.

─ Vamos... vamos... vamos...

Los ojos le escocían. No se permitía parpadear en lo más mínimo, pues tal vez en ese preciso instante se le fuera el detalle que buscaba. Pero no encontraba nada. El rostro del asesino no cedía en mostrarse en lo más mínimo. Luego de revisar por quinta vez el video Yui se lleva las manos a la cabeza, decepcionada de no dar con la respuesta. Tenía que estar ahí, en algún lado, pero no lo encontraba.

─ ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo puedo identificarte?

Tal vez tenía que buscar otros detalles. Lo malo de tener que trabajar sola con aquello era que tenía que estar pendiente de absolutamente todo, dificultándole dar con los pequeños detalles que dan coherencia real al caso, pero tenía que hacerlo como sea, y al intentarlo nuevamente nota algo nuevo, así que rebobina una fracción de segundo, y ahí ve ese detalle: un reloj que lucía en la muñeca del asesino, y era de oro.

En ese momento piensa en la tradición de los cuerpos de policía del sector: Aquellos policías que ascendían en su jerarquía se les obsequiaba un reloj de oro para felicitarles por su logro. Así había sido con ella misma pocos años atrás, y también había visto que en esa comisaría, poco después de llegar, le habían pedido un aporte monetario a unas personas de administración para celebrar el ascenso de un policía de allí, y junto a todo aquello había un reloj de oro. Era una coincidencia extraordinaria, y también recordaba cómo se había volcado aquel camión frente a la comisaría, y en aquel momento había tenido su sospecha de que el asesino fotográfico había estado viendo todos los movimientos de la policía, y ese reloj quizá fuera la respuesta a todas las preguntas.

─ No puede ser... Es verdad, el asesino fotográfico es un policía de alto rango, justo como llegué a sospechar... Es Yue... ¡Con razón siempre se sale del orden en cada uno de sus procedimientos! Siempre buscaba crear escándalo para estorbar a la investigación.

Aquello subía la intensidad a niveles insoportables. Aquello era lo que necesitaba. Podría perfectamente ir, acusar a Yue y arrestarla para luego tirar la llave para que se pudra en su celda. Así podría dejar de fastidiar, pero había algo que seguía sin encajar, mismo algo que impedía que Yui se levantara. Decir que era Yue por tener un reloj de oro no serviría de nada, pues del mismo modo que podía ser ella, podría ser cualquier policía con un rango de teniente o mayor en ese distrito o en los distritos cercanos. Eso le quitaba sentido a su conclusión, aparte que no veía realmente a Yue como la asesina serial, tal vez sí como una desquiciada que de un momento a otro dispare a diestra y siniestra, asesinando en masa, pero no como una asesina serial. No podía salir a hacer algo precipitado, pues más importante que vengarse de Yue, era salvar a Tsukasa.

─ Me faltan datos...

Hace una comprobación de todos los policías del área para saber quiénes eran los más probables para ser el asesino fotográfico, descubriendo que casi todos los agentes de alto rango se encontraban cerca del área de búsqueda que había establecido en un principio, y que la propia Yue era de los que se encontraba más apartados de la zona, lo que terminaba de echar por tierra su hipótesis. Así era imposible avanzar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo sigue esta investigación, aunque me daré el lujo de explicar algunos detalles que he tenido que cambiar por razones más que justificadas, y no aquí únicamente, sino en la trama en general que rodea a Yui:

Aquí Yui necesita de una computadora porque no tiene otra manera de analizar la grabación, mientras que en _Heavy Rain_ Norman Jayden cuenta con las ARI, un dispositivo con forma de lentes oscuros que tienen la fantástica capacidad de crear una realidad virtual en la que Norman puede sumergirse (ya sea en un bosque otoñal, bajo el mar, en la cima de una montaña de escudo, o incluso en el espacio) y así trabajar muy cómodamente (de verdad, fuera de las escenas de acción, las investigaciones de Jayden se ven muy divertidas por eso mismo. Si hubiese tenido un PS3 o PS4, sin duda lo hubiese buscado para disfrutar de la experiencia), aparte que las ARI facilitan muchísimo la búsqueda e identificación de huellas y archivan todo lo que tenga que ver con el caso, sirviendo todo en bandeja de plata para Norman (incluso las ARI sirvieron para grabar la pelea, en lugar del teléfono, aunque eso no significa que Norman prefiera todo fácil, si es por mucho el policía que más se involucra en el caso y es quien más se preocupa por el destino de Shaun Mars, el niño secuestrado), aunque el uso de las ARI tiene un precio, y es que su uso prolongado puede resultar mortal, por lo que Norman puede llegar a morir en esta parte cuando el trabajo de investigación tarda demasiado, pero ese no va a ser el caso de Yui por no tener consigo las ARI. Y ahora bien, ustedes preguntarán ¿por qué no le di esos lentes del futuro, si aquello le hubiera facilitado mucho las cosas? Sencillamente porque _Minikomicweb_ no las incluyó en la primera participación de Yui en el capítulo 4. En lugar de ello, señalaba únicamente la capacidad y la experiencia de Yui para revisar las huellas en la zona del crimen, así que yo no las incluí tampoco, y es que las ARI ya hacían acto de presencia en la primera aparición de Norman en el juego. Supongo que ya ustedes entenderán :).

Hasta otra


	85. Chapter 85

Hola nuevamente, regresamos con Yui en el momento más crucial que haya tenido en todas sus apariciones en este fanfic, y ya verán lo trascendental de su momento.

 _Sólo alguien que conoce realmente lo que es el amor puede verdaderamente odiar..._

Las palabras de aquella enferma de Yue daban vueltas sin cesar en la cabeza de Yui, repitiéndose sin fin, como advirtiéndole de algo que estaba pasando por alto, pero Yui todavía no alcanzaba a encontrar qué.

Yui hace una revisión de los sitios en que eran dejados los cuerpos de las víctimas del asesino fotográfico, y ver aquello hacía ver más descuadrada la ubicación de casi todos los policías que Yui estaba revisando.

Pero aquello cada vez tenía menos sentido. Ve nuevamente el video, atenta a todo detalle que pudiera tener, no encontrando nada aparte del dichoso reloj. Tenía que ser un policía, no había otra alternativa. Era eso o señalar a algún magnate como el asesino, pues no existía ningún registro de personas ordinarias que quisiera comprar esos relojes. Hace una revisión preventiva, encontrándose que no había ningún civil residiendo o trabajando cerca del área que pudiera tener en su poder un reloj siquiera parecido. No entendía a qué venía el registro de venta de accesorios, tal vez era algún caso anterior de algún robo, pero en nada le ayudaba en esa ocasión.

─ ¿Quién eres, asesino fotográfico? ¿Qué rostro se escondía tras ese sombrero y la pañoleta?

Miraba fijamente el video que estaba en pausa, como esperando que la respuesta surgiera de allí, pero no pasaba nada. El tiempo seguía andando, y nada nuevo estaba surgiendo. Yui moría de ganas por levantarse y salir a buscar al asesino, pero nada de lo que pudiera hacer tendría sentido si no encontraba la tan ansiada respuesta al enigma. Era frustrante cada vez que se acordaba de Tsukasa y el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Apretaba los puños con rabia e impotencia, a ratos sintiendo que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

¿Cuál es el verdadero secreto del asesino para pasar desapercibido? ¿Cómo le hacía?

Tendría que revisar otras pistas. Ningún policía de aquel distrito tenía registro alguno en su historial de porte de escopetas de ningún modelo, lo cual la obligaba a descartar completamente ese detalle. Tendría que tratarse de un porte ilegal, claro está, pero seguía sin llevar a ningún lado esa conclusión.

Las esposas utilizadas para retener a las víctimas tampoco ayudaban en mucho. Eran de modelos no identificables debido a que sus especificaciones eran borradas, si bien era fácil comprobar que en su mayoría eran viejas, por lo que tampoco era de ayuda saberlo, puesto que eran los modelos más probables para que los llevara cualquiera, posiblemente como ejemplares coleccionables, artículos para uso sexual... No es que hubieran demasiadas opciones, pero las que habían eran suficientes para quitarle el ánimo a Yui para seguir ahondando en ese punto. Todo lo que intentara contaba con un pero que le impedía avanzar. Nada arrojaba los resultados que esperaba.

 _Sólo alguien que conoce realmente lo que es el amor puede verdaderamente odiar..._

Otra vez aquella frase que le hacía tener un presentimiento bastante horrible de que había algo faltando en todo aquello. Le estaba costando entender. Su avance ni siquiera se podía decir que fuera a cuentagotas...

─ Y pensar que Matsuo se murió antes de poder preguntarle nada... Seguramente con él habría obtenido la información que sigue siéndome esquiva...

Sí. Seguramente sus ideas hubiesen sido más claras. Se estaba estresando de sobremanera con un caso que no conseguía avanzar sin importar lo que intentara. En ese momento piensa que a veces lo mejor era despejar nuevamente el camino, empezar de cero todo y tratar de crear un nuevo panorama... Eso bien podría servir si contara con gente que la pudiera ayudar, pero no podía dejar de ser consciente de que estaba sola en todo aquello. La ayuda, sea cual sea, no era una opción para ella. Estaba forzada a hacer esto con el tiempo en contra y sin otro recurso que lo que tenía a la mano.

El paso del tiempo era agobiante. Tenía más de media hora haciendo revisión del video y buscando a un culpable que cada vez era más difuso. Se le escapaba algo. No estaba tomando en cuenta algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Había algo que tenía que recordar? ¿Hay algún factor delante de ella que no estaba viendo? ¿Qué faltaba?

 _Sólo alguien que conoce realmente lo que es el amor puede verdaderamente odiar..._

─ Es oficial, en lo que termine con esto necesitaré ayuda profesional... ─ Yui se lleva las manos a la cabeza, pero de pronto surge en ella una idea, un atisbo completamente nuevo ─ Esto... No, no puede ser... Seguro que mi cerebro me está jugando una broma...

La idea de Yui era absurda. No podía creer en aquello que justo se le acababa de ocurrir. De todas las estupideces que se le pudieron pasar por la cabeza en un momento tan crítico ¿Por qué precisamente aquello? ¿Por qué a su mente había llegado esa persona?

Un frío incómodo y horrible recorre el espinazo de Yui. Se toma de las manos y se las frota, como si estuviera lidiando con un principio de hipotermia, pero lo que realmente estaba sintiendo Yui era miedo.

No podía ser posible que esa persona pudiera ser el asesino fotográfico.

 _Sólo alguien que conoce realmente lo que es el amor puede verdaderamente odiar..._

─ Todo este tiempo estuviste enfrente de mí. Siempre lo estuviste, y en ningún momento sospeché que tú lo hicieras. Mierda, ¿cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo puede ser que tú?

Ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su intuición estuviera errada, y sólo la computadora que estaba frente a ella podría desmentirla. Rogaba obtener esa respuesta. Deseaba estar mal en esa sospecha. Anota todos los datos en la computadora y establece el patrón de búsqueda...

Era como una maldición para Yui. El patrón refleja que la persona que anotó estaba cerca del centro crítico de búsqueda, aunque seguía sin tener demasiado sentido la distribución de los cuerpos. Era algo que tenía una fácil solución, y Yui anota otros datos, unos que correspondían a antes, y la distribución de la tracción de los cuerpos adquiere finalmente un centro bastante regular.

Yui se tapa la boca, sintiendo que podría vomitar en cualquier momento. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla. Quería despertarse y encontrarse en su cama, escuchar los buenos días de su marido descubrir que el asesino fotográfico no existe, que sólo era un invento de su imaginación por haber trabajado demasiado. Pero lo malo era que todas esas esperanzas eran fútiles. Una lágrima se cuela entre sus ojos, incapaz de sostener la mirada en la pantalla.

─ Ya veo. Entonces... Así es como son las cosas... El asesino fotográfico fuiste tú... No puedo estar más tiempo aquí...

Se levanta rápidamente, incapaz de esperar más tiempo. No solo había identificado al asesino fotográfico, sino que también sabía dónde se encontraba oculta Tsukasa. Era el momento justo para ir a salvarla, pero al salir de su improvisada oficina se encuentra a un pelotón de policías alistándose en la salida de la comisaría.

─ ¿Qué es todo esto?

─ Son los agentes que van a mandar para capturar al asesino fotográfico ─ responde la secretaria, la cual estaba justo al lado de Yui ─. Al parecer la teniente Yue Tsukino ha obtenido el visto bueno de parte del jefe para tirar a matar a Kagami Hiiragi.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? Esto es un error ─ dice Yui con desesperación.

Lo que sea que la secretaria hubiese dicho en respuesta, a Yui no le importó en absoluto y se va de allí, pisando fuerte y a paso acelerado. Si las cosas iban como ella sospechaba, era posible que se encontrara en algún punto del camino con Kagami, y entonces le ayudaría a salvar a Tsukasa. Era la única manera de demostrar su inocencia y de establecer al verdadero culpable. Estaba claro que de otra manera nadie la escucharía. Aunque por otro lado, seguía deseando haberse equivocado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

No, todavía no revelaré la identidad del asesino fotográfico, aunque supongo que alguna idea se habrán hecho. Para el próximo capítulo regresamos con Soujiro, aunque en esa ocasión creo que su escenario va a ser un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero igual resultará muy importante.

Hasta otra


	86. Chapter 86

Hola a todos ustedes, leales lectores que han llegado a este punto. Regresamos con Soujiro, a fin de limar algunos detalles, asi que esta vez su escena será más bien corta. Comenzamos.

Con un paraguas en la mano, Soujiro esperaba pacientemente en una esquina. No le había hecho ninguna falta regresar para obligar al padre de Akira a que le dijese dónde tenía a Hikage y la bebé, sino que el propio señor Kogami llamó a Soujiro para decirle el lugar en que le regresaría a las menores, aunque le había advertido que tuviera cuidado, pues ya él estaba en conocimiento de que estaban bajo la tutoría legal de otras personas. Soujiro le había respondido que no hacía ninguna falta preocuparse por ello y que le importaba más que le regresaran las niñas. La conversación había terminado en ese punto, y Soujiro se dirigió al punto acordado.

Era poco el tiempo que llevaba esperando, pero la verdad es que se estaba impacientando. No podía dejar de lado el asunto de la búsqueda de la identidad del asesino fotográfico, pero tampoco iba a dejar para después a Hikage y la bebé. Se había prometido que les daría un verdadero hogar en donde no tuvieran que sufrir como lo hacían en el momento en que las había encontrado por primera vez.

Un par de autos pasaban a paso lento, por lo que las piernas de Soujiro no eran salpicadas por dicho paso, y él seguía mirando alrededor, a la espera de que apareciesen los enviados del señor Kogami. Pero la paciencia en ese momento no estaba con él. El tiempo pasaba con un paso asquerosamente lento.

─ ¿Es usted Soujiro Izumi? ─ dice un sujeto que se asomaba en la parabrisas de un auto que se acercaba. Soujiro asiente quedamente y con gesto desconfiado ─ Venimos de parte de nuestro jefe, que nos dijo que esperabas recibir unas niñas...

─ Sé lo que él les había encargado ─ interrumpe Soujiro con voz cansina ─. No se preocupen por los detalles, ya él me dijo que ustedes me las entregarían sanas y salvas.

El emisario mira a sus acompañantes con gesto serio, y poco segundos después estaban liberando a Hikage y la bebé, las cuales se notaban que estaban bien, lo cual aliviaba bastante a Soujiro. Había estado bastante preocupado por la seguridad de ambas pequeñas, y en cuanto el auto se va, Soujiro se las lleva, siempre procurando resguardarlas con su paraguas.

─ Muchas gracias, señor ─ dice Hikage casi llorando ─. Usted es alguien bastante bueno. Nos ha salvado por segunda vez.

─ No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. No he hecho nada especial en realidad ─ responde Soujiro en un arrebato de humildad ─. Creo que es un buen momento de llevarlas con Yukari-san. Necesito que ella se haga cargo de ustedes desde este punto.

─ ¿Y usted? ─ inquiere Hikage ─ ¿Usted no va a venir con nosotras?

─ Lo siento, pero hay asuntos muy urgentes que forzosamente debo atender ─ responde Soujiro con tono de pesadumbre ─. Créeme que me gustaría ir con ustedes, pero eso por lo pronto no es posible. Ojalá puedas comprender mi situación.

Hikage se queda en silencio y baja la mirada, no pudiendo disimular la tristeza que le causaba oír aquello, pero Soujiro simplemente no tenía otra opción. Se había metido en todo aquel asunto referente al asesino fotográfico, y ahora tenía que llegar al fondo sin importar lo que le suceda. Pero Yukari, Hikage y la bebé no podían quedar comprometidas en aquello, así que Soujiro ya lo tenía completamente decidido.

─ ¿Dónde estaremos entonces, mientras usted tiene que atender sus asuntos? ─ Hikage no era tonta. Sabía lo que se venía para ellas de forma provisional.

─ Quisiera que vayan a un lugar seguro. Mi primera opción es que se vayan con Yukari-san a casa de su familia, aunque no tengo idea de dónde vive, y resulta quedar demasiado lejos, pues mi siguiente opción sería a casa de mi hermana, aunque ella nunca ha llevado bien las visitas sorpresa.

Aquella era toda la respuesta que necesitaba Hikage, así que se limitó a asentir ante la propuesta de Soujiro. No es que tuviera opción en todo caso, pero la verdad es que le preocupaba mucho aquel hombre que la había salvado de sus padres adoptivos. Seguía siendo él (o al menos así lo veía) su principal esperanza de ser definitivamente libre de aquellas personas tan horribles, y la bebé también lo necesitaba, por lo que deseaba que pudiera irle bien y que captuasen a quien sea que estaba buscando para que ese asunto se terminara.

* * *

─ ¿Soujiro-san? ¿Estás bien?

─ Perfectamente ¿Y qué me cuentas tú? ¿Ya estás mejor?

─ Sí. Tu sobrina es una chica bastante generosa.

En ese momento aparece Yutaka con una taza de té a medias en la mano, mirando con curiosidad lo que estaba pasando. Soujiro, viendo que estaba todo el grupo que le interesaba en ese momento, veía el momento propicio para hablar de algo bastante serio.

─ Yukari-san, ¿tu familia vive en Tokyo?

─ Sí, aunque al otro lado ─ dice Yukari extrañada ─ ¿A qué viene eso? No comprendo para qué me preguntas eso.

─ Estamos apenas a horas para que el asesino fotográfico cumpla su objetivo de asesinar a Tsukasa, amiga de nuestras hijas.

─ ¿Tsukasa-senpai es la que está en peligro? ─ interviene Yutaka, visiblemente sorprendida ─ Onee-chan no me daba los detalles suficientes respecto a eso.

─ Es que este asunto es bastante peligroso, y por eso quiero pedirles a todas que se vayan con Yukari-san a casa de su familia. Ya luego de este punto, lo mejor es que siga solo este camino.

─ ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? ─ reacciona Yukari ─ ¡Claro que no voy a dejarte solo en esto! Ese loco todavía anda suelto por ahí, y es muy peligroso que vayas en su encuentro...

─ Precisamente porque es peligroso es que quiero que se vayan ─ es la respuesta de Soujiro ─. Anoche casi morimos los dos por retar al padre de Akira, y no podemos pensar que los riesgos cuando encontremos al asesino fotográfico vayan a ser menores. Por favor Yukari-san, hazme caso y llévate a mi sobrina y a las demás, que ahora mismo te necesitan. Hazlo por ellas.

Yukari sentía un vuelco en el pecho ante aquellos ruegos de parte de Soujiro. Durante todo aquel tiempo había deseado vengar el asesinato de Miyuki, y en ese momento parecía darse cuenta, más que nunca que había cosas todavía más importantes que ir directamente tras el asesino fotográfico. No le gustaba la idea de no hacer ya nada, pero termina por darle la razón a Yamato.

─ Muy bien. Me las llevaré a todas a la estación y nos iremos. Solo te pido, Soujiro-san, que me llames por cualquier cosa que ocurra. Yo ya lo perdí todo en una ocasión por culpa de ese sujeto, sea quien sea, y por eso yo...

─ Todo estará bien ─ dice Soujiro con tono seguro ─. No pasará nada, y te aseguro que este secuestro será el último acto que el asesino fotográfico llegará a cometer. Me aseguraré de ello personalmente.

Yukari termina por asentir lentamente. No había tiempo siquiera para hacer maletas, así que le pide a Yutaka que se preparara de una vez para llevársela. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba Soujiro completamente solo en ese lugar. Intenta llamar a Yui para decirle lo que Yutaka, pero lo consigue que le responda la llamada, así que termina por dejarle la notificación por correo.

─ Creo que es momento de que también yo vaya saliendo de aquí ─ sale lentamente y al momento en que cierra la puerta, sentía que algo se quebraba dentro de él ─. Ha sido muy poco tiempo, pero puedes estar segura que me ha alegrado tu determinación, Yukari-san. Realmente deseo verte otra vez.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Próxima parada: Misao y su prueba imposible por descubrir al asesino, o cualquier cosa relacionada con él. Cada personaje está entrando en su máximo punto de tensión, y sé que ustedes están a que tiran la computadora por la ventana por las ganas de descubrir la verdad, pero hay que esperar tantito más.

Hasta otra


	87. Chapter 87

Sí, no están leyendo mal. Ahora comparto con ustedes uno de los capítulos más trascendentales de esta historia, pese a que directamente no es que lo parezca tanto. En fin, digamos que aquí empieza la parte central del papel de Misao en esta historia.

Había llegado al punto que les había sido indicado por Hiyori y Patricia. A fin de prevenir cualquier fallo en esa parte, Misao se había atrevido a pedir confirmación un par de veces mientras se acercaba al hospital indicado. Si antes ignoraba la lluvia que caía incesante sobre ella, en ese momento no podía tenerla más apartada de su atención. Ya estando frente al hospital, casi se precipita a la carrera hacia la entrada, y desde allí busca la recepción, quienes seguramente le darían la información que necesitaba.

─ Buenos días. Necesito saber si entre los internados hay alguien que alguna vez haya sido conductor de autobús ─ fue su manera de investigar, lamentándose de no haber preguntado antes el nombre ─. O al menos lo fue hace dos años.

─ Mmm... Esa información no es muy clara que digamos ─ le responde la recepcionista ─. Creo que sí hay alguien aquí en este lugar, pero ahora mismo no mme acuerdo.

─ Fue un sobreviviente de un accidente de tránsito, y el autobús estaba lleno de estudiantes de la preparatoria Ryoo, de los cuales una chica murió ─ apeló Misao, esperando que ese dato sí pudiera servir.

─ ¡Ah! Estás buscando a Mato-san, ¿verdad? ─ la recepcionista ya lograba darse por entendida, aunque Misao igual asiente por mero reflejo ─ Está en la habitación 115. Me sorprende que venga alguien a visitarlo, pues nadie lo ha visto desde que fue trasladado aquí.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Sí, ha sido algo verdaderamente lamentable ─ dice la recepcionista empezando a entristecerse ─. Si has leído los periódicos en ese entonces, no creo que sea ninguna sorpresa saber lo que tiene Mato-san. Aquel accidente fue apenas el comienzo de una tragedia que lo sigue atormentando hoy en día. Perdió buena parte de sus funciones cerebrales a causa del accidente, y encima empezó a padecer convulsiones y otros males que aceleraron su degeneración. En un principio sus médicos creían que su familia se empeñaría en exigir que lo ayudaran, pero fue todo lo contrario. Apenas lo visitaron lo necesario para averiguar su cuenta bancaria y luego lo dejaron sin nada, y desde entonces nadie le visita. Algunos médicos quisieron pasar el informe para que invalidaran su cuenta para que no le quitaran más dinero, pero ya era tarde en ese entonces, y descubrir aquella traición deprimió bastante a Mato-san, lo que sólo agravó la cosa.

Misao en ese momento no podía evitar sentir una terrible lástima por aquel hombre, solo y abandonado, sin ninguna esperanza de reunirse con alguien que le pueda querer sencillamente porque no hay nadie que haga eso. En ese momento no solo tenía en mente buscar la información que necesitaba respecto a lo que sabía sobre lo que pasó después del accidente, sino que se le ocurrió que tal vez le dé una alegría por ser la primera vez que alguien le visita.

─ Muchas gracias. Iré a verlo ─ dice finalmente.

─ Es un gusto ayudar.

* * *

Se encontraba en el primer piso, donde se supone que se encuentra la habitación 115, que es donde está el tal Mato. Misao va avanzando, ligera pero prudente, pasando al lado de muchas personas, entre enfermeras, médicos y pacientes de todo tipo. Va viendo con cuidado las puertas para estar segura de encontrar la habitación correcta, y efectivamente la consigue. Antes de atreverse a entrar, una enfermera aparece tras ella, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

─ ¿Es usted familiar de Mato-san?

─ N-no... Solo soy alguien que quiere averiguar algo importante, y creo que Mato me puede ayudar ─ responde Misao con nerviosismo.

─ Pues no creo que sea una muy buena idea averiguar nada a través de él ─ le responde la enfermera ─. Mato-san sufre de severos problemas mentales. Le cuesta mucho recordar cosas, aparte que tiende a desvariar mucho. Le recomiendo que pruebe a usar cosas con las que él se familiarice para que recuerde algo, cualquier cosa que usted necesite, aunque no le garantizo que tenga éxito en ello.

─ De acuerdo. Lo tendré en cuenta.

La enfermera entonces sigue su camino, y Misao abre la puerta de la habitación. Casi se arrepiente de ello, pues la imagen que consigue no podría haber sido más lamentable. No era que recordara mucho de él, pues simplemente era un chofer de bus que nada tenía que ver con ella, pero juraba que, en apenas dos años, a ese pobre hombre parecía haberle pasado por encima al menos cuarenta años sin la más mínima misericordia. Estaba bastante avejentado y delgado, su complexión era exageradamente huesuda y la piel estaba terriblemente pálida, sus ojos se dirigían a ningún lado, como si estuviera sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Su cabeza apenas albergaba unas pocas y débiles canas que lo hacían ver todavía más viejo de lo que ya se notaba. Misao estaba horrorizada al ver cómo ese sujeto se había degenerado físicamente hasta convertirse en semejante guiñapo, y eso agravaba sus dudas sobre si sería capaz de obtener información útil de parte de él.

─ ¿Es usted Mato? Soy Misao Kusakabe, y vengo para visitarlo.

─ ¿Vi... sita? ─ Mato dirige su precaria mirada hacia la castaña ─ Nadie me visita. Nadie quiere saber de mí. Nadie me quiere...

─ Señor, necesito que me ayude con algo muy importante ─ Misao va directo al grano esperanzada de poder obtener la colaboración del hombre ─. Hay alguien que corre peligro, y pues... creo que usted sepa algo importante...

─ ¿Y mis medicinas? ─ interrumpe Mato, mostrándose confundido ─ ¿Has traído mis medicinas?

─ No, yo no soy una enfermera...

─ ¿E-eh? ¿Quién eres tú?

─ Soy Misao Kusakabe, y quiero que me ayude con algo...

─ ¿Sabes? Mi familia me dejó ─ el hombre mira hacia el techo, como si de allí pudiera obtener los recuerdos que necesitaba ─. No me quisieron. Nunca lo hicieron. No sé por qué no me quieren, si a mis hijos sólo les procuré lo mejor. Éramos pobres pero honrados... Me dejaron, nunca quisieron saber de mí. Me siento demasiado solo... ─ nuevamente mira hacia Misao, poniendo en el acto un gesto de interés ─ ¿Has traído mis medicinas? Es hora de tomarme mis medicinas.

Misao empieza a comprender lo difícil que se le iba a hacer obtener cualquier información relevante, aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba segura de que ese hombre realmente pudiera tener la clave para avanzar en aquel tortuoso caso. Mira su teléfono, pendiente de cualquier mensaje que pudiera llegar de parte de Hiyori y Patricia, mientras que por lo pronto debía quedarse con Mato y tratar de entenderse con él.

─ Señor, ¿usted conoció a Konata Izumi? Me refiero a la chica que se murió en el accidente.

─ ¿Konata... Izumi? ─ Mato se lleva una de sus esqueléticas manos a la frente ─ ¡Ah! La chica que se murió. Eso fue terrible. No quise que pasara. Tuve todo el cuidado que pude, pero no lo logré...

─ Lo sé, pero quiero saber algo importante ─ mantiene Misao, esperanzada de lograrlo ─. Escuché un rumor de que Konata de alguna manera "volvió a la vida" ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Pasó algo con esa chica?

─ ¿De qué chica me hablas? Yo no conocí a ninguna aparte de mi esposa ─ ahí Mato mostraba haber caído, para desgracia de Misao ─. Mi esposa no me quiere. No me visita. No llama. Me pone tan triste que no quiera saber de mí...

Misao se rasca la cabeza y se sienta frente a la cama de aquel hombre que le estaba hablando a ella y al vacío a la vez. Era frustrante tener semejante dificultad para comunicarse efectivamente con alguien más. Por un momento había llegado a preguntarse si Kagami llegó a sentirse igual en su momento cuando le pedía colaboración en los estudios y en cambio sólo cambiaba el tema. Supuso que era el karma o algo así, pero no podía darse por vencida tan pronto.

Mira a su alrededor, tratando de seguir el consejo de aquella enfermera sobre cómo acceder a sus recuerdos, pero la habitación se veía bastante vacía. Se levanta para buscar en derredor, pero lo único que había era un álbum de fotos que estaba casi vacía, en la que solamente figuraban las fotos de un hombre joven que Misao supuso era el mismo que yacía derrotado en aquella cama. Quería creer que aquello era lo que necesitaba para conseguir lo que buscaba, así que se decide a hacer un nuevo intento: Le muestra las fotos, y Mato parecía emocionarse al verlas.

─ S-soy yo de joven. Mírame ahí, y ahí ¿De dónde sacaste las fotos?

─ Estaban ahí, señor ─ Misao señala el sitio de donde agarró el álbum ─ ¿Recuerda usted a Konata Izumi?

─ ¿Konata... Izumi? ¿Así se llama la nueva enfermera? Es hora de mis medicinas.

Ahí podía ver Misao que nuevamente había fallado. No comprendía de qué mante podría lograrlo, si es que existía la posibilidad de hacerlo, pero estaba claro que no lograba dar con el camino adecuado para averiguar lo que necesitaba. Su avance dependía de la frágil y revuelta memoria de ese hombre, y por tanto debía quedarse e intentar todo lo posible.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Tratar el caso del conductor del autobús no es muy sencillo que se diga, principalmente por los cambios que tengo que meter con respecto al juego de _Heavy Rain_ : En el juego Ann Sheppard es una anciana con Alzheimer cuyo rol está en que posiblemente sea la madre del asesino del origami, mientras que aquí debo recurrir a modificaciones un tanto complejas, especialmente por no ser familia del asesino fotográfico, aparte que debo mantener el nexo con respecto al accidente en que muere Konata, cuando en el juego Ann no tiene nada que ver con Jason Mars ni con su muerte. En fin, ya para después doy más explicaciones, que por ahora mejor me retiro.

Hasta otra


	88. Chapter 88

Llegamos nuevamente a ese punto especial que se repite solamente cada once capítulos, en que los dígitos del número de capítulo son iguales (cuando son solo dos dígitos, que luego hay que cambiar la fórmula), y todo ello alineado con mi natalicio. Pues bien, a darle.

No había un reloj en aquella habitación, tal vez porque a Mato le molestaba o no le hacía ninguna falta, pero daba igual. A Misao le parecía que llevaba allí varias horas, pensando en la manera en que pudiese llegar a los turbios recuerdos de ese pobre hombre que yacía postrado ante ella.

─ ¿Sabes? Siempre quise ser horticultor, pero mis padres decían que era peligroso ─ dice Mato con la mirada fija en el techo ─. Siempre decían que debía hacer algo que mmme permitiera envejecer y ver a mi familia, y aquí estoy. Tal vez llorarían si me ven así.

Misao se quedaba escuchando en silencio el relato. Ese hombre le causaba una profunda tristeza, sin importar por dónde se le mire. Deseaba poder hacer algo por el, pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada. Se lleva las manos al rostro, pensando arduamente en lo que tenía que hacer, pero su mente seguía completamente en blanco.

─ ¿Y mis medicinas? La enfermera siempre dice que a esta hora tocan mis medicinas.

─ ¿Sabe qué hora es? ─ dice Misao escéptica.

─ La hora de mi medicina, claro está. Siempre estoy esperando que las traigan. Tal vez las enfermeras están muy ocupadas para traerme mis medicinas.

Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Aquel hombre en realidad no tenía ninguna ubicación en espacio y tiempo. Lo único que tenía era la constante expectativa de que le vayan a suministrar los medicamentos que traen las enfermeras. Tal vez ellas hablaban con él, representando su único consuelo en la deprimente soledad de esa habitación tan fría. Misao se sentía tentada a mirar nuevamente la habitación, pero evita hacerlo, no sea que le entren ganas de llorar y no pueda aguantar. En lugar de buscar más cosas que la puedan deprimir, lo que tenía que hacer era buscar una solución al dilema en que se encontraba. Debía intentarlo una vez más.

─ ¿Usted recuerda lo que pasó después del accidente? Como cuando lo hospitalizaron y tal.

─ Fue algo horrible ─ empieza a explicar el hombre, y Misao estaba esperanzada en que no desvariara ─. Me sentí culpable, pensando que todos los chicos murieron por mi culpa. Se me ocurrió quitarme la vida, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, y los médicos me anestesiaron. Vi a una chica muerta a mi lado. Su nombre era... Konata Izumi, ¿sabes? ─ Misao asiente y lo anima a continuar ─ Konata Izumi... Ese nombre jamás lo olvidaré. Ya estaba muerta cuando la pusieron en la camilla de al lado, y me quedé con ella mucho rato, pero entonces...

─ ¿Entonces? ─ Misao se apoya en la cama, queriendo que Mato continuase.

─ Eeehhh... Ya es hora de mis medicinas ¿Vienes a traer mis medicinas?

Ese giro tan brusco causa frustración en Misao. No podía ser posible todo aquello. Aquel hombre tal vez debía sentirse afortunado de su condición, pues de otro modo la castaña terminaría de perder los estribos con él. Mato mira fijamente a Misao, como si esperara a que dijera o hiciera algo. Estaba claro que no recordaba estar contando lo que pasó dos años antes.

─ Señor Mato, ¿qué pasó con Konata Izumi cuando la pusieron al lado de usted después del accidente?

─ ¿Konata Izumi? ─ Mato desvía la mirada un rato, y luego vuelve a mirar a Misao ─ ¡Ah! Konata Izumi. No la conocí del todo, pero a juzgar por su cara, parecía una buena chica.

─ Sí, de eso no hay ninguna duda. Yo la conocí.

─ Eso es algo bueno. Eso significa que esa chica al menos no estaba sola mientras vivió ─ Mato baja la mirada antes de seguir ─. A ella la acostaron en la camilla que estaba al lado de la mía. Ya estaba muerta cuando la pusieron allí, pero le habían conectado aparatos, a la espera de encontrarle algo, y así la dejaron para atender al resto de los chicos... Me dolió verla así, casi como si fuera hija mía. Estaba bajo mi cuidado. Yo estaba a cargo de todos, y fallé...

─ No, usted no falló. Usted no lo buscó, fue un accidente. No debería culparse de nada ─ le dice Misao muy seria.

─ Mi familia no lo cree así ─ dice Mato con tristeza ─. Ellos creen que soy alguien malo ¿Por qué otra razón me abandonarían? Seguramente piensan que soy despreciable, a pesar de que siempre les procuré lo mejor...

─ No diga esas cosas, señor ─ Misao se acerca a Mato y le toma la mano para apretársela, mostrándole su apoyo ─. No creo que la enanita... Konata, pensara que usted era alguien malo. No se culpe por todo, que no podría haberlo previsto.

El hombre mira fijamente a Misao. Su mirada, perdida en un vacío inexplicabe, empezaba a mostrar un brillo de súplica, como si intentara perdir perdón con desesperación.

─ Era mi trabajo, y no cumplí ─ dice con voz temblorosa.

─ Todos fallan en algún momento. Es estúpido apedrear a alguien sólo por equivocarse o hacer una cosa mala que quizá no sea tan importante, como si uno mismo nunca haya cometido ningún error o cometido alguna falta. Todos erramos y rompemos las reglas de vez en cuando, pero lo que importa es que rectifiquemos y ayudemos a quienes podamos, que no nos limitemos a engañar a nadie ni pretendamos justificar siempre nuestras faltas. Es así como realmente podemos hacer justicia por lo que hacemos mal, como nos redimimos ante los demás. Por favor, dígame qué pasó con Konata Izumi cuando estaba con usted.

Mato sigue mirando fijamente a Misao. No dice nada, pero la castaña ya comprendía que había vuelto a caer en sus desvaríos. Así no podía hacer nada, sin importar las ganas que le ponga. Tal vez había buscado respuestas en el sitio equivocado. Le dijeron que tratara de recurrir a la memoria de Mato, pero no había nada más que pudiese hacer. Necesitaba respirar un momento, así que se endereza y se dirige a la puerta.

─ Dile a las enfermeras que me traigan mi medicina ─ dice Mato.

─ Se los diré, no se preocupe ─ responde Misao con pesar.

Cierra la puerta lentamente. Misao no estaba segura de qué hacer. Tal vez lo mejor sea retirarse y buscar respuestas en otro lado, pero estaba el problema de que ya no tenía otro sitio al cual ir. Aquello le frustraba mucho. Sentía que le estaba fallando a Kagami, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para ayudarla ¿Por qué no lograba que las cosas salieran bien cuando más importaba? Mientras más se acercaba a las escaleras, más se hundía en sus cavilaciones, cuando sin querer se tropieza con un cuadro que casi cae al suelo. Misao consigue atrapar el cuadro a tiempo, y una enfermera se le acerca.

─ Vaya, es una suerte que lograra salvar el cuadro ─ dice la enfermera ─. Este cuadro es la única pertenencia que le queda todavía a Mato-san. Sería lamentable si se rompiera.

─ Lo siento. Estaba bastante distraída cuando... ─ Misao se detiene de pronto y mira el cuadro, y luego a la enfermera ─ ¿Esto es del chofer del autobús accidentado?

─ Sí. Fue lo único que su familia no le embargó, y eso fue porque el cuadro estaba en los vestidores de la empresa en que trabajaba, bajo las órdenes de la familia Kogami. El señor Kogami fue muy amable en traer personalmente el cuadro cuando supo que a Mato-san lo hospitalizaron. Tal vez pensó que eso le ayudaría a recuperarse, o que al menos lo reconfortaría, aunque seguramente no esperaba que Mato-san quedara en aquellas condiciones.

Misao en ese momento empieza a conectar ideas. Si ese cuadro era todo lo que le quedaba a Mato de su vida antes de ser hospitalizado, tal vez podría estimular su memoria. Era aquello lo que necesitaba, ahí estaba su intento final.

─ Enfermera, ¿me permite llevarle a Mato este cuadro? Tengo que enseñárselo un rato.

─ No veo por qué no. Normalmente puede verlo cuando las demás enfermeras lo pasean, pero mostrárselo ahora mismo no tiene nada de malo.

Misao asiente, y de inmediato regresa a la habitación de Mato. Estaba lista para intentarlo nuevamente, y esta vez debía funcionar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Debido a las diferencias presentes entre el chofer y Ann Sheppard, la verdad es que he tenido que pensar bien en cómo conformar el capítulo. En la habitación de Ann se encuentra una foto de dos niños, de los cuales Madison (Misao) sospecha que uno es el asesino del origami, y también hay en la habitación una revista de figuras de origami, con los cuales Madison pone a prueba algunos para hacer que Ann recordara. En cuanto al cuadro, lo que Madison llega a ver es una orquídea de papel, una figura de origami que Madison llega a ver como lo que necesita para llegar a los recuerdos de Ann Sheppard. Por lo pronto no daré más detalles, sino que eso quedará para el próximo capítulo. Ahí si voy a completar el cuadro de esta escena.

Hasta otra


	89. Chapter 89

Como que sí llegaremos a los 100 capítulos, es que se nota que sí. De todas maneras no me extraña, pues esta historia, si bien no es realmente tan larga en el videojuego, sí es preciso ofrecer algunos detalles debido a la importancia que poseen en la historia, que menos mal que son detalles en su mayor parte de los que se aclaran pronto, para así no tener una lista de cosas por revisar cada vez que pienso actualizar xD. En fin, a empezar.

Misao ya estaba de regreso en aquella habitación, teniendo el cuadro en sus manos. Era ligero, pero la castaña no tenía pensado correr ningún tipo de riesgos de echarlo a perder sin querer. Estaba en la expresa obligación de jugar bien sus cartas, y Mato la mira nuevamente.

─ ¿Has venido a traer mis medicinas? Creo que es hora de tomar mis medicinas ─ dice él con voz débil y lastimera.

─ Lo siento, pero no tengo sus medicinas aquí ─ le responde Misao con un tono amable ─. Pero hay algo que le quiero mostrar... ─ Misao planta el cuadro en la cama, de modo que Mato la viera con total detalle ─ ¿Este cuadro es suyo?

─ Sí... es mi favorito ─ la voz de Mato finalmente dejaba de ser lamentable, y ahora expresaba una ilusión casi infantil ─. Siempre lo tenía en mi puesto de trabajo. Solía decirle a mis compañeros que me traía suerte. Mi madre fue quien pintó ese cuadro, ¿lo sabías?

Misao da entonces un vistazo al cuadro: Se trataba de un paisaje bastante despejado, bajo la lluvia, y en el centro se encontraba una chica completamente sola. A juzgar por las noticias que veía con respecto al asesino fotográfico, cualquiera diría que se inspiró en aquel cuadro para dar inicio a sus actos criminales, aunque igual eso no le dijera todavía mucho. Viéndolo de manera objetiva, aquello no era más que una coincidencia, al menos hasta que encuentre más elementos que los vinculen.

─ ¿Por qué este cuadro no se lo quitaron después de lo que le pasó? ─ pregunta Misao, a modo de ir llegando al punto que deseaba.

─ Carece de valor monetario, y mis hijos nunca supieron apreciar el arte, y encima siempre lo tuve conmigo, por lo que nadie se lo pudo llevar ─ el hombre estira sus manos en señal de querer alcanzar el cuadro, y Misao le concede esa muda petición ─. Esto es todo lo que me queda. Si me llego a morir, quiero dejar el cuadro aquí. Las enfermeras son muy amables conmigo.

─ Se nota que les siente un gran cariño ─ Misao sonríe ligeramente ─. Pero hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar con usted, y es sobre aquel accidente en que murió esa chica, Konata Izumi ¿Qué me puede contar de ella?

Temiendo que aquel hombre terminara desvariando otra vez, Misao mantuvo el cuadro a la vista de Mato, a fin de que sus recuerdos funcionasen, aunque no comprendía cómo era que aquello funcionaba.

─ El accidente... el accidente... ─ Mato se esfuerza por hacer memoria hasta que finalmente lo consigue, y Misao le pone toda su atención ─ ¡Ah! Fue algo terrible. Una chica se murió a causa de eso. Me siento muy culpable por ello...

─ No es el único ─ Misao se acerca más al hombre para sostener el cuadro con mayor comodidad ─. Sé de alguien más que padeció terriblemente por ello, pero dígame, ¿es verdad que Konata de pronto "resucitó"?

El hombre mira un par de segundos el cuadro, y luego su mirada se dirige a Misao. Temerosa de que volviera a perderse en sus enturbiados recuerdos, aprieta el marco del cuadro sin querer. El hombre seguía en silencio, mirando fijamente a Misao por lo que parecía ser una eternidad.

─ Sí. Ella volvió a la vida...

─ ¿D-de verdad? ─ pese a que quiso prepararse para cualquier respuesta, Misao no consigue evitar sentirse completamente sorprendida.

─ Sus signos vitales estaban en cero, y después esas máquinas empezaron a pitar, y la chica incluso despertó ─ Misao casi suelta el cuadro por la estupefacción en que había caído ─. Pensé que era un sueño. Se lo dije a los médicos, pero ellos no me tomaron enserio. Justo cuando ella despertó, apareció alguien, y esa persona nos miró. Y en ese momento perdí el conocimiento. No recuerdo qué pasó después, pero al despertarme otra vez vi a la chica muerta, sola. Les dije a los doctores lo que pasó, pero todos dijeron que sólo era un trauma, que nadie había venido a la habitación en que estábamos.

─ ¿Pudo ver bien quién fue el que entró? ─ Misao sabía que había llegado al punto central de todo, el cual era saber la identidad del asesino fotográfico ─ Hay un sujeto muy peligroso allá afuera, matando a chicas jóvenes, y hay una amiga mía que está en peligro. Sólo usted me puede ayudar, pues es probable que esa misma persona sea la que pasó por ustedes cuando la enanita regresó a la vida.

─ C-creo... creo que sé quién fue ─ responde Mato con bastante esfuerzo ─. Vi su rostro antes, y aunque no sé su nombre, era bastante fácil de reconocer.

─ ¿Fácil de reconocer? ─ a Misao no le gustaba la dirección a la que iba el tema ─ ¿Quién fue?

Mato de pronto boqueaba, como si le costara pronunciar correctamente lo que trataba de decir. Misao se le acerca más y más, queriendo escuchar, aunque sea en susurros, aquella identidad que buscaba. Y Mato finalmente lo dijo, en voz tan baja que aunque hubiera más gente sólo Misao habría sido capaz de oírlo. La castaña se levanta de golpe, casi soltando el cuadro. Sus ojos, dirigidos a Mato, reflejaban horror absoluto. No podía creer que de todas las personas... Con su respiración empezando a perder su ritmo regular, Misao mueve el cuadro y lo deja a un lado de la cama, mientras ella se apoya en pared. Empieza a sudar frío. De toda la gente que podría ser el asesino fotográfico, había resultado ser la peor persona posible para hacerlo. Misao se limpia el sudor con una mano temblorosa.

─ ¿Y mis medicinas? Ya debe ser la hora de mis medicinas.

─ H-hablaré con las enfermeras para que las traigan. Descuide ─ responde Misao de forma mecánica, y luego de eso sale de la habitación.

...

Luego de cumplir con lo que le prometió a Mato, Misao sale inmediatamente del hospital, incapaz de seguir allí un minuto más. No le importaba en lo absoluto mojarse en la lluvia, si más bien en ese momento estaba urgida de que su cabeza fuera refrescada.

─ Esto es una locura. No puede ser posible... ─ Misao saca el teléfono y teclea a Hiyori para hablar de inmediato ─ Vamos, responde, responde... ¡Hiyori!

─ _¿Qué ocurre, Misao-san? ¿Por qué suenas tan agitada?_ ─ responde Hiyori asustada.

─ Necesito que Patty-chan y tú averigüen unas cuantas cosas por mí. Es algo urgente.

─ _¿De qué hablas?_

─ Ya hablé con el conductor del autobús, y ya tengo el nombre que estaba buscando.

─ _¿Y qué harás ahora?_

─ Lo que debo hacer sin falta ─ Misao se monta rápidamente en la moto y prepara su casco ─. Voy a buscar al asesino fotográfico, ya le focalicé.

─ _¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO!?_ ─ exclama Hiyori aterrada ─ _¡No hagas eso, Misao-san! Estás cometiendo un suicidio si vas tú sola_.

─ Limítate a investigar lo que te voy a pedir, que yo ya tengo mi plan de acción en cuanto le vea ─ dice Misao muy seria ─. Necesito saber si me harás ese favor o si tendré que buscar la información de otra manera.

─ _D-de... de acuerdo, Misao-san. Pero te ruego que tengas cuidado, y que nos llames a la más mínima cosa que ocurra_.

─ Lo haré, te lo prometo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Sí, así va la cosa. En el juego no hay subtítulos ni nada al revelar el nombre. David Cage se lució con aquella idea para putear a todo el mundo cuando están en todo la orilla de sus asientos, a la espera de saber quién es el asesino del origami. Tal como diría _Willyrex_ en su oportunidad: "¡Me cago en todo! Llevo como media hora aquí con la señora y se lo dice a Madison al oído, sin subtítulos ni nada". Algo así, que no estoy viendo el video al anotar estas líneas para tener mayor fidelidad ni nada.

Las revelaciones empiezan a surgir: Ann Sheppard resulta ser la madre de dos gemelos que aparecen en una fotografía al lado de su cama, de los cuales se sospecha que uno es el asesino. Según la propia Ann, sus hijos eran amantes del origami, siendo la figura favorita del mayor de los dos la del perro, misma ante el que dicho gemelo tenía la obsesión de llamarles Max a todas las figuras. El objeto que realmente estimula la memoria de Ann es una orquídea blanca, debido a que a ella le encantaban las orquídeas, otro detalle coincidente con el asesino del origami, pues a los niños que mataba les dejaba una orquídea en el pecho y una figura de origami en la mano, la cual generalmente era la de un perro (nunca se señala directamente, pero es de imaginar que el perro que acompaña al niño muerto se llama siempre Max). Para el próximo capítulo volvemos con Kagami, la cual va a afrontar la quinta y última prueba, y les aseguro que les va a dejar con la boca abierta dicha prueba. Es una de esas pruebas que, por muy importante que sea superarlas, siempre despiertan dudas y miedo. Es una auténtica prueba de valor y amor que no todo el mundo es capaz de superar.

Hasta otra


	90. Chapter 90

¡Ya son 90! Y los que todavía faltan ¿Llegaremos todos vivos al final de esta historia? Ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta, pero empecemos igual.

Había tardado mucho más de lo esperado para hacerle frente a la prueba. En un principio creía que sería solo dar un par de virajes en la calle para llegar al lugar en que debería dar con la quinta y última prueba del asesino fotográfico, pero el tráfico y el implacable monitoreo de la policía la habían forzado a avanzar con una lentitud que la había exasperado.

Pero Kagami ya estaba allí. Iba a comprender de qué trataba la prueba de la rata. Tenía un horrible presentimiento respecto a ello, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácil, con Tsukasa tan cerca y tan poco tiempo faltando.

El punto señalado por la foto era un local abandonado, cuya entrada se encontraba bastante deteriorada y con la pintura cayéndose a causa de la lluvia que no cesaba. Kagami por un momento tuvo la sospecha de tener que meterse en una alcantarilla, o tal vez tendría que buscar las últimas letras entre la basura. No, para lo que le había mostrado el asesino fotográfico a través de sus pruebas, aquellas ideas lucían algo inofensivas. Kagami traga grueso y se dirige al interior del local con sumo cuidado, puesto que era probable que hubiera algún policía patrullando en esa calle.

Entra al local sin problemas, y Kagami va avanzando por el pasillo oscuro, atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir en su camino, pero todo resultaba tranquilo, inusualmente tranquilo. Mientras más pasaba por ese estado de tensa paz, Kagami temía más a lo que pudiera encontrar al final del camino.

Pero al llegar se encuentra una habitación iluminada, al punto que Kagami tiene que taparse los ojos por unos cuantos segundos antes de intentar enfocar de nuevo. Que hubiera tanta luz en un local abandonado era algo completamente fuera de lo ordinario pero a la vez concordaba con la excentricidad de las pruebas puestas por el asesino fotográfico hasta el momento.

Ya habiendo podido ver lo que ante ella se encontraba casi se siente decepcionada, como si el asesino fotográfico la hubiese mandado allí para nada: La habitación en cuestión estaba casi vacía y tenía unas paredes de un blanco tan reluciente que casi resultaban tan cegadoras como los focos que allí se encontraban.

Era allí precisamente que se encontraba el detalle distintivo del lugar, puesto que en el centro se hallaba una mesa en la que había un comunicador y una botella, y alrededor habían cámaras, espejos y reflectores. Daba la impresión de que el asesino fotográfico la hubiese llamado para invitarla a filmar una película. Aquello Kagami lo sentía como una burla. Si no fuera por el apuro que sentía por salvar a Tsukasa, no tenía dudas de que se iría de allí, tal vez profiriendo algunas maldiciones o cosas por el estilo. No, en lugar de ello se acerca lentamente.

Todavía le escocían los dolores padecidos durante varias de las pruebas anteriores. Sus manos estaban vendadas hasta la punta de los dedos, lo cual implicaba una ligera limitación en el movimiento de sus dedos, pero por todo lo demás bien. No creía que el asesino fotográfico se fuera a apiadar tan rápido de ella. De haber sido de ese modo le habría devuelto a Tsukasa y le avisaría de alguna manera. Tanto divagar sobre la naturaleza de la prueba sólo conseguía que Kagami fuera tornando más temor a lo que estaba por venir para ella. Pero no era momento para lamentar los daños de antes, especialmente por que comprendía que eso no le ayudaría en nada.

Ya estando sentada frente a la cámara y la botella, Kagami se pasa una mano por el cabello, muy nerviosa, y finalmente agarra el comunicador. Por el aspecto del mismo, sabía que era igual al comunicador GPS que había usado durante su primera prueba. Sonaría entonces aquella voz femenina mecánica del aparato en cuanto lo activase. Kagami respira hondo y activa el comunicador. Ya la decisión estaba tomada... o eso era lo que pensaba.

─ _¿Estás dispuesto o dispuesta a dar tu vida para salvar a un ser querido?_ ─ comienza el aparato, y Kagami apretaba los dedos contra la mesa, a la espera de escuchar la prueba ─ _Delante de ti hay una botella que debes beber ante la mirada de todas las cámaras. Bébela, y entonces te serán dadas las últimas letras_ ─ ¿Tan simple era eso? Kagami no comprendía a qué venía ello, pero no quiso interrumpir el comunicador ─. _Sin embargo, te advierto que la botella tiene un veneno que te va a matar en una hora exactamente. Bébela, toma las últimas letras, y entonces tendrás una hora para salvar a la persona que buscas y decirle adiós. La elección es tuya ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar? ¿Aceptas esta prueba para salvarle?_

Kagami siente en ese momento algo frío y desagradable recorrerle la médula hasta llegar a la punta de sus extremidades. Dar su vida por su la de su hermana. Tal vez no sea un precio muy alto para salvar a Tsukasa.

Pero el miedo y la duda hacen que Kagami se levante y se lleve las manos a la boca. Una cosa era afrontar las pruebas anteriores, las cuales resultaban muy arriesgadas, pero que contaban con algún margen de supervivencia, pero esta prueba le señalaba que era obligatorio resignarse a la muerte por las últimas letras. Ya no había escapatoria ni vías alternas, Kagami tenía que morir o abandonar toda esperanza de salvar a Tsukasa.

No obstante, había otro problema, no menos importante: Ya Kagami había fallado en la prueba de la anguila, por lo que le faltaban letras, e incluso aceptando beberse el veneno no significaba que tendría la ubicación completa de Tsukasa. Tendría una hora para conocer el paradero de Tsukasa a partir de unas pistas incompletas, y el más mínimo error implicaría que ella se muere a cambio de nada, pues Tsukasa también moriría. No aceptar la prueba significaría que tendría algo más de tiempo para buscarla, pero ya tenía demasiados agujeros entre las pistas de las letras, y dejar aquella prueba de lado haría casi imposible que logre deducir la ubicación de Tsukasa a tiempo.

Estaba forzada a tomar una decisión con respecto a ello. Kagami da unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la sala, mirando cada una de las cámaras y espejos que estaban apuntando a la mesa, el lugar donde debería estar ella. No había posibilidad alguna de engaño. Si no se bebía el veneno completo, no habrá letras. Se sentía impotente y frustrada. Sentía como si de pronto reviviera la escena en que Konata muere en el accidente, y estaba allí parada, incapaz de moverse ni de hace nada más para salvarla.

─ Esto debe ser una broma, una vil broma ─ Kagami se lleva las manos a la cabeza al volver a la realidad, y nuevamente mira la botella ─. Mi vida por la de Tsukasa. El veneno ni siquiera tiene especificación alguna. Eso significa que no tengo ninguna posibilidad para obtener un antídoto para ganar tiempo...

Aprieta sus puños con fuerza. Sea cual sea la decisión que tome, iba a sufrir más reveses que las oportunidades que obtendría. No había un camino bueno. Nada le ayudaría a ir directamente tras Tsukasa. El asesino fotográfico había logrado una jugada maestra jugando con la mente de Kagami.

─ Tal vez... tal vez...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Francamente no me importa mucho el jalogüin, en Venezuela hace mucho tiempo que ha pasado a ser de esos días que cuando llegan van con bajo perfil y nadie lo toma casi en cuenta (yo no me disfrazo de nada ni participo en ninguna decoración desde los 10 años, y sólo veo las películas si realmente siento que valen la pena), si bien todavía hay quienes gustan de decorar sus locales comerciales (las televisoras en cambio sí que no escatiman en decoraciones para sus programas de chismes y concursos) para hacer una conmemoración que, a nivel general, se siente bastante ajena, y no hablemos tampoco del día de muertos, que ese día aquí tampoco se ve demasiado, ni siquiera por aquello de la unidad latinoamericana y todo aquello. No. En el Facebook he hecho unas cuantas cosas conmemorativas, pero lo hago porque creo que dichas ideas son divertidas y no se deben desperdiciar, pues de otro modo pasaría este día para mí como cualquier otro. Pero si por este día hace falta hacer algo en Fanfiction, creo que este capítulo viene a ser la mejor conmemoración que le pueda dar, pues el miedo a la muerte y a perder a los seres queridos son, desde luego, de los temores más comunes que cualquiera deba enfrentar, y aquí se nota que Kagami está forzada a enfrentarlos a ambos. A partir de este punto, quiero dejarles a ustedes una decisión muy importante ¿Kagami se beberá o no el veneno? Ya saben todos cuáles son los riesgos de cada una de las decisiones, y para el próximo capítulo no solo completamos esta parte, sino que también les daré la explicación sobre la prueba de la rata.

Hasta otra


	91. Chapter 91

La decisión ya la tomaron ustedes... los que comentaron, quiero decir (pueden detenerse a leer los reviews del capítulo 90 si quieren). Pues bien, viendo que así van las cosas, pues procedo a seguir.

Kagami se quedaba mirando el comunicador, y luego la botella. No entendía qué era lo que el asesino fotográfico pretendía realmente ¿Acaso quería matarla a ella y a Tsukasa? ¿De verdad quería darle la opción de salvar a su hermana a cambio de morir ella? ¿Había algún truco en todo aquello? La duda y el miedo la cimbraban desde lo más profundo, no sabiendo si lo que estaba por hacer era o no lo correcto.

Las cámaras la enfocaban, inmisericordes. Kagami sólo tenía la dos opciones: tomarlo o dejarlo. Las manos le temblaban, pálidas y frías. Solo no quería hacer mal las cosas. Su decisión es tomada, y con una mano temblorosa toma la botella para acercarla a sus labios y vaciar su contenido de un trago.

El líquido era amargo, casi obligando a Kagami a escupirlo, pero consiguió resistir, y mientras trataba de pasar ese trago, el celular de Konata empieza a sonar. Era algo raro, y Kagami lo toma para ver de qué se trataba, y se encuentra con las letras que ya tenía, y a estas se suman varias nuevas. La dirección no estaba completa, pero con eso Kagami supuso que sus posibilidades eran mayores de esa manera. Un pitido empieza a sonar, y Kagami mira el comunicador, descubriendo que tras éste había un reloj de pulsera, y el mismo tenía un cronómetro que marchaba en cuenta regresiva: Estaba indicándole a Kagami el tiempo de vida que le restaba.

Le pareció un objeto desagradable, pero Kagami sintió un impulso irresistible de llevarse el reloj, se lo pone y se marcha de allí, viendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. En ese momento estaba en la parte final de la misión más importante de su vida, y no estaba dispuesta a fallos.

* * *

Una vez en el auto, Kagami activa el GPS para ver el mapa de toda la zona de la ciudad en que se encontraba. Luego vuelve a sacar el teléfono de Konata, muestra las letras y las va anotando en el buscador del GPS, esperanzada por dar con la zona que buscaba.

Pero la cosa no era tan sencilla. Con espacios que forzosamente debió dejar vacíos, la dirección resultó tan vaga que arrojo cuatro direcciones distintas que estaban dispersos por la ciudad, muy alejados unos de otros. Aquello implicaba que, si Kagami elegía una dirección errónea, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de encontrar y salvar a Tsukasa. Apenas sí tenía tiempo para llegar a uno y encontrar el modo de salvarla. Tenía que elegir bien, pero ya no iba a dar con más pistas, no habían otras pruebas. Todo esto quedaba de su parte.

─ Mierda... ¿Qué significa esto? ─ Kagami lee las distintas direcciones que aparecen en el GPS ─ Están a muchos kilómetros unos de otros. Una vuelta equivocada y no seré capaz de salvar a Tsukasa ¿Cuál punto elijo?

Kagami mira el teléfono de Konata. Allí aparecían las letras, todas en el mismo orden que Kagami había puesto en el buscador para obtener alguna pista. No había error alguno. No hacía falta corregir nada, únicamente rellenar agujeros.

Tratando de dar con algún otro indicio, Kagami se pone a buscar en la memoria instalada en el teléfono, pero lo único que había, aparte de las letras, era aquella grabación en la que aparecía Tsukasa atada en un lugar oscuro y sola. Rodar el video causa en terrible dolor en el alma de Kagami, y en cuanto la grabación termina, Kagami lo quita de una vez. Se apoya en el volante, y en eso mira el cronómetro que llevaba, y allí el aparato le señalaba que contaba con poco más de cincuenta minutos para salvarla. El tiempo apremiaba de manera implacable, y Kagami aprieta los dientes ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué elección tomaría?

En ese momento una idea llega a ella. Era muy improbable que funcionase, además que la idea no le agradaba en absoluto, pero era todo lo que tenía. Busca nuevamente en el teléfono y pone el video de la grabación, y en eso se lleva el teléfono al oído. Cierra los ojos, tratando de poner toda su concentración en ello. Le parece escuchar algo a la distancia, pero no lo distingue a tiempo, así que sigue oyendo hasta que se acaba el video, y lo vuelve a poner. Estaba esperanzada en dar con alguna pista por medio de los sonidos que se oigan fuera del lugar donde estaba Tsukasa.

Transcurre el video, y Kagami no logra distinguir los sonidos del exterior, así que lo vuelve a poner, y allí sí le parece que oye algo especial, como una leve bocina a lo lejos. Pero aquello sonaba muy bajo, y la lluvia que no dejaba de caer fuera del auto se convertía en un formidable estorbo. Supuso en ese momento que habría audífonos o cornetas en aquel auto, así que Kagami se pone a buscar a toda prisa en la guantera y los asientos de atrás.

─ Vamos, que por aquí tiene que haber algo, lo que sea...

Y sí sio con unos audífonos de cascos que podrían servirle, así que Kagami los usa sin dudarlo. Pone a rodar nuevamente el video, logrando oír más fuerte la grabación, y en ese momento lo logra, escucha aquella bocina de manera nítida. Se trataba de un claxon con un sonar algo peculiar, un poco chistoso, típica de gente que en los atascos gusta de hacerse notar y pretende ser original ante los demás conductores. Era esa clase de bocinas que las personas compran para sus autos...

Kagami mira por un momento la hora. Era algo tarde, pero supuso que debería haber cierto nivel de tráfico en las zonas industriales y comerciales del lugar, por lo que deberían sonar más autos en el tiempo que suena el video, y podía ver claramente, según la hora de grabación, que se había hecho a una hora similar a la que se encontraba.

Pero no estaba todavía convencida. Vuelve a rodar el video, con los oídos bien atentos a cualquier señal, no importa lo mínima que ésta sea. Vuelve a escuchar ese extraño claxon, y en ese punto, más allá de las gotas de lluvia, escucha que el auto se detiene, y pocos segundos después oye unas llaves abriendo una puerta. Y ahí es donde concluye la dirección de Tsukasa.

─ ¡Está en una zona residencial! ¡Tsukasa está metida en una casa!

Vuelve su mirada al mapa mostrado por el GPS, y entonces trata de reconocer las cuatro ubicaciones, viendo que sólo uno de los puntos estaba en una zona residencial, más específicamente un suburbio, mientras que los demás estaban en zonas industriales o cerca de vías de tren, donde no hay casas que estén tan cerca. El punto estaba ubicado, y Kagami agranda el mapa para confirmar la dirección. Lo que se encuentra la deja estupefacta.

─ ¿Qué...? No, no puede estar allí... ¿Qué hace Tsukasa en ese lugar, de todos los sitios que hay en el mundo?

No entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo era posible que el asesino fotográfico conociera aquel lugar, y que encima encerrara a Tsuakasa allí? A Kagami no le estaba gustando aquello, no podía ser ninguna broma. Sin pensarlo más emprende rumbo al lugar trazado por el mapa, sintiendo un apuro como jamás lo había sentido en tosa su vida.

Si aquello era verdad, entonces el asesino fotográfico estaba demostrando ser verdaderamente peligroso para Kagami.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Tanto en este fanfic como en el juego la prueba y el animal son iguales. Esta fue la única prueba que casi no varié para el uso de este fanfic, y la razón es bastante simple: Quería llegar de esta manera hasta el final de estas pruebas para Kagami, aparte que no se me ocurría otra forma para que llegara al mismo punto al final de rescate que Ethan Mars. Ahora bien ¿qué significa la rata? Precisamente el hecho de que las ratas, si bien cuentan con una naturaleza bastante cauta, son lo bastante adaptables para llegar a consumir alimentos envenenados y, si sobreviven, siguen adelante consumiendo dichos alimentos. Las ratas tienden a ser subestimadas, cuando la verdad es que, por mucho que se las envenene, la posibilidad de matar a una rata de esa manera resulta ser bastante decepcionante, esas cosas son casi indiferentes a cualquier forma de tóxico, y cualquier cosa lo bastante efectiva para matarlas fácilmente la pueden detectar con su olfato. Unos verdaderos monstruos en miniatura.

Lo del rastreo con el GPS es una escena que sólo se da si, luego de afrontadas las pruebas, hubo alguna que no se completó, aparte que Ethan no haya sido arrestado en la primera prueba o en la persecución en el hotel. No fue casualidad que hiciera que Kagami fallara la tercera prueba, pues yo quería llegar a esta parte. En cuanto a los gameplays que vi de _Heavy Rain_ , esta escena la tuvo que afrontar _Willyrex_ , debido a que él terminó abandonando en la segunda y quinta prueba (se acobardó ante unos cuantos chispazos eléctricos en la segunda prueba y ante el veneno en la última prueba), y por ello terminó teniendo que hacer la depuración de sonido (es complicado cuando tienen la música y el sonido de fondo, por lo que hay que ponerlos al mínimo para escuchar al detalle la grabación) para así detectar el paradero de Shaun. _Richarbetacode_ por su parte sí completó todas las pruebas, por lo que jamás enfrentó esta parte.

Para el próximo capítulo puede que me tarde un poco, y es que ahora sí voy a revelar la identidad del asesino fotográfico y va a ser un proceso extenso, y además daré toda una serie de detalles del paralelismo entre los villanos principales que hay en _Heavy Rain_ , como el origen de éstos, principalmente.

Hasta otra


	92. Chapter 92

Sí, como vine diciendo en el capítulo anterior, en este capítulo voy a revelar la identidad del asesino fotográfico. Muchos misterios tendrán sentido en este punto. Tal vez algunos dirán "oh, sí, tiene muchísimo sentido" otros no solo no lo verán venir, sino que se quedarán completamente WTF con esto. En fin, aquí se los dejo.

En el hospital se había generado un enorme revuelo a causa del ingreso de más de una veintena de estudiantes de preparatoria, todos heridos a causa de un accidente de tránsito que se dio aproximadamente media hora antes. Los médicos y las enfermeras se movían a un ritmo frenético, apartando habitaciones para todos los ingresantes.

El gran problema en todo aquello era que no había habitaciones suficientes. Los últimos dos días ya habían resultado un poco complicados por una epidemia de gripe que venía tomando fuerza con las lluvias, por lo que las habitaciones venían siendo previamente ocupadas, y los médicos no podían simplemente mandar a sacar a todos los que habían estado bajo tratamiento y observación por complicaciones derivadas de la gripe. La solución que encontraron fue internar a los heridos de a dos en cada habitación, al menos hasta que lograran llevar a cabo el traslado de algunos.

Entre los afectados del accidente se encontraba el conductor del autobús en que iban todos los estudiantes. Su rostro estaba bañado en sangre a causa de numerosas heridas causadas por cristales rotos y pedazos de metal desprendidos. Los médicos se preocuparon mucho al verlo, e inmediatamente mandaron a que fuera llevado a una de las habitaciones más cercanas al quirófano, a la espera de habilitarlo, debido a que en ese momento ya estaban practicando una operación.

Por lo menos hicieron todo lo posible por frenar la hemorragia y limpiar las heridas de aquel hombre, y lo dejaron en la habitación para tratar a otros pacientes que estaban heridos de gravedad, que no eran pocos. A los pocos minutos llega una enfermera, movilizando una camilla en la que se encontraba un cuerpo cubierto por unas sábanas, con unos cuantos mechones azules notándose fuera, y dicha camilla es estacionada al lado de la cama en que se encontraba el conductor llamado Mato, descubriendo la cabeza de la chica mientras la conectaba esperanzada de que la chica diese alguna señal, pero igual sale para hablar con un médico para que diese su veredicto. Ambos se quedan solos por un rato bastante largo. El conductor tenía sus sentidos severamente afectados, por lo que su percepción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor resultaba bastante difusa, pero fue capaz de notar que los aparatos a los que la chica estaba conectada empiezan a dar unos irregulares pitidos, y los ojos de la chica se abren lenta y levemente.

Mato trata de hablar, de expresar la sorpresa que le causaba ver que aquella chica, que se supone muerta, de pronto había despertado. Era algo demasiado irreal, pero Mato no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Ve que alguien se acerca. No estaba seguro exactamente de quién era, pero a juzgar por lo poco que consiguió distinguir en esa persona, junto con los gestos que hacía, ya empezaba a hacerse una idea. Quería disculparse, pues se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, pero no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, además que sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando. Creyó que moriría, en castigo por haber puesto en peligro la vida de tantos chicos, pero aquel destino no estaba listo para él. Simplemente perdió la conciencia, por lo que no sería capaz de vez el resto de lo que ocurrió.

* * *

Konata vio a la persona que se le estaba acercando. No entendía cómo llegó allí, pero no deseaba irse todavía. Aún había algo importante que quería hacer antes de partir, pero no encontraba a la persona que realmente buscaba, aparte que aquella fuerza que consiguió traerla milagrosamente de la muerte estaba por abandonarla nuevamente. Trató de hablar, pero sentía que su garganta estaba atascada. Ni siquiera conseguía respirar bien, aparte que sus sentidos le estaban fallando. Podía ver a aquella persona diciendo algo, quizá gritando, pero no conseguía escuchar nada. Hace un nuevo esfuerzo, sintiendo que su propia existencia se marchitaba, y esta vez no habría regreso posible. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez, hasta que consigue pronunciar algo. Rogaba que aquella persona por lo menos consiguiera escuchar esas palabras.

─ D-d... Dile... a Ka... gami... di... le... que yo... ta... también...

Hace uso de todas sus fuerzas para completar la frase, pero ya aquello la sobrepasaba. Su mirada se oscurece completamente, y no era capaz de saber qué más pasaría, ni qué harían con ella. Las máquinas vuelven a quedarse en cero. Aquel manifiesto tan extraño de sus signos vitales había llegado a su fin, por lo que Konata ahora sí se había muerto. Pese a lo incompleta de la frase, la realidad era que sus palabras se entendieron a la perfección. Estaba más claro que el agua el sentido de sus palabras, pero saberlo no era suficiente para frenar el dolor y el odio que en ese momento había surgido ¿Acaso lo último que oyó o vio Konata antes de sufrir por aquel accidente fue la confesión de amor de Kagami? ¿Eso la habría desconcentrado para que terminara siendo ella la primera en morir? Esas ideas, distorsionadas por el estado extremo de angustia y dolor, dibujaron la imagen de una Kagami culpable por la muerte de Konata.

Los médicos llegan y se hacen cargo. Se apresuran en tomar nota de todos los signos, pero era muy tarde para comprobar nada. Uno de ellos, con un nudo en la garganta, señala la fecha y hora aproximados de la muerte de Konata, mientras que aquella persona que acababa de llegar se ve forzada a retirarse para que los médicos pudieran completar su trabajo.

Era el fin de un ciclo de su vida, pero lo verdaderamente triste es que no veía un ciclo nuevo para empezar. Había quedado en un punto vacío de su propia existencia. Y el estado de miseria en que se encontraba le hacía esbozar las peores ideas. Era ese el momento en que verdaderamente un monstruo estaba naciendo. Desde ese momento en adelante su motivación sería el buscar a alguien que fuera capaz de salvar a un ser amado, incluso a costa de su propia vida. Deseaba ver la imagen de alguien salvando a otra persona, y proyectar la imagen de Konata siendo salvada en ese momento. El asesino fotográfico no entraría todavía en acción, pero ya empezaba a planear, a maquinar. Una siniestra personalidad que había llegado para quedarse.

* * *

En el apartamento, ante la titilante luz que en ese momento de lluvia hacía mal su trabajo de iluminar el lugar, Soujiro se quedaba mirando el techo, recordando muchas cosas con respecto a su pasado, la familia que alguna vez tuvo, la felicidad que soñaba nunca fuese a acabar... y cómo todo eso se acabó de golpe, y que una y otra vez se había preguntado la razón por la que había tenido que sufrir aquello. Mira una foto de su difunta esposa con la pequeña Konata en brazos, y no evita llorar. Sentía que había fracasado en la vida. Sólo quería ser feliz, como cualquier otra persona, pero las dos grandes razones de su felicidad, Kanata y Konata, fueron arrancadas de su lado por crueldades de un destino al que Soujiro terminó por maldecir en silencio.

Deja la foto a un lado, y entonces busca una caja de fósforos. Saca uno y lo enciende, quedándose a mirar por un momento la pequeña llama que envolvía la punta, sin ninguna emoción que se notara. Termina por arrojar el fósforo a un cubo de basura que contenía algunos papeles hechos bola, y luego tira la caja completa, mirando así como el fuego se apoderaba del cubo.

La mano de Soujiro empieza a buscar a tientas, y entonces se topa con la fotografía rota de Miyuki, la misma que le había dado Yukari cuando se dignó a pedirle ayuda.

* * *

─ ¿Yukari-san?

─ Ver a aquel hombre morir hizo que me acordara de algo, y ahora mismo pude encontrar aquello que me puse a buscar ─ Soujiro no entiende lo que quiso decir Yukari, cuando ésta saca una fotografía rota de Miyuki.

─ ¿Por qué esa foto está rota? ¿Acaso... tiene que ver con el asesino fotográfico?

─ Así es. Cuando mi hija desapareció, esta foto apareció en la puerta de la casa, y de inmediato supe que algo andaba mal. Llamé a mi marido y pasamos rápidamente la denuncia a la policía, pero el cuerpo de Miyuki no fue encontrado hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. En aquella ocasión vi que en la foto había una inscripción, pero todavía ahora no entiendo lo que significa.

─ Tal vez lo pueda descifrar. A ver... ─ Soujiro toma la foto y la revisa, notando que había algo escrito en la parte de atrás ─ Esto de ahí parece ser una dirección... Corresponde al terminal de autobuses que suelen llevar a Kyoto y Nara.

─ ¿Lo conoces? ─ se sorprende Yukari.

* * *

Apenas mira la fotografía antes de lanzarla al fuego. Su mirada yacía perdida, no enfocaba a ningún lado especial. Busca algo más en la mesa, dando entonces con aquella memoria de teléfono que había encontrado gracias a su primer encuentro con Hikage.

* * *

─ Está... Mi habitación está al lado de la habitación de la bebé. Búscala ahí...

Soujiro asiente inmediatamente y se va de aquella habitación para dirigirse directamente a aquella que le había indicado Hikage. La habitación en cuestión estaba cerrada, pero no supuso ningún problema para Soujiro abrirla y ver lo que allí se encontraba: El lugar estaba medianamente limpio, y Soujiro pensó que Hikage se habría esforzado mucho para que el lugar fuera habitable, pero era claro que sus actuales padrastros no la tomaban en cuenta en absoluto ni la ayudaban cuando más los necesitaba. No pudo evitar pensar que eran unos seres despreciables. Una simple portada de revista no puede resumir todo el propósito que abarca el hecho de tener hijos, pero los dueños de casa claramente no habían entendido aquel detalle tan importante.

Se puso a revisar cajones hasta que encontró el celular que Hikage le había pedido, y al lado había una memoria extraíble que Soujiro no dudó en introducir para saber qué era lo que tenía. No pasa nada. Sólo había un archivo de video en la memoria, pero el mismo estaba estropeado y no enfocaba absolutamente nada. Soujiro frunce los labios, aquella memoria en poco y nada podría ayudar a resolver el caso que dejó a la pobre Hikage en estado de orfandad. Ya sin nada más por hacer, Soujiro saca la memoria y se guarda el teléfono para así regresar y llevarse a Hikage y la bebé. Ya había estado demasiado tiempo en aquella casa de locos.

* * *

Termina por lanzar la memoria al fuego, del mismo modo que lo hizo con la foto rota de Miyuki. Soujiro deja escapar un suspiro, pensando en varias cosas a la vez, cosas llenas de tragedia y dolor, mismos que lo venían acompañando desde aquel día en que Konata murió. Busca lo siguiente que estaba en la mesa, y se encuentra un pequeño libro de cuentas, uno que hasta ese momento no había dejado que Yukari lo mirase.

─ Lo siento muchísimo, Hiro...

* * *

─ Eso significa que hay un registro de las personas que han venido aquí con una máquina de escribir para que las repare, ¿no? ─ dice Yukari emocionada.

─ Sí, así es. Ahora mismo voy por la lista de clientes, en vista que están muy interesados en el tema. No tardo mucho.

Soujiro y Yukari retroceden un poco para darle paso al anciano para que fuera a buscar los registros. Yukari estaba bastante contenta, pues sentía que estaba más cerca de dar con la identidad del asesino fotográfico. Mientras esperaban a que el anciano llegase, ambos se pasean por el lugar, viendo todas las cosas que se había dedicado a reparar. Era todo un maestro en su labor, y Yukari se maravillaba con varias de ellas, como por ejemplo una cajita musical con la bailarina dando vueltas mientras sonaba la tonada. Yukari toma la cajita y se dedica a escuchar, embelesada con esa tonada tan bonita, la cual no parecía acabar, pero a Yukari no le preocupaba.

Mientras Yukari seguía escuchando la tonada, Soujiro va tras Hiro, el cual estaba buscando todas las cuentas que tenía de los últimos años. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, así que Soujiro toma un archivero metálico y lo golpea con fuerza en la cabeza. Hiro ni siquiera reacciona, simplemente se desploma, y Soujiro deja a un lado el archivero para luego ver los libros que Hiro estaba recogiendo. No le tomó nada de tiempo encontrar aquel en que figuraba su propio nombre, así que lo agarra y se lo guarda, limpia el archivero para no dejar ninguna evidencia de sus huellas, usa su pañuelo para abrir un poco la ventana, y finalmente marca al número de la policía, dejando caer el auricular apenas escucha que atendieron la llamada. Ya todo estaba hecho, así que Soujiro regresa rápido donde Yukari, procurando no hacer ningún ruido para que ella creyese que no se había separado de su lado.

─ Esto me recuerda mucho a cuando tenía que cantarle a Miyuki para que se durmiera cuando era pequeña. Me gustaría mucho que oyese esto...

Soujiro se acerca lentamente a Yukari, contemplando también la cajita musical. Durante un rato la escuchan juntos, hasta que Soujiro gira la vista hacia atrás.

* * *

Termina por tirar aquel librito de cuentas al fuego. La verdad era que Soujiro también hubiera querido desaparecer el registro de Konata, pero no había tenido la misma suerte que tuvo al encontrar el suyo, aparte que no quería tardarse, o de lo contrario Yukari podría haberlo descubierto.

Busca una vez más, y termina encontrando aquella caja que le había sido entregada en el mercado. El solo hecho de tocarla era algo devastador, el recuerdo de una tragedia que él en realidad repudiaba, pero que no era capaz de parar de estarla reproduciendo una y otra vez.

* * *

─ ¿Qué es eso de allí?

─ ¿Se refiere a esto? ─ el cajero saca una caja de cartón de un montón de cosas que abarrotaban un pequeño estante ─ Mi compañero lo tenía guardado. Escuché que su hija fue asesinada por el asesino fotográfico, y que él obtuvo de alguna manera esta caja. No sé cuál es su utilidad, ni para qué mi colega había tenido esto, pero la verdad es que ha estado aquí únicamente porque él así lo quiso, pero ahora que se murió...

─ Supongo que podría servir como evidencia, en caso de que eso realmente tenga algo que ver con el asesino fotográfico ─ opina Soujiro con curiosidad y mirando fijamente la caja ─. Mi acompañante casualmente también perdió a su hija a manos de ese asesino, y desde hace muy poco he decidido hacerle compañía con la investigación, además que mi sobrina es policía y está trabajando arduamente en el caso.

─ En ese caso me gustaría que tenga esto ─ el cajero le da la caja a Soujiro sin miramientos ─. No tengo ningún interés en mantenerlo, mi jefa ya veía con malos ojos esta caja, y de todas maneras no vendrá nadie a reclamarla. De hecho, y aprovechando que hoy se reabría el mercado luego del asunto del asesinato de mi compañero, pretendía desecharlo más tarde, pero al menos con usted podría tener alguna utilidad.

Soujiro abre lentamente la caja, notando que en su interior había un montón pequeño de fotografías rotas en las que figuraban animales distintos, una memoria telefónica, un celular y una pistola, contando además que encima de todo se hallaba la fotografía rota de una chica que tenía que ser la hija de aquel hombre. El encargado no parecía sorprendido por ello, por lo que Soujiro supuso que ya había visto antes su contenido.

* * *

Incinerar semejante contenido resultaba más complicado, pero Soujiro no le veía el problema a hacerlo, así que simplemente lanza la caja al fuego, y en ese momento se lleva una mano al frente.

Había tratado de encontrar respuestas al reproducir la tragedia al modo en que lo había decidido, pero hasta ese momento no había encontrado nada. Su cabeza seguía en el mismo sitio en que estaba al principio. Busca el siguiente objeto que tenía sobre la mesa, y ahí estaba una pequeña libreta, parecida a la que le robó a Hiro después de matarlo, pero aquella libreta pertenecía a alguien más...

* * *

Soujiro había llegado al despacho de Matsuo, ubicado en el club Blue Lagoon, y termina viéndolo atado. Se acerca a él y lo desata, a lo que Matsuo se frota las manos.

─ Esa puta loca, juro que me las va a pagar... Fuiste más rápido que los brutos de mis guardias para darse cuenta que algo andaba mal en mi oficina.

─ Digamos que tengo un sexto sentido o algo así ─ responde Soujiro, con su rostro completamente tapado para que no se le reconociera, y distorsionando un poco su voz para sonar un tanto ronco ─ ¿Quién fue la persona que le hizo eso?

─ Ni idea. Nunca he procurado recordar los nombres de ninguna de las zorras que se acercan a mí ¿Para qué querría conocerlas, si sólo sirven para complacerme? ─ responde Matsuo con pedantería ─. Creí que iba a matarme. Estaba buscándote, Konata. Estaba buscando respuestas sobre el asesino fotográfico.

─ Ya veo. Entonces eso fue lo que pasó ─ Soujiro saca de la gabardina que llevaba una pistola y apunta a Matsuo ─. En ese caso tu papel termina aquí. Tendrás guardias y dinero, pero yo sé que eres muy blando ante la presión, y por tanto me delatarías muy fácilmente si la policía viene hacia aquí y te somete a un interrogatorio. De hecho, no creo que te hayas quedado con la boca bien cerrada ante la "zorra" que te capturó.

─ ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? ─ Matsuo se muestra aterrado al ver el arma apuntándole a la cabeza ─ Te juro que no le dije nada. Te lo puedo asegurar...

─ Nunca has sido un hombre de palabra. Eres demasiado inconsistente...

Matsuo ruega repetitivamente por su vida, pero Soujiro no muestra piedad y le dispara, matándolo en el acto. Ahora que estaba fuera del camino, Soujiro busca rápidamente cualquier cosa que pudiera servir de pista para descubrir su identidad, encontrando una libreta que tenía constancia de los tratos que habían tenido ambos, como la compra de aquel auto a Adam Pearce, efectuada directamente por uno de los hombre de Matsuo.

─ Cuentas y más cuentas. De verdad que este sujeto no es de confianza. No entiende que los secretos hay que guardarlos bien, y estas constancias no pueden quedarse aquí. Nunca debí contactar con él...

Soujiro no se lo piensa mucho y se guarda la libreta, pero al momento en que pretende salir y agarra el pomo de la puerta, Soujiro escucha que alguien se acercaba, y por alguna razón ve el reloj dorado que Yui le había dado. Un mal presentimiento había llegado hasta él, por lo que decide esconderse para emboscar a quien sea que llegara.

* * *

Arroja la libreta. De todas las pruebas que estaba eliminando, esa era la que menos lamentaba. Matsuo era un malnacido con el que se permitía negociar meramente por conveniencia. De otro modo, Soujiro no habría dudado en eliminarlo tiempo atrás.

No quería pensar en ello. Busca el último objeto, y de la mesa levanta una fotografía en la que aparecía toda la clase en que Konata había estado en Ryoo. Soujiro mira la foto fijamente, recordando el método del que se valió para obtener la foto...

* * *

Soujiro estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando durante un rato que se hizo eterno a su parecer. Frente a él estaba Mato, durmiendo plácidamente, y al lado de él estaba un cuadro que Soujiro nunca había visto antes. Era el mismo hombre que había visto junto a Konata cuando murió, podía recordarlo perfectamente, a pesar que los dos años transcurridos le cayeran terriblemente mal a aquel desdichado.

Se acerca lentamente, aprovechando que dormía para así no tener ningún inconveniente. Ya había escuchado de él, y por curiosidad había llegado. Encuentra una foto en que se encontraban todos los integrantes de la clase a la que pertenecía Konata. Mira nuevamente a Mato, y su rostro muestra cierto remordimiento.

─ No tengas más esto. Siéntete libre de la foto.

Sabía que no le estaba escuchando, pero poco le importaba. Se guarda la foto y se va de allí, dejando que durmiera tranquilamente. Sin la foto cerca, Soujiro esperaba que ese hombre olvidara para siempre que alguna vez guio a aquellos chicos de la preparatoria Ryoo. Sin mirar atrás se retira. No tenía pensado volver allí.

* * *

Se queda mirando por largo rato la fotografía, y más especialmente miraba a Konata, la cual se notaba sonriente al lado de Miyuki y Tsukasa. La primera estaba muerta, y la segunda está por morir. Soujiro se lleva una mano al rostro, y su mirada se dirige hacia la ventana empapada por la misma lluvia que cubría aquel parque en que la encontró...

* * *

El día era bastante triste. Las nubes estaban demasiado oscuras para apreciar el cielo de ninguna manera, y Soujiro caminaba distraídamente alrededor del parque. Sólo quería que le diera un poco el frío, pensando en lo que pasaría cuando se encuentre con Yui, ahora que sabía que había sido trasladada temporalmente a ese distrito. En ese momento se encuentra a las personas que menos se esperaba encontrar en ese momento: Kagami y Tsukasa Hiiragi estaban en los columpios. Tsukasa se notaba que se entretenía, disfrutando el momento, mientras que Kagami evidentemente fingía.

Soujiro se las queda mirando a escondidas, sabiendo que desde donde se encontraba no había nadie viéndolo. Recuerda las últimas palabras de su hija, y también la ira que había sentido en aquel momento, sacando aquella vez la conclusión que Kagami había sido la responsable de la muerte de su hija. Tenía el impulso de hacerla pagar por lo que hizo. Veía a su hija, sola y desamparada, muriendo sin que nadie la ayudase. Se lleva la mano a la cabeza, atormentado por la idea de que obligaría a Kagami a hacer lo que no hizo antes por Konata... salvarla.

Pero en esta ocasión era a Tsukasa a quién estaba forzada a ayudar.

─ ¿Onee-chan? ¿Qué te está pasando, onee-chan? ─ Soujiro ve de pronto lo que pasa, notando que Kagami estaba actuando raro ─ ¡Onee-chan, reacciona! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Kagami se había levantado de los columpios, caminando como si fuera un cuerpo sin alma, sin responder a ninguno de los llamados, cada vez más desesperados, de Tsukasa.

Aquella situación era en extrema rara, pero Soujiro ve que esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba para actuar, por lo que no se lo piensa demasiado: Se acerca a Tsukasa por detras y la rapta. Tsukasa hace lo posible por gritar y zafarse, pero Soujiro le había tapado la boca, y encima era demasiado fuerte para la menor de las gemelas. Ve que Kagami se alejaba, aparentemente indiferente a lo que le pasaba a su hermana, y finalmente se la lleva, aprovechando que nadie lo veía, y tampoco había ninguna cámara en las cercanías que lograran captar sus actos.

Tsukasa seguía intentando soltarse, pero todo era en vano. Soujiro nota que empezaba a llorar, pero no se permite ceder, por muy lamentable que aquello le pareciera. Había tomado una decisión de la que no había vuelta atrás: Kagami era la única que iría a salvar a Tsukasa, pero para ello tendría que tener un punto de comienzo, así que hace que Tsukasa quedara desmayada, le toma una fotografía que saca rápidamente, anota en su reverso la dirección a la que tendría que ir Kagami para dar con las pruebas, y luego corre hasta Kagami y le pone en la mano la fotografía, la cual rompe antes de dejársela. Kagami sigue sin dar señales de darse cuenta, y eso era justo lo que Soujiro necesitaba.

Ya habiendo hecho todo, simplemente da media vuelta y busca a Tsukasa. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

* * *

Soujiro decide que había sido suficiente, así que tira la foto que le quitó a Mato. El fuego se hace cargo del resto, y Soujiro sólo tenía que mirar cómo se consumía.

Faltaba muy poco para que Tsukasa muriese, y Soujiro había decidido que era el momento de prepararse para esperar a que llegue Kagami. El final estaba cerca, y él iba a ver si Kagami era capaz de hacer lo que no hizo antes por Konata.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

La historia del asesino del origami no es agradable en absoluto, y el paralelismo con el asesino fotográfico exigía que tampoco el pasado de éste lo fuera. La verdad es que no sé qué ideas tuvo originalmente _AsFoxger_ para dar vida al personaje del asesino fotográfico. Nunca me comentó los planes que tuvo en su momento, pese a que había contestado a mi aviso de que tomaría su historia. Tal vez habría querido usar un OC, no lo sé. Tuve que pensar durante un buen tiempo sobre cómo hacer esto, y Soujiro fue el candidato ideal para darle el papel, pero antes de que me quieran preguntar por qué exactamente, primero les comentaré sobre el pasado del asesino del origami, y así a lo mejor se hagan una idea de cómo ideé esto.

Scott Shelby resulta ser el asesino del origami en _Heavy Rain_ , y las razones para que lo fuera radican en su infancia, en el trauma que sufre por la pérdida de su hermano John. Originalmente su nombre era Scott Sheppard, y era un niño un poco timorato con un hermano que resultaba en cambio bastante atrevido y con una insaciable sed de aventura, lo cual le hacía alguien temerario. Ambos niños una vez fueron a una zona en construcción que resultó ser propiedad de Charles Kramer (a quien sustituí por el padre de Akira), y en medio de sus juegos de carreras y exploración por el lugar, John cae en una tubería en la que se queda atorado, justo cuando buscaba un sitio para esconderse para que Scott lo buscara, y él va sosteniéndose como puede para no ceder ante el torrente de agua de lluvia que empezaba a ahogarlo. Como no era capaz de ayudarlo solo, Scott corre hacia su padre para rogarle por ayuda, pero su padre era un patán y un borracho que no solo no se levantó para salvarlo, sino que se manifestó alegre porque habría "una boca menos que alimentar". Buscar a su madre tampoco fue una opción debido a que ella estaba trabajando lejos y no tenía manera de contactarla, por lo que Scott, impotente, regresa con su hermano para decirle que hizo todo lo posible. John muere ahogado en la tubería, y Scott poco después es tomado por servicios sociales para luego ser dado en adopción, y su apellido pasa a ser Shelby. La madre de Scott y John había quedado muy dolida por ya no tener a ninguno de sus dos hijos, pero durante un tiempo trató de mantener contacto con Scott para demostrarle que no se olvidaba de él, pero dichos encuentros no se pudieron dar más luego de cierto punto, pues Ann Sheppard empieza a decaer en salud, y en algún momento desarrolla Alzheimer, por lo que jamás vuelve a ver a su hijo. El padre de Scott no vuelve a aparecer ni se hace ninguna mención de qué fue de él luego de la muerte de John, pero Scott lo recordaría toda su vida con un profundo rencor.

Scott logró tener una vida aparentemente normal, se convirtió en policía y llegó a ser un integrante bastante importante, y el reloj de oro que todavía retirado usaba era muestra de ello (incluso Carter Blake, o sea Yue, reconocía su trayectoria, algo poco común de su parte), pero al cabo de un tiempo se retira y se gana la vida como detective privado, aunque, aparte de su reloj, también conserva su uniforme.

La segunda parte de la historia de Scott comienza precisamente cuando la vida de Ethan (Kagami) da aquel giro tan brusco: Ethan se atraviesa en el camino de un auto para salvar al mayor de sus hijos, Jason, de ser arrollado, pero sus intentos resultan ser en vano, pues Jason igual muere, mientras que Ethan queda en coma durante seis meses, y Scott resultó estar entre los testigos de la tragedia. Ver la disposición de Ethan de sacrificarse a cambio de la vida de su hijo hizo que algo despertara dentro de Scott, una obsesión por encontrar a alguien que hiciera lo que su propio padre no hizo más de treinta años atrás. Quería encontrar a un padre que hiciera lo mismo que hizo Ethan, y que fuera capaz de salvar a su hijo. El asesino del origami nace en ese momento, pero pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que cobrara a su primera víctima, recreando en cierto modo los hechos que llevaron a la muerte de John.

El concepto del asesino del origami viene basado en el asesino del zodiaco, y el modus operandi de las pruebas se basan en algunas series de terror como _Saw_ , aunque supongo que, si vieron las películas o han sabido ver los memes de Jigsaw, bien podrían haber visto cierto parentezco. Scott Shelby es un personaje que resulta ser mucho más complejo de lo que parece en un principio, y en este punto se descubre que, junto con Ethan, él es parte central (pero casi invisible) de la historia.

Ahora bien, si se preguntan cómo le hacía Scott para secuestrar a los niños, la respuesta ya les fue dada, pero si no se dieron cuenta, aquí se los digo: Él solía ser policía, y pese a que estaba retirado desde diez años atrás, él conservaba el uniforme. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir vestido de policía y llamar la atención de algún niño extraviado que se encontrara, y entonces empezaba el juego, como bien diría Jigsaw, tal y como ocurre al momento de secuestrar a Shaun, cuando Ethan pierde completamente la conciencia y descuida a su hijo.

Ya les di la explicación sobre la historia de Scott Shelby y sobre cómo se convirtió en el asesino fotográfico. También saben sobre el papel que le di a Soujiro en esta histora ¿Qué opinión les merece esto? Sé que los cambios que tuve que implementar fueron grandes, pero en su momento tenía que informarme bien sobre lo que tenía que hacer, y lo cortos que eran los capítulos hechos por _AsFoxger_ me hizo llegar al final de su desarrollo demasiado rápido, aparte que estoy acostumbrado a imponerme a hacer las cosas a contrarreloj. Así son las cosas.

Hasta otra


	93. Chapter 93

Nuevamente les saludo, lectores incomprendidos. Luego de la revelación de la identidad del asesino fotográfico, vamos con Misao nuevamente. Será un capítulo digno de recordar, que se los digo yo.

Había tomado en cuenta que Soujiro Izumi ya no vivía en el mismo sitio que antes, por lo que Misao le había pedido a Hiyori y Patricia la ubicación actual de él, y ahora estaba frente al edificio donde él vivía. Sabía que se enfrentaba a un peligro que no alcanzaba a medir, pero por Kagami no pensaba rendirse. Ya había pasado por bastantes penas para echarse atrás en ese momento, así que Misao no pierde tiempo para entrar en el edificio, que así al menos no tendría que lidiar con aquella lluvia que la tenía totalmente calada.

Su objetivo era comprobar a Soujiro, la persona que ahora perfilaba como el sospechoso que tendría que confirmar. Si él era el asesino fotográfico, entonces tendría que detenerlo y averiguar como sea la ubicación de Tsukasa. Falta muy poco tiempo para permitirse dudar o ir a paso lento.

Sigue las indicaciones que le habían dado Hiyori y Patricia, encontrándose en el piso correcto y ante la puerta indicada. Se busca entonces una ganzúa que tenía. Le parecía sorprendente tener algo así. De mucho le había servido distraerse durante la preparatoria, buscando cualquier tontería que no tuviera directamente que ver con las materias de la escuela, y ahora encontraba los frutos de sus constantes evasivas. Era de esas cosas de las que se sentía orgullosa, pero que ni loca se le ocurriría ir a Ryoo para comentarlo, a riesgo de que algún profesor de allá fuera a tomar represalias en su contra.

─ Ok, aquí vamos. Espero que sea rápido.

Misao abre la puerta tras un par de intentos. Entra sin hacer ruido y siempre con los ojos abiertos, en caso de que Soujiro esté por allí. Ahora más que nunca era importante no cometer ningún error. Si realmente estaba en casa del asesino fotográfico, sabía que no había segundas oportunidades, no había suerte a la que acudir, ni milagros que esperar. Estando allí, Misao sólo podía salir vencedora o muerta. No había punto medio.

El apartamento en cuestión parecía bastante normal, y Soujiro no aparecía por ningún lado. Tal vez acababa de salir, pero Misao se mantiene todavía con todos sus sentidos activos. Cualquier detalle era fundamental, así que empieza a revisar lo que se encontraba.

Se encuentra un cubo de basura que por contenido sólo tenía un montón de cosas quemadas, todo imposible de distinguir. No tenía sentido buscar allí, además que resultaba ser un lugar demasiado evidente para tener pruebas concretas, así que Misao sigue buscando. Revisa en los cajones, debajo de la cama, en la cocina y cada uno de los estantes que allí estaban, en el baño, pero no lograba dar con nada útil o importante.

A medida que va avanzando, Misao va decepcionándose, creyendo por un momento que Mato habría estado equivocado, o quizá fuera ella la que había sacado conclusiones erradas sobre lo que estaba buscando. Pero estaba obligada a continuar, estar segura de estar errada o en lo correcto.

Pasan los minutos, pero no hay ningún indicio de nada. Misao concluye en que no había ninguna pista en ese lugar. Tal vez lo mejor era irse, pensaba, pero cuando ya se disponía a ello, se encuentra con un curioso detalle en un closet que estaba justo en la habitación de Soujiro. Tal vez se tratara de un casual y tonto reflejo, pero Misao se deja llevar por la curiosidad y abre el closet, encontrando una puerta. Misao se lleva una gran sorpresa. No esperaba encontrar algo así.

─ Debió instalar el closet después de mudarse ─ se dice a sí misma antes de retirar la ropa de en medio y abrir esa puerta.

Era algo que se escapaba completamente de las expectativas de Misao sobre lo que podría ver allí: Se encuentra con una pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba una pequeña colección de fotografías de escopetas con cartuchos de diferentes tipos, casi todos ellos lo bastante genéricos como para encajar con cualquiera de los modelos de arma presentes en las fotos. Misao no comprendía el por qué de esas fotos en ese lugar, pero aquello era lo de menos, y en eso entra para comprobar el lugar a fondo. Como el sitio era pequeño, no había mucho más que destacar fuera de las instantáneas, una cámara y una computadora que se encontraba al fondo.

Pensando que aquella computadora podría servir para dar con la ubicación exacta de Tsukasa, Misao trata de encenderla, pero en eso se encuentra que para iniciar sesión tiene que introducir una contraseña.

─ No me lo puedo creer. Ahora resulta que tengo que adivinar qué está pensando este viejo para ingresar... A ver, no me debo impacientar, que esto es importante ─ Misao respira hondo un par de veces y trata de pensar en la respuesta que necesitaba ─. Esto no puede sr tan complicado, no estoy entrando en una central de inteligencia ni nada por el estilo ¿Qué contraseña usaría yo para proteger mi sesión si usara esta computadora? Claro, es tan obvio que resulta tonto preguntar... ─ Misao mueve un poco los dedos antes de teclear ─ Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... ¡Y enter! ¿Quéee? ─ la pantalla arroja error de contraseña ─ ¿Y para qué quiere tanta seguridad? Este lugar de por sí es casi indetectable... No, no pierdas la cabeza, que todavía hay alternativas... Tal vez sí...

La segunda opción de Misao es escribir el nombre de Konata. Al presionar enter, Misao cierra fuertemente los ojos, y al abrirlos otra vez nota que la sesión ya estaba abierta. Resopla con alivio, y entonces procede a realizar la búsqueda que se había propuesto. Al principio se complica un poco la cosa, pero pronto consigue precisamente lo que quería.

─ ¿Es ahí? ¿Cómo es que...?

Las coordenadas de la zona de reclusión de las víctimas resultaba ser precisamente la anterior casa de Soujiro y Konata, y en la pantalla aparece la casa en estado de abandono y notablemente deteriorada. Según una corta reseña que aparece al pie de la imagen, Soujiro había vendido la casa poco después de la muerte de Konata, pero los nuevos propietarios no se sintieron a gusto allí y abandonaron el lugar sin molestarse en vender la casa ni nada. Entonces Soujiro habría regresado algunos meses después, cuando ya había tomado a su primera víctima, y tomó la casa para llevar a cabo su encierro, donde la chica secuestrada tendría forzosamente que esperar a ser rescatada, pero como nadie llegó, la chica termina muriendo de deshidratación y hambre. Soujiro había conseguido algunos modelos de escopeta en ese tiempo y los esconde en el interior de la casa, y los pone a prueba sobre la víctima ya muerta, y desde allí se había establecido la forma en que operaría como el asesino fotográfico.

─ Así es como lo hace. Esa es la razón de las fotos ─ Misao mira todas las fotos de escopetas que estaban detrás de ella ─. Fotografía las escopetas para acordarse de sus escondites y para comprobar cuáles son las más adecuadas para disparar a los cadáveres. No necesito más, que con esto puedo denunciarlo...

Ya había tardado mucho en ese lugar, así que se dirige a la puerta y sale, pero al momento que pone un pie fuera del closet, Misao se encuentra a Soujiro frente a ella, apuntándole con una pistola. Se suponía que nada debía salir mal. Era todo o nada, y ya se presentaba el primer gran problema. Desde luego que Misao se asusta, pues sabía que al mínimo movimiento en falso recibiría un disparo a quemarropa en la cabeza.

─ Entra otra vez ─ ordena Soujiro ─. Ahí te vas a quedar.

─ Lo que estás haciendo es algo completamente absurdo ─ le advierte Misao ─. Comprendo que te doliera la muerte de tu hija, pero cometer esta locura no te la va a devolver. Sólo estás logrando que tu propio dolor se extienda a gente que no ha tenido nada que ver. Reflexiona un poco, que todavía estamos a tiempo para rescatar a la hermanita de Hiiragi.

Pero por desgracia no consigue convencer a Soujiro. Podría haber visto un resquicio de duda, pero él se mantiene firme y le sigue apuntando para obligarla a entrar otra vez a la habitación secreta. Misao no ve otra alternativa que obedecer, y estar otra vez allí escucha que Soujiro bloquea completamente la puerta. Aquello definitivamente no podría ir peor, o tal vez sí, pues pocos segundos después Misao empieza a oler humo. Palidece de miedo, pues comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

─ Un incendio… Va a eliminarme junto con todas las pruebas…

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Es en la parte del armario que se desvela que Scott se vestía como policía para atraer la atención de los niños que secuestraba. Otra cosa es que en _Heavy Rain_ , dependiendo de qué decidas revisar, puedes encontrar muchas cosas pertenecientes a Scott, como por ejemplo una pistola (que por alguna razón Madison no agarra), una placa policial y un inhalador, pues él tiene como principal problema que es asmático. Creo que era importante señalar estos pequeños detalles, además que la habitación secreta en realidad tiene criaderos automatizados de orquídeas, en vez de fotografías de escopetas. Ese era otro de los detalles que no consulté en su momento con _AsFoxger_ , pero tampoco creo que sea nada para lamentarse demasiado.

Hasta otra


	94. Chapter 94

¡Ya estamos de vuelta, listos para ver cómo le va a Misao ante su misión casi imposible de superar el problema en que se encuentra! Estamos en una parte bastante determinante para el destino de la historia, y aquí se los dejo.

El humo empieza a asomarse debajo de la puerta, Misao se aleja asustada. El hecho de que el humo llegara así de rápido indicaba que Soujiro habría rociado combustible por todo el lugar, o que empezó el fuego cerca del armario. En cualquier caso, Misao tenía en cuenta que el humo se iba a apoderar de esa habitación en cuestión de segundos, por lo que no tenía la opción de quedarse esperando a que ocurriera un milagro. Ya había tenido suficientes milagros durante los últimos días, y puede que haya con eso agotado la cuota de toda su vida.

Abrir la puerta no era una opción. Si Soujiro movió de forma inteligente sus piezas, no solamente debería haber tapado la puerta, sino que preparase el fuego de forma que Misao se llevara una desagradable sorpresa si conseguía abrir la puerta. Era raro que la castaña pensase en esa posibilidad, pero ahora que la esbozaba, lo que le quedaba era buscar otra manera de escapar, aunque tenía el problema de que no había otra salida a la vista.

─ A ver, a ver... ─ Misao se lleva las manos a la cabeza, tratando desesperadamente de lograr algo en su mente ─ Si este sitio forma parte del apartamento, entonces debería haber un punto en que las paredes se tornen delgadas. En ese punto debería pensar que hay una habitación al otro lado, por lo que sería capaz de atravesarla. Ok, ese es el plan...

Lo mejor que tenía para usar como mazo era una de las máquinas del ordenador, así que lo agarra y le quita de un tirón todos los cables que tenía. Era una idea bastante buena, pero ahora tenía el siguiente reto, y era encontrar la zona donde la pared fuese más delgada.

Va tanteando con cuidado pero con rapidez. Estaba pendiente del grosor de las paredes, pasando lateralmente de un lado a otro, hasta que siente un sitio casi hueco en la pared. Era el lugar ideal para probar a abrir un agujero, así que Misao agarra el aparato que sacó y empieza a golpear con una de sus aristas. El primer golpe no hace nada, ni el segundo, pero la castaña no estaba dispuesta a detenerse, por lo que insiste en golpear. El humo estaba tomando cada vez más lugar dentro de la habitación, siendo cuestión de tiempo que el aire dentro quede totalmente viciado. Ya Misao tenía dificultades para respirar adecuadamente, pero eso mismo le incitaba a intentarlo con más fuerza.

─ Cede ya, pared. No te hagas la dura tanto tiempo, que me voy a morir quemada en este sitio.

Golpea con todas sus fuerzas, y esta vez sí consigue abrir un boquete en la pared. Golpea nuevamente, y el agujero crece, gracias a que las orillas ya venían debilitadas por los incesantes golpes. Era lo que Misao necesitaba ver, y con algunos intentos más consigue abrir lo suficiente la pared para que ella pueda pasar al otro lado. En ese momento se trepa para llegar al otro lado, cayendo en el baño.

─ Vaya suerte, ya salí, pero ahora tengo que ver cómo está afuera...

Misao se acerca a la puerta y la abre con una patada para que el fuego no le diera de lleno. Lo que ve la horroriza, pues el apartamento entero ya estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, no dejando ninguna alternativa visible para escapar de allí. Estaba en una situación realmente desesperada, y poner un pie fuera del baño le significaría exponerse al infierno que se alzaba frente a ella, por lo que trata de poner en marcha un plan que se le ocurre.

Afortunadamente el acceso al agua no estaba cerrado, así que Misao abre al máximo la regadera y se moja de pies a cabeza, procurando no dejar nada de sí misma ni su ropa que quedase seca. Era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento para enfrentar el mar de fuego fuera del baño. Ya lista, Misao sale y va dando saltos para evitar tocar directamente el fuego. El calor y el humo ya eran insoportables de entrada, y aquello no hacía más que empeorar a cada segundo que pasaba. Misao encuentra la ventana de la sala y la abre a toda prisa, para así tener algo de aire respirable y que se dispersara el humo, aparte que de ese modo lograría despejar un poco su campo de visión. Al regresar la cabeza dentro del apartamento, Misao descubre un tanque de gas que estaba justo en medio de la mesa, y sobre dicho tanque había un pequeño termómetro que estaba indicando, con colores, el punto al que tendría que llegar el tanque para que el gas en su interior explotara.

─ ¡Ese viejo está loco! Quiere asegurarse de que desaparezca como sea.

Vuelve a asomarse por la ventana, pensando en saltar para salvarse, pero se encuentra que estaba demasiado alto. Saltar podría significar un suicidio, y ella no podría hacer nada más para ayudar a Kagami ni a nadie. Tenía que pensar en otra forma de escaparse, pero lo único que veía era que tenía que salir.

El camino hacia la puerta estaba totalmente obstaculizado por las llamas, y el tanque sobre la mesa iba llegando a su punto crítico lento pero seguro. Misao no podía escapar, pero todavía tenía una esperanza.

─ Espero que esto funcione. Ahora más que nunca mis ideas deben ser buenas.

Misao, esquivando el fuego, corre hasta la cocina y se dirige hasta el refrigerador, tira todo el contenido del mismo de manera desordenada y se mete allí para luego cerrar la puerta. El microambiente fresco del refrigerador serviría para sobrevivir al calor intenso que generaría la explosión, aunque tendría que quedarse allí de forma obligada hasta que todo pasara. El tiempo transcurría a una velocidad exageradamente lenta, pero sólo quedaba esperar y rezar que aquello funcionara.

* * *

En la calle todo iba normal, con la única excepción de una larguísima humareda que salía de una ventana en el edificio de apartamentos que todos estaban mirando en aquel momento. Era preocupante, y ya muchos habían llamado a los bomberos para que llegasen, y en eso ocurre una explosión que hace que todos se cubran con los brazos o se tiren al suelo. El ruido resulta ensordecedor, y la ventana, junto con algunos trozos de pared, salen despedidos con violencia. La gente se escandalizaba y se preguntaba lo que estaba pasando, temiendo que las personas en el interior del apartamento, sean quienes sean, hallan muerto en la explosión.

Luego de algunos minutos, algunos testigos ven a una chica castaña saliendo. Parecía aturdia y tosía bastante, pero por lo demás parecía que estaba bien. Pero a Misao no le importaba la atención de la gente. Se apoya en un auto y espera a recuperar el ritmo ordinario de su respiración.

─ Eso fue... demasiado...

En ese momento Misao escucha una sirena de policía acercándose. Si iban a interrogarla para que dijese dónde estaba Kagami, ya ella no estaba en la capacidad de escapar, por lo que simplemente se queda allí mientras trata de recuperarse. Lo que no se esperaba era que la policía que sale de la patrulla no trata de detenerla, sino que le presta ayuda.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está el hombre que vive en el apartamento que se está quemando? ─ era Yui, y se notaba muy preocupada.

─ Ese hombre... él es el asesino fotográfico. Él secuestró a la hermanita de Hiiragi...

─ Entonces resultó ser verdad ─ se lamenta Yui ─ ¿Tanto le afectó la muerte de Konata? ¿Por qué no consideré necesario buscar ayuda profesional cuando se había deprimido al comienzo?

─ ¿Lo conoces? ─ Misao en ese momento tenía aún la vista borrosa, pero sabía que Yui era confiable.

─ Es mi tío. Tal vez no sepas de mí, o no te acuerdas, pero sé que estudiaste en la misma escuela que mi prima y mi hermana pequeña. Supongo que conoces a Yutaka Kobayakawa.

─ ¿E-eres la hermana de Yu-chan? ¿O sea que eres la prima de la enanita... quiero decir de Konata?

─ Exactamente ─ Yui le da unas palmadas en la espalda para ayudar a Misao, puesto que vuelve a toser ─ ¿No sabes a dónde fue mi tío? Tenemos que impedir que siga con esto. Esta locura ha llegado demasiado lejos, y no quiero que manche sus manos con más sangre de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

─ Él... tiene a Tsukasa en la casa donde vivía la enanita. Está usando su antigua casa para confinar a sus víctimas, y estoy segura de que Hiiragi va hacia allá.

─ Entendido. Entonces ven conmigo, para así...

─ Mejor déjame aquí. No pierdas tiempo y energía, que Hiiragi y su hermanita te necesitan más ─ le responde Misao con seriedad ─. Ya iré yo más tarde para ayudar, pero por ahora apresúrate.

Yui no ve otra alternativa que dar media vuelta y regresar entonces a su patrulla para dirigirse a toda prisa al lugar que Misao le había indicado. La castaña por su parte saca su teléfono mientras se apoyaban en el mismo auto, y decide llamar a Kagami, o mejor dicho, al teléfono de Konata, y Kagami alcanza a responderle.

─ _¿Qué ocurre, Kusakabe?_

─ Hiiragi, ¿ya sabes dónde está tu hermanita?

─ _Sí. Descubrí que está en la casa donde solía vivir Konata ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

─ Quiero advertirte que tengas cuidado. Su padre es el asesino fotográfico, y tengo el presentimiento de que va hacia allá.

─ _¿Él fue...? ¿Por qué?_

─ Ni idea. Parece que se le volaron los tapones con la muerte de su hija. En todo caso quiero que estés alerta. Conseguí advertirle a la prima de la enanita, y ella irá a ayudarte.

─ _Entendido. En ese caso me voy apurando para salvar a Tsukasa_.

─ Trataré de ir también para ayudar.

Sin despedirse, Misao cuelga la llamada y se dedica a descansar un poco más. Pensaba que más tarde, posiblemente cuando todo termine, tendría que llamar también a Hiyori y Patricia. Estaba segura que no dejarían ir una primicia de semejante calibre.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

En este capítulo me dediqué a arreglar unos cuantos detalles con respecto al juego de _Heavy Rain_ : En el juego, a no ser que Madison averiguara (de una forma no especificada) a Norman Jayden, se supone que no sabe nada de él, pero cuando ella sobrevive a la explosión tiene la opción de llamarlo, y además se señala que Norman es el único en el cuerpo de policía en quien ella puede confiar. Es posible que en el juego tuvieran alguna forma de interactuar, las combinaciones posibles de acción son incontables, pero jamás vi que entre ellos hubiera el más mínimo contacto antes de la escena de Madison infiltrándose en el apartamento de Scott, por lo que me extraña muchísimo que tuviera la opción de llamarlo, como sí es más lógico que piense en llamar a Ethan, que posiblemente sea la última esperanza que tenga para ubicar bien a Shaun (digo posiblemente, pues _Willyrex_ había acertado con la selección de la dirección, aparte que Madison se le muere en la escena de este capítulo al elegir saltar por la ventana; y _Richarbetacode_ ni siquiera necesitó hacer la selección al tener todas las letras, y fue con él que vi aquella posibilidad que se me hizo tan extraña. Lo repito, tal vez sea por la capacidad de Madison de obtener información de todos lados que supo de Norman, pero como eso no se señala de forma visible, no me terminó de convencer. Como sea, nos vemos para el próximo capítulo, que los personajes principales van a reunirse finalmente.

Hasta otra


	95. Chapter 95

Nuevamente hola. A mí se me ha hecho bastante prolongado el tiempo pasado desde el último capítulo anterior, así que escribo esto casi con prisa. Aquí se los dejo.

El vecindario donde solía vivir Konata había cambiado poco desde la última vez que Kagami había pasado cerca. Pese al sombrío aspecto que concedía el encapotado del cielo a las casas que se encontraban presentes, era notorio el cuidado que los vecinos habían tenido para mantener en orden las casas y los jardines. En otras circunstancias, Kagami habría sentido que viajaba en el tiempo, pero en esa ocasión era lo que menos le importaba.

La antigua casa de la familia Izumi, muy al contrario que el resto, sí se notaba bastante cambiada, o si se prefiere, deformada. La casa evidenciaba un estado de abandono lamentable, no se veía que nadie le hubiera prestado la más mínima atención desde hace tiempo. Kagami por un momento piensa en Konata y las veces que había pasado a visitarla. Eran días en que la casualidad y las risas existían en su vida, antes de que aquella tragedia la marcara de aquella forma tan grave.

Habiendo llegado al frente de la casa que pretendía alcanzar, Kagami se baja del auto y va a la puerta corriendo. No sabía qué tanto habría cambiado la casa por dentro, pero confiaba en recordar lo bastante bien la estructura para poder encontrar pronto a Tsukasa. Tenía menos de quince minutos para salvar a Tsukasa antes de ser ella quien muriese, así que tenía que darse prisa y esperar lograr el objetivo.

─ ¡Tsukasa! ¡Tsukasa! ─ llama con desesperación, una y otra vez, mientras atravesaba el salón corroído y destrozado ─ ¿Dónde estás, Tsukasa? ¡TSUKASA!

No tuvo ninguna respuesta, y Kagami estaba segura de que no habría sitio en la casa donde su voz no se pudiera escuchar. Supuso por un momento que Tsukasa estaría inconsciente en ese momento. Eso era indicativo de que tenía el tiempo en contra. Tres días son suficientes para morir literalmente de sed, independientemente de las circunstancias, y era muy improbable que el asesino fotográfico tuviera especial consideración con Tsukasa. No quedaba de otra que correr por todos lados, aguzando la vista en cada rincón que se encontrara, y sin dejar de llamar a su hermana. El miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

─ ¡TSUKASA! ¡RESPONDE, TSUKASA! ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁS!

Nada. La búsqueda no podría haber durado más de dos minutos, cuanto mucho, pero a Kagami se le hacía eterna. Temía que fuera demasiado tarde. Sube al segundo piso y revisa todas las habitaciones, gritando el nombre de su hermana con todas sus fuerzas. Nada más importaba. Vuelve a bajar, y al estar en la cocina se encuentra con un agujero que no había notado antes, no comprendiendo por qué lo había pasado por alto, pero igual decide saltar allí, no importándole que no sabía qué había.

Era un sitio completamente nuevo aquel al que estaba ingresando, pero la débil iluminación de allí daba a entender que no estaba allí por casualidad. Era un lugar válido para avanzar, y Kagami lo hace asimismo. Poco después llega al sitio que estaba esperando, Tsukasa estaba al final del túnel, en una habitación con paredes de tierra y lodo. Era impresionante que todo aquello no se viniera abajo por las lluvias, pero ese detalle no era importante. Lo que realmente importaba es que finalmente la había encontrado, y Kagami la alcanza con desesperación.

Se encontraba desmayada, y sus manos estaban atadas con esposas a una silla vieja y oxidada, seguramente la misma en la que habrían muerto las demás víctimas. Kagami busca algo para romper las esposas, pues no encontraba las llaves por ningún lado. Ve una palanca con la que podría forzar las esposas, así que lo toma y empieza a usarlo, introduciéndolo en la parte que estaban unidas a la silla. Al primer intento no lo logra, pero no tenía pensado rendirse, pero al momento en que estaba por hacer el segundo intento, Kagami escucha unos pasos acercarse. No le hizo ninguna falta voltear, ya sabía de quién se trataba.

─ Después de todo este tiempo, de entre tantas personas que han intentado salvar a las chicas, es irónico que seas precisamente tú la primera que llega ─ la voz de Soujiro sonaba bastante seria, mirando de forma grave a Kagami ─. Han pasado dos años que he estado esperando este momento, y pensar que la persona por quien empecé todo esto sea quien lo logre.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué no fuiste directamente a mí, si lo que quieres es vengarte? ─ cuestiona Kagami, igual de seria ─ ¿Llegaste tan lejos y mataste a tantas chicas por Konata?

─ ¿Por Konata? ¿Crees que mis motivos son simplemente por la muerte de mi hija y ya? ─ Soujiro dejaba salir un tono más crudo ─ No fue que Konata se murió de gripe, y eso tú lo sabes bien. Esto no se trató de algo que vino de forma natural. Konata se murió a raíz de una confesión de tu parte. No creas que no me enteré, que no investigué a fondo el contexto tras su muerte. Quisiste decirle que estabas enamorada de ella, y estaba a punto de decirte que sí ─ Kagami se queda de piedra ante la revelación del hombre ─. No pudiste escoger un peor momento para confesarte ante Konata que en un día de lluvia, dentro de un autobús y en una zona donde mantenerse de pie y sin sostén alguno era prácticamente un suicidio. No habría pasado nada si lo hubieses intentado antes del viaje de vuelta, o cuando estuvieran todas a salvo en la escuela, o en el hospital, que seguramente habría quedado mejor parada en la seguridad del asiento. No, tuvo que ser precisamente en ese momento. No fue solo que se murió mi hija, se murió por tu idiotez, y con su muerte he perdido todo lo que quedaba de aquella familia que con tanto dolor y cariño deseé formar.

Kagami sentía cómo se arrugaba por dentro mientras escuchaba cada palabra de Soujiro. No encontraba la manera adecuada de responder a las palabras de Soujiro, y sabía que él la miraba con un profundo desprecio a causa de su descuido al momento de decirle a Konata que la amaba, y la cosa era todavía peor, pues ahora finalmente conocía la respuesta de Konata, aquella por la que tanto se había mortificado por no conocerla. De pronto sentía que hubiera sido mejor que Konata hubiera querido decirle que no, pues ahora se sentía más culpable que antes.

─ Yo… la verdad es que sí lo hice mal. Durante estos dos años no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en lo mal que salió todo, y en la culpa que siento por la muerte de Konata ─ confiesa con amargura ─. Más de una vez sentí que la vida no tenía sentido. Le confesé al psicólogo una vez que deseaba morir, pero siempre me incitaba a que no lo hiciera, que por lo menos pensara en el dolor que le causaría a mi familia.

─ Claro, esa es la respuesta más obvia. Ese es un apoyo que nadie me pudo dar. No tengo esposa ni hijos por los cuales deba dar absolutamente nada ─ Soujiro se acerca a Kagami ─. He llevado a cabo los asesinatos, como perfectamente puedes ver, impulsado por una ira que muchas veces me rebasa, cuando en realidad eres tú la persona de la que realmente he deseado desquitarme. El problema es que hasta ahora no había podido enfrentarte adecuadamente, y la única vez que te vi fue cuando enloqueciste. No puedo matar a una persona que no tiene la menor idea de dónde está parada, no es manera de vengarme y cumplir finalmente las exigencias de mis impulsos y mi rabia, y por ello terminé secuestrando a tu hermana.

─ Pues ya me tienes. Tsukasa no debe estar metida en esto. Ella no merece morir. Yo seré quien te plante cara, y no me voy a esconder.

Soujiro y Kagami se miran por unos segundos. Se escucha un trueno, y ninguno de los dos se da por enterado.

─ Entonces suéltala. Ahí la tienes, y entonces ya sabes que debes responder ante mí, Kagami.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

El momento crítico, la antesala de la batalla final contra el asesino fotográfico, ya se ha dado. Viene un momento tenso y demás, y ustedes lo van a presenciar en Full HD 720p 60fps. Nos vemos muy, pero muy pronto.

Hasta otra


	96. Chapter 96

Saludos nuevamente. La gran batalla empieza a partir de aquí. Será un momento lleno de drama y peligro, pero simplemente mencionarlo no basta, así que mejor empiezo.

Kagami le da la espalda a Soujiro para dedicarse de lleno a salvar a Tsukasa. Las esposas estaban bastante duras, pero no estaba dispuesta a detenerse por nada.

Soujiro por su parte se la quedaba mirando, esperando a que Kagami lograra soltar a su hermana. Fue complicado, pero Kagami consiguió romperlas, y de ese modo podía sacar a su hermana de aquel lugar.

Ver aquella escena causó un terrible sentimiento en Soujiro. Ante sus ojos se vislumbraba aquel momento y lugar en que su hija murió. Pensar en que Kagami no estuvo allí para salvarla estaba golpeando fuerte en su cabeza, el odio y la rabia contenidos estaba empezando a nublar nuevamente su mente. Dentro de sí existía un fuerte deseo de eliminar a Kagami, iba perdiendo la razón, y en lugar de ello el impulso de matar iba ganando espacio. Había estado esperando dos años para vengar a su hija, y ahí estaba la oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando. No podía dejar pasar ese gran momento que se le estaba presentando, así que saca su pistola cuando Kagami trataba de llevarse a rastras a su hermana.

Pese a la inanición, Tsukasa pesaba demasiado para que Kagami se la pudiera llevar cargando, además que los daños que resentía su cuerpo no le habrían dejado intentado hacer algo tan esforzado, así que no tenía de otra que arrastrarla como pudiera. A causa de ello, ni siquiera veía a Soujiro que se encontraba detrás de ella, preparándose para dispararle, pero cuando el hombre ya estaba listo para tirar del gatillo, Yui aparece y lo empuja con todo su cuerpo, logrando que su disparo fuese errado. Kagami se sobresalta al escuchar el tiro, y por ello voltea a mirar.

─ ¡Llévate a Tsukasa rápido! ¡Yo me encargo de mi tío!

─ ¿Qué...? No, no puedes tú sola...

─ ¡No insistas, Kagami! ¡Como policía que soy, debes seguir mis indicaciones como autoridad!

Kagami estaba un tanto confundida. Bien podría ser por todo el agotamiento físico, mental y emocional que cargaba, pero no podía perder el tiempo contradiciendo lo que Yui le estaba diciendo. Como puede se lleva a Tsukasa, mientras que Yui se queda en aquel lugar encarando a Soujiro.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ dice, con la tristeza reflejándose en cada parte de su rostro ─ ¿Tanto te dolió la muerte de Konata? ¿De verdad crees que haciendo esto vas a encontrar el alivio que necesitas?

─ No lo comprendes, Yui...

─ ¡Claro que entiendo lo que pasa, tío! Pero eso no es excusa. Sólo causas dolor a otros a cambio de nada. No debes seguir con esta locura, tío.

─ No puedo hacer eso ─ le responde Soujiro ─. Créeme que lo intenté por ti y por Yu-chan, pero eso no ha sido posible. Esto no se acabará hasta que vea a Kagami muerta.

─ En ese caso no puedo hacer otra cosa que detenerte, tío. De verdad lo lamento...

─ No, no puedo dejarme capturar, Yui.

─ ¿Qué dices?

Soujiro sale corriendo por un pasillo lateral que había pasado desapercibido para Yui, y ésta va a la persecución de su tío, esperando capturarlo pronto.

* * *

Kagami por su parte consigue llevar a Tsukasa hasta la cocina de la casa. Las fuerzas le estaban flaqueando, pero al menos ya había logrado hacer la parte difícil. No tenía idea de si tenía a Soujiro tras ella, pero eso no le importaba. En su mente sólo existía la idea de salvar a su hermana como sea.

Tenía que buscar algo de agua para ayudar a Tsukasa, lo que fuera que pudiera permitirle salvarla de la deshidratación. Tal vez la cocina tuviera lo que necesitaba, pues era de lo muy poco que no había quedado en ruinas en esa casa. Kagami busca con desesperación, logrando encontrar una botella de agua y comprueba que sea potable antes de intentar dársela a Tsukasa. Es ese poquito de agua estaba la última esperanza para ayudar a Tsukasa, así que Kagami toma su cabeza y trata de hacerla beber un poco. Tsukasa no responde, y Kagami se aterraba. Esa inercia de parte de su hermana le hacía temer lo peor.

─ N-no... no me dejes, Tsukasa. No me dejes tú también...

Vuelve a darle algo de agua, queriendo dar con alguna reacción de su parte, pero nada estaba pasando. Las manos de Kagami le temblaban a causa del miedo. No quería pensar que su hermana estuviera muerta. El pánico y el dolor amenazaban con volverla loca en ese momento, y sus manos se sostenían fuertemente a Tsukasa, como si así esperase que reaccionara. Y es que estaba desesperada por hayar alguna señal, la que sea.

─ Despierta, Tsukasa... Por favor no me abandones. He hecho de todo para llegar a ti, así que no puedes morir aquí, no así ¡Despierta, Tsukasa! Por favor abre los ojos...

* * *

Frente a la casa se concentran varios escuadrones del cuerpo de policía, y Yue estaba al frente de todos ellos. Gracias a los informes recibidos a lo largo de la operación que habían estado llevando a cabo a lo largo del día, habían logrado hacerle seguimiento a Kagami. Muchos de los policías en un principio estaban ante la idea de que iban a detener a Kagami y llevarla a la cárcel, pero...

─ Preparen sus armas todos ─ ordena Yue ─. En cuanto esa criminal asome su cara fuera de la protección de esa casa, quiero que todos disparen.

─ ¿Qué dijo? ─ cuestiona uno de los policías.

─ Nuestro deber es frenar de manera definitiva los actos perpetrados por el asesino fotográfico ─ empieza a argumentar Yue ─, y Kagami Hiiragi ha estado huyendo desde un primer momento, algo que claramente no haría alguien que confía en su propia inocencia, por lo que se ha venido resistiendo al arresto hasta ahora. Además... ─ una sonrisa amplia y retorcida se le dibuja mientras cierra lentamente los ojos ─ siempre he sido de esas personas que piensa que la mejor forma de evitar que un criminal vuelva a cometer sus fechorías es eliminándola. Los programas de reinserción social siempre tienen un índice de fallo, pero la muerte directa de los criminales tiene una efectiva del ciento por ciento de que ellos no vuelven a delinquir, y esa estadística no se puede cuestionar. Por esa razón, y aprovechando la potestad que me ha brindado el jefe, esa es mi orden para todos: En lo que Kagami Hiiragi aparezcan, que todos tiren a matar. El asesino fotográfico hoy se jacta de haber cobrado su última víctima.

Su idea era a todas luces siniestra. Yue tenía una mentalidad realmente macabra, pero desgraciadamente los policías no tenían opción de retar ni condicionar su autoridad. Sólo podían proceder acorde a la orden.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Les dije que este capítulo iba a ser tenso, y es que la parte de la batalla final, más allá de acción, lo que en realidad tiene es mucho drama y factor lacrimógeno. _Heavy Rain_ , según algunos estudios, hizo que muchos de sus jugadores lloraran, y más especialmente por el desarrollo o el desenlace de Ethan (Kagami). Claro que eso puede depender de la parte del juego en que estén y el final que acaban teniendo con él. Por cosas así es que tiempo atrás le revelé a _Gerendo01_ que tengo pensado hacer todos los finales de esta historia, claro que lo haré después de hacer el final principal de esta historia, y también especificaré las condiciones para que cada uno de esos finales se dé. Ya habiendo dado las explicaciones pertinentes, lo mejor será que me retire.

Hasta otra


	97. Chapter 97

Hoy toca capítulo, ¿no es así? Claro que toca, así que aquí se los dejo. El final está cerca, se los puedo asegurar.

Kagami hace todo lo que estaba en sus posibilidades, pero no conseguía que Tsukasa abriese los ojos. El sitio estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que era de suponer que estaba anocheciendo, aunque igual Kagami tenía la vista demasiado nublada para ver bien el rostro de su hermana de todos modos. Parecía que no tenía ya ninguna esperanza de salvarla, y se pone a llorar, abrumada por una intensa sensación de inutilidad. Se veía a sí misma como culpable de la muerte de su hermana, del mismo modo en que se había sentido culpable por la muerte de Konata.

En ese momento estaba tan sumida en el dolor que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. Sólo podía tomar la mano de Tsukasa y llorar, arrepentida por no haberse dejado ayudar por ella y no ser capaz de ayudarla y protegerla como se había jurado que lo haría. Sentía cómo perdía la única razón por la que, hasta ese momento, había decidido aferrarse todavía a la vida, el único consuelo que había podido tener en aquellos dos años.

Le parecía escuchar ruidos, pero no tenía idea de dónde provenían. Lo más probable era que vinieran de fuera, pero no llamaban mucho la atención. Tal vez eran ratas, o simplemente era un curioso caminando cerca. Incluso si se trataba de Soujiro, pues que viniera y terminara su trabajo con ella. No tenía ninguna razón y ni deseo de vivir, por lo que no opondría ninguna resistencia si pretendía asesinarla. Pero mientras su mente se sumergía en aquellas funestas ideas, siente un ligero y débil apretón en su mano. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, no le permitían ver nada con claridad, pero la sensación de sus manos no podían engañarla. Se trataba sin lugar a dudas de la mano de Tsukasa respondiendo a ella. No se podía tratar de una simple casualidad.

─ ¿T-Tsukasa...?

─ Onee... chan... ─ dice con un tono casi inaudible ─ Siempre supe... que vendrías por mí...

─ Tsukasa... Gracias al cielo estás viva... Debe ser un milagro...

La cara de Tsukasa era bastante lamentable, casi tanto como la de Kagami, pero incluso aquello no era suficiente para negar la sonrisa que esbozaba. Al momento en que Kagami se limpia los ojos, sentía que un brillo de esperanza surgía precisamente de aquella sonrisa, y no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. Sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad recorriendo el mismo infierno por salvarla, pero había valido la pena. Cada momento de dolor, de esfuerzo, finalmente le estaba brindando la recompensa que con tanta desesperación había buscado.

─ Onee-chan... Me cuesta respirar...

─ Oh, lo siento, Tsukasa ─ Kagami afloja su agarre para así darle la oportunidad a Tsukasa para que se recupere un poco ─ ¿Tienes sed, Tsukasa? ─ ésta asiente ligeramente, y Kagami le da agua para así ayudarla ─ Tengo que decirte algo importante, y debo decírtelo ahora ─ Kagami mira el cronómetro en su muñeca, señalando que su tiempo estaba por acabarse ─. Quiero decirte que te agradezco por nunca abandonarme, y sinceramente te pido perdón por no haberle dado el justo valor a todo lo que hiciste por mí. Tsukasa, tú eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en todos estos dos años que no he hecho otra cosa que sufrir. Debí darme cuenta antes de eso, pero ahora mismo es demasiado tarde para redimirme. Ojalá tuviera una nueva oportunidad, porque si así fuera, sin duda alguna te haría más caso, y finalmente trataría de buscar ser feliz, tal y como todo el tiempo lo habías querido. Fui muy tonta al dejarmme caer de esa forma. Estoy segura que tampoco Konata se sentiría alegre de verme así como he estado durante todo este tiempo.

─ ¿Por qué dices eso, onee-chan? ¿Qué está pasando?

Kagami no responde a la preocupada interrogante de su hermana, y simplemente vuelve a abrazarla, viendo cómo el contador llegaba a cero.

* * *

Soujiro y Yui habían llegado hasta un sitio bastante apartado de la casa de la que habían salido. Nadie había logrado darse cuenta de su carrera, pues habían estado atravesando callejones todo el rato, siendo prácticamente invisibles. Ambos se habían cansado de correr, y Yui no dejaba de mirar a su tío.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué tienes que llegar a este extremo, tío? ─ Yui estaba realmente dolida, no del todo segura de querer comprender lo que verdaderamente ocurría en la cabeza de Soujiro ─ Entiendo que lo hayas pasado mal por la muerte de Konata. Saber que perdiste a tu única hija no debió ser nada fácil, sin importar todo el tiempo que haya pasado... Pero no puedo entender qué te ha llevado a matar a tantas chicas ¿Qué pretendías hacer con eso? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

─ Entender el significado de la muerte de Konata ─ dice Soujiro, y Yui no consigue entender aquello ─. Yo... jamás pude comprender por qué tuvo que morirse. No quería decir nada para no preocuparte a ti ni a Yu-chan, pero esto es alo que me viene atormentando todo este tiempo. No comprendo por qué tuvo que ser así que pasó todo, por qué ella. No puedo estar tranquilo porque esas preguntas no me dejan, y no puedo tolerar que Kagami siguiera adelante luego de lo que pasó.

─ Estás viendo todo esto desde un enfoque erróneo. No puedes intentar hallar la respuesta asesinando a chicas inocentes, tío ─ la voz de Yui era de súplica, pero sabía que no era posible negociar con Soujiro ─. No puedo permitir que esto siga así. Debo arrestarte tío. Por favor no te resistas, que no quiero hacerte daño.

─ Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarme detener. Simplemente no te lo puedo dejar fácil ─ la respuesta de Soujiro decepciona bastante a Yui ─. Todavía no es el momento para terminar con todo esto. No podré dar con la respuesta que necesito hasta que tenga a Kagami al alcance.

─ ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer, asesinarla? ─ Yui pretende sacar su arma, pero se encuentra que no la tenía consigo en ese momento ─ No hay manera de que te sientas en paz derramando más sangre, tío. Si es así como realmente estás pensando, no me queda de otra que usar la fuerza para detenerte. Por mi honor como policía, no te puedo dejar ir, y aunque me vaya en la vida en ello, debo entregarte por ser el asesino fotográfico. Te pido que me perdones, pero así son las cosas.

Soujiro no cuestiona en absoluto las palabras de Yui. Sabía que era la verdad, y que él mismo había pasado a ser el enemigo a vencer. Pero no podía simplemente bajar los brazos y darse por vencido, por mucho que le diera la razón a su sobrina. El impulso de imponer "justicia" por la muerte de Konata seguía estando por encima de su propio raciocinio. Yui se lanza a su tio para inmovilizarlo, pero éste opone resistencia, obligándola a retroceder. La lluvia los empapaba de pies a cabeza, haciéndolos helarse del frío al estar ya a horas de la noche, pero eso no los detendría. Ambos iban a pelear y tratar de imponer su respectiva búsqueda de una solución al problema, y no había nadie que los pudiera detener ni que ayudase a ninguno de los dos. Esa era una pelea de uno contra uno, entre la agente de policía Yui Narumi contra el asesino fotográfico.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Esto todavía no se acaba, pero igual ya ustedes lo acaban de ver. La tensión sigue a tope y todo eso, pero tengo que dejarlo hasta este punto, y para el próximo capítulo vengo con más. Sé que quieren esto se alargue, pero yo soy de los que piensan que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar :p.

Hasta otra


	98. Chapter 98

Hola, jóvenes lectores (digo jóvenes, pero es porque ni les conozco xD). Es el momento de dejarles este capítulo, siguiendo con el momento culminante de esta historia.

Yui y Soujiro se miraban fijamente. Yui ya comprendía que Soujiro no pensaba dejarse capturar, y la verdad es que estaba en una terrible desventaja al no permitirse descansar del agotamiento ni curar los golpes recibidos. Su cuerpo resentía con saña, y tomaba en cuenta que lo más probable es que fracasara. Pero como policía, debía mantenerse firme y luchar contra su propio tío.

─ Después de todo lo que pasó, tío, me duele pensar que tengamos que pelear.

─ Lo sé, Yui. Tampoco yo quería llegar a este punto. Es que no puedo simplemente dejarme capturar sin haber visto antes lo que mis propias obras traen ─ confiesa Soujiro muy serio ─. No puedo dejar que esto se quede así. Tengo que...

─ ¿Tienes? Tío, tan solo mírate. Estás dejándote llevar por el impulso de la venganza, te has estado deshumanizando todo este tiempo ¿Tienes?

Soujiro aprieta su mandíbula y los puños. Las palabras de Yui eran casi más de lo que se sentía capaz de soportar, pero no podía doblegarse todavía. Se sentía en la necesidad de resistir a toda costa, pelear por su posibilidad de seguir adelante como sea. Ninguno de los dos estaba armado, así que por lo pronto dependían solamente de sus propias capacidades para sobrellevar el lugar y las circunstancias en que se encontraban.

Yui es la primera en dar un paso, dispuesta a darlo todo para detener a su tío, y éste esperaba a que llegara hasta él para llevar a cabo su evasión. También él sabía la ventaja en que se encontraba, pero no quería cantar victoria por ello.

Victoria era algo que ya sabía, desde dos años atrás, que jamás tendría derecho a cantar.

* * *

Los grupos de policías estaban a la espera todavía de cualquier movimiento sospechoso que pudiera provenir de la casa que tenían rodeada. Se podía ver a unos cuantos vecinos viendo asustados por las ventanas de las demás casas, comprendiendo que se estaba llevando a cabo una operación que muy probablemente terminaría en fatalidad, por lo que todos se mantenían escondidos, rogando mentalmente que nada malo termine pasando.

Yue estaba con los brazos cruzados, esperando pacientemente a que Kagami saliese. Sabía que ella no tenía escapatoria, y que sería cuestión de tiempo para que saliese para así ejecutarla de una vez por todas. Casi no podía contener las ganas de reír al pensar en ello, si incluso apretaba los dientes para que aquello no resultara demasiado descarado para los demás. Pero mientras tanto ella como los demás esperaban a que ocurriera aquello. Misao aparece cerca de allí. Debido a lo aturdida que había quedado luego de la explosión, ella misma sabía que sería un suicidio intentar llegar por su cuenta usando la moto, por lo que había recurrido a Hiyori y Patricia para que la llevaran en auto, habiendo conseguido una respuesta inmediata y satisfactoria. La mayoría de los policías ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la llegada del auto, aunque Misao claramente no tuvo ningún tipo de sigilo al momento de salir del auto y dirigirse corriendo a la casa.

─ ¡Espera, Misao-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ dice Hiyori asustada, al ver que no la iba a alcanzar.

─ Eso ha sido bastante precipitado ─ opina Patricia.

Misao no prestaba atención a nadie. Los policías se ven sorprendidos al momento en que la castaña pasaba a través de la formación sin voltear a mirarlos siquiera. Pensando que ella solamente venía buscando problemas, rápidamente la detienen.

─ ¡Suéltenme! ¡No saben lo que están haciendo!

─ Parece que la cómplice que ayudó a escapar al asesino fotográfico acaba de llegar ─ dice Yue dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante a Misao ─. No ha sido nada listo de tu parte venir de esa manera, aunque es comprensible, pues no tenías otra opción. Métanla en la patrulla, que también a ella nos la llevamos, por ayudar al asesino fotográfico en sus crímenes. Va a ser divertido averiguar en cuántos asesinatos participaste para así calcular tu tiempo pudriéndote en la celda más sucia que me encuentre.

Misao gruñe furiosa. No iba a permitir que una policía sin escrúpulos le impida salvar a Kagami. Ya demasiado ha venido arriesgando para bajar los brazos ahora, y en eso se acercan Hiyori y Patricia para ayudarla.

─ ¡Déjenla ir! ¡Están cometiendo un gravísimo error! ─ grita Hiyori para que los policías la vean ─ Kagami-san no es el asesino. Hemos hecho nuestra propia investigación, y sabemos con certeza que no fue ella.

─ Fuck yes! Kagami-san es solamente otra víctima en todo esto...

─ Ustedes no van a decirme cómo son las cosas. Yo soy la policía y ustedes no ─ dice Yue con dureza y soberbia ─. Háganse a un lado y dejen de estorbar, que aquí estamos en una operación para traer justicia y paz a la ciudad...

─ ¡A usted eso es lo que menos le importa! ─ replica Hiyori ─ Sólo pretende cerrar este caso por la vía más fácil, ignorando si eso realmente va a impedir que los asesinatos continúen. Ya hemos venido siguiendo este caso todo el tiempo, y ya hemos visto cómo usted y el jefe del cuerpo policial se llenan la boca delante de las cámaras para aparentar que lo tienen todo bajo control, cuando la realidad es que jamás fueron capaces de lograr nada, y ahora mismo no solo van a fracasar en capturar al culpable, sino que van a matar a alguien inocente.

─ ¡Métanlas a ambas junto con su amiguita! Esa ofensa no la pienso aguantar de parte de nadie.

Misao sólo alcanzaba a ver cómo más policías rodeaban a Hiyori y Patricia. Estaban dándolo todo para solucionar el problema, pero se notaba que aquella mujer que tenían al frente no estaba dispuesta a escuchar opiniones ni a razonar con nadie. Estaba claro que todo dependía de ella, así que pisa con fuerza el pie de uno de los policías que la tenían capturada para que así la soltara, repite la fórmula con el otro, y de inmediato reanuda su desesperada carrera a la antigua casa de la familia Izumi, y esta vez ningún policía consigue detenerla.

─ ¡Imbéciles! ─ vocifera Yue ─ Con esto han dejado que esa chica prevenga a Kagami Hiiragi. Máxima atención, pues en este caso es probable que pretendan tomar medidas antes de salir. No podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya.

* * *

Yui hace otro intento para atrapar a Soujiro, pero éste consigue esquivarla y deja que choque contra una pared. Estaban tan enfrascados en aquel forcejeo que no había espacio para pensar en otra cosa, aparte que, entre el agotamiento y la lluvia, la capacidad del cuerpo para responder a ideas más complejas se estaba volviendo bastante complicado.

Ya ambos se encontraban en una zona en la que una casa había sido recién demolida, y la estructura y los escombros del lugar representaban testigos mudos de aquel enfrentamiento, que claramente tendría que terminar en cualquier momento.

─ No deberías intentarlo más ─ dice Soujiro mirando seriamente a su sobrina ─. Esta es una pelea que no vas a ganar, así que mejor deberías dejarlo.

─ Eso es algo que no puedo hacer, no cuando hay vidas inocentes en riesgo ─ Yui estaba claramente en las últimas, pues tanto su cuerpo como su mente estaban cerca de ceder ante el agotamiento ─. Como policía, tengo el deber de ayudar a la gente y mantener la paz, incluso si con eso debo dar mi vida.

Soujiro aprieta los puños, molesto al ver la terquedad que mantenía Yui. Él sabía bastante bien lo mal que se encontraba su sobrina en ese momento, y seguir con aquello realmente podría matarla. Era algo que no quería, pero no encontraba la manera de escabullirse de ella mientras impedía que se inmolara por su sentido de justicia y paz. Opciones de escape le sobraban en aquellas ruinas en las que se encontraban, pero intentarlo implicaba un riesgo tremendo para Yui. Tenía que sacarla de allí como sea.

Pero estaba más que claro que Yui no tenía idea de qué pensaba su tío, pues nuevamente trata de atraparlo. Esta vez consigue agarrarlo desprevenido, y él trata de soltarse, pero en eso chocan contra un pilar que se encontraba bastante derruido, y el choque hace que terminara de ceder, haciendo caer todas las cosas que tenía arriba. Soujiro se da cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y en respuesta se suelta de Yui y la empuja con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que ella fuese dañada por el derrumbe, pero al hacerlo no tuvo tiempo de él mismo escapar. Yui, al momento en que se da cuenta, mira con horror cómo Soujiro era aplastado.

─ ¡Tíooooo!

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

No han sido pocas las veces que he recibido mensajes (tanto por reviews como por el Face) en los que me hablaban sobre la posibilidad de que los cuatro protagonistas de esta historia (Kagami, Soujiro, Misao y Yui) lleguen vivos hasta el final de la historia. La respuesta a ello es la siguiente: No. Es curioso, pero el juego de _Heavy Rain_ no permite llegar a un final en que los cuatro protagonistas lleguen vivos al final. Necesariamente debe morir por lo menos uno, aunque sí es posible llegar al epílogo de la historia y que todos terminen muertos, pero esos detalles los iré explicando cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Con respecto al enfrentamiento entre el policía y el asesino: La verdad es que la pelea en este fanfic queda obviamente nerfeada ¿Por qué? Simple: Se trata de dos personas emparentadas, ambas embargadas por el dolor (de una manera diferente, claro está), y ninguno de los dos se ha guardado rencor de manera mutua para al menos justificar una pelea más encarnizada. En el juego es distinto. Allí Norman Jayden y Scott Shelby se dan de todo: patadas, puñetazos, cabezazos, se lanzan chatarra... Y esta no es la única versión, pues también puede ser Madison quien pelee contra el asesino del origami, obviamente cambiando un poco las circunstancias, de modo que Norman muera antes o no consiga descubrir al asesino del origami, aparte que Madison no le avise sobre el paradero de Shaun. Pero al final el asesino del origami nunca es atrapado. Su destino es morir o vencer en la pelea, así de simple. Bueno, todavía esto no ha terminado, aún queda un par de detalles más antes de poner fin a esta escena, así que ya saben que vuelvo pronto.

Hasta otra


	99. Chapter 99

No creí posible que llegara el día (en serio, que esta historia se prolongó magníficamente xD), pero aquí estamos, en el equivalente del final del juego jugable (valga la expresión) de _Heavy Rain_. Luego de esto cabe esperar por la combinación de epílogos que van al caso, y luego presentaré los otros epílogos posibles. Ahora bien, empecemos.

El cronómetro de Kagami finalmente llega a cero, y Kagami abrazaba a Tsukasa, esperando su final en ese preciso instante, pero nada había ocurrido. Ni siquiera sentía una mínima molestia, lo cual le extrañaba bastante.

Abre los ojos, ve su propia mano mientras abría y cerraba su palma, notando que estaba de lo más normal ¿Acaso lo del veneno resultó ser una mentira? ¿Era simplemente una excusa para poner a prueba su valentía a la hora de salvar a Tsukasa? No se lo podía creer. Eso significaba que no iba a morir. Tenía una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Una risa nerviosa se le escapa de forma involuntaria.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, onee-chan? Me estás preocupando ─ dice Tsukasa en cuanto logra apenas soltarse del abrazo de Kagami.

─ Nada. No está pasando nada ─ dice Kagami con una sonrisa ─. Todo estará bien a partir de ahora. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Hace frío, y tú necesitas atención médica.

Tsukasa no protesta a las palabras de Kagami y se deja levantar para así dirigirse juntas a la puerta principal de la casa. Daba la impresión de que era la primera vez que Tsukasa podía ver el desastre al que fue reducida la casa de Konata, pues se notaba la tristeza en su gesto en cuanto se da cuenta de dónde se encontraban.

Pero ya habría el momento para lamentarlo. En ese momento lo importante era salir. Tsukasa estaba necesitada de atención.

* * *

Yui se quedaba mirando el lugar en que su tío había sido aplastado. Estaba bastante dolida por lo transcurrido, y por ello cae de rodillas. Cerca del pilar desplomado se podía ver el reloj de oro que Yui le había regalado. Seguramente se le había desprendido de la muñeca al momento que la había empujado.

─ Tío... ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Acaso estabas tan desesperado?

La lluvia es la única respuesta que recibe. Se lleva una mano a la frente, bastante triste por lo ocurrido, pero no podía tener mucho tiempo para ello. Lentamente se levanta y toma el reloj. Era todo lo que podía conseguir de él al final, y luego da media vuelta para regresar. Era tiempo de ayudar a Kagami. Aunque en ese momento le fuera muy difícil contenerse, no se podía permitir llorar antes de volver a casa.

* * *

Kagami había logrado llevar a rastras a su hermana, y ya la puerta estaba justo en frente, cuando ambas ven que Misao había entrado de manera sorpresiva.

─ ¡Espera un momento, Hiiragi! ─ urge Misao con los ojos bien abiertos ─ No salgas todavía. La policía está allá afuera, y la loca que vimos en el motel ha dado la orden de que abran fuego en lo que te asomes.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando, onee-chan? ─ Tsukasa miraba a una y otra, claramente confundida.

─ Han pasado muchas cosas desde que fuiste secuestrada, Tsukasa. Lo mejor será explicarte después, cuando el momento sea mejor ─ le responde Kagami ─ ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer, Kusakabe?

─ Tengo una idea, pero es necesario que vaya yo al frente, Hiiragi ─ le dice Misao muy seria ─. Yo llevaré a tu hermanita, para que así se vea que está bien, y será después que tú salgas. La orden es matarte, y no lo harán si ven que tu hermanita está bien y que estabas ayudando a sacarla de aquí. De ese modo todos verán que eres inocente, y nadie se atreverá a hacerte daño.

─ Suena bien. En ese caso hazlo, Kusakabe. Confío en ti.

Misao sonríe ante la respuesta de Kagami. Acto seguido toma a Tsukasa y la guía hasta la salida, y Kagami se queda atrás por unos segundos, sabiendo que aquello era lo más prudente. Era el momento final, donde la pesadilla se va a disipar de una vez por todas.

* * *

Los policías estaban preparados, con sus armas apuntando, y Hiyori y Patricia estaban preocupadas, esperando que Misao logre encontrar a tiempo a Kagami, cosa que empeoraba al saber que no podían escapar. Yue estaba contando los segundos para obtener su tan ansiado triunfo...

Y entonces la puerta es abierta, pero no es Kagami quien sale, sino Misao ayudando a Tsukasa, la cual apenas era capaz de caminar. Varios policías se dan cuenta de la situación y se adelantan corriendo para socorrer a Tsukasa. Yue se queda estupefacta. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y dónde está la asesina?

─ ¡Kagami Hiiragi no fue, para que lo sepan! ─ dice Misao para que todos oyeran ─ Ella fue una víctima más en todo esto, y todo el tiempo se ha estado esforzando por salvar a su hermanita ¡Las acusaciones contra ella todo el tiempo fueron erradas!

─ Es verdad. Onee-chan jamás me haría ningún daño... Ella no me llevó ─ dice Tsukasa, aunque su estado no le permitió elevar más la voz.

Hiyori y Patricia sonríen alegres. Misao y Kagami lo habían logrado, y los policías que las represaban las sueltan para que pudieran ayudar a la castaña. Yue estaba completamente desencajada, con una muestra de total amargura en su rostro, y razones tenía de sobra para estar de esa manera. Después de tantas cosas ocurridas, de tanta planificación y luego de haber conseguido una movilización tan grande para capturar a Kagami, descubrir al final que estuvo tras la persona equivocada no significaba una simple derrota, sino una completa humillación, un fracaso en toda la extensión del término, y pensar en ello le hacía sentir una tremenda rabia y frustración. Con eso, su posición quedaba claramente comprometida. Como no estaba en posición de reclamar ni cuestionar nada, lo único capaz de hacer es irse de allí para evitar amargarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Kagami sale, y un par de policías la rodean, cosa que ella en esta ocasión decide no evitar. Ya que su gran objetivo había sido logrado y Tsukasa estaba a salvo, no sentía ninguna razón para preocuparse por nada. Los policías llaman a una ambulancia para que se pudieran llevar a Tsukasa y a Kagami, luego de haber visto todo el daño que había en su cuerpo, pero a Kagami no le importaba ese daño. Para ella, todo el sufrimiento por el que pasó carecía de importancia. Todas sus heridas no eran más que lánguidos rasguños, comparado con lo que había estado dispuesta a sufrir por Tsukasa.

─ Ya todo acabó, Hiiragi ─ le dice Misao en cuanto la ambulancia llega y atiende a ambas hermanas.

─ Lo sé. Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Misao.

─ Se siente extraño que me trates de esa manera tan confiada. No recuerdo la última vez que me llamaste solamente por mi nombre, Hiiragi.

─ Creo que nunca antes lo hice ─ asiente Kagami mientras sonríe ─. Mejor me dejo revisar. El cuerpo entero me duele horrores.

─ Muy bien. No pongas peros a nada de lo que te digan los médicos.

Hiyori, Patricia y Misao ven cómo las Hiiragi son metidas en la ambulancia y se las llevan. Pocos segundos después llega Yui, cuya tristeza contrastaba bastante con la alegría de las tres amigas. Al ver que Yui ya estaba allí, Misao se acerca a ella.

─ ¿Qué pasó?

─ Está muerto ─ dice Yui con tristeza mientras saca el reloj que le había regalado ─. No me puedo creer lo que había estado haciendo. Y-yo... jamás pensé... No sé qué le diré a mi madre y a Yutaka...

─ Hey, no hace falta que te mortifiques por eso, que ya todo pasó ─ le dice Hiyori ─. Al menos piensa que el tormento que tenía se ha terminado. Sólo esperemos que, después de todo esto, sea capaz de encontrar aquella paz que no fue capaz de encontrar luego de la muerte de Izumi-senpai.

Yui se queda mirando a Misao, Hiyori y Patricia. Como policía que era, tenía el deber de transmitir seguridad. No era el momento de dejarse llevar por la desoladora sensación que le causaba lo ocurrido. Debía estar allí para ayudar y apoyar, sin importar que ella misma, en ese momento, sintiera que necesitaba de ayuda y apoyo.

─ ¿Dónde están Kagami y Tsukasa? ¿Se las acaban de llevar?

─ They're gone to hospital ─ le responde Patricia ─ ¿Quiere que vayamos allá?

─ Aún no. Primero tengo que ir al departamento de policía. Tengo que estar presente para ver cómo se revolucionan los medios en cuanto se sepa lo que pasó. Realmente estoy al límite, pero el deber no deja de llamarme. Si quieren luego tomamos algo, para al menos aguantar un poco más.

Hiyori y Patricia asienten de acuerdo. Era algo a lo que ellas mismas no podían faltar. Misao por su parte, como no tenía la necesidad de ello, simplemente se limitó a pensar que tenía que descansar un rato, antes de ver cómo se encontraban las hermanas Hiiragi.

 **Fin de la historia principal**

* * *

 **Epílogos obtenidos:**

 **\- Una nueva vida (Kagami, Misao y Tsukasa)**

 **\- Caso cerrado (Yui)**

 **\- La tumba fotográfica (Soujiro y Yukari)**

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido el final de esta adaptación de la parte jugable de _Heavy Rain_? Aquí voy a dar unas cuantas explicaciones adicionales:

El veneno en realidad era falso, sí. Digamos que fue algo así como un cruel troleo de parte del asesino, tanto en este fic como en el juego, y su función era simplemente poner a prueba la valentía del personaje cuando se trata de darlo todo por un ser querido.

La escena de Yui obviamente debí hacerlo de esa manera, puesto que la muerte es de un familiar al que había intentado ayudar. En el juego la cosa es bastante diferente, puesto que Scott y Norman no se conocen directamente, y es hasta este punto que habían coincidido. La muerte de Scott, en cualquiera de las formas en que lo hace, no incluye autoinmolación para salvar a nadie, sino que verdaderamente lucha hasta el final para salir impune. El final de la pelea, sea como sea que muera Scott, suele ser la típica escena de cuando el héroe ve que ha derrotado al criminal y ve la oportunidad de respirar tranquilo, sabiéndose fuera de peligro.

Incluí buena parte del contenido de la escena final, puesto que la cosa acaba con los policías rodeando a Madison, Ethan y Shaun cuando finalmente salen juntos para demostrar la inocencia de éste último. Lo hago más que nada para darle un completo al capítulo, aparte que de ese modo siento que conectaré mejor los epílogos, aunque igual haré todos al final. Simplemente empezaré con los que ya están señalados.

Hasta otra


	100. Epílogos elegidos

Ok, es el momento en que ponemos en marcha los epílogos a los que llegamos, acorde a cómo avanzó y terminó la historia principal de este fanfic. Ahora sí, a empezar este final elegido.

─ _Muy buenos días a todos. Empezamos este noticiero matutino con la primicia del momento_ ─ dice el periodista encargado, y junto a él empiezan a aparecer imágenes para respaldar todo lo que va diciendo ─. _Tsukasa Hiiragi, la última chica en ser secuestrada por el asesino fotográfico, ha logrado ser rescatada, evitando así que ella forme parte de la lista de chicas muertas por aquel sujeto que ha llevado algo menos de dos años aterrorizando el distrito. El rescate de la chica ha sido posible gracias al esfuerzo y la valentía de Kagami Hiiragi, hermana de la víctima, y a quien se le había señalado en un determinado punto de la investigación como el asesino fotográfico. Gracias a sus valerosas acciones es que ha sido posible cortar con la racha de asesinatos, y el jefe del cuerpo de policías ha anunciado que a horas del mediodía, desde la sala de prensa de la comisaría, le presentará a Kagami Hiiragi una disculpa formal por las molestias ocasionadas. Y siguiendo con el tema, el asesino fotográfico fue finalmente identificado: Soujiro Izumi, de 40 años. Su identidad fue descubierta gracias al trabajo paralelo de la estudiante universitaria Misao Kusakabe y la agente de policía Yui Narumi, quienes consiguieron llegar a tiempo para colaborar en el rescate de la víctima. Soujiro Izumi, luego de ser descubierto, ha resultado muerto como resultado de una operación policial que hasta el momento no ha sido especificada, pero que nuestros reporteros esperan averiguar a detalle en la rueda de prensa a llevar a cabo a horas del mediodía. Según algunos informes presentados por fuentes todavía no publicadas, Soujiro se había dedicado a recolectar pruebas incriminatorias para así borrar sus propias huellas mientras fingía llevar a cabo colaboración ciudadana respecto al caso del asesino fotográfico. Su trayectoria como el asesino serial que atormentó el vecindario ha dejado un saldo de ocho víctimas, todas chicas cuyas edades fluctuaban de los 17 a los 22 años de edad, lo cual le había valido una reputación entre los habitantes del distrito, aparte de un asesinato que no se ha confirmado hasta el momento, el llamado caso errado del asesino fotográfico, y por el que una vez se le inculpó a la ex-presentadora y animadora juvenil Akira Kogami. Y ahora vamos con las noticias internacionales..._

* * *

Había pasado una semana ya desde lo acontecido, y Misao y Tsukasa entran en una sala que contaba con una maravillosa iluminación y un ventanal que permitía ver el exterior con excelente detalle. Tanto Tsukasa como Misao miraban aquello con caras de asombro total, y no era para menos, pues ellas mismas creían que sólo era posible en las películas. Kagami llega después, con su brazo izquierdo enyesado y con ambas manos vendadas. A diferencia de Misao y Tsukasa, Kagami no cargaba con ningún tipo de equipaje. Se le notaba algo malhumorada.

─ No entiendo por qué me tuvieron que dejar así las manos. Lo que tenía no era tan grave...

─ Así no suenas como tú, Hiiragi ─ le dice Misao mientras se le acerca ─. No creas que nos vas a engañar. Todavía te queda una semana entera de tratamiento para prevenir que la infección en tus manos se expanda ¿A quién se le pudo haber ocurrido semejante tontería de cavar en un terreno infestado de agujas usando las manos desnudas?

Kagami gruñe en respuesta. Aquello le resultaba particularmente molesto debido a que la castaña tenía toda la razón en aquello. Cuando asumió la prueba del todo, arrastrada por el miedo y la desesperación, había cavado de aquella manera. Era una experiencia que seguramente jamás olvidaría, y los vendajes que tenía le servirían para afianzar un poquito más ese recuerdo, por si acaso.

Pero eso al final no importaba. Podía ver con alegría cómo Tsukasa se había recuerado a un ritmo admirable y estaba dispuesta a esforzarse como siempre. Era esa clase de cosas de las que por un momento había pensado que se arrepentiría por no saber apreciarlas en su justa medida, pero ahora que tenía esa segunda oportunidad, estaba dispuesta a todo para recuperar la felicidad perdida. Ya no quería seguir siendo prisionera de su propio dolor.

─ Hmm... Es aburrido no poder hacer nada. Supongo que tendré que simplemente descansar hasta que mis manos se recuperen del todo...

─ Esa es la idea, Hiiragi ─ Misa rodea con un brazo a Kagami, y ésta simplemente la deja hacer ─. No te preocupes, que tu hermanita y yo no causaremos ningún desastre al traer todas las cosas...

─ Por Tsukasa no necesito preocuparme, pero contigo no me siento tan segura, Kusakabe.

─ Debí imaginar que vendrías con eso, pero no importa. En este momento ya me vale con saber que estás bien, Hiiragi.

Kagami se sonroja ligeramente por aquello. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie fuera de la familia tuviera semejantes gestos con ella respecto a aquello. Aún recordaba cuando su familia la había llamado para decirle sobre lo preocupados que habían estado, aparte que le habían comentado sobre lo ocurrido aquella vez que la policía había pasado por su casa. Kagami no se había sorprendido en absoluto por todas las fotografías rotas en su habitación, si bien no tenía ningún recuerdo claro sobre lo que pudo haber pasado. Todo se reducía a neblinosas visiones, del mismo modo de cuando tenía aquellos extraños trances que en su momento le convencieron de ser el asesino fotográfico. Pero todo eso estaba dispuesta a dejarlo atrás. No volvería a deprimirse, y estaba dispuesta a aplicar cualquier tratamiento necesario si volvían a manifestarse esos trances, aunque extrañamente no se habían vuelto a repetir...

─ ¿Y qué me dices, Hiiragi? ¿Crees que un cuadro vendría bien en esa parte de la pared?

─ De eso preocúpense Tsukasa y tú. Si no puedo hacer nada útil por ahora, prefiero ahorrarme también las opiniones.

─ No digas esas cosas. Tu opinión sí es importante.

─ Vamos, que no creo que vayamos a salvar a nadie por la posición de un cuadro. En lo que a mí respecta, creo que está bien, pero mejor decídelo tú, Kusakabe.

─ ¿Ves que no era tan difícil decir algo? Ya mismo voy a poner el cuadro. Y por cierto ─ Misao voltea a ver a Kagami ─, ¿quieres que te lleve a comer algo, o prefieres que pida algo por teléfono?

─ Prefiero la salida. No podría tolerar estar aquí todo el día sin hacer nada.

─ Entonces no se diga más.

Era algo encantador que Misao tuviera tantos gestos con ella. Prácticamente la tenía consentida, pese a que Kagami le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que no hacía falta. Pero nada que ver, Misao seguía siendo testaruda, y Kagami realmente no podría esperar otra cosa de ella. Desde que aquella locura había empezado, Misao había sabido ser aquella señal que Kagami necesitaba para darle un cambio a su vida, y ahora se sentía contenta por ello. Misao había logrado convertirse en algo más que una amiga para ella.

─ Voy a salir un rato, onee-chan ─ avisa Tsukasa ─ ¿Hay algo que quieras que te traiga?

─ Estoy bien como estoy, Tsukasa. Aunque pensándolo bien, búscame algo que sirva para romper este yeso.

─ Eso no creo que lo pueda lograr ─ dice Tsukasa entre risas ─. Cuida que Misa-chan lleve todas las cosas en su lugar sanas y salvas.

─ De acuerdo, pero no te prometo nada.

Tsukasa termina por retirarse, y Kagami decide hacer lo que le pidió y supervisa a Misao. Estaba más que claro que iba a estar pendiente de ella de ahora en adelante, y era algo que no le desagradaba para nada. Por el contrario, contenta lo haría.

* * *

─ ¡Y ahora, en nuestro especial de esta noche ─ dice un presentador de televisión, secundado por los aplausos del público presente ─, vamos a darle una cálida bienvenida al estudio a Yui Narumi, la heroína de nuestro tiempo!

Los aplausos se hacen todavía más fuertes, y entonces ingresa Yui, vestida con su uniforme de policía y un gesto de sobriedad y seriedad. A paso rápido llega hasta donde estaba el presentador, le saluda con una breve reverencia y toma asiento. El público entero se notaba deseoso por empezar a escuchar su historia.

─ Señora Narumi, ¿qué nos podría contar sobre la operación heroica que puso fin a los asesinatos?

─ Primero que nada, es básicamente lo que significa ser policía ─ responde Yui tranquilamente ─. Ha sido un caso bastante complicado, tanto desde lo profesional como desde lo personal, pero en todo momento debo tener claro el panorama. Tener bien definidas las convicciones que me llevaron a elegir esta profesión, y entonces actuar en consecuencia. La seguridad de los ciudadanos siempre es lo primero, aunque no le niego que habría deseado, desde lo personal, que las cosas hubiesen terminado de una manera diferente.

Yui sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pese a lo vagas que sonaban sus palabras en primera instancia. Hablaba específicamente de su tío, de Soujiro, y de cómo había lamentado que aquel enfrentamiento que tuvo con él terminara con su muerte. Ella deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, que consiguiera convencerlo de entregarse y que colaborara en poner fin a todo aquello. Al final, sólo consiguió ver en su tío un dolor irrefrenable que le hizo perder todo apego por lo que antes lo movía. Fue algo duro hablar con su madre y con Yutaka sobre aquello, y de paso también había estado Yukari, aunque tuvo que dejar por fuera a Hikage. Sabía que aquella niña había sentido una sincera admiración por Soujiro por haberla salvado de aquella gente horrible que la había adoptado, y Yui estaba decidida a participar activamente en ayudarla a librarse de ellos y, con las pruebas necesarias, denunciarles por maltrato infantil. Al final Yukari les había dicho que no estaba en condiciones para asumir la tutoría de Hikage ni de la bebé que había traído, por lo que fue la madre de Yui y Yutaka quien las asumió. Fue una decisión rara al parecer de sus dos hijas, pero pronto se deciden a apoyarla. La familia Kobayakawa volvía a crecer, y en el momento menos esperado.

* * *

Era el momento de regresar a su distrito, y Yui estaba más que contenta por regresar. Definitivamente no tenía ningún deseo de seguir en la misma comisaría que la psicópata de Yue o el hipócrita pantallero del jefe. No podía esperar para irse, era lo mejor que le podía pasar aquella semana.

Pero no contaba con que, al salir del mugriento almacén que le destinaron como oficina, habían varios policías esperando por ella, y todos le aplauden. Aquel gesto la deja un tanto aturdida, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

─ Buena suerte en su viaje de regreso, Narumi-san ─ dice el policía que le había ayudado a arreglar aquel lugar.

─ Queremos que sepa que le vamos a extrañar. Ojalá pudiera estar aquí un poco más para ayudarnos ─ dice otro policía.

─ Realmente lo lamento, pero quedarme es algo que simplemente no podía hacer ─ responde Yui ─. Pero créanme que la convivencia con ustedes, aunque breve, ha sido lo mejor de esta experiencia. Espero que algún día podamos volver a vernos.

Todos los policías allí reunidos dedican entonces un saludo militar, y Yui sonríe. Era verdad que la conclusión del caso no era el que ella quería, pero todas esas personas frente a ella reconocían su esfuerzo y sacrificio. Era verdad que sentía un desagrado inmenso hacia Yue y el jefe, pero eso no significaba que no había hecho amigos en esa comisaría, sino todo lo contrario. Sus propias palabras entonces se afianzaban todavía más en su mente: Esperaba encontrarse con estas personas ante ella, algún día.

Pero ese era un momento de despedidas, y Yui se dirige a la puerta de la comisaría. Aquellos policías no la siguieron, y Yui no quería que la siguieran. Si la conmovían con sus acciones, tal vez se le terminaría haciendo difícil abandonar ese sitio. Levanta su mano por última vez para despedirse, y entonces empieza verdaderamente su regreso a su puesto original.

* * *

La lluvia azotaba el cementerio con despiadado ahínco, pero Yukari no podía ser más indiferente a ese clima que le revolvía el cabello.

Ante ella estaba una lápida en la que estaba escrito el nombre de Soujiro. Cualquiera que pasara al frente y no haya escuchado de lo que hizo, pensaría que se trataba de una persona más que había caído ante las inevitables garras de la muerte. Pero Yukari sabía muy bien la historia. Había escuchado toda la historia de Yui, y un par de veces le había preguntado por detalles para confirmar, sin dejar nada por fuera, que era precisamente el mismo Soujiro con el que ella se había asociado para detener a un asesino que, irónicamente había resultado ser él.

─ ¿Esto era lo que estabas buscando? ─ decía, como si esperara que Soujiro saliera de la tumba y le respondiese ─ Perdiste a tu hija, pero para sopesar tu dolor, hiciste que otras personas sufrieran de la misma manera... Mataste a Miyuki, a mi hija... ¿Pensaste en eso cuando aceptaste ayudarme? ¿Tenías eso en mente, por un solo segundo, cuando me apoyabas? ¿Te das cuenta que hiciste por exactamente lo contrario que hiciste por mi hija? ─ Yukari cierra sus puños. A medida que hablaba, la ira cobraba terreno en su mente ─ Hubiera preferido que la salvaras a ella y me mataras a mí ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí por tu culpa? Sí, claro que lo sabes, pero estabas lo bastante mal de la cabeza como para expandir ese dolor, en vez de evitar que alguien más lo sufriera... Tu dolor, tu angustia no es ninguna justificación. Te has ganado mi odio, Soujiro Izumi. Por ti sólo puedo sentir desprecio. Ojalá que tu alma se pudra.

Escupe sobre la placa que cubría la tumba, y entonces Yukari se va de allí pisando fuerte. Nuevamente estaba sola. No era capaz de cuidar de Hikage y la bebé, por lo que le tuvo que pedir a la hermana de Soujiro que se hiciera cargo de ellas. Era algo extraño, y en el fondo le causaba cierto resquemor pedirle aquello a la hermana del asesino de su hija. Ya no quería tener nada que ver con nada de aquello. En ella sólo había ira, odio. La Yukari de antes, la alegre, inocente y animada, jamás regresaría.

 **Fin del epílogo principal**

* * *

Ya habiendo terminado con este final, creo que es el momento oportuno para señalar los cambios que hice respecto al juego:

En el epílogo compartido entre Ethan y Madison, como ahora son pareja y buscaron un lugar nuevo para vivir, inmediatamente tienen que empezar como padres, puesto que Shaun los acompaña a esa nueva vida. Aquí claramente, por los daños sufridos durante las pruebas, he limitado el papel de Kagami, mientras que Ethan por su parte, posiblemente por haber pasado más tiempo, ni siquiera tenía vendajes, y su dedo cercenado (en caso de haber cumplido la prueba de la lagartija) aparece descubierto.

Norman Jayden en cierto modo tuvo aquí su mejor final, pero incluso así no fue del todo feliz. En el epílogo "caso cerrado", Norman no tuvo diálogo en el programa, simplemente porque la escena cambia en lo que es presentado en el programa, y después aparece tomando su decisión final de abandonar su adicción a la triptocaína (así se llama la droga que él consume), pero luego viene lo preocupante. Al regresar a su oficina del FBI, Norman estaba usando las ARI para hacer su trabajo de siempre, cuando nota que hay un tanque de juguete virtual que trepa su ecritorio y le apunta, listo para disparar. Pensando que era agotamiento por el uso excesivo de las ARI, así que se las quita, pero al hacerlo se da cuenta que la alucinación persiste, y en su escritorio ve varios tanques virtuales preparados para atacarlo.

En el final de la tumba de Scott y Lauren, por un tiempo pensé que quitaría la parte en que Yukari tendría que escupir sobre la tumba de Soujiro, pero terminé no haciéndolo, aunque sí le di algunas líneas más. Este resulta ser el único epílogo que se puede decir que es dos en uno como tal (incluso más allá del epílogo en que Ethan y Shaun empiezan nuevamente, pero sin Madison), puesto que, si muere Lauren en el juego, simplemente aparece la tumba de Scott, sin ningún cambio importante, más allá de que Lauren no esté allí para manifestar su desprecio.

Sólo queda entonces ir por los demás epílogos, y a ver con quién empiezo. No se preocupen, que no tardaré mucho en tomar una decisión.

Hasta otra


	101. Epílogos de Kagami

Ha sido rápido, ha sido sorpresivo, pero así voy con esto. A continuación, empezamos con los epílogos alternos de esta historia. Puede que en su momento hizo falta coordinar la cosa para así determinar de mejor modo los finales, pero fuimos como fuimos. Empecemos entonces con los primeros epílogos.

 **Epílogos de Kagami**

* * *

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

Requisitos:

-Kagami no acepta a Misao o ésta muere

-Tsukasa es salvada, sin importar por quién

-Kagami no muere en la batalla final

-Kagami no es arrestada o logra fugarse sin ser capturada después

Kagami había llevado una pésima semana en su proceso inicial de recuperación, pero Tsukasa en cambio había logrado mejorarse a un ritmo admirable, al punto que en una semana ya estaba plenamente en capacidad de encargarse de la mudanza que ambas deciden llevar a cabo.

Era un poco frustrante ver que su hermana se encargaba de todo, mientras que ella estaba con un brazo enyesado en su totalidad mientras que la otra mano la tenía vendada. Había sido una pésima decisión haber estado cavando en la segunda prueba con las manos desnudas, pero en el fondo Kagami no se arrepentía. Si era por salvar a Tsukasa, no lo pensaría mucho para ignorar su situacion y repetir aquella acción, una y otra vez.

─ Vas a tener que descansar, onee-chan. Sé que te gustaría ayudar a traer las cosas, pero por ahora tienes que darle a tus manos la oportunidad de recuperarse.

─ Ya lo sé, Tsukasa ─ dice Kagami, pretendiendo estar de mal humor ─. Pero igual no es fácil tener que estar así. Me siento bastante inútil viendo cómo te encargas de todo mientras que yo no puedo llevar ni una pila de platos.

─ Ya se te presentarán todas las oportunidades que quieras cuando te mejores, onee-chan. Tiempo al tiempo.

Tsukasa tenía toda la razón, y Kagami confiaba plenamente en sus palabras. El problema era que no le resultaba fácil adaptarse a aquello. Muy por el contrario, estaba bastante incómoda así como estaba. No le parecía que fuera la mejor forma de "premiar" todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio, pero la verdad es que no tenía de otra. Sobreesforzarse en ese momento le significaría que sus heridas empeoren, o que se le infecten, echando completamente por tierra el tratamiento recibido a lo largo de aquella semana. No, ella quería estar en forma nuevamente y lo más pronto posible, así que tendría que pasar por ese proceso, le gustase o no. En cualquier caso, incluso aquello palidecía delante de la alegría que le causaba saber que su hermana estaba a salvo. Todo estaba bien en ese momento.

─ ¿Tienes hambre, onee-chan?

─ Un poco, pero no hace falta preocuparse todavía, Tsukasa ─ Kagami sienta con cuidado, a fin de no tener que apoyarse con sus manos ─. Por ahora puedo esperar a que traigas las cosas, pero no trates de llevar cosas que no puedas levantar. Si hay algo así, te recomiendo llamar a alguien para que nos ayude.

─ Por eso no hay que preocuparse, onee-chan. Ya todo eso lo tengo previsto.

─ No es común oírte decir eso.

Tsukasa infla sus cachetes y sigue con lo suyo, mientras que Kagami se la quedaba mirando. Había cometido un gran error al no haber enfocado bien su determinación, y todo por estar mental y anímicamente deprimida por la muerte de Konata. Ahora había aprendido que, si realmente quería proteger a sus seres queridos, lo mejor era dejar atrás el dolor y ser fuerte, y más cuando toca recorrer caminos difíciles y peligrosos, como el que a ella le toco atravesar. Se sentía aliviada por haber podido aprender la lección a tiempo, y a partir de ese momento quería ir nuevamente en busca de su felicidad. Después de todo, todo ese tiempo Tsukasa había hecho de todo para ayudarla a sonreír nuevamente, así que sería injusto de su parte no corresponder ese gesto. Su gran travesía empezaba justo en ese momento.

* * *

 **En la cárcel**

Requisitos:

-Kagami debe ser capturada en la primera prueba, en la fuga con Misao o en el operativo en el motel (en el caso de la primera prueba, Kagami tiene una posterior oportunidad de escape, y en dado caso, para tener este final, debería fallar en su intento o ser atrapada otra vez luego).

-Tsukasa es salvada, sin importar por quién

Kagami estaba mirando hacia el muro, pensativa sobre todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento. Se sentía bastante inútil por no ser capaz de salvar a Tsukasa, pero al menos le causaba un gran alivio saber que había sido salvada. En ese momento escucha que alguien abre su celda, encontrándose con uno de sus custodios.

─ Kagami Hiiragi, acabas de recibir visitas.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Kagami se levanta sobresaltada.

─ Así es, y también hemos obtenido la declaración que necesitábamos, por lo que muy pronto saldrás libre. Sólo necesitamos un momento para hacer el papeleo y podrás irte.

Kagami estaba boquiabierta, pero aquello era bastante positivo, sin lugar a dudas. Sin decir nada más acompaña al policía hasta la salida.

* * *

En la comisaría se encontraba Tsukasa, y detrás de ella estaba el resto de la familia, y todos se alegran de ver que Kagami llegaba, y el policía que la acompañaba se mantiene a su lado, si bien pretende ser indiferente a lo que se venía a continuación.

No pudiendo soportar la alegría que la embargaba, Tsukasa abraza a su hermana, y luego de eso se suma el resto de la familia a ese gesto. Kagami los recibe a todos, y en ese momento no logra evitar que sus lágrimas surgiesen.

─ Te hemos extrañado muchísimo, onee-chan ─ dice Tsukasa.

─ Realmente nos diste un susto de muerte cuando supimos que andabas pegando fotos raras y rotas en tu habitación. Llegamos a pensar que eras el asesino. No vuelvas a hacer eso ─ le advierte Matsuri.

─ Trataré de no repetirlo, aunque no recuerdo bien cómo las hice ni de dónde las saqué ─ responde Kagami ─. Realmente estaba angustiada. Yo misma había pensado que sí era el asesino fotográfico, pero no quería entregarme porque quise rescatar a Tsukasa... aunque como pueden ver, no me salieron bien las cosas.

─ No importa, hija. Lo verdaderamente importante es que demostraste ser una chica valiente y sincera. Aunque no lograras salvar a Tsukasa, por lo menos demostraste que no eres la psicópata que decía la policía que eras ─ dice Tadao volviendo a abrazar a Kagami.

El momento resultaba bastante emotivo. Incluso el policía que acompañaba a Kagami sonreía al ver cómo la familia estaba reunida nuevamente. Era de esas cosas que uno se siente muy afortunado de llegar a presenciar, y aquello todavía no había terminado.

Kagami, luego de todas las palabras de cariño y apoyo de su familia, termina mirando a Tsukasa y lleva una mano a su hombro. Lo que estaba por decir era algo que llevaba conteniendo desde hace un buen tiempo, y se sentía bastante estúpida por haber tenido que pasar por todo aquello para finalmente dejarlo salir.

─ Tsukasa, quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho por no ayudarte, y quiero decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Has sido mi más grande apoyo en estos últimos dos años, y no he sabido valorar tu esfuerzo como realmente debía hacerlo. Y encima sé que gracias a ti soy libre otra vez.

─ Pero todavía no se termina el procedimiento ─ advierte el policía.

─ No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que nuevamente me siento libre del yugo al que me sometía mi miedo y mi dolor ─ responde Kagami sin mirar al policía ─. Tsukasa, te prometo que no volveré a caer así como he estado antes de que te secuestraran. Ya he perdido mucho de mi vida, dañándome a mí misma con el mismo recuerdo y el mismo pensamiento, cuando se supone que todavía los tengo a ustedes ─ mira a toda su familia ─. No puedo volver a estar así. Es momento en que renazca al momento en que salga de aquí, y así poder hacer una nueva vida.

─ Me alegra escucharte decir eso, onee-chan.

Una vez ambas se abrazan, poniendo todo su empeño en ese gesto que significaba la esperanza de ambas de que el futuro fuese mejor. Realmente la vida de Kagami iba a cambiar, a empezar otra vez.

* * *

 **La tumba de Kagami**

Requisitos:

-Kagami muere

-Tsukasa es salvada por Kagami

La lluvia no cesaba. Parecía compartir el luto que embargaba a la familia Hiiragi delante de la lápida que, en su tallado, reflejaba el nombre completo de Kagami.

Tsukasa estaba directamente frente a la lápida, apoyada sobre sus rodillas, y su mirada no se apartaba de la inscripción. Su mirada, sin embargo, seguía fija en su hemana, en aquel momento en que, abriendo sola la puerta para que ambas pudieran salir, es recibida a disparos hasta que cae, irremediablemente muerta. Esa vez Tsukasa se arrastró como pudo, llorando y gritando el nombre de su hermana, dejando atónitos a todos los policías que creían que Kagami era una criminal, mientras que Misao, Hiyori y Patricia lo veían todo con horror (esa escena sólo se da cuando Misao sobrevive hasta este punto, no sé por qué). Aquel error les iba a pesar bastante, y no solo desde lo mediático. Pero nada de eso era importante para Tsukasa, si de todos modos ya no había vuelta atrás.

─ Tsukasa, es hora de que nos vayamos ─ dice Inori, tratando de ayudar a su hermanita a levantarse.

Tsukasa no dejaba de llorar, pero se deja ayudar, y la familia entonces se retira de allí. Más allá, a un par de parcelas de distancia, Misao lo veía todo, completamente destrozada por no ser capaz de ayudar a Kagami. Precisamente en ese punto, cuando ya todo se iba a acabar, aquellos milagros que la habían acompañado todo el trayecto parecían haberse agotado.

─ Perdóname, Hiiragi ─ dice llevándose una mano al rostro.

 _(Lo siguiente es opcional, sólo posible si Soujiro sobrevive a la pelea final)_

Escondido por la sombra de un árbol que estaba al extremo del cementerio se encontraba Soujiro, viendo en lo que había terminado su venganza contra Kagami.

En un principio pensó que todo habría terminado, que su odio finalmente lo dejaría en paz y podría seguir adelante, pero la cosa no salió bien. Su sobrina murió al no salvarla de aquel derrumbe, y su logro no le trajo ningún tipo de satisfacción. En ese momento había comprendido la magnitud del error que había cometido.

Había juzgado mal a Kagami. La policía no se había equivocado sola. Soujiro pensaba que Kagami había causado la muerte de Konata, y por ello enfocaba toda su frustración y su odio, haciéndose a la idea de que Kagami no sería capaz de salvar a Tsukasa, pero terminó viendo que no fue así. Salvó a Tsukasa, y lo hizo a costa de su propia vida. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía atrapado en un callejón sin salido que él mismo creó. Al final, a pesar de que consiguió su venganza, pudo comprobar que la verdad es que todo le había salido mal.

* * *

 **Lágrimas en la lluvia**

Requisitos:

-Tsukasa muere (para que eso pase, Kagami debe errar en su intento por encontrarla, mientras que Yui también deben haber errado o haber muerto antes de lograr su ubicación, y Misao deberá rendirse en su intento de que Mato le dijera la identidad del asesino fotográfico)

-Kagami no es arrestada o logra fugarse sin ser capturada después

\- Kagami debe aceptar a Misao

Kagami y Misao estaban frente a la tumba de Tsukasa. La impotencia les embargaba a ambas por no haber sido capaces de encontrarla a tiempo. Kagami estaba completamente destrozada, parecía un cascarón vacío, y Misao le agarraba de un brazo, pues daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se caería por simple inercia.

─ Tsukasa... Al final... no pude hacer nada por ella ─ dice Kagami en medio de su llanto ─. Soy patética... Le he fallado...

─ No digas esas cosas, Hiiragi ─ dice Misao con voz suplicante ─. Tú no tuviste la culpa de esto...

─ ¿Y de quién fue? ─ Kagami ni siquiera mira a la castaña ─ Era mi deber salvarla, y al final no lo conseguí. He fracasado. No la salvé, y ahora... Tsukasa está...

─ Ya no sigas, Hiiragi ─ Misao abraza a Kagami para consolarla, pero no parecía funcionar ─. Sé que es doloroso, pero tu hermanita no querría que estés así. Por ella, por la enanita, debes seguir adelante. Supera tu dolor, y si te cuesta, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Estoy enamorada de ti, Hiiragi, y quiero que estemos juntas. Trata de pasar página por ellas, Hiiragi.

Kagami miraba al suelo. Tarda un rato antes de contestar a la castaña.

─ Necesito un momento a solas, Kusakabe...

Misao sabía que no tenía sentido decir nada más, así que cede a lo que Kagami le había pedido. Se aleja unos cuantos metros para así darle su espacio, y cuando se voltea a mirarla, ve que Kagami había sacado una pistola y se apuntaba a la sien. Misao corre hacia ella para impedir que cometiera tal locura, pero no consigue alcanzarla a tiempo. Kagami se dispara, cayendo instantáneamente muerta. Lo único que puede hacer Misao al final es llorar sobre el cuerpo de Kagami y lamentarse de no haber previsto aquello.

A Kagami había terminado por darle igual todo. Simplemente ya no tenía ningún deseo de seguir adelante. No quería nada, no quería correr el riesgo de sufrir otra pérdida.

* * *

 **El blues fotográfico**

Requisitos:

-Tsukasa muere

-Kagami no es arrestada o logra fugarse sin ser capturada después

-Kagami no acepta a Misao o ésta muere

En otro motel estaba ahora Kagami. Había preferido desaparecer de la vista de todas las personas que la habían localizado a lo argo de su desventura.

Estaba devastada. Tsukasa terminó encontrada muerta, al igual que todas las demás víctimas del asesino fotográfico, _sus_ víctimas.

Actualmente era una prófuga de la justicia. Ha sido señalada como la culpable, como el asesino fotográfico. Para ella no era nada nuevo aquella noticia. Hacía tiempo que ella misma se veía culpable, y ahora la cosa resultaba infinitamente peor que antes.

Al alzar la mirada, Kagami ve lo que había hecho a lo largo de esa tarde: decenas de fotografías rotas de diversas chicas se encontraban esparcidas por toda la habitación en que se encontraba. Ella misma no entendía qué la había impulsado a hacer esas cosas. Simplemente era algo que pasaba, y ahora todo aquello era como un cruel recordatorio que martillaba su cabeza con el inclemente mensaje de que ella era la culpable del asesinato de su propia hermana. Era el asesino fotográfico, y ya nada le haría pensar en lo contrario.

Por momentos le parecía ver a Tsukasa y a Konata, pero no eran las imágenes que solía recordar con cariño, con afecto. No, eran unas imágenes de ellas que se dedicaban una y otra vez a señalarla con el dedo, de culparla por sus muertes. No las culpaba por hacer eso, si ella misma se veía de esa manera.

En sus manos reposaba la pistola. Ya no había nada que hacer. De todos modos su destino se había acabado. Su alternativa sería pasar el resto de su vida en prisión o huyendo por siempre de la justicia. Su decisión final sería que les iba a ahorrar el trabajo de buscarla y arrestarla. De todos modos ya no quería vivir más.

Alza la pistola y procede a apuntarse en la frente. Le toma solo unos pocos segundos prepararse, y entonces hala el gatillo. Al instante sale despedida de la silla en que estaba y se desploma al suelo. Era la única forma que tenía para deshacerse del intenso dolor que sentía en su alma. Al menos así sentía que podría descansar y redimirse por lo que, sentía, le había causado a Konata y Tsukasa.

* * *

 **Desamparada**

Requisitos:

-Kagami debe ser capturada en la primera prueba, en la fuga con Misao o en el operativo en el motel

-Tsukasa muere

Su mirada vacía apuntaba hacia afuera de su celda, pero allí no había nadie que le diese consuelo, nadie que quisiese ayudarla. Muy por el contrario, Kagami era consciente de que se había convertido en la enemiga de todo el mundo fuera de esa celda.

Fue finalmente sentenciada por ser hallada culpable de todos los asesinatos del asesino fotográfico. Ella _era_ aquel nefasto personaje que tanto sufrimiento a la gente y tanto miedo generó allá. Kagami sabía que nunca más la dejarían ver nuevamente la luz del día, y sentía que se lo merecía.

Era la culpable por la muerte de su propia hermana. No tenía ningún sentido señalar a nadie más, y al voltear ve toda la colección de fotografías que había pegado a las paredes de su celda a lo largo de ese día. Su mente se había sumergido completamente en la desesperación y la locura a causa de la culpa, y aunque saliese de allí, ya no había nada que hacer por ella.

Con lo poco que consigue en la celda se improvisa una horca. No deseaba sufrir más, seguir recordando una y otra vez su culpabilidad por la muerte de Konata y Tsukasa. Ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo, si de cualquier forma no saldría más de allí, ni tenía un porvenir por el cual quisiese esforzarse, ni nadie la iba a extrañar.

Cuando ya tenía todo listo, Kagami prepara el banquito que tenía en la celda y se sube a él. Acto seguido se ajusta la horca en el cuello, mentalmente ruega perdón a Konata y Tsukasa, y una vez que se siente lista para dar el paso final, Kagami patea el banquito con todas sus fuerzas, a fin de que no pudiera salvarse por accidente. Era su manera de redimirse por todo el daño que sentía que había hecho.

 **Fin de los epílogos de Kagami**

* * *

Seguramente no se esperaban que fuera a subir esta primera parte precisamente en Nochebuena, ¿verdad? Es que los procedimientos normales no suelen ir conmigo, no es nada personal. En fin, ya aquí he hecho la primera parte, faltan tres (los epílogos de Misao, Yui y Soujiro). Los dejo por el momento, y les prometo que he de regresar pronto para traer el segundo pack.

Hasta otra


	102. Epílogos de Misao

Hola nuevamente. Como bien sabrán, esta vez traigo el segundo paquete de epílogos alternativos (los what if que en cualquier momento, con el más mínimo fallo, podrían llegar a tener en el juego de _Heavy Rain_ ). En esta ocasión le toca el turno a Misao, así que prepárense.

 **Epílogos de Misao**

* * *

 **Heroína**

Requisitos:

-Misao debe ser quien enfrente al asesino fotográfico al final y sobreviva a la batalla (la mayoría de los casos venciendo, pues hay otros en que Kagami le ayude en el último momento)

(Este epílogo no exige que Kagami acepte o no a Misao, por lo que puede ser una extensión para Misao del epílogo "Una nueva vida")

─ Muy buenas noches tenga audiencia ─ dice el presentador con un tono afable, y los asistentes al programa aplauden eufóricos ─. Este programa es un especial que traemos para ustedes en ocasión de que queremos conmemorar a la valiente heroína que ha logrado poner fin a los asesinatos perpetrados por el personaje que de este lado hemos conocido como el asesino fotográfico. Así es, me refiero a la señorita Misao Kusakabe ¡Un aplauso para ella!

La reacción del público no se hace esperar, y desde el mismo momento en que Misao aparece, el ruido generado la deja un poco aturdida en principio, pero sigue su camino y toma asiento frente al presentador.

─ Señorita Kusakabe, ¿qué se siente este momento para usted?

─ Pues me pone un poco nerviosa. Es la primera vez que me invitan para un programa de televisión ─ confiesa la castaña.

─ Lo comprendo. Debe sentirse extraño ascender de semejante forma luego de toda una vida con un relativo bajo perfil, ¿no?

─ Y que lo digas. Ha sido un salto impresionante para mí.

─ ¿Alguna cosa que quisieras decir para poder aliviar la tensión?

─ Pues quiero saludar a Ayano. Es una amiga con la que estudiaba desde que éramos pequeñas, pero desde que se casó con mi hermano le ha tocado vivir lejos, y sé que me está viendo, pues esta mañana me llamó con respecto a mi acción dentro del caso del asesino fotográfico. Me dijo que fui bastante valiente y que a ella y mi hermano les gustaría regresar un día de estos para que les cuente todo de frente. Y también quiero señalar el mérito de dos amigas más, las estudiantes de periodismo Hiyori Tamura y Patricia Martin ─ la cámara señala entonces al público pues las señaladas por la castaña se encontraban allí ─. No habría logrado nada si hubiese sido por ellas. Me han provisto de información desde el primer momento en que decidí involucrarme para ayudar a resolver el caso, y gracias a ello contaba siempre con una luz en extensos caminos en los que normalmente habría tenido que recorrer a ciegas.

─ Eso ha sonado bastante bien, señorita Kusakabe. Más que una simple muestra de humildad, es reconocer que acciones así no son cosa de una sola persona, sino que hay determinadas acciones que a veces debes confiar en alguien más para que te ayude a avanzar. Es una reflexión bastante interesante ─ dice el presentador antes de solicitar el aplauso del público.

Misao se sonroja ligeramente. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a semejante atención de parte del público. Hiyori y Patricia por su parte la felicitaban con alegría. Lo admitiese o no, ahora Misao era la heoína de la comunidad. Todo el mundo la quería.

* * *

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Tan rápido lo lograron? ─ Misao no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

─ Efectivamente ─ responde Hiyori ─. Muchos periodistas que se precien de serlo escriben un libro que diversifique y enriquezca su trayectoria. Algunos optan por la crónica y el género no literario, otros optan por la política, el humor y la sociología...

─ Pero nosotras optamos por hacer una novela de tipo triller ─ completa Patricia.

─ Una cosa así es para verlo y no creerlo ─ dice Misao sin poder disimular la sonrisa en su rostro ─. Seguramente ya tenían parte de la novela escrita desde antes.

─ Es verdad ─ admite Hiyori ─. Pero quisimos sacar provecho a la experiencia que obtuvimos con el caso del asesino fotográfico para adaptarla y hacer una versión novelística de lo que nos ocurrió ─ Hiyori en ese momento muestra un vendaje en su mano derecha ─. Menos mal que no es mi mano buena, pero tanto Patty-chan como yo nos dedicamos de lleno a terminar el libro antes de que terminara el mes, cuando originalmente queríamos publicarlo a principios del próximo año.

─ Y ahora resulta que ya tienen copias impresas ─ Misao toma uno de los libros y mira brevemente la portada ─. No dudo que va a ser un rotundo éxito de ventas. Ya lo veo venir.

─ El premio al trabajo, my friend ─ dice Patricia alzando su pulgar.

Misao, entusiasmada ante la idea de ver cómo era que sus dos amigas habían plasmado aquella gran aventura en la que participó, abre el libre y lo ojea un poco, pero se encuentra con que el libro no tenía ninguna ilustración fuera de la portada y la contraportada.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Y los dibujos?

─ ¿Estabas esperando que lo que publicáramos fuese algo así como un manga, Misao-san? ─ dice Hiyori extrañada.

Misao prefiere no responder. Todavía tenía aquella maña de no querer leer textos amplios, únicamente mangas y otras cosas que incluyan imágenes para complementar, pero no iba a arruinar el momento a sus amigas. En ese momento era mucho, muchas más importante celebrar el logro de ellas dos. Y al final de una larga y variada charla entre ellas tres, Hiyori y Patricia logran, de alguna manera, convencer a Misao de ayudarla a participar en la venta inaugural de las novelas.

* * *

El día había llegado, Misao se encontraba junto a sus antiguas kouhais, firmando las novelas al público que hacía fila por ellas. A Misao le parecía un poco molesto tener que firmar tantas veces en un mismo día, pero eso palidecía completamente ante la perspectiva de ser famosa. La gente iba llegando, ponía el libro que acababa de comprar y se retiraba al tener la firma de las tres chicas. De vez en cuando la solicitud venía acompañada con la petición de una dedicatoria, cosa que Misao llevaba sin ningún problema.

─ Buenas tardes, quisiera dedicar una firma para mi hija ─ dice un hombre al que Misao ni voltea a mirarle a la cara.

─ De acuerdo, pues aquí está ─ Misao firma en la contraportada, y luego complementa con algunas palabras cuidadosamente elegidas ─ ¿A quién le dedico la firma, señor?

─ A mi hija, se llama Konata.

De pronto Misao alza la mirada, pero ante ella no había ningún hombre, sino dos chicas jóvenes esperando a que les prestara atención, ni nota que nadie se estuviera alejando ni realizando ningún movimiento sospechoso. Mira también el ejemplar que estaba firmando, e igualmente no encuentra nada. Eso la dejaba completamente extrañada, incapaz de entender qué estaba pasando.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Misao-san? ─ dice Hiyori mientras se levanta de su asiento.

─ Es que... había un hombre pidiéndome una dedicatoria y...

─ ¿Un hombre? Pero si ahora tenemos cuenta de diez mujeres y cinco estudiantes consecutivos. No hay peticiones de ningún hombre desde hace como diez minutos, o tal vez un poco menos, Misao-san. Y no es como escucháramos tampoco la voz de un hombre adulto.

─ Maybe sea cansancio ─ opina Patricia ─. Hemos estado en esto toda la mañana. We need to rest bit.

Misao termina asintiendo. Le parecía muy extraño todo, pero terminó por convencerse de que, en efecto, sólo estaba algo agotada.

* * *

 **La tumba de Misao**

Requisitos:

-Misao muere (obvio)

─ Aquí estamos, luego de que se llevara a cabo el entierro de la estudiante universitaria llamada Misao Kusabue, una valiente chica que se involucró en el peligroso caso del asesino fotográfico ─ dice una reportera frente a la cámara, teniendo a su lado la lápida de Misao ─. Sus acciones y su valentía representan un acto valiosísimo para todas las personas de Japón, un ejemplo de ganas de hacer de su comunidad un sitio mejor, un deseo de salvar a los inocentes. Su acto y su legado jamás nos abandonará. Tenemos todavía un larguísimo camino por recorrer para obtener una sociedad más justa y segura para todos, pero ella, con su sacrificio, nos llama para que no perdamos la esperanza...

─ Listo, eso es todo ─ dice el camarógrafo.

─ Excelente. Tengo todo el día de pie, por lo que las piernas me están matando ─ dice la reportera, ahora en una postura más relajada ─. Vamos por un emparedado, que ahora mismo tengo hambre.

Y mientras el dúo de grabación se retira, a lo lejos se veían a Hiyori y Misao, viendo todo con un cierto sentimiento de culpa. En ningún momento tuvieron la posibilidad de involucrarse físicamente en el tema, pero eso no impedía que se sintieran inútiles y negligentes como amigas. Sentían que podían haber hecho algo más por ella, pensando que seguramente pudiera haber seguido viva si la hubiesen ayudado.

(Escena opcional, en caso de que Kagami sobreviva, pese a que tenía entendido que Ethan en el juego sólo muere en la parte del tiroteo policial. Tal vez sea por la parte del ataque del asesino del Origami, pero igual no pienso cambiar el epílogo correspondiente de la tumba de Kagami)

Más allá, a las puertas del cementerio, Kagami todo con una profunda pena. Veía con genuino dolor la suerte final de Misao por haber querido ayudarla. Lamentaba profundamente no haber sabido ver esa intención desde un primer momento.

─ Podría haber funcionado... Tal vez... ─ era todo lo que era capaz de decir en ese momento.

* * *

 **Vuelta a empezar**

Requisitos:

-Tsukasa muere

-Kagami no acepta a Misao, muere o termina presa

La noche se había convertido en un tour en el mismísimo infierno para Misao.

No había sido capaz de dormir. Constantemente estaba teniendo pesadillas, tendencia que se estaba repitiendo todas las noches, mermando severamente la salud física y mental de la castaña. El fracaso en su intento por salvar a Tsukasa habían hecho un mal tremendo en ella, y lo que pasó con Kagami no le ayudaba en absoluto. Su teléfono estaba a reventar de mensajes de voz de Hiyori y Patricia, claramente preocupadas, pero Misao no las atiende para nada. En ese momento se encontraba encogida en el sofá, abrazando fuertemente sus piernas mientras sus ojos volteaban con enfermiza obsesión a todos lados. Le parecía ver sombras, personas sin identificar que se escondían mientras se acercaban a ella. Estaba segura que era muchos, y todos la tenían rodeada.

─ Esto es una pesadilla, es solo una pesadilla ─ se repetía como si fuese un mantra, pero de nada le servía ─. Nada de esto es real. Debo despertar ahora...

Sí, todo aquello se trataba de un mal sueño, pero el gran problema tras eso era que Misao no estaba dormida. Sus pesadillas la estaban acompañando estando despierta. Estaba alucinando, soñando despierta, y por eso le parecía tan vívida la horrenda imagen de aquellos hombres encapuchados y armados acercándose a ella. No tenía salida.

 **Fin de los epílogos de Misao**

* * *

El tema con Misao, al igual que con Madison, resulta un tanto compleja por lo dilatado que resulta el abanico de destinos que le tocan al final de la historia. Ahora faltan Yui y Soujiro. No sé si ya se intuyen cómo pretendo el orden (vamos, que me apuesto lo que sea a que sí saben).

Hasta otra


	103. Epílogos de Yui

Hola, mis internautas de Fanfiction. Hoy, último día del calendario 2019, comparto el penúltimo añadido de esta historia, récord de número de capítulos (hace un par de semanas atrás me hice a la idea de que llegaría incluso a desbancar a _La chica I_ , el fic de mi autoría con mayor número de palabras, pero a estas alturas me faltan más de siete mil palabras, cosa que no creo poder abarcar con estos últimos dos epílogos. En fin, fue hermoso mientras lo intenté.

 **Epílogos de Yui**

* * *

 **Dimisión**

Requisitos:

-Tsukasa sobrevive

-Yui falla en identificar al asesino fotográfico o se rinde, y Misao no le avisa o muere antes del escenario del incendio

Yui había regresado a su anterior distrito, pero su retorno había resultado con más penas que gloria. No podía ser de otro modo. Tsukasa había sido salvada, sí, pero ella, con todo el empeño que había puesto para la solución del caso, había fracasado horriblemente. Si hubiera sido por ella, Tsukasa se hubiese muerto de manera irremediable, y el asesino fotográfico se habría salido con la suya sin ningún problema.

Pese a su sentimiento de fracaso, la verdad era que su jefe no la culpaba realmente de nada. El asesino fotográfico había estado eludiendo la justicia durante dos años que habían resultado bastante convulsos para la gente de aquella zona. Sin embargo, nada de eso hacía que Yui se sintiese mejor. El punto es que había fallado, no había más que decir.

─ Narumi, comprendo tu frustración, pero piensa que los policías a los que diste tu apoyo estuvieron a punto de cometer un error todavía mayor, que es matar a Kagami Hiiragi. Fallaste, sí, pero tú hiciste algo que ellos no, y es buscar una mejor solución al problema, evitando matar a nadie hasta haber asegurado completamente el caso.

─ Agradezco todo lo que dice y hace por mí, pero esto es algo que hago por mí ─ responde Yui sin alterarse en lo más mínimo ─. Para mí no es ninguna excusa que el jefe de aquella comisaría sea un mediocre con más vocación política que de defensa del orden público, o que Yue sea una desgraciada de mente cuadrada y corazón de hielo. Ellos podrán haber causado el desastre que sea, pero si yo fallo en algo, ese fallo seguirá allí. Es un error en mi historial muy importante, y no lo digo solamente porque me vea repentinamente fallando como policía, también esto es por razones personales...

─ Sí, entiendo tu punto. No hace falta que digas más. No quiero ser yo quien te fuerce a tocar una herida todavía fresca ─ dice el jefe, tratando de ser lo más empático posible con Yui ─. En ese caso, supongo que no te volveremos a ver por un tiempo, ¿no es así?

─ Así es. Tengo que buscarme a mí misma, recordar por qué me hice policía para empezar. Quiero... quiero tiempo para pensar las cosas, intentar hacer una vida nueva, para así comprender qué acabo de perder, y quizá después de eso me decida a volver... Quizá...

─ Entiendo. Ya no eres más la agente Yui Narumi. Por lo pronto sólo una civil más... ─ el jefe se notaba bastante triste por la decisión de Yui, pero sabía que de nada le valía forzarla a quedarse ─ En ese caso entrega tu arma reglamentaria y las esposas ─ Yui hace lo que el jefe le indica, y también deja la placa sobre el escritorio ─. No hace falta que dejes también tu placa. Al menos tenla como recuerdo, como muestra de que desde aquí se te va a extrañar y a esperar...

─ Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar eso ─ responde Yui triste ─. Ojalá pueda encontrar ese camino que perdí de vista, pero mientras eso va pasando, de nada me valdrá tener esta placa conmigo. Téngala usted, y si algún día regreso... Bueno, ya usted sabe...

El jefe termina asintiendo, y Yui se levanta para retirarse de allí. No sabía si era o no la última vez que estaría allí, tenía muchas cosas por hacer y pensar. De todos modos no es como si quisiera pensar en ese detalle por el momento. Había sido una experiencia gratificante su tiempo como policía, pero en ese momento simplemente ya no veía aquello que la había encantado y despertado aquella vocación. Como bien había dicho, quizá algún día regrese... pero eso era algo que no podía prometer, por mucho que eso le doliera en ese momento.

* * *

 **En el recuerdo**

Requisitos:

-Yui muere

Yue estaba en su cubículo, tecleando tranquilamente varios reportes que le tocaba pasar antes de que terminara la semana. Para ella era un día como cualquier otro, cuando aparece su jefe, vestido de un modo un tanto especial, lo cual extraña a Yue.

─ ¿Y eso?

─ Es que los del distrito donde estaba Narumi me han invitado para que participe en su entierro. Es un acto protocolar al que irán los jefes de otros cuerpos policiales cercanos ─ responde el jefe como si fuera simplemente a la esquina a comprar caramelos ─. Es un fastidio asistir a ese tipo de eventos, a decir verdad, pero por el bien de la imagen de este distrito, pues no tengo otra alternativa... ¿Vienes conmigo al entierro de Narumi?

─ Nah, yo pasó ─ responde Yue recostándose en su asiento ─. Digamos que ella y yo... no congeniábamos. Podrán decir lo que quieran, pero entre nosotras habían demasiadas diferencias, por lo que simplemente no me terminó cayendo lo suficientemente bien.

─ Entonces no me queda de otra ─ dice el jefe encogiéndose de hombros ─. Oh, por cierto, aquí te dejo un recuerdo ─ el jefe pone sobre la mesa unos lentes, y Yue al verlos suelta una risotada.

─ ¿Los lentes de Narumi? ¿Esto va en serio, jefe? ─ el hombre asiente secamente ─ y Yue no deja de sonreír burlona, y entonces se prueba los lentas, quitándoselos en el acto ─ ¡Qué asco de lentes! ¿Cómo tenía la vista Narumi para necesitar algo así?

─ Cosas de la vista, y francamente no me importa ─ responde el jefe con simpleza ─. Como sea, me voy al entierro. No olvides notificarme de cualquier incidencia, y mantén al margen a la prensa mientras no estoy. A esos buitres no les importan las circunstancias por la que uno esté afuera, igual atacarán si me ven fuera de mi puesto.

─ No se preocupe. Conmigo al frente le aseguro que no pasan de la puerta.

─ De acuerdo. Espero no tardarme demasiado.

Yue se queda mirando al jefe alejarse hasta la entrada, y luego de eso reanuda su trabajo, pasando olímpicamente de los demás que estaban a su alrededor. Por un buen tiempo no toma en absoluto en cuenta los lentes de Yui. Ni siquiera eran de su agrado, ni veía de qué manera podrían servirle. Pasaron los minutos, pasaron las horas, y todo tranquilo. Yue había terminado con todos sus informes y los había enviado. Iba a tener que quedarse un par de horas extra en la comisaría, esperando a que el jefe regresara del entierro, pero eso no le significaba gran cosa para quejarse. Tampoco es que tuviera gran cosa que hacer en casa.

Al momento para levantarse y dirigirse a la sala de descanso, Yue se acuerda de los lentes que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, los mira de reojo. Por un momento piensa que sería un interesante trofeo, una manera de "demostrar" que ella era más apta para hacer frente al peligro, así que termina agarrando los lentes y se los lleva.

* * *

Estaba sola en ese lugar. La mayoría de sus compañeros y subordinados se habían retirado de sus casas o estaban terminando sus informes del día para luego retirarse. No sentía ninguna preocupación, si hasta le parecía genial pasar un rato sola en la sala de descanso. De ese modo podría estirar las extremidades a gusto sin que nadie la moleste.

Al momento en que se apoya sobre la mesa, Yue vuelve a sacar los lentes, pero a los pocos segundos de mirarlos siente que alguien la estaba mirando. Al voltear no ve a nadie. Tal vez era el cansancio que tenía. Salir un rato de allí le podría caer bien, pero no alcanza a hacerlo, pues a su lado se encuentra a Yui, mirándola fijamente. Yue se aterra. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, no se le ocurría nada para decirle, ni siquiera "se supone que estás muerta". No, en lugar de eso se queda simplemente mirándola, y Yui (o quien fuese realmente) se cruza de brazos, mostrando un gesto desaprobatorio hacia Yue.

* * *

 **A través del espejo**

Requisitos:

-Yui falla en identificar al asesino fotográfico o se rinde

-Tsukasa muere

En la envolvente soledad de su apartamento, Yui se encontraba sentada en la cama, con su nublada mirada dirigida hacia la nada. En ese momento no podría estar más alegre de que su esposo no estuviera con ella, pues se sentía y veía patética como nunca antes en su vida. En ese mismo se dedicaba a hablar consigo misma, planteándose qué hacer con su vida, mientras un vaso estaba en su mano, descuidadamente sujeto.

Una cosa era fallar en lo personal, pero que al menos el caso se resolviese, pero tanto ella como todos los demás fracasaron. Nadie fue capaz de ayudar a Tsukasa, había escuchado del reciente suicidio de Kagami, el asesino fotográfico rondaba por allí, invicto, sin que nadie fuera capaz de descubrirlo. Había hecho todo para salvar a Tsukasa, pero todo lo que podría haber terminado mal terminó mal, incluso viendo todo desde un enfoque "optimista".

─ ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo? ¿Cómo pude fallar en un punto tan importante? ─ decía, sin esperanza alguna de que llegara nadie a responderle ─ Esto es un desastre, un caos total. He fallado a Tsukasa, y el asesino anda libre. He demostrado no ser apta para el trabajo...

Aquello era apenas el comienzo. Hablar consigo misma y autocompadecerse no había sido sino la antesala a la peor cosa que Yui terminaría haciendo para sí misma: Empieza a entregarse al alcohol de una manera atroz. La Yui que estaba hablando sola en ese momento, de hecho, ya no era policía. Abandonó el cuerpo de manera abrupta, señalándose a sí misma como un fracaso, e inmediatamente empieza con dilatadas charlas consigo misma, charlas que llegaron a durar horas consecutivas. Cortó todo contacto con su familia, pues se consideraba una vergüenza y no quiso estar más tiempo cerca de nadie que la conociese. Se entrega a la bebida, y esa práctica rápidamente deteriora su estado de salud. Y ahora estaba en su apartamento, el cual había caído en un severo estado de abandono en muy poco tiempo. Si su esposo llegara, sin duda se sorprendería de la transformación tan brusca que había sufrido.

─ Mierda... ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe? Esto de mi parte es imperdonable...

Mientras más tocaba el tema, más terrible era su sensación de inutilidad y fracaso. Ella misma se estaba haciendo daño de manera inmisericorde. Se sirve otro trago y lo pasa de un sorbo, dándole igual el malestar que sufría su cuerpo por haber estado todo el día bebiendo. Le daba igual el sufrimiento de su propio cuerpo, y también le daba igual el agujero oscuro que ella misma acrecentaba en su corazón. Ella misma estaba trazando el camino a una muerte lenta, indigna, humillante y dolorosa.

 **Fin de los epílogos de Yui**

* * *

Los epílogos de Yui son, por mucho, a los que más cambios he tenido que implementar, y eso es debido a que los epílogos correspondientes a Norman Jayden en _Heavy Rain_ les dan un importante protagonismo a las ARI y la triptocaína, droga inventada de la que Norman es adicto. Y como Yui no posee esos lentes futurísticos, ni es adicta a estar metiéndose nada en la nariz, claramente he tenido que introducir los cambios. Incluso el final que puse como verdadero incluye partes en que Norman abandona la triptocaína y luego aparece usando las ARI. Como pueden ver, estos epílogos son los más retadores, puesto que no hay mucho a lo que sea capaz de sostenerme al guion original, incluso si es por partes. Lo que es más, "En el recuerdo", junto con "La tumba de Misao", son los únicos epílogos a los que cambié el nombre por completo: Al epílogo de Misao porque me parecía mejor que poner "Misa muerta" (no me salté la o, es el paralelismo con el juego, pues el epílogo equivalente en _Heavy Rain_ es "Mad muerta"), mientras que con Yui es por obligación, pues el epílogo de Norman Jayden muerto es "Virtualizado", y él aparece ante Carter Blake luego que él usa las ARI y se encuentra en el mundo virtual. Pero mejor no explico más. Faltan los epílogos de Soujiro, que ya será que los suba en 2020.

Hasta otra


	104. Epílogos de Soujiro

Este es el momento culminante del fanfic, el momento en que tendremos que decirle adiós. Después de todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que he dedicado a este fanfic, debo decir, siempre con orgullo, que es hasta ahora el fanfic con mayor número de capítulos que he hecho (incluso sin contar los capítulos que no son míos), casi fue el fanfic con mayor número de palabras en mi repertorio, y es el fanfic con más capítulos y mayor número de palabras de Lucky Star en español. Por cosas así es que me da cosa terminarlo, pero tiene que ser así. Le hubiera dado más capítulos si hubiesen otorgado al juego de _Heavy Rain_ más DLC, como el que por años se esperaban que hicieran para Norman Jayden, pero eso jamás pasó, así que hasta aquí llegamos.

 **Epílogos de Soujiro**

* * *

 **Sin castigo**

Requisitos:

-La identidad del asesino fotográfico no es descubierta, o Soujiro sobrevive al enfrentamiento final

-Yukari muere

Andando por las calles anegadas por la lluvia, Soujiro tenía la mirada fija en su camino, aunque perfectamente se podría decir que tenía la vista perdida en la nada. Su cara no daba la impresión de saber dónde estaba.

Había hecho hasta lo imposible para obtener la venganza que buscaba. Pensó que era lo que necesitaba para aliviar el dolor que lo había venido atormentando desde la muerte de Konata, pero terminó dándose de cara contra una realidad completamente diferente. Hacer lo que hizo no le trajo ninguna satisfacción, sólo le hizo sentirse peor.

¿En qué había fallado? ¿Qué estaba exactamente mal en él? No lo terminaba de entender. Sus ideas estaban tan revueltas y eran tan difusas que simplemente no podía dar con una respuesta clara a esas preguntas, aparentemente tan simples.

En cuanto se da cuenta de dónde estaba, Soujiro se ve en el mismo parque en que había encontrado a Kagami y Tsukasa. No sabía si se trataba de una casualidad, pero el caso es que estaba allí nuevamene, simplemente parado y viendo a los niños jugando y las parejas paseando. Aquellas personas se notaban muy felices, despreocupadas, muy a diferencia de él.

Suspira largamente. Se dirige hasta un banco para tomar asiento y ver cómo iba transcurriendo todo a su alrededor. Le daba igual todo lo demás, simplemente va dejando que todo transcurriera, mientras que él pensaba en sí mismo y lo que tendría que hacer en adelante.

Ahora tenía que plantearse seriamente qué sería de él de ahora en adelante, aunque en ese momento no se le ocurriera nada. Era lo que tenía la necesidad de un cambio de rumbo...

Sí, tenía que hacer algo más... Podía ver que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento no le había servido de nada, y asimismo no le servirá de nada seguir así. La respuesta para sus dudas, la solución de su sufrimiento, no estaba allí...

Se acordó por un momento de aquellas niñas que había rescatado... Hikage y la bebé estaban con su hermana, lejos de todo peligro, de todo riesgo. Sabía que estaban en buenas manos. Desde un primer momento sabía que estarían mejor con ella que con él, y no porque tuviera sobre sus hombros el estigma de ser el asesino fotográfico, sino por sentirse completamente inútil para ser padre, alguien destinado a no tener una familia. Simplemente no le encontraba otra explicación al hecho de que, luego de tanto esfuerzo, acabara solo al final.

La lluvia arreciaba, pero Soujiro no se movió de allí. Pensaba quedarse un tiempo más allí, a diferencia de toda la gente que se había alejado, incapaz de disfrutar del rato a causa de la lluvia.

* * *

 **La venganza de una madre**

Requisitos:

-La identidad del asesino fotográfico no es descubierta, o Soujiro sobrevive al enfrentamiento final

-Yukari vive

Soujiro tenía bastante raro caminando bajo la lluvia, atravesando manzana tras manzana. No sabía exactamente qué pensar, salvo que nada había resultado como había esperado en un principio. Apretaba los puños casi sin darse cuenta, y cuando estaba doblando la esquina, rumbo a un destino que ni él mismo tenía claro, se encuentra con cierta persona. No sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente a su encuentro, pero sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Estaba claro que pasaría desde el mismo momento en que decidió salvarla.

Su cabello rosa estaba completamente empapado y descuidado. Tal vez fue en su búsqueda sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie en ese momento, aunque eso a Soujiro no le explicaba nada. Yukari tenía una mirada oscura y un gesto extrañamente serio.

─ Es extraño verte tan pronto... "Soujiro-san" ─ dice con un tono amargo ─. Casualmente te estaba buscando...

─ Ya lo sé. Sabía que tarde o temprano me buscarías ─ dice Soujiro, inmutable.

─ Entonces siempre tuviste en cuenta que me enteraría ─ la mirada de Yukari se tornaba más oscura ─. Pensé que realmente querías ayudarme. Confié ciegamente en ti, pues me prometiste que me ayudarías a resolver el asesinato de Miyuki, pero ahora me doy cuenta que sólo te aprovechabas de cada oportunidad que tenías para eliminar evidencias y seguir adelante con tus asesinatos... ¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta antes? ¿Y qué clase de estúpidas piensas que soy?

Soujiro no responde a ninguna de esas preguntas. Por un lado sabía que eran retóricas, y por otro lado, aunque fueran preguntas en busca de una respuesta, nada había que pudiera decirle. Sólo se le queda mirando, notando cómo Yukari dejaba surgir ese odio que tenía contenido. Ya nada había que la pudiera detener.

─ Ya deberías ser consciente... No hay manera de que no sepas lo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo... ─ Yukari alza por un momento la mirada, para luego ver a Soujiro ─ Todo este tiempo has estado desahogando tus penas por la pérdida de tu hija a costa del sufrimiento de otras personas. Me da igual que estés trastornado, que la muerte de tu hija destruyera tu mente ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando me apoyaste y me consolaste? ¿Pensabas en ese momento que estabas haciendo eso a la persona que tú mismo dañaste? ¿Te das cuenta de que salvaste a la madre de una de tus víctimas, y que también salvaste a la hermana pequeña de otra víctima tuya? ¿Te das cuenta del alcance de tu hipocresía? Debiste dejarme morir ahogada. Preferiría morir ahogada un millón de veces antes de pasar una sola con el dolor de perder a mi hija. Simplemente no puedo perdonar lo que hiciste... Cuando tuve que enterrar a Miyuki, le juré, mirando su tumba del mismo modo en que te miro a ti, que mataría al bastardo que la apartó de mi lado...

Soujiro ya sabía lo que venía: Yukari sacó de su ropa una pistola, apuntando justamente entre los ojos de Soujiro. Él opta por no hacer nada. No iba a defenderse de ella, pues él mismo había terminado por comprender, muy tarde, que aquello simplemente no tenía sentido.

Realmente lo lamentaba por Hikage y la bebé, pero especialmente la primera. Soujiro recuerda que había matado a la hermana de la niña, a Hinata Miyakawa. Nunca sintió gusto por ninguna de esas muertes, pero nada había que pudiera justificar lo que hizo, no hacía falta que Yukari ni nadie se lo dijera. Simplemente se queda mirando a Yukari, el rostro de dolor y odio que sólo se tornaba más siniestro a causa de la lluvia.

Y entonces, al final, Yukari tira del gatillo.

 **Fin de los epílogos de Soujiro**

* * *

Y con esto pongo punto y final a esto. La verdad es que ha sido una experiencia tremenda, no se puede negar de ninguna manera. Agradezco las lecturas y los comentarios, que de verdad no es fácil hacer esto con un fanfic tan largo como este, desarrollado en un período en que el anime de Lucky Star, con muchísimo dolor hay que admitirlo, ha caído bastante en el olvido, especialmente por la nula atención que le dio Kagami Yoshimizu en los últimos años. También debo agradecer a _Minikomicweb_ , por el apoyo que me dio al momento en que lo contacté en Devianart, y también a _LK Crz09_ por sugerirme que lo hiciese. Muchas gracias también a _Richarbetacode_ y a _Willyrex_ por sus gameplays de _Heavy Rain_ , que eso me fue de muchísima ayuda para el desarrollo de este fanfic. Hubiera visto también el gameplay de _Menos Trece_ pero aquello simplemente no se llegó a dar, lo cual me parece una lástima, pues posiblemente hubiera obtenido unos puntos de vista nuevos para mejorar todavía más este trabajo. En fin, me despido, y a finales de enero empiezo con el fanfic de _Tsukumiyomi_ y que en su momento todos querían que realizase, _KissxTwin_. Nos vemos hasta ese esperadísimo momento, así que no se preocupen.

Hasta otra


End file.
